


Dulce Veneno

by AriesnoShaina



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 125,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesnoShaina/pseuds/AriesnoShaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El amor es algo que actúa de formas misteriosas y subyuga tanto a dioses como a mortales. Mientras los santos de Escorpio y Ofiuco empiezan a explorar sus sentimientos mutuos, una diosa amenaza con separar a una pareja de inmortales, amenazando a Athena en el proceso. Post Hades/ND.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Ya volví \\._./
> 
> Ahora vuelvo de nuevo con un fic sobre mi pareja favorita, es decir Milo & Shaina. Los fanfics sobre éste par generalmente no me gustan, porque por uno u otro motivo les ponen otras personalidades que no les corresponden o la manera de juntarlos no es coherente para mi gusto.
> 
> Así que decidí hacer algo yo a ver cómo me va.
> 
> La acción de éste fic está ubicada cuatro años después de finalizada la acción del manga original (y se sobreentiende que de Next Dimension) La estética usada en éste fic será la del manga, no la del anime

_**Prólogo** _

_Levantó la máscara de la guerrera dormida. Sentía una opresión en su pecho que le quitaba el aire. Desde hace algún tiempo, su corazón resguardaba dulces sentimientos por aquella intrépida mujer. Era curioso, nunca habían sido cercanos. Nunca habían compartido más que lo necesario. Él pasaba el tiempo arriba, encerrado en su templo. Ella abajo, entrenando con los otros santos femeninos._

_Había mucho que había cambiado en ésos cuatro años. Tras descubrir el complot que había orquestado Saga de Géminis se sucedieron guerras santas contra Poseidón y contra Hades. Luego, habían muerto, y después resucitado, por obra de algún dios. Se habían hecho pactos de paz con Poseidón y con Hades, por lo que ahora no tenían hostilidades algunas con los espectros ni con los mariners. También otros dioses solían hacer visitas pasajeras al Santuario siempre en son de paz._

_Se pasó la mano por la nuca, apartando la larga cabellera rubia, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos turquesas se clavaban en la pared sin verla. De lo único que parecía estar pendiente, era del cuerpo que tenía al lado. Suspiró, sacando el aire pesadamente, bordeando con los dedos las líneas purpúreas de la máscara que tenía entre las manos. Un símbolo del sacrificio que debían cargar las mujeres que deseaban unirse a la orden de la diosa Athena. Un símbolo de renuncia, misógino e injusto. A los ojos del santo dorado, una mujer no necesitaba ocultar o renunciar a aquello que las hacía tan especiales para ser fieras guerreras. Aquello solo les aportaba mucho sufrimiento. Una vez más, la prueba era la mujer que dormía a su lado. Su máscara había caído, obligándola a tomar una decisión, entre las dos opciones que tenía: Matar al responsable o amarlo. Su mente había elegido una de ésas opciones. Pero su corazón, más sabio quizás, había escogido otra. Y se había roto en mil pedazos cuando su amor no había sido correspondido._

_El heleno rechinó los dientes cuando recordó cómo aquella joven había acudido a la diosa, para que la ayudara con su carga. Tampoco quería matar a áquel hombre, porque también era un santo, un compañero de lucha. No podía hacerlo. No por una estúpida ley._

_-Si una mujer quiere formar parte del ejército de Athena, recitó-debe renunciar a su femineidad y ocultar su rostro tras una máscara. Deben vivir apartadas del resto del Santuario, pues si la máscara cae delante de un hombre, se verán forzadas a matarlo, ya que para un santo femenino es una deshonra mostrar su rostro. Aún peor que si las vieran desnudas. Todavía tienen otra opción: Amar a esa persona._

_Sus manos se cerraron en torno a la máscara, casi quebrándola, en un gesto rabioso. Un asesinato solo por un rostro, o un amor impuesto. Ésas eran las opciones. Quizás quién había hecho aquellas leyes había pensado en la propia Athena, diosa virgen por elección, inmune a la influencia de Eros, y más cercana en ciertos comportamientos a un hombre, que a una mujer, cuyas esferas de influencia siempre estaban dirigidas a los varones: la guerra, la sabiduría y la ciudad. Una diosa de carácter fuerte y severo en ocasiones. Sin embargo, ni siquiera la virgen Tritogenia perdía su femineidad pese a ello. ¿Porqué sus guerreras sí debían hacerlo?_

_Con el pasar de los siglos y las encarnaciones, la hija de Zeus había ido empatizando cada vez más con los seres humanos. Comprendiendo que no podía pedirle tal carga a sus guerreras, porque ante todo eran humanas, había abolido esa ley discriminadora._

_-Sois libres de seguir ocultando vuestro rostro si lo queréis, había dictaminado,-pero ya no debéis temer que la máscara caiga delante de los hombres. No es justo que vuestra femineidad tenga que ocultarse, para dar paso a vuestro espíritu guerrero. Creo que podeís ser grandes guerreras sin necesidad de ocultar vuestra belleza. Y si hombre ve vuestros rostros no es motivo para que os veáis forzadas a matarlo, o peor, a entregarle vuestro corazón. Y si queréis amar a uno de vuestros compañeros por decisión propia, no me opondré a ello_

_Aquella resolución le había quitado el peso de encima al santo femenino de Ofiuco, aliviándola de la carga que suponía para ella amar a un hombre que no le correspondía y dándole lo necesario para empezar a olvidarse del santo de Pegaso. Tranquilamente y despacio, había ido desterrando sus sentimientos por áquel joven, no sin sufrir._

_Y una vez hecho esto, se había enamorado de nuevo. Pero esta vez por decisión propia. Y el escogido había sido él, un hombre con el que apenas había tenido contacto alguno nunca. Y poco a poco, él también había aprendido a amar a aquella joven. Sin saber cómo, por obra casi que del Destino. Aunque todavía ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a confesárselo al otro_

_El dedo del santo de Escorpio acarició por última vez la máscara. Se levantó del borde de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente a la guerrera durmiente, antes de depositar la máscara sobre la mesita al lado de la cama y salir silenciosamente de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía su amada._

_Se encontró de cara con el santo femenino de Águila._

_-¿Otra vez?, preguntó suavemente.-¿No se lo dirás?_

_-No estoy preparado aún, y lo sabes, Marin,-repuso él, con un susurro hastiado, típico de quién ya ha explicado una cosa mil veces._

_-Milo...,-repuso ella, también por enésima vez._

_-Déjalo, te lo suplico. Sé que Shaina es tu amiga, pero no es buena idea que me presiones,-susurró, sin mirarla._

_-De acuerdo,-claudicó ella.-Como desees._

_Él se marchó sin perder el tiempo con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza dentro del pecho como siempre que la veía. Aunque todavía no entendía porqué había sentido el súbito impulso de verla en medio de la noche y meterse en su casa, como un ladrón, la experiencia le había gustado._

_Una vez en su templo, se desnudó con rapidez y se metió en la cama. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y arder, como si tuviera fiebre. La frialdad de las sábanas alivió un poco aquellos síntomas, permitiéndole conciliar el sueño por el resto de la noche._

 

 


	2. Terquedad

La máscara cayó. Por acto reflejo, la joven subió la mano hacia su rostro, roja como la grana, mientras se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su oponente. Éste la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué haces, mi querida águila?-preguntó con voz melosa.

El cuerpo de la guerrera se relajó y empezó a sacudirse por causa de la risa. Se dio la vuelta para encarar al santo de Leo.

-Lo...lo siento,-se disculpó, entre carcajadas.-Es que todavía no me acostumbro a esto.

-Lo sé,-repuso él, conciliador.-A muchas les ha costado adaptarse a éste nuevo régimen. Pero solo imagínalo, si se te cae la máscara delante mío, no te hubiera supuesto una carga tan pesada, ¿verdad que no?-se jactó, besándola en los labios.

-¡Aiolia!, protestó ella, con diversión, dándole leves manotazos en el hombro, como regañina.-¡Eres imposible!

-Lo sé, repitió, con sorna.-Pero así me quieres, ¿verdad?

Poco después de que la diosa hubiera abolido aquella dichosa regla, Marin se había armado de valor y le había confesado a Aiolia lo que sentía por él. Felizmente, el santo dorado compartía su sentir y habían empezado a salir. Al principio, solo se lo habían dicho a Aiolos, por ser el hermano mayor de Aiolia, pero pronto el resto del Santuario se había enterado de la relación. La sonrisa de la japonesa se borró un poco al recordar el incidente de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué?, se preocupó su novio.

-Milo volvió a meterse a la casa de Shaina anoche. Me preocupa.

-¿Qué, otra vez?

-Sí. Si fuera cualquier otro me preocuparía. Sé que Milo no le hará nada, pero...

-¿Y qué te dice?

-Lo de siempre, que no está listo. Que no lo presione.

-¿Y ella?

-Prefiere llevarse el secreto a la tumba. Tiene miedo de que la vuelvan a rechazar.

-Vaya par de tercos,-opinó Aiolia.

Marin suspiró.

-Será mejor que les hagamos caso. Tarde o temprano, Milo se hartará. O con suerte, Shaina se pondrá celosa si alguien más lo empieza a rondar.

El santo de Leo soltó una risa lúgubre. Conociendo el carácter de ambos, lo mejor era no acercarse.

-No te preocupes, lo calmó su novia.-Ya verás como todo se resuelve pronto. La verdad, prefiero verla así, que sufriendo por Seiya.

-No te martirices, le recomendó él, mientras le besaba la frente.-Milo y Shaina ya están grandecitos. De seguro lo arreglan entre ellos.

-Si tú lo dices,-manifestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras, el sol y el viento removían el cabello oscuro de la guerrera que portaba la constelación del Serpentario. Desde aquel punto podía observar el Coliseo perfectamente, sin ser vista desde allí. Aguardaba el momento en que su amiga dejara de entrenar para hablar con ella. Por tercera vez en poco menos de dos meses, había despertado volviendo a sentir reminiscencias del cosmos del santo de Escorpio en su habitación y en los alrededores de su cabaña y aquello le intrigaba sobremanera. ¿Qué querría de ella el guardián del octavo templo a aquellas horas de la noche y que lo hacía quedarse el tiempo suficiente para que su cosmos quedara flotando por el ambiente?

Algo en su intuición le decía que lo que movía a Milo era el mismo sentimiento que tenía ella por él, pero todavía tenía miedo a ser rechazada, por lo que prefería ser cautelosa. Había notado ciertos cambios en el comportamiento del heleno hacia ella, pero prefería irse por lo seguro.

Interceptó a Marin cuando ésta bajaba hacia el comedor.

-Buenos días, Shaina, saludó ésta, ya previendo hacia donde iban los tiros.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Marin, repuso ésta con voz seria.

-¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó?, expresó ésta con doble intención.

La italiana frunció el ceño.

-Anoche volvió a rondar mi casa, se limitó a decir.

-¿Otra vez?

-No te hagas. Sé que sabes qué es lo que quiere.

-Talvez sí. Pero yo que tú le preguntaba directamente a él.

-No seas tonta. Sabes lo que pasará si le digo algo que él quiere esconder.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Odia sentirse presionado.-repuso con calma.-Pero quizás es lo que necesite.

-¿Crees que Milo es como Aiolia, Marin? Presionarlo no servirá, se indignó la santa de Ofiuco.-Me matará.

-¡Oh, por Zeus! ¿Porqué tan cabezotas? ¡Y no solo tú! ¡Él también!

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieres saber qué quiere contigo? ¿Porqué no se lo preguntas? Sé que no eres precisamente tímida ni cobarde, Shaina. Milo no es el demonio.

-¡Es fácil decirlo!

La bofetada no se hizo esperar, impactando con fuerza el rostro de Shaina. Ésta parpadeó, confusa, llevando la mano hacia la mejilla lastimada.

-¡Reacciona, maldición! Tú amas a ése hombre, ¿no?

-S...sí.

-¿Y prefieres quedarte aquí, sin hacer nada? Te recuerdo que Milo es un hombre muy apuesto y que no le faltan pretendientes. La vez pasada no fue culpa tuya. No busques tú misma tu ruina esta vez.

-¡Ya lo sé!, perdió los estribos.-¡Pero no sé qué hacer!

-Es sencillo. Deja de concentrarte en el carácter que muestra cuando se molesta y concéntrate en lo que amas de él. Por favor. De seguro, él también está deseando que le digas algo.

-Deja de decir estupideces, Marin.

-¡Ya sé!,-exclamó-, ignorando el último comentario.-¿Porqué no le devuelves la travesura? Si él va a verte de noche, ¿por qué no vas tú a verlo?

-¿Crees que sea buena idea?

-Buena idea no sé si es, pero algo es algo. Y si no te animas nunca lo sabrás.

-Tienes razón, expresó, pensativa.-Quizás estoy siendo demasiado cautelosa.

-Demasiado.

-¡Marin!, se río.

-Vamos, Shaina. Milo no muerde, la animó.

-No, no muerde, pica, expresó jocosamente la italiana.

La japonesa sonrió débilmente y la cogió de la mano para llevársela de ahí.

Mientras, en el templo de Acuario, Camus tenía una conversación similar con Milo. El griego caminaba de un lado a otro, gastando las baldosas, comido por los nervios.

-Milo detente, estás gastándome el piso, comentó con calma.

-¿Te das cuenta de la situación, Camus?, protestó éste, sin dejar de pasear.

-Claro que sí. Veo que eres un idiota, expresó con la misma calma.

-¡Camus!, protestó de nuevo, deteniéndose ipso facto.

-Escucha, Milo. Tú mismo has reconocido que estás enfermo de amor. ¿Porqué no haces algo al respecto? Shaina no se dará cuenta sola. Y no me pongas la misma excusa que le pones a Marin, porque presionado no estás exactamente.

-No sé cómo reaccionar,-gruñó.

-Es fácil. Dudo que ella ignore el hecho de que andas dando vueltas por su casa. ¿Porqué no aprovechas uno de esos días y se lo dices? Lo peor que puede pasar es que te rechace, cosa que dudo.

El griego levantó la cabeza en una sacudida.

-¿Qué?,-sospechó.-¿Sabes tú algo de esto?

-No te voy a decir nada, si es lo que piensas, se salió por la tangente el acuariano.-Es algo que tienes que descubrir por tí mismo.

Se quedó callado cuando vio la mirada ponzoñosa del escorpión, retándolo a abrir la boca.

-Guarda tu aguijón, Milo. La verdad, la incertidumbre te ha puesto muy irascible. No me sorprende que Shaina te rehuya,-lo picó.

La mirada del octavo guardián se suavizó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué?,-volvió a decir.

-Pues eso. Emanas un aura que no invita a acercarse. Cálmate.

El otro bufó.

-No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? No es tan fácil...

-Hice crépes de queso de cabra, lo tentó, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaban.-¿Quieres?, le ofreció, tratando de animarlo.

-No tengo apetito, zanjó, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del templo sin mirar.

-Oh, il la' aime a mourir, susurró mientras sonreía enigmáticamente.

Milo bajó de cuatro en cuatro las escaleras hacia Escorpio. Sentía el estómago encogido. Se tendió boca arriba en la cama y suspiró, sintiéndose afiebrado como era habitual desde hacía un tiempo. Su respiración se agitó y cerró los ojos, maldiciendo mentalmente a Eros por la fuerza de sus dardos.

"¿Porqué tenía que pasarme a mí?", fue lo último que pensó antes de caer en el duermevela que se apoderaba de él cuando quería dormir. Pronto, empezó a llamar a la italiana en sueños

Camus bajó apresuradamente las escaleras hasta entrar en el territorio de los santos femeninos. Buscó la cabaña de Marin y se dirigió hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Shaina salía de la suya. Como Milo, la joven lucía muy desmejorada.

-Sacrebleu,-murmuró por lo bajo.-Si así es el amor prefiero no experimentarlo nunca.

La joven guardiana de Águila le abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

-¿Pasa algo, Camus?

-No, nada. Es solo que...¿no crees que debamos darle un empujón a a esos dos? Antes de que se vuelvan piel y huesos.

-Yo ya le he dado ánimos a Shaina.-Entiendo que a Milo, más terco, cueste más reconducirlo. Pero no te preocupes, si Shaina me hace caso, a Milo no le quedará más que decírselo.

-¿Porqué crees que le cuesta tanto decírselo?

-¿A ella? Es por la ley de la máscara.

-¿No se acostumbra aún?,-captó el acuariano.

-No sé si sea exactamente eso. Me parece que le tiene miedo al rechazo. Hace muy poco que por fin terminó de olvidarse de Seiya, así que creo que no esperaba enamorarse de nuevo tan pronto. Y menos de Milo, con el cual no ha tenido mucho contacto que digamos.

-Algo similar debe de pasarle a Milo, porque además, es la primera vez que se enamora. Debe estar asustado, es todo. Pero me ha dicho que no sabe cómo reaccionar y apuesto que eso es lo que lo ha puesto nervioso.

-Y no solo nervioso, ¿verdad? Me ha dicho Shaina que anda enojado estos días. Cree que si le dice se enojará con ella.

-Me lo temía. Ya le he advertido que guarde su aguijón o solo provocará que ella se aleje.

-¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

El santo dorado se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que no le sentó muy bien. Se fue a acostar y ahí sigue, ardiendo de amor. Interesantes efectos tiene la saeta de Eros en los mortales.

-A Shaina le pasa al contrario. No le da fiebre, pero sí frío, que la obliga a mal dormir. Igual le falta el apetito y se pasa el día en las nubes. Sin duda, cada quién vive el trance amoroso de una manera distinta, porqué a mí no me pasó nada de eso, aportó ella.

-Tú no dudaste en decirle a Aiolia lo que sentías por él. No cómo éste par de tercos, que no quieren dar el brazo a torcer.

-No te preocupes. Le dije a Shaina que le devolviera la travesura a Milo y fuera a verlo en la noche. De seguro que lo hace, porque tampoco es mujer de quedarse con las dudas. Y si él se despierta, de seguro que le preguntará que qué hace ahí.

-Lo dudo, Milo tiene el sueño muy pesado. Aunque quién sabe...en éste estado de duermevela en el que está...cualquier cosa puede pasar...

-Yo solo espero que se despierte. Sería muy interesante, conjeturó Marin.

-Sin duda. He estado hablando con Aiolia,-manifestó.-Me dijo que él ya habría obligado a Milo a abrir la boca...Eso hubiera estado divertido, pero quizás resultara contraproducente. Lo que necesita ahora es un autoexamen de conciencia para que decida lo que tiene que hacer. Y que lo haga rápido.

-Diría lo mismo de Shaina, sonrió ella.-Ciertamente no sé qué están esperando.

-Están esperando que el otro se atreva a dar el primer paso, adivinó Camus,-Milo es demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo y Shaina tiene miedo de ser rechazada. Ninguno quiere tomar la iniciativa, pero adivino que será ella la que lo haga, porque él no es capaz. Milo no solo es orgulloso, es griego, y aquí a la mujer se la margina todavía. Él ha crecido con ésas ideas y aunque no las comparte del todo, talvez no puede evitar ciertas conductas. También está el hecho de que toda la vida se nos dijo que no nos acercáramos a vosotras. Ella, por otro lado, fue educada como guerrera y no está tan acostumbrada a estas cosas.

-Sí, me imaginé algo así. En fin, el tiempo dirá lo que se ha de hacer,-suspiró ella.

Mientras tanto, el santo de Escorpio estaba tendido en la cama, mirando al techo. Trataba de recordar el momento exacto en el que había recibido la siempre certera flecha del hijo de Cipris que había herido su ánimo sin fallar. Casi podía sentir la dulce herida en su corazón con cada palpitar de éste, como si la flecha todavía estuviera clavada en él. Cada suspiro que salía de su pecho le dolía también. Todo le dolía, en realidad y se sentía enfermo. Era perfectamente consciente de que su cuerpo estaba resintiendo los efectos de la falta de sueño y alimento, pero su apetito se había desvanecido, y sus ojos se abrían solos en la noche, negándose a cerrarse después, y su mente insistía en recordar a la italiana un día sí y otro también.

Con todo, agradecía no sentir aún la influencia de Afrodita en su persona, pues sabía que la hija de Urano ejercía un efecto devastador en los seres vivos. Un efecto que iba a tener que satisfacer lo más pronto posible para que no lo quemara vivo. Y ya tenía suficiente con el ardor que le provocaba el hijo, como para poder tolerar el de la madre.

Quizás nunca supiera porqué el Destino le había deparado aquello. Fiel creyente como era de que había una parte de su Destino que nunca iba a poder controlar, intuyó que talvez por lo que estaba pasando era parte de él, ya que por lo menos conscientemente no podía recordar cuando había dejado de ver al santo femenino de Ofiuco como solo una compañera de luchas y había empezado a verla como una mujer.

Se volvió boca abajo soltando el aire con pesadez y se quedó mirando la pared con la mente puesta en otras cosas.

Por otro lado, Shaina estaba sentada a la orilla de la fuente de la parte de atrás del Santuario, moviendo los pies contra el agua, con el rostro fijo en su propio reflejo. Hizo una mueca ante los ojos sin brillo, y las grandes ojeras debajo. Ella también sufría de las influencias de la flecha de Amor, que le provocaba escalofríos cada vez que pensaba en áquel guerrero de corazón ardiente al que nunca antes había visto como algo más que como su superior y un compañero de batallas y que de repente, aparecía ante ella como un hombre que le atraía sobremanera. En las noches, su lecho le parecía frío y duro como una piedra, lo que le impedía dormir. Era casi como si Afrodita le estuviera insinuando que para dormir bien necesitaría del objeto de su desvelo.

Sacudió la cabeza, confundida. Marin parecía dudar de ella cuando le decía que Milo rondaba su casa, y no podía culparla. El porte orgulloso del santo dorado le martilleó la cabeza. No, él jamás se rebajaría a visitar a una mujer...

-¿Estaré volviéndome loca?,-murmuró en voz baja.-Ahora veo y siento cosas que no son. Céntrate, Shaina,-se regañó a sí misma.-Milo solo te querría para un polvo...

En el mismo momento en que lo pensó, sintió un dolor tan indecible que la hizo parpadear, todavía más perpleja. ¿Era posible que la idea de que solo la buscara para satisfacer ansias carnales le molestara tanto? Suspiró, levantando los ojos al cielo. Aquello casi parecía imposible. Pero ella ya sabía la clase de locuras que era capaz de hacer por amor...

La idea de Marin de que le devolviera la "travesura" al santo de Escorpio la atraía sobremanera. ¿Cómo sería verlo cuando dormía? Y había una fuerte intuición que le aseguraba que él también sentía lo mismo..., ¿pero qué pasaría si no era así? ¿Soportaría otro rechazo? Nunca había culpado a Seiya por no amarla, pero no se veía capaz de soportar algo así, no de nuevo. Y lo que menos quería era ver la lástima en los ojos de Milo. Suspiró y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, pensativa. Tal vez fuera hora de coger al toro por los cuernos, o mejor dicho, de coger al escorpión por el aguijón. Si, porque él era como un orgulloso escorpión emperador. Pero ella era una desafiante cobra egipcia, no debería tener miedo de lo que hicieran o dijeran los demás.

Su mirada se tiñó de determinación conforme tomaba una decisión. Aquella noche sería la noche. Subiría hasta el octavo templo cuando todos estuvieran dormidos y no se iría hasta arrancarle al griego una confesión satisfactoria sobre sus sentimientos. También había visto al santo de Acuario rondar a menudo el recinto de los santos femeninos y áquello le parecía muy sospechoso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que siempre iba a buscar a Marin, y que era _su_ mejor amigo.

El resto del día lo dedicó a sus actividades habituales. Sabía que no corría el riesgo de toparse con Milo porque éste se había prácticamente encerrado en su templo desde hace tiempo, así que pudo planear tranquila lo que quería hacer. Se alegró de que Marin prácticamente la empujara a hacer lo que tenía en mente, demostrándole así que la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

-Anda, hazlo. Después de todo fue mi idea. Y cómo te lastime, ya haré yo parrilla de escorpión,-le había dicho, mientras chocaba el puño contra la palma de la mano contraria, como si aplastara un insecto.

-No creo que sea necesario,-la había calmado, entre risas,-sé que no lo hará.

-Pues más le vale.

-No te preocupes, Marin, todo saldrá bien,-la calmó.

-¿Te vas a quedar con él toda la noche?-,preguntó con picardía.

-¡Marin!,-protestó, mientras la sangre se le subía a la cara.

-No me digas que no, la picó.-Después de todo, te vas a esperar a que él se despierte, ¿o no?

-No sé,-reconoció.

-¡Shaina! ¿No te irás a acobardar ahora, o no?

-No sé, repitió.

-Ay, mujer, eres un caso severo de indecisión,-protestó.

La otra se encogió de hombros.

-Ya veremos.

Se encerró en la cabaña más temprano de lo habitual a esperar que la noche cayera sobre el Santuario. Mató el tiempo buscando un candil, un par de cerillas y una vela, para alumbrarse en el camino. Sabía que por el ángulo del templo de Escorpio, la luz de la luna lo iluminaría todo, pero no quería romperse una pierna al subir o bajar por los templos restantes.

Se llenó el estómago con lo primero que encontró en la despensa y cogió un libro. Sin darse cuenta, Morfeo derramó su influencia sobre ella y la ayudó a pasar las horas restantes sin sobresaltos.

Se despertó cuando faltaba poco para las once de la noche.

-¡Maldita sea!,-se quejó, mientras cogía la vela y la encendía. La llama titiló como si fuera a apagarse un par de veces, y luego permaneció estable, bailoteando sobre la mecha.

Sin más tardanza, salió de su casa y se encaminó hacia los templos. Pasó los primeros cuatro con cautela, casi temiendo despertar a los guardianes. Los recovecos y sombras oscuras proyectadas por el contacto de la vela con las columnas la acompañaban casi como un cortejo. El templo de Virgo, sin embargo, vibraba suavemente, animado por el cosmos de su guardián. Suspiró, haciéndose a la idea de que iba a tener que darle explicaciones a Shaka. Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera tan sumido en la meditación que ni cuenta se diera de que pasaba por allí.

Para su alivio, no encontró al indio sobre su flor de loto. El cosmos procedía de más adentro, por lo que, de seguro, había vuelto a preferir la meditación antes que el sueño.

Cuando llegó a las escaleras que conducían al templo de Escorpio se detuvo con el corazón latiéndole con mucha fuerza dentro del pecho.

Empezó a subir las escaleras con lentitud. En la puerta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. La oscuridad del templo se le asemejaba a una honda y húmeda cueva. Y sabía lo que iba a encontrar adentro. Las sombras de las columnas eran casi como un presagio de lo que iba a encontrar adentro.

Pero sabía que el escorpión dormía profundamente, y que estaría a salvo. No resultaría picada. Aunque creía que ya lo había hecho, por el dulce veneno que le recorría las venas desde hace tiempo.

Entró en la habitación del joven, titubeante, sosteniendo la vela con fuerza. Se acercó a la cama, y acercó la vela al rostro del durmiente, cual Psique, tratando de que el aceite no se derramara sobre el hombro del guerrero dormido. La tranquilidad que se desprendía de aquel rostro, habitualmente con gesto altanero la enterneció. La vela iluminó el cuerpo desnudo que reposaba sobre la cama, solamente cubierto con una sábana. El abrasante calor de aquella zona de Grecia se hacía sentir con fuerza, incluso en la noche, por lo que muchos en el Santuario optaban por dormir desnudos, ella incluida. Sin embargo, nunca había visto a ninguno de sus compañeros así y sentía mucha curiosidad.

Milo se volvió en sueños sobresaltándola. Se quedó al pie de la cama con el corazón latiéndole desordenadamente contra las costillas. De repente, todo el valor que la había empujado a subir hasta allá arriba se esfumaba como la bruma en un día soleado. ¿Qué iba a ser realmente si era que él se despertaba?

-Shaina….

Volvió la cabeza violentamente, creyendo que él se había despertado, pero seguía en la misma posición. La estaba llamando en sueños. Su corazón se detuvo por un largo momento. ¿Su intuición estaba en lo correcto? Él…¿la amaba?

-Milo…,-murmuró, acercándose lentamente hasta él y agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro. Adelantó la mano hacia el rostro del griego…y él abrió los ojos.

Se quedó paralizada, hipnotizada por ése par de joyas turquesas que la miraban con una fuerza increíble para las circunstancias. El joven se incorporó despacio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shaina?

La garganta se le cerró de repente. Abrió la boca y ningún sonido salió de ella. Tan solo se quedó mirándolo aturdida.

-Yo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Par de tercos :v Tampoco los voy a hacer caer uno en los brazos del otro así como así, no es propio de ellos. Mejor que se hagan un poco del rogar :v
> 
> El niño Eros... Aquí me tomo una pequeña licencia de cómo manejo la mitología en mis escritos.
> 
> Yo me baso mayormente en la Teogonía de Hesíodo para la genealogía de los dioses, por eso Afrodita es hija de Urano y no de Zeus. El Eros primordial, la fuerza unificadora de las cosas y dadora de la vida que salió del Caos, se personificó en ella cuando nació. Por eso Eros no aparece en mis historias, porque Afrodita ya lo encarna. La Afrodita de la época helenística es la que tiene a Eros con Ares.
> 
> Ya estoy empezando a leer obras de dicha época y ahí es donde por fin está apareciendo el Eros que todos conocemos, el dios del amor, hijo de Afrodita, a veces llamado Amor o Cupido, pues en la literatura de ésta época el elemento amoroso tiene una gran importancia en el argumento de las mismas.
> 
> Cuando Milo siente que "ya tenía suficiente con el ardor que le provocaba el hijo (Eros), como para poder tolerar el de la madre (Afrodita, o sea el deseo sexual)" se refiere precisamente a que tiene suficiente con el amor que siente como para que encima se le adicione el deseo sexual.
> 
> Cipris (gr. Κύπρις) "de Chipre", epíteto de Afrodita.
> 
> Afrodita nació en el mar, y la primera vez que tocó tierra firme lo hizo en Chipre. Por eso esta isla tiene un vínculo muy estrecho con ella. Incluso, uno de sus amantes, Adonis, era chipriota.
> 
> El "morbus amoris" mejor conocido como "mal de amor" es el tópico elegíaco que hace ver al amor como una enfermedad. De ahí que a los enamorados les duela el cuerpo, les falte el apetito, les de insomnio, fiebre, temblores, o cualquier síntoma que pueda equipararse con el de una enfermedad real, al no estar con sus enamorados. También por eso va el título del fic.
> 
> Creo que no es necesario de aclarar la alusión al mito de Eros y Psique.
> 
> A Shaina en el manga se la identifica como "la reina de las cobras" o sea, la cobra real india. Aquí yo la identifico con la cobra o áspid egipcia. A Milo lo identifiqué, como es obvio, con el escorpión emperador. La razón de esto se verá más adelante.
> 
> Espero que le den una oportunidad a éste fic y me acompañen en ésta nueva aventura.
> 
> ¡Un besote!
> 
> -Shaina de Aries


	3. Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volvieron el par de tercos :v

-¿Shaina?, tanteó,-levantándose despacio. La joven retrocedió conforme lo veía avanzar hasta pegar con la pared.- ¿Sucede algo?

-No, yo...yo...,-su garganta seguía negándose a pronunciar más que monosílabos mientras veía acercarse al santo dorado, como una inofensiva serpiente de jardín frente a un gran escorpión.-No, yo...lo siento. No puedo...,-se escurrió de entre sus brazos y salió corriendo. Los puños de Milo se estrellaron contra la pared, mientras bufaba. ¿Por qué no se habría hecho el dormido? Se puso los pantalones apresuradamente y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡Shaina, espera! ¡Shaina!, la llamó. Al llegar a la entrada del templo se detuvo. No había ni rastro de la italiana. Teniendo una repentina intuición, torció hasta la fuente, rápido como el relámpago. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia ése pequeño bosque, con el corazón latiéndole desordenadamente contra las costillas. Al llegar, todavía no había ni rastro de Shaina. Se apoyó contra un árbol, jadeando con pesadez y cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Por qué lo había ido a ver? ¿Y por qué había huido?

Escuchó el susurro de los árboles y se escondió más detrás del tronco. A continuación vio aparecer a la joven. Se le enredó el pie en una raíz que sobresalía y cayó aparatosamente en el suelo. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a sorber dramáticamente.

-¡Estúpida!,-se quejó.- ¡Estúpida Shaina!,-cerró los puños con fuerza contra la tierra.

El santo dorado se asomó con cautela detrás del árbol. Su pie pisó una rama, produciendo un crujido

El santo femenino levantó la cabeza con brusquedad. Se incorporó con agilidad.

-¿Quién está ahí?,-demandó saber.

-Creo que lo sabes,-expresó él, apareciendo detrás del olivo.

-¡Vete, Milo!, le exigió.- ¡No quiero hablarte!

-No sin una respuesta, le dijo con calma.- ¿Qué estabas buscando en mi templo?

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta,-contraatacó ella.- ¿Por qué andabas rondando mi casa y te metías en mi habitación?

Él frunció las cejas rubias sobre los ojos.

-Eso no te interesa,-se justificó.

-Pues entonces a tí tampoco te importa lo que hacía yo en tu templo.

El griego rechinó los dientes.

-Yo merezco una respuesta porque soy tu superior, escupió, levantando el mentón con altanería.- ¡Contesta!

Ella se envaró.

-¿En serio vas a jugar esa carta, Milo? No necesito contarte mis cosas privadas.

-¡Sabes que debes contestarme! O yo puedo denunciarte ante el maestro.

Ella se irguió. ¿Conque el escorpión empezaba a mostrar su aguijón? Bien. Dos podían jugar a éste juego.

-Y yo puedo decirle que te metiste en mi cabaña y lo único que quería era una respuesta. Sabes que están prohibidos ese tipo de cosas, por nuestra propia seguridad. Podrían castigarte severamente y lo sabes. Pero si me dices el motivo lo dejaremos simplemente así.

-No necesito decírtelo,-gruñó-Tengo mis motivos.

-Y yo los míos. Marin me sugirió devolverte la travesura, pero no lo hubiera hecho si hubiera sabido que te ibas a poner tan desagradable.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-¿La idea fue de Marin?

-Sí, ella fue la que me dijo que te pagara con la misma moneda, a ver si te gusta despertarte con el cosmos de alguien en tu casa, ¡y no sabes porqué!,-chilló.

La cólera hizo que el ácido le subiera por el estómago como fuego. Una parte de él quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, pero la otra, la más orgullosa, seguía en sus trece.

Avanzó hacia ella, con la firme intención de agarrarla por los hombros y zarandearla hasta arrancarle una respuesta, pero le interceptó las manos y se las desvió.

-¡Mucho cuidado con lo que haces, Milo!

-¡Eres una...,!

Interceptó la mano de Shaina, que se hubiera impactado en su rostro. Rechinó las muelas tan fuerte que casi se rompió la dentadura.

-¡Te atreves!,-murmuró en una perplejidad furiosa.

-¡Me ibas a pegar tú!,-se justificó.- ¿Crees que te voy a dejar?

Él volvió a levantar el mentón con arrogancia, pero por dentro estaba muerto de miedo. Quería dejar de comportarse como un patán, pero una parte suya muy adentro, insistía en no ablandarse, casi como un mecanismo de defensa. La desesperación empezaba a enseñorearse de su persona, al ver que no era capaz de comunicar lo que quería satisfactoriamente.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Milo?-le preguntó ella, cogiéndole el mentón para que le prestara atención.- ¿Crees que soy como las tontas con las que coqueteas a veces? ¿Qué me voy a dejar tranquilamente a que hagas tu voluntad? Ellas te dejan hacer porque le tienen miedo a tu rango. Pero yo no. Así que no pretendas abusar de tu autoridad. No conmigo. ¿Entendiste?

Él la miró con algo de cólera todavía brillándole en los ojos, pero admirado de que fuera capaz de plantársele de esa manera, como un áspid irguiéndose amenazadoramente frente al enemigo, enseñándole los colmillos llenos de veneno.

Shaina por otro lado, lo miraba con una incrédula rabia. Si era cierto que realmente la amaba, ¿por qué se ponía tan a la defensiva? ¿O acaso ella, en su enamoramiento, estaba confundiendo los signos de una simple calentura sexual con amor? En el fondo sabía que sería capaz de humillarse y entregarse a él si él lo quería así solo para tenerlo contento, pero Milo también parecía estar escondiendo algo que no quería que ella supiera...a toda costa.

Estuvieron un tiempo así, en una guerra de miradas determinadas y venenosas, sin que ninguno cediera. Los minutos pasaban mientras examinaban el rostro del contrario con desafío hasta la más mínima imperfección como queriendo grabárselo a fuego en el cerebro. Por fin el viento helado de la madrugada decidió por ellos, soplando con brío. Milo sintió que se le ponía todo el vello de punta por causa del frío. Shaina se cubrió el pecho con los brazos.

-Espera, Shaina,-déjame acompañarte. Así no sentirás frío,-las palabras salieron de su boca, sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ella levantó la barbilla con coquetería y le pellizcó el pecho desnudo.

-Piérdete, Milo.

Él frunció el ceño mientras sonreía con resignación. Había perdido la oportunidad.

Pero aquella mujer se le había enfrentado como no lo había hecho ninguna nunca. Y aquellos ojos lo habían visto sin miedo, hasta con un poco de arrogancia y segura de sí misma, determinada a no dejar que él hiciera lo que le placiera con ella. Y ciertamente, lo que quería era tenerla a su lado como su compañera, porque ya no quería hacer lo que quisiera con las mujeres. Quería que una mujer hiciera con él lo que quisiera. Y eso solo se lo permitiría a una de sus compañeras de lucha.

Se dio la vuelta de regreso a su templo, sintiendo el familiar ardor debilitar su cuerpo. Al pasar por el límite del territorio de los santos femeninos, no pude evitar la tentación de ir a verla, por última vez. Esto porque estaba seguro que no iba a tolerar nada más si se encontraba algo así de nuevo. Y antes que provocarla, prefería darle un respiro. Esta vez, simplemente se asomó a la ventana de su habitación y le tiró un beso desde ahí.

-Perdona por ser tan patán,-susurró, muy bajito.-Te amo.

Se retiró a su refugio y se tendió en la cama preparándose mentalmente para el insomnio que le deparaba lo que quedaba de la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente, Shaina se despertó y se quedó un rato en la cama, mirando al cielo raso. Recordó la discusión que había tenido con el santo de Escorpio y frunció el ceño con molestia.

-Pero qué terco es Milo,-se quejó, dándose la vuelta.-Solo tenía que decirme qué hacía, tampoco debía soltarme toda la sopa y proponerme matrimonio o algo así. ¿Por qué se habrá puesto tan a la defensiva? Se quedó un rato en la cama hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-Adelante,-murmuró con desgana, tapándose hasta sobre la cabeza con las cobijas.

-Buenos días, dormilona,-oyó a Marin.

-...días,-contestó.

-¿Te fue mal ayer?, adivinó la japonesa.- ¿O me equivoco?

La otra se quitó las cobijas de encima y se sentó en la cama.

-Recuérdame lo que le vi al imbécil de Milo,-le pidió.

-¿Por qué?,-se inquietó la otra.- ¿Acaso te rechazó?

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero no es capaz de admitir lo que siente por mí, sea lo que sea. Sé que hay algo ahí. Subí y lo encontré llamándome en sueños. Creí que me iba a decir algo, pero cuando le pregunté, se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo que a la defensiva?-, se sorprendió Marin.

-Sí...le pregunté qué porqué andaba rondando la casa y le sentó mal. Se negó a decirme, dijo que tenía "sus motivos" y por si fuera poco, trató de apelar a su rango para obligarme a decirle porqué estaba en su templo y amenazó acusarme con el maestro si no lo hacía.

-Parece que alguien no quiere que sepas lo que siente en realidad.

-Milo siempre ha sido un altanero, Marin. No sé por qué creí que había madurado en estos años. Pero no parece ser así. Sigue tratando de hacer menos a los que están debajo de él en jerarquía. Y se ha creído que puede tratarme de menos, como las putas con las que se revuelca. Yo no le tengo miedo,-Levantó la barbilla con orgullo.

El santo femenino de Águila se mordió el labio.

-No seas tan dura con él. Sabes tan bien como yo que Milo ya no se comporta así. Tal vez fue un mecanismo de defensa.

-¿Comportarse como un patán? Lo dudo.

-Shaina...dale otra oportunidad.

-Que me lo diga él.

Marin suspiró. Se quejaba de que Milo era terco, pero por lo visto se olvidaba de que ella también podía serlo. Y cómo.

-Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con tu gran confesión?, preguntó.- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada?

Apartó la mirada, molesta. A su mente vino el recuerdo de aquellos ojos turquesas, desafiantes, e hipnóticos. Aún llenos de sueño eran sobrecogedores. Y luego, brillantes de rabia, paralizantes... Intimidantes.

-Yo...no pude,-admitió a regañadientes.-Tuve miedo.

-Entonces no seas tonta, y no te enojes con él. Sabes que odia que lo despierten sin motivo. Era obvio que sacara su aguijón. Más si no querías decirle el porqué. Y no te preocupes...no le ha coqueteado a ninguna mujer en mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Shaina dio un poderoso salto. Se mareó.

-¿Él...no ha...coqueteado con otras?,-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Así es. Parece que ya no le gusta la idea.

-¿Así, tan de repente?

La otra asintió.

-Últimamente se ve algo enfermo.

"Enfermo de amor", pensó

-¿En…enfermo?

-Si...parece que por lo mismo es que no sale del templo. Camus me ha dicho cosas al respecto,-informó Marin.

-¿Camus?

-Sí. ¿Quién más?

-Creí que tu novio...

-Aiolia es cercano a Milo, pero tienen muchos piques. Camus lo entiende más. Y parece sinceramente preocupado por él. De lo contrario, no lograría hacerlo hablar tanto. Ya sabes cómo es Camus.

-Sí,-susurró, distraída.-Sé cómo es.

-Anda habla con él. No pierdes nada, y seguro que se disculpa si de verdad se portó tan patán.

-Qué venga él,-se empecinó.

Marin volvió a suspirar.

-Está bien, haz como quieras, hermosa. Total el problema es tuyo.

En otro lado, Camus miraba el templo de Escorpio con perplejidad.

-Eh, Milo...,-se atrevió a susurrar.- ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-¡Lárgate, Camus!,-oyó desde adentro.

El santo de Acuario se inclinó para examinar los muebles, que estaban volcados. Muchos tenían marcas como de picaduras. El patrón se repetía en las paredes. Sabiendo cómo se las gastaba su amigo cuando estaba enojado, decidió pasar. Tocó la puerta con cuidado.

-¡Te dije que te largaras, Camus!

-Milo...

-¡LARGO!, aulló.

Haciendo caso omiso, empujó la puerta.

La habitación estaba en un estropicio similar. Los muebles estaban volcados y la cabecera de la cama estaba rota. La colcha estaba hecha jirones entre las manos del santo de Escorpio. Camus percibió el cosmos acumulado en los dedos del escorpión. Se quedó mirándolo con sorpresa. El rostro de Milo estaba rojo y respiraba con pesadez.

-¿Cuántas tandas has disparado?,-le preguntó, sin alterarse.

-Perdí la cuenta,-gruñó.-Estoy agotado.

-Por supuesto que estás agotado. Con cada tanda gastabas cosmos. ¿Qué le hiciste a Shaina?

El escorpión le volvió la espalda. Su mano siguió arañando la cama casi como un reflejo.

-Lo he echado todo a perder. Me comporté como un patán y ella se enojó conmigo. Apuesto a que ahora me odia.

-¿No le dijiste nada, cierto?,-atajó el francés.

-No pude. Mi orgullo se interpuso.

-Mon dieu,-repuso muy bajito. Y luego más alto:-De acuerdo, eres terco. ¿Y por qué has hecho este desorden? No parece una situación como para semejante berrinche.

-Estaba furioso conmigo mismo por ser tan idiota. Y además no me siento bien. Creo que el mal dormir me ha nublado el juicio. Necesitaba desahogarme.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Aiolos me advirtió sobre el escándalo. Eres un bestia, Milo.

-Una bestia enamorada,-susurró por lo bajo.

-Bueno, Bestia. ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? ¿Le vas a ir a pedir disculpas o te vas a quedar aquí encerrado?,-le preguntó.-Y no me digas que no sabes,-le advirtió,

-No lo sé,-admitió, sintiéndose embotado. Camus rodó los ojos.-Supongo que trataré de descansar un poco y luego iré a buscarla para pedirle disculpas. No me siento bien,-repitió, cerrando los ojos.

El acuariano rodeó la cama y le puso una mano sobre la frente. No le sorprendió encontrarla ardiendo. Por acto reflejo, su mano emitió un poco de aire helado. Milo gimió, algo aliviado y abrió los ojos, que brillaban febriles.

-Parece que el mal dormir te ha dejado algo más que mal juicio. Estás ardiendo, mon ami.- ¿Desde hace cuánto te sientes así?

-Anoche cuando me acosté, ya me sentía algo mal. Supongo que durante la noche, la fiebre se terminó de instaurar en mi cuerpo.

"Y aún así tuvo la fuerza necesaria para disparar unas cuantas tandas de la Scarlet Needle. Milo me sorprende", pensó.

-Descansa, Milo. Mientras, iré a buscar a alguien para que te atienda.

-No, Camus, espera...,-se levantó, tratando de retenerlo. Un intenso mareo se apoderó de su persona y soltó un fuerte gruñido, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre las almohadas, jadeando.

El santo de Acuario bajó las escaleras como una exhalación. Se topó con Marin y Shaina, que caminaban de prisa en la dirección contraria. La italiana se cohibió al verlo.

-Marin, ¿no sabes dónde están las doncellas? No me he topado con ninguna.

-Hoy era día de limpieza en el comedor. Supongo que la mayoría estarán ahí, ¿por qué?

-Milo está enfermo. Supuse que necesitaría de alguien que lo cuidara. Aunque conociendo como es el bicho de terco, no va a querer que lo ayuden.

-¿Milo está enfermo?, se sobresaltó Shaina.- ¿Qué tiene?

-Fiebre,-resumió.-Parece que todo se le ha juntado y le ha pasado la factura,-insinuó.

-¿Tiene muchos grados por encima de la normal?,-se informó Marin.

-No lo sé con exactitud. Pero arde como una tea. Y la magnífica exhibición de anoche puede haber acelerado el proceso.

-¿Exhibición? ¿Qué exhibición?,-preguntó Shaina, temblando por dentro.

-Aiolos me contó que hoy en la madrugada, se enojó por algo y se puso a disparar la Scarlet Needle. Es posible que el gasto de cosmos lo afectara. Llevaba días mal durmiendo y mal comiendo. Un gasto tan significativo de cosmos puede haberlo afectado.

-¿Y no dijo por qué se enfadó?

-Aiolos mencionó algo sobre una discusión y que dijo que era un idiota. Ignoro sobre qué se tratará. El templo es un desastre.

El santo femenino de Ofiuco echó a correr, sin esperar segundas razones.

-¡Espera, Shaina! ¿Pero qué...?

-Vamos detrás de ella. Quién sabe lo que le estará pasando por la cabeza ahora mismo,-se preocupó Marin

Subió las escaleras como un bólido. Se detuvo en la puerta, respirando con agitación. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vieron el desorden imperante. Sin perder tiempo, esquivó los muebles y se fue directo hasta la habitación del griego. Empujó la puerta con cuidado y entró. Palideció al ver el estado en el que estaba el joven. Se subió a la cama sin dilación y se pegó al costado del santo de Escorpio. Levantó una mano y le quitó los mechones sudados de la frente.

-Milo...,-sollozó muy bajito.-Por mi culpa estás así.

Él gimió y abrió los ojos, pero no pudo distinguirla bien ya que tenía la mirada borrosa. Se sumió de nuevo en una sobresaltada inconsciencia. Shaina siguió acariciándole la sudorosa frente con cariño. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Camus y Marin llegaban detrás de ella.

-¿Has visto?,-se burló la japonesa.-es nada más que pura terquedad. Lo quiere como a nada.

-Puede que la enfermedad de Milo no sea tan mala como pareciera. Al parecer ayudó en algo. Iré a buscar a los chicos para que me ayuden con esto.

-¿Y Milo?

-No te preocupes. Tiene la mejor enfermera que podría desear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cositas :3 Tercos, tercos :v
> 
> A ver cuándo van a ceder :3
> 
> Bueh…creo que no hay mucho que agregar esta vez, así que así queda.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	4. Trato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya les dejo el capítulo. De nada (?
> 
> Como pueden ver, es desde el punto de vista de Shaina.

**Shaina POV**

Pasé una mano por el rostro sudoroso de Milo. Ya hacía varios días que estaba así y no mejoraba. Al contrario, su fiebre persistía, amenazadoramente alta. Camus, que ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, venía dos veces al día a bajarle la temperatura, aunque en realidad, no podía hacer mucho contra el devastador calor que devoraba al santo de Escorpio.

-Hay que llamar a un médico,-había recomendado.-Temo que esto no es una fiebre común.

-Pero Camus,-objeté, con dudas,-¿De dónde vamos a sacar a un doctor? El médico del pueblo es un charlatán y de aquí a Atenas hay bastante trecho.

-Ya lo sé,-resopló.-Ya lo sé. Pero es esto o dejarlo morir. No sabemos qué le ha causado la fiebre. Puede ser una infección o algo interno que no podemos ver a simple vista. Y en ése caso, necesitaría antibióticos. No podemos dárselos al tuntún.

-¿Y si...?,-insinué. Ni siquiera me dejó terminar.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! No podemos molestar a los dioses por una estupidez cómo ésta. Mejor agotemos primero los recursos humanos que tenemos a nuestro alcance. Y si eso no funciona, ya podemos molestar a los inmortales.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar lógicamente en un momento así?,-refunfuñé.

-Escúchame, Shaina. No creas que no me preocupa. Pero no creo que sea necesario tomar medidas extraordinarias...aún. Tengamos paciencia.

-Pero ya lleva una semana así...

-Lo sé,-volvió a repetir. No le hubiera creído si no supiera de antemano que él también estaba preocupado.

-Está bien,-claudiqué.

Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa rara, preocupada. Me dejó sentada en la cama.

-Ya ves lo que nos haces pasar, bicho,-le dije a Milo, mientras cogía el paño húmedo para pasárselo por la frente.

Los temblores de su cuerpo hicieron que el mío temblara. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Camus tenía razón. No podíamos apresurarnos. Y aunque yo daría un brazo para que él se recuperara, tendría que ser paciente. Una paciencia que no tenía.

Empecé a escuchar los pasos de los dorados cruzando el templo. ¿Acaso había una asamblea o algo? Salí de la habitación.

-Dohko, ¿qué sucede?,-le pregunté al santo de Libra.

-Nos llamaron de arriba. Ignoro qué pasará esta vez.

Me mordí el labio nerviosa.

Me senté en la cama a pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Porque desde luego no pensaba hacerle caso a Camus. Tenía razón, Milo necesitaba un médico. Pero el médico que yo tenía en mente era uno que sabía que no iba a fallar y tampoco gastaría tiempo en tratamientos estúpidos. No sería gratis, claro, pero valía la pena. Lo más difícil sería despistar a Camus, porque bien sabía que no me iba a quitar los ojos de encima ya que desconfiaba de mí.

Y la única forma de pasarle por encima era hablar con la señorita Athena y lograr que ésta me diera su bendición. Cosa que si bien no era difícil, pues de seguro ésta accedería en cuanto le dijera que lo hacía por Milo, no estaba libre de peros, pues sabía que se opondría si yo corría riesgo alguno.

Me levanté y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto. Pensando, pensando. De vez en cuando cogía el trapo y lo pasaba por la frente de Milo, que a veces balbuceaba incoherentemente, sin abrir los ojos. Cuando los abría, siempre estaban perdidos y no parecía darse cuenta que yo estaba en la habitación con él. A menudo llamaba al galo con voz quejumbrosa, de seguro atormentado por el calor.

-No te preocupes, Camus ya viene,-lo tranquilicé, al oírlo quejarse. Odiaba aquella situación, odiaba no poder aliviar su sufrimiento. Lo único que podía hacer era cuidarlo como podía, enfriándole la frente con el paño, cantándole para que se durmiera, y ayudarle con asuntos meramente higiénicos y auxiliares. No era yo la que aliviaba su dolor, de eso se encargaba Camus. Pero eso se iba a acabar si yo me salía con la mía. Cuando él se curara, seria a mí a la que agradecería. No al santo de Acuario.

Sin embargo, había una sombra que se cernía sobre mi plan. Tendría que pagar un precio por lo que quería hacer y no estaba segura de qué era. El inmortal que podía ayudarme tenía fama de caprichoso y soberbio y como rechazara sus condiciones, podría castigarme de la manera más terrible que se le ocurriera. O peor, podía no concederme lo que pedía. Y ni siquiera la intervención de la señorita Athena me salvaría de ser así. Tenía que estar bien segura de lo que quería hacer, y de las consecuencias que tendría que pagar. Sabía bien que yo era capaz de hacer locuras por amor, y no solía irme bien cuando lo hacía. Pero esta vez lo pensaría antes de hacer nada. Porque esto talvez era una locura, pero era una locura cuerda.

Volví a oír los pasos metálicos de mis compañeros sobre el suelo. Salí, para ver si me podían decir lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?,-pregunté.

-Oh, no es nada, que viene A…-la mirada desafiante de Camus ya fue toda una declaración de intenciones que hizo que Aiolia se callara. Fruncí el ceño molesta.

-Ya veo,-dije solamente.-Camus, Milo te llamaba hace rato.

Salí del templo con los otros santos, sintiendo la mirada carmesí del undécimo guardián sobre mi espalda. Suspiré cansada y me acerqué a Mu.

-¿Así que viene Febo?,-le pregunté.

Me miró de reojo.

-Sí, la señorita dijo que vendrá a visitarla dentro de unos días.- ¿Por qué?

Miré alrededor, para asegurarme de que nadie nos oía.

-Camus me ha dicho que Milo necesita un doctor, pero quiere que lo atienda el médico de Atenas. Dice que no hay motivos para molestar a los dioses por eso, pero yo pienso distinto. Si la fiebre de Milo hubiera descendido talvez yo pensaría igual, pero como no lo ha hecho me preocupa que no tenga mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo. Quieres pedirle a Apolo que cure a Milo.

-Normalmente, lo pensaría dos veces antes de pasarle por encima a nadie, pero estoy muy preocupada.

-¿Le dijiste a la señorita Athena?

-Aún no. Primero quería estar segura de tenerlo todo planeado. Y de despistar a Camus, claro.

-¿Estás consciente de que no lo haría gratis?

-Por supuesto. Eso también lo he pensado. Tengo que estar muy segura de aceptar lo que sea que me pida.

-¿Y si te pide, ya sabes, eso? ¿Lo harías?

-Yo quisiera que mi primera vez fuera con el hombre que amo, pero...si me lo llegara a pedir, lo cumpliría.

-Ten en cuenta que el ego del Letoida es muy grande. No va a aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Ya lo he pensado,-suspiré.-No sé si estaré volviéndome loca.

-La idea no es mala,-me tranquilizó.-Lo que sucede es que tienes que pensar muy bien qué es lo que estás dispuesta a arriesgar por ello. Es mucho lo que hay en juego, querida Shaina.

-Entonces, ¿no crees que sea mala idea?,-pregunté, ilusionada.

-En lo absoluto. Más bien me extraña que Camus no te apoye. Con una duración como ésta, cualquiera hubiera muerto. Talvez lo que lo ha salvado es que llegue a bajarle la temperatura. No debería perder más tiempo.

-Dice que es mejor gastar todos los recursos humanos, antes de recurrir a los divinos.

-Si hubiera dicho eso hace un par de días, tendría lógica. Milo ya no tiene tiempo,-determinó.

-Es lo que pienso yo. Talvez quiere asegurarse de que es algo físico, y no algo psicológico.

El santo de Aries se encogió de hombros.

-Conociendo a Camus es muy posible. Tú solo no te preocupes.

-Oye, ¿y vendrá solo? No quisiera lidiar con Ártemis tampoco.

-Por lo que nos dijo la señorita Athena, eso es precisamente lo que quiere. Se habrán peleado de nuevo.

-Qué interesante,-afirmé.-Bueno, iré a descansar un rato y luego iré a ver a la señorita Athena.

-Ten cuidado,-me advirtió, con seriedad.-Camus sospecha algo.

-¿Por qué crees que quiero despistarlo? Pero de todas maneras, no hubiera podido Impedírmelo,-levanté la hoja que tenía en la mano.-Era cuestión de recitar esto.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Es un peán.

-¿Qué, aquí hay peanes en la biblioteca?

-Hay de todo. Himnos a todos los dioses.

-¿El maestro Shion no te dijo nada?

-Le dije que era con fines didácticos. Supongo que se lo tragó.

-De todas formas, tampoco es que quieres hacer algo malo con eso. Tan solo quieres usarlo para atraer al dios. ¿Y qué opina Marin de esto?

-No se lo he dicho.

-La idea no es mala. El único problema podría ser...

-El pago.

-Sí...el pago. Ojalá tuvieras alguna idea de lo que querría,-me confió.

-¿No hay ejemplos en los relatos?

-Generalmente sacrificios u ofrendas. Aunque eso es cuando el solicitante no tiene pechos.

-¿Tienes miedo que te pida algo sexual? ¿O más bien lo deseas?

-Pues supongo que no muchos pueden jactarse de compartir el lecho con un dios por estos días, ¿no?,-me reí.-Y aunque yo no quiera, no podré hacer nada si le entra el capricho. Como te dije, no quisiera que me lo pidiera. Pero si lo hace, será mejor no negárselo.

-Pobre Shaina, lo que haces por amor.

-Estoy loca, Mu.

-No, estás tan cuerda como yo. Solo estás enamorada.

-Ojalá Camus me entendiera.

-Olvídate del cubo. Él va muy a su aire. También quiere lo mejor para Milo...a su manera.

-Qué rara fiebre que le ha dado.

-Sí, es extraño,-coincidió.-Pero no te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

Suspiré, mientras me iba a mi casa. Cada vez estaba más convencida de lo que iba a hacer, y no me importaba que me dijeran que estaba loca. Como siempre, yo dando un brazo por mis enamorados. Un día me iba a ir muy mal por causa de eso...

Me acosté y dormí un par de horas. Cuando me desperté, sentía que no había dormido nada. Subí de prisa hasta el octavo templo. No había ni rastro de Camus. O se había pirado, o estaba en algún lado vigilándome. Entré en la habitación y me quedé mirando a Milo por unos segundos. Después, le eché los cabellos hacia atrás para revisar su temperatura. Para mi sorpresa, ya estaba algo más frío y ya no temblaba tanto. ¿Podría ser que hubiera respondido a las sesiones de frío que le daba Camus?

-No te ilusiones, todavía está enfermo. No se va a curar tan fácilmente de un trauma psicológico,-oí una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Señorita Athena!,-exclamé, sorprendida.- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Camus me dijo que discutieron,-me explicó, mientras caminaba majestuosamente hacia el escritorio y se asomaba por la ventana.

Pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

-¿Trauma psicológico, dijo? ¿Qué trauma?

-Al parecer ha estado escondiendo algunos sentimientos y eso lo ha hecho enfermar. Necesita aceptarlos para sanar.

-Pero ya no tiene fiebre, ¿o sí?,-argüí, mirándolo ansiosamente.

-Parece que no, pero no despertará en un tiempo. Como te digo, sigue enfermo. Esto ha sido solo un mecanismo de defensa de su mente para escapar de lo que sea que lo haya afectado.

-¿Entonces...ya no es necesario que yo llame a Febo?, me cohibí, bajando la mirada, roja como un tomate.

Arqueó una ceja.

-¿A mi hermano? ¿Para qué?

Cogí a Milo por las axilas y lo trasladé al sillón. Seguidamente, quité las sábanas sucias y las cambié por otras limpias, evitando el contacto visual con la diosa. Seguidamente, fui a llenar la bañera de agua caliente, mientras sacaba una toalla y ropa limpias.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba, lo llevé al baño y empecé a desvestirlo. Se quejó y medio abrió los ojos, pero ni siquiera protestó. Metí la mano en la bañera, para checar la temperatura del agua y lo sujeté para ayudarlo a entrar. Como siempre, pareció que el contacto con el agua lo aliviara.

-¿Shaina?,-oí a mis espaldas.

Me apoyé de manera que pudiera alcanzarlo y empecé a enjabonarle el cuerpo.

-Camus ya estaba hablando de mandar a traer a un médico para que revisara a Milo, pero yo le dije que no, que era gastar dinero y un tiempo que Milo no parecía tener. Yo prefería decirle a algún dios. Me refutó que no, que era mejor no molestar a los dioses por algo así, que mejor gastar todos los recursos humanos que tuviéramos, antes de pasar a los divinos, por eso discutimos. Pero de todas formas, yo pensaba seguir adelante con esto...Hasta me conseguí un peán...,-me concentré en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Y pensaste en los pros y los contras de pedirle algo así a Apolo?

-Sabía que no iba a ser de gratis, y lo único que me preocupaba era qué podría pedirme el dios, porque técnicamente podría pedirme lo que le placiera...y conociéndolo...Pero decidí seguir adelante con eso. Decidí que no me importaba lo que tuviera que darle a Apolo...si eso significaba que Milo se iba a recuperar. Y como Camus no estaba de acuerdo, empezó a recelar de mí. Apuesto que con afán de detenerme fue que le dijo.

-Pero Shaina, Apolo incluso podría pedirte que compartieras su lecho. ¿Estarías dispuesta a darle algo tan preciado como tu virginidad?

Sonreí con amargura.

-¿No sabe? Yo voy hasta las últimas consecuencias por aquellos a los que amo. Si yacer con el Letoida me da la oportunidad de hacerlo luego con Milo...lo haría sin dudarlo,-mi mano se cerró sobre el pecho de Milo, inconscientemente.-No voy a quedarme sentada sin hacer nada. Pero si es algo mental, no hay nada que hacer, ¿cierto? No será necesario...-rematé, cogiéndole el cabello y lavándoselo con energía.

-Y Camus desaprueba esto.

-Claro. Ya lo conoce, es la voz de la razón. Y yo, al parecer, la de la sinrazón.

-Acesio puede curarlo de cualquier mal que sufra. No por nada es el dios de la medicina y la curación. Pero esta petición se la haré yo. Prefiero deberle yo, porque a mí no podrá pedirme lo mismo que a tí.

Sentí la rabia surgir dentro de mí como un volcán. ¿Por qué todos insistían en que no lo hiciera?

Ella se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y guardó silencio, aguardando.

-Pero quería decírselo yo,-murmuré, como una niña pequeña, adelantando el labio inferior.-Esa iba a ser mi prueba de amor. Ya que al parecer no puedo decírselo, tendré que demostrárselo.

-Está bien. Parece que ya has tomado tu decisión. Yo te apoyaré, lo sabes. Pero ten cuidado, Shaina. Asegúrate de poder cumplir lo que sea que te pida, de lo contrario te meterás en un buen lío, del que ni siquiera yo podré salvarte.

-¿Puedo pedirle una cosa?

-Dime

-No le diga a Milo. Tengo la sensación de que haría una tontería si lo supiera. Prefiero decírselo cuando todo haya pasado.

-Por supuesto que sí, como desees. No le diré nada a Milo. Solo espero que no te metas en un lío demasiado grande.

-Descuide, sé lo que hago, afirmé con decisión.- ¿Cuándo vendrá Febo?

-Pronto. Quizás mañana, según lo que me dijo. Pero no lo busques inmediatamente. Déjalo tranquilo al principio, que lo que quiere es descansar.

-Está bien, asentí, levantando a Milo, para ayudarlo a secarse. Él se apoyó en mí para no perder el equilibrio, y mi estómago dio un bandazo, como siempre, mientras sentía como un montón de cascabeles. La gente sentía mariposas...y yo sentía como un montón de serpientes agitando sus cascabeles contra las paredes de mi estómago. Supongo que era parecido.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó, arrastrándome con él. Caí sobre su pecho desnudo y suspiré con cansancio, mientras me ponía de pie.

-Milo, vamos, levántate. No puedo vestirte en el suelo. ¡Levántate!

Abrió los ojos y me miró, de nuevo con aquella expresión febril que me ponía nerviosa. De nuevo volvía a subirle la fiebre. Ni siquiera parecía consciente de que era yo la que lo estaba cuidando.

La señorita Athena lo sujetó y le pasó la túnica por la cabeza con rapidez, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con sus brazos. Sacudió la cabeza y el cabello mojado dejó escapar gotas de agua, como las espigas de trigo doblegadas por la lluvia.

-¡Milo!,-protesté.

Entre las dos lo dejamos en la cama y lo arropamos con las mantas. Toqué su frente y me di cuenta de que el calor regresaba poco a poco.

-Es imposible,-me quejé.-No le baja.

-No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien,-me confió.

"Tiene qué", pensé.

Se arrebujo en la cama en posición fetal, como tratando de aliviar el dolor. Seguidamente, se volvió a colocar boca arriba, respirando con pesadez. Aquel rojo infernal le cubría las mejillas de nuevo. Empezó a susurrar, desvariando, y moviendo la cabeza con frenetismo.

-¡Milo!,-me desesperé, pasándole la mano por la cara ansiosamente.-Estoy aquí, amor. Estoy aquí.

No me hizo ni el más mínimo caso y siguió revolviéndose en la cama.

-Ha tenido una recaída,-se preocupó la señorita Athena,

-¿Otra vez?,-salí de la habitación.- ¡Camus!,-lo llamé, esperando que no anduviera muy lejos.- ¡CAMUS!,-repetí, elevando la voz una octava más de lo usual, al ver que no contestaba.

-¿Qué pasa, mujer?-oí que me decía.

Me volví en dirección a la voz.

-Ha tenido una recaída,-resumí.

Un brillo de preocupación destelló en aquellos rubíes y se apresuró a entrar en el cuarto del enfermo.

Yo me senté en las escaleras del templo a pensar. Ciertamente, no me sentía bien yo tampoco. Solo esperaba no enfermarme yo también. Eso sería el colmo. Me distraje viendo las estrellas que brillaban en el firmamento y parpadeaban como burlándose de los mortales. Las tres estrellas del cinturón de Orión resplandecían. Solté una risa amarga, dándome cuenta de la gran ironía que era el que aquella constelación brillase en el cielo en aquella funesta época.

Me levanté y fui a hacerme algo de comer, aunque tampoco estaba comiendo mucho que digamos. El aire se notaba algo más frío, por efecto de los poderes de Camus, como de costumbre luego de que éste aliviara un poco a Milo. Justo cuando yo iba hacia mi habitación con el vaso de leche en la mano, él salía del cuarto de Milo.

-¿Y cómo está?,-le pregunté.

-Su temperatura ha bajado. Con suerte dormirá bien esta noche. Volveré mañana. Buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien,-le deseé.

Sí, porque yo no iba a hacerlo, ya fuera por estar pendiente de Milo o preocupada acerca del día siguiente. Era justo entonces, que él lo hiciera.

Me senté en la cama, pensativa. Eran muchas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Tendría que hacer algún ejercicio para relajarme, o no lograría conciliar el sueño. Me acosté sobre la colcha y cerré los ojos. Al cabo de unas horas me desperté como si no hubiera descansado nada. Suspiré y me levanté, a la vez que iba hacia la habitación del octavo guardián. Como había dicho Camus, no parecía estar pasando mala noche. Subí a la cama y recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho. Ahora su respiración era acompasada, solo interrumpida por pequeños resoplidos. Sabía que conforme las horas avanzaran, su temperatura subiría y su aliento se volvería cada vez más irregular, pero por ahora parecía estar todo bien. Me pegué a su costado y apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, sabiendo que aquello me ayudaría a dormir mejor.

La mañana me sorprendió tendida en la cama a una buena distancia de Milo. Si su temperatura había subido, era obvio que mi cuerpo hubiera buscado alejarse. Me volví y le eché un vistazo. Otra vez estaba colorado. Le di un beso en la frente y mis labios ardieron.

-De nuevo estás ardiendo,-suspiré.-No importa. Eso se acaba hoy.

-¿Qué se acaba hoy?,-escuché a Camus.

-Nada,-me zafé.-La señorita me dio permiso para ir a Atenas a traer al médico.

Sonrió satisfecho, creyendo que había decidido hacerle caso.

"Sigue soñando, Camus", pensé. No era por nada, pero en el estado en el que estaba Milo no había tiempo para demasiado. Seguro que me iba a congelar hasta el cuello cuando se diera cuenta, pero ya no me importaba.

Bajé las escaleras a la carrera para ir a mi casa a bañarme antes de ir a hacer lo que tenía planeado.

El día transcurrió normal. Le dije a Marin lo que tenía planeado hacer. No le hizo mucha gracia.

-Pues espero que no te vaya mal. Supongo que ya has pensado bien en las consecuencias de hacerlo.

-Claro que sí. Solo espero que no me pida nada muy extraño.

Me puso la mano en el hombro.

-Anda. Y esta vez no te quedes solo ahí.

-¿Por quién me tomas? Pues claro que no me quedaré tiesa como un palo. Aunque sería bueno que le avisaran a Dohko, por si acaso.

-¿A Dohko?,-se sorprendió la otra.

-Camus no está de acuerdo con que haga esto, y apuesto que cuando se dé cuenta de lo que voy a hacer acabaré en un Freezing Coffin. Tendrán que decirle a Dohko para que me saque de ahí.

-No creo que Camus vaya a ser tan bruto. No más ya sabes cómo es. Habrá querido una razón lógica o una reacción lógica, y como no estás de acuerdo con él se enojó.

-¿Te dijo algo?,-sospechó la otra.

-Puede,-se escasqueó.

-¡No puedo creerlo!,-se lamentó.- ¡Es el colmo!

-No te mortifiques. Solo tienes que hacer lo que has planeado y Camus no podrá hacer nada.

-Solo espero que no se lo tome demasiado mal.

\- Ya verás cómo se le pasa muy pronto.

-Eso espero. No quiero enemistarme con él tampoco,-me preocupé.

-Oye, ¿no te parece que de repente hay más luz?,-me cambió el tema.

Efectivamente, parecía que la luz era aún más fuerte si podía caber.

-¿Habrá llegado ya?

-No lo sé. Supongo. Solo eso podría ser que la cantidad de luz aumentara.

-Yo me iré a bañar. No lo he hecho hoy.

-Anda, date un baño, cochinilla,-se burló.

-No te preocupes, ya lo voy a hacer,-devolví.

-Mucha suerte, me deseó.

-Gracias,-dije.

No podía ocultarlo, estaba más nerviosa de lo normal. ¿Y cómo no estarlo, cuando me lo estaba jugando todo?

Me bañé, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, y pasé media hora tratando de meter el pie en el leotardo, en vez de hacerlo en el zapato. Tragué casi sin fijarme lo que llevaba a mi boca. Después me puse a buscar la página donde había anotado el himno. Empecé a revolver cajones. Si lo perdía, el maestro me mataría. ¿Por qué no lo habría anotado en otro lugar? "Qué tonta", pensé.

Por fin lo encontré, debajo de un montón de libros, que por la capa de polvo, hace mucho que ni hojeaba. De seguro que lo había metido ahí precisamente por el miedo a perderlo.

Me fui hasta el bosque que estaba detrás del Santuario, pensando en buscar un lugar apartado. No quería que cualquier idiota pasara por ahí y lo mandara todo a rodar.

Cogí la hoja y me senté apoyando la espalda en uno de los árboles. Me quedé mirando las palabras escritas, pensándolas antes de decirlas, sintiéndolas…

Ni siquiera fue necesario que las pronunciara. Pronto llegó a mis oídos el dulce sonido de los acordes de una lira. Me enderecé, con expectación. Al poco tiempo apareció el hijo de Leto acompañado de la señorita Athena. Noté que mi rostro ardía detrás de la máscara y por si acaso, me tapé la cara con la hoja.

-Shaina, ¿qué haces?, oí que me preguntaba la señorita Athena .

Retiré la hoja.

-Oh, nada. Solo estaba leyendo,-dije, enseñando la hoja-es muy relajante hacerlo al aire libre.

Ella le puso una mano a su hermano en el hombro y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como acordándose de algo.

-Acabo de acordarme de que olvidé algo en el templo. Ya vuelvo,-dijo, yéndose por el otro lado.

Genial. ¿Y ahora qué hacía yo? De repente no parecía tan sencillo.

Observé al dios de reojo. Tenía la cabeza ceñida por una áurea corona de hojas de laurel, que resaltaba contra su cabello lacio y pelirrojo que le acariciaba el pecho. Su rostro era perfecto...no, no sólo su rostro…su cuerpo también presentaba aquella perfección divina que les faltaba a los mortales. La túnica se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso. Su muñeca izquierda era adornada por un brazalete de oro. Aquellos ojos presentaban el mismo color celeste límpido del cielo sobre nosotros, y en aquel momento tenían un cierto tinte inquisitivo.

-Ya que mi hermana nos ha dejado solos a propósito, supongo que tienes algo que pedirme, ¿o no es así, Shaina de Ofiuco?

Ni siquiera le pregunté cómo sabía cuál era mi constelación protectora. Me levanté algo tambaleante y le hice una graciosa reverencia.

-Sí, mi señor. Tengo una petición que haceros y espero que podáis concedérmela.

-¿De qué se trata?,-inquirió, cruzándose de brazos, y mirándome con cierta diversión brillándole en los ojos.

-Se trata del santo de Escorpio…desde hace una semana está enfermo con fiebres muy altas y no ha respondido a ningún tratamiento posible. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue…

-Pedirme que lo curara, ¿no es así? No tengo objeciones, pero debes estar consciente de que no lo haré sin algo a cambio.

-Ya lo sé, y lo estuve pensándolo bien, pues sé perfectamente que debería daros algo a cambio.

-Estás consciente de que podría pedirte lo que me plazca, ¿verdad?

-Sí, señor, yo haría lo que fuera por Milo. No importa lo que me suceda a mí.

El corazón de Apolo tembló recordando a otra doncella, que en otros tiempos también decidió darlo todo para evitarle la muerte al hombre que amaba. Aquella guerrera también parecía ser áquel tipo de mujer. Pero aun así no podía ceder tan fácilmente. Decidió probarla, para comprobar que era digna de recibir su ayuda.

Avanzó despacio y le quitó la máscara a Shaina, levantándole la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré. Pero a cambio…tendrás que compartir mi lecho.

El corazón de Shaina dio un salto y se detuvo por un segundo que se alargó eternamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya está, díganme loca, obsesionada, Apolobeliever, como quieran :v Pero la verdad es que no puedo resistirme a meterlo en cada fic que escribo desde Mi Ángel Guardián :v La figura de éste dios ejerce una fascinación sobre mí que no me explico, pero arre, a explotarla :v Acá está. Es un dios muy interesante y es el único dios puramente grecorromano que existe. En otras palabras, Febo es el único dios griego que no fue modificado por los romanos. Recibe varios epítetos, el más famoso de ellos es Febo, "el brillante". También se le llama Flechador, por usar arco y flechas como arma, Pitio, por su carácter de patrón de la adivinación y por ser el asesino de la serpiente Phyton (¿les suena la Pitonisa?) y Musageta, por ser el líder de las nueve musas y un compañero habitual de éstas. Los campeones en las justas deportivas eran investidos con coronas de laurel, por ser el árbol en cuestión consagrado a Apolo, y por ser éste el patrón de los deportes. Más adelante, los emperadores romanos empezarían a usarlas, como alusión a su poder, tomando al Sol como el símbolo de reyes y emperadores. Es falso sin embargo, que Apolo sea el dios del Sol. Esa fue una identificación muy posterior, que se dio hasta el imperio romano, cuando Justiniano dijo que Helios era la única divinidad solar existente y que otras divinidades con características solares eran desdobles suyos, lo que volvió a Apolo un desdoble de Helios. El hijo de Leto es una deidad solar, pero esa característica solar es representada en su capacidad adivinatoria y en las armas que usa, el arco y la flecha. Es el dios de la luz, eso sí. Más tarde, Luis XIV, el "rey Sol" tomaría esa identificación y vería a Apolo como el dios del Sol y a su hermana como la diosa de la Luna en contraposición. Pero en realidad, es una característica que no se les dio en Grecia.
> 
> "Letoida" es el patronímico que se le da a Apolo. Significa "hijo de Leto" Busqué muchísimo el patronímico que se les da a los gemelos como hijos de la hija de Febe. Supongo que algo bueno tiene la cantidad de cosas que tengo que leer para la U, encuentras cosas sin proponértelo
> 
> Como dios de la medicina, puede curar, pero también puede enfermar. Les mandó un par de plagas a los griegos durante la guerra de Troya. Es padre de Asclepio, comúnmente considerado el dios de la medicina (la acepción no es del todo errónea), representado en la constelación de Ofiuco. Está relacionado tanto con Ofiuco como con Escorpio (casualmente :v )
> 
> 'Acesio' (gr. Ακεσιος) significa "sanador" es uno de los epítetos de Apolo como dios de la medicina y la curación
> 
> Un peán (gr. Παιάν) era un canto dirigido a Apolo como dios-sanador. Posteriormente el sentido de plegaria o canto se extiende a otros dioses: Ares, Dioniso, etcétera, cobrando más importancia el canto de los guerreros previo al combate dirigido a Apolo, posiblemente en su vertiente de dios guerrero y purificador relacionada con su victoria sobre la serpiente Python.
> 
> Un poquito de drama no nos hace daño :v La doncella a la que se refiere es Alcestis, la esposa del rey Admeto de Feras. Como un castigo, Apolo fue obligado a ser el guardián de los ganados de éste rey por tiempo indefinido. Al ver la justicia y bondad con la que trataba a los demás lo recompensó en muchas maneras, y hay quienes aseguran que se enamoró de él.
> 
> Tiempo después, el rey enfermó de gravedad y le quedaba muy poco tiempo. Angustiado, el dios le pidió a su padre que evitara esa muerte. Zeus le dijo que ni siquiera él podía evitar los avances del Destino: Admeto se salvaría, pero solo si alguien moría en su lugar. Apolo partió raudo, pero se desesperó cuando nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, fue capaz de dar su vida por el rey. La única que se ofreció voluntaria fue Alcestis, su joven esposa. El dios intentó disuadirla, pues era demasiado joven para morir y dejaría a sus hijos sin madre, pero la reina se mantuvo firme en su propósito de dar su vida por el rey. Cuando murió, Tanathos se la llevó, y su marido se recuperó. Heracles la rescató cuando bajó al Inframundo. En otras versiones, Perséfone, asombrada por su sacrificio, la resucitó.
> 
> Y bueno…en el próximo capítulo volvemos a la narración en tercera persona.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	5. Sacrificio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan, chan, chan, chán :3 Ya vine :3

El corazón de Shaina volvió a su ritmo normal. Sentía el dedo que le sujetaba la barbilla como si quemara. Soltó un gran suspiro, y levantó la vista resueltamente.  
-Está bien, señor, como ordenéis. Haré lo que sea necesario.  
Apolo esbozó una misteriosa medio sonrisa y la soltó.  
-Está bien, Shaina. Yo sanaré a tu guerrero, pero a cambio me entregarás tu castidad. Solo elige el lugar.  
El corazón se le encogió, pero siguió adelante con su plan, resuelta a no echarse para atrás. Sabía que no iba a hacerlo en el templo de Escorpio, era demasiada la traición, como para hacerlo en ese lugar, tan cerca de Milo.  
-¿En mi cabaña estará bien? Esta noche,-tanteó.-Podéis hacer lo que queráis y luego cumplir mi petición.  
Temblaba por dentro, pero no quería echarse para atrás, consciente de que sería la última oportunidad de salvación que tenía Milo.  
El Letoida percibió sus dudas y su miedo, pero también su determinación y se asombró más aún. Sin duda aquella joven era algo que valía muchísimo la pena. Era de aquella clase de seres humanos que no se encontraban a menudo.  
-¿Me dejarás hacer a mí primero?-quiso asegurarse, algo perplejo, arqueando las cejas.  
-Yo ya sé que cumplirá su palabra,-se explicó.-Pero usted necesita confiar en mí. Es la única forma.  
Sonrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos.  
-Sea,-cerró el trato.-Que sea como deseas.  
-¡Se lo agradezco muchísimo!,-expresó con verdadera gratitud, mientras se iba corriendo.  
El dios se quedó a solas el tiempo suficiente, hasta que su hermana volvió a aparecer.  
-¿Qué demonios pretendes, Apolo?,-lo regañó.- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Ve a buscarte a alguien más para que te caliente la cama!  
-Calma, querida hermana.  
La diosa parpadeó, perpleja.  
-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?,-repitió.  
-Ya lo verás.-Por lo pronto, deja que las cosas sigan su curso.  
La virgen Tritogenia arqueó las cejas con escepticismo.  
-Si quieres vigilarla hazlo. Solo guárdate de intervenir,-repitió Febo, tranquilamente.-Está pasando lo que tenía que pasar.  
Athena titubeó, sabiendo que si el Destino estaba de por medio, no había nada que podía hacer.  
-No seas muy brusco con ella,-le recomendó, antes de desaparecer.  
Subió a ver a Milo, pensando en darle algo de espacio a Shaina. Encontró a Camus ofreciéndole su frío, para aliviarlo. El rostro del santo dorado se ensombreció cuando vio la expresión circunspecta de la diosa.  
-¿Qué?,-ladró, antes de que la diosa hubiera abierto la boca.  
-¿Cómo está Milo?,-preguntó ésta, con suavidad.  
-Al menos no está peor,-dijo solamente.  
-Algo es algo,-repuso mientras se sentaba al lado del enfermo y le acariciaba la frente.  
-¿Ya ha venido el médico?,-preguntó el galo.  
-¿El médico?,-se sorprendió.  
-Sí, Shaina ha dicho que usted le dio permiso de ir por el doctor.  
-No me ha dicho nada.  
-¡Esa desdichada! ¡Le ha dicho a Apolo! ¡Voy a matarla!,-gruñó.  
-Espera Camus,-lo detuvo.-No te enojes con Shaina. Ella solo está tratando de hacer lo mejor por Milo, a su modo de ver. No pretendía desairarte.  
-¿Pero qué tiene de malo lo que yo propuse?,-se quejó con voz enojada.  
-Nada en lo absoluto,-lo tranquilizó-Es solo que ella está tratando de hacer lo mejor a su modo.  
El pecho de él se agitó en un suspiro de rendición.  
-¿Qué le ha pedido a cambio?,-preguntó.  
-Su primera vez,-resumió.  
El corazón del galo dio un salto.  
-¿Qué?,-dijo, como en un eco.- ¿Su virginidad?  
-Así es.  
-¿Y va a hacerlo?,-preguntó él, perplejo.  
-¿Acaso le queda otra opción?-preguntó ella.-Además, ya ha reiterado muchas veces que no le importa sacrificar lo que sea si con eso Milo se salvara.  
-¿Y cuándo va a hacerlo?  
-Esta noche.  
-¿Por qué tan pronto?  
-Ella lo quiso así. Supongo que lo querrá hacer lo más pronto posible. Ya has visto que las recaídas que tiene son cada vez más agresivas y en un espacio más corto de tiempo. Esto terminará matándolo si no hacemos algo pronto.  
-Supongo que sí,-suspiró.  
-No te preocupes por Shaina. Sabe lo que hace. El que me preocupa es mi hermano. Si trama algo...  
-No se preocupe, señorita, usted sabe que él no es esa clase de dios. De seguro mantendrá su palabra.  
-Eso espero. Con él nunca se sabe,-suspiró.  
-¿Qué se hizo Shaina?  
-No lo sé. Supongo que estará en su cabaña. Solo quise darle su espacio. Lo necesitará.  
Él asintió con la cabeza y se retiró.  
Mientras tanto, Marin tocaba la puerta de la cabaña de su amiga, comida por los nervios. Necesitaba saber si a ésta le había ido bien. Le abrió la puerta una Shaina con señales de haber estado llorando.  
-¿Qué hiciste?,-se preocupó.  
-Nada...todavía.  
Marin se espantó.  
-Shaina... ¿qué vas a hacer?  
-...Nada  
-¡Shaina!,-la regañó.  
-¿Qué? Es verdad, no es nada.  
-Pero es suficiente para hacerte llorar, ¿no es así? No minimices tus penas o acabarás enfermando como Milo.  
La italiana se encogió de hombros.  
-Pensaba en Milo,-mintió.  
-¿Llorabas por Milo?,-se sorprendió.  
-Sí, por mi culpa está enfermo.  
-¿Cómo que por tu culpa?,-se sorprendió Marin.-Tú no le pediste que se enfermara.  
-Pero se enamoró de mí y eso lo ha enfermado,-se compungió  
-Lo que ha enfermado a Milo ha sido su propia terquedad, no tú,-le dijo con firmeza.-Por favor, no te culpes.  
-¿Qué crees que vaya a decir Camus?  
-¿Camus?, ¿Por qué Camus?  
-Porque le pasé por encima.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?,-se extrañó Marin  
-Por lo del médico.  
-Bah, no te preocupes. Solo tenían puntos de vista distintos, es todo. Lo que importa es que Milo sane.  
-Hablando de Milo...  
-¿Qué? ¿No habrás hecho una locura o algo así, verdad?  
-Pues...  
-¿Ahora qué hiciste?  
-Hablé con Apolo...  
-¿Y? ¿Qué te pidió?  
-Quiere que me acueste con él.  
-¿¡QUÉ!?  
-Pues...sí.  
-¿No lo vas a hacer, o sí?, preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta.  
-Sabes que sí lo haría, Marin. Tampoco quiero desairarlo y desencadenar alguna catástrofe.  
-¿Así que quieres, pero no quieres?  
-Algo así,-se encogió de hombros.-Aunque en realidad, no es que tenga mucha opción.  
-No te preocupes. Ya verás que todo sale bien.  
-Tiene que salir...si no.  
-No te preocupes, mujer,-manifestó su compañera.

Shaina suspiró.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?  
-Lo que quieras, amiga.  
-¿Puedes decirles que se mantengan alejados de aquí? No quiero curiosos.  
-Por supuesto. Me plantaré en la puerta con un garrote, de ser necesario. Nadie los molestará.  
El santo femenino de Ofiuco sonrió débilmente.  
-Gracias, Marin.  
-Ya no llores, tontita. Todo irá bien,-reiteró.-Porque llorabas por eso, ¿verdad?

La otra sonrió, casi con disculpa.

-Deberías preocuparte de que no llorara,-se burló.

-En eso tienes razón. Talvez estoy siendo estúpida.  
-No te preocupes. Es normal que estés asustada. Supongo que el hecho de que sea un dios es un pobre consuelo.  
-Si tú lo dices.

Mientras, en las dependencias interiores del Templo Mayor, Shion oía discutir a los dos dioses con expresión de circunstancias.

-¿Por qué será que siempre que hay algún problema por aquí, están involucrados los dioses?,-se preguntó con algo de resignación.-Estos muchachos...

-¡Te exijo que me respondas, Apolo! ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de Shaina?,-lo presionó.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, querida hermana. Lo sabrás en su momento, no antes. Por favor, no te desesperes,-le contestó él, sin perder la calma.  
-¡Febo...!  
-Querida Athena, mi presencia aquí obedece a la influencia de las Parcas. Y sabes que no se puede eludir las decisiones de éstas. Ni tampoco comunicarlas a otros que no sean los involucrados. Por favor, no insistas. Sabes lo que pasará si te revelo algo.

Ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Te entiendo, es solo que estoy nerviosa.  
-Como siempre cuando se trata de tus muchachos,-sonrió él.  
-Pero dime, ¿si estuvieras interesado en alguno de mis guerreros...?  
Él torció la boca.  
-¿Para qué me vuelva a ir mal, como siempre? No gracias,-se pasó la mano por la nuca, acalorado.  
-¿Quieres tomar un baño?, le sugirió ella.-En esta época del año siempre hace mucho calor. Entiendo que no estés acostumbrado, en el Olimpo las cosas son distintas  
-Te lo agradecería, querida hermana.  
-Sígueme,-le contestó, apartando la cortina. Cogió un cestillo de labores que tenía encima un hermoso pedazo de tela con exquisitos bordados. Una vez en el baño, llamó a las doncellas y ella se sentó a bordar mientras atendían al Letoida. Casi podía sentir la satisfacción que desprendía su hermano, al que sabía le gustaba provocar estragos en las emociones de los mortales, sobre todo si su belleza tenía que ver.  
"Es igual que Afrodita" pensó. "No me extraña que se enredaran aquella vez"

Febo adivinó los pensamientos de su hermana y sonrió para sí, complacido.

-¿Sabes a quién me recuerda esa guerrera tuya?  
-No, la verdad no. Pero contigo siempre te recuerdan a alguno de tus amantes, así que no hay mucho misterio. Será con Cirene, ¿no?,-contestó, sin apartar los ojos de su bordado.  
La risa del dios se dejó oír como el dulce sonido de una lira. Las doncellas se sonrojaron.

-Esta vez no, querida Palas. Esta vez no.  
-¿Entonces a quién?,-preguntó ella, intrigada, volviendo los ojos hacia Apolo.  
-Me recuerda a aquella doncella de Fera que fue capaz de sacrificar su vida para salvar la de su esposo.  
Ella dejó su labor y levantó la vista.  
-¿Te recuerda a Alcestis?,-repitió.- ¿Cómo?  
-Porque parece ser de ese tipo de mujeres que lo darían todo por la persona amada.  
-Sí, y tú sabiéndolo, te has aprovechado de ella. Como siempre, tu carácter caprichoso toma las riendas.  
Otra risa abandonó el pecho del dios.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?, se aturdió ella.  
-Las conclusiones a las que estás llegando, querida hermana. Quizás tengas razón, me gusta hacer siempre mi voluntad,-reconoció.-Pero no esta vez.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?,-sus manos dejaron de bordar y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el Flechador.  
-No puedo decírtelo, Athena.  
-¿Cómo qué no?  
El pecho del dios se infló en un suspiro.  
-Ya te lo he dicho.  
-Está bien, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Es solo que tengo un tan mal presentimiento...  
-¿Qué quieres decir?,-se extrañó él.  
-Hace un par de noches tuve una especie de sueño,-empezó a explicar ella.-Apenas desperté, supe que aquello no había sido un sueño común.  
-Explícame más detalladamente, Athena,-le pidió él, con interés, mientras sentía alivio en el agua que le corría en aquel momento por la espalda.  
-Era solo como una especie de flash-, empezó a explicar la hija de Zeus.-Por eso creo que no era un sueño común.  
Apolo asintió para sí mismo.  
-¿Qué es lo que ves?,-prosiguió con el interrogatorio,-mientras las doncellas le untaban el cuerpo en aceite, ya terminando el ritual del baño. Lo vistieron de nuevo y se retiraron con una reverencia.  
-Bueno, es como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta de arena, y en un segundo me parece que esta se dispersa, y deja ver a la Esfinge. El paisaje se vuelve a llenar de arena y es ahí cuando me despierto.  
Egletes se acercó a ella con el entrecejo fruncido.  
-No es la primera vez que nuestro padre oculta algo en Egipto, ¿sabes? Talvez algún dios que trata de liberarse de algún sello o algún mal que ha elegido aquella tierra para surgir. ¿La visión no te muestra nada más?  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-No por ahora, y eso me preocupa.  
-Tranquila, no apresures las cosas. Los sueños premonitorios normalmente son así, se muestran por fragmentos. ¿Ya hablaste con Hermes?  
-No se me había ocurrido. Pensé primero en tí.  
Apolo sonrió.  
-Recuerda que es el dios de la interpretación. Talvez pueda ayudarte a desentrañar otros fragmentos que puedan acudir a tí. Especialmente si no son claros.  
-¿Entonces no ves la mano del Destino en esto?  
-Por ahora no. Pero eso podría cambiar por lo pronto. Nunca se sabe, las Parcas son impredecibles. Estaré alerta.  
Ella suspiró.

-De nuevo una guerra o una confrontación. Llega a ser agotador, ¿sabes?  
-Imagino que sí. Espero que no sea nada malo.  
-¿Sabes? Suele suceder eso a menudo. A mí o a Shion. En realidad, es algo normal. Así sabemos que debemos enviarlos a una misión. Lo que me inquieta es este mal presentimiento.  
-Tranquilízate,-le recomendó él.-Habla con tu Sumo Sacerdote. Talvez sepa algo que tú no. No te apresures.  
-Gracias por el consejo, querido hermano.

-De nada, querida.

-Apolo...  
-Dime.  
-No seas muy duro con Shaina.  
-No te preocupes tanto, mujer,-le recomendó.- ¡Por el amor de Zeus!  
Ella sonrió  
-Ya, ya lo sé.

Siguieron hablando sobre temas varios un buen rato, hasta que decidieron dar otro paseo por los alrededores del Santuario.

En el templo de Escorpio, el santo de Acuario cuidaba del, todavía enfermo, octavo guardián. Las recaídas de éste, cada vez más cercanas entre sí lo tenían al borde de una crisis de nervios. Por otro lado, le intrigaba la ausencia del santo femenino de Ofiuco.  
-A lo mejor se siente avergonzada,-conjeturó.-Seguro se pasará por aquí más tarde.

Mientras tanto, Shaina caminaba de un lado a otro de su cabaña, nerviosa. Las agujas del reloj avanzaban implacablemente y el sol se hundía en el oeste lentamente. Decidió subir a ver a Milo antes de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Subió corriendo al templo y se coló en la habitación del griego. El frío la golpeó y tiritó con violencia. Vio al santo de Acuario sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

-¿Qué pasa?,-se preocupó.

-Ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él. Tengo miedo de que el frío que le doy choque con su temperatura y le haga daño. Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de refrescarlo.

-Shaina…,-se oyó, proveniente de la cama.

-¡Milo!,-se subió a la cama, y le empezó a acariciar el rostro con ansiedad.-Milo, no te mueras, ¿me oyes? No te mueras…

Él empezó a removerse con inquietud, reaccionando a las caricias. Balbuceaban incoherencias entre jadeos pesados.

-Milo, escucha, no te mueras.-Se inclinó hacia la oreja del santo de Escorpio, susurrando apremiante.-Si te mueres, yo misma iré hasta el Hades y te patearé el trasero, ¿me oyes?

Camus salió sigilosamente de la habitación para darles espacio, presintiendo que iba a escuchar algo delicado, cosa que no quería. Se sentó en la sala a esperar.

Mientras, Shaina acariciaba con ternura el rostro de Milo. El joven levantó la mano inconscientemente y la aferró a su brazo. Ella fijó los ojos en el rostro de Milo, creyendo que se había despertado, pero se encontró con los párpados temblando, todavía cerrados.

-Te amo, ¿me oyes? Te amo y no pienso dejar que mueras.-No le importó si Camus estaba o no escuchando.-No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Acercó su rostro al del santo de Escorpio y le dio un beso en los ardientes labios. De repente le pareció que su temperatura bajaba y se quedó mirándole la cara con ansias. Él dio un gran suspiro y se volvió sobre un costado.

-¡Camus!, lo llamó con la voz algo quebrada.

El galo entró en la habitación como una exhalación.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada, ¿por qué?

-Parece que la fiebre le ha bajado.

Camus suspiró.

-Espero que no sea la antesala de otra recaída. Eso sería terrible.

-Yo debo irme. Cuídalo, ¿sí?

-Descuida.

Cruzó los templos como una exhalación y se encaminó hacia su cabaña. Vio al santo femenino de Águila asomada a la ventana. Ésta le hizo un gesto y abrió la puerta al verla llegar.

-¿No ha llegado?, le preguntó.

Marin negó con la cabeza.

-¡Suerte!,-le dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Se quedó sola unos minutos. Aprovechó para cepillarse el pelo desordenado y quitarse la máscara, depositándola en la mesa. Al momento sintió el cosmos del dios detrás de ella y sintió las manos de él en sus hombros. Se volvió, sorprendida.

-¡Mi señor! Me ha asustado…,-dijo, mientras hacía una graciosa reverencia.

Apolo sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Bien Shaina, ¿estás lista?, dijo, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello de la joven.

-Sí…por favor sígame.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ella se volvió inmediatamente y le echó los brazos al cuello mientras le acercaba los labios a los del dios. Apolo desvió la cabeza y el beso acabó en la mejilla. Mientras, dejó que ella siguiera acariciándole la espalda, tampoco iba a negar que le gustaba que le prestaran atención.

Shaina se quitó una hombrera e hizo ademán de desnudarse. El dios le detuvo la mano. Ella levantó la vista hasta toparse con aquellos ojos apolíneos.

-Lo siento. ¿Queréis hacerlo vos?

-No es eso. Escucha Shaina…no he venido aquí para lo que tú crees.

-¿Ah, no?-se sorprendió ella.- ¿Entonces para qué?

-Porque yo ya sabía que esto iba a suceder. Sabía que una joven iba a pedirme un favor para la persona que amaba, pero nunca me imaginé que se tratara de una guerrera de Athena. Ni mucho menos que estuviera dispuesta a darme lo que fuera por ver sanar a su amado. Entonces decidí probarte, para ver si eras capaz de cumplir tus promesas. Me satisface ver que si lo has hecho.

-¿Entonces qué quiere a cambio de sanar a Milo?

-Nada. Es tu recompensa por tu determinación. Por esta vez es suficiente con esto. El santo de Escorpio ya debe estar libre de la enfermedad que lo aquejaba, y no tardará en despertar.

Shaina sonrió, por fin libre de toda mala sensación, e hizo una gran reverencia.

-Muchas gracias, señor, se lo agradezco mucho. De veras.

-Descuida. Aunque no negaré que me pesa…Si alguna vez quieres, ya sabes dónde encontrarme,-agregó con su vanidad habitual.

-Sí, señor. Lo pensaré.

Salió corriendo sintiéndose ligera como el viento hasta alcanzar el templo de Escorpio. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, ansiosa por llegar junto al escorpión. Cuando llegó al templo, vio a Camus sentado en un sillón.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó con ansiedad.

-Parece que ya se ha curado. Déjalo dormir tranquilo.

-Qué alivio. Me alegro.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido con Apolo?

-Me ha ido bien.

-¿En serio?, dudó Camus.-No parece que te haya tocado un cabello.

-Es que no lo hizo. Todo era una prueba para ver si conservaba mi determinación. Ha sanado a Milo en premio por eso.

El santo de Acuario sonrió.

-Me alegro por eso. Bueno, parece que por fin podré ir a dormir a mi templo. Ya lo extrañaba.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Camus.

-No hay de qué. Milo también es mi amigo.

La italiana entró de puntillas en el cuarto del griego. Se arrecostó junto al joven pero sin tocarlo.

-Hola, extraña,-escuchó de repente.

-¡Milo!,-le echó los brazos al cuello impulsivamente.

-Creí haber escuchado que una muchacha italiana me decía que me amaba, ¿La conoces?

Ella se puso roja como un tomate.

-No…,-susurró risueña,-no la conozco.

-Es una lástima. Pero tendré que decirle que no.

El corazón de Shaina dio un salto.

-¿En…en serio?, dijo, con voz temblorosa.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy enamorado de otra mujer. De una valiente guerrera y compañera de luchas. El santo femenino de Ofiuco, expresó, cogiéndole la barbilla, para mirarla a los ojos.

El corazón de ella latía tan rápido que le dolía, y toda la sangre parecía irse hacia su cara.

-Milo…

-Te amo, tontita. Lamento haber sido tan orgulloso y patán. No te lo merecías.

-No, dijo ella, risueña-Está bien así.

Él sonrió mientras le tomaba la barbilla con la mano y la miraba a los ojos. Ella bajó la mirada, casi presintiendo lo que venía a continuación. El beso le supo a gloria, además de que lo había estado deseando desde hace tiempo.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero siguieron mirándose un buen rato, buceando en los ojos del otro, hasta que el sueño los venció y los hizo caer en brazos del otro hasta el amanecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lindos, cositas :3
> 
> ¿Cuántas esperaban lemon?
> 
> De hecho, yo quería lemon, pero después me di cuenta que quedaría un melodrama empalagoso e inaguantable, y mejor aborté. No quiero eso acá, para eso hay otros fics de esta pareja. Gracias a mi querida "beta" pude encaminar esto a un puerto satisfactorio.
> 
> Apolo como dios oracular que es, supo que alguien iba a pedirle eso y por eso fue al Santuario. En el momento en que Shaina besa a Milo, Apolo lo cura. Esto en referencia a Asclepio, quería dar como el efecto de que el beso es lo que lo cura, porque ella es de la constelación de Ofiuco. Admito que usé también un poco de referencia del cuento original de 'la Bella y la Bestia' donde la Bestia está enfermo de pena porque Bella no regresa y está muriendo. La aceptación de ella a casarse con él es lo que rompe el hechizo y lo cura. Es que estuve viendo la peli de Disney que me fascina, pero ahí él muere, así que no me servía exactamente, por lo que usé el cuento original (que igual me fascina) como base.
> 
> Como pasó con Apolo y Mu, que usé el intertexto del mito de Jacinto, identificando al santo de Aries con Jacinto, aquí usé el mito de Alcestis. Shaina es Alcestis y Milo, Admeto. Además, está el asunto de la recompensa por una buena acción. Apolo recompensa a Admeto por su benevolencia con sus súbditos y luego, si tomamos esa versión, Perséfone recompensa a Alcestis por su sacrificio al dar su vida por su marido, resucitándola.
> 
> También salió en la conversación Cirene. En la mitología griega, Cirene (gr. Κυρήνη) era una ninfa tesalia, hija de Hipseo, rey de los lapitas, quien la engendró junto a Clidánope. Cirene renunció a las labores propias de las mujeres y se dedicó a llevar una vida salvaje, vigilando los rebaños de su padre en los bosques del Pindo. En una ocasión en la que tuvo que lidiar contra un león, Cirene luchó contra él y lo dominó. Esta hazaña llamó tanto la atención del dios Apolo que éste se enamoró de ella, la raptó mientras apacentaba sus ovejas y se la llevó hasta el norte de Libia, donde fundó la ciudad de Cirene en su honor, situada donde hoy se encuentra Shahhat (Libia). Tuvieron un hijo al cual le dieron el nombre de Aristeo. Éste Aristeo fue el que causó la muerte de Eurídice, pues intentó seducirla y ella al huir, pisó a una serpiente y esta la picó, causándole la muerte.
> 
> Ah, pero hablamos de la madre, no del hijo, era, ah? xD Por su carácter, creo que es posible identificarla un poco con Shaina, al menos en el carácter guerrero. Así que Saori se acordó de inmediato de Cirene xD
> 
> ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije de la cobra egipcia? Pues sí, Egipto va a tener algo que ver en todo esto. Todavía no sé qué, pero algo tendrá que ver xD
> 
> \- 'Egletes' significa "radiante" Es uno de los epítetos de Apolo.
> 
> \- Tritogenia. Epíteto de Athena. En la Ilíada, los himnos homéricos y en la Teogonía de Hesíodo, Athena recibe el curioso epíteto Tritogenia, cuyo significado exacto no está claro. Parece significar 'nacida de Tritón', indicando quizás que este dios marino era su padre según algunos antiguos mitos, o menos probablemente que nació cerca del lago Tritón en África. Otros derivan este epíteto de una antigua palabra cretense, eólica o beocia, τριτώ, que significa 'cabeza', por lo que el epíteto sería 'nacida de la cabeza', y otros creen que tenía la intención de conmemorar la circunstancia de haber nacido en el tercer día del mes)


	6. Catarsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volví :3
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo.

Las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad al Santuario, con la conformación de una nueva pareja.  
-Oye, ¿qué te parece si vamos un día al pueblo a pasar el día?,-propuso Aiolia,  
-Claro, como tú no tienes nada que hacer, gato baboso...los demás estamos ocupados,-le contestó el santo de Escorpio, de malos modos.  
-No te calientes, bicho. Por supuesto que no es así como así,-se defendió Aiolia.-Le pedí permiso al maestro y me dijo que estaba bien. Anda, llevémonos a las chicas a pasar un día en el pueblo. Se lo merecen.  
Milo resopló.  
-Espero que esto no sea una excusa para seguir tratándome como a un convaleciente,-advirtió.-Ya estoy harto de eso.  
-Vamos Milo, no te pongas tan ponzoñoso. Nos diste un buen susto, en especial a Shaina. Date un respiro, hombre.  
El menor arqueó una ceja y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Está bien, está bien. Como quieras,-claudicó.  
-Muy bien,-expresó el santo de Leo muy contento.-Tú dile a Shaina, y yo voy a decirle a Marin.  
-¿Ya lo tenías planeado, verdad?  
-Sí,-reconoció el otro, muy pagado de sí mismo.  
-Eres tremendo, Aiolia. Por cierto, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Dime.  
-¿Es cierto lo que oí sobre Shaina?  
-¿Qué?,-preguntó el otro con cautela.  
-Las doncellas dicen que le ofreció su castidad a Apolo a cambio de que me curara.-había resentimiento en la voz del griego.  
El santo de Leo tragó saliva. ¿Por qué le preguntaba a él?  
-¿Ya...ya le preguntaste a Shaina?,-quiso saber.  
El titubeo en su voz le dio mala espina al santo de Escorpio.  
-Sí, pero me evadió. ¿Es cierto?  
-Seguro se siente avergonzada.  
-¿De revolcarse con un dios?-había amargura en la voz de Milo.  
-Sí, bueno, mira, eso no es cierto.-El octavo guardián arqueó una ceja.-¡De veras!,-se defendió el de Leo.-Es decir, es cierto que Apolo le pidió su virginidad a cambio de sanarte, pero en realidad, solo era una prueba para ver cuánto era capaz de dar por evitarte algún mal. Al final la respetó.  
-Entonces, ¿sané yo solo?  
-No, Apolo te sanó. Pero no fue a cambio de la virginidad de Shaina, sino un premio por no echarse atrás y llevarlo todo a las últimas consecuencias con tal de verte sano y salvo. Como Alcestis.  
-¿Alcestis?  
-¿Te paso el diccionario de mitología, bicho?,-expresó con sorna.  
Milo sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas. Aiolia tenía la capacidad de frustrarlo hasta con lo más mínimo.  
-Sé quién es Alcestis,-gruñó.  
-Tranquilízate, hombre, solo estoy bromeando,  
-Entonces, ¿ella todavía es...?, ¿por qué me evade?  
-Supongo que no se siente preparada para decírtelo. Eso sí, cada vez que oye a alguien hablando de eso se pone hecha una fiera, porque lo considera una intromisión a su privacidad.-Y si la vas a confrontar acerca de eso, ten cuidado. Y por piedad, ten compasión y no la dejes matarme, que yo no hice nada.  
El otro resopló indeciso, mientras enrollaba un dedo en un mechón de cabello.  
-No sé cómo sentirme,-reconoció.  
-Te digo que ella no quería...lo iba a hacer solo por obligación. Le dejó claro al dios que aunque quería que su primera vez fuera contigo, haría lo que fuera por sanarte. De hecho, estaba preocupada por si Apolo le pedía algo así. Fue un alivio para ella que no pasara.  
-Dicen que a Apolo le pesó no hacerlo.  
-Sí, bueno, es Apolo. Ya sabes cómo es.  
Milo desvió la vista. Sentía una especie de mezcla entre humillación, orgullo, furia, compasión y admiración.  
-Oye, no te martirices. Ella hizo lo que siempre hace, ir hasta las últimas consecuencias por aquellos a los que ama.  
-Si no lo hubiera hecho...  
-Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora serías escorpión frito, porque Camus quería llamar a un médico y no tenías tiempo. Tranquilízate, chico. Habla con ella, ¿sí? Y no se peleen,-recomendó.  
Un gruñido bajo surgió desde el pecho de Milo, mientras éste se pasaba la mano por el cabello, presa de la indecisión.  
-Mira, solo ve a hablar con ella y mañana nos vamos de paseo, ¿sí?,-remató el quinto guardián mientras se iba.

El santo de Escorpio soltó un enésimo resoplido tratando de calmarse, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cabaña del santo femenino. Abrió la puerta, sin tocar. Las dos chicas levantaron la cabeza inmediatamente.  
-Largo,-le gruñó a Marin.  
Ésta no esperó segundas razones y se fue, después de murmurar un "Hablamos luego" dirigido en voz baja a la italiana.  
-¿Qué quieres, Milo?,-preguntó con curiosidad, acercándosele con cuidado,  
La vista de él se tornó algo borrosa y empezó a sentir que el cosmos se acumulaba en sus dedos.  
-Estás enojado,-entendió ella.- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Tú lo sabes,-dijo, con una voz más grave de lo normal, por causa del enojo.  
-Se han chivado, ¿verdad?,-suspiró ella.-Está bien, ¿quién ha sido?  
-Aiolia,-contestó llanamente, luchando contra las ganas de explotar.  
Shaina le cogió la mano y lo condujo hacia el sillón. Lo sentó en él y se sentó a su lado. Aquello desconcertó un poco a Milo, que esperaba que ella volviera a evadirse y lo hizo bajar la guardia.  
Ella cogió la mano de él entre las suyas y empezó a acariciarla para tratar de tranquilizarlo. El corazón del santo dorado dio un salto ansioso, como siempre que ella lo tocaba o besaba.  
-¿Aiolia te dijo que no tuve opción?, preguntó ella.  
-Sí, lo hizo, ¿por qué?  
-Porque es importante que entiendas que solo lo hice por eso. Si hubiera podido, le hubiera dado a Apolo otra cosa. Pero según dijo el dios, ya él sabía cómo iban a suceder las cosas, y por eso me pidió lo que me pidió.  
-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?,-preguntó él, dolido  
-Supuse que te ibas a sentir mal por eso y que te ibas a enojar y no quise molestarte. Al menos no mientras convalecías.  
-Fue peor oír a las doncellas decir que eras una ramera,-se dolió.-Algunas hasta aseguran que sigues enredándote con Apolo.  
-Sí, he escuchado los rumores. No podía ser de otra forma, aquí en el Santuario siempre hay muchos rumores sobre todo lo que pasa. Pero te aseguro que mi castidad está intacta. Yo se lo dejé claro a Febo, no quería que mi primera vez no fuera contigo.  
Él la miró, todavía molesto, pero ya algo más ablandado.  
-No vuelvas a hacer algo así sin consultármelo antes, ¿oyes? Nunca.  
-¿Cómo iba a consultártelo si estabas enfermo? Además, por orgullo nunca vas a dejar que lo haga. Te conozco bien, Milo.  
Él gruñó, molesto, como un niño que no quiere admitir que se equivocó. Shaina le apretó las mejillas, haciendo que las inflara.  
-No hagas esa cara, que no te va.  
Él esbozó una sonrisa, todavía con las mejillas apretadas por las manos de ella. Se zafó y se quedó mirándola con altanería y con algo de demanda. De repente, le cogió la cara con las manos y la besó con posesividad. Shaina boqueó sorprendida y un poco molesta, al sentir la territorialidad en el beso, pero se dejó llevar, sabedora de que él necesitaba demostrar de alguna forma su disgusto y lo hacía reclamándola de esa forma. Por lo mismo no le reprochó nada. Sin embargo, tampoco se iba a quedar sin decirle lo que la molestaba

-No vuelvas a besarme con esa posesividad, ¿oíste? No es necesario, yo no soy un objeto que sea tuyo. Entiendo que sientas la necesidad de hacerlo, es algo muy de ustedes los hombres, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entendiste?  
-Sí, mamá,-repuso él agudizando la voz. Seguía maravillándole que ella le plantara cara cuando fuera necesario, y no le dejara hacer su voluntad con ella, pero tampoco iba a dejárselo ver.  
-Yo no soy tuya,-expresó Shaina, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, para asegurarse de que él entendía lo que le estaba comunicando.-Lo único que te pertenece de mí es mi amor por tí, ¿entiendes? Mi amor por tí y lo que yo quiera darte o compartir contigo. Pero nunca seré tuya por completo, ¿entiendes?, dijo, empujándole la nariz con el dedo.  
-Sí, mamá.-repitió él.-Lo entiendo. Perdona.  
-Así me gusta,-expresó ella, aliviada, besándole la frente.  
-Te amo, mi pequeña serpiente,-murmuró, extasiado.  
-Yo también te amo, mi hermoso bicho,-le devolvió ella.- ¿Sabes? Hace poco vi a un comerciante en Rodorio que vendía escorpiones. Había uno azul como tus ojos.  
Milo sonrió.  
-¿Y no lo compraste?  
-¿Para tí querrás decir? No quiero de esos aquí,-hizo que temblaba de asco.  
-Y, sin embargo, sales con el santo de Escorpio,-se burló él.  
-Bueno, es que él no es exactamente un bicho...

Milo la besó de nuevo, y la reclinó sobre el sillón quedando los dos pecho contra pecho. Shaina le pasó la mano por la nuca y lo atrajo más hacia ella, profundizando el beso. Se separaron algo jadeantes, sonriendo como siempre después de cada beso que compartían, que además les significaba un intercambio de sentimientos a los que todavía no estaba acostumbrados. El griego se recostó sobre el regazo de su novia.

-Aiolia sacó el día libre mañana,-informó.-Quiere que vayamos con él y Marin al pueblo.  
-¿Y ya sabe el maestro Shion?  
-Sí, ya le preguntó y obtuvo su autorización.  
-No lo veo tan malo. Está bueno salir de aquí de vez en cuando.-resopló ella.  
-Yo que tú los mandaba a freír espárragos,-le advirtió él.  
Shaina se rio.  
-Algo me dice que no será necesario hacerlo.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?,-se extrañó Milo.  
-Apolo podría llegar a jalarles las orejas o incluso la misma señorita Athena, por andar inventando cosas que no deberían. Digo, ya deberían saber las consecuencias de meter a los dioses en sus chismes de mujerzuelas...  
El octavo guardián esbozó una sonrisa algo maléfica, al imaginarse el panorama.  
-No se enterará de nada. Ya verás. Por algún motivo chismean: Porque saben que pueden. Pero tranquila, sino seré yo el que les enseñe a respetar.  
-¡Milo!,-lo regañó.-No te pases...  
-Nunca me ha gustado que chismeen. Pero donde hay sirvientes, hay chismes. Ya sabes...las paredes hablan solas.  
-¿Solas?,-le siguió la corriente.  
-Muy solas,-se burló, acercando la cabeza a la pared.- ¿Oyes? Habla sola.  
La mujer se rio con más ganas.  
-Por cierto, ¿Aiolia no dijo nada sobre llevar comida o algo? ¿Prefiere abusar de los aldeanos?  
-Conociendo a Aiolia, ni loco se pierde de la cocina de Marin, así que supongo que llevaremos la comida.  
-Y yo que cocino como una lavandera,-se quejó.  
-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabes,-la consoló.  
-Tú no cuentas, eres un tragón,-se burló ella.  
Él frunció el ceño.  
-¡Oye! El tragón es Aldebarán, no yo.  
-No me digas.  
-Bueno...talvez si me guste comer un poco de todo. Pero no al nivel del becerro...  
-No mientas. Todos los hombres sois iguales, no tenéis llenadera...  
-Díselo a Shaka...  
-Es budista, no cuenta.  
-¡Shaina!  
-¿Qué? Es el que no cuenta.  
-Está bien, pero me gusta más comerte a tí,-gruñó, besándola de nuevo.  
La italiana se dejó llevar lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la pasión que despertaba en el griego, pero para no perder la cordura, frente a lo que éste tipo de trances solían significar. Pasó las manos por la espalda de su novio, empujando la ropa como si quisiera quitársela. A su vez, sintió las manos de Milo reptar por debajo de los tirantes del leotardo bajándoselos, para tocar mejor su espalda y llegar hasta abajo hasta casi tocar sus nalgas.  
-Milo, no...Milo...trató de llamarle la atención por entre los besos abrasadores que recibía de los labios de su novio, que no parecía tener trazas de querer ceder.-Ahora no...¡Milo!

Sintió las uñas del santo de Escorpio rasguñarle la espalda con suavidad antes de separarse de ella emitiendo un leve gemido de resignación. Se tumbó de espaldas sobre el sillón, respirando con pesadez.  
-No seas impaciente,-le recomendó ella, acariciándole la cara con cariño.-Todo a su tiempo, y ya verás cómo lo disfrutamos los dos.

Él se levantó con pesadez y la besó por última vez, antes de salir por la puerta.

-Recuerda lo de mañana,-le dijo antes de desaparecer. Sentía todo el cuerpo sensibilizado por lo que acababa de hacer y ardía en necesidad de sofocar aquel fuego que súbitamente hacia presa de él, en un momento así. Reconoció inmediatamente la influencia de Afrodita en su persona. Se pasó la mano por la frente en un intento de tranquilizarse y sintió la incipiente sudoración que se depositaba en ella.

-Esa mujer me vuelve loco -gruñó por lo bajo, sacudiendo los rubios cabellos vigorosamente. Sabiendo que era mejor tranquilizarse, se metió bajo la ducha fría intentando que su temperatura bajara. Sintió un ligero alivio, pero fue solo momentáneo, pues el agua pareció exacerbar la sensibilidad de su piel.  
Soltó un gemido ronco, y se apoyó en la pared de la ducha con los ojos cerrados y la respiración alborotada, sintiendo que su entrepierna empezaba a reaccionar ante las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Milo!,- escuchó en la puerta del templo. Aquella voz parecía la de Camus.  
-¿Qué?,-gimió más que dijo.  
-¿Dónde estás, bicho?  
-En la ducha..., medio gritó, esperando que un poco de charla banal lo ayudara a distraerse y le bajara la calentura.  
Oyó que se abría la puerta.

-La señorita Athena nos ha llamado a junta dentro de un par de horas...algo querrá.  
-¿Por qué en un par de horas?,-se extrañó.-Siempre nos llama inmediatamente.  
-Shion solo me dijo que estaba ocupada justo ahora. Así que nos ha dado un par de horas de margen.  
-De acuerdo. Subiré en un par de horas.

La puerta se cerró sin más. El santo de Escorpio sintió que la leve tregua que le había dado aquella breve conversación no era suficiente y el calor volvía, con más intensidad si cabía. Salió de la ducha a trompicones y se tiró en la cama.

-Shaina...,-gimió, ya completamente incapaz de usar sus sentidos con cordura.

Reconocía perfectamente la influencia de Afrodita y se daba cuenta de que si no lo aplacaba iba a enloquecer. Sabía también lo que significaba aquello...Por mucho tiempo había deseado a la italiana en secreto...y ahora que podía, su instinto lo impelía a tomarla. Pero le había prometido aguardar hasta que ella estuviera preparada, por lo cual su único desahogo era darse placer a solas...como ahora.

Llevó las manos hacia su entrepierna y empezó a estimularla con lentitud, sintiendo como se ponía cada vez más y más duro. Sí solo pensar en el santo femenino lo ponía en aquel estado de frenesí...no quería imaginarse como sería cuando de verdad la tuviera en la misma cama. Su mente empezó a imaginarse como sería el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha... ¿cómo serían sus pechos? ¿Pequeños? ¿O grandes? Tenía una cintura bien marcada y las caderas generosas desembocaban en aquellas piernas largas y torneadas...Su mano empezó a trabajar más rápido, provocando que el calor aumentara trayendo consigo el placer. Su lengua no parecía querer hablar más palabras que el nombre del objeto de su deseo, pero su mente sí se atrevía a imaginar las circunstancias en las cuales yacería con aquella muchacha, espoleando su deseo.

Cambió de posición dándose la vuelta para frotar su excitada virilidad contra la colcha, imaginándose a Shaina encima suyo, gimiendo de placer, arañando su pecho y pidiéndole por más...

-Oh...Shaina...,-gimió.-Te deseo tanto, mi pequeña serpiente.-Tanto...

Sintió que la catarsis sexual estaba próxima por lo que redobló la potencia con la que se daba contra el colchón. Finalmente, derramó su simiente sobre la colcha y se derrumbó boca abajo, jalando aire desesperadamente, cegado por el orgasmo.

Seguidamente, se levantó y volvió a meterse a la ducha para bajar los restos de calentura que pudieran haber quedado por ahí y para prepararse para la audiencia que tenía más tarde. Ahora que podía pensar con claridad le intrigaba el porqué de aquella audiencia. Solo esperaba que fueran asuntos rutinarios y no se tratara de nada grave, aunque ciertamente, siempre que el Santuario estaba en paz no tardaba en suceder una catástrofe. Pensándolo bien, iría a intercambiar teorías con alguno de sus compañeros, porque tenía la sensación de que estaba por suceder algo malo. En eso estaba, cuando vio a Dohko subir como un relámpago.

-¡Dohko!,-se inquietó,-¿Qué es lo que sucede?  
-Algo malo, dijo el libriano solamente.  
-¿A qué te refieres?,-se preocupó el santo de Escorpio.  
-Pon atención en el Templo Mayor... ¿no notas algo extraño?

El octavo guardián se concentró. No estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para percibirlo con claridad y no tenía la experiencia de Dohko, como para lograrlo desde donde estaba, pero sí percibió algo que no debía estar ahí, un cosmos poderoso y extraño. Sin decir ni una palabra se dio la vuelta y subió hacia Sagitario apresuradamente. El sétimo guardián lo siguió también en silencio. Se dieron cuenta que sus compañeros estaban subiendo para reunirse todos en el templo de Piscis cuando sintieron de cerca el cosmos de Shaka, que sin duda se acercaba desde Virgo.

-¿Por qué dices que va a pasar algo malo?, le preguntó a Dohko.-Siento un cosmos significativo allá arriba, pero no creo que represente un peligro. Los dioses siempre bajan aquí cuando quieren.  
-Así es, pero siempre se nos avisa cuando eso sucede. Cuando no, siempre es mala señal. Esto no me gusta.  
Decidió confiar en la experiencia e intuición de quién por poco más de dos siglos había sido llamado "anciano maestro"  
-¿Crees que Shion comparta tus preocupaciones?,-preguntó con voz grave.  
-Por supuesto. Solo espero estar equivocándome esta vez. A lo mejor es como tú dices y no pasa nada.  
-Esperémoslo así,-dijo, apresurándose aún más al pisar el templo de Capricornio.

Shaina se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido el santo de Escorpio, como si mirándola pudiera hacer reaparecer al que se acababa de ausentar…

Sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba al beso y las caricias que acababa de recibir y sentía el conocido calor húmedo en el bajo vientre. Aquel hombre despertaba en ella sentimientos y sensaciones que no podía controlar y que la llevaban a un estado animal y primigenio en el que solo la gobernaban sus instintos.

No se había tocado desde aquella vez y no soportaba más. Tenía que hacerlo. Ahora.  
Se sentía desesperada casi. Ya no podía más.

Se sentó en el sillón, justo en el lugar donde Milo había estado sentado hace unos minutos y empezó a desnudarse casi con desesperación. Al liberar su cuerpo de las ropas, inmediatamente empezó a bajar la mano hacia su entrepierna, mientras con la otra se acariciaba los senos, pensando que eran las manos de Milo las que lo hacían. Aquello la encendió en cuestión de segundos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un jadeo y se acostó en el sillón para obtener una mejor posición. Con una mano se abrió las ninfas y con la otra empezó a acariciarse el clítoris con suavidad

-Ah…,-un gemido escapó de entre sus labios.

Siguió estimulándose entre gemidos, pero por alguna razón no conseguía la satisfacción que quería, ni siquiera frotando su intimidad contra los brazos del sillón. En su búsqueda, Afrodita hizo que sus ojos cayeran sobre la cesta de manzanas que había en la mesa y eso le dio una idea.

Cogió una de las frutas más grandes y la llevó hacia su húmedo sexo. El contacto hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo por el placer. Comenzó a mover la fruta contra su clítoris, disfrutando de la aterciopelada sensación de la piel del fruto contra sus genitales. Fue cuestión de segundos para que su mente reemplazara la manzana por la lengua de Milo y sintió una deliciosa contracción que repercutió hasta lo más hondo, humedeciéndola todavía más.

La fruta empezó a moverse al compás de las caderas del santo femenino que además se pellizcaba los pezones y los retorcía entre gemidos profundos y sensuales.

-Milo…como desearía que fueras tú el que me tocara...

Su mente se imaginó una caliente escena donde ella cabalgaba con fuerza y pasión al santo de Escorpio, arañándole el pecho, loca de placer. La idea de dominarlo le atraía como un imán. La fruta se incrustó con más fuerza entre sus labios y sus movimientos se volvieron más rudos.

-Tómalo todo,-gruñó, entre dientes.

La manzana empezó a ser levemente succionada por las poderosas contracciones que provocaba en la muchacha, mientras ésta gemía y se tocaba, gimiendo el nombre de su amante ausente, sintiendo como sus muslos se iban humedeciendo progresivamente al derramarse sus fluidos entre sus piernas.

Al final, Afrodita la alivió con el clímax, y la cegó por la fuerza de la sensación. Su mano se contrajo partiendo la manzana en dos y se quedó tendida en el sillón jadeando y tratando de recuperar el resuello.

Se levantó despacio todavía sensible y se fue a dar una ducha, donde sin duda el agua la ayudaría a tranquilizarse del todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya varias me han preguntado qué con Egipto, sepan que ya estoy trabajando en eso xD Tranquilas, chicas :v
> 
> Milo ha oído los rumores y se ha emputado xD Menos mal que Aiolia ha sabido atajarlo…pobre gato :v
> 
> La frase donde Shaina le deja claro a Milo que ella no es suya y que solo le pertenece lo que siente por él, la saqué de una saga llamada Memorias de Idhún, de la autora española Laura Gallego, donde se da una relación "abierta" entre tres personas, dos chicos y una chica. En una de tantas (en el segundo libro), la chica sorprende a uno de los chicos besando a otra mujer y le monta una escena de celos. A eso, él le contesta:
> 
> "-No intentes controlarme, Victoria. No pretendas ser la dueña de mi vida. No me digas qué es lo que he de hacer. Nunca."
> 
> Después, no puedo recordar en cuál de los dos primeros libros de la trilogía (creo que en el primero), le dice:
> 
> "-No me perteneces, tan solo me pertenece lo que sientes por mí."
> 
> Siempre que leo esos libros no puedo evitar pensar que el amor es algo grande, maravilloso, misterioso e incontrolable. Y que en realidad, nadie pertenece a nadie. Así que lo tomé prestado.
> 
> Calentando motores para el lemon :v
> 
> Digamos que Afrodita estaba aburrida y decidió influenciarlos a ambos simultáneamente. Se me hizo súper hot la idea…
> 
> Recuerden que Afrodita es la diosa de la sexualidad, y la fertilidad, además de la belleza femenina. Ella encarna el Eros cósmico y puede influir el deseo sexual a todos los seres vivos.
> 
> Hace meses, mi querida beta me pasó un fic que había escrito donde la protagonista se daba placer a sí misma con ayuda de una manzana. La idea, además de ser tremendamente erótica, reviste de un gran simbolismo porque el manzano es un árbol consagrado a Afrodita y la manzana la fruta de la pasión, relacionada con la diosa por el mito del juicio de Paris y la manzana de oro dedicada a "la más bella" que ella ganó. Culturalmente, para los griegos regalar manzanas equivalía a una declaración amorosa, y los jóvenes le regalaban manzanas a las chicas que les atraían...Además, "Milo" en griego moderno significa "manzana" Bastante apropiado xD
> 
> Así que le he pedido permiso para adaptar la escena con Shaina. En sí, solo permanece el uso de la manzana y un par de líneas al inicio de la escena.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	7. Αίγυπτος

Los doce santos de oro se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el sacerdote. Shion miraba al vacío con semblante grave que le dio más mala espina a más de uno. Los temores de Milo se incrementaron. Cruzó una mirada inquieta con Dohko.  
Ahora que estaban en el templo podía percibir con claridad el cosmos de aquel otro dios inundando el Templo Mayor. Aún así, no era un cosmos agresivo ni maligno. Aquello lo tranquilizó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. ¿Qué demonios estaría sucediendo? ¿Sería verdad lo del destino maldito del Santuario?

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, maestro?-se atrevió a preguntar Saga, viendo que Shion no abría la boca. Éste dio un respingo y su mirada se enfocó en el rostro del santo de Géminis.

-Perdona Saga, no los oí llegar,-se excusó. Se aclaró la garganta.-Bien, ahora que estáis los doce puedo explicarles que es lo que sucede.

Los doce prestaron suma atención.

-Todos vosotros sabéis que todos los dioses poseen objetos relacionados a ellos de diversas maneras que los identifican y los representan, ¿no es así?-asintieron en silencio,-Athena no es una excepción. Ya conocéis a Nike, la que nunca abandona su diestra, y bajo las tierras de este Santuario se encuentra el Paladio, la estatua que se encontraba en Troya. Conocéis también el tridente de Poseidón, la espada de Hades o el arco y las flechas de Apolo...

-¿Y el punto es?,-se impacientó el santo de Cáncer.

Shion sonrió levemente ante la interrupción ya esperada.

-El punto es, querido Death Mask, que muchos de estos objetos tienen propiedades especiales que los hacen muy valiosos...y peligrosos. Vosotros sabéis de sobra lo que pasaría si la señorita Athena perdiera a Nike, o si el Paladio abandonara estas tierras. Asimismo, los otros objetos mencionados también son delicados de manejar. Ya podeís preguntarle a Kanon sobre eso.

-¿Entonces, tiene algo que ver con un objeto de éstos, no?,-captó Mu rápidamente.  
-Eso es.  
-¿Y por qué es tan importante?,-preguntó Shaka.- ¿Por qué hacernos venir a todos?  
-Porque el objeto en cuestión no está aquí en Grecia, ni en el Santuario. Ni siquiera está en Europa.

Los dorados intercambiaron miradas funestas entre ellos, ya previendo por donde iban a ir los tiros.

-¿Y nos va a enviar a distintas partes a ver dónde está dicho objeto?,-preguntó Aldebarán.  
-No, querido Aldebarán. Ya sabemos dónde está. Pero si necesito que alguno de ustedes se ofrezca voluntario a ir por él.  
-¿Y por qué así, maestro? ¿Acaso no está bien vigilado?

-Lo está, querido Saga,-interrumpió la diosa, apartando la cortina que separaba las dependencias internas de las exteriores.-Pero quizás esa vigilancia no sea suficiente porque hay una poderosa entidad que está detrás de ella, y me temo que sea con malas intenciones.

-A todo esto, ¿de qué objeto estamos hablando exactamente?,-preguntó Milo.

-Esa es una excelente pregunta, Milo,-repuso Shion con suficiencia.-Verán, se trata de la égida de Athena...  
-¡¿La égida?!-contestaron los doce al unísono.

-Tranquilos muchachos,-los tranquilizó el antiguo santo de Aries.-Déjenme terminar.

-Se supone que esa égida hace invulnerable a quién la porte,-resumió el santo de Acuario.- ¿Acaso es que alguien pretende hacerse con ella para ése fin?  
-Es muy posible, Camus de Acuario,-le contestó la diosa.-Sin embargo, hasta ahora no he logrado identificar quién está detrás de esto.

-¿Y por qué la protección que ha recibido hasta ahora resulta insuficiente?  
-No lo sé aún. Hay muchos cabos que aún debo atar, pero sé que debo sacarla de donde está. Creo que eso significa los sueños que he estado teniendo últimamente.  
-Y ha consultado con su hermano para que la ayude a interpretar esos sueños, ¿verdad?,-atajó Dohko.-El cosmos que hemos estado percibiendo es el del hijo de Maya, ¿no es así?

Palas sonrió satisfecha al ver que iban atando los cabos por sí solos.

-Bueno, ¿quién va a ir por eso?,-preguntó Shion.-Con dos basta,-aclaró.

Los dorados se miraron los unos a los otros como pasándose el problema entre ellos.

-No os peleéis,-ironizó el tibetano mayor al ver que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

Como siguieran hablando, tratando de eludirse, Shion resopló.

-Estos muchachos...,-bufó en dirección a la diosa.-Son muy obedientes, pero cuando se trata de misiones en grupo no hay manera.

Ella sonrió.

-¡Milo!,-lo llamó, logrando que éste se quedara tieso de la impresión.-Ven acá.

Se adelantó, asesinando con la mirada a Cáncer y a Leo, que se sacudían en silenciosas carcajadas.

-¿Sí, maestro?

-Escoge a alguien,-le apostrofó sin rodeos.

Los ojos de Milo se fueron directamente hacia Camus.

-Que no sea Camus,-bufó Shion.-Siempre es lo mismo.

Los demás dieron un paso atrás, temerosos.

-Errr...maestro... ¿puedo llevarme a un santo de plata?

A Aiolia se le escapó una carcajada ahogada que pudo hacer pasar por un resoplido muy fuerte.

-No tengo nada en contra,-le contestó.-Ya que tus compañeros no quieren, está bien, llévate a Shaina,-lo atajó.-Pero no vayan a perder el tiempo, ¿oyeron?

-No, señor, nada de eso,-le aseguró, irguiéndose con orgullo.

-Más les vale. Anda tráela. Y ustedes, ¡fuera!,-le dijo al resto que se dispersó como niebla en un día soleado.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso, Milo?,-le preguntó Aiolia con retintín.- ¿Quieres estar a solas con Shaina cuando te la folles?,-se burló,  
-Sí,-contestó levantando bien la cabeza con altanería y siguiendo de largo, dejando de piedra al santo de Leo, que se esperaba una réplica furibunda y no aquello. Aiolos soltó una risita.

-Demonios, me la ha atajado,-se quejó.  
-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, tío,-se burló Shura.  
-Cállate,-le contestó de mal humor. Shura se rió entre dientes.

Milo bajó como una exhalación hasta la cabaña del santo femenino de Ofiuco. Tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta. Vio la manzana partida en dos en el suelo y el sillón mojado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerse una idea de qué había pasado...

-¡Milo!-oyó desde adentro.- ¿Qué quieres?  
-El maestro nos ha encomendado una misión. Ven, debemos ir a hablar con él.  
-Espera un segundo, debo vestirme,-oyó siempre desde adentro.  
-¿Qué estabas haciendo?,-preguntó.  
-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?  
-Olvídalo, ya lo sabré.

Shaina sonrió calculadoramente.

-Créeme que lo sabrás Milo...créeme que lo sabrás...ronroneó.

Salió de su habitación ya vestida y con el rostro serio.

-¿Qué quiere el maestro que hagamos?  
-Quiere que vayamos a traer la égida de Athena a no sé dónde. Al parecer corre peligro donde está y la señorita ha tenido sueños premonitorios sobre ello, así que quiere que la traigamos aquí.  
-¿Y hasta donde tendríamos que ir? ¿O eso no te lo ha dicho?  
-No, no me lo ha dicho. Es seguro que no quería que muchos lo supieran, por si las dudas.  
-Ya veo. Es lógico,-comentó, mientras le pasaba la mano por la espalda, y le trazaba la línea de la columna traviesamente, disfrutando del estremecimiento que provocaba. Milo hizo lo mismo, pero le rodeó las caderas y la pegó a él.  
-Lo he hecho a propósito,-le susurró al oído.  
-¿El qué?-preguntó ella, mientras seguía disfrutando de arañarle la espalda.  
-Pedirle a Shion que me dejara ir contigo,-susurró meloso, besándole la oreja.  
-¿Cómo?-se rió ella.-Milo, me sorprendes...  
-Es mejor ir contigo que con alguno de ellos...sería muy aburrido,-siguió, siempre con voz melosa.  
-¿Quieres quedarte a solas conmigo tan pronto?,-coqueteó ella.-Vamos cariño, ya te dije que no seas impaciente.  
-Quiero serlo,-murmuró, besándole de nuevo la oreja, esta vez mordisqueándole el lóbulo.  
-¡Milo!,-se rió.-Eres terrible. Ya cálmate  
-No quiero,-volvió a susurrar mientras subían las escaleras entre coqueteos, notando la tensión sexual entre ambos aumentar.  
-¡Bicho!,-se medio quejó entre risas,-detente o tendremos que hacerlo por no poder parar.

Por fin, él se enderezó y la dejó tranquila. Shaina lo miraba de reojo con curiosidad. No hacía mucho que todavía se escuchaba de los amoríos que mantenía de vez en cuando, y de lo dominante y posesivo que era en la cama. De hecho, aquello era lo que la había atraído (y seguía atrayendo) de Milo en el plano sexual: El reto que suponía el solo intentar dominar a quién no quería ser dominado. Tenía muy claro que de él quererlo podría subyugarla con solo mirarla, pero al contrario, se dejaba regañar con estoicismo, casi con resignación.

-Espera, Milo,-lo retuvo,-Necesito preguntarte algo.  
-Dime,-contestó él, intrigado.  
-¿Por qué dejas que te mangonee?,-le preguntó.-Creí que no te gustaba que te mandaran. De hecho, las veces que te he evitado ser posesivo creí que me pegarías por atreverme a decirte qué hacer.

Se acordaba de cómo decían que éste se le había rebelado al mismo Saga cuando lo había mandado a matar a los santos de bronce, y tampoco era poco común que se le rebelara a Shion de vez en cuando.

-Yo jamás podría pegarte, Shaina.-Jamás,-susurró,-cogiéndole el rostro con firmeza.-Nunca, ¿me oyes?  
-Lo sé,-comentó.-Solo quería asegurarme, porque sé cómo eres.  
-¿Y cómo soy?, le preguntó, meloso.  
-Terco. Nunca das el brazo a torcer.  
-Hmmm. Pero así te gusto, ¿o no?,-siguió.  
-Claro que sí, tonto.  
Subieron el resto de las escaleras en silencio hasta el templo del Sumo Sacerdote. Shion los esperaba, moviendo el pie debajo de la túnica con impaciencia. Los miró con algo de molestia.  
-Les dije que no perdieran el tiempo,-los regañó.  
-Tranquilízate, Shion,-lo apaciguó la hija de Zeus.-Lo importante es que están aquí.  
El Sumo Sacerdote resopló.  
-De acuerdo, lo importante es lo que tienen que hacer.  
-¿Hasta dónde tenemos que ir, maestro?,-preguntó Shaina.  
-Espero que toleréis bien el calor, pues tendréis que ir a una tierra muy cálida. A las tierras del Nilo.  
-¿Egipto?, repitió Milo, sin creérselo.

-Así es. Vengan, aquí, dijo, separando la cortina y dejándolos pasar, guiándolos a la biblioteca. Tras de eso, volvió a la sala del trono.

El lugar estaba inundado por el cosmos del Argifontes.

-¡Hermes!,-oyeron detrás de ellos.- ¿Dónde te has metido, hermano?  
-Estoy aquí, querida Athena,-contestó emergiendo detrás de una estantería.  
-Ven aquí,-lo llamó la diosa, apareciendo de repente desde detrás de otra estantería.

El dios se acercó con ligereza. Sus ojos grises brillaban con algo de picardía que sin embargo, no se comunicaba al resto de su cara que se mantenía seria.  
-Explícales, por favor, pidió ella.  
-Como gustes,-dijo él volviéndose a los dos santos.-Hace algunos siglos, Athena usó la piel del gigante Palas para fabricarse la égida, y la usaba en los combates lo cual la hacía invulnerable. Cuando se crearon las armaduras, a ella también se le fabricó una, y esa es la protección que usa desde entonces. La égida quedó en el Olimpo desde ese entonces. Pero mi padre sabía que era cuestión de tiempo de que algún ser corrompido ambicionara usarla, ya que nunca faltan las conjuras en la morada de los dioses.

Depositó el libro que tenía en las manos en la mesa. La página era un detallado mapa sobre el país africano.

-Así que el gran Zeus trasladó él mismo la égida a un lugar lejos de Grecia, donde no fuera fácil hallarla. Y encontró el lugar ideal en las tierras del Nilo, donde ya una vez se había ocultado la argiva Helena por algo más de diez años,-continuó.-En un templo subterráneo a las orillas del desierto se encuentra; protegida por los conjuros de la hermana de Eetes y la mirada petrificadora de la madre de Crisaor.-su mano indicó exactamente el punto, en el límite norte del Sahara.

-¿Medusa?,-preguntó intrigado el santo de Escorpio.-Creí que...  
-¿...Perseo la había matado?,-terminó Hermes.-No, no fue exactamente así.  
-¿Entonces qué sucedió?  
-Después de que el hijo de Dánae decapitara a la Gorgona, sus hermanas persiguieron al asesino furiosas, pero no pudieron encontrarlo, porque se ocultó con la ayuda del casco de Hades. Euriale, la que tenía sentimientos más maternales lloró su muerte de manera tan conmovedora que movió los sentimientos del estruendoso Poseidón, que además había amado a la desafortunada joven y de la que tuvo dos hijos. Así que le pidió a Hades que reviviera a Medusa de ser posible, para confortar a Euríale a la que una vez había amado. Cuando Perseo le dio a Athena la cabeza de la Gorgona, ésta se la dio a Hades, para que la uniera con su cuerpo y al revivirla la hizo inmortal.  
-¿O sea que la égida no tiene la cabeza de la Gorgona?,-preguntó Shaina.  
-Hefestos hizo una réplica extremadamente realista de la cabeza de Medusa para adornarla con ella, pero en realidad, no es la verdadera,-explicó Palas.  
-¿Y qué hace Medusa cuidando algo que le pertenece? Debería odiarla, ¿o no?,-ahora era Milo el que preguntaba.  
-Lo hacía, pero con el tiempo su rencor fue desapareciendo. La inmortalidad te da mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, querido Milo,-expresó.-Cuando mi padre llevó la égida a Egipto, se ofreció para vigilarla, en desagravio por la ofensa que lo desencadenó todo, dijo.-De todas maneras debió haberme dedicado su vida dijo.  
-¿Y Circe?

-Según sus propias palabras se aburrió en Eea, y buscaba nuevas aventuras, y nuevos retos. Fijó su resistencia en Egipto y cuando el Crónida se presentó, se ofreció también para proteger aquél objeto y ahí sigue hoy. De vez en cuando voy a conversar con ella para que no se sienta sola, y pasamos agradables ratos juntas.  
-¿Y cómo es que la Gorgona no ha petrificado a la maga?,-se preguntó Shaina, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta.

-Circe es también una diosa, no surten efecto en ella esas cosas. Pero también Medusa no petrifica a la gente todo el tiempo, sino solo cuando se siente amenazada,

-¿Y ésas dos no se hacen compañía?

Hermes negó con la cabeza.

-Medusa no gusta de la compañía, así que siempre está sola. Aún así deben tener cuidado, aunque ella duerma, sus cabellos no lo hacen jamás. Y si llega a sentirse amenazada y petrifica a alguno de los dos, nada podrá volverlos carne de nuevo,-advirtió.-Asimismo, asegúrense de identificarse como santos de Athena, Circe sigue teniendo la manía de convertir a los hombres en animales, y podrían caer en la trampa si no se identifican antes. No acepten nada de bebida de parte suya antes de eso,-siguió advirtiendo.- ¿Entienden?

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

-Muy bien, creo que eso es todo,-terminó.

-¡Esto no se ha terminado, Athena!,-se oyó una voz masculina desde arriba, con el clamor de diez mil hombres.

-¡Ares!,-se sorprendieron ambos dioses.

El dios de la guerra se dejó ver de repente. Se irguió en toda su estatura y miró con algo de arrogancia a los presentes. El cabello que le acariciaba el broncíneo pecho resplandecía con brillos de ébano que se comunicaba también a los ojos del Androfontes, los cuales brillaban con cierto sadismo. Los poderosos brazos eran ceñidos por brazaletes de bronce y en la diestra llevaba la aguda lanza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, hermano?,-preguntó Athena con cautela.  
-Quiero advertirte,-replicó.-Normalmente, dejaría que te fregaras, pero si lo hago me veré perjudicado yo y eso no pienso permitirlo.

-¿Qué pasó?,-lo picó Hermes.- ¿Hefestos volvió a pescarte de nuevo ahora que volviste a enredarte con Afrodita?

El hijo de Hera hizo una mueca despectiva.

-Cállate,-le apostrofó.-No es eso. Sin embargo, sí es un asunto de faldas.

-¿De qué se trata?,-preguntó Athena, intrigada.

-Es Enyo. De repente se ha encaprichado conmigo y se ha puesto celosa de Afrodita. Se le ha metido en la cabeza que si se fortalece más le prestaré más atención, y ha decidido que la única forma de lograrlo es haciéndose con la égida. Es ella quién amenaza la seguridad de aquel templo. Y me temo que ni Circe ni Medusa sean rivales para ella.  
-Enyo...,-meditó la de los ojos de mochuelo.-Ya entiendo. Por eso sentía una energía tan parecida a la tuya. Por un momento creí que se trataba de alguno de tus hijos tratando de complacerte...incluso pensé que tú...  
-Créeme, nada me complacería más que verte perjudicada, querida hermana. De la manera que sea. Pero sé que obtener esa égida no es solo molestarte a tí, sino también a nuestro padre. Y eso es peligroso. Prefiero buscar otras formas de molestarte,-sonrió de manera ligeramente macabra.

-¿Ha querido que le vuelvas a prestar atención? Ya ustedes se enredaron una vez.  
-Ya sabes cómo son los caprichos de los inmortales, Athena. Aquella vez fue solo una vez.  
-Te dio un hijo, Ares. No fue solo una vez.  
-Otras fueron solo caprichos de una noche, y también me dieron hijos. El problema de Enyo no es el amor, son los celos, porque está consciente que no puede competir con Cytherea.  
-¿Ella lo sabe?,-preguntó.  
-Por supuesto que lo sabe. Y le da igual. Ya sabes cómo es.  
-¿No piensas ceder, verdad?  
-Desdeñar a Afrodita por otra diosa es estar demente, Athena, y lo sabes bien, aunque no te interese,-Hermes se rió,-Más cuando es ella la que te busca y no al revés.

La hija de Zeus suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de avisarme, Ares? Sé perfectamente que esto no lo haces desinteresadamente.  
-Que logres quitarme a Enyo de encima es suficiente, pero si insistes...déjame pensarlo,-susurró.  
-No retes mi paciencia, hermano. Dime qué quieres de una vez.  
-Está bien, está bien, como desees,-se defendió.-Con un buen sacrificio debería bastar,-esbozó una ligera sonrisa de regodeo antes de desaparecer.

-¿Quiere que qué? ¡No voy a hacer eso!,-se quejó Athena.  
-No te preocupes, hermana. Yo te conseguiré un buen lobo para que se lo sacrifiques. Mientras lo hagas bien no debes temerle, y si protesta, puedes decirle que no especificó. No tiene por qué ser un sacrificio humano. Con un poco de sangre derramada se dará por satisfecho. Ya lo conoces. Como dijo, lo que quiere es fastidiarte.

-Sí, haz eso por favor,-le pidió.

El mensajero divino desapareció instantáneamente.

-Ahora ustedes vayan,-se dirigió a los dos santos.-Vayan y pónganse de acuerdo acerca de la fecha de partida. Sin embargo, denme el margen de unos días. Considero prudente hacerle el sacrificio a Ares antes o podría usar eso como excusa para molestarlos. Sigo preguntándome qué estará tramando.-se intrigó la virgen Tritogenia.

Ambos asintieron y salieron de la biblioteca.

-Maestro,-le preguntó el santo de Escorpio a Shion,-¿aún podemos tener el día libre hoy?  
-Sí, desde luego. ¿Qué ha pasado?,-preguntó éste.- ¿Qué hacía aquí el Androfontes?  
-Al parecer, darle a la señorita alguna información sobre quién está detrás de esto.  
-¿Y qué quiso a cambio?,-preguntó.-Es seguro que no lo hacía desinteresadamente.  
-Ha pedido un sacrificio,-explicó Shaina  
-¿Humano?,-se inquietó el Sumo Sacerdote.  
-No ha especificado.-Solo ha dicho un "buen" sacrificio.  
El maestro de Mu se relajó.  
-Bien. Supongo que la señorita se encargará. Avísenme cuándo piensan irse.  
-Sí, señor.

Fueron bajando hasta el templo de Leo donde los esperaban Aiolia y Marin.

-Vaya...tamaño rato,-los saludó el santo femenino de Águila.- ¿Algo importante?  
-Sí, algo grande. Mucho.  
-Vaya, pues los felicito. Es difícil pescar ese tipo de asignaciones.  
-Tu novio se lo pierde,-se burló Milo.-Aunque admito que yo tampoco quería ir...  
-Entonces no hables, bicho rastrero,-se oyó al hermano de Aiolos.  
-Por favor muchachos, no empiecen,-solicitó Shaina.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-Sí, vámonos.  
-¿No has hecho comida?,-le preguntó Milo a Marin.  
-No, no quiero cocinar por un día. Lo siento por Aiolia...,-se burló.  
Milo soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No quiero malcriarlo, se acostumbrará demasiado a mi comida y yo no soy una chef, soy una guerrera. Ya podría ir aprendiendo a cocinar por sí solo…

-¿Nos vamos?

-Por favor. Quizás sea el último tiempo libre que tengamos en varios meses

Se apresuraron hacia el pueblo hablando amenamente de otras cosas que nada tenían que ver con el Santuario. Milo cogió a Shaina y la apartó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada…, es solo que te ves hermosa…

-¿A qué viene eso?,-preguntó ella, divertida.

-Nada. Es solo que te amo,-se justificó él, mirándola con ternura.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

**¿Ven? Para todo hay que tener paciencia xD Ahora vamos a saber el dónde, el qué y el quién de esto xD**

**-El 'dónde'**

**Escogí Egipto como destino, ya fuera por ser una civilización mucho más antigua que Grecia, ya por las estrechas relaciones que se desarrollaron entre las tierras del Nilo y la Hélade después de que Alejandro Magno llegara a aquellas tierras, al punto que la última dinastía faraónica de Egipto, la dinastía Lágida (más conocida como 'ptolemaica' por quién fue su fundador, Ptolomeo, uno de los generales de Alejandro quién se hizo cargo de las tierras egipcias a la muerte de éste último) de la cual la última gobernante fue Cleopatra, prevaleció un fuerte sincretismo entre las culturas griega y egipcia desde la religión (Cleopatra fue comparada con Afrodita) hasta los nombres de los reyes y reinas como Cleopatra, Arsínoe, Berenice o Ptolomeo, de origen griego.  
Incluso mucho antes de que naciera Alejandro, en la época arcaica del arte griego, antes de tener cánones propios, el arte griego se basó en el canon y la estética egipcias, como lo atestiguan ciertas estatuas llamadas ** _**kouros** _ **(lo que significa "muchacho") en el caso de los varones y** _**kourai** _ **(lo que significa "muchacha") en el caso de las mujeres, de estética ciertamente oriental. Imágenes en mi Facebook :3**

**En la tragedia "Helena" de Eurípides, Paris fue engañado con una nube con la figura de Helena, llevándose ésta a Troya, mientras la verdadera era llevada a Egipto por Hermes, donde se encontraría con Menelao cuando éste arribó en Egipto de regreso a Esparta al fin de la guerra de Troya.**

**-El 'qué'**

**El segundo punto era ¿qué era lo que iban a traer allá? No podía ser cualquier tontera y tampoco los iba a poner de recaderos de otros dioses, trayendo cosas que no tuvieran nada que ver con Athena. Y entonces, ¡zas! Se me ocurrió. La égida de Athena.**  
La égida (gr. Αἰγίς) es una coraza de piel de cabra. Por extensión, significa también 'escudo', 'protección', 'defensa'.  
La égida se mantuvo en la antigüedad como símbolo de la invulnerabilidad garantizada por los dioses. Los emperadores romanos solían ser representados con un amuleto colocado sobre su pecho, un escudo en miniatura adornado con la cabeza de Medusa.  
En la mitología se distinguen dos égidas, claramente identificables. La égida de Zeus, la que se hizo con la piel de la cabra Amaltea cuando esta murió, y por lo que se dice que está hecha de piel de cabra, la que se dice que a veces se la prestaba a Athena, y con mucha menos frecuencia, a Apolo. Y la segunda, es la égida de Athena, la que se hizo con la piel del gigante Palas tras desollarlo en la Gigantomachia. Es una de las razones por las que se dice que Athena recibiría el epíteto de "Palas" por demás de origen y significado desconocido. Cuando Perseo mató a la Gorgona, le ofreció su cabeza a Athena y esta la colocó en su égida, para aterrorizar a sus enemigos.

**-El qué nos lleva al 'quién' ¿Quienes iban a vigilar la égida? No iba a quedarse ahí solita, casi esperando que alguien se la robara.**

**En la mitología griega, Medusa (en griego antiguo Μέδουσα, 'guardiana', 'protectora'; probablemente de μέδω, 'proteger', 'mandar') era un monstruo ctónico femenino, que convertía en piedra a aquellos que la miraban fijamente a los ojos. Fue decapitada por Perseo, quien después usó su cabeza como arma hasta que se la dio a la diosa Athena para que la pusiera en su escudo, la égida. Desde la antigüedad clásica, la imagen de la cabeza de Medusa aparece representada en el artilugio que aleja el mal conocido como Gorgoneion.**  
Después de que Perseo la matara y le diera su cabeza a Athena, ésta adquirió un simbolismo apotropaico (protector), por lo que se usa para ahuyentar el mal. Además, uno de los simbolismos de la serpiente en el pensamiento mítico es su correspondencia con el falo, que también tiene connotaciones apotropaicas (De hecho, sacar el dedo del medio, lejos de significar una vulgaridad, como hoy en día, era un buen augurio, por lo anteriormente citado)  
Ahora, pensemos más en Medusa. Según Ovidio, una sacerdotisa de Athena, y como tal había jurado castidad perpetua. Y llega Poseidón y la seduce (o la viola) en el mismo templo (Éste Pose era un morboso) Como no podía castigar a Poseidón por ser un dios, la que pagó los platos rotos fue la pobre Medusa, que fue transformada en Gorgona. En un inicio su iconografía era la de un monstruo horrible, pero fue evolucionando y ya en la época clásica era una bella mujer con cabellos serpentinos. Incluso Ovidio en la Metamorfosis menciona que solo su cabello fue transformado. Imagínensela sola en la isla, con esa maldición de petrificar todo lo que veía, embarazada y quién sabe si arrepentida de lo que había hecho. Y de repente, llega un crío por ahí y la mata. (Insisto, Perseo tuvo DEMASIADA ayuda, no fue justo) ¿Hasta qué punto era un monstruo?  
Según otros autores, las Gorgonas eran tres, Euríale y Esteno, inmortales y Medusa, mortal. Cuando Perseo la mató, las otras lo persiguieron furiosas y Euríale, la que fue madre de Orión junto con Poseidón, y tenía cierto instinto maternal, fue la única que lloró la muerte de su hermana.  
Generalmente es representada con un cuerpo mitad mujer y mitad serpiente. Como ejemplo de esto, está la iconografía que se le dio en la película Clash of Titans (la de los 80) que era más bien un monstruo horrible, y luego está la del remake que se hizo de esta película en el 2010, donde aparece como una bella mujer que no petrifica todo el tiempo, sino en ocasiones puntuales y su rostro se vuelve monstruoso cuando lo hace (Y ahí la mataron como entre tres, insisto es injusto é.e) Ustedes saben que no me gusta tomar ejemplos de películas y eso, porque meten lo que les da la gana, pero en este caso en específico hago una excepción, porque además se apoya lo de la iconografía que les conté antes. Ahí está la imagen en mi Face.

 **En la mitología griega, Circe (gr. Κίρκη) era una diosa hechicera que vivió en la isla de Eea.**  
Sus padres fueron Helios, el Sol, y la océanide Perseis. Es hermana del rey de la Cólquide, Eetes (y como tal, tía de Medea), y Pasifae, esposa de Minos.  
Circe transformaba en animales a sus enemigos y a los que la ofendían mediante el empleo de pociones mágicas, y era famosa por sus conocimientos de brujería, herbología y medicina.  
Es bien conocido el episodio de la Odisea donde transforma a los compañeros en cerdos y luego con Odiseo no le funciona. Luego se vuelve consejera del héroe, y lo ayuda en su empresa. En las Argonaúticas, se niega a purificar a Medea y a Jasón del asesinato de Apsirto.  
A diferencia de otras hechiceras, ella tiene una connotación solar y es conocida como 'maga' (bruja buena) no como bruja o hechicera, debido a la ayuda que le presta a Odiseo. Pero igual, lo ayuda después de hacer sus maldades, así que ni tanto xD

**-Y el segundo 'quién' es quién iba a querer esa égida para sí. Barajé a algún titán, a algún hijo de Ares, al propio Ares, a Gea...Y nada de eso me sonaba…me sonaba quemado, cliché o ya usado en la franquicia xD Pensé en algún dios egipcio, pero no conozco nada de esa mitología, así que mejor no me arriesgué xD  
Hasta que se me iluminó la bombilla. Enyo, la diosa de los derramamientos de sangre, la otra diosa "de la guerra" aparte de Athena. (No confundir "Enyo" con "Enio", una de las tres Grayas.)**

**En la mitología griega, Enyo (en griego antiguo Ένυώ 'horror') era una antigua diosa conocida por el epíteto homérico de «Destructora de Ciudades» y frecuentemente representada cubierta de sangre y llevando las armas de guerra.** **Era la diosa del derramamiento de sangre y la violencia. Era con frecuencia retratada junto con Phobos y Deimos como acompañante de Ares, el dios de la guerra, y se ha dicho que era tanto su madre como su hermana. (Aunque como es Quinto de Esmirna el único que presenta su genealogía, hija de Zeus y Hera, digamos que es su hermana xD)Tuvo un hijo con él, Enyalios.**

**En Tebas y Orcómeno se celebraba un festival llamado Όμολώϊα en honor de Zeus, Deméter, Atenea y Enyo, y se decía que Zeus había recibido el epíteto Homoloios de Homolois, una sacerdotisa de Enyo. Una estatua de Enyo, hecha por los hijos de Praxíteles, se erigía en el templo de Ares de Atenas.  
El equivalente de Enyo en la mitología romana era Belona.**

**-El título se traduce cómo "Egipto" Lo escribí en griego** **:p**

**Y...sí, creo que eso es todo. De Ares y de Hermes ya he hablado anteriormente y no me voy a enredar con ellos. Perdonen el Testamento con T mayúscula, pero ustedes saben que me gusta dejarles claro todo.** ****  
¡Gracias por los comentarios!  
¡Un beso grande!


	8. El escorpión y la cobra egipcia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya vine :3

_Una semana y media después_

Milo oteó el horizonte con ojos críticos. No parecía haber nada en al menos unos kilómetros a la redonda. Literalmente, eran los únicos seres vivos cerca por ahí. Bajó de su observatorio improvisado y se acercó a su compañera que lo esperaba junto con las cajas de Pandora.

-¿No hay moros en la costa?,-preguntó Shaina.  
-No parece haber nada,-levanto la vista hacia el sol para cerciorarse de la hora.-Quizás sea mejor que acampemos aquí. Ya no debemos estar muy lejos, se empieza a notar el clima desértico.

-¿Buscaremos posada como ayer?,-preguntó ella.  
-Podríamos, si no nos importara quedarnos sin dinero, pero será mejor guardar un poco para el viaje de regreso. Nunca se sabe... Ven, ayúdame a poner la tienda.

La italiana se acercó solícita, y empezó a sacar los armatostes dentro de las cajas, donde habían puesto todo para ahorrar espacio. Acarició su armadura como todas las noches.

De repente, vio a su compañero soltar las picas de repente y retroceder con precipitación.

-¿Qué pasa?,-se inquietó, yendo hacia él con rapidez, mientras el santo de Escorpio empezaba a reírse.

Entre las picas y la tienda desmontada se veía una figura, muy conocida ya.

-Oh, hola amiguito,-lo saludó ella poniendo la mano, previamente cubierta por la protección del brazo para que el escorpión subiera por ella.- ¿Te hemos asustado? Lo siento.  
El sol sacaba reflejos eléctricos del caparazón del arácnido.  
-Vaya susto me ha pegado,-se rió Milo.-Ven, dame acá,-dijo, poniendo su mano a la par de la de Shaina.

-Debemos estar cerca del desierto, entonces,-repuso ella, arrodillándose y desplegando el mapa que les había dado Shion a quién a su vez se lo había dado el divino Argifontes.-Los escorpiones son animales de clima desértico y salen mayormente de noche.  
-¿Y qué tal las áspides?,-preguntó, sintiendo como algo resbaloso le pasaba por los pies.  
Shaina apartó los ojos del escorpión y los dirigió al suelo. Sonrió al ver a la serpiente.

-Algo me dice que tendremos que desmontar la tienda con mucho cuidado. No quisiera que uno de esos me picara.  
-¿Crees que sea casualidad?,-preguntó, mirando como el reptil seguía su camino.  
-No lo sé. El escorpión talvez, pero creo que esa serpiente estaba aquí a propósito,-replicó ella, mirando el mapa. Estamos justo en el límite norte del Sahara...donde debería estar el templo.

-¿Así tan fácil?,-se preguntó él.- ¿Y cómo crees que estaba aquí a propósito?  
-¿Fácil llamas a un viaje de poco más de una semana a pie desde El Cairo?  
-No sé. Aunque fue muy divertido pasar las cajas de Pandora por los controles de aduana. Nunca en mi vida hubiera pensado que hicieran como si no las hubieran visto.  
-¿Y si no las vieron?  
-¿Qué quieres decir, que se volvieron invisibles o algo así? ¿Qué Hades nos ayudó?  
-¿Y qué tal si fuera así?,-preguntó ella.-Ya Hermes nos ha ayudado,-dijo, agitando el mapa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Toda ayuda es bienvenida.-contestó.-Si el señor del Inframundo quiso ayudarnos pues bienvenido sea. -¿Por qué crees eso de que la serpiente está aquí a propósito?

-¿Y si la envió Medusa?,-recuerdo una leyenda sobre eso. Se dice que ella controlaba a las serpientes y también le enseñó a las pitonisas a encantarlas. Si ella no sale, es lógico que también necesite de alguna manera de controlar los alrededores.  
-No sería raro. Tampoco sería raro que Circe haya ocultado la entrada del templo para que no sea perceptible fácilmente.  
-¿Sugieres que deberíamos peinar el desierto en busca de la entrada? Shaina, nos perderíamos.  
-No es necesario. Tan solo sigamos a una serpiente la próxima vez que veamos una. Si mi teoría es cierta debería conducirnos hasta Medusa.

-¿Y si es Circe?

-Alguna de las dos debe ser la que las envía.  
-¿Y si estás equivocada?

Se encogió de hombros.

-Habremos hecho algo de ejercicio.  
-De acuerdo. Ven, terminemos de montar la tienda.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu amigo?,-preguntó, viendo que el escorpión estaba ahora sobre el hombro del santo de Escorpio  
Como respuesta, le pasó diestramente los dedos debajo del vientre y lo levantó hasta posarlo en el suelo, donde se alejó con rapidez hundiéndose en la arena.

-Eres diestro,-se admiró ella.- ¿Cómo lo haces?  
-Hay que cogerlos por el vientre porque no puede ver lo que hay de debajo de él y el aguijón no alcanza esa parte. Si intentas cogerlo por el lomo o las patas te picará.

-¿Tú dices así?,-insinuó mientras le pasaba las manos por el abdomen, seductoramente. Él le inmovilizó la cabeza agarrándola de la mandíbula haciendo presión para que no abriera la boca.

-Y a una cobra la agarras por la cabeza para que no suelte el veneno ni pueda picar,-le devolvió el con una sonrisa algo maléfica, después de soltarla y darle un beso en los labios. Sintió que los labios de ella se retraían y lo mordían con suavidad. Aquello lo encendió. Se separó a duras penas.

-Terminemos esto, antes, dijo, jalando la tienda, para quitarse un poco la idea de encima. Pero ahora era Shaina la que no quería detenerse. Esperó que él le diera la espalda y le pasó las manos por el pecho, restregando el suyo con deliberada lentitud, mientras llevaba la mano hacia abajo. Él soltó un gruñido y se tensó, cuando sintió los dedos de ella sobre su entrepierna.

-Shaina...,-gruñó.-Terminemos esto primero...No querrás que lo hagamos al aire libre, ¿o sí?

-No quiero, jugueteó ella terca, imitándolo.  
Milo entrecerró los ojos. Aunque ella se dejaba toquetear, nunca había querido traspasar la línea, siempre cerraba las piernas de golpe y le volvía la espalda. Tampoco había dejado que la desnudara nunca. No iba a negar que le agradaba no ser por una vez el que tomara la iniciativa, pero tampoco quería hacerlo al aire libre. No con el frío del desierto nocturno. Se separó de nuevo.

-Terminemos de levantar la tienda,-se plantó, levantando la barbilla apelando su autoridad.-Por favor,-suavizó.  
Ella se separó haciendo un puchero y lo empujó. A continuación, cogió las picas y el martillo y empezó a levantar la tienda casi con rabia. Cuando terminó, se le acercó a Milo y le mordió la oreja con fuerza. Después cogió uno de los sacos de dormir y se metió en la tienda cerrando por dentro.

Milo se detuvo, perplejo. ¿Ahora qué querría? El humor de la muchacha cambiaba mucho últimamente. Lo atribuyó al cambio de ambiente y sin más, se sentó a esperar que abriera.

Mientras aquello pasaba, la serpiente que los había topado seguía su camino por el desierto, misteriosamente guiada por algo que la llamaba. Atravesó varios kilómetros hasta entrar en una gruta fresca. Pronto pudo sentir el sonido de las vibraciones producidas por otras serpientes, como si de un nido se tratara.  
En realidad, lo que parecía un nido de serpientes eran los cabellos de la Fórcide, la mujer de la mirada petrificadora. Medusa se volvió al oír el silbido de la pequeña serpiente. Sus ojos brillaron, mientras la tomaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres decirme, pequeña?,-murmuró con una voz ligeramente silbante.-La serpiente silbó-¿Hay extraños en el desierto? ¿Y quieren llegar a éste templo?

La serpiente silbó de nuevo.

La mujer se irguió en toda su estatura, desenrollando la poderosa cola de serpiente que poseía en la parte inferior del cuerpo y se desplazó con rapidez hacia otra zona del templo, buscando a la otra guardiana. La halló sentada frente a un caldero, ocupada separando hierbas para hacer sus pociones. Circe levanto la mirada al oírla acercarse. Sus ojos negros brillaron con interés. ¿Por fin iba a haber un poco de actividad?

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué te ha sacado de tu escondite, querida Medusa? Creí que preferías la oscuridad.  
-Hay extraños en el desierto. Demasiado cerca de aquí. Quieren entrar a éste lugar y hacerse con lo que aquí se guarda.  
-¿Cuántos son?, preguntó la hija de Helios levantándose para ir a buscar sus brebajes.  
-Solo son dos. Un hombre y una mujer. Pero no son humanos comunes. Desprenden una energía muy extraña.  
-Hm,-interesante. Se acercó hasta el caldero y vertió una hierba en él,-Muéstrame a estos intrusos,-solicitó. Sintió la cola de la Gorgona rozarla cuando ésta se acercó a ver

El vapor que emanaba del caldero se disipó mostrando a los dos santos. La imagen se detuvo en las cajas de Pandora.

-Son santos de la Orden de Athena,-se sorprendió Circe.- ¿Qué querrán aquí?  
-¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que algo siniestro se cernía sobre este lugar y que temías que tuviera que ver con la égida? ¿Y si por eso la hija de Zeus, que lleva la égida, ha considerado sacarla de aquí y llevarla a algún lugar más seguro?  
-¿Crees que están aquí para llevársela?  
-No sabemos quién es el que está detrás de esto... ¿Y sí es alguien contra el que nosotras no podamos combatir? Athena seguro la querrá cerca de ella, en su Santuario.  
-No importa,-determinó la hechicera.-Santos o no santos, nuestro deber es proteger ésa égida. Podría tratarse de impostores y eso nos costará muy caro. No debemos confiar en ellos.  
-¿Sugieres que los probemos?,-inquirió Medusa.-Si verdaderamente son santos de Athena deberían poder probar que sus intenciones son sinceras y que son quienes dicen ser. Y si no...  
-Si no, yo ganaré un nuevo guardián para éste lugar y tú tendrás una bonita estatua añadida a tu colección. Nadie saldrá perdiendo, excepto los impostores, si es que lo son.

-¿Y si no lo son?  
-Si no lo son, revertiré el encantamiento. Y tú no deberías petrificar a la chica hasta estar segura de que no es una impostora. Si te demuestra lo contrario...  
-Está bien...,-dudó.  
-¿Qué sucede? No me digas que de repente te has ablandado.  
-No es eso,-negó.-Es que la chica me parece especial.  
-¿A tí o a tu amiga?,-repuso, notando a la serpiente en el hombro de la Gorgona.- ¿Es ella la que te ha avisado?  
Medusa se limitó a batir la cola contra el suelo.

-¿Entonces tú te encargarás del chico?,-preguntó, mirando a Milo a través del caldero.  
-Sabes que los hombres son mi especialidad,-sonrió.-Además, éste es un santo dorado. Será interesante.  
-Están a varios kilómetros todavía,-hizo notar.  
-No importa. Una vez que haga visible la entrada del templo, les será más fácil encontrarla. Y si se encuentran con una de tus amigas de seguro la seguirán.

-De acuerdo, entonces haremos eso, determinó Medusa.-Estaré alerta,-añadió, ya dando la vuelta. Regresó a la cripta del templo, el lugar que tenía por una especie de hogar. La oscuridad la refrescó. Apartó una roca que sobresalía en la parte de atrás y se metió por el túnel qué apareció detrás. Todavía tuvo que apartar una segunda roca para llegar a la cámara en la que se encontraba la égida.

Se enroscó alrededor del pedestal, casi sintiendo que las escamas se le ponían de punta al observar la réplica de su propia cabeza que la adornaba. No pudo evitar un siseo furioso en dirección a la obra del ilustre Cojo, mientras se recostaba alrededor del pedestal, poco dispuesta a dejar aquel lugar hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. La serpiente se deslizó de los hombros de la Gorgona dormida y se perdió entre los recovecos del suelo.

Mientras, a varios kilómetros de ahí, Shaina abría la entrada de la tienda.

-¿Ya te contentaste?-le preguntó Milo, entrando con el saco de dormir debajo del brazo. Lo colocó al lado del de Shaina y se sentó encima.  
-Cállate,-empezó ella, divertida.

Milo la estrechó contra su pecho. Sintió la mano de ella recorrerle la espalda y se estremeció.  
-¿Sabes?,-creí que esto estaba planeado para que fueran dos dorados. ¿Por qué me escogiste a mí en vez de a alguno de tus compañeros?  
-Porque justo ahora lo último que quiero es estar separado de tí,-ronroneó.-Además, ¿hace cuánto no sales del Santuario en una misión? Tú misma lo dijiste, estaría bueno salir del nido de chismosos.  
-¿En serio?,-sospechó ella.- ¿Es la única razón? ¿No has estado inusualmente cariñoso con una segunda intención?  
El griego sonrió para sus adentros.  
-¿Y tú? Tú también has estado demasiado cariñosa últimamente. Y no me creo que sea por esa melosidad que os da a las mujeres. Hay algo más ahí, ¿verdad?  
Ella lo miró con una expresión penetrante. De repente, le puso las manos en el pecho y lo empujó contra el suelo. La cabeza del santo de Escorpio se levantó ipso facto, mientras su dueño la sacudía para quitarse la arena del cabello. Se encontró con la cara de su novia a un palmo del suyo. La guerrera se había sentado sobre su estómago inmovilizándolo con las manos sobre el pecho. Rodeo la cintura de ella con los suyos y se corrió para quedar alineados con el saco de dormir. El breve esfuerzo le sacó un par de resoplidos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió la mano de Shaina sobre su cabeza y la unión de las bocas de ambos, lo hizo buscar la lengua de ella con la suya para unirlas en un beso francés. Su torso se elevó, obligando a Shaina a levantarse. Se incorporó, jadeante.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?,-jadeó con voz ronca.  
Ella volvió a tumbarlo, pero esta vez se quedó entre sus piernas.  
-¿No es algo obvio?-se mordió el labio, seductoramente.  
-¿Estás segura?,-quiso saber él.- ¿Cien por ciento segura?  
Ella asintió. Aunque estaba algo asustada, hacía mucho que ansiaba estar completamente a solas con él y llevaba mucho fantaseando con contacto íntimo.  
-Ten en cuenta que una vez que empiece, no voy a parar.- ¿Estás segura de que lo quieres?,-repitió.  
Shaina rodó los ojos. Acercó su boca a la oreja de Milo.

-No quiero que pares,-susurró, melosa.

El santo de Escorpio la tomó por la cintura y la acostó gentilmente encima del saco de dormir. Se quedó mirándola un momento y le acaricio la mejilla. A continuación le besó la frente, seguida de los dos ojos, y la nariz. Cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, la muchacha sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera, y la conocida sensación de humedad en el bajo vientre se hizo presente. Sintió los labios de Milo en su cuello y echó la cabeza para atrás, para darle más espacio. Lo siguiente que sintió fue las manos de él quitándole las hombreras y la protección del pecho, bajándole los tirantes con brusquedad, para descubrir sus senos. Se puso colorada al sentir la mirada de Milo clavada en ellos y los tapó con las manos instintivamente. Él soltó una risa suave y le apartó las manos.  
-Milo...,-se volvió a tapar, avergonzada.  
-No los tapes,-susurró él.-Son hermosos.  
-Me da vergüenza,-susurró ella con pudor.  
-No la tengas,-le recomendó él.-No deseo hacerte ningún mal y lo sabes. Déjalos ser libres,-cubrió con sus manos las suyas y las apartó. A continuación, cogió uno de aquellos senos y empezó a acariciarlos con suavidad, maravillado por su tacto. Sintió que ella arqueaba la espalda casi imperceptiblemente y sonrió.  
-¿Te gusta?,-preguntó entre dientes.  
-S...sí,-suspiró ella. Arqueó la espalda más perceptiblemente cuando sintió que los dedos de Milo eran reemplazados por su lengua. Sus latidos cardíacos aumentaron y su respiración se agitó. Afianzó una mano en la nuca del santo de Escorpio y le arañó la espalda con la otra.  
Milo se arqueó al sentir el arañazo y se incorporó, quitándose las hombreras con brusquedad. La camisa siguió por el mismo camino desvelando el poderoso torso del griego. Shaina se arrastró desde abajo y lo volvió a tumbar. Se quedó mirando sus pezones, preguntándose si en él causarían un efecto similar al que acababa de sentir ella. No se quedó con las ganas de comprobarlo y rodeó uno con su lengua. Sintió como todos los músculos de él se tensaban y lo oyó proferir un gemido fuerte y varonil. La mano de Milo le apretó la cabeza contra el pecho, guiándola, indicándole que siguiera con el mismo movimiento.

-¿Te gusta?,-preguntó vacilante, apoyando la cabeza en el torso de su novio para mirarlo. Se encontró con aquellos orbes aguamarina que brillaban febriles.  
-Sí,-gruñó.-Claro que me gusta. Mira,-explicó traviesamente, tomando la mano de ella para llevarla hacia abajo.-Me vuelves loco, mi pequeña.  
El rostro de ella se sonrojó al fijarse en el bulto que sobresalía debajo de los pantalones de su amante. Se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, queriendo memorizar cada detalle de su torso y acabó haciendo lo mismo que Milo había hecho, besándole primero la frente, luego los ojos, la nariz y por último la boca. Sintió cómo retraía el labio superior y la mordía. El aliento le golpeó la cara y la encendió más. Sin embargo, se controló y siguió explorando el cuerpo de Milo con paciencia. Le pasó la mano por la línea de la columna, como solía hacer, pero esta vez el escalofrío se manifestó más claramente, acompañado de un gemido. Sintió que la respiración de él se agitaba.  
-Despacio, pequeña,-la frenó,-Si sigues así me volverás completamente loco. Y si eso pasa...  
-Ya te dije que no quiero que pares,-gimió ella,-quiero que lo tomes todo,-le informó.  
Aquellas palabras fueron como abrir la caja de Pandora. Milo se levantó y se quitó los pantalones a patadas, quedando completamente desnudo. En menos de un segundo, cogió el leotardo de Shaina y lo jaló hacia abajo con fuerza. Se oyó un chasquido, cuando la tela no pudo soportar aquella fuerza y se rompía en dos.

Inmediatamente, Shaina sintió los labios de él en sus pechos de nuevo, pero esta vez con mucha más voracidad que antes. Le jaló el pelo con fuerza. Milo gruñó y retrajo el labio superior en un movimiento animal e instintivo.

-Tranquilo, no hay prisa. No te exaltes…,-dejó la frase a medias cuando sintió la cara de él entre las piernas. Las abrió un poco más mientras las manos masculinas acariciaban sus muslos con delicadeza. Ella empezó a acariciar con ternura la cabeza rubia del santo dorado mientras Milo alternaba las manos con la lengua, recordándole el tacto de aquella manzana que había usado no hace mucho para satisfacerse a sí misma. Curvó los dedos en la cabeza del santo de Escorpio, arañándolo.

-Cuidado, niña, no quieres abrirme la cabeza, sonrió.

-Sí, quiero,-lo contradijo con picardía.

Sintió la lengua de él atrapar su clítoris y empezar a lamerlo con suavidad.

-Ah…,-gimió-Se siente extraño…

-¿Se siente bien?...

-No sé, como definirlo…, reconoció, empujándole la cabeza

Él le besó la nariz.

-Haré que te sientas bien,-le prometió.

Shaina cerró los ojos y se concentró en las sensaciones que le transmitía y en cómo su cuerpo se iba sensibilizando poco a poco gracias a sus caricias. Sentía una sensación muy similar a cuando se daba placer, pero amplificada y con nuevos matices que nunca se había imaginado. No tardó mucho para que el placer se empezara a hacer presente con fuerza, humedeciéndola todavía más y provocando que llevara una mano a sus senos y pellizcara sus pezones.

-Ah…qué gusto, gimió, provocando que su pareja se excitara más.

-Me vuelves loco, gruñó Milo, sintiendo el placer anidar en su bajo vientre y estimular su virilidad.

Como respuesta, Shaina movió las caderas con más energía dejándose llevar por las oleadas de placer que le ocasionaba aquel contacto. Poco a poco empezó a reconocer las señales inequívocas de que se acercaba al clímax.

-Milo….,-susurró, temerosa.

-Vamos cariño, dijiste que lo tomara todo, ¿no es así? Dámelo entonces,-la provocó con aquella voz melosa que le ponía los vellos de punta.

No pudo más. El solo oír aquel tono meloso en la voz de Milo hizo que llegara al orgasmo, gimiendo, mientras sentía sus fluidos derramarse por su sexo en la boca de Milo.

Él se pasó la lengua por los labios, deleitándose con el sabor y cambió de posición, quedándose de espaldas, mientras frotaba su miembro despacio.

Shaina sacudió la cabeza para quitarse los cabellos de la cara y tomó el sexo de Milo entre sus manos. Él gruñó complacido y se mordió los labios con la respiración agitada.

-Oh…está duro como una piedra,-se sorprendió.-Y húmedo…

-Mira cómo me tienes, Shaina…,-gimió, excitado.

-¿Qué hago?,-preguntó, sin olvidar que todavía era inexperta.

-Lámelo…despacio. Solo usa la lengua. Despacio…,-reiteró, expectante.

Ella adelantó la lengua aún vacilante, y empezó a saborearlo con indecisión. Conforme fue ganando confianza su boca empezó a succionar con más fuera el miembro de su pareja.

Milo jadeó, y ancló las manos en el saco de dormir desgarrando la tela.

-Shaina…,-gimió, extasiado.-Continúa, mi pequeña serpiente…Lo estás haciendo bien….

-¿Te gusta?.-preguntó ella, ilusionada.

Milo sonrió con cierta ternura, mientras la miraba fugazmente.

-Claro, mi pequeña…lo estás haciendo bien.

Ella continuó haciéndole el amor con la boca, deseosa de hacerlo llegar como él había hecho con ella. Se puso en cuatro y empezó a tocarse ella, para aumentar el placer. El tiempo pasaba inclemente y pronto hizo que el clímax se hiciera presente en el cuerpo del santo de Escorpio.

Milo se derrumbó hacia atrás con la vista fija en el techo de la tienda, jadeando, cansado. Pero pese a su cansancio quería continuar, pues aún no estaba satisfecho. Se esperó un tiempo prudencial para recuperar el aliento. Después se incorporó y se echó sobre su amante, besándole la frente.

-Milo…ten cuidado,-lo previno.-Recuerda que soy virgen aún

-Tranquila, preciosa, ya lo sé.

Le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas con cuidado. Afianzó las manos a sus caderas y colocó su sexo entre sus ninfas. Shaina lo miró, con miedo. Y aquellos ojos turquesas la hipnotizaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Podía ver deseo en ellos, pero también amor y deseo de guardarla de cualquier daño. Apartó los ojos, asustada, sintiendo que la partiría en dos. Empezó a temblar, sintiéndose estúpida y rompió a llorar.

-Ya, ya, tranquila,-la calmó él, sobándole la cabeza, imaginándose el motivo de su llanto.-Tranquila…Mírame,-le pidió.

Ella tragó saliva y fijó sus ojos en los de Milo. Esta vez la expresión era mucho más gentil, pese a ser igualmente intensa. Volvió a tragar y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Sus labios buscaron los de él y al encontrarlos los devoraron con ansia. El santo de Escorpio aprovechó que estaba distraída besándolo para penetrarla con gentileza y fuerza a la vez. Traspasó el himen y se detuvo. Miró a Shaina, y le apartó el cabello de la cara para ver su expresión. El santo femenino tenía cara de sorpresa, como si no fuera lo que ella hubiera esperado. A continuación afianzó sus manos en la espalda de Milo y lo arañó con fuerza.

Él se arqueó, como reacción al dolor.

-¿Cómo estás?,-le preguntó, solícito.

-Sigue,-lo apremió ella.

-¿Segura?

-¡Sigue!

Él sonrió y se hundió más hasta que las caderas de ambos chocaron. Ambos se quedaron quietos, atesorando aquel momento antes de que se desvaneciera en las brumas del tiempo bajo el paso inclemente de éste.

Shaina sentía las oleadas de calor que recorrían su cuerpo desde el bajo vientre, reaccionando a las fuertes embestidas de su compañero, amoldándose perfectamente a su cuerpo. Era casi como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. El miedo inicial desapareció, siendo reemplazado por un deseo desbocado de que aquello nunca terminara. Abrió más las piernas y las cruzó en torno a las caderas de Milo, haciendo las penetraciones más profundas. Sintió la lengua de Milo acariciarle el cuello con pasión, alternando entre la lengua y los dientes en respuesta a los continuos arañazos que recibía de su pareja, los cuales ya cubrían toda su espalda.

-Milo…,-gimió.-Milo, detente.

-¿Qué sucede?,-se preocupó.- ¿Acaso estoy siendo muy brusco?

-N...no…el ritmo es perfecto.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Quiero estar yo arriba,-le pidió.-Por favor.

La respuesta fue un gruñido bajo, tan bajo que solo pudo sentirse la vibración que producía en el pecho que lo emitía.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?,-dijo, coqueta, sintiendo que el miembro de él parecía reaccionar ante aquella idea.

-¿Bromeas?-gruñó entre dientes,-Ha sido mi fantasía durante meses.

Salió de ella y se tumbó de espaldas. La lona lo lastimó, pero poco le importó.

Shaina se subió encima suyo a horcajadas, sintiendo la expectación que le provocaba cumplir la que también había sido una de sus fantasías desde hace semanas.

Empezó a hundirse poco a poco en él, disfrutando del contacto, tanto o más como lo había disfrutado hace unos minutos. Colocó las manos sobre el pecho de Milo para usarlo de apoyo, mientras empezaba a mover las caderas despacio. En aquella posición el pene de él entraba más profundamente y provocaba un tipo distinto de placer.

-Qué gusto…-repitió, extasiada. Vio la sonrisa algo altanera de Milo y supo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Probablemente, en un impulso muy masculino, estaba pensando en que él era el que había logrado llevársela a la cama cuando también detrás de ella estaban muchos. Sabiendo que en un momento así no podía exigirle que no pensara con posesividad, se conformó con mover las caderas con brusquedad, buscando que el placer aumentara y los hiciera llegar al orgasmo una segunda vez.

El calor dentro de la tienda parecía desafiar el frío del desierto nocturno afuera. Y conforme aumentaba, aumentaba el sudor que cubría los cuerpos de ambos y las invocaciones hacia Praxis que salían de las bocas alternadas con gemidos y gruñidos. Al final, el tiempo pareció detenerse mientras los cuerpos se arqueaban al llegar al orgasmo.

-Eso fue…,-Shaina dejó la oración sin acabar al quedarse sin aliento.

-Sí…Fue…magnífico,-terminó Milo antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente levantaron la tienda y se pusieron en camino, recordando que tenían una misión que cumplir y que debían de realizarla antes de regresar al Santuario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez creo que no hay muchas aclaraciones que hacer :3
> 
> -"Fórcide" Patronímico de Medusa como hija de Forcis. Hay varias genealogías que se le aplican a las Gorgonas. Unos las hacen hijas de Typhon y Echidna. Otros de Forcis y Ceto.
> 
> -Praxis: (gr. Πράξις) "del acto [sexual]" Epíteto de Afrodita como diosa de la sexualidad.
> 
> Lemoooooooon \\._./ Con las ganas que tenía de escribir esto. Por fin pude cristalizarlo :v
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	9. La Maga y la Gorgona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volví :3

-Llevamos horas caminando y no hemos visto ni una sola serpiente,-se extrañó el santo de Escorpio.-Esto ya no me está gustando.  
-Tranquilo, ya veremos una. Talvez sea por la hora del día. ¿Te parece si volvemos al campamento y comemos algo antes de seguir? Quizás cuando el calor baje alguna se aventure a salir por ahí y podamos seguirla.  
-Tengo la horrible sensación de que alguien nos está vigilando,-sintió un escalofrió.  
-Yo también…Y desde hace horas. ¿Crees que talvez se trate de Circe?  
-No me extrañaría nada. Después de todo es su trabajo, ¿no? Y eso indicaría que no estamos tan lejos de lo que podríamos esperar.  
Shaina se arrodilló y empezó a remover la arena.  
-¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres que salga la bicha y te pique? Ésa no es la idea…  
-Es para obligarlas a salir…tengo la intuición de que están por aquí en algún lado…  
-¿No dijiste que mejor esperar?  
-Sí, pero no hay nada malo en tratar…  
-Yo digo que mejor tratemos luego. De lo contrario nos achicharraremos,-se preocupó, pasándose la mano por la nuca. Los dos llevaban el cabello recogido en lo alto de la cabeza y ropa de color blanco.  
-Tienes razón. A lo mejor cuando refresque empezaran a salir. Recuerdo que aquella salió al atardecer.  
-Regresemos y esperemos la noche. Será más fácil entonces.  
-Quizás sea mejor que aprovechemos la luz del día para dormir un poco. Si hemos de ponernos en camino al atardecer será mejor que hallamos dormido algo al menos. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estaremos afuera.-Shaina dejó de remover la arena y se incorporó.-Ven, volvamos.  
-No sé por qué no me sorprende que nos esté costando tanto encontrar el templo. Aunque quien quiera que sea que nos vigila ya debería saber que somos santos de Athena…no debería haber tantos recelos…,-Milo bufó  
-Sea como sea, deben pensar que no pueden descuidar su deber sea quien sea.  
-¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo la señorita acerca de Circe?  
-¿Qué no había que aceptarle ni un vaso de agua? ¿Qué, ahora crees que no bastará con identificarnos? Yo no creo que represente peligro para mí…pero tú deberías cuidarte. A Circe le gustan los hombres.  
Él soltó una risa sardónica.  
-Lo digo en serio, Milo. Me preocupa.  
-Tú deberías cuidarte de Medusa. Los dos debemos cuidarnos, no sea que esto nos imposibilite regresar a casa. Y se me hace que esto todavía no termina…  
-Claro que no. Más bien, aún no empieza. Esto es solo el principio….Aún no sabemos si Enyo se dejará ver…porque es seguro que si frustramos su intento de hacerse con la égida aquí de seguro querrá hacer una visita al Santuario…como siempre hacen,-vaticinó Shaina con expresión circunspecta.  
-Ni me lo recuerdes. Condenados dioses y sus condenadas intrigas,-escupió.  
Ella le sobó la espalda.  
-No te preocupes, ya vas a ver cómo nos va bien.  
Él apartó la vista, incómodo. Llevaba días teniendo pesadillas relativas a la hija de Helios...pero por ningún motivo pensaba compartirlas con su compañera y preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.  
Después de algunas horas más caminando, llegaron al campamento. Sacaron las bebidas y las vaciaron a grandes tragos.  
-Por Zeus, qué calor hace aquí,-se quejó Milo.-Y yo que creía que en Grecia hacía calor.-cogió un papel y empezó a abanicarse con fuerza.  
-Deja de quejarte. No hay nada que podamos hacer a ése respecto. Lo menos que podemos hacer es mantenernos hidratados y llevar ropa de color blanco, para que no absorba la luz.  
El santo de Escorpio suspiró al ver el batón blanco que cubría su cuerpo.  
-Estaba pensando en lo apretado que sería el calor cuando vistiéramos las cloths, pero si lo haremos de noche, talvez sea más llevadero. ¿En Italia también hace calor?,-le preguntó.  
-No lo recuerdo,-contestó ella, arrugando el entrecejo.-Era muy pequeña cuando llegué a Grecia. Pero imagino que sí, por lo que dicen Death y Dante...especialmente Sicilia.  
-Pues en Milos el calor era asfixiante, por culpa de la humedad...es lo malo de entrenar en una isla. Pero no como aquí...debe ser cierto que África es el continente más caliente de todos...,-continuó abanicándose.  
Ella lo volvió a ver intrigada. Nunca lo había oído hablar de su entrenamiento.  
-Entonces... ¿te entrenaste en la isla de Milos?  
-Sí. Irónico, ¿no? Milo se entrenó en Milos,-ironizó.  
-¿Quién fue tu maestro?  
-En primera instancia, Shion. Luego me dejaron bajo la tutela del santo de Orión, un santo de plata ya maduro.  
-¿Qué pasó con él? No recuerdo haber oído nunca acerca de un Silver Saint de ésa constelación en ésta generación.  
-Bueno...,-se rehusó a volver a "ése nido de serpientes" como él llamaba al Santuario. Saga debió de haberlo mandado a matar,-se encogió de hombros con amargura.-Así eran las cosas en ése entonces.  
-En mi caso fue el santo femenino de Serpens. También desapareció misteriosamente.  
-Lo recuerdo. Cassandra. Fue a una misión y nunca regresó.  
-Recuerdo que a Misty le dio por meternos miedo con eso por un tiempo. Algunos estábamos realmente asustados con la idea de nunca regresar. Éramos tan pequeños e inexpertos en áquel entonces...,-recordó ella con nostalgia.  
-Recuerdo la regañina que Afrodita le dio a Misty por eso.-se rió Milo.-Creo que fue el inicio de la rivalidad entre ambos.  
-Nosotras teníamos otro tipo de problemas. En sí rara vez nos mezclábamos con los varones. Pero cuando lo hacíamos siempre había problemas...como Argol, al que le encantaba tirarme de las trenzas y amenazarme con petrificarme si me portaba mal.  
-Mira por donde, ahora podrás decirle que te enfrentaste a la verdadera Gorgona...a ver qué dice.  
Ella sonrió.  
-Y te peleabas mucho con Marin. De hecho, viéndolo bien, es gracioso que ahora sean tan buenas amigas.  
-Nuestro mayor problema fue el cloth de Pegaso. Sigo sin entender por qué a Saga se le ocurrió colocar dos aspirantes por esa armadura.-Y luego Seiya...y Cassios...-su voz se fue tiñendo de tristeza conforme hablaba.  
Sabedor de que a ella le resultaba muy duro hablar sobre eso, Milo buscó cómo distraerla rápidamente.

-¿Cómo crees que sea Medusa?-le preguntó.

-No lo sé. Pero curiosamente, nunca me la he imaginado con aspecto horrible.

-Yo tampoco.- ¿Crees que tenga piernas o cola?

-¿Quién sabe? El mito solo dice que era una bella joven y que sus cabellos se volvieron serpientes…no dice nada sobre el resto de su anatomía.

-Se sentirá rara vigilando esa égida, la pobre.

-¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿Tú te sentirías cómodo vigilando una cosa que tiene una réplica en metal de tu cabeza?

-Tienes razón. No importa, ya verás que todo irá bien.

-Eso según tú, no tendrás que vértelas con una criatura que puede dejarte hecho piedra.

-No, solo tendré que lidiar con una bruja que puede convertirme en gato,-La voz le tembló un poco y tragó saliva.

Shaina se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?,-le devolvió él, a la defensiva

-Te tembló la voz,-lo acusó ella

-Μientes.

-Milo…está bien si te asustas…esto es algo grande.

-No estoy asustado, ¿de acuerdo? Vámonos a dormir…

Shaina suspiró y lo siguió.

-De acuerdo. Vámonos.

Poco tiempo antes de caer la noche, después de dormir un par de horas, se colocaron las cloths y se pusieron en camino con la sola compañía de una linterna.

"No vaya a ser que nos quedemos a oscuras a medio camino", pensó la muchacha.

Caminaron un par de kilómetros sin ver nada más que la arena, que jugueteaba alrededor de los tobillos de ambos. Un poco más allá, por fin se oyó el cascabeleo característico.

-Se me ha enganchado a los pies,-susurró Milo.

La muchacha lo iluminó con discreción para no molestar al reptil. La luz amarillenta se reflejó en las escamas verdes de la misma serpiente con la que se habían topado el día anterior.

-Es la misma,-le susurró a Milo.

-¿La misma qué? ¿La misma de ayer? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé bien. Es más una intuición. Ven sigámosla.

Fueron detrás del ofidio iluminando el camino con cuidado, aunque no parecía que la luz la molestara demasiado.

-¿Oye, por aquí no pasamos?

-Creo que sí. Ahora va a resultar que ya hemos pasado por donde está la entrada de ese templo…,-se resignó ella.

-¿No sientes algo raro en el aire?,-preguntó Milo.

-Sí. El ambiente se siente más mágico…más místico…

-Debemos estar cerca, entonces. No pierdas de vista a tu amiga,-le recomendó.

Pero la serpiente tampoco parecía muy interesada en que la perdieran de vista. Reptaba con lentitud y hacía pausas como para esperarlos.

Anduvieron así por espacio de unos metros más, hasta que por fin pudieron vislumbrar las columnas que conformaban la entrada del templo. Se detuvieron, indecisos. La serpiente siguió reptando y se perdió de vista.

-Bueno, ya es hora. ¿Estás listo?,-preguntó el santo femenino, cubriéndose el rostro con la máscara.

-Hagámoslo,-le contestó el santo dorado con determinación.

Pisaron el vestíbulo del templo, mirando hacia todos lados, con los sentidos en guardia, casi sin ver las exquisitas obras de arte que adornaban las paredes pendientes de la aparición de alguna de las guardianas. Pero sus pasos resonaban en el ambiente como si fueran los únicos que pisaban aquel templo en siglos.

-Éste lugar está solo como una tumba...,-comentó Milo, nervioso.

-¿Dónde están las guardianas?,-preguntó Shaina, mirando hacia atrás nerviosamente.

-Deben estar más adentro,-conjeturó él.-O talvez ya saben que somos santos de Athena...

-Algo me dice que nuestro rango no nos salvará esta vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?,-comentó el santo de Escorpio, casi temblando, recordando su propia pesadilla.

-No lo sé...no sé cómo explicarlo...tengo ése mal presentimiento desde que partimos de Grecia.

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien...,-expresó, más para tranquilizarse a sí mismo, que para tranquilizarla a ella.

De repente, un melodioso canto flotó hasta llegar a sus oídos. El santo de Escorpio levantó el cabeza, hechizado completamente por la melodiosa voz de la hechicera.

-Ésa debe de ser Circe... ¡espera, Milo!,-trató de refrenarlo, al ver que empezaba a caminar de repente hacia un rumbo determinado. La linterna bailó en sus manos, al caer, iluminando la expresión fascinada del rostro del griego; una expresión que no le gustó nada.

-Mierda...,-maldijo entre dientes, mientras la juntaba.- ¡Espera, Milo!,-volvió a llamar, al ver que él aprovechaba aquel breve momento de vacilación para caminar más rápido.

Lo siguió casi a la carrera, mientras el canto se hacía cada vez más fuerte conforme se adentraban más y más en el templo. La luz también parecía aumentar conforme iban más hacia el interior. Por fin el pasillo se abrió en una amplia estancia de techo abovedado. En el centro, vio un imponente trono de piedra adosado a la pared, donde de seguro se sentaba la diosa. Al lado se ubicaba el caldero en el que esta solía mezclar sus brebajes. Sin embargo, la diosa estaba reclinada sobre el brazo de un diván de aspecto más lujoso, cantando melodiosamente para atraerlos. A los pies había una cesta con ovillos de lana que se juntaban en un tejido delicado y de aspecto pulcro, como solo podían hacerlo las manos de una inmortal.

Manos que en aquel momento estaban ocupadas acariciando la cabeza del santo de Escorpio, que se dejaba hacer como un manso cachorrillo.

Shaina sintió que le hervía la sangre en las venas. Aunque sabía que su sola condición de hombre, lo hacía vulnerable a los trucos de la hechicera, una parte de ella confiaba en que por ser santo dorado, a Circe no le sería tan fácil controlarlo. Y acababa de llevar un fiasco.

La hija del Sol la miró de reojo, y se levantó, mientras dejaba de cantar, lo cual provocó que Milo volviera en sí de repente. El santo de Escorpio se levantó inmediatamente y se colocó al lado de su compañera, receloso.

-Bienvenidos, queridos,-pronunció Circe.-Los santos de Athena serán siempre bienvenidos aquí. ¿Qué es lo que os ha conducido aquí?

Aquella inesperada amabilidad hizo que bajaran un poco la guardia. La diosa se sentó en el trono con gracilidad, esperando una respuesta. Cubría su cuerpo con un peplo de un blanco impoluto, que bajaba en graciosas ondas hasta sus pies descalzos, de un blanco igualmente inmaculado. La blancura de su vestimenta y de su tez contrastaba con el negro de sus cabellos, negros, como el ala de un cuervo, largos y sedosos. Aquella negrura se contagiaba sus ojos, los cuales parecían dos trozos de ébano, que sin embargo, no transmitían malas intenciones.

-No teman,-los conminó Circe.-No deben temerme. Pude haber transformado al santo de Escorpio en el animal de mi preferencia mientras lo tuve en trance, pero no lo hice. Pueden confiar en mí.

Ambos se miraron, dudando. Por fin, Shaina se adelantó.

Después de hacerle una graciosa reverencia, se dispuso a darle a la diosa la respuesta que había pedido.

-La virgen Tritogenia ha estado teniendo sueños que le indican que la égida, que se custodia aquí, es codiciada por una oscura deidad. Por tanto, nos ha encomendado llevarla de vuelta al Santuario donde estará más segura bajo su mirada.

-Ya veo. La joven Athena ha decidido prescindir de nosotras. De acuerdo. Siéntense. Tomen,-les tendió unas copas con bebidas. No, no teman,-sonrió, al ver que recelaban.-No tiene hierbas de ningún tipo. No es mi intención hacerles eso.

Shaina tomó un trago. El sabor del vino mezclado con agua le mojó los labios. Vio a Milo tomar un trago, con reservas. No había ni terminado de separar la copa de sus labios, cuando la diosa lo tocó con una larga varita.

-Ven aquí y ayúdame a vigilar la égida de la ojilúcida Parthenos.

Inmediatamente, perdió la forma de hombre y adquirió una de felino. Las piezas de la armadura cayeron al suelo al no poder ajustarse a su nueva forma.

La copa de Shaina se estrelló contra el suelo derramando su contenido por el suelo. Su cosmo se elevó, impulsado por la ira. Sintió deseos de golpear a la diosa, pero sabía que si lo hacía, se iba a meter en un serio problema.

-¿¡Por qué ha hecho eso?!,-se indignó, mirando estupefacta la pantera negra que ocupaba el lugar de quién antes había sido el santo dorado de Escorpio.- ¡Dijo que no teníamos nada que temer!

-¿No creyeron que iba a dejar de cumplir mi deber solo por tratarse de unos santos de Athena, que hasta donde sé, podrían ser impostores? ¿O sí?

-Pero…¡No somos impostores!,-se le trabó la lengua de la cólera.

-Pruébalo,-la retó.-Hasta donde sé, para eso tendrás que atacarme, porque los ataques de los santos son lo único que no pueden imitar los sirvientes de Enyo… ¿Te atreverás a levantar la mano contra una diosa?

El santo femenino apretó los puños con furia, viéndose en un callejón sin salida. No podía apartar los ojos del gran felino echado a los pies de la Helíade que la veía con indiferencia, como si nada de eso fuera con él.

-Ve por esta puerta que está detrás de esta cámara. El único camino conduce hacia donde está Medusa. Si logras convencerla de que eres parte del ejército de Athena, retiraré el hechizo que pesa sobre tu compañero.

-¿Y si no?

-Si no, tú serás convertida en piedra, y él se quedará así para siempre.

Shaina empezó a temblar.

-¿No te vas a atrever a hacerlo?,-la picó Circe, con una chispa de diversión en los ojos negros.

-Yo no he dicho eso,-se justificó.-Convenceré a Medusa.

-Procede, querida. No te preocupes por él, estará bien aquí,-terminó mientras la veía irse.-Mira lo que provocas en las mujeres,-le dijo a Milo. Él solo sacudió la cabeza, sin entender. De todas formas, solo era un gato.

El camino se bifurcaba y se torcía sumiéndola cada vez más en la oscuridad. Demasiado tarde se acordó de la linterna, que había quedado abandonada en la cámara anterior.

Sabedora que no podía guiarse por la vista, lo hizo por el oído buscando el sonido de la horda de serpientes que tenía Medusa por cabellos.

Llegó a la cueva y se colocó en el centro de la misma, caminando despacio, alerta. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió que algo la aprisionaba y la dejaba sin aire. Al bajar la vista se encontró rodeada por el cuerpo de serpiente de Medusa. La Gorgona había tomado ventaja y la había aprisionado antes de que pudiera dar un paso más hacia la cámara donde se encontraba la égida. Con la fuerza de una pitón la apretaba para que no pudiera escapar. Forcejeó, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo, pues cada movimiento la dejaba sin aire. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia buscando que la máscara callera y poder respirar mejor. Sintió que el letal abrazo se aflojaba, pero solo lo suficiente para dejarla respirar.

De repente, sintió los cabellos de la Fórcide acariciarle la cara y se encontró con el rostro de Medusa a cinco centímetros del suyo. La Gorgona la observaba con curiosidad, examinándola detenidamente. Parecía especialmente intrigada por la máscara que cubría el rostro de la italiana.

-¿Vas a bajarme para que podamos hablar civilizadamente? ¿O prefieres estrujarme como a una rata?

Sintió que la presión sobre su pecho desaparecía y que sus pies tocaban el suelo. Sin embargo, Medusa la rodeó con su cuerpo, todavía recelosa.

-¿Quién eres?,-preguntó con su voz sibilante.

-Yo soy Shaina, santo femenino de plata de Ofiuco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mi diosa me ha encomendado la misión de llevar la égida de vuelta a Grecia. Estoy aquí por ella.

Medusa no pudo evitar estremecerse, como siempre que se le recordaba lo que aquella égida representaba. Shaina se dio cuenta y decidió usarlo en su favor.

-¿Por qué ayudas a Athena? Deberías odiarla, ¿o no? Eres lo que eres gracias a ella.

La expresión de la mujer serpiente se ensombreció y siseó enseñándole los colmillos.

-Eso no te incumbe. También fue gracias a Athena que reviví. Si ella no le hubiera dado mi cabeza a Hades…

-Pero también por su culpa moriste. Ella ayudó a Perseo a matarte.

Sintió que la Gorgona retraía el cuerpo hacia atrás y batía la cola contra el suelo con furia. Casi podía sentir la airada vibración del cuerpo de la Fórcide. Aprovechó el evidente desconcierto de Medusa para analizarla a su vez.

Poseía una belleza extraña, dentro de su monstruosidad. Su rostro se mantenía bello, aún con aquel color verdoso y sus ojos brillaban, como un par de ágatas castañas, de lágrimas contenidas. Los pechos desnudos se erguían firmes y la cintura se fundía en una larga y poderosa cola de serpiente que en aquel momento vibraba replicando la confundida ira de la Gorgona. Las serpientes que tenía por cabellos eran de un todo verdoso más oscuro

-¿Cómo te atreves?,-murmuró con la voz quebrada.

-Estoy tratando de entender por qué, de entre todos los dioses, escogiste servirle a la causante de tu desgracia, es todo. No es mi intención lastimarte,-le contestó, con cautela.

-¿Por qué tapas tu rostro?,-preguntó mirando la máscara con recelo.

-Es la ley de la máscara. Un santo femenino debe renunciar a su femineidad y ocultar su rostro detrás de una máscara si es que quiere formar parte del ejército de Athena. El ser vista sin su máscara es una ofensa peor a ser vista desnuda. Y si un hombre la ve sin rostro debe elegir entre matarlo o amarlo,-recitó. De tanto que había dicho aquello, las palabras salieron automáticamente de su boca. Medusa lo notó.

-Parece que no es la primera vez que dices eso…

-No lo es. Cuando yo fui entrenada como parte del ejército de Athena, esa ley maldita todavía no había sido abolida…y yo tuve que repetir eso muchas veces.

-Puedes haberlo aprendido de alguien más,-siguió recelando mientras volvía a aprisionarla entre sus anillos. Aunque esta vez el apretón fue más gentil, seguía quitándole el aire.

-No, créeme que no es así. Yo no soy ninguna impostora.

-¿Entonces por qué no me atacas? Es la única forma de demostrar que de verdad eres un santo femenino.

-No quiero dañarte. No tengo motivos. Tú solo estás cumpliendo con tu deber

-Pero tú también con el tuyo. No debes titubear. Con Circe lo entiendo, pero conmigo no tienes por qué. Yo no soy una diosa. Solo soy un monstruo.

-No eres ningún monstruo, Medusa. Solo tuviste un mal destino.

Como respuesta, la Gorgona apretó más su abrazo en torno a su cuerpo sin decir palabra alguna. Shaina entendió. La estaba obligando a atacarla para no tener que fijar su mirada petrificadora sobre ella. Sus huesos crujieron al ser estrujados como mondadientes bajo la fuerza del apretón. Se retorció con fuerza tratando de liberar los brazos, sabiendo que si no lograba zafarse, la Gorgona la asfixiaría.

Movió el hombro derecho con cuidado, milímetro a milímetro, sin perder de vista el rostro de Medusa. Aquella cara parecía capaz de escupir veneno en sus días malos. Y no distaba mucho de la realidad. Tenía que tener cuidado, porque si se volvía una amenaza podía acabar igualmente petrificada.

Por fin logró liberar el brazo derecho y se apoyó sobre la cola de Medusa, tomando impulso para liberar el izquierdo. Sus uñas, ya algo cargadas de cosmo, resbalaron en la textura escamosa de la misma arañándola de mala manera. Sintió el estremecimiento de la Gorgona, seguido del grito de dolor. Medusa la lanzó con fuerza contra la pared y retrocedió, dolorida.

Sintió el impacto de su cuerpo contra la pared y el dolor que le provocaba el impacto se duplicó al chocar con violencia contra el suelo. La máscara cayó de su rostro y resbaló unos cuantos metros. Levantó la cabeza, mareada. La localizó en el fondo de la cueva, con la parte de la cola lastimada entre las manos, lamiéndola para aliviar el dolor, con su respiración agitada. Inmediatamente, se irguió en toda su estatura mientras su rostro cambiaba, entre la belleza y la fealdad, y sus fauces empezaban a destilar veneno como una reacción defensiva.

Shaina se incorporó con rapidez tratando de no perderla de vista. Ahora que estaba herida, se volvía peligrosa. Y ahora su rostro no contaba con la protección de la máscara, lo que la volvía un blanco fácil.

-No quiero dañarte,-reiteró.-Lo siento. No quise lastimarte. Por favor…

Un furioso coletazo la cogió desprevenida y la volvió a lanzar contra la pared.

Comprendiendo que ya no era posible razonar con ella, el santo femenino empezó a acumular cosmos en sus manos, preparándose para atacar. Pero bajó la intensidad del ataque, tampoco quería hacerle mucho daño.

Esperó hasta que Medusa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y se lanzó hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cosmos le sirviera de guía. "Por favor, perdóname", pensó.-"pero es la única forma"

-¡Thunder Claw!

Oyó el grito de dolor y el violento choque del cuerpo reptíleo contra la pared. Un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar y piedras y polvo cayeron del techo. Se quedó agachada, apretando los párpados con fuerza durante unos minutos. Luego los abrió y se volvió, buscando a la Gorgona con la mirada. La encontró caída sobre una esquina. Se acercó con cautela.

Mientras se acercaba, Medusa se volvió hacia ella, jadeando, mientras daba un gemido, aturdida por el golpe. Sin embargo, no se levantó

Cerró los ojos inmediatamente, alerta.

-No te preocupes. No te haré daño, Shaina.

Abrió los ojos, más tranquila.

-Lo siento,-le dijo.-Pero si no lo hacía…

-Está bien. Con eso me has probado que no eres ninguna impostora. Es lo que tenías que hacer.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? Sé que puede ser una molestia.

-Estoy adolorida,-reconoció.-Pero solo necesito descansar,-expresó, mientras se levantaba. Vuelve por dónde has venido. Tu compañero ya debe estar esperándote.

-Pero, ¿y la égida?

-Solo vete. Lo que has venido a buscar ya estará donde ahora le corresponde.

-¿Qué pasará contigo?,-preguntó.-Estás lastimada.

-No te preocupes, solo necesito descansar.

-Lo lamento,-reiteró, compungida.

-No te preocupes. Esto no es nada,-la tranquilizó, mientras le tendía la máscara.

-Gracias, Medusa.

-Vete ya. No puedes perder más tiempo,-la urgió, mientras desaparecía en las sombras.

Shaina desanduvo el camino con verdadera prisa. Cuando percibió la luz que procedía del lugar donde se encontraba Circe, su paso rápido se convirtió en carrera. Entró como un bólido en la habitación, y se detuvo de pronto. Sufrió un intenso mareo y sintió que sus pies le fallaban. Un par de brazos la sujetaron con fuerza y ternura y su cabeza rebotó sobre un pecho poderoso. Levantó la vista aturdida y se encontró con la mirada turquesa del santo de Escorpio.

-¡Milo!,-susurró fascinada.

-Lo siento, pequeña. Terminaste haciendo todo tú sola. No pude ayudarte.

-Eso te pasa por impulsivo, lo regañó ella.-Te dijeron que no bebieras nada que te ofreciera Circe.

-En mi defensa, solo diré que ella dijo que no había nada en la bebida.

-¡Tonto!,-lo regañó de nuevo. Sufrió un mareo y refugió la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero.

Milo la cargó contra su pecho y se volvió hacia la hechicera.

Circe le tendió un zurrón en cuyo interior reposaba la égida.

-Un trato es un trato. Pueden regresar tranquilos a Grecia. Han cumplido con su misión.

El santo dorado recibió el zurrón con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Gracias, señora.

-Vayan en paz,-los despidió ésta.

Shaina se despertó horas después, cuando ya estaban en la tienda. Se incorporó sobre el saco de dormir.

-¿Dónde estoy?,-preguntó aturdida.

-Ya estamos de vuelta en la tienda, pequeña. Puedes estar tranquila.

-¡Milo!-sollozó, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él sonrió mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara y le daba un beso en la frente, mientras la acostaba con suavidad.

-Descansa, mi pequeña serpiente,-susurró.-Te lo mereces.

Se echó a su lado y estuvo contemplándola largo rato, hasta que Morfeo le concedió el descanso también a él.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Notas:**

**¡Chan!**

**Se terminó la aventura en Egipto. Pero todavía queda parte de todo el asunto, así que no se preocupen, esto aún no ha concluido.**

**Creo que algo que a todos nos intriga es el pasado de muchos de los personajes de la serie, pues solo se ahondó en los bronceados y, en el caso de los dorados, en Mu (aunque muchos de los maestros son desconocidos, los lugares de entrenamiento de todos están bien definidos) Así que todo el mundo hace sus propias teorías sobre quién entrenó a quién.**

**Desde que escribí mi fic Μνιμις, el maestro de Milo es un anónimo santo de Orión que se negó a regresar al Santuario luego de terminar de entrenar al santo de Escorpio. En mi afición de relacionarlo todo por constelaciones, mitos etc, pensé que era una buena idea. Así que aquí se menciona eso de nuevo.**

**Las que me siguen desde Mi Ángel Guardián, saben que en un momento apareció un cierto personaje, Cassandra de Serpens como antecesora de mi OC, Melissia de Serpens, a quién relacioné con Shaina, porque sus constelaciones están muy juntas y tienen muchos puntos en común.**

**Aquí, la maestra de Shaina también es un santo femenino de la constelación de Serpens. Por la antigüedad de Cassandra, pensé que podía ser la maestra de Shaina. Así que le pregunté a la dueña de dicho OC por la relación entre ambos personajes y su respuesta fue clara; en su universo, ellas dos están destinadas a estar juntas, y tienen un vínculo muy estrecho de amistad, ya que entrenaron juntas, desarrollando una técnica juntas: La Thunder Claw de Shaina y la Darkness Claw de Cassandra. Durante algún tiempo Cassandra entrenó a las Onna Saints, pero cuando decidió irse por causa de las maquinaciones de Saga, las Onna Saints tuvieron que quedarse solas y es ahí cuando Shaina pudo haber decidido tomar el mando y es ahí de donde se darían los sucesos del manga, sobre todo en cuanto a Seiya. ¿Ven lo grandioso que es tener amigas geniales? Nos ayudamos entre nosotras :3**

**Toda la información respecto a Cassandra será posteada en mi página de Facebook, en el transcurso de estos días. Así podrán conocerla, porque me temo que será invitada frecuente, siempre que estén de por medio, Melissia o Shaina ^_^**

**En la Odisea se dice que Circe está cantando en el momento en que Odiseo y los suyos llegan a Eea. Los compañeros pierden la cabeza cuando se acercan a su palacio y la oyen cantar mientras ella teje, y se acercan llamándola. Ella abre la puerta, y los llama de vuelta, siempre con melodiosa voz. Después de convidarlos los transforma en cerdos y los guarda en las pocilgas, para convertirlos en alimento luego. Con Odiseo, la treta no le funciona por la ayuda de Hermes. También había alrededor del palacio otros animales como leones, lobos y jabalíes, pero estos se encargaban de proteger el palacio y a Circe. "Helíade" Siguiendo mi patrón con los patronímicos, "hija de Helios" Se refiere, claro está, a Circe**

**Hay un episodio de la serie de "Hércules" donde aparece Circe buscando un novio nuevo y hechiza a todos los hombres con su canto y su belleza. Las únicas inmunes, (por obviedad) son Cassandra y Helena, y ellas terminan salvando a todos, el episodio es muy divertido xD**

**Transformé a Milo en una pantera negra, porque los leopardos son animales de gran importancia en el imaginario egipcio por ser felinos. Ellos tienen a dos diosas felinas, la diosa-leona, Sehkmet, y la diosa-gata, Bastet. Además, parece que son simbólicos del signo Escorpio, que es regido por dos planetas: Plutón y Marte (aunque no sé dónde había leído que actualmente solo se toma en cuenta a Plutón) que representan, por así decirlo, la calma y la tormenta. Los felinos pueden ser guerreros y combativos o tranquilos y misteriosos.**

**Muchas culturas (entre ellas, la egipcia) atribuyen a los felinos el ser guardianes del Inframundo. Los leopardos, jaguares y guepardos en especial tienen esa connotación porque se cree que su pelaje manchado representa al Sol recorriendo el Inframundo por las noches. (Sí, chicas, esto es lo que sale de las conversaciones con mí querida beta, el crédito no es todo mío :3 ) La pantera negra es una variedad de leopardo o de jaguar en la que el animal sufre de melanismo, una mutación dada por un alelo dominante o recesivo dependiendo de la especie, que hace que el pelo del animal se oscurezca, aunque manteniendo las características manchas. Es el trastorno opuesto al albinismo.**

**La primera opción que se me dijo de un felino para representar a Milo, fue el guepardo, pero a mí no me gusta, porque es el felino con características menos felinas de todas. Su cráneo y mandíbula son más pequeños, y sus uñas no son retráctiles, entre otras. Así que vámonos por la pantera negra, que resultó idónea por lo descrito arriba.**

**En el caso de Medusa, pues era bastante fácil ligarla con Shaina de por sí xD Serpientes y el Serpentario :3 Igual, no iba a ser tan fácil, había que resaltar la calidad de criatura sobrenatural de Medusa frente a Shaina**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo**

**¡Un besote!**


	10. Enyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya volví!
> 
> Regresa este fic nwn

El dios dejó que las doncellas le quitaran la pesada armadura y limpiaran su cuerpo del sudor producido por la actividad física. Podía sentir cómo sus manos temblaban, sin duda por el temor, sin embargo aseaban la piel del dios sin apartarse. Sin decir una sola palabra, lo invitaron a tenderse en el lujoso diván para que los masajes relajaran sus poderosos músculos, y los aliviaran de las tensiones del combate.  
Estaban en aquella tarea cuando otra de las ninfas se acercó quedándose en la puerta sin atreverse a llamar.

-¿Qué quieres?-la voz del hijo de Zeus, a pesar de sonar perezosa, asimiló el restallar de un látigo que puso a las demás sobre aviso.  
-Lo busca alguien, mi señor,-anunció con timidez.  
-Ahora no,-determinó.-Estoy en medio de algo. Después.  
-Dicen que es urgente,-se atrevió a murmurar la ninfa. Tragó saliva cuando vio la imperceptible contracción en los hombros de su señor.  
-¿Quién es?,-preguntó, siempre con el mismo tono de voz.  
-Eh...Vuestra hermana, señor.  
-¿Cuál de las tres?,-inquirió, ya empezando a impacientarse.  
-Enyo, mi señor.

Toda la tensión volvió de golpe a aquel cuerpo. Un furioso resoplido abandonó aquellos labios, provocando que las ninfas se pegaran a la pared asustadas

-Hazla pasar,-murmuró de mal humor.-Tú,-señaló a una ninfa,-sigue con lo tuyo. El resto de ustedes, ¡fuera!

La ninfa siguió masajeando aquella poderosa espalda tratando de relajarla. Aunque sabía que sería imposible ya que ahora el dios estaba nervioso, o peor, enfurecido. Se sentía como pinchando la espalda de un gran lobo mientras éste dormía. De un momento a otro, se despertaría y la haría trizas.

La diosa de los horrores de la batalla se abrió paso a través de los salones hasta penetrar en las dependencias destinadas al aseo personal. Sin siquiera preguntar ni saludar, cogió un escabel y se sentó a los pies del diván.  
Ares gruñó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Enyo? ¿Ya no me dejas ni recrearme después de una batalla?  
-Tengo malas noticias, hermano,-anunció circunspecta.  
La tensión en el cuerpo de Ares creció.  
-¿De qué se trata?,-preguntó con una malhumorada curiosidad.  
-La égida de Athena ya no está en Egipto. Alguien se la ha llevado.  
Algo más alegre en su fuero interno, todavía pudo apelar al sarcasmo.  
-Claro, porque Palas la iba a dejar en Egipto después de darse cuenta que alguien estaba tras ella.  
-No te burles de mí,-protestó ella.- ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? ¿Quién se lo dijo? Solo tú y yo lo sabemos.  
-Hermes dijo algo.  
-¿Hermes?  
-Athena ha tenido sueños sobre algo que pasaba en Egipto. Supongo que alguien le dijo que lo que estaba ahí era la égida y mandó a sus santos por ella. Actuaste temeraria, Enyo. Y ahora que lo sabe Hermes, significa que lo sabrá todo el Olimpo. Si llega a oídos de nuestro padre...  
-No pienso permitir que eso pase,-enfatizó ella.-Cuando se entere será demasiado tarde.  
-¿Cómo piensas evitarlo?  
-Dejándola en paz por un tiempo,-sus ojos negros brillaron con picardía.

Se le acercó a su hermano, insinuante. Empujó a la ninfa con fuerza contra la pared y empezó ella a masajear la espalda del Androfontes. Pero eso claro, solo obtuvo el efecto contrario al deseado y los músculos empezaron a contraerse por afecto de la ira.

-¿Qué crees que haces?,-masculló éste entre dientes.  
-Sabes qué es lo que hago,-susurró en su oído, lamiéndole la oreja con sensualidad.  
-Enyo...ya lo hemos hablado. No voy a compartir mi lecho contigo. No me apetece.  
-Pero si lo compartes con la furcia pelirroja a la que Hefestos llama esposa, ¿o no? ¿Por qué te metes con una diosa casada? ¿Acaso quieres que Hefestos te vuelva a humillar?  
-Aquello no fue una humillación, Enyo. ¿Cómo podía serlo si tenía a mi lado a la más bella de las diosas?,-contraatacó.-Si alguna de ustedes hubiera querido salir se habría dado cuenta de que el ridiculizado aquella vez fue más que todo Hefestos.-bajo el sarcasmo, su sangre hervía ante el insulto hecho a Afrodita.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, furiosa y le mordió la oreja con fuerza. Él apartó la cabeza con brusquedad y la abofeteó de vuelta.  
-¡Largo de aquí!-aulló, y su aullido sonó como el clamor de mil hombres, perdiendo los papeles por completo.- ¡Como vuelvas a tomarte estas libertades te mataré!, ¿Me oyes?  
Ella se rió coquetamente y desapareció sin más razones.

Él dio un par de vueltas a la habitación intentando calmarse. Se sentía completamente en tensión y le dolía el cuerpo. Aquello exacerbaba su mal humor.  
Cruzó los amplios salones del palacio como un lobo hambriento, con la mirada más oscurecida si cabía, debido a la ira. Las sirvientas, presintiendo el estado de ánimo del dios, se mantuvieron alejadas. No fuera a ser que alguna de ellas le sirviera de juguete al belicoso _Teikhesiplêtês_ _._

Abrió la puerta de su alcoba con violencia. Su ánimo se relajó un poco al ver su cama hecha, pero todavía estaba demasiado alterado para acostarse. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y solo enterró la cara con las manos, con la respiración alborotada. Después de unos minutos, sintió que unas manos delicadas, muy diferentes a las rudas de Enyo, le acariciaban los hombros. Volvió la cabeza aún con las manos sobre el rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, cariño?,-le preguntó con cautela.- ¿Problemas con tu hermana?  
Dejó caer las manos, dejando ver la profunda arruga que le hundía el entrecejo.  
-Te ha insultado,-escupió, molesto.-Es incapaz de aceptar un no por respuesta. Me pone los nervios de punta.  
Afrodita se rió y se sentó en la cama.

-Ven aquí,-lo llamó con dulzura maternal.  
Él la miró de reojo y se levantó con pesadez, reuniéndose con ella en el lecho. La hija de Urano puso la cabeza sobre su pecho y empezó a peinarle los negros cabellos con los dedos. Aquel simple contacto logró que por fin los músculos se le aflojaran y suspiró con cansancio antes de quedarse dormido. Afrodita le besó la frente y lo dejó dormir.  
Se recostó sobre el respaldo de la cama con la cabeza de Ares sobre los hombros.  
-¿Conque me has insultado?,-ronroneó con voz peligrosa.-Ah, Enyo, Enyo, ¿cuándo aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores? Creo que esto amerita que te dé un escarmiento. Podré no ser una diosa guerrera, pero tengo mis métodos. Y cuando los ponga en práctica lamentarás haberme querido quitar lo que me pertenece,-repuso, mirando al dios durmiente.  
En efecto, entre ella y Ares hay algo más que solo los placeres carnales. Mucho tiempo atrás, antes incluso, de casarse con Hefestos, ya mantenía ella una relación con el brutal Ares, el que por alguna razón la atraía mucho. Segura de que él sería quién venciera, había prometido casarse con aquel que trajera de vuelta al Olimpo al desdichado Hefestos. Fue Dionisos quién triunfó en aquella prueba, pero antes de poder objetar algo, Hefestos prometió soltar a Hera, a la que había encadenado, solo a cambio de su mano.

Sufriste entonces, Cipris, pero no tardaste en abandonar el lecho conyugal para holgar en el del dios de la guerra, de quién tuviste seis hijos, la mayor cantidad que hayas dado a ningún dios, entre los que se halla Eros, tu consentido.  
Cambiaste al dios por Adonis, y el celoso Ares asesinó al joven bajo la semblanza de un jabalí.  
El pasar de los siglos enfrió un poco el amor que ambos dioses se profesaban, pero ahora el mismo ha resurgido con la misma intensidad. Cytherea sabe que Enyo no hace aquello por su hermano, sino por el afán de competir con ella y se indigna por ello.

Sin embargo, no se precipita, sino que medita tranquilamente lo que ha de acometer para que tenga el efecto deseado. Se acomoda en el lecho y se refugia contra el costado del dios antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a su vez al sueño.

Mientras tanto, Enyo se encamina hacia Lemnos dispuesta, como Helios, a delatar a los dos amantes ante Hefestos. El calor de la fragua y el vapor la envuelven y la hacen sudar. El golpeteo del yunque se oye con claridad conforme se acerca. Se detiene frente al dios y se aclara la garganta.  
-¿Qué quieres, Enyo?,-pregunta el ilustre Cojo, sin apartar la vista de su labor.  
-Soy conocedora de un hecho grave que te concierne, querido hermano,-proclama con fingida solemnidad.  
-¿De qué se trata?,-pregunta.  
-Temo decirte que tu esposa ha mancillado tu lecho de nuevo,-dijo con tono patético,-Ha buscado la compañía de...  
-¿De Ares?,-la cortó el dios.-Sí, ya sabía.  
-¿Cómo que ya sabías?,-se sorprende. Se molesta un poco porque no es la actitud que esperaba.  
-Ella misma me lo dijo,-zanjó él.  
-¿Cómo?,-se asombra, mientras suelta una maldición en su fuero interno.  
-Afrodita siempre ha amado a Ares. Asimismo, también ha buscado el lecho de otros a través de los siglos, porque al parecer no soy suficiente para ella, o simplemente no le atraigo, de lo que no la culpo. Cojo y deforme no puedo pretender competir contra Ares. Aquella vez, cuando Helios me avisó de su infidelidad, creí que humillarla la haría recapacitar, pero me equivoqué,-posó el yunque en la mesa y la miró con seriedad.-Ella es simplemente así, no puedo hacer nada por cambiarla. Nuestro matrimonio fue por conveniencia, y quizás estaba destinado a fracasar.  
-¡Pero no puedes dejarla! ¡Mira a tu madre!  
-Debería recordarte, Enyo, que tu padre frecuenta mucho más el lecho de la que es su esposa de lo que lo hizo en tiempos anteriores, por lo que ella está más contenta. Y además, Zeus la ama y le da el lugar que se merece dentro de la jerarquía divina, ¿por qué habría de encontrar más motivos para actuar cómo lo hacía antiguamente?

Ella rechinó los dientes, furiosa.

-Cytherea amaba a Ares y lo perdió por culpa de mi exigencia absurda. Pero de todos modos, yo fui el que salió perdiendo al final. Sé que estás encaprichada con el Androfontes desde hace un tiempo. Te daré un consejo: No te metas con Ares. Sabes de sobra que Afrodita es muy vengativa. Podrías salir mal parada. ¿O no recuerdas lo que le hizo a Eos por atreverse a frecuentarlo? Hazme caso, te lo advierto.

Ella apartó el pelo con desdén.

-Es él el que no quiere. No lo entiendo.

Hefestos arqueó las cejas.

-¿Ha sido él mismo el que te ha rechazado? Pues con más razón deberías retractarte. Sabes cómo es. Anda,-le dijo en tono paternal,-olvídate de eso. ¿No pretenderás dejar a tu hijo sin madre? Tampoco metas a Athena en esto. No le concierne, y por muy poderosa que seas no lograrás desplazar a Afrodita en el corazón de Ares. Yo lo intenté...y no pude, como ves. Y te recuerdo que una vez buscó el lecho de una mujer guerrera...de Otrera, de quién tuvo a Hipólita. Simplemente no te quiere. Y te recuerdo qué es lo que le hace a quiénes lo importunan.

-No me importa. Si tan solo accediera...es solo una noche...

Viendo que no era capaz de convencerla, Hefestos le soltó la bomba.

-Ha sido Ares el que le ha dicho a Palas sobre quién buscaba la égida. Está determinado a que lo dejes en paz, tanto, que hasta ha ayudado a quién odia ayudar.

Ella parpadeó.

-Me dijo que había sido Hermes...  
-Hermes fue el que le dijo que era a lo que se refería su sueño y dónde, no quién lo buscaba. Ares fue el que le dijo quién y porqué. Te lo repito, niña, no te metas con ellos. Ya tendrás bastante que lidiar con ellos como para que encima sumes problemas con Athena. Si lo que quieres es competir con Afrodita hay otras maneras.

-No voy a rendirme. Alguien aquí va a estar de acuerdo conmigo,-porfió, mientras se daba la vuelta. Hefestos suspiró antes de volver a su trabajo.

Mientras, la diosa se encaminó rápidamente hacia el palacio de su madre, esperando que ésta, que aborrecía a Afrodita, la ayudara con su cometido. En el camino pasó por las dependencias de ésta. Sintió una incomodidad en la boca del estómago cuando vio a la bella Harmonía sentada en la banqueta. La joven había heredado los ojos negros de su padre, que sin embargo brillaban con calidez, a diferencia de la mirada sádica de éste. Cuando vio a la diosa, soltó las flores y se introdujo corriendo en la augusta morada, buscando a alguno de sus hermanos. Encontró a Anteros en el vestíbulo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, hermana querida?,-preguntó con curiosidad, al verla tan agitada. Sacudió los cabellos, de un rojo profundo, casi negro.  
-Es Enyo. Algo está tramando, lo presiento. Creo que está enojada con mamá.  
-¿De nuevo?,-se sorprendió.- ¿Y ahora qué quiere?  
-No lo sé, pero lo sospecho.  
-Tiene que ver con nuestro padre,-adivinó, de repente.-Enyalios me comentó algo. A la mejor está enojada porque se ha vuelto a juntar con mamá.  
-¿Pero qué tiene que ver Athena con todo esto?  
-¿Athena?,-se extrañó él.  
Ella asintió vigorosamente.

-Escuché a Hermes decir que estaba detrás de la égida. Al parecer tiene la absurda idea de que si se hace más poderosa, podrá competir con mamá.  
-Interesante como se crea problemas sola,-reflexionó.  
-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?,-se oyó una tercera voz, más profunda. Ambos volvieron la cabeza para ver quien les hablaba. Se encontraron con Phobos, que tenía detrás a su gemelo.  
-¿Dónde está Eros?,-contrapreguntó Harmonía.  
-Con Psique,-contestó Deimos.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?  
-¿Ustedes estuvieron con nuestro padre ahora?  
-Sí, ¿por qué?  
-¿Estaba Enyo con ustedes?  
-¿Enyo? Sí, ¿por qué?  
-Es sobre ella. Acabo de verla camino al palacio de la señora de los dioses. Tengo el horrible presentimiento de qué está tramando algo contra nuestra madre.

-No me extrañaría que intentara algo. Pero no importa, porque ya tendrá su merecido. Se está metiendo con Athena también y eso nunca termina bien.

-Lo que me intriga,-comentó Phobos pensativo,- es porqué insiste tanto si sabe que es peligroso meterse con nuestra madre.

-Me cree estúpido,-se quejó Anteros con molestia.-Trató de hacerme creer que debería disparar mis flechas contra mi propio padre, como vengador del amor no correspondido. Como si no supiera que lo de ella no es amor…

-A mí me ve de una forma muy desagradable. Creo que me odia,-se quejó Harmonía.

-Te pareces mucho a mamá. De seguro es por ello.

Los cuatro siguieron intercambiando impresiones mientras se adentraban más en el palacio, buscando a los dos hermanos restantes.

Mientras tanto, Enyo había llegado ya a los aposentos de Hera. Tocó la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Madre? Necesito hablar contigo…

-Entra, mi querida.

Empujó la puerta y avanzó hasta quedar junto a su madre.

-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta, Enyo? ¿Qué estás tramando?

-Madre, quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero que le solicites su ceñidor a Afrodita. Dile que deseas darle una sorpresa a mi padre y que lo necesitas. Dámelo a mí, para que yo pueda doblegar el ánimo de mi hermano, áquel manchado de sangre y me dé espacio en su lecho.

-Empresa difícil la que pretendes. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todo el Olimpo sabe que tu padre ya no quiere buscar el lecho de otras, querida. Ya no necesito de él.

-¡Pero tienes que ayudarme! ¡Todos se burlan de mí y me hacen ascos! Y tengo que ver diariamente a esa cría…me repugna… ¡mi hijo merece un hermano!

-Lo que te mueve no es el amor, querida. Quieres competir con el vientre fértil de Genitilis, con lo que ella misma representa. Y con el amor que ella le tiene a mi hijo. Vosotras sois opuestas. No puedes competir con ella. Acéptalo, niña.

-¡Por eso necesito el ceñidor! Es solo una noche lo que pido, suficiente para que mi vientre engendre a un hermano para mi hijo.

Hera se deslizó del trono en un movimiento felino nada propio de ella. Se acercó de repente y le acarició la cara. Súbitamente, le cogió el pelo que le nacía de la frente y se lo jaló con fuerza, haciendo que su cabeza se echara bruscamente hacia atrás.

-¡Ay!, ¡Madre! ¿Qué…?-se desconcertó, al ver la sonrisa sensual y perversa en su rostro.-No…

La diosa creció en estatura. Sus ojos se aclararon hasta asemejar brillantes perlas grises. Su cabello creció y se enrojeció cubriendo unas formas mucho más voluptuosas que las de Hera.

-¡Tú!,-escupió, con dificultad por la posición en la que tenía sujeta.

-Yo…,-repuso tranquilamente.- ¿Qué crees que haces Enyo? ¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo? ¡Estás muy equivocada si crees que puedes!

-¡Eres una egoísta! ¡Lo acaparas para ti…!

-Yo no lo acaparo, él me busca…es lo que significa que nos amemos, algo que no entiendes…

-¡Es lo que tú dices, pero en realidad te revienta que se acueste con otras! Te crees la única sensual aquí, pequeña furcia…

Afrodita arqueó las cejas.

Enyo sintió que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a aumentar. Soltó un gemido mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar por efecto de la excitación. Sintió las otras señales del deseo hacerse presentes y cerró las piernas con fuerza, para evitar que sus fluidos se derramaran y gotearan al suelo.

Así como habían aparecido, las señales desaparecieron. Se arrodilló en el suelo temblando, jadeando, todavía sensible mientras miraba a la diosa que tenía enfrente con los ojos húmedos.

-M…maldita…,-susurró,-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Me estás subestimando, Enyo.,-expresó sin perder la calma.-Talvez no conozca las artes de la guerra como tú y como Athena, pero tengo otros medios. Y si yo quiero, puedo darte deseo perpetuo como a Eos y solo observar cómo te arrastras buscando satisfacerte para aliviarte. Puedo quitarte tu belleza o puedo hacer que lo odies,-añadió, refiriéndose a Ares.-Te lo repito, no me subestimes…o podrías encontrarte con una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Y no te importará que le haga algo a tu adorada hijita a cambio, o no?,-sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?,-se extrañó Afrodita.

-Estás muy orgullosa de Harmonía, ¿no es así? Supongo que no te importará si algo malo le sucede. Tú podrás amenazarme, pero yo también puedo hacer eso…

La mano de Cipris se hundió más en la cabeza de Enyo, en un espasmo de ira.

-No te atrevas a tocar a mis hijos, ¿oíste?-le zarandeó la cabeza.

-Claro, porque todos sabemos lo inútil que eres protegiendo a tus hijos…Si mal no recuerdo, Eneas…

La respiración de Afrodita se agitó y la soltó como quién suelta a una serpiente venenosa. Se quedó mirándola con la mirada oscurecida por la ira.

-¿Ves? Tu punto flaco son tus hijos, es demasiado fácil. Igual, y para asegurarme de que no intentas nada, necesito la égida. También tengo asuntos pendientes con Athena.-extendió la mano en un ademán de burla.-El ceñidor,-demandó.

La mirada que le dirigió era furiosa. Enyo sintió que su deseo aumentaba por segunda vez, pero esta vez no intentó ocultarlo, sino que sonrió con impudicia.

-Sabes que si no me das ése ceñidor algo muy malo pasará.

Se lo arrancó de la cintura y se lo tendió rechinando las muelas.

-No subas esta noche,-lanzó una última burla.-Puede que no te guste lo que escuches.

La puerta se cerró detrás de la diosa. Sin decir una sola palabra, se volvió a sentar en el trono, mientras movía una pierna con ritmo rápido. Se levantó y salió caminando a paso mesurado de allí.

Abordó su carruaje, tirado por bellos gorriones y se encaminó hacia el Santuario dispuesta a poner en conocimiento de la diosa con ojos de mochuelo lo que sucede.

La encontró en el pequeño bosquecillo que había detrás de los doce templos. Athena se sorprendió ante la inesperada visita.

-¿Qué deseas de mí, Afrodita?

-Deseo proponerte una alianza, querida Athena. Entre dos seremos más fuertes, eso es seguro.

-¿Es sobre Enyo, verdad?

La diosa de la belleza asintió en silencio.

-Ha intentado sobornarme para poder llegar a Ares. Digamos que le funcionó,-gruñó.-También dijo algo sobre ti…de ajustarte las cuentas.

La otra suspiró.

-Ya me lo temía. Me temo que lo que quiere es desplazarme como diosa de la guerra y así estar al lado de Ares. Para eso necesita la égida.

-¿Entonces hacemos un trato, querida Athena?

-De acuerdo. Imagino que tarde o temprano se dejará caer por aquí para confrontarme así que necesitaré toda la ayuda que pueda tener. Ya sea de mis santos…o ayuda divina. No la dejaré salirse con la suya,-la determinación tiñó su voz.

Cipris sonrió.

-Cuento con eso, mi querida. Yo tampoco dejaré que les toque un solo pelo a mis hijos,-un leve gruñido de advertencia abandonó su pecho, como el de una leona que da todo por sus cachorros.

-¿Tus hijos?,-se sorprendió Athena.-Pero ella no pudo haber…

-Lo hizo. Me dijo que si no le daba mi ceñidor, le haría daño a Harmonía. No puedo permitirlo.-tembló como si tuviera frío.

-¿Qué quiere hacer con él?,-preguntó, percatándose de que no lo llevaba.

La otra diosa bajó la mirada, triste de repente.

-Quiere…usarlo para subyugar a Ares. Ella…no se interesa realmente por él…solo quiere… ¡Me siento tan inútil!

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien,-la consoló.-Sabes que Ares no se dejará subyugar fácilmente. Aún si tiene el ceñidor…

-¿Y si cambia de forma?,-dudó, mordiéndose el pulgar con nerviosismo.

-Ya, ya no te preocupes. Ven, vamos,-le dijo, mientras la conducía al templo Mayor.

Mientras tanto, Enyo se encaminó hacia los aposentos de Ares con paso raudo. Se detuvo en la puerta, temblando con anticipación y tocó con suavidad la puerta mientras tomaba la semblanza de Anadiómena.

-¿Quién?,-se oyó la voz adentro.

-Afrodita, cariño.

-Adelante.

Entró confiadamente y se acercó al dios que estaba asomado al balcón. Le pasó las manos por el pecho, disfrutando de sentir como la piel de él se erizaba ante su contacto.

El dios se volvió con lentitud, tomándola por los hombros mientras elevaba su barbilla y la besaba apasionadamente. Ella se estremeció de placer, pensando que había logrado subyugarlo y profundizó el beso echándole los brazos al cuello. No se dio cuenta de que la mano de Ares palpaba buscando la lanza hasta que sintió la punta acerada en el pecho. Lo soltó asustada.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué haces?

-Tú no eres Afrodita. ¿Quién eres?

-Pero no juegues, Ares,-se recuperó del susto momentáneo.- ¿Quién más podría ser?

-No juegues conmigo,-gruñó.- ¿Quién eres?

-Soy la que soy, cariño. ¿Ahora vas a dudar de mí?

Él titubeó, algo confundido, mientras sentía que el deseo empezaba a apresar sus miembros. Aquello disparó más su desconfianza, pues Cytherea no solía recurrir a tretas de ese tipo con él. Empuñó la lanza con más fuerza y la dirigió justo al cuello de la diosa sin titubear.

-¡Ares! ¡¿ Qué te sucede?!

-¿Quién eres?,-repitió con la mandíbula apretada.- ¡Dímelo ahora mismo o te rompo la cara!

El deseo seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, pero aquello solo espoleaba su ira porque le daba certeza de que quién estaba frente suyo no era Afrodita. Adelantó una mano y le arrancó el ceñidor con brusquedad.

A continuación, la agarró por el cuello sin más miramientos y la levantó del suelo con violencia. Ella puso las manos alrededor de su brazo, tratando de desasirse de la presión, pero la sujetaba con la fuerza de un brazo de hierro.

-Te lo preguntaré una última vez, y no me importa dañarte en lo absoluto, ¿quién eres?

Aunque una parte de la diosa no quería ceder, la otra se daba cuenta de que la treta no había funcionado y de que si no desvelaba su identidad, él acabaría machacándole el cuello sin misericordia. Cerró los ojos resignada y recuperó su verdadero aspecto. Inmediatamente sintió como era lanzada a un lado con violencia.

-Lárgate, Enyo. Y no creas que me olvidaré de esto. Me las pagarás,-amenazó.- ¡Fuera!

Ella salió de la habitación frotándose el cuello, más determinada que nunca a llevar a cabo sus oscuros planes.

-Acabará por hacerme caso,-masculló, furiosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ares y Afrodita es una pareja intrigante en cierta manera. Y me he llevado una sorpresa esta vez. Eso solo me prueba que estoy lejos de saberlo todo. Buscando sobre los amores de Ares me encontré un encabezado que decía "Ares loses Aphrodite to Hephaistos in marriage" (Esto podría traducirse como "Ares pierde a Afrodita al Hefestos tomarla en matrimonio") Y me quedé pensando: "¿Cómo pierde algo que no tenía?" También decía que Afrodita misma ofreció su mano al que devolviera a Hefestos al Olimpo, segura que "su amado" Ares sería el vencedor.
> 
> De nuevo más interrogantes. Luego, a quién escoge de amante antes que a otros es a Ares y con él es con quién tiene más hijos, los cuales son:
> 
> \- Eros y Anteros: Gemelos. El dios del amor y el vengador del amor no correspondido, respectivamente.
> 
> -Phobos y Deimos: Gemelos. Daimones que personifican el Pánico y el Terror. Junto con Enyo y Eris (la personificación de la Discordia) eran compañeros inseparables de Ares.
> 
> -Hímero: Daimon que personificaba la Lujuria. Igual que Eros, acompañaba fielmente a su madre.
> 
> -Harmonía: La personificación de la Concordia, por tanto, la opuesta de Eris. Se casó con Cadmo, el fundador de Tebas, de quién tuvo a Sémele, quién más tarde sería la madre de Dionisos.
> 
> Por tanto, me parece que el tercero en discordia, irónicamente, es Hefestos xD
> 
> Así como Ares se cargó a Adonis, Afrodita castigó a Eos con deseo perpetuo por osar frecuentar a Ares.
> 
> Afrodita es una diosa que encarna fuertemente la maternidad, por el celo con el que cuida a sus hijos (En la Ilíada fue herida por proteger a Eneas) Es común que en las pinturas se la represente con Eros agarrado a sus piernas o ella consintiéndolo. Me he encontrado con varias conversaciones bastante desenfadadas entre madre e hijo xD En la Eneida, como Venus, nunca desampara a Eneas y es quién le ruega a Júpiter que lo vuelva dios, para que no tenga que conocer la muerte. Se conmovió cuando Eros le rogó por la suerte de Psique y cedió solo por él, entre otros. Ninguna otra diosa es vista en tales comportamientos. (No sé de dónde saca la gente que es Hera la que representa la maternidad, si Hera más bien es mala madre y peor madrastra ._.)
> 
> Los gorriones le son consagrados a Afrodita por su fertilidad.
> 
> El condenado ceñidor era uno que tenía que lograba que los hombres se volvieran locos de deseo con solo mirarla. Hera se lo pidió prestado para engañar a su marido en la Ilíada. Enyo trató de hacer lo mismo, pero Afro se le adelantó y Ares no mordió el anzuelo xDD
> 
> Epítetos usados:
> 
> -Anadiómena (gr. Ἀναδυομένη) 'que sale del mar' Por su nacimiento en el mar.
> 
> -Cipris: (gr. Κύπρις) 'de Chipre' Uno de sus centros de culto más importantes y el lugar donde se dice tocó tierra tras su nacimiento.
> 
> -Cytherea: (gr. Κυθήρεια) 'de Citera' Uno de sus centros de culto más importantes.
> 
> -Genitilis: (gr. Γενιτιλις) 'de la maternidad' Por lo anteriormente citado. Cabe destacar que Afrodita representa el Eros, la pulsión primigenia de la vida por la que todo empezó a reproducirse y la unión de los seres. Es ella la que provoca que los animales se unan. Por tanto, el sexo que ella inspira es más que todo con el fin de originar la vida, no del simple placer. Los griegos buscaban a las mujeres más que todo por el deber de dejar descendencia. El placer lo buscaban en los hombres.
> 
> El lobo (especialmente el negro) le es consagrado a Ares por su ferocidad. También (igual que el dios) era un animal al que los griegos no tenían en gran estima.
> 
> Epítetos usados:
> 
> -Teikhesiplêtês: (gr. Τειχεσιπλήτης) 'asaltante de murallas'
> 
> \- "Manchado de sangre" (gr. Μιαιφόνος 'Miaiphonos')
> 
> -Androfontes: (gr. Ανδρειφοντης) 'Asesino de hombres'
> 
> -Ares subió al lecho de Otrera, de quién tuvo a Hipólita (y según otras versiones, también a Pentesilea) Otrera fue la fundadora de la estirpe de las amazonas. El famoso cinturón de Hipólita fue un regalo de Ares a su hija.
> 
> -Ya se revelaron los motivos de Enyo xD Por un lado, está celosa de Afrodita y por otro (para variar) ve competencia en Athena y la quiere quitar de en medio xD Tuvo un hijo con Ares, Enyalios (que a veces se dice que no es suyo, sino de Eris)
> 
> \- Como ya he dicho en fics anteriores, me aburre ver a Zeus y a Hera peleados. Yo mejor los junto xDD Así que el él ya no busca a otras y todos contentos (Ya era hora :v )
> 
> -Athena recibe el epíteto 'la de los ojos de mochuelo' por ser esta su ave sagrada.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	11. Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volví ^_^

Ambos suspiraron con cansancio cuando pusieron un pie en Rodorio.

-Qué viajecito,-comentó Milo, mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente.

-Sobre todo para tí, ¿verdad?,-comentó Shaina sarcástica.

-Oh, vamos...no me digas que todavía estás enojada porque tuviste que hacerlo todo sola...

-Es fácil para tí decirlo, no fue a tí a quién casi le rompen todos los huesos del cuerpo.

-No seas tan injusta, mujer. Yo también tuve mis problemas.

-Claro, te convirtieron en gato y ahí estuviste todo el rato ronroneando como si nada, mientras yo me las veía con Medusa. Por no mencionar que fue por tu propia estupidez, ya que te advirtieron que no tomaras nada que te diera Circe. ¡Necio!

El santo de Escorpio suspiró mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Anda date una ducha. Nos encontraremos arriba en una hora.

Ella asintió distraída mientras se iba hacia el lado de las cabañas.

Milo empezó a subir las escaleras con lentitud mientras pensaba en las últimas semanas. Cuando iba por el tercer templo se apoyó en una columna, más dormido que despierto, y empezó a cabecear. Así lo encontró el tercer guardián cuando pasó por la puerta abierta del templo.

Saga bajó ágilmente las escaleras y cogió a Milo por el hombro mientras lo sacudía con suavidad.

-Eh...qué...qué...,-se despertó de pronto.-Hola, Saga,-saludó, todavía atontado.

-¿Quieres un vaso de agua?,-le preguntó éste, con un tono de diversión en la voz.

-Me sería de mucha ayuda. Gracias.

Cuando entró en la cocina, vio a Kanon sentado sobre la mesa, leyendo un libro. Lo saludó con una seca cabezada, mientras aceptaba el vaso de agua helada que le ofrecía su compañero.

-¿Y cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?,-preguntó. Los gemelos se miraron.

La inquitud despertó a Milo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Supongo que ya te enterarás, ¿no?,-lo atajó Saga.-Sigan un consejo y no le hagan demasiadas preguntas al maestro o saldrán trasquilados. Su ánimo no es el mejor estos días.

Milo asintió, mientras posaba el vaso en la mesa.

-¿Mucho calor por allá?,-preguntó Kanon apartando la vista del libro.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Creí que nos asaríamos vivos. No volveré a quejarme del calor aquí, no es nada en comparación.

-Ya...y yo que creí que te iba a dar otro tipo de calor,-insinuó como quién no quiere la cosa.

-¡Kanon!,-le llamó la atención Saga, tirándole el periódico.

El griego sonrió, recordando las noches de pasión pasadas.

-También eso,-murmuró distraídamente, mientras se levantaba.-Gracias por el agua.

Continuó el ascenso con paso lento. Cuando llegó a Escorpio tiró la caja de Pandora y se fue a dar una ducha rápida. Luego de eso cogió el zurrón donde estaba la égida y se lo echó al hombro. Gimió al ver las escaleras que subían hacia Sagitario. Subió más despacio esta vez. Cuando iba por Acuario, Shaina lo alcanzó.

-Apúrate, perezoso,-lo apremió. Resopló y se apresuró a seguirla.

-Si no estuviera tan cansado esto sería más llevadero,-expresó, esperando que Shion no los retuviera demasiado.

Cuando llegó al Templo Mayor, pasó dentro sin más miramientos.

-Ah, Milo,-oyó a Shion.-Ven aquí, muchacho. Dame a ver, dijo, extendiendo las manos. Le pasó el zurrón. El Sumo Sacerdote echó una ojeada, y luego sacó la coraza para verla mejor. La réplica de la cabeza de la Gorgona emitió brillos áureos.

-No tuvieron muchos problemas, espero,-inquirió, mientras seguía con su examen.

El santo femenino gruñó. Milo puso los brazos en jarras.

-¡Por todos los dioses...!

-Tú no tuviste problemas. No podría decir lo mismo sobre mí.

-¿Según quién no tuve problemas? ¿Según tú?,-preguntó con mordacidad.

-Le llamas problemas a quedarte sentado sin hacer nada, mientras yo hacía todo el trabajo...

Shion arqueó una ceja.

-¡No fue...! ¡No fue mi culpa!

-Claro, claro, no fue tu culpa...Supongo que bebiste eso sin pensar, ¡bruto!

-¡Shaina, por todos los diablos, ya te dije que lo siento!

-Repítelo de nuevo,-lo retó ella, echándose el cabello para atrás con petulancia.

-¡Bueno, ya está bien!,-los interrumpió Shion, al ver que el griego abría la boca para replicar.-Lo importante es que habeís cumplido y regresasteis con bien. Debo de ponerlos al corriente de un par de cosas que han pasado mientras no estuvieron, así que mejor escuchen.

Los dos dejaron de mirarse con miradas furibundas y prestaron atención.

-Como ya sabeís, la diosa Enyo quiere intentar hacerse con la égida cueste lo que le cueste. Parece que tiene una cuenta pendiente con la señorita y quiere saldarla. Ése fue el motivo por el cual se os ordenó traerla aquí, estará mejor protegida en éste lugar. Ya se ha ordenado la construcción de otra cámara adicional para que repose junto al Paladio.

-¿Qué pasará con las guardianas?,-preguntó Shaina.-No habría razón para que se quedaran en Egipto ahora que nosotros nos llevamos lo que ellas vigilan, ¿o no?

-Circe regresó a Eea. Sin embargo, está dispuesta a ayudar si se le pidiera.

-¿Y Medusa?

Shion sonrió, comprendiendo la preocupación de la italiana.

-La hija de Forcis se encuentre aquí. Supongo que si bajas al bosque podrías encontrarla.

-¿Algo más, señor?,-preguntó Milo.

-Sí,-contestó.-Ahora pónganme atención que esto es lo más importante,-esperó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.-Parece que Enyo cometió el error de molestar a Afrodita y la diosa le ha ofrecido una alianza a la señorita Athena. Por lo tanto la tendremos como visitante asidua hasta que todo esto acabe. Es posible que también Ares se presente de vez en cuanto. También a él lo afecta esta situación, como ya sabeís. Lo digo para que no reaccionéis defensivamente si llegáis a toparos con alguno de los dos. ¿Han entendido?

Ambos asintieron.

-Maestro, ¿Enyo tiene algo en contra de la señorita o el problema es solo la égida?

Shion lo miró con cautela.

-En teoría sí. Pero como nada es tan simple en éste mundo...Parece que el no poder doblegar a Ares la pone nerviosa, y ha decidido que si toma el lugar de Athena como la diosa olímpica de la guerra él le prestará más atención. Lamentablemente, eso no sucederá, el mismo Ares lo ha dejado muy claro, pero eso no la hará cambiar de opinión. Así que no, Milo, no es solo la égida. La égida es solo el medio que espera usar para lograr su cometido, pues si la obtiene se volverá invulnerable.

-Esto es preocupante,-expresó Shaina.

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero no ganaremos nada preocupándonos antes de tiempo. Vayan y descansen, que imagino que vienen cansados. Ya luego podremos preocuparnos de otras cosas. Felicidades por un buen trabajo. Pueden marcharse.

Ambos se inclinaron en señal de respeto y se marcharon. Las noticias recibidas parecían haber enfriado un poco lo enojados que estaban el uno con el otro, pero aún así evitaban mirarse. Shaina dejó a Milo en Escorpio y bajó del todo. Miró el camino que conducía al bosquecillo, dudando sobre si ir a visitar a la Gorgona ahora o hacerlo después. Un grito ahogado proveniente de la espesura la hizo cambiar de opinión.

Tras unos minutos de caminar por el bosque se tropezó con Argol. La cara del árabe le hizo gracia y se echó a reír.

-Ya cállate, Shaina,-gruñó de mal humor.

-¿Qué, se lo has dicho?,-le preguntó con retintín.

-¿Por quién me tomas, mujer? No soy tan idiota...

-Oh, vamos. No seas tan cobarde. Lo mínimo que puede hacer es sisearte...

-¿¡Tú crees!?,-casi que chilló.-Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue a tí con ella?

-Me estrujó todos los huesos del cuerpo, pero aparte de eso...fue más el daño que le causé yo. Es una experiencia que no quiero repetir.

-Bueno, tenías tu máscara,-le comentó Argol.-Eso era un punto extra.

-Se me cayó cuando me lanzó contra la pared,-dijo.-Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no correr el riesgo de que me petrificara.

-A tí deberían pegarte la máscara al rostro con pegamento permanente. A Marin, por otro lado, deberíamos quitársela con una palanca. Ni con la prohibición abolida se la quita. Solo Aiolia sabe cómo es su cara...y no dice nada.

-Es de respeto que haga eso,-Se supone que así debía ser.

-En fin, buen lío que se ha armado por aquí,-comentó.-Parece ser que estas cosas nunca terminan...Cuando nos hemos librado de un dios viene el siguiente...¿Hasta cuándo se acabará esto?

-No lo sé,-pero ahora que lo dices, es curioso que la señorita siga aquí. Debió haberse ido tras la guerra contra Hades...

-Esta vez las cosas no han sucedido como debieran, pero eso solo es señal de que los tiempos cambian. Para bien o para mal.

-De acuerdo...Yo iré a ver cómo está,-dijo, refiriéndose a Medusa.

-Yo me iré en sentido contrario.

-No seas tan grosero. Ni siquiera es fea.

-Fea o no, me petrificaría si supiera quién soy. Yo mejor me voy.

-¡Le voy a decir!

-¡No te atrevas!

-Si no, ¿qué?, se burló mientras salía corriendo, dejando a su compañero con la palabra en la boca.

Se adentró en la espesura con premura. No tardó en oír el ruido de las culebras que adornaban la cabeza de la mujer serpiente. Caminó con cuidado para no asustarla.

-¿Medusa?,-la llamó.

Encontró a la Gorgona a la orilla del estanque refrescándose del calor asfixiante. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar que la llamaban. Su mirada recelosa cambió cuando vio quién la llamaba.

-¡Shaina!,-exclamó contenta de ver por fin un rostro conocido.-¿Ya regresaron?

-Ya volvimos. Pero parece que tú nos adelantaste,-repuso, mientras se acercaba a la orilla del lago quitándose las alpargatas y los calentadores para meter los pies en el agua. Medusa se le acercó, mientras sumergía el cuerpo hasta la cintura en el estanque. Las escamas se estremecieron agradeciendo la frescura del agua.

-Sí,-comentó, pensativa.-La señora Athena vino a visitarnos poco después de que ustedes se fueran. Nos dijo que ya no teníamos mucho que hacer en Egipto y que si queríamos podríamos volver con ella al Santuario. Preferí hacerlo, no creo que haya otro lugar en el mundo para alguien como yo.

-¿No seguirás pensando que eres un monstruo o sí?

-No, ya no...Pero tampoco soy humana y mi situación es incierta.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Grecia? Imagino que todo esto es nuevo para tí, ¿o no?

Un silencioso asentimiento se dejó sentir.

-Hay una razón por la que vivía en una cueva allá...Nunca he tolerado bien el calor. Me gusta ésta laguna,-expresó, haciendo ondas con la mano derecha.

-Pero no tienes sangre fría, ¿o sí?

-No, no la tengo. La sangre que corre por mis venas es cálida, pero tengo ciertas características de un reptil. No soporto bien las temperaturas extremas,-resumió.

-Veo que ya conociste a uno de mis compañeros,-comentó, sonriendo para sus adentros al recordar la actitud aprensiva de Argol.

-Sí...me dijo que se llamaba...Dante, creo,-expresó, frunciendo el ceño para recordar.-De Cerbero.

Shaina empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Se sujetó a la orilla para no rodar hacia el agua.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo gracioso?,-se confundió Medusa.

-No...no...has dicho...nada malo,-expresó la otra entre carcajadas,-Es que no puedo creer las mentiras de Argol. No creí que fuera tan cobarde...

-¿Argol?

-De Perseo,-asintió, riéndose a carcajadas.

La Gorgona sintió un escalofrío, como siempre que alguien mencionaba aquel nombre.

-Ya veo. Me tiene miedo.

-No le hagas caso, es un mamitas. Creyó que lo ibas a petrificar y te mintió sobre su identidad. Es un baboso. Le dije que lo mínimo que podías hacerle era sisearle,-lo excusó muerta de risa.

-No lo habría hecho de todas formas. No es suya la culpa.

-Solía tirarme de las trenzas de niña,-comentó.-Cuando lloraba, amenazaba con petrificarme.

-¿Petrificarte? ¿Cómo?

-El cloth de Perseo trae un aditamento, el escudo de Medusa, el cual te petrifica al mirarlo.

-Ya veo,-expresó, mientras salía del agua.

-¿Dónde estás pasando la noche?,-cambió de tema.-¿No será al raso, o sí?,-se preocupó.

-No. Hay un árbol hueco por ahí.

-¿Entonces estás cómoda? ¿No te falta nada?

Medusa sonrió.

-No tienes que cuidar de mí, Shaina. Yo me las arreglo muy bien sola. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu escorpión? A él si querría conocerlo.

Hizo una mueca.

-Estoy peleada con Milo,-resumió.

-Entiendo,-comentó ella. Pero no intentó conocer el motivo.

El santo femenino sacó los pies del agua.

-Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Me alegra que estés cómoda. Espero que tu estancia aquí sea placentera.

La Fórcide inclinó la cabeza en un mudo ademán de agradecimiento.

-Imagino que después de que terminen de construir la cámara donde reposará la égida te iras ahí, ¿o no?

-No lo sé. Estoy cansada de vivir en cuevas. Puede que me quede aquí. El señor Shion me aseguró que no era necesario que protegiera la égida porque para empezar estará bajo tierra y la entrada estará oculta. Así que no lo sé. Espero poder ayudar de alguna otra manera.

-Ya verás que encontrarán algo que puedas hacer. Ten paciencia,-le recomendó.

Se despidieron rápidamente y cada una se fue por su lado.

Cuando el santo femenino llegó por fin a su cabaña, se encontró con Marin esperándola.

-¡Marin!,-exclamó contenta, mientras abrazaba al santo femenino de Águila.

-A ver, ¿dónde andabas? Según yo, ibas a estar molida.

-Estaba viendo a Medusa,-explicó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Ya veo. Nadie se le ha acercado. Parece que le tienen demasiado miedo.

-Me dijo que se topó con Argol.

-¿Con Argol?,-preguntó Marin, interesada.-¿Y qué pasó?

-Le dijo que era Dante.

La reacción de la japonesa fue muy similar a la que había tenido ella. Marin se sujetó a la mesa, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

-¿Es broma, verdad? ¡Dime que es una broma!,-le suplicó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Nop, eso le dijo. Y yo me lo encontré cuando iba de salida. Estaba muerto de miedo,-se burló.

Se rieron a costa del santo de Perseo un rato más hasta que Marin se puso seria.

-Dime, ¿porqué te has enojado con Milo?,-le preguntó.-Creí que todo había salido bien.

-Es un idiota,-comentó molesta.-¿Recuerdas que te dicen que no hagas tal cosa y lo primero que haces es ir y hacerlo? Creí que tenía más juicio...

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

-Circe le ofreció una bebida y se la tomó el muy imbécil. Ya Hermes nos había advertido acerca de eso. Sobre todo a él. Tonto..

-¿Y lo convirtieron en mico?,-se burló Marin.

-En pantera negra.

-¿De qué te quejas? Al menos siguió guapo...

-¡No es gracioso Marin!

-Bueno, viéndolo por otro lado, supongo que tuviste que hacer todo tú sola.-¿Pero qué tanto les dijo Circe?

-Hermes fue el que nos había dicho que no bebiéramos nada que nos ofreciera, aún después de identificarnos como santos de Athena.

-¿Pero tú tomaste algo? Porque si sí, te estarías enojando con él por algo que tú también hiciste mal,-comentó con tono inquisitivo.

-Sí, bueno, yo no soy hombre,-se salió por la tangente.

-¡Shaina!,-se indignó Marin.

-¿Qué? Si él no hubiera sido tan temerario, Medusa no me habría machacado los huesos.

-Oh, vamos, mujer, no seas tan exagerada. ¿Por lo menos admitió que era un idiota? ¿Que se equivocó? ¿Qué tuviste que hacerlo sola? ¿Que lo siente?

-Sí,-admitió de mala gana.

-¿Sí a qué?

-Sí me dijo que lo sentía.

-¿Entonces?,-se extrañó Marin.-Ya mujer no hagas corajes.

Shaina suspiró.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ya me disculparé después.

-¡Buena chica!,-aplaudió.-Por cierto, ¿ya?,-cambió el tono de voz a uno más pícaro.

-¿Ya qué?

-¿Ya llegaron a la cuarta base?

-¡Marin!,-la regañó, con tono de broma.

-Ay, no te hagas, que tú querías,-se burló.

-Bueno...sí,-admitió, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate.

-¿Y?,-preguntó Marin.

-Fue todo un caballero,-expresó, soñadora.

-Imagino que pasó muchas veces, ¿verdad?

-¡Marin!

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

-Tienes razón. He sido una loca.

-Al menos lo admites,-se levantó.-Bueno, te dejo sola para que lo llames

Apenas se quedó sola, se fue al templo de Escorpio. Por el camino cogió una manzana de las que había en la cesta de la cocina.

Cuando llegó, oyó el sonido de la ducha. Se sentó en el sofá haciendo malabares con la fruta mientras esperaba.

Cuando Milo salió del baño, la vio sentada en el sofá. El santo de Escorpio arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Seguir gritándome?

Ella solo le puso la manzana en frente.

-En realidad, solo quería disculparme. He sido una idiota.

-Vaya, hasta que lo admites,-comentó dándole un mordisco a la manzana.

-Tampoco te pases, necio,-se rió.-Ven, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

-¿Me vas a llevar a ver a Medusa, verdad? Caray, de veras has hecho buenas migas con ella, ¿cierto?

-Vamos.

Lo condujo hasta el bosque hacia el estanque donde había estado hablando con la Gorgona.

-¿Estuviste con ella aquí? ¿Ahora le gusta el agua?

-No le gusta el calor. Ven. Supongo que estará todo el día en el árbol.

-¿Qué árbol? ¿Trepa como mono?

-¡No, tonto, el árbol hueco!

-Ya lo sé, mujer, era una broma. ¡No vayas tan rápido!,-la urgió.

Tras mucho buscarla, tuvieron que admitir que la única forma de encontrarla era dejando que ella los encontrara.

-Ven, sentémonos. Ya aparecerá.

-¿Estás segura de eso?,-preguntó como dudando.

-Sí…Imagino que si no la encontramos es por algo. Ven aquí,-reiteró, mientras se sentaba.

Milo se sentó a su lado y se arrimó a ella.

-¿Sabes? Creo que fuiste muy valiente allá en Egipto.

Ella volvió la cabeza, sorprendida por el halago.

-Eso no me lo habías dicho,-hizo notar.

-Sí, bueno, estabas que me picabas a la mínima,-se defendió.

Shaina arqueó las cejas.

-¿Te das cuenta que en parte eso fue por culpa tuya?

-Sí, bueno, quizás fuera culpa mía en parte. Pero no justificaba que te enojaras tanto.

-No insistas, bicho,-bromeó.

Él le besó la frente.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Sabes que me fascina eso de ti.

Ella se ruborizó y empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo sobre su rodilla.

-¿No has hablado con Camus?

-No está. Supongo que hablaré con él después. ¿Y tú? ¿Hablaste con Marin?

-Sí, estuvimos hablando un poco. Parece que a Argol le fascina que Medusa esté aquí,-comentó con sarcasmo.

La risa del octavo guardián se dejó escuchar.

-Me imagino que sería muy gracioso.

Estaban tan concentrados hablando entre ellos que no se dieron cuenta de que Medusa se les había acercado hasta que escucharon los silbidos de sus cabellos. Milo se sobresaltó de repente, al sentirse observado. El sobresalto aumentó al darse cuenta de quién era el que los observaba.

La Gorgona se acercó a Milo, mientras lo miraba con curiosidad. El santo de Escorpio la miró con algo de aprehensión.

-¿Entonces éste es el famoso Milo?

-Sí,-comentó Shaina.

Milo se percató de lo extraña que era aquella situación. Era como ser presentado a una de las amigas de tu novia…Solo que la amiga era mitad serpiente, podía convertirte en piedra con solo mirarte y era inmortal. Dejó que Medusa lo examinara atentamente, casi sin parpadear.

-Entiendo ahora el que Circe se interesara en ti. Eres muy guapo. Y apuesto a que también eres un gran guerrero.

-Lo es. No cualquiera se convierte en santo dorado a los siete años de edad.

Milo se sonrojó.

-Shaina…,-se quejó.

-¿En serio?, ¿a los siete?,-se sorprendió

-Así es. Los santos dorados de esta generación son prodigios. La mayoría obtuvieron sus armaduras entre los siete y los diez años.

-Impresionante. Ahora entiendo que en esta generación las cosas sucedieran de diferente manera.

Milo sintió el roce de la cola de Medusa cuando ella se recostó al lado de Shaina. Volvió a ver la cola con aprehensión al reconocer el tacto de un aguijón rozar su brazo.

-¿También eres venenosa?,-preguntó, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-¿Y ahora de dónde sacas eso?,-se extrañó Shaina.

-¿Venenosa?,-se extrañó la hija de Forcis.-Ah, ¿te refieres a esto?,-expresó, agitando el extremo de la cola.-Pues no, el aguijón no lo es. Pero mi mordida sí, aunque solo bajo presión.

-¿Entonces debí haberme cuidado también de tus colmillos?,-le preguntó Shaina, recordando la sustancia que habían destilado las fauces de la Gorgona después de aquel desafortunado arañazo.

-En tu caso no, pues no intentaba dañarte. Fue soló una reacción instintiva al dolor.

-¿Que hubiera sucedido si en vez de mí te hubieras enfrentado a Milo?

-Posiblemente el daño hubiera sido mayor. El poder de un santo dorado me hubiera hecho mucho más daño. Y una vez, hace mucho, ya conocí a otro santo de Escorpio. Conozco el poder de la Scarlet Needle. Tal vez hubiera sido más cuidadosa contigo.

-¿Conociste a otro santo de Escorpio?,-se sorprendió Milo.-¿Cómo?

-Fue hace mucho,-le quitó hierro al asunto.-No importa.

-Sí que importa,-contradijo él, con demandante curiosidad.-¿Quiere decir eso que nosotros no fuimos los primeros que llegamos al templo?

-No fue en aquel templo,-explicó.-Fue en otro lugar, cuando yo salía por las noches. Supongo que, como yo, solo trató de defenderse de mí.

-¿Entonces ya sabes lo que es recibir la Scarlet Needle?,-preguntó él, con expresión seria.

Medusa asintió mientras se desplazaba un poco más allá. La luz se reflejaba en sus escamas verdosas.

-Esto puede resultar una pregunta incómoda, pero...si perdonaste a la señorita Athena, ¿qué sucede con aquel que sacude la tierra?

Shaina le pisó un pie con dificultad.

Medusa les dio la espalda. Ambos pudieron percibir el temblor de su cuerpo. Los segundos pasaron eternamente.

-Poseidón y yo estamos bien,-dijo solamente, mientras seguía reptando despacio.

-Él no quiso molestarte,-se apresuró a corregir Shaina. Medusa los miró de reojo.

-Ya lo sé,-expresó con tranquilidad.-La inmortalidad te hace reflexionar,-dijo solamente.

-Entonces, ¿de encontrarte de nuevo con él, no sucedería nada?

-¿Qué tendría que suceder de más, muchacho?,-preguntó antes de perderse en la espesura.

Milo se quedó callado unos momentos, impresionado.

-Me agrada,-dijo solamente.

-¿Es en serio?,-preguntó ella,-mientras se arrecostaba en el pecho de su novio.

-Sí. Me recuerda a tí.

-¿A mí?,-se sorprendió ella.

-Sí,-asintió él,-serio.-Parece muy peligrosa, pero veo que una vez que entra en confianza las cosas cambian. No quiero imaginar que sucedió cuando os enfrentasteis. Y tú también tienes esa fiera vulnerabilidad que te hace una mujer fascinante.

-¿Fascinante?,-preguntó, sentándose a horcajadas en su regazo, de manera que quedaron cara a cara.

-Sí, fascinante,-ronroneó él, con esa voz melosa que le gustaba tanto.

A Shaina se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo, mientras buscaba los labios de Milo para besarlo apasionadamente.

El beso los cegó, como todos los que compartían, y fue la llave para otros besos que les dejaron un dulce melifluo en los labios y un apasionado recuerdo hasta la próxima vez que compartieran al menos un momento juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me terminó de gustar la relación entre Shaina y Medusa. Y ahora que he caído en que se parecen en carácter, tal vez desarrolle más la relación entre ellas 3
> 
> "Culebras" les decimos aquí a las serpientes (Yo les digo "bichas" casi que de cariño 3 Me gustan mucho ellas y su simbolismo, pero a la vez no quisiera encontrarme con una más grande que una sabanera por ahí xD A quién engaño, sí he visto serpientes de cerca xD Impresionan)
> 
> "Micos" les decimos a los monos. Trato de evitar los modismos, pero esta vez se me escaparon estos dos.
> 
> Por otro lado, estaba el asunto de Argol. Creánme que ardía en ganas de hacer eso xD No porque me caigan mal ni el personaje de Saint Seiya (de hecho Argol es de mis plateados favoritos) ni el héroe (que solo hizo lo que se le ordenó que hiciera) sino por la situación. Podrán imaginarse el componente cómico de algo así xD
> 
> El aspecto de mi Medusa está basado bastante en la Medusa de Clash of Titans. (El rematé del 2010) Viendo el corto de su aparición, en un primer plano se ve que la cola le termina en un aguijón que se ve bastante mortífero. Pero suficiente con que muerda como para que también tuviera veneno en el aguijón xD
> 
> Y por supuesto, hay un segundo dios involucrado en el mito de Medusa. Un dios que también está involucrado en Saint Seiya. Así que sí, tal vez los llegue a poner frente a frente.
> 
> ¡Gracias por el comentario!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	12. Confrontación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya volví :3

La diosa se acercó con cuidado a Erato, alejándola de sus hermanas, que veían la escena con cautela.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Enyo?,-preguntó con cierto desprecio.  
-Sabes que es lo que deseo.  
-Y tú sabes perfectamente que yo solo inspiro el amor. No puedo producirlo. Si le inspirara amor al asaltante de murallas, la destinataria de tales ternezas sería aquella que nació en el mar, no tú.  
-Lo que quiero de tí es algo bien distinto, estúpida,-siseó.-Cállate y escucha.  
La musa frunció el ceño con molestia y se cruzó de brazos.

-Deseo que le quites sus armas a Eros, y me las des. Entiendo que no te será difícil hacerlo pues pasas mucho tiempo con él.  
-¿Estás loca? ¡No haré eso!  
-Es una lástima. ¿Quieres que lo hagamos por las malas? Escoge a una de tus hermanas. A la elegida la haré mi esclava por el tiempo que me dé la gana. Y ya sabes qué es lo que le hago a mis esclavas.

La hija de Mnemósine tembló, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia sus hermanas. Éstas temblaron también mientras sentían el mal presentimiento cernirse sobre ellas. Clío cogió el cinturón de laurel que siempre llevaba y lo partió en dos. Empezó a frotarlo con sus manos, mientras suplicaba silenciosas plegarias. Sus hermanas la rodearon para taparla mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo, aquellos movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos para la gemela de Ares. Frunció las negrísimas cejas mientras se dirigía hacia ellas, rompiendo el corro a empujones. Cogió a la musa del brazo y la separó de sus hermanas.

-¡Suéltame!,-se debatió ésta.-¡Enyo, suéltame!

-¿Entonces?,-le preguntó ésta a Erato,-mientras luchaba con los empujones de Clío.-¿A ella la escoges?  
-¡Yo no he escogido a ninguna!,-enfatizó ésta.-¡Suéltala!  
-¿Entonces me traerás lo que te he pedido?  
-¡Tampoco! ¡No le haré eso a Eros!  
La bofetada no se hizo esperar.

Tan concentrada estaba con las dos musas, que se olvidó de vigilar a las otras siete. Euterpe cogió la rama de laurel partida y se encaminó rápidamente hacia la luminosa Delos.  
Entró en el edificio con premura, mientras llamaba al dios con lastimeros gritos. Al no recibir respuesta se puso nerviosa. Se adentró en las dependencias interiores y tocó la puerta con timidez. Tampoco esta vez hubo respuesta. La musa tragó saliva antes de abrir la puerta. La habitación se encontraba en penumbra, sin embargo, el cuerpo de Apolo Musageta resplandecía suavemente como iluminado por un misterioso resplandor.

-¿Qué sucede?,-preguntó sin abrir los ojos antes de que Euterpe hubiera abierto la boca.  
-Se trata de Enyo. Ahora está molestando a Erato,-le tendió la rama quebrada.  
Aquel ceño divino se frunció antes de que los párpados se levantaran por fin, desvelando los ojos celestes del hijo de Leto. Se deslizó del lecho mientras tomaba el carcaj del respaldar de la cama y las saetas resonaron al chocar éste contra la espalda del dios. Tomó el arco argénteo y se dispuso a trasladarse de regreso a Delfos.

-Quédate aquí,-le instruyó a Euterpe.-Yo traeré de regreso a tus hermanas.

Al pisar la cima del monte Helicón su rostro se ensombreció al distinguir solamente a siete de las nueve hijas de Zeus. Apenas lo tuvo cerca, Erato se arrodilló y le rodeó las rodillas en una muda súplica.  
-Por favor te suplico, ¡oh hijo de Zeus!, que traigas de vuelta a mi hermana, a la cual se la llevó la asoladora de ciudades cuando yo no quise obedecer a su demanda. Te lo suplico por tu padre, el poderoso Zeus.  
-¿Qué es lo que has hecho?,-preguntó con voz monocorde.  
-Me pidió que le arrebatara el arco al veloz hijo de Cipris. Al yo negarme, me amenazó con hacer esclava a alguna de mis hermanas si yo no accedía a sus requerimientos. Cuando Clío, aquella que inspira a los historiadores, se rompió el cinturón tratando de llamarte, la aprisionó con mano de hierro y se la llevó a la terrible Tracia. ¡Por favor, tráela de vuelta, te lo suplico!,-finalizó aún agarrándolo de las fuertes rodillas.

Apolo tembló ante la mención de las armas que usaba Eleuterio, las que él sabía, de primera mano, lo que causaban. Seguido a eso, su ira estalló ante el relato de lo ocurrido con Clío, la hija de Mnemósine, de hermosas trenzas, que tan solícitamente lo acompañaba. Su bello rostro se cubrió del velo de Nyx, y dejó a las diosas, dispuesto a castigar a la hija de Hera por su atrevimiento. Con sólo unos pasos fue capaz de llegar hasta donde deseaba, y tomando la semblanza de una esclava logró entrar en la sangrienta morada. Una vez adentro, tomó de nuevo su apariencia de bello efebo y tomando las saetas las encajó en el arco y las disparó sin misericordia sobre la servidumbre cargándolas de una funesta peste, capaz incluso de molestar a los inmortales.

-¡Y limpia eso!,-le gritó Enyo a Clío, mientras la obligaba a limpiar el suelo en el cual había regado negro vino de antemano. El delicado cuerpo de la musa presentaba ya golpes por los malos tratos de los que había sido objeto.  
-De veras, Enyo,-le contestó Ares, el cual había acudido para ver qué causaba los gritos.-Te vas a meter en problemas con Apolo. No estuvo bien que trajeras a ésta mujer aquí ni que la trates así. Tampoco que trataras de sobornar a Erato. No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo si Febo se molesta. Ya sabes cómo es cuando se enoja.

-La culpa es tuya,-contestó ella,-Si me dejaras compartir tu lecho yo no tendría que hacer estas cosas. ¿Y qué haces aquí?,-preguntó.-Creí que no querías ni verme.  
-Compartimos casa, estúpida,-comentó él, aburrido.-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya estoy aquí lo menos que puedo.

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Identificó inmediatamente el horrendo olor de la peste, que se mezclaba con el olor a mortandad. y tragó saliva. Una flecha le pasó a un centímetro de la cabeza, provocándole un escalofrío.  
-Le dije que se cuidara. Mujer desgraciada,-masculló entre dientes, agachándose para examinar el cadáver que tenía más cerca. La ninfa parecía haber sufrido un dolor espantoso que sin embargo había sido tan certero que la había matado en minutos.  
Ares entrecerró los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas. Lejos de quererse enfrentar al enfurecido Apolo, prefirió buscar a la única que podría contenerlo en un momento así: Su madre, la hija de Febe, la de lindas trenzas.  
Con solo pensarlo se trasladó al Inframundo, cerca del río Lete, donde sabía que habitaba la veneranda deidad.

Leto le salió al encuentro inmediatamente, alertada quizás por lo inusual que era la visita del dios de la guerra.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¡oh, belicoso Androfontes, destructor de murallas!,-lo propició, disponiéndose a escucharlo.  
-Me trae aquí la furia de tu hijo, áquel que dispara a lo lejos, ¡oh, veneranda Leto, hija de Ceo! Dolido con mi hermana porque ésta arrebató de su lado a la bella Clío para hacerla su esclava, ha invadido mi casa con horrenda peste que diezma a las hijas que Océano me prestó para que me sirvieran. Detenlo antes de que caiga algún mal más sobre mi casa, de lo contrario ocurrirá alguna otra desgracia, pues ya sabes que las Parcas no escatiman nunca la cantidad de desdicha que brindan a hombres e inmortales.

La diosa comprendió al punto la urgencia y lo acompañó de regreso a la augusta morada, pues así son todas las residencias de los inmortales. Lejos de regocijarse con el ambiente que apestaba a muerte, como era su costumbre, Ares sintió un vacío en el estómago.  
-Quién la manda a molestar a Apolo,-masculló entre dientes. Se introdujo en la casa casi con miedo, deseando que aquello no atrajera a más dioses, o la situación se volvería un verdadero caos.

No le costó nada encontrar a su hermana. Ésta tenía a la musa a los pies. Identificó nuevas marcas en la espalda de Clío.

-Oye tú,-le dijo,-¿Qué acaso no percibes la peste que desprende éste lugar? En mala hora, tus intrigas han enfurecido al Flechador, mujer desgraciada. Vete de aquí si no quieres acabar mal, pues sus flechas traen consigo un mal capaz de doblegar incluso a los inmortales.

Enyo sacudió los hombros.  
-No te atrevas a decirme qué hacer, Ares. No me iré de aquí. No es la primera vez que Apolo actúa impulsivamente. Será castigado por ello, como debe ser.

El Androfontes gruñó, molesto. Subió al segundo piso. La escena era igual o peor de desoladora que la que presentaba la primera planta. Oyó el mortífero canto del arco al ser estirado y se agachó justo a tiempo. La flecha impactó en la pared que tenía detrás, que se ennegreció por el veneno. Se irguió para encontrarse con el enfurecido semblante de su hermano, similar a la dura piedra. Una de las pocas ninfas restantes se echó a los pies del dios, tratando de apaciguar su devastadora cólera. El mortífero dardo le atravesó el blanco cuello, y la peste le debilitó los miembros.

-Está abajo,-comentó solamente, sabiendo que de nada servirían los razonamientos esta vez. Lo miró bajar con semblante monocorde, mientras las pocas ninfas restantes, salían de su escondite, y se echaban a sus pies, temblando.

Mientras abajo, la puerta fue abierta violentamente por la mano de Apolo. Enyo se volvió justo cuando la saeta ya temblaba, lista para ser disparada.

-¿No pensarás dispararla, o sí? Sabes que no me hará nada.  
-Está hecha para que te afecte, Enyo,-le contestó, apretando los dientes.-No correrás con tanta suerte esta vez. ¿Crees que puedes sobornar a una de mis compañeras y esclavizar y golpear a la otra, sin que yo haga nada? Te equivocas.  
-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió la última vez que te dejaste llevar por las pasiones?,-se burló ella.-Fuiste castigado por un año con la pérdida de tu inmortalidad, ¿acaso quieres que vuelva a ocurrir?  
-Cállate y recibe tu castigo,-la cortó él, soltando la cuerda. La flecha voló rauda dispuesta a clavarse en su objetivo. No llegó a tocar a la diosa.

-¿Quién se ha atrevido a intervenir?,-masculló el dios, sintiendo que le hervía la sangre. Enmudeció de repente, al ver aparecer a su madre.  
-¿Has visto?,-se burló Enyo.-Han tenido que llamar a tu madre para que cesaras en tus berrinches infantiles.  
-¡Yo que tú me callaría, Enyo!,-intervino Ares.-He sido yo quién ha llamado a la venerable Leto. Pero no para ayudarte, sino porque no quiero que mi casa hieda a muerte. Comprendo bien a Apolo, sabes bien que las musas son sus compañeras casi desde que nació. ¿Cómo te atreves a rebajar a una diosa a la mera condición de esclava? ¿No tienes vergüenza? Y deberías agradecer que la he llamado a ella y no a nuestro padre, o tu castigo sería peor.  
-¿Mi castigo? ¿Y qué hay del suyo?  
-¿Qué he hecho yo mal, sino castigarte por tu insolencia?,-contraatacó él levantando el arco de nuevo,-¡Conoces como se debe actuar en estos casos!

Leto lo cogió de las muñecas y lo hizo bajar el arco.

-Depón tu cólera, hijo mío, que no es necesario que dirijas tus mortíferas saetas a tan augusto blanco. Por favor, no cometas imprudencias, y recupera el buen juicio. Llévate a la hija de Mnemósine y olvídate de esto. Te lo suplica tu madre, que con tantos trabajos te dio a luz en la rocosa Delos. Hazlo y yo intercederé ante tu padre por tí para que tu castigo te sea leve.

La súplica materna logra aplacar el ánimo revuelto del dios como solo ella y el poderoso Zeus son capaces de hacer. Coge a la musa y se desaparece, tras dedicarle una torva mirada a la asoladora de ciudades, dejando tras de sí el aire cargado de muerte.

-Ahora vas tú y limpias todo esto,-le ordenó Ares a Enyo,-que eres tú la culpable. Voy a presentarle mis disculpas al buen Océano y a darle tan tristes nuevas. Sería bueno que dejaras tus miedos atrás y fueras por esa égida, en vez de dejarlo de último recurso, con lo que estás revolviendo a todo el Olimpo.  
-¿Miedos? ¿Miedo de qué, de la inútil de Athena? No me hagas reír.  
-También te burlabas de Cytherea hasta que te engañó miserablemente y te llevó a intentar una vergonzosa impostura. Te burlabas de Febo, el que ha aniquilado a casi toda la servidumbre de ésta casa en menos de un día y sin esfuerzo alguno. No te burles también de la virgen Tritogenia, no vaya a ser que también ella te humille. Tampoco está bien que te burles de mí, creyendo poder doblegarme, que yo también estoy perdiendo mi paciencia.

-Haz como te plazca, que yo haré lo que tenga que hacer aunque deba remover todo el Olimpo para ello,-insistió, terca.-Repito, la culpa es tuya.

Levantó la cabeza muy digna y salió, dejando el estropicio sin recoger. Entonces perdió la paciencia el brutal Ares y se dispuso a ayudar, una vez más a la virgen Tritogenia, de grandes ojos.

Resolvió una treta en la cual engañaría a la diosa, como lo hiciera la áurea Cipris. Pero para que funcionara no sería tan descuidado como la propia Enyo había sido.

Primero se presentó ante su hermana, la virgen que lleva la égida. Athena dejó a un lado la labor que atendían sus virginales manos y se dispuso a ver qué quería de ella.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí, querido hermano?

-¿No te ha visitado Enyo aún?

-No, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso ha hecho algo malo?

Él suspiró.

-Malo no es exactamente la palabra. Ven aquí,-le dijo, mientras se la llevaba a su residencia.

El panorama seguía siendo desolador. La diosa se sintió inquieta, sabiendo inmediatamente qué era lo que había sucedido.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Se ha metido con Apolo…y digamos que esta vez no se lo tomó muy bien. Debería estar arreglando éste estropicio pero no lo ha hecho,-hizo una mueca. Me temo que no quiere confrontarte

-¿Te lo ha dicho?

-No…Lo he deducido porque de lo contrario no estaría tratando de conseguir lo que quiere pasándole por encima a medio Olimpo en lugar de ir directamente contigo. Pero ya esto es demasiado, me harté. Talvez si la engañamos haciéndole creer que consiguió lo que quiere muerda el cebo y caiga.

-¿Entonces le harás un espacio en tu cama?

-No. Llevo negándome demasiado tiempo. Si cedo de repente, sospechará. Tú te aliaste con Afrodita, hazle saber nuestro plan y quizás a ella se le ocurre algo. Calculo que bastará con zaherirle el orgullo…el resto lo hará ella sola, porque es más bruta que un poste.

-¿Nuestro padre no sabe nada?

-Aún. Leto habló sobre interceder ante él por Apolo, al que de seguro le caerá un castigo por lo que ha hecho. No puede hacerlo sin decirle la causa de todo. Y si se lo dice, no creo que le haga gracia. Después de todo eres su niña mimada.

-Bueno, admito que todo esto puede salirse de control. La confrontaré yo. Si está detrás de algo que me pertenece es en parte mi asunto.

-Lo dejo en tus manos. Sé que serás capaz de arreglar esto. Por lo menos por un tiempo. Zeus sabe que no se rendirá fácilmente.

-Gracias por avisarme, Ares.

-No lo hice por gusto,-replicó él haciendo una mueca.

Athena sonrió.

-Gracias de todas maneras,-expresó.

-Meh. Haz lo que quieras.

La virgen Tritogenia decidió ir a hablar con Afrodita, convencida de que entre las dos serían capaces de idear algo para engañar a Enyo.

Encontró a la diosa recostada en un diván al pie de un fragante manzano, mirándose con frecuencia en el límpido espejo, rehaciéndose una y otra vez el mismo bucle. Se irguió interesada al ver acercarse a la primogénita del Crónida.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, querida Athena?,-preguntó con cordialidad.

-Supongo que ya has escuchado de lo que ha hecho aquel que dispara a lo lejos en la morada de Ares…Apolo ha imbuido en sus flechas los horrores de la muerte y las ha disparado contra las hijas del Océano, encolerizado contra la asoladora de ciudades, por ésta haber arrebatado de su lado a una de las hijas de Mnemosine y haberla esclavizado en soborno a la graciosa Erato por haberse negado ésta a arrebatarle las armas a tu hijo, el veloz Eros, e intentar utilizarlas para subyugar al brutal Ares una vez más. La cólera de Febo se ha calmado gracias a la venerable Leto, pero ahora aquel que se cubre de sangre se ha cansado de ser objeto de intrigas y me ha pedido ayuda, aún contra su voluntad. Y ahora yo acudo a ti, ¡oh, Cipris! Para que también me ayudes en ésta empresa.

Afrodita meditó un momento. Conocía la situación por habérsela referido Ares, pero sintió inquietud ante el nuevo intento de Enyo de ganarse los afectos del dios. La sangre le hirvió ante la mención de su hijo y los intentos de la diosa de arrebatarle sus armas, de seguro de una manera terrible.

-Actúa tú primero. Yo ya le he advertido sobre las consecuencias de jugar conmigo. Por eso busqué tu ayuda. Quizás si la confrontas puedas sacar algo más en claro sobre su actitud. Si Ares se ha cansado de jugar con ella, entonces podría significar que el asunto se complicará mucho más. No debemos permitir que se salga con la suya, incluso si eso significa que tuviéramos que involucrar a tu padre en esto.

-¿Qué hay de Hera? ¿Ella tampoco sabe nada sobre esto? Sin dudas no podría resistir la tentación de defender a Enyo…o eso parece creer ella, dado que trató de que su madre la ayudara.

-Está muy ocupada con tu padre, querida. Y se ha vuelto mucho más comprensiva últimamente así que no creo que esto la haga reaccionar como en otros tiempos. Y dado que son sus hijos los que se están peleando, podría ponerla en una situación incómoda. Aunque nunca se ha caracterizado por su instinto maternal,-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Entonces desconoce este asunto?

-Debe ser así. De lo contrario ya habría tomado cartas en éste asunto. O no…

-De acuerdo. Iré yo a hablar con ella. Trataré de llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder ahora?

-Nunca tientes al Destino, querida. Es algo peligroso, y siempre hay algo que puede salir peor.

-Tienes razón. ¿Crees que sería una buena idea ir a hablar con Febo hoy?

-Déjalo tranquilizarse. Lo necesitará. Te aconsejo hablar con tu padre si el asunto se pone muy feo.

-¿Crees que sea bueno tratar de engañarla de la misma manera que ella trató de hacer con el Androfontes?

-Si ella procede con intrigas y mentiras ciertamente merece que se le pague de igual manera. Aunque tú detestas ése tipo de comportamientos, ¿no es así?

-No veo nada malo en hacerlo de vez en cuando. Y el plan que tengo en mente solo funcionará si mi padre me ayuda. Porque es arriesgado.

-¿Planeas cederle tu lugar, no es cierto? Así como hizo Hestia con Dionisos…

-Sí. Es lo que ella busca, con ello cree que Ares se fijará en ella. Y quizás así sea. Pero por supuesto esto será temporal, no tengo ningunas ganas de ceder frente a sus absurdas exigencias. Dejaré que se lo crea por un tiempo y después le daré su merecido como debe ser. Pero ustedes deben ayudarme también para que funcione.

-No te quede duda de que te ayudaré. Ares también lo hará…aunque no quiera, es divertido verlo en una situación así. Y en cuanto Loxias se tranquilice es seguro que también se pondrá de tu lado. Tú solo has lo que tengas que hacer. Nosotros te cubriremos las espaldas.

La virgen Tritogenia torció sus pasos hacia la morada del padre de los dioses, dispuesta a obedecer los consejos de Cytherea. En su camino sus ojos cayeron sobre una planta de hiedra, que enredaba sus tallos en la tierra, y se le ocurrió una idea. Era arriesgada, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría poner de parte suya a un dios que normalmente no gustaba de involucrarse en conflictos ajenos.

Tocó la puerta del gran salón en el cual su padre solía pasar los días, ocupándose de otros asuntos. Su corazón se alegró cuando lo encontró en compañía de aquella de níveos brazos, sintiendo que mataría dos pájaros de un tiro al comunicarles a ambos lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, hija querida?, preguntó el padre de los dioses, sabiendo que era muy poco común que ella subiera hasta el nevado Olimpo.

-Deseo comunicarte malas nuevas, ¡oh augusto Zeus! Tus hijos han vuelto a hacer de las suyas e insisten en mezclarme en sus intrigas. El asunto ya ha alcanzado dimensiones preocupantes y es hora de que tú lo sepas. También a ti, ¡oh, Basileia!, te corresponde saber lo que en seguida relataré.

Hera se irguió interesada, y complacida de que también se dirigiera a ella.

Athena siguió hablando con decisión.

-Como sin duda sabes, el Androfontes ha vuelto a frecuentar el lecho de la dorada Afrodita. Esto no ha sido del agrado de Enyo, la asoladora de ciudades, que pretendía volver a cohabitar con él y así engendrar a un hermano para su hijo Enyalios. El asunto no sería tan grave si Ares, movido por la devoción que le profesa a Cytherea, y con el corazón herido de nuevo por la certera flecha de Eros, no la hubiera rechazado reiteradamente. Por tanto, ha resuelto en su ánimo el propósito de competir con la Urania Afrodita por los afectos del dios de la guerra. Para ello ha resuelto despojarme de mi rango como diosa olímpica y ocupar ella mi lugar, para así hacerse digna de él. Para ello intentó apoderarse de la égida, misma que con tus propias manos padre, llevaste a las tierras del Nilo y pusiste bajo custodia de la astuta Circe y la peligrosa Gorgona, de mirada pétrea.

Las rubias cejas del Crónida se fruncieron peligrosamente al escuchar tales palabras de boca de su hija. Hera parpadeó, sorprendida de la osadía de la diosa más joven. La de los ojos de mochuelo continuó con su relato.

-Advertida de dichas intenciones, saqué la égida de Egipto con ayuda de dos de mis santos y la oculté en mi Santuario. Pero ello no ha detenido a Enyo de sus propósitos y ha revuelto el Olimpo para ello. Quiso poner al ilustre Cojo de su parte, al denunciarle el adulterio de Afrodita. Como no funcionó, resolvió pedirte, Teleía, que engañaras a Afrodita para que ésta te diera su ceñidor, áquel que enloquece de deseo a los hombres, y tú se lo entregaras a ella para que así subyugara a Ares. Pero Cipris tomó tu semblanza y la engañó, tratando de disuadirla de ello. Cometió entonces el despreciable acto de sobornarla amenazando con dañar a la bella Harmonía, si no le daba lo que le pedía. Sin embargo, la treta no funcionó y Ares la descubrió. Su más reciente fechoría ha consistido en sobornar a Erato, la amorosa, para que le quitara las armas al joven Eleuterio. Cuando la musa se negó, capturó a Clío, la que ofrece gloria, y la hizo su esclava. Dicha acción excitó la furia de Febo, y el dios imbuyó en sus flechas la mortalidad de la peste y las disparó sobre las hijas del Océano que le servían a Ares, para castigar a Enyo por su atrevimiento. Pero esa desvergonzada, lejos de detenerse, sigue empeñada en su capricho. Según Ares, me teme y no desea confrontarme, y por eso recurre a molestar a otros dioses antes de enfrentarme a mí. Pues bien, yo también me he cansado de tantas intrigas y me he dispuesto a confrontarla antes de que otro dios se vea perjudicado por éste maldito asunto.

-Interesante es de lo que nos haces partícipe, joven Athena,-habló entonces la de níveos brazos.-Me he es imposible creer que Enyo crea que puede competir con Afrodita cuando ni siquiera tú ni tampoco yo pudimos hacerlo. Sin duda este es un asunto engorroso, pues incluso ha abrigado la pretensión de despojarte de tu rango creyendo que con ello será más digna a los ojos de Ares. Por mi parte, yo me mantendré apartada de este asunto, prefiriendo seguir su curso desde lejos. Pero veamos qué opina tu padre acerca de ello,-terminó, cediéndole la palabra a su marido.

Zeus se apartó el cabello del rostro mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

-Sin duda es éste un enojoso asunto,-concedió.-Me intriga el porqué de éste capricho repentino, pero más me inquietan los medios que está empleando para lograrlo, pues efectivamente está volviendo esto una verdadera teomaquia, y eso me es molesto. Como Hera, me limitaré a observar los acontecimientos desde lejos,-expresó, apretándole la mano a ésta con cariño.-Pero que no te quede duda de que si considero necesario intervenir lo haré sin dudar. Confío en que tú y tus hermanos podrán manejar éste asunto de la manera correcta.

-En cuanto a Febo…

-Merece un castigo, pues ha vuelto a levantar su mano contra otros seres divinos. Sin embargo, hay un atenuante aquí y es que lo hizo para vengar el que otra diosa levantara su mano contra una tercera diosa. Su pena será más leve de lo que debería haber sido. Por él no temas, Palas.

-Bien. Ahora que he puesto en vuestro conocimiento la situación iré a ocuparme de mis asuntos. No duden en intervenir si así lo creen conveniente.

Seguidamente su objetivo fue visitar a una bella doncella, para consultarle sobre el objeto de su interés.

La otra se sorprendió gratamente al ver frente a sí a la diosa de la guerra y le hizo una graciosa reverencia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, virgen que lleva la égida, ¡indómita deidad!, qué deseas de mí?

-Deseo pedirte un consejo acerca de un asunto en el que estoy envuelta y espero que tu guía me ayude en mi accionar así como guiaste al ingrato hijo de Egeo en su empresa en Creta.

-Estoy ansiosa por oír lo que tienes que pedirme, ¡oh, hija de Zeus! Soy toda oídos a lo que tengas que decirme.

Dicho esto, se sentó sobre la butaca y cruzó los blancos brazos en señal de atención.

-¿Crees tú que tu marido, el desenfadado Omadio, podría interesarse en ayudarme para deshacerme de las intrigas de Enyo?

La otra mujer sonrió, enigmática.

-Entiendo tu predicamento, Palas. Sin duda es algo complicado lo que pretendes, querida. No creo que puedas contar con la ayuda de mi marido a no ser que el conflicto lo afecte directamente. Sabes que odia involucrarse en conflictos ajenos y no simpatiza con las complicaciones. Podrías tratar de convencerlo, pero la tarea sería ardua. Y sin duda será mejor que procedas con cuidado porque si excitas su cólera te verás en serios problemas.

-Estoy consciente de lo que está en juego, por eso he pedido tu consejo antes de proceder. No quisiera que yo ni que mis aliados cometieran el error de molestarlo, pues su furia es igual o más peligrosa que la del mismo Apolo.

-Agradezco que hayas tomado en cuenta mi opinión en cuanto a lo que tienes planeado hacer, querida. Me reconforta saber que me respetas como a una deidad. Ten cuidado entonces, en lo que planeas hacer, y buena suerte.

-Gracias a ti por recibirme, pequeña. Gracias por tu consejo, trataré de seguirlo lo más fielmente posible.

-Buena suerte,-repitió Ariadna, sonriendo apaciblemente.

Athena volvió al lado de Afrodita rápida y ligera, como un pequeño mochuelo, deseosa de exponerle el plan que tenía en mente.

La encontró bajo el mismo árbol donde la dejara pero esta vez no estaba sola, sino que se encontraba en compañía de Ares. Del otro lado se acercaba Apolo, todavía con el ceño fruncido a causa del enojo.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre, querida?,-le preguntó Cipris.

-Así es. Ni él ni Hera intervendrán a no ser que lo consideren necesario. Sin embargo, nos ha dado el voto de confianza en que podamos resolver esto sin su intervención. Y al caminar hacia el palacio del Crónida mis ojos cayeron sobre una planta de hiedra que trepaba por el muro y se me ocurrió una idea.

-No creo que sea una buena idea,-se preocupó Afrodita.-Digo, es Dionisos...

-Lo sé, pero talvez sea lo que necesito para quitarme de encima a Enyo de una vez por todas. Le he pedido consejo a Ariadna y me ha dicho…

-…que no se meterá ni muerto. Solo se meterá si le da la gana. Sabes que odia las complicaciones. ¿Estás segura que quieres obligarlo a meterse en esto?,-le preguntó Ares, serio.

-Estoy temiéndome que sea la única forma de detener a Enyo.

-De acuerdo, si ése es tu brillante plan, te apoyaremos. Pero ten cuidado, querida,-le recomendó Afrodita.

-No se preocupen. Saben que nunca les pediría algo que resultara tan peligroso para ustedes, o para mí. Ayúdenme, se los suplico.

-No necesitas suplicar,-le dijo Apolo.-A nosotros también nos afecta esto. Solo piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer.

-No te preocupes, querido hermano. Si esto funciona, pronto nos libraremos de sus intrigas,-comentó con determinación.

-Bien. ¿Cómo sugieres que actuemos? ¿Vamos todos juntos o por separado?

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos todos juntos. Así por lo menos le daremos la opción de rechazarnos a todos. Temo que si vamos de uno en uno retemos su paciencia. Y si retamos su paciencia puede suceder algo muy malo…ya saben…,-resolvió Athena.

-De acuerdo. Solo avísanos cuando quieres que la visita se lleve a cabo y estaremos ahí,-resolvió Afrodita.

Los dioses se dispersaron. Ella regresó al Santuario, más determinada que nunca a mantener a Enyo alejada de áquel lugar.

\------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

**¿No odian cuando quieren usar información y no recuerdan donde lo leyeron? Me pasó…again ¬¬**

**Hace un buen tiempo leí en algún lado que cuando Apolo se encoleriza resulta incontenible. Solo Zeus o Leto pueden calmarlo en una situación así. O un sacrificio ritual, como el asunto de Criseida en la Ilíada. El problema es que no recuerdo donde fue…si en la Ilíada, en la Odisea, los himnos homéricos, o algún poema. Y si me pongo a revisar duraré mil años xD Maldita sea mi obsesión por la exactitud mitológica/literaria**

**El asunto es ése. El episodio de Apolo y Enyo está basado en la primera rapsodia de la Ilíada, donde el dios esparce la peste entre los aqueos, encolerizado contra Agamenón por el rapto de Criseida y el saqueo de su templo, en respuesta al ruego del padre de ésta, sacerdote suyo. Ares rehúye a Apolo, no por cobardía, sino por sentido común xD Asimismo, Apolo es el dios que protege a la distancia. Por eso el cinturón de Clío es de laurel, el árbol consagrado a él. Y el romperlo e invocar su protección es un comportamiento ritual.**

**Las sirvientas de Ares (aquí en ésta historia) eran océanides. Océano y Thetys tuvieron trescientas hijas a las que se llamó océanides. A menudo forman parte de los cortejos de los dioses. Ártemis le pidió a Zeus sesenta de ellas para que formaran parte su cortejo.**

**Cuando Zeus mató a Asclepio, Apolo mató a los cíclopes en venganza. Por hacer eso le cayó un castigo. Aquí la situación es similar: Se mete con las ninfas y me lo van a castigar :v Pero esta vez como la cosa estaba más justificada no le va a ir tan feo como cuando lo mandaron a cuidarle las vacas al rey Admeto xD**

**Ayer estuve un par de horas en crisis existencial…Me dije "A ver, Shaina…Ahora que has metido prácticamente todo el panteón principal en tus fics… ¿no crees que va siendo hora de que dejes de discriminar a Dionisos?" Claro, decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo, porque es un dios complejo y su esfera de influencia es más mental que física…Así que después de leer todas las páginas del Theoi Project sobre él y de estar un par de minutos chupándome el dedo en posición fetal (metafóricamente, claro), acudí con mi preciosa beta por consejo. Y ella nunca me falla** **3 Así que ya todo está armado para que el dios haga su aparición: 3**

**Ariadna (gr. Ἀριάδνη) fue encontrada por Dionisos en Naxos, donde fue abandonada por Teseo (hijo de puta ¬¬ ) El dios se enamoró y se casó con ella. Su corona de bodas fue subida al firmamento como la constelación Corona Borealis. Cuando Perseo** **la mató en Argos, Dionisos fue por ella al Inframundo y se la llevó con él al Olimpo. Zeus la hizo inmortal y eternamente joven como un regalo para él. No sé si darle el trato de diosa o no…resulta ser que su estatus es tan complicado como el del propio Dionisos xD ¿Y quién mejor que ella para conocer al dios?**

**Notarán que este capítulo tiene muchísimo lenguaje épico (o sea, de la poesía épica) Como les digo, anduve leyendo la Ilíada. Y ya saben ustedes que de por sí me gusta meter cosas de éstas xD Lo del "velo de Nyx" es una reformulación de la expresión de Homero "semejante a la noche" que recuerdo haber dicho que reflejaba rabia**

**Tracia es la ciudad donde se dice que nació el dios Ares, y donde tiene fijada su residencia habitual. Hera era especialmente adorada en Tracia como madre de Ares. Como Enyo es su gemela en la tradición homérica, es lógico que también viva en ésta ciudad.**

**-** **Omadio** **(gr. Ὠμάδιος) 'que come la carne cruda'. Epíteto de Dionisos. Esto porque en los cultos dionisíacos era frecuente la ingesta de carne cruda. Al comer la carne de cabritos y animales similares creían comerse al dios (que fue metamorfoseado en cabrito o en carnero por Zeus para salvarlo de las iras de Hera) Éste aspecto del culto a Dionisos fue luego asimilado en el cristianismo.**

 **-** **Eleuterio** **(gr. Ελευθερευς, ) 'el libertador' Epíteto que comparten Eros y Dionisos pues ambos liberan al hombre de sus limitaciones. En éste capítulo el epíteto se refiere a Eros**

**\- Basileia (gr. Βασίλεια) 'reina' Epíteto de Hera**

\- **Teleía (gr**. **Τελεία) Epíteto de Hera como diosa del matrimonio**

**\- Brutal (gr.** **Μαλερός) 'Maleros' Epíteto de Ares.**

**\- Urania (gr. Οὐράνια) 'celestial' Epíteto de Afrodita como hija de Urano**

**\- Loxias (gr. Λοξίας) 'oblicuo' Epíteto dado a Apolo como dios de la adivinación por la ambigüedad de los oráculos.**

**\- Musageta (gr. Μουσαγέτης) Epíteto de Apolo. Esto es 'jefe de las musas' porque presidía las artes que inspiraban éstas y siempre estaba acompañado de ellas. Incluso se supone hubo versiones en la que éstas diosas eran hijas suyas.**

**-** **Hekebolos** **(gr. Έκηϐόλος) 'que dispara lejos' Epíteto de Apolo como dios de la arquería.**

**-** **Febo** **(gr. Φοῖβος) 'brillante' El epíteto más famoso de Apolo y el más común en la literatura latina.**

**-Usé los significados de los nombres de las musas como sus epítetos, dado que no tienen definidos. "La que inspira a los historiadores" Ese me lo inventé yo, porque el concepto de historiador como tal no existía en la antigua Grecia.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**¡Un beso grande!**


	13. Βάκχος

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya volví.
> 
> Éste capítulo toma un rumbo un poco fuerte hacia el final. Les ruego me disculpen por eso, pero me emociono y pierdo la noción (hablando de Baco xD) de las cosas.

La diosa taconeó el suelo, nerviosa.  
-¿Dónde están, dónde están?  
-Señorita, ¿cree que es una buena idea lo que está tratando de hacer?,-le preguntó el Sumo Sacerdote, mientras la miraba gastar el pavimento.  
-Si tienes una idea mejor Shion, me encantaría escucharla. Deberías agradecer que por una vez los he conseguido mantener alejados del Santuario,-lo cortó ella.  
El ex santo de Aries calló con prudencia, mientras veía a su señora caminar de un lado a otro del salón, nerviosa.  
-¿Puedo al menos preguntar qué es lo que la inquieta?,-tanteó.  
Ella lo miró.  
-Estoy meditando como dirigirme a Dionisos de una manera que sea convincente, y que no le falte el respeto. Lo necesito de mi lado en esto. Y debo ser muy cuidadosa de lo contrario me encontraré con un enemigo muy peligroso.  
-¿Y si le lleváis algún presente?,-quiso ayudarla  
-Parecerá adulación,-se sentó en el trono y colocó una mano debajo de la barbilla, pensando.  
-¿No hay nada que podáis hacer para doblegar su voluntad o convencerlo de ayudaros?  
-¿Qué se le da a la despreocupación personificada, Shion?,-gruñó ella.  
-Quizás tengáis razón,-reconoció éste.  
-¡No puedo creer que pensé que era una buena idea!,-se quejó.  
-No os preocupéis, de seguro ya encontraréis alguna manera. Siempre lo haceís,-le comentó para tranquilizarla.-Y esta vez no estáis sola.  
La diosa suspiró.  
-Talvez debería de dejar de comerme la cabeza con ello y solo dejarlo fluir,-resolvió.-Volveré a irme hasta que todo esté resuelto. Te encargo esto.  
-Sí, señorita. Es mi trabajo cuidar que no se metan en líos. Pierda cuidado.

Athena asintió y regresó al Olimpo.  
Pronto se encontró con los cuatro dioses que estaban de su lado en aquella empresa.  
-¿Y bien?,-le preguntó Ares.- ¿Vamos? ¿O tu inteligencia "superior" no ha podido hallar una manera de convencerlo?  
-He decidido que dejaré que los acontecimientos fluyan,-contestó ella sin molestarse por la pulla.  
-¿Dejar que los acontecimientos fluyan?,-repitió él, arqueando una ceja.  
-Así es. En realidad, no creo que planear algo dé un resultado favorable.  
-¿Y no planearlo?,-preguntó Afrodita.  
-Podría resultar igual de desfavorable, pero me parece que si no tenemos un plan definido será más fácil acoplarnos a como reaccione. Si hacemos un plan y no reacciona de la forma esperada eso nos perjudicará.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer si de todas formas nos rechaza?,-preguntó Febo.-Hay una alta probabilidad de que eso suceda. Sobre todo si no le das un buen motivo para unírsenos. O por lo menos ayudarnos.  
-Pues no voy a insistir en que lo haga si él no quiere, pero tengo que intentarlo. Al menos antes de que Enyo se dé cuenta y trate de ponerlo ella de su lado.

-¿Entonces vamos?,-preguntó Afrodita.  
-Si ustedes están listos, yo lo estoy,-asintió la diosa de la sabiduría.

Sin más preámbulos se encaminaron hacia la parte donde el hijo de Sémele tenía su residencia. Cuando estuvieron cerca les llegó el sonido de la música y las risas que se colaban traviesamente por las ventanas. Apolo frunció el ceño.  
-¿No puede enseriarse por lo menos por un segundo?,-gruñó, con molestia.  
-Deberías tú soltarte por un segundo,-le devolvió la pulla Ares, sonriendo.  
El Letoida apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada más.

En el interior, el jolgorio era aún mayor de lo que prometía desde el exterior. Mientras los músicos tocaban sus instrumentos sin descanso, los sátiros y las ninfas se entregaban a sus pasiones sin cortarse un pelo, animados por el fruto de la vid.  
Afrodita se abrió paso entre la multitud con soltura. No parecía sentirse incómoda por el ambiente desenfadado.

-Cuidado te la quitan,-le ironizó Apolo a Ares.-Éste rechinó las muelas.- ¿Quién es el que necesita soltarse ahora?,-se burló.  
-Ya cállate,-lo cortó éste.-Vamos tras ella,-apresuró, apretando el paso.  
Athena y Apolo se miraron sonriendo y fueron tras él. La diosa, también ajena a aquel ambiente, miró a la multitud con cierto asco.  
-Sin duda, si hubiéramos venido de uno en uno no habríamos pasado de la puerta. Las maneras de Dionisos no son como las nuestras y nos sentimos incómodos. Solo Afrodita no se siente así, pero es porque su influencia también es similar,-comentó él, esquivando los muebles dispuestos de manera desordenada y a la gente, desparramada sobre el suelo.- ¿Te sientes bien?,-le preguntó.-Sé que no te gustan estas cosas.  
-No es mi tipo de ambiente, sin duda. Pero la incomodidad es soportable. ¿Y tú?  
-Tampoco es mi tipo de atmósfera. Ya sabes que odio el desorden y el desequilibrio,-miró por sobre el hombro a los músicos, que tocaban una música muy diferente a la que solía salir de la lira, por medio de sus dedos.-Y eso no pierde ocasión en recalcármelo cada invierno,-hizo una mueca.

Mientras tanto Cipris dejó atrás el bullicio del vestíbulo y se adentró en las dependencias interiores buscando al dios, extrañada de no verlo entre el jolgorio, sabedora de que le agradaban tales entretenciones. Lo encontró en uno de los jardines posteriores, apoyado melancólicamente en uno de los árboles. Los otros tres la alcanzaron con prisas, justo cuando el dios se volvía.

Su estatura y corpulencia eran las justas para un inmortal, ni muchas ni tampoco pocas. Sus cabellos, del color del vino tinto, caían sueltos sobre los hombros y el pecho, en un peinado propio de las mujeres, coronados por hiedra. Los rasgos de su cara, finos, recordaban más a una doncella que a un varón, pero tampoco carecían de la firmeza propia de su sexo. Sus ojos también brillaban, pero con los colores del cerúleo mar y en aquel momento guiñaron, enigmáticos.

Los ojos azules de Dionisos se fijaron en los grises de Afrodita por un segundo. Seguidamente, miró a los dioses de la guerra fugazmente. Su mirada, del color del océano profundo, se fijó en los ojos celestes de Apolo por más tiempo del necesario, casi con desafío. El hijo de Leto levantó levemente la barbilla de manera instintiva, casi respondiendo al desafío no verbal. La atención del dios se volvió de nuevo hacia Athena.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres con tal inusual séquito, Athena? Sin duda nunca vuelven a verme el resto de los inmortales.  
-Quisiera que me ayudaras a disuadir a la belicosa Enyo a desistir de sus intentos de conquistar al brutal Ares, para lo cual está desafiando a todos los dioses del Olimpo, uno tras otro. No se atreve a confrontarme directamente por temor. La paciencia de nuestro padre también se está agotando rápidamente. A ellos ya los ha desairado,-dijo extendiendo los brazos a los lados, para señalar a los dioses tras ella,-pero ninguno ha logrado detenerla. Quizás con tu ayuda...  
-No.-la cortó enfáticamente, sin dejarla terminar.

-¿Cómo?,-se aturdió ella.  
-Lo sabía,-susurró Apolo por lo bajo.- ¿Qué podías esperar de un dios que se complace en los tumultos y el desorden?,-la mirada de su hermano osciló hacia la suya como un puñal de zafiro.  
-¿Ni siquiera si se mete con Ariadna?,-intervino delicadamente Afrodita. Tuvo la satisfacción de verlo titubear ligeramente.-A todos nos ha molestado metiéndose con alguien querido para nosotros.  
-Si se mete con ella, entonces le daré su merecido. Pero si no es así, no me interesa.  
-Pero...,-trató de seguir objetando.  
-Prometiste no insistir si recibías una negativa,-le recordó Ares en un susurro.-No te pongas de cabezona ahora.  
La diosa suspiró.  
-De acuerdo, como tú quieras, hermano,-claudicó.-No te preocupes, no te molestaré más.  
-Así lo espero, querida Athena. Si necesitas algo de mí, no dudes en pedírmelo,-la despidió con tranquilidad.  
Salieron de la escandalosa morada con los rostros sombríos.

-¿Y ahora qué más se te ocurre, Athena?,-le preguntó Ares.  
-No lo sé. No siento que sea buena idea confrontar a Enyo aún. Y tú tienes un castigo que cumplir,-se volvió hacia Apolo.-Si lo dejamos por un tiempo bajará la guardia.-se volvió hacia Afrodita y Ares,-Ustedes cuiden a sus hijos. Yo volveré al Santuario a cuidar de esa égida. Puede que hayamos perdido terreno, pero que esto no nos inquiete. De alguna forma u otra tendrá su merecido, consiga su objetivo o no, porque ha revuelto demasiado el Olimpo.  
El rostro de Apolo perdió expresión de repente y el dios se detuvo abruptamente.  
-¿Qué...?,-se preocupó Athena.  
Afrodita se llevó un dedo a los labios.  
-No lo interrumpas.  
Los labios del hijo de Leto se abrieron, pero esta vez fueron el medio que utilizó el Destino para revelar sus designios.  
-La loba se encontrará con el tigre,-las místicas palabras flotaron en el ambiente y resonaron como una campana en medio del silencio sepulcral que se había hecho.-Lo acosará y el tigre la dañará de gravedad obligándola a retroceder.  
La expresión del dios permaneció como una estatua marmórea por un par de segundos más. Entonces, sus pupilas se enfocaron de nuevo, y parpadeó, aturdido

-¿Estás seguro de eso?,-preguntó Athena.  
-¿Alguna vez han fallado mis oráculos?,-se limitó a contestar.-Tú solo espera y ya verás.  
-El invierno se acerca,-hizo notar Afrodita.- ¿Seguirás ayudándonos desde lejos cuando te marches a las Hiperbóreas?  
-Trataré,-dijo solamente. Se frotó las sienes, todavía aturdido por la visión.-Quizás sea hora de que me tome un descanso.

-Descansa,-le recomendó Afrodita.-Te avisaremos si algo más sucede.

El dios asintió y se retiró a sus dependencias privadas.

-¿Entonces?,-cuestionó Ares.- ¿Mi hermana cometerá el error de enfurecer a Baco?  
-Y él la dañará de alguna forma. ¿Pero cómo?  
-Enyo es una hembra, querida. No subestimes el poder que la bachkeia tiene sobre las mujeres. Lo supo Orfeo y también Penteo, pues ambos fueron víctimas de ello. Si comete el error de subestimar a Baco lo pagará caro. Ha subestimado a Febo, ¿no cometerá también el error de subestimar al Ditirambo? Solo esperemos que esto la haga comprender lo peligroso que es molestar a los dioses.  
-Por lo menos su falta de interés es un garante de que tampoco se unirá a Enyo,-suspiró Athena.

Mientras ellos deliberaban de tal forma, la belicosa Enyo había terminado de limpiar el estropicio que la furia de Apolo había dejado en el palacio que compartía con su hermano. Luego se fue al baño, a purificarse de las impurezas que habían dejado en su cuerpo. Las ninfas restantes hubieron de ayudarla en ésta tarea, a regañadientes, enfadadas contra ella por el mal rato pasado.  
En esos menesteres estaba cuando la visitó la veloz Iris, a quién había encomendado seguir al belicoso Ares para conocer el cómo actuar. Se sorprendió al conocer que Athena había buscado la ayuda del hijo de Sémele contra ella. Sonrió al pensar que si él había rechazado a Palas, quizás la aceptara a ella si resultaba lo suficientemente convincente. También pensó en poder tener un aliado que compitiera con Apolo, alguien cuya furia pudiera resultar igual de destructiva. Además ella, a diferencia de Athena conocía una manera de convencerlo más fácilmente.

En ésas consideraciones estaba cuando entró a verla Enyalios.

-Madre,-se quejó.- ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando ahora? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en mi padre?  
-¿Cómo lo has sabido?,-preguntó desinteresadamente, mirándolo de reojo.  
-Me lo ha dicho Harmonía.  
Ella rechinó los dientes, furiosa. Sus manos se crisparon como deseando retorcerle el cuello a la mencionada.  
-No insistas en esto por mí, madre,-le rogó él.-No vale la pena que te pongas en contra del Olimpo por darme un hermano. Yo estoy bien así, ya tengo mis propios hermanos.  
Pero Enyo no es capaz de pensar en el bien de su hijo, como sí lo hacía Cytherea, y deshecha las súplicas de éste con violencia.  
-¡Los hijos de esa furcia no merecen ser llamados hermanos tuyos!,-chilló, rebajando a los hijos de Afrodita.-No debes considerarlos hermanos tuyos, no son ni tus iguales. De mi vientre y la simiente de Ares, en cambio, saldrá uno igual a tí en todo, desde la sangre hasta la physis. ¡Te prohíbo que te juntes con ellos! Pero antes, recuérdale a Harmonía lo que le sucederá si su madre sigue intrigando en mi contra. Parece que, después de todo, no es tan buena madre como dice ser si arriesga a su preciosa hijita de ésa manera.  
-¡Pero...!  
-¡Calla! ¡No te atrevas a cuestionarme! Anda, busca qué hacer, no estés incordiando por ahí.  
El joven calló y decidió no molestar a su obstinada madre. En vez de eso, decidió pedir consejo a su padre.

Cuando Ares lo vio venir hacia él frunció el ceño. Quién sabe lo que había movido al joven a buscarlo, cuando hasta ése momento había permanecido apartado del conflicto.

-¿Qué sucede?,-ladró, incluso antes de que el joven hubiera abierto la boca.- ¿Qué ha hecho tu madre ahora?  
-Padre, explícame lo que sucede,-solicitó.-Dime qué es lo que sucede entre mi madre y tú. ¿Por qué se obstina en qué visites su lecho? Yo no necesito más hermanos, con los que tengo estoy bien,-expresó.  
El dios de la guerra resopló sonoramente sin poder evitarlo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-Lo que mueve a tu madre no es otra cosa que el ansia de demostrar que es mejor que la celestial hija de Urano. Simplemente no ha escogido un buen momento para llamar mi atención en éste punto y como la rechazo ha disfrazado su absurdo afán en la búsqueda de competición. Si no es superarla, al menos, igualarla. Y si por eso fuera, no ganaría nada, pues con solo unirse a mí no se compararía con Cytherea. Y como nunca son en vano las uniones de los dioses, de aquello saldría uno igual a tí en sangre y physis. Por eso se escuda en el deseo de darte un hermano, pese a que sabe de sobra que no los necesitas.

Enyalios se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

-Pero padre... ¿por qué no cedes? Es solo una noche. Y no creo que eso signifique que amas o respetas menos a Afrodita.  
-No cedo por dos razones, que se las he dicho reiteradas veces a tu madre. La primera es que no tengo porqué, teniendo ya una compañera, a la que además amo. La segunda es que no me apetece y ella, en lugar de esperar a que me apetezca, pretende doblegarme, como a un dios de cuarta, lo cual me enciende. Así que no, no voy a ceder.

-¿Ni para proteger a mi hermana?,-cuestionó él.  
-¿De qué hablas?,-se extrañó el dios.- ¿Qué quiere con Harmonía?,-siseó.  
-No estoy muy seguro. Pero no la soporta y quiere dañarla. Dijo algo acerca de que Cipris no parece quererla tanto si sigue intrigando aún sabiendo lo que podría pasarle a Harmonía si no desiste.

Ares rechinó las muelas con tanta fuerza que casi se rompió la dentadura. Su cuerpo se crispó en un espasmo de ira. Su rostro asimismo, se ensombreció y adquirió una expresión de sádica cólera. Un gruñido espantoso surgió de entre su pecho.

-¡Fuera de mi vista!,-le ordenó a su hijo.- ¡Ahora!

Éste obedeció sin esperar segundas razones, sabiendo lo peligroso que resultaba enfrentarlo cuando estaba de ése humor.

El dios, presa de la ira, no tardó en regresar a su hogar. Después de buscar a su hermana por toda la residencia, tuvo que reconocer que ya no se encontraba ahí. Se echó en el primer diván que encontró respirando con pesadez. En medio de la ira volvió a él el recuerdo claro de la profecía de Febo. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro cuando cayó en la cuenta de donde debía de estar la diosa. Su cólera se calmó y se durmió, con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras tanto, Enyo había llegado a la residencia de Dionisos, dispuesta a hacer aliado suyo al dios. Ésta vez lo encontró en medio del jolgorio que era habitual en aquella morada, tendido sobre un diván cubierto con la piel de un leopardo.

Sonrió mientras caminaba entre los presentes sin sentirse incómoda, acostumbrada a los tumultos de la batalla que sin duda presentaban similitud con los fiestas dionisíacas. Avanzó hasta colocarse en frente del dios. Este la miró acercarse con una sonrisa indulgente en los labios.

-¿Ahora qué quieres tú?,-le preguntó.- ¿Quieres que te ayude también?

-Quiero que me ayudes en mis propósitos…

-No me interesa,-cortó, llevándose la copa a los labios.

-Espera, no me dejaste terminar,-se apresuró ella.-Si me ayudas tú también saldrás beneficiado.

-Escúpelo, Enyo. ¿Cómo saldría yo beneficiado?

-Hace mucho, cuando Hefestos encadenó a Hera, Zeus ofreció la mano de Afrodita en matrimonio a quién consiguiera traerlo de vuelta al Olimpo. Tú estuviste entre los dioses que intentaron traerlo, es más, tú fuiste el que lo logró. Como tú mismo has dicho, solo actúas cuando algo te interesa. Después de todo, tú y Afrodita no son tan distintos. Si ella se hubiera casado contigo nunca hubiera buscado manchar tu lecho, y su mano te pertenecía por derecho.

-¿Y?

\- Si tú logras que el Androfontes tome de tu vino y pierda la cordura, quizás yo pueda doblegar su voluntad y logre llevarlo a mi lecho. Haré entonces que se olvide de Afrodita, por lo que ella quedará libre para ti, como siempre debió haber sido. ¿Qué me dices?

-No me interesa,-tomó otro trago de la copa que tenía entre las manos.

Ella sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría encima.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que me ofreces no me atrae. Espero que en tu precipitación no habrás olvidado que yo ya estuve entre las piernas de Cipris. De ella tuve a las Gracias, que la acompañan, a Príapo y a Himeneo, el de los cantos nupciales. Y si deseara yacer con ella de nuevo, no tengo más que inducirle la bachkeia para que sea mía. Además, antes no tenía a Ariadna y ahora sí.

La diosa disfrazó su desilusión con un bufido.

-Ahora déjame preguntarte algo. ¿Por qué te complicas tanto la vida con Ares?

-¿Cómo?,-repitió.

-Si lo que quieres es sexo, ¿por qué necesariamente tienes que buscar a Ares? ¿Por qué no a cualquier otro? Para competir con Afrodita no necesitas a Ares. Y ya tienes a un hijo suyo, ¿por qué la insistencia en otro? Se entendería si no tuvieras a ninguno, pero ya tienes a Enyalios

-Quiero a un hermano para mi hijo. Un hermano que pueda llamar padre a su mismo padre y que comparta con él la sangre y la physis.

-Pero eso puede dártelo cualquiera,-le rebatió él.-Eres hija del Crónida y una diosa muy hermosa y sensual, de seguro no te faltarían pretendientes. Yo mismo subiría a tu lecho si me lo pidieras. ¿Por qué te obsesionas justo con áquel a quién no le interesas?

-¿Qué parte de que quiero que compartan padre no entendiste? Quiero alguien que sea su igual en todo. Volviendo a lo que te proponía, no eres celoso, no te importaría que ella estuviera con Ares, ni a la reacción de éste, que de por sí no se enteraría porque estaría ocupado conmigo.

-No me metas en tus complicaciones, Enyo, te lo advierto. Vuelvo a repetírtelo, no me interesan tus intrigas. Ahora vete de aquí.

En un intento desesperado, la diosa se juega el último as que tenía bajo la manga para lograr provocarlo.

-Ellos se fueron de aquí pensando lo peor de ti,-miente, refiriéndose a los cuatro dioses.-No te respetan y se ríen de ti a tus espaldas. Especialmente Apolo,-remata, sabiendo la delicada situación entre el hijo de Leto y el de Sémele.-No creen que seas un verdadero dios.

Por fin, sus palabras logran quebrar la impasibilidad juerguista del dios, y la sangre de éste hierve ante la puesta en duda de su divinidad, la única cosa que no puede tolerar. Aún así, logra controlarse.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¿Y si tienen razón?

-¡Largo de aquí!,-la echa él, sintiendo que su mal humor crece a cada segundo que pasa. La gente que los rodea empieza a abandonar el recinto por temor a la ira del dios.

\- Lo que te pasa es que tú no entiendes mi necesidad como diosa de tomar lo que me pertenece por derecho. Naciste como un semidiós por tanto hay asuntos que no puedes comprender…

-¡Cuida tu lengua!,-le advierte él, cada vez más molesto.

Creyendo que con eso ya lo tiene acorralado su lengua comete el mismo error que le imputaba a sus adversarios.

-Si me ayudas, te reafirmarás como dios no solo frente a mí sino que también se los demostrarás a ellos, y así los callarás.

La ira de Dionisos estalla con virulencia, de una forma muy similar a la de Febo.

-¡REPITE LO QUE HAS DICHO!,-aulló, iracundo-¡¿Cómo te atreves a poner en duda mi divinidad?!

La diosa palidece, al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho y simplemente se bate en retirada, ante la ira de Baco. Una ira más peligrosa en muchos sentidos, que la de Febo.

El dios se levanta con brusquedad del diván, buscando algo con lo que calmar su ira. Resuelve entonces castigar a Enyo por lo que ha hecho sin importarle las consecuencias. Tira con brusquedad un jarrón, que se hace añicos y vierte su contenido por el suelo. Al ver derramarse el vino, esboza una sonrisa pérfida, sabiendo ya el castigo a través del cual la hará pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Mientras tanto, la diosa vuelve a su casa. Por el camino sin embargo, es presa del frenesí báquico y abandona todo comportamiento racional. Se desnuda de manera desordenada, salvaje e, instintivamente busca a otras ménades. En su compañía se enajena y empieza a comportarse como un animal, como una loba, desgarrando cervatillos y otros animales y comiéndose crudas sus carnes.

El grupo de ménades se encamina hacia el palacio del cual es señora deseando hacerlo suyo, sembrando el caos por el camino.

La razón de Enyo regresa momentáneamente al ver a su hijo. El muchacho se mantiene alejado de su madre, presintiendo una desgracia de alguna manera. La ve acercarse con aprehensión.

-Madre, ¿te sucede algo?

Ella no contesta, ausente de repente. El resto de las ménades aparece de repente, rodeando al joven. Éste se asusta, como un cervatillo entre una manada de lobos, sabiendo del salvaje frenesí que mueve a éstos seres divinos.

-¿Te metiste en algún lío con Dionisos?,-le pregunta a su madre tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Ella no contesta, ausente de nuevo, como las mujeres que lo rodean. Enyalios traga, dándose cuenta de que su Destino ha sido sellado.

Su corazón llora, al darse cuenta de que por la afrenta que ha de haber cometido su madre, él deberá pagarla, pues aunque sea ruda con él, es el único que se preocupa por ella y él es lo único por lo que ella se desvela.

Ni siquiera grita cuando empieza a ser víctima del esparagmos, aunque entre aquellas manos enloquecidas, se encuentren también las de quién le dio la vida. Sin embargo, hay un momento en el que no puede evitar aullar de dolor como un lobezno acosado por un animal más grande y sus gritos llaman la atención de las ninfas restantes.

Horrorizadas por el sangriento espectáculo, unas se encierran en la misma habitación del dios, mientras que otras buscan el refugio en los regazos de su padre, el hijo de Gea. Una, más valiente aún si cabe, se atreve a ir en búsqueda del dios de la guerra, tratando de no llamar la atención de las enloquecidas ménades, pues sabe muy bien lo que pasaría de ser así.

Ares la ve acercarse y su ánimo se conmueve horriblemente, ya presintiendo el cumplimiento del oráculo de una manera que sabe espantosa, pues Dionisos no tiene dotes marciales que lo ayuden a enfrentarse a Enyo, por lo que las palabras que salieron de los labios de Loxias solo podían ser referidas a una herida metafórica, de un sufrimiento espantoso.

-¿Qué?,-susurra, casi sin voz, cuando la ninfa se detuvo frente a él, sin respirar casi

-Las ménades…tu hijo, mi señor…lo han…

El corazón de él da un salto horrible y se detiene, quitándole el aire. Sufre un mareo y se sujeta al brazo del sillón, respirando pesadamente, tratando de asimilar lo que ha sucedido. Sus pupilas se mueven frenéticamente de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que no lo tiene.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanas?,-susurra, sin ganas de gritar.

-Algunas se refugiaron en tu habitación, mi señor. Otras se fueron con nuestro padre. Pero alguien tenía que avisarte de que tu hijo ha descendido al Hades.

-Llévame con él,-murmura, con decisión, dividido entre la ira y el dolor.

Cuando llegan a la funesta morada oyen los gritos desgarradores de la diosa, que recuperada la razón, llora ante el cuerpo despedazado del desdichado joven.

-¿Qué es lo que has hecho, Enyo?,-susurra Ares agachándose a su lado,-¿qué le has dicho a Dionisos que lo ha impulsado a enviar a sus ménades contra Enyalios?

Pero ella, superada por el hecho de haber matado por sí misma a su hijo, no puede articular más que chillidos.

La aparición de Apolo resulta la respuesta que necesitaba.

-Tú que lo viste, dime, ¿qué ha sucedido?

-¿Recuerdas que el oráculo decía que la heriría de gravedad? Eso solo podía lograrlo quitándole lo que ella más amaba. Como Penteo, ha perecido a manos del menos esperado por haberse alguien atrevido a poner en duda la divinidad del dios, algo que tú y yo sabemos, detesta.

-¿No recibirá un castigo?

-¿Baco? Lo dudo. Como castigó la insolencia de Enyo, al ésta poner en duda su divinidad no creo que se vaya a considerar justo castigarlo. Diferente fue mi caso.

-¿Por fin qué vas a tener que hacer?

-Ayudar a Poseidón en su templo por medio año. Cuando vuelva en la primavera he de empezar.

-Bueno, al menos no es tan terrible. ¿Qué me aconsejas hacer?

-Entierra a tu hijo y limpia el estropicio. A ella déjala tranquila, necesita entender lo que ha causado. Aunque me temo que cuando se calme, volverá con su insistencia. Ahora querrá un hijo tuyo para reemplazar a Enyalios.

Ares suspiró.

-Al menos no se volverá a meter con Dionisos.

-No debió provocarlo, en primera. Y quizás esto la haga tomar esa égida y podamos terminar con esto en de una vez por todas.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

**-La faceta de Apolo como adivino era la única que me faltaba incluir (aunque la de deportista tampoco, pero esa es la de menos xD) Ya lo he presentado como médico, como amante, como músico, como protector como dios de la luz y como dios de la belleza también. Esquilo dice que la Pitia revelaba el Destino al ser poseída por el dios, en otras palabras, el dios hablaba a través de ella. Pues aquí, él entra en trance solito, cosa que yo me inventé, pues nunca se ve en los mitos.**

**-Physis: Con eso se referían los griegos al estudio del cuerpo humano. Por eso se llama Educación Física a ésa en la que nos ponen a hacer ejercicio en la escuela. Era la deidad primordial que encarnaba la naturaleza. Traté de hacer una metáfora con eso, en vez de poner "carne y sangre" Creo que me salió.**

**-Dionisos (gr. Διώνυσος) Es el dios de la vendimia y el vino, inspirador de la locura ritual y el éxtasis, y un personaje importante de la mitología griega. Aunque los orígenes geográficos de su culto son desconocidos, casi todas las tragedias lo presentan como «extranjero».**

**Fue también conocido como** **Baco** **(gr. Βάκχος)** **y el frenesí que inducía, la** _**bachkeia** _ **. (El frenesí báquico, más que locura en sí, es el regreso del ser humano a sus instintos animales, o la fusión del hombre y el animal) Es el dios patrón de la agricultura y el teatro. También es conocido como el 'Libertador' (Eleuterio), liberando a uno de su ser normal, mediante la locura, el éxtasis o el vino.** **La misión divina de Dionisos era mezclar la música del aulós y dar final al cuidado y la preocupación.** **Los investigadores han discutido la relación de Dionisos con el «culto de las almas» y su capacidad para presidir la comunicación entre los vivos y los muertos, pues fue en una ocasión al Inframundo y tiene a su cargo tanto los misterios órficos como los dionisíacos.**

**En el panteón griego, fue incorporado como hijo de Zeus y Sémele, nieto de Harmonía y bisnieto de Afrodita, si bien los cultos mistéricos afirmaban que era hijo de Zeus y Perséfone. Se describe a Dionisos como femenino o masculino-femenino (afeminado o andrógino) Es el dios de la androginia y la homosexualidad.**

**-El séquito de Dionisos era llamado el tíaso, y estaba formado principalmente por ménades (sus compañeras de orgía) Las ménades eran deidades femeninas a las que se conocía como mujeres en estado salvaje y de vida enajenada con las que era imposible razonar. Se decía de ellas que vagaban en bandas rebeldes o** _**Thiasoi** _ **por las laderas de las montañas. Los misterios de Dionisos les llevaban a un frenesí extático. Se permitían dosis importantes de violencia, derramamiento de sangre, sexo, auto-intoxicación y mutilación. Se las representa pictóricamente a menudo ataviadas con coronas de hojas de vid, vestidas con pieles de cervatillo, llevando el** _**Thirsus** _ **, una varita con una piña en la punta y adornada con hiedra u hojas de vid, y danzando con el abandono salvaje a la naturaleza primaria. Se supone también que llegaban a practicar en su éxtasis el esparagmos (desmembramiento) desgarrando a sus víctimas en trozos tras lo que ingerían su carne cruda (omofagia). A menudo se las equipara con las bacantes, que serían el equivalente latino de las ménades. Sin embargo, como se ha visto, "Baco" es (como Febo) un nombre que el dios comparte en ambas mitologías y es de origen griego. Las bacantes, por tanto, son las mujeres mortales que practican los cultos al dios, y no el equivalente latino de las ménades.**

**-Como les decía la semana pasada, estuve revolviendo por ahí buscando como meterlo y darle un motivo para unirse a Athena (o por lo menos ayudarla de alguna manera) La mayoría de las veces en las que monta en cólera es cuando se niega su divinidad (recordemos que nació de una mortal) o para ayudar a sus seguidoras en alguna situación. Pude hallar la manera gracias a mi beta, como dije la semana pasada, y aquí está. Un poco cruel, pero aquí está. Mi lado dionisíaco ha aflorado esta vez.**

**-Hablando de dionisíaco…Pese a que los griegos no los oponían, sino más bien los complementaban, no es un secreto que Apolo y Dionisos siempre han chocado ( no sin un motivo) Autores como Carl Jung y Friedrich Nietzsche han escrito o hablado acerca de lo apolíneo vs. lo dionisíaco. Sobre todo en la literatura, las artes visuales, la filosofía y el psicoanálisis Apolo representa la luz, la razón, el cosmos, la civilización, la integridad, lo masculino…Dionisos la oscuridad, lo irracional, el caos, la naturaleza, el individualismo, lo femenino…Ambos son deidades que están relacionadas a la música, Apolo por la lira, y Dionisos por el aúlos. Sin embargo, el Flechador apela más a la técnica y Baco se va más por mover las pasiones. Por eso se dice también que todos los artistas estamos muy conectados con nuestro lado dionisíaco, porque el arte (por lo menos en la modernidad) mueve pasiones y excita los sentimientos…La gente conecta con un dibujo, una canción o un libro y es ahí cuando se produce la identificación con tal o cual cosa. Sin embargo, en mi caso si tengo mucho más desarrollado mi lado apolíneo que el dionisíaco, me cuido más de ver cómo queda algo o en cómo hacerlo que en lo que vaya a producir en mis seguidores o en mí misma. Creo que por eso me sigo sorprendiendo de que a la gente le gusten mis escritos o dibujos. Nunca me voy a acostumbrar xD A veces, sin embargo, sí me preocupo de la reacción xD Cortázar decía que los escritores, como los actores, no podemos seguir a Apolo, pues somos más afines a Dionisos. (La verdad desencaminado no estaba, la escritura sin pasión no es escritura) Hablando de eso, si bien después de que Dionisos nace del muslo de Zeus, éste se lo confía a Hermes; en las religiones mistéricas, luego de que Sémele lo da a luz, Perséfone se lo confía a Apolo, el cual lo oculta hasta la edad adulta, cuando Hera lo volvería loco. Asimismo, cuando Apolo se va a las Hiperbóreas en invierno, le cede el oráculo de Delfos a Dionisos, para que éste lo guarde en su ausencia.**

**\- No es casual que Dionisos sea el dios "extranjero" Mientras que Apolo (de nuevo la contraposición) es el dios griego por excelencia, pues encarna muchas cosas de la cultura griega como el culto a la belleza masculina, al cuerpo (siempre masculino), a las artes (como técnica para alcanzar la perfección), a la medicina (el conocimiento), al deporte, etc, y desde antes de su nacimiento fue conocido como un gran dios, Dionisos nace como un semidiós, sus aventuras más que divinas son heroicas, es afeminado y su culto es de los más extraños. Los griegos tampoco gustaban de las grandes fiestas y las orgías, y los cultos del dios estaban destinados a ser practicados solo por las mujeres, las grandes marginadas de la sociedad griega, con la guía de un sacerdote. Podríamos decir entonces, que cuando una mujer se comportaba promiscuamente, más que culpa de Afrodita, era culpa de Baco, pues sus fiestas eran las únicas en las que se le permitía a la mujer participar libremente y mantenerse al margen de las reglas de la sociedad, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos. No es casual que las seguidoras del dios, tanto divinas (ménades) como mortales (bacantes) sean en su mayoría mujeres. En el peregrinaje que hizo Dionisos por causa de las locura que le infundió Hera llegó a tierras como Egipto y la India, por ello se le consagran o se le representa con animales como el tigre y el leopardo, desconocidos por los griegos hasta etapas muy tardías.**

**-Aquí también yo me metí en la bolsa esto (voy a hacerle caso a Nietzsche xD) La diferencia entre ellos estriba en cómo reaccionaron ambos a la afrenta que les hizo Enyo. Mientras que Febo prefiere usar algo palpable y racional (el arco y las flechas, y la peste), Baco prefirió inducirle la bachkeia y hacerla matar a su hijo, lo que a la larga la golpearía psicológicamente.**

**-Como ejemplos de la furia de Dionisos están (entre otros) Penteo y Orfeo. Penteo era un tío suyo que negó que su hermana Sémele hubiera tenido al hijo de un dios, prohibió los cultos dionisíacos y negó la divinidad de Dionisos. Furioso, provocó que sus tías, Ino y Ágave, entraran en el frenesí báquico y lo despedazaran.**

**-El caso de Orfeo es de sobra conocido. Aunque hay varias versiones de lo que causa su muerte, siempre es por esparagmos (o sea, desmembrado) Una de las causas es que desdeñó el culto de Dionisos en favor del de Apolo (de nuevo apolíneo vs. dionisiaco) Otra, que como no les hacía caso por estar pensando en Eurídice, las bacantes (o las ménades) lo descuartizaron.**

**-En éste caso, el que sufrió esa suerte, fue Enyalios. Si Ares es como un lobo, Enyo, por ser su gemela, es la loba, y Enyalios, el lobezno. El tigre, como es obvio, es Dionisos**

**-El esparagmos está relacionado con el mismo Dionisos. Los cultos mistéricos dionisíacos le dan por madre a Perséfone. Luego de su nacimiento, Hera les ordena a los titanes que lo despedacen. Zeus los pulveriza con el rayo, y le da su corazón, que Athena logra salvar, a Sémele que lo da a luz de nuevo. Por eso uno de los posibles significados de su nombre (digo posibles porque no se sabe exactamente qué significa) es "el dos veces nacido", porque ya sea en la religión olímpica o en los cultos mistéricos a él dedicados, nace dos veces. Por eso se le llama "Ditirambo" ('el de la doble puerta') Hay un tipo de poesía (y un género musical) así llamado que se le dedica.**

**Bueno (mira hacia arriba y suspira) otra vez he escrito un testamento gigantesco. Ése es mi lado apolíneo xD La necesidad imperiosa de explicarlo todo, evitar las dudas, qué vean de donde lo saco todo y dejarlo en orden xD**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**¡Un beso grande!**


	14. Latón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya vine :3

_Un día después..._

Hermes tendió el caduceo señalando la barcaza de Caronte.  
El alma que conducía el Psicopompos se subió dócilmente y ésta partió. El dios tendió su mirada hacia el otro lado del Aqueronte, hacia los campos Asfódelos en medio de los cuales se alzaba la mansión de Aidoneo. Más allá de aquella, siguiendo el cauce del Estigia hacia el este era posible llegar hasta los campos Elíseos, la morada de aquellos muertos que en vida habían seguido costumbres virtuosas y donde reencarnaban las almas, bordeado por el río del Olvido, el horrible Lete, de donde debían beber las almas para olvidar su vida anterior.  
Salió del horrible hueco y se encaminó raudo hacia las tierras habitadas por la hija de Zeus, suerte de Acrópolis, separada del mundo.  
Athena se encontraba, como de costumbre, sentada en el regio trono, con una cesta de labores a sus pies. Sus manos virginales bordaban el tejido como siempre, para pasar el tiempo, pues no hacía nada más. Por tanto estuvo atenta a la llegada de Hermes, cuando éste se presentó en medio de la estancia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí hermano querido?,-preguntó curiosa, apartando su labor.  
-He de darte tristes nuevas, Palas, así que no te alegres prontamente de mi presencia,-replicó él.-Se me ha ordenado que te ponga en conocimiento de lo que sucedió hace una semana en el Olimpo.  
-¿Entonces sí sucedió algo malo?,-se inquietó ella.-Debe serlo, pues no he vuelto a ver a ninguno de mis hermanos, ni a la áurea Afrodita.  
-¿Entonces es verdad que no sabes nada? ¿Ni siquiera el Flechador ha considerado conveniente ponerte en conocimiento de lo que ha sucedido?  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-Te ruego que me hagas partícipe de lo que ocurre, pues mi ánimo se conmueve en malos presentimientos desde que fuera testigo del oráculo de Loxias. ¿Qué horrible acontecimiento ha manchado las tierras olímpicas?

Él suspiró.

-Enyo se enteró que le pediste ayuda a Dionisos y decidió emularte. El problema es que, a diferencia tuya, ella si le insistió en que la ayudara y terminó provocando su ira. Ira que bien sabes, es peligrosa. Y la venganza de Baco fue, cómo cabía esperar, terrible.  
-¿Qué le dijo?,-quiso saber ella.  
-Le tocó la fibra sensible,-se limitó a decir.-Bien sabes cómo odia que se ponga en duda su divinidad.  
-¿Eso hizo?,-se sorprendió.

El Argifontes asintió.

-En venganza, él le inspiró la bachkeia. Se juntó con un grupo de ménades y entre todas hicieron pedazos a Enyalios,-Athena suspiró, horrorizada.-Ése es el motivo por el que no has sabido nada de Ares, está de luto. Afrodita está, como siempre, con él.

-¿Có...cómo pudo hacer algo tan cruel?  
-Ya conoces a Dionisos. No conoce límites cuando se trata de su orgullo herido.

-¿Qué sucede con Enyo?,-preguntó ella.-Tuvo que ser horrible para ella volver en sí y ver lo que había hecho...  
-Pues de hecho, en estos momentos está en Tracia encerrada en su palacio. No ha salido y nadie la ha visto. Y yo que tú no me confiaría. Después de esto volverá peor que nunca, y ya nada la detendrá,

-¿Qué sucedió con Ares?

-Afrodita se lo llevó con ella a Chipre. Se culpa a sí mismo de la muerte del chico, y tampoco está en situación de dejarse ver. Cipris se ha limitado a servirle de sostén y esperar que se le pase la depresión. No te extrañe que cuando regrese su primera orden sea derribar ése lugar hasta los cimientos. No creo que quiera un recuerdo de lo que sucedió ahí.

-¿Y Apolo?

-Está en Delfos. Como sabes, está próxima la época en que se marcha a las Hiperbóreas, y está dejándolo todo en orden para traspasarle el mando a Bromio. Tampoco está disponible últimamente. Por eso he venido yo a ponerte al corriente.

Ella se acomodó en su asiento.

-¿Y qué hay de nuestro padre? ¿Se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió?

-¿Recuerdas la tormenta eléctrica de anoche? Bueno, pues fue así de virulenta por un motivo, que creo que no es necesario decirlo.  
-¿Ha castigado a Enyo?,-preguntó Palas.  
-Por fortuna no. Ha decidido que el castigo de Dionisos ya fue lo suficientemente duro. Pero montó en cólera cuando se dio cuenta de que se había atrevido a cuestionar la divinidad de Baco. Puede que despertara recelos antes, en la era del mito, cuando apenas se unía a nosotros...pero no ahora cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo. Nadie se atreve, por ejemplo, a cuestionar la divinidad del hijo de Alcmena, pero ahora a Enyo se le ocurrió decirle a Dionisos que necesitaba reafirmar su cualidad de dios frente a vosotros para callaros de algo que nunca habéis dicho ni habéis creído. Por tanto, la afrenta fue mayúscula, pues no solo se atrevió a cuestionar la calidad divina de un dios, sino que os difamó. El castigo también ha sido a la medida de la ofensa.

-¿Y no ha hablado mi padre con mi hermano para conocer su sentir?  
-Por supuesto, que nada más conocer los hechos bajó a hablar con él para conocer el porqué de su proceder. Se lo encontró en brazos de aquella que es la más pura, todavía hirviendo de ira. Lo amonestó brevemente, pero su molestia fluyó en otra dirección cuando se le expuso el motivo del castigo.

-¿Y qué hay de Hera?,-continuó con el interrogatorio.- ¿Ella también se ha molestado?  
-No en demasía. Ya sabes cómo es en cuanto al proceder de aquellos que no son sus hijos. Sin embargo, se ha sorprendido de que la asoladora de ciudades haya sido tan imprudente y haya cometido un error así, lo cual le ha costado la vida del fruto de sus entrañas. Se ha negado a consolarla de nada y eso la ha hundido el doble. En vez de eso, ha preferido confortar a Ares, cosa extraña en ella, poco dada a asuntos maternales.

-Entonces supongo que todo se calmará por un tiempo,-expresó ella.  
-Así es, pero tampoco te confíes demasiado. En cualquier momento volverá a las andadas y entonces sí será un verdadero dolor de cabeza,-la previno él.  
-Tomaré tu advertencia, querido hermano. Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

El Argifontes guiñó un ojo con picardía y desapareció.

La diosa volvió a tomar el ovillo y siguió hilando tranquilamente.

Mientras eso sucedía en el Templo Mayor, en el octavo templo el santo de Escorpio levantó la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo al oír que lo llamaban. Cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la entrada del templo, divisó al aprendiz del santo de Aries. El muchacho le hizo una seña al notar que lo había visto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kiki?,-le preguntó con curiosidad.  
-El maestro lo ha mandado a llamar, señor,-informó éste.  
-¿Para qué?  
-No sé. Solo ha dicho que baje. También ha mandado llamar a Shaina.  
-¿Conque a Shaina, eh? ¿Ha terminado ya de reparar la égida?  
-Eso creo, señor.

Milo se levantó y bajó por los templos en compañía del aprendiz. Tras cuatro años pasados, poco quedaba del duendecillo que corría por el Santuario haciendo travesuras. Había crecido y, con doce años, ahora estaba entrando en la adolescencia de manera vertiginosa. Aunque entrenaba para afinar sus habilidades desde muy pequeño, hasta hace un par de años, Mu había considerado empezar a entrenarlo de manera seria.  
-Tengo que admitir que me sorprende,-admitió el santo dorado.-Creí que Mu se abocaría a entrenarte como su sucesor, no como un santo de plata.  
-El maestro Mu aún está joven y no desea desprenderse tan pronto de su cloth. Quiere portar a Aries por todo el tiempo que le sea posible, como el maestro Shion. Y a mí lo que me vale es proteger a Athena, no importa el rango que se me dé.  
Milo le alborotó los cabellos.

-Ciertamente ya no quedan muchos motivos para llamarte "tapón de alberca" Has crecido, Kiki.

El joven sonrió. En aquella sonrisa todavía había dejos de picardía infantil.

-La señorita Tethys estará decepcionada,-bromeó, en referencia a la guerrera de Poseidón, la que le había dado aquel apodo.

Milo se rió con jovialidad.

Hablando de temas variados llegaron hasta el templo de Aries. Milo se desvió hacia el lugar que fungía como taller mientras Kiki seguía caminando hacia el Coliseo para seguir entrenando.

Llamó a la puerta tocando con suavidad. Mu levantó la cabeza.

-Ah, Milo, pasa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? No te habrás atrevido a alterar nada, ¿o sí?

-¿Estás loco? Esto es obra de los dioses. Es tan perfecta que no necesita reparación alguna.

-¿Entonces qué estás haciendo?

-La refuerzo, es todo. Las armas de los dioses solo se imbuyen de aquello que las hace más fuertes.

-¿Y nosotros qué tenemos que ver en esto?-, inquirió Milo.-Por cierto,-añadió, mirando hacia los lados.- ¿Dónde está Shaina?

-Mi maestro dio órdenes de que una vez que estuviera lista, ustedes la llevaran donde ha de reposar. Algo me dice que tiene que decirles algo,-le notificó.-No he visto a tu novia,-contestó, respondiendo a la pregunta.

Tras unos minutos de charla oyeron un jadeo detrás de ellos. Cuando se volvieron, observaron al santo femenino de Ofiuco detrás de ellos. La muchacha presentaba una sudoración abundante y los cabellos adheridos a la nuca. Su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su pesada respiración. Milo le apartó el pelo de la frente y se la besó.

-¿Otra sesión de entrenamiento muy intensa?,-le preguntó el santo de Aries.- ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?,-le ofreció.  
-Por favor,-le pidió ella, mientras se sentaba en una silla, agotada.

Mu se levantó con presteza y fue hacia la cocina. En el intervalo en que tardó en volver, Shaina se arrecostó contra el costado de Milo con cansancio.

-Le di una paliza a Marin,-susurró con cierta petulancia.  
-¿Te vengaste de la golpiza del otro día, eh?,-contestó él, mientras le apartaba el cabello de la frente y se la limpiaba de sudor.  
-No fue fácil. Me la puso muy difícil.

Aceptó la botella de agua que le tendió Mu y la vació a grandes tragos. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se enderezó para prestarle atención al santo de Aries.

-¿Qué están haciendo?,-preguntó al ver que ninguno abría la boca.

-No pensé que fueran a asignarle un cloth de plata al tapón de alberca,-comentó Milo.

Mu lo miró de reojo.

-Sí,-comentó distraído.-Pensé en un cloth que le permitiera ejercitar las habilidades ya adquiridas. Parece que el maestro también pensaba similar.  
-Kiki de Caelum, ¿eh?  
-Está muy contento con ello.  
-Me di cuenta,-aseveró el santo de Escorpio.-Ya era hora de que empezara a entrenar formalmente. Más bien creo que lo atrasaste,-Shaina le dio un pisotón.  
-¡Ay!,-se quejó.- ¿Qué?  
-¡No seas indiscreto!,-lo regañó.

Ambos se callaron cuando vieron la mirada melancólica del guardián de la primera casa.

-Sí ya lo sé. La verdad es que sí, lo retrasé. No quería admitirlo, pero ya mi niño no es un chiquillo. Mi pequeño Kiki ya creció.

Milo carraspeó, incómodo.

-Caray Mu, lo siento. No quise...  
-Idiota,-susurró la muchacha,-poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Qué dijiste?,-preguntó él, mirándola de reojo.  
-Que eres un idiota. Pero,-añadió,-eres el idiota al que amo,-atenuó, cariñosa.  
-Ay, mujer,-se río, cogiéndola de la cabeza y besándole la nariz. Después empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Ay!,-se quejó ella, retorciéndose sobre la silla.- ¡Milo, no!,-exclamó entre risas.  
-¿Conque no?,-retó él,-aumentando el ritmo de las cosquillas.  
Ella se revolcó en el suelo, muerta de risa. De repente sintió que le faltaba el aire.  
-¡Milo, basta, me falta el aire!,-él le siguió haciendo cosquillas un rato más,-¡BASTA!  
Se quedó tendida sobre el suelo recuperando el resuello.

Mientras tanto, el santo de Aries siguió con su trabajo imperturbablemente, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría detrás suyo. El Polvo Estelar caía desde sus manos hasta la égida fortaleciéndola. Por último, lo vieron sacar una pequeña redoma con sangre.  
La vertió sobre la coraza de piel sin decir una sola palabra y siguió trabajando con los labios cerrados, concentrado. Finalmente, se separó del pedestal, cansado.

-Ya está,-comentó, atrayendo la atención de los otros dos.-Ahora vosotros llevadla donde le corresponde.  
-Parece que respira,-se percató Shaina, maravillada.

Mu sonrió.

-El efecto del polvo estelar,-comentó solamente.

-¿De quién era esa sangre?,-preguntó Milo.  
-De la señorita Athena, por supuesto. Jamás la mancharía vertiéndole la sangre de alguien inferior. Ahora esta égida es más fuerte. Tomen, llévensela,-dijo, tendiéndoles el zurrón con el sagrado objeto dentro de él.

-¿Dónde está exactamente esa cueva?,-preguntó Milo, mientras la recibía.  
-Detrás del edificio de las mazmorras se abrió un túnel que desemboca en dicho lugar,-los instruyó Mu.

Ambos se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia aquel lugar con presteza.

-¿Sabes? Podrías tener más tacto,-lo reconvino ella.  
-¿Ahora me vas a regañar por eso?  
-No te estoy regañando. Solo digo que no debiste recordarle a Mu que Kiki ya creció. Es un asunto muy delicado para los maestros. Quizás el día que tengas un discípulo lo entiendas.  
-No es necesario que me lo digas. Lo sé. Es solo que no creí que se alterara. Shion todavía sigue llamándolo a él "pequeño" Y eso que ya tiene veinticuatro.  
-Siendo francos, Mu ya murió una vez. Y no hay nada que indique que vaya a ser tan longevo como el maestro. Así que supongo que en su caso es más delicado el asunto. Te digo: La próxima vez ten más tacto.  
-Sí, mamá,-contestó él en aquel tono de voz de niño regañado que tanto le gustaba a Shaina.

El muchacho cogió una antorcha y la encendió. Los pasos de ambos resonaron en las paredes de piedra.

-Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene el maestro?  
-Doscientos sesenta y cinco,-comentó él.-Todo un venerable anciano. Claro que nadie lo diría. Y pasó trece de esos, muerto. Qué ironía.  
-Igual que Dohko.  
-Igual que Dohko. Aunque Dohko se comporta como un chiquillo en ocasiones. Shion no.  
-Bueno, Dohko no es el Sumo Sacerdote. ¿Tú que crees que vaya a decirnos acerca de esto?,-preguntó ella, jugueteando con un mechón de cabello. Cogió uno del cabello de su novio y sacó unas tijeras de no se sabía dónde. Milo respingó y se apartó.  
-Qué demonios pretendes, Shaina...  
-Ven aquí, solo quiero cortarte un mechón. No es nada, ¿ves?,-dijo, cortándose uno ella.  
-Ya lo sé, ¿pero para qué quieres un mechón de mi cabello? ¿Vas a hacerme vudú cada vez que meta la pata?  
-Nooo,-vocalizó ella con guasa.-Solo quiero hacer un amuleto con ellos.  
-¿Ves? Quieres hacerme vudú, mujer.  
-¡Milo!,-puso los brazos en jarra e hizo un puchero.  
-Ay no te enojes,-comentó él, mientras seguía caminando. Ella guardó las tijeras y el mechón y lo siguió.  
Llegaron a la gruta con rapidez. Ésta goteaba humedad del techo y se veía mucho más oscura que la que la precedía, donde estaba escondido el Paladio.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieran,-la voz de Shion, amplificada por la acústica natural, los sobresaltó.  
-Aquí tiene, maestro.-le tendió el zurrón.  
-¿Para qué nos llamó?,-preguntó Shaina.- ¿No iremos a una misión de nuevo, o sí?  
-No, no, eso no. Pero ya que disfrutáis tanto juntos, os tengo un trabajito.

Ambos se miraron, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-¿De qué se trata, maestro?,-preguntó él, con cierta curiosidad.  
-Vais a ir a Cabo Sunión y le pediréis a Poseidón un poco de cobre de montaña para sellar esta gruta con una puerta de éste material. Así nadie podrá entrar, ni destruir la cerradura.  
-¿Latón?,-se sorprendió el santo femenino.- ¡Pero si Mu ha de tener de eso!  
-Lo tiene pero no en su estado más puro que es lo que necesitamos. En ése estado solo se encuentra en el poder de Poseidón. Recordad que las scales están constituidas en su mayoría por éste metal.  
-¿No hay sustancias más duras que el latón?,-preguntó el santo de Escorpio.-Me parece que es demasiado arriesgado hacer una puerta con ése metal, teniendo eso en cuenta.  
-Yo también tengo mis dudas, Milo, pero ésas fueron las exigencias de Hefestos. Él sabrá por qué lo pidió así. Recuerda que es el metal más duro que existe.  
-¿¡Hefestos!?-exclamaron los dos al unísono.  
-Pero claro. ¿No creerán ustedes que la señorita iba a dejar semejante tarea en manos de un cualquiera por ahí?,-zanjó, arrugando el entrecejo.  
-¿Usted no podría hacer algo así?, ¿O Mu?,-preguntó Milo, con cautela.  
-Nosotros no sabemos nada de metalurgia, Milo. No más allá de lo que se refiere a las cloths. Ni siquiera sabemos cómo crearlas, ése conocimiento se perdió hace mucho, tal vez a propósito. Lo único que pervivió fue el método de reparación. Por eso no podemos hacerlo nosotros.  
-Entiendo,-contestó el joven, algo cohibido.  
-¿Ya Poseidón sabe de nuestra visita?,-preguntó Shaina.

-Sí, ya está al corriente. Solo tienen que ir y pedírselo. Ya él se los dará.  
-De acuerdo. ¿Y esto quedará así sin vigilancia?  
-El dios me aseguró que no era necesario eso por las características de la puerta. Ya ellos sabrán. Cuando vuelvan solo dénselo a Mu, ya él sabe qué hacer.  
-Mu hizo un gran trabajo con la égida,-elogió Shaina.  
El rostro de Shion mostró una chispa de ternura antes de volver a su semblante serio de costumbre.  
-Vayan, esto precisa. ¡No pierdan el tiempo!,-les advirtió. Después salió dejándolos a solas. La llama de la antorcha bailoteó en la penumbra.  
-Como le gusta decirnos que no perdamos tiempo, ¿eh?  
-Así es con todos y lo sabes,-suavizó Shaina.  
-Lo sé, pero tiempo es lo que menos se pierde.  
-No quieras parecer Shaka, que no te va,-lo toreó ella.  
-Cierto, que te gusto más idiota,-hizo que recordaba de repente, palmeándose la frente.  
-No es eso,-susurró ella, usando los hombros de él para impulsarse y llegar hasta su oreja.-Es que Shaka no es tan ardiente como tú,-le halagó el ego.  
Él cerró los ojos sonriendo, pero no dijo nada.  
Cuando llegaron a la superficie se separaron y quedaron de encontrarse en el Coliseo en una hora.  
El santo de Escorpio subió hacia su templo todavía con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro.  
En Leo, se encontró con Marin cargando cajas.  
-¿Qué, te dieron permiso de mudarte al fin?

-¡No nos vayan a copiar!,-amenazó el santo de Leo.  
-Descuida, prefiero tenerla lejos. Así disfruto más cuando estoy con ella.  
-Por cierto, ¿qué era esa sonrisita que te traías? ¿Pensando perversidades?  
-No te incumbe.  
-Ay vamos, Milo. Conozco esa cara. ¿Qué guarradas estabas pensando?  
-En nada, Aiolia-comenzó con paciencia, conociendo la insaciable curiosidad del santo de Leo.  
-No seas malo. Marin no nos oirá, está ocupada con sus cajas,-trató de convencerlo.- ¿En qué pensabas, en las chichis de Shaina?  
-¡Aiolia!  
-Vale, vale, no me incumbe,-se rindió éste.-No me piques con tu aguijón.  
-¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?,-lo amenazó, mordaz.  
-Muy gracioso, bicho,-le devolvió.  
-Déjame tranquilo.

-Vale, vale. ¿A Camus no le dices estas cosas, verdad?

-Aiolia…

-Vale, vale, me callo.

-¿Dónde está Camus, por cierto? No le he visto ni el pelo desde que regresamos….

-Lo mandaron a una misión. Creo que a buscar adamantio.

-¿Adamantio?

-Así es. Ignoro para qué.

-Hum. Yo creo que tengo una idea de para qué…Shion trata de construir una auténtica fortaleza. ¿Se fue solo?

-Con Afrodita.

-Quisiera verle la cara a Hades cuando le pregunten por eso.

-De hecho, creo que por eso no han regresado. Necesitan de un guía para cruzar el Aqueronte. Habrán tratado de que Hermes los ayudara, porque no creo que se fíen de Caronte.

-Bueno, esperemos que regresen con bien.

-Mientras, yo me iré a buscar a Shaina, nos mandó a buscar latón…

-¿Latón? Vaya…Tienes razón con lo de la fortaleza.

Sí, latón. Pero toda precaución es poca. Te dejo, que debo darme prisa, o Shion me matará.

-Adiós.

Subió como un bólido para colocarse la armadura y volvió a bajar con la misma rapidez.

Cuando llegó al Coliseo se fue a buscar a Shaina. Poco después la divisó.

La muchacha estaba de espaldas mirando hacia el este, y el perfil metálico brillaba, dándole un aspecto casi amazónico. Las formas del cuerpo se revelaban, fuertes y femeninas a la vez. El joven sintió el deseo nacer dentro de él. La abrazó por detrás.

-Vámonos. Quiero volver rápido. Me enciende verte con el cloth y en ésas poses.

-Ay, Milo. ¿Ya te dio la calentura?

-Bien que te gusta cuando eso pasa, no te hagas,-ronroneó, lamiéndole la oreja.

-Yo no he dicho nada. Anda vámonos, bicho pervertido.

-Cállate, tú no te quedas atrás.

-¡Que te calles! Camina.

-No camino.

-Si te portas bien, en la noche lo hacemos,-lo sobornó.-Como te gusta,-reforzó, coqueta.

-¡Shaina!,-se quejó.

-¿Qué? Bien que te lo dije, eres ardiente.

Él rodó los ojos.

-Anda, camina,-la urgió.

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

Cuando llegaron a la playa el paisaje era sereno. El mar se presentaba calmo y sin olas. Por eso fue una sorpresa cuando fueron salpicados por una gran ola que se remontó de repente.

-¡Ay! ¡THETYS!

La danesa se río coqueta mientras miraba a la italiana con competitividad, y se arrimó a la orilla. Dobló los brazos y apoyó la cabeza en ellos.

-¿A qué vienen?,-preguntó.

-El emperador Poseidón nos espera,-simplificó Milo.

-Está bien. Síganme.

Bajaron hasta el la puerta que guardaba la entrada del salón principal del templo de Poseidón. La muchacha tocó con los nudillos.

-¿Emperador? Los santos de Ofiuco y Escorpio están aquí. Dicen que los esperaba.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver el salón en el que reposaba el dios sentado sobre su trono.

-Está bien, Thetys. Puedes irte,-la urgió.

Ambos santos se inclinaron con respeto ante el dios. Poseidón los miró con benevolencia.

-Vengan aquí. La verdad no sabía qué hacer con todo ése metal. Se lo cederé a Athena si es que ella lo necesita. Pero debe reforzarla con algo, solo esto no le servirá. Ni siquiera Hefestos podrá hacer algo inexpugnable con solo latón.

-Supongo que para eso es el adamantio.

El dios arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Ya veo. Digno refugio tendrá esa égida.

-Sí, señor. Parece decidida a que Enyo no se haga con ésa égida. Creo que teme una desgracia.

El dios suspiró.

-No me extrañaría nada que algo así sucediera. Los temores de Palas están justificados. Cuando se le pase la depresión, resurgirá de sus cenizas como las mismísimas Erinias. Sin duda será un dolor de cabeza para todos.

-¿Entonces no está planeando nada por ahora?

-No, por ahora está en duelo, igual que Ares. Pero cuando lo supere, ya se lo dije a Athena: Más les vale que no bajen la guardia.

-Creí que esto acabaría así como así, pero creo que fui ingenua. ¿Usted cree que se vengue de Dionisos por lo que provocó?,-preguntó Shaina.

-Pues podría intentarlo. Pero dudo que sea una idea muy inteligente. Podría tratar de despedazar a alguien más sin darse cuenta. Baco no conoce límite alguno.

Mientras tanto habían llegado al lugar donde se guardaba el divino metal en el Templo Marino. El dios abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar.

-He preparado un buen cargamento, ¿creen poder llevarlo entre los dos o necesitan de alguien que los ayude? Puedo decirle a Thetys que los acompañe.

Milo miró el cargamento con mirada evaluadora. La carreta rebosaba hasta el tope de lingotes de metal.

-¿Qué dices?,-le preguntó Shaina-¿Podremos solos?

-Probemos a ver si podremos moverla solos primero. De no ser así, pediremos por ayuda.

-La verdad, yo no creo poder sola… Y es claro que si yo me canso no podrás tú solo. Mejor que alguien nos ayude.

-En ése caso…sí, talvez necesitemos ayuda,-contestó, volviéndose al dios.

-¡Thetys!,-llamó éste.

La muchacha acudió diligentemente a la llamada de su señor.

-Ordene.

-Ayúdalos a llevar eso al Santuario, por favor.

-Sí, señor,-aceptó la joven.

Ella y Shaina se colocaron detrás y dejaron que el joven las guiara.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, señor.

-No tengo inconveniente en ello. Espero que tantos desveles rindan su fruto.

Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos.

-¿Así que tú y Escorpio?,-insinuó Thetys con retintín viendo al santo de Escorpio delante de ellas.

-Así es. Ya deja de verle la retaguardia.

-No seas celosa, no hay nada malo en mirar.

-Lo malo de mirar es lo que imagina la mente después,-cortó.

-¿Cómo lo haces tú siempre de seguro?,-la picó.

La italiana sonrió.

-¿Y qué tal tú? ¿Alguno de tus compañeros?

-Con Kanon una vez,-contestó sin alterarse. Milo soltó una carcajada estruendosa.

¿En serio? ¿Kanon?,-se sorprendió Shaina.- ¿Y qué más pasó?

-Nada, fue solo un revolcón. Después no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso,-se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo tenía muy callado,-se burló Milo.

-No vayas a molestarlo con eso,-le advirtió Shaina, seria.

-¿Bromeas? No quiero acabar estampado contra la pared como una cucaracha.

-Por lo menos eres prudente,-se consoló ella.

El resto del trayecto hasta el templo de Aries transcurrió en silencio.

Una vez que llegaron, le dejaron el carretón al pie de la escalera.

-Creo que ahora podremos subirlos en grupos más pequeños. No creo que sea buena idea subir esto hasta Aries. Acabaremos mal de la espalda,-se volvió hacia Thetys-Gracias por ayudarnos.

-Descuiden, solo hice lo que se me ordenó. Me alegro haber podido ayudarlos.

-¿No quieres tomar algo antes de regresar?

-No es necesario, vivo rodeada de agua,-guiñó un ojo.-Ya tomaré algo al volver. Gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-Descuida. Gracias,-le contestó Shaina.

-Bien, ya volvieron,-se oyó la voz de Mu.-Dejen eso ahí, ya le diré a los soldados que lo lleven atrás. Ahora solo queda esperar a que vuelvan Camus y Afrodita.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?,-preguntó Milo, intrigado.

-Pensaron que sería descortés llegar así de repente, así que decidieron ir a través de la manera tradicional: Bordeando el Aqueronte. Se fueron hasta Epiro y bordearán el río hasta el Necromanteion, donde sus aguas descienden hasta el Inframundo. Allí pedirán permiso para ingresar al Hades, hablarán con el dios allí. Creo que quieren propiciarlo con un sacrificio o algo así. Ya conoces a esos dos; uno es un amante de la lógica y el otro odia desatar conflictos. La elección que hicieron quizás no fuera la más cómoda o fácil, pero sí fue la esperable de su parte. No tardarán en regresar.

-Bueno, ya regresarán.

A continuación sintió que Shaina le jalaba el cabello, y se volvió. Extendió las manos tratando de atraparla, pero ella se le escapó, subiendo las escaleras hacia el templo de Tauro.

-¡Atrápame si es que puedes, Milo!,-lo retó.

-¡Vuelve aquí, Shaina!,-la llamó, corriendo detrás de ella. El santo de Aries sonrió, mientras negaba con la cabeza, y dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en su templo.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

**¡Chan chan! :3**

**Por ahora las cosas están calmadas, así que volvemos al romance :p Ay, me fascina éste par nwn**

**-El psicopompos (gr. Ψυχοπομπóς) es un ente, común a muchas culturas, que guía a las almas hacia su lugar de descanso, pues éstas por sí solas no pueden encontrarlo. En la mitología griega desempeñan el papel Hécate y Caronte, pero el más famoso es Hermes, que conduce a las almas desde la superficie hasta la orilla del Aqueronte; incluso recibiendo el epíteto "Psicopompos"**

**\- Como ya saben, Kurumada basó su Inframundo en el de la Divina Comedia. Yo, por otro lado, uso siempre la plena descripción del Inframundo griego como aparece en la mitología, mucho más simple. Por eso el Cocytos es un río, y no la prisión de hielo, en la cual están castigados los traidores y que se divide a su vez en cuatro zonas: La Caína, la Ptolomea, la Antenora (los tres templos que guardan los jueces en Saint Seiya) y la Giudecca, donde está Lucifer (Hades en Saint Seiya) En la obra de Dante, Plutón es el guardián de apenas el cuarto círculo. Yo mejor no me complico. Tras de que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de leer a Dante a fondo, es complejo como para andar fregándome la vida tratando de explicar todo eso xD Mantuve los templos, pero como saben, los ubiqué simplemente a orillas del Cocytos. La mansión de Hades, en medio de los Asfódelos, es Giudecca. Los Elíseos están detrás y pueden ser visitados a través del muro de los Lamentos o remontando el Aqueronte, como hicieron Shaka y Athena en primera. Hades le dice a Shaka que debieron haber tenido problemas, pues están más arriba del curso del Aqueronte, cerca del Lete. Pasa que el río Aqueronte no está exactamente cerca de los Elíseos xD El más cercano es el Lete que los atraviesa.**

**-Bromio (gr.** **Βρομιος** **) "atronador" o "que brama" Epíteto de Dionisos.**

**-El hijo de Alcmena es Heracles. Él y Dionisos son los únicos semidioses que fueron premiados con la inmortalidad.**

**-El nombre Ariadna significa "la más pura" Sigo con el método de usar el significado del nombre cual epíteto.**

**-La constelación del Buril (en latín "caelum" significa "cincel") es una de las constelaciones más pequeñas del firmamento. El santo de Buril no existe en el manga clásico. Aparece, con el rango de plata, en Saint Seiya Omega, donde se llama (muy acertadamente) Michelangelo.**

**Nunca se ha dicho en el manga qué cloth aspira Kiki a portar. El fandom piensa generalizadamente que Mu lo entrenaba como su sucesor, cosa que nunca se dijo. Los otros Gold Saints con discípulos conocidos, Camus y Dohko, no entrenaron a sus discípulos como sus sucesores. En una situación como ésa (la muerte del anterior portador) creo que podría ser posible que terminara portando a Aries tarde o temprano. Pero esto no aplica en un universo en el que Mu todavía siguiera vivo, pues tendría que ceder su cloth muy pronto y no me parece. Shion le cedió su cloth a Mu, pero eso fue por lógica, ya estaba demasiado viejo para portarla.**

**El episodio 74 de Saint Seiya Omega es uno de mis preferidos; no solo porque lo protagoniza Kiki, sino porque éste hace énfasis en lo importante que es su rol, no como santo de oro, sino como reparador de armaduras, lo cual lo convierte en blanco del enemigo pues si él desaparece los santos ya no tendrán quién les repare las armaduras.**

**Siempre he visto al reparador de armaduras como una especie de escultor por lo que hace. El cincel es el instrumento que el escultor usa para hacer sus creaciones, por eso le asigné a Kiki el cloth de Caelum. Mu también tiene su cuota de reparador aquí, pero no por reparar nada, exactamente xD Recuerden que esta historia se ubica cuatro años después, por lo que el tapón ahora tiene doce xD**

**-En el séptimo libro de la heptalogía de Harry Potter, Hermione explica que las obras hechas por los duendes solo se impregnan (o imbuyen) de aquello que las fortalecen. Por eso la espada de Gryffindor está impregnada de una de las sustancias que pueden destruir los Horrocruxes: el veneno de basilisco; ya que Harry mató a ésta criatura con ella, justo hendiéndole la espada en el paladar, donde tendría las glándulas venenosas. Aquí ando yo, sacando ideas de libros, para variar. Venga pues el Stardust Sand y la sangre de Athena xD**

**\- A semejanza del manga de Saint Seiya, donde Shion le dice a Mu "mi pequeño Mu" cuando lo enfrenta en la saga de Hades, aquí Mu le dice a Kiki "mi pequeño Kiki" Igual, yo suelo poner a Shion en una situación de cariño para con Mu (y por extensión para con Kiki) ya ustedes saben que no es la primera vez que uso lo de "mi pequeño Mu" xD Le dice así cada que puede xD Son mis clichés personales xD**

**\- El latón (del lat. "orichalcum"; y éste del gr. "** **Ορείχαλκος** **")** **es conocido como** **legendario por ser mencionado en escritos antiguos siendo los más significativos los escritos de Platón sobre la Atlántida. Según estos escritos este metal sería el segundo metal más valioso y minó por muchas partes de la Atlántida. La palabra Orichalcum significa "cobre de montaña"**

**Según estudios de muchos especialistas en metales e historiadores de la minería, el oricalco u orichalcum no es más que una aleación de cobre, zinc y plomo, muy probablemente el conocido como** _**latón dorado** _ **. Aunque es una aleación que hoy no consideremos más valiosa que el oro y el platino, por aquel entonces era un metal con mucho valor en la religión, el que se usaba para rendir culto a Poseidón y otros dioses de la antigua Grecia.**

**En Saint Seiya se lo menciona estrechamente relacionado a Poseidón, de igual manera: Las scales habrían sido hechas con éste metal. En Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas es parte del poder divino del dios. En la Gigantomachia es mencionado como un "hypermetal" En Saint Seiya Omega se lo menciona como el metal más duro que existe.**

**El investigador británico James Allen, quien propone la teoría de ubicar la Atlántida en el Altiplano andino (específicamente en Pampa Aullagas), establece que el oricalco corresponde a la aleación natural de oro y cobre que existe en forma única y abundante en esa región (minas en Urukilia, muy cerca de Pampa Aullagas), de la cual hay hecha gran cantidad de artesanía rescatada por la arqueología. En enero de 2015 encontraron lo que podía ser un barco cargado de dicho elemento en un barco hundido en el sur de Sicilia, en el mar de Gela.**

**-El adamantio (del lat. "adamantinus"** **y éste del gr. "ἀδάμαστος" )** **es un material mitológico y ficticio, se puede obtener algunas veces natural (minado) y otras veces por un proceso de forjado (gemas, aleaciones de metales duros o diamantes) que tiene la cualidad de ser indestructible una vez que está solidificado. En la mitología griega, por ejemplo, Cronos utilizó una hoz adamantina para cortar los genitales a Urano. Es muy popular en los cómics de Marvel donde se prepara con metales derretidos y luego es indestructible e inmodificable cuando se enfría.**

**En la literatura se emplea la palabra adamantio de forma poética o figurativa para nombrar un material de cualidad dura y de habilidades especiales. Se nombra en multitud de narraciones, mitología, cómics, juegos de mesa, videojuegos, películas. El dios Plutón, el equivalente latino de Hades recibía el epíteto de "Adamastos" ´por su carácter despiadado e inflexible.**

**Hades es el dios de la minería y los metales. Los mineros solían pedirle permiso antes de abrir la tierra y extraer los metales.**

**En Saint Seiya Episode Gold, las somas de los titanes están hechas de éste material.**

**-** **El río** **Aqueronte** **o** **Aquerón** **(en gr. Ἀχέρων 'doloroso') está situado en el Epiro, región noroccidental de Grecia. Nace cerca de la ciudad de Zotiko,** **[]** **en el suroeste de la unidad regional de Ioánina y desemboca en el Mar Jónico en Ammoudia,** **[]** **cerca de Parga.** **[]** **Aqueronte puede traducirse como 'río del dolor' y debido a esto se creía que era una bifurcación del río del inframundo Aqueronte, descrito como un pantano insalubre dentro de un paisaje desolado, por el que en la mitología griega, Caronte llevaba las almas de los recién fallecidos hasta el Hades. Aqueronte era uno de los cinco ríos del Inframundo. Se cuenta que en sus aguas todo se hundía salvo la barca de Caronte, que accedía a pasar las almas de los difuntos.**

**-El Necromanteion (gr.** **Νεκρομαντεῖον** **)** **es el único templo conocido dedicado a Hades y Perséfone en territorio griego. Se ubicaba en Epiro. El Aqueronte pasa cerca de éste templo, que se creía era una de las entradas al Hades y donde confluían las aguas del Cocytos, el Flegetonte y el Aqueronte. Ya es mencionado por Homero; es el lugar donde Odiseo habría iniciado su kathabasis (La kathabasis es la convención épica del viaje del héroe al inframundo; sin embargo el descenso al Hades en sí es conocido como "Nekyia")** **[]** **El nombre viene de "necros" que es "muerte" y "mantion" que es "oráculo" Significaría "Oráculo de los Muertos" y la gente iría a practicar la necromancia, intentando contactar a sus difuntos.**

**Nota: "Plutón", como "Febo" y "Baco" es un nombre que se comparte en ambas mitologías. Ya sé que yo he dicho que el equivalente latino de Hades no es Plutón, sino Dis Pater. Éste parece ser un caso de reemplazo, en el que la figura de Plutón habría reemplazado o absorbido a la de Dis Pater, más primitiva. Se trata de un proceso común en las mitologías, donde los dioses más nuevos reemplazan a los más viejos. Se dio con los titanes y las deidades anteriores a ellos, abstractas e indiferenciadas, que no podían ser representadas, que fueron reemplazados por deidades más antropomorfizadas y diferenciadas: Los dioses olímpicos. Por poner un caso está la sustitución de Gea, la Tierra, o a Temis, la Justicia, por Apolo en el patronazgo del oráculo de Delfos. O el caso de Afrodita, que reemplazó al Eros primordial. En Homero también aparece un dios curandero, Peán, que curó a Hades, Ares y Afrodita cuando fueron heridos, por Heracles uno y por Diomedes los otros. Éste dios fue absorbido por Apolo, que pasó a tener Peán como epíteto. Peán se llamó también el himno dedicado a éste dios y la música que lo acompaña.**

**Para que no digan que me contradigo xDD**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**¡Un beso grande!**


	15. Frozen Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya vine :3

**_Flashback_ **

_La puerta sonó al ser tocada y se abrió con un chirrido de goznes. El Sumo Sacerdote levantó la vista._  
_Los santos de Piscis y Acuario entraron en el salón caminando rápido. Se inclinaron respetuosamente ante Shion y aguardaron a que éste hablara._  
 _-Bien. Me alegra que hayan venido rápido. El asunto que nos ocupa es urgente._  
 _-¿De qué se trata, maestro?,-la voz del santo de Piscis se oyó en la estancia._  
 _-Como ustedes saben, la diosa Enyo está detrás de la égida de la señorita Athena, que fue llevada por Zeus a Egipto. Para mayor protección, se encargó a los santos de Escorpio y Ofiuco que trajeran éste artefacto de vuelta a Grecia, para ser guardada en éste lugar. Pero cuando esté aquí, también necesitará de un refugio a su altura que la proteja del poder divino que está tras ella. Ahí es donde entran ustedes._  
 _-¿Qué quiere que hagamos, maestro?,-preguntó Camus, con el interés brillando en sus ojos del color del rubí._  
 _-Para construir el tipo de refugio que tengo en mente necesito de un material que sea inusualmente fuerte, casi indestructible. Dicho material solo se encuentra bajo tierra en el Inframundo. Por tanto necesitaréis ir hasta allí y pedirle permiso a Hades para extraerlo. Ya sabéis que son sus dominios._  
 _-¿De qué material se trata?,-preguntó ahora Afrodita._  
 _-Se trata, Afrodita, de un mineral tan extraño que solo se haya bajo tierra en los dominios de Aidoneo,-bajó del trono y caminó hacia ellos,-con él estaba construida la hoz que sesgó los genitales de Urano en el principio de los tiempos. Me refiero, claro está, al adamantio. Ustedes irán al Hades por un poco de ése mineral que construirá una fortaleza inexpugnable para resguardar la égida de Palas. Cuando Milo y Shaina regresen, los enviaré por el segundo ingrediente que necesito._  
 _-¿Ya Hades está notificado de ello?,-preguntó el santo de Acuario._  
 _-Ya lo sabe. Tan solo espera vuestra llegada._  
 _-¿Entonces Death Mask nos ayudará?,-preguntó Piscis._  
 _-En realidad, Afrodita, creo que será mejor que lo hagamos de la manera difícil,-rebatió el de Acuario.-Temo que si vamos de improviso generemos un conflicto no deseado. Ya sabes cómo son los espectros._  
 _-¿Y cuál es la manera difícil? ¿Ir hasta Epiro?_  
 _El acuariano asintió._  
 _-Tengan cuidado Camus. No sabéis qué os puede pasar si profanáis un templo,-le advirtió Shion._  
 _-¿Profanar un templo?,-se inquietó Afrodita._  
 _-El Necromanteion,-especificó Shion.-El templo que se ubica en Epiro y que es el único dedicado a la pareja infernal en territorio griego. Se creía que era una de las entradas al Hades. Por eso Camus quiere ir por ahí,-agregó mirando al acuariano.-Pero si el templo es de verdad una de las entradas al Hades, me temo que pueda estar vigilado o incluso algo malo puede pasaros de entrar sin pedir permiso._  
 _-Pero, ¿y si vamos como suplicantes?,-se preguntó el sueco, en voz alta.-Si ofrecemos un sacrificio al dios tal vez lo podamos propiciar para que nos ayude._  
 _-No es mala idea,-concedió Shion.-Pero tengan cuidado de todas maneras. Recordad que Hades ya no debe estar acostumbrado a que se le hagan sacrificios._  
 _-Descuide, maestro. Tendremos cuidado,-lo tranquilizó el francés._  
 _-Bien. A la vuelta sí atravesarán un portal como medida cautelar. Eso es todo. Podéis iros cuando gustéis, pero recordad que esto urge,-les recomendó._  
 _Ambos se inclinaron y se retiraron a sus respectivos templos._  
 _-¿Cuando quieres partir?,-le preguntó el acuariano, en la puerta del templo de los Peces Gemelos._  
 _-Dame una semana,-pidió el pisciano.-No sé mucho de éste tema y quisiera investigar._  
 _-De acuerdo. Si tienes dudas acerca de algo, pregúntame,-le indicó con solicitud._  
 _-Gracias, lo haré._  
 _El acuariano siguió colina abajo. Al llegar a su templo se fue a buscar a su discípulo, quién estaba de visita aquellos días._  
 _-¡Hyoga!,-llamó, autoritario.- ¿Dónde te metiste, muchacho?_  
 _-Aquí, maestro,-contestó éste, apareciendo proveniente de la cocina.- ¿Qué necesita?_  
 _-¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?_  
 _El santo del Cisne se encogió de hombros._  
 _-No lo sé. El tiempo que me dé la gana, supongo, ¿Por qué?_  
 _-En una semana debo partir a una misión con Afrodita. No quisiera que el templo quedara desocupado, Milo no está, y cuando nosotros nos ausentemos, serán tres los templos desocupados. No podemos permitirnos tal cosa en un estado de alerta como en el que nos encontramos. Así que quiero que lo cuides por mí. ¿Lo harías?_  
 _El santo de bronce parpadeó, con sorpresa. Después de eso, sintió un sentimiento de cálido orgullo dentro del pecho._  
 _-Si el maestro Shion no tiene ningún inconveniente, será para mí un honor resguardar éste templo por usted, maestro,-afirmó con convicción.-Pierda cuidado._  
 _El santo de Acuario sonrió, complacido._  
 _-Confío plenamente en que lo harás bien, muchacho,-contestó.-Tú y tus compañeros han logrado cosas prodigiosas para santos de bronce. Estoy seguro que esto no representará ningún desafío para ti,_  
 _-Gracias por confiar en mí, maestro Camus,-le agradeció el ruso.-No lo defraudaré._  
 _-Así lo espero._  
 _Se acodó en el alféizar de la ventana y se quedó disfrutando de la vista que se le ofrecía desde allí. Los otros templos salpicaban la montaña como pequeñas nubes, brillando con el blanco del mármol. Las escaleras hacia Capricornio presentaban rastros de polvo que no harían sino aumentar a lo largo del día._  
 _El viento agitó los cabellos pelirrojos del undécimo guardián, que se sintió soñoliento de repente. Se apartó de la ventana y se retiró a sus aposentos a dormir un rato._  
 _Mientras, el duodécimo guardián fue a su biblioteca particular a buscar los libros que necesitaba._  
 _Esparció todo sobre la mesa de la cocina y se puso a revisar._  
 _Pasadas unas dos horas suspiró, frustrado, y se recostó sobre los libros. Sus ojos se fijaron en la pared sin mirar a ningún punto en particular._  
 _Tendría que preguntarle a su compañero acerca de esos rituales. A punto estaba de levantarse para ir a pedirle ayuda a Camus cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre un ejemplar algo ajado de la Odisea. Lo levantó, recordando levemente el episodio del descenso al Hades._  
 _Con sorpresa, vio que el sacrificio realizado por el héroe por consejos de Circe, no distaba mucho de las impresiones que él tenía acerca de tales rituales. Talvez los pocos libros que había ojeado en su tiempo libre y lo poco que había oído de labios de su maestro no estuviera tan alejado de la realidad. Se decidió a tomar todas las anotaciones que pudiera para luego comentárselas a su compañero._

_**Flashback** _

El santo de Acuario se echó la caja de Pandora al hombro.

-Ya sabes lo que has de hacer, ¿verdad, muchacho? El maestro te ha instruido a ése respecto, ¿no es así?  
-Sí, maestro, no se preocupe,-lo tranquilizó.-Váyase tranquilo.

El santo de Acuario sonrió.  
Al rato apareció Afrodita.

-Camus... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
-Dime.  
-Pensaba dejar un camino de rosas desde mi templo al del maestro; pero si hago eso, casi que los estaré encerrando a todos y entorpeceré el tránsito del Santuario. Pero no quiero dejar mi templo sin defensa efectiva,-se mordió el labio, pensativo.  
Su compañero frunció las cejas.

-En efecto, sería muy estorboso. Comprendo bien tu angustia, pero no te preocupes tanto. Hyoga cuidará Acuario; así que los únicos templos que quedarían sin defensa serían el de Escorpio y el tuyo. No creo que debas preocuparte tanto. Tranquilízate. Además, no estaremos fuera por mucho tiempo. Ya no te preocupes.  
-Supongo que tienes razón; suspiró el pisciano.-Bien, vámonos.  
-¿Ya hablaste con el maestro?  
-Sí. Me dio algo de dinero y un mapa, junto con las acostumbradas advertencias.  
-Bien. Entonces vámonos. Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

Salieron del Santuario y se internaron en el pueblo.  
El aire se sentía frío, trayendo consigo la llegada del invierno.  
-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno, puede que no nos toque caminar debajo del infierno. Ya el otoño está cediendo.  
-Tú y yo no soportamos bien el calor,-hizo notar el de Acuario.-Creo que nos acostumbramos mejor a nuestros lugares de entrenamiento que al calor griego.  
-Pero tú al menos naciste en una zona mediterránea; yo no. Y tú tienes la ventaja de que puedes enfriar el aire con tus habilidades.  
-Pues ya me gustaría a mí poder hacer crecer las flores y comunicarte con las plantas, como lo haces tú. Y aunque haya nacido en Francia, aquí es más cálido. No puedo soportarlo. Prefiero el clima más frío.  
-Igual, habría que agradecer el que los templos no sean tan cálidos, debido a que están construidos en mármol. Y como están enclavados en ésa cordillera, a mayor altitud, más refresca. Tenemos suerte.  
-Así es. Sin embargo, el invierno es igualmente duro. Solo esperemos regresar antes de que empiecen las nevadas, o nos será más difícil,-observó el santo de Acuario.  
-¿Crees que por la zona donde está ese templo el tiempo sea más frío? Si de verdad es una de las entradas al Hades, no creo que tenga mucho que ver con la calidez de nada.  
-No tengo ninguna duda de que será así.  
-¿Y cómo quieres entrar? ¿A ciegas? No sabemos dónde se ubica dicha entrada...  
-Los suplicantes hacen las ofrendas en el pronaos del templo. Supongo que nosotros deberíamos hacerla más o menos allá. Y ya luego, pasar más adentro si se nos da el permiso. Recuerda que nosotros no queremos apelar a la necromancia; sino que se nos permita pasar al Hades.  
-¿Y el sacrificio? He escuchado que primero hay que hacer una libación; triple como era usanza antes. Con miel, leche y con agua,-enumeró con los dedos.- ¿Y el sacrificio? ¿Tendrá que ser cruento? Sabes que no me gusta ver derramarse la sangre.  
-Por lo poco que he encontrado, si derramamos la sangre llegarán los muertos a bebérsela. Pero no te preocupes; no será ése el caso pues solo necesitamos llamar la atención de Hades.

-¿Y qué ruta tenemos que seguir?,-preguntó el pisciano.

-Podemos tomar el transporte hasta Epiro y desde ahí bordear el Aqueronte a pie. No es necesario que el viaje se prolongue demasiado; podremos llegar más rápido. Algo me dice que cuanto más rápido salgamos de esto, mejor será.

-No sabía que el Aqueronte discurría en la superficie.

-Hay una gran porción del río que discurre en la superficie. Supongo que es en aquel templo donde el Flegetonte y el Cocytos se unen al Aqueronte antes de descender hacia el Inframundo.

-¿Entonces sí es cierto que aquel templo es una puerta al Hades?

-Debe de serlo, o de lo contrario; Shion no nos habría ayudado a llegar allí. Déjame ver éste mapa un momento,-solicitó

El santo de Piscis se lo tendió y se sentó a su lado en el suelo. Camus colocó el mapa encima de la caja de Pandora y lo extendió para observarlo mejor. Sus sagaces ojos recorrieron la parte superior de tal mapa, recorriendo la parte norte del país, analizando la ruta a seguir.

-Buscaremos transporte hasta Zotiko; de ahí podremos buscar el lugar donde nace el río y seguir su curso hasta el templo. No está muy lejos de ésa ciudad.

-¿Crees que nos alcance el dinero? Sería un punto a considerar.

-¿Cuánto dinero te dio el maestro?

El santo de Piscis sopesó el saco. Las dracmas hicieron un sonoro tintineo.

-El suficiente,-se cercioró, tras abrir el saco.  
-Entonces no tendremos problema alguno. Vamos.

El viento arreció de repente, levantando bruscamente los cabellos de ambos. Afrodita cerró los ojos, agradeciendo el frescor. Un sonoro suspiro abandonó su pecho.

Una vez llegados a Atenas, procedieron con cautela, poco acostumbrados al bullicio de la ciudad.

-¿Dónde está la estación?,-preguntó el pisciano, en voz alta, casi a gritos para hacerse oír entre el bullicio.  
-¡Hacia el este!,-contestó éste del mismo modo. Agarra bien la caja de Pandora,-le recomendó.-Por aquí roban mucho.  
Caminaron trabajosamente entre la multitud abriéndose paso a la boletería. El santo de Piscis examinó las rutas,  
-El próximo tren sale a las ocho, mañana,-le informó a Camus.-Tendríamos que pasar la noche en la ciudad.  
-No me importaría un cambio de ambiente. El bullicio es molesto, pero Atenas es realmente preciosa de noche,-le hizo saber.-Te gustará.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Compramos los boletos ahora?  
-Será lo mejor. Así no nos preocuparemos más.  
El santo de Piscis sacó la bolsa de dinero y pagó los dos boletos sin más tardanza. Notó como el empleado los miraba de reojo. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-Estoy completamente perdido,-reconoció.-Eso me pasa por no salir a menudo del Santuario.  
-No te preocupes; entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes. Vivimos en un ambiente muy diferente al suyo. Ellos también nos miran raro.  
Salieron de la estación y se quedaron un rato a la salida. Luego se fueron rumbo al este, buscando una posada con vacantes disponibles.

El sol se hundía lentamente en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de color oro salpicado de rojo. La luz jugaba traviesa en los cabellos y ojos de ambos santos, dándoles hermosos tonos cobrizos y dorados. Los ojos de Afrodita simulaban los brillos del sol poniente sobre el océano; los de Camus semejaban dos rubíes.

-¡Mira!,-expresó de repente, sobresaltando a su compañero.- ¡Ahí hay una posada!  
Se apresuraron a entrar.

-¿En qué podemos servirlos?,-se apresuró a atenderlos la posadera. Afrodita se acodó en la barra, mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. Sintió que lo observaban y al mirar de reojo, se encontró con las miradas de dos hombres clavados en su retaguardia. Suspiró, cansado, sabiendo que probablemente lo habrían tomado por una mujer. Se dio la vuelta y se acodó de nuevo, en una posición que resaltaba más su torso. Sonrió ligeramente cuando sintió que apartaban la mirada.

-Vamos,-le dijo el de Acuario.  
-¿No vamos a comer?,-preguntó.  
-Pedí que nos subieran la comida,-explicó éste.-Ven, vamos.  
Subieron apresurados. La habitación era rústica, con dos camas de madera de roble con sus acostumbradas mesitas a los lados, cobertores de colores cálidos, y cortinas oscuras.

-Esto está lejos del estilo Luis XVI,-comentó el de Acuario, sabiendo la sofisticación de su compañero.- ¿No te sentirás incómodo?  
-Talvez. Pero es lo que hay,-se quitó el cabello de la cara.-Voy a tomar un baño.  
-Adelante. Por mí no te detengas.

El pisciano se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Pronto, un vapor con olor a rosas empezó a perfumar la estancia. El acuariano dirigió una mirada de reojo a la puerta del baño, suponiendo lo que había hecho su compañero.  
En eso estaba cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
-Pase,-contestó, sin cambiar de posición.  
Entraron dos doncellas con la comida. La dejaron sobre la mesa y se marcharon. Camus le echó una mirada. Omelette, seguramente de queso de cabra; y dos copas de vino, acompañadas con una cesta de pan.  
Esperó pacientemente a que Afrodita saliera del baño y cenaron juntos. Por un rato solo se oyó el ruido de los cubiertos contra los platos. Cuando terminaron, se quedaron un rato en silencio.  
-¿Quieres salir a dar una vuelta o prefieres quedarte?,-le preguntó. Afrodita lo miró de reojo, y se levantó sin una palabra.  
Salieron de la posada de cara a la fresca noche ateniense. Caminaron los primeros metros en silencio hasta que el santo de Piscis lo rompió.

-Está fresca la noche.  
-Sí, ha refrescado bastante. Perfecto para pasear.  
Otro silencio llenó los siguientes metros. Camus miró al sueco algo cohibido. Aunque eran vecinos, no confraternizaban demasiado. Y tampoco fuera que habían pasado juntos mucho tiempo. Mientras que Afrodita se quedaba en Grecia, Camus se había ido a Siberia a entrenar a sus discípulos. Y luego había estallado la rebelión y la Guerra Santa.  
Y ahora...el temperamento de ambos les impedía hablar demasiado.  
-Afrodita...  
Éste lo miró de reojo.  
-Siempre he deseado hacerte una pregunta. Pero no sé si sería demasiado atrevido hacerla.  
-Dime,-apareció una rosa de la nada y empezó a hacer malabares con ella.  
-¿Por qué seguiste a Saga, a pesar de que lo que había hecho no era, digamos, correcto?  
El rostro del pisciano se ensombreció al recordar aquella época de su vida.  
-Creí que era lo correcto,-dijo solamente.

El acuariano calló, presintiendo que no había terminado de hablar.

-Sigo creyendo que aquel que, de cierto modo, el más fuerte es el que puede mantener la paz. Aunque esa fuerza no sea exactamente fuerza bruta. Pero me equivoqué al creer que tal podía ser un simple mortal. Y Saga, por muy poderoso que sea, solo es un mortal. Nosotros no veneramos a Athena ni a los otros dioses como lo hacían en la Antigüedad. Pero se supone que nosotros somos sus santos, y debiéramos protegerla; no alzarnos contra ella. Si ella desciende a la Tierra para comandarnos es por algo. No está bien que un ser humano pretenda igualarse a un dios. Los dioses lo son por alguna razón. Y los mortales lo somos por alguna razón también. Desde la era del mito ha habido casos de mortales que han querido ser superiores a los dioses o mejores que ellos; y nunca han terminado bien. ¿No fue Niobe despojada de lo que más amaba en éste mundo por pretender ser más digna de culto que Leto? ¿No se ahorcó Aracne y fue convertida en la criatura que lleva su nombre, por haberse jactado de ser mejor con la lanzadera que Palas?

Camus continuó en silencio, pero interesado en lo que decía su compañero.

-Saga no debió haber hecho lo que hizo. Por su ambición debió pagar un precio,-el viento revolvió violentamente el cabello del santo de Piscis,-Nos arrastró a nosotros con él, y provocó una guerra fratricida.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse del espacio. La rosa describía círculos en el aire, impulsada por la diestra mano del pisciano.

-Yo...no lo sabía,-musitó solamente.

-No podías saberlo. En realidad, nunca se comportó de manera sospechosa hasta que supo que la diosa seguía viva. Ahí fue cuando su lado maligno lo dominó de nuevo.

-Pero… ¿ustedes no sabían que el usurpador era Saga o sí?

El pisciano negó con la cabeza.

-No pasó mucho desde que obtuvimos las cloths y llegáramos al Santuario hasta que Saga usurpó el puesto de Shion. Y siempre ocultó cuidadosamente su identidad; hasta de nosotros. Por otra parte; se nos dijo que el santo de Géminis había desaparecido. Nunca creímos que hubiera sido Saga el responsable. Y con la fama que tenía, era impensable.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y tú? Tu discípulo traicionó al Santuario en vez de cumplir con el deber que se le encomendó.

-Hyoga me decepcionó en aquel entonces. Pero siempre he creído que se deben seguir las propias convicciones. Lo único que puede pasar es que estés o no equivocado. Y como dijo Mu; aquella flecha fue solo una prueba que tenía que soportar la diosa para revelar que era una diosa y no ninguna impostora. No había manera de que un mortal común pudiera resistir más de unos segundos con el corazón atravesado. Ella soportó doce horas. Solo un dios podría haber aguantado eso.

-Demostró una fortaleza increíble,-concordó el santo de Piscis.-Solo lamento no haber podido conocerla en áquel momento, estaba abonando las plantas-ironizó, con humor negro.

-Pero pudimos resarcirnos de ello en la Guerra Santa. De la mejor manera que pudimos.

Afrodita apartó la vista con un escalofrío.

-Vámonos de aquí. Siento frío.

Se fueron a la cama y durmieron sin más interrupciones hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente se levantaron y luego de un desayuno abundante se fueron a la estación. El día prometía ser muy soleado así que eligieron un compartimiento donde no pegara mucho el sol. El santo de Acuario enfrió ligeramente el compartimiento para estar más cómodo.

Afrodita se recostó en el asiento, adolorido.

-Deberían cambiar los colchones por algunos más suaves- se quejó.

-Concuerdo. La humildad no es sinónimo de descuido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará el viaje?

-Aproximadamente unas cuatro horas, ¿por qué?

-Quiero dormir. Anoche no pegué ojo.

-No te preocupes. Duerme tranquilo. Yo te despierto cuando lleguemos.

Sacó un libro y se puso a leerlo para pasar un poco el rato. Al cabo de unas horas se encontró mirando por la ventana como el tren pasaba por celeridad por el paisaje griego.

Sacó el mapa y se puso a examinarlo. Luego le echó una ojeada al santo de Piscis. Afrodita dormía con la cabeza recostada en el asiento. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente al compás de las profundas respiraciones; calmas por el sueño.

-Cualquiera que lo viera así diría que éste hombre no es capaz de matar a una mosca-comentó el santo de Acuario para sí mismo.

El tren se detuvo en la estación de Zotiko con un sonoro silbido. El guardián del onceavo templo dobló el mapa dentro del libro y despertó a su compañero.

-¿Ya hemos llegado?,-preguntó, bostezando abiertamente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Cinco horas,-contestó Camus.-Estuvimos una hora parados en la estación por algo que no alcancé a saber por qué era, pero ya hemos llegado.

Cogieron las cajas de Pandora y se apearon, entre la marea de gente descargando maletas y demás. Salieron de la estación apresurados.

-¿Ahora por donde nos vamos? ¿No tienes alguna idea?

-Ven. Hemos de ir hacia el noroeste.

-¿Siempre hacia el noroeste?

-Sí. Verás que lo lograremos, no tengas duda,-lo tranquilizó Camus.

Pasaron por las afueras de la ciudad y se internaron en el bosque. El santo de Piscis sacó una brújula para que los guiara.

Tras mucho caminar por entre los árboles y el follaje les fue posible llegar al lugar donde nacía el río doloroso.

-¿Te importa si descansamos un poco?,-preguntó el santo de Acuario.-Quiero revisar una cosa.

-Adelante,-lo alentó el santo de Piscis. Se sentó en una roca y empezó a colocarse la armadura.

-Vas a morirte de calor con eso,-le expresó Camus arqueando una ceja.

-¿Contigo aquí? Lo dudo,-expresó con jocosidad.-Tenías ese compartimiento hecho un congelador.

-¿En serio?

-Claro que no, pero sí estaba más fresco de lo que se suponía debiera estar.

El santo de Acuario sonrió incómodo. Guardó el mapa y se colocó su cloth a su vez.

-¿No sientes una energía distinta de este río?,-preguntó Afrodita, dubitativo.

-Sí, es una leve sensación de oscuridad. Supongo que es debido a que es un río infernal. Vamos, sigamos el curso. Ya no estamos muy lejos.

-¿Entonces, si no vamos a hacer un sacrificio cruento, qué tienes planeado hacer?

-En las orillas del Aqueronte hay una cantidad considerable de álamos blancos. No podemos dañarlos, porque están consagrados a Hades; pero servirá una rama que esté en el suelo, antes de la libación.

-¿De dónde vas a sacar lo que necesitas para hacer tal cosa? ¿Has traído esas cosas?

-Pedí un poco en la posada. Y además, he traído un ánfora que me prestó el maestro. Eso será suficiente. Dohko me dio un paquete de fósforos. Déjamelo a mí, sé lo que hago.

-De acuerdo. Confió en ti.

Caminando despacio para no cansarse atestiguaron como el caudal del río iba aumentando; junto con la energía oscura que lo envolvía. Pronto, el bosque empezó a mostrar más espacio abierto y menos follaje, como si la misma naturaleza presintiera la cercanía del horrible Hades. Empezaron a ver pequeñas moly aquí y allá, casi como guiándolos. Comprendiendo que aquella era la forma del Argifontes de encaminarlos, no dudaron en seguir el rastro dejado por las flores.

El templo apareció de repente frente a ellos, majestuoso a pesar de estar en ruinas.

Pequeños bancos de álamos parecían darles la bienvenida agitando tristemente sus ramas. Camus se agachó, buscando alguna rama caída que les pudiera servir. Encontró una bastante robusta que todavía conservaba las hojas; sin duda arrancada por la fuerza del viento. Se la mostró a Afrodita. El santo de Piscis asintió, no muy seguro.

-Camus…,-llamó quedamente. Solo con eso; el francés supo qué era lo que atormentaba a su compañero.

-No te preocupes. Sé que no quisieras regresar a un lugar tan horrible; yo tampoco quisiera volver a poner un pie en el Inframundo voluntariamente, pero debemos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué el maestro Shion nos habrá dicho a nosotros?,-se quejó. Pero no dijo nada más y siguió al santo de Acuario.

Las ruinas también estaban envueltas en aquella siniestra energía que envolvía al Aqueronte.

-Camus…,-susurró.-Creo que esta energía es el cosmos del dios Hades. La energía residual se desvanece con el paso de los siglos; pero en éste lugar la sensación siniestra es demasiado poderosa.

-Parece serlo. Esto solo podría indicar que yo estaba en lo correcto y éste templo es una de las entradas al Hades.

Entraron con cuidado. El templo presentaba restos de pintura y escombros de estatuas que sin duda en su momento habían representado a la pareja regente del Inframundo.

El ambiente estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso al santo de Piscis. Sacudió la cabeza, inquieto.

-¿Prefieres esperar afuera?,-le preguntó el francés.-No quiero que te alteres demasiado.

-No, no,-sonrió nerviosamente.-Me temo que el miedo a la muerte es una de las pocas cosas que heredé de mi vida pasada.

-Afrodita…

-No, no. Tengo que superarlo alguna vez, ¿o no?,-levantó la cabeza con un ademán algo arrogante.-No pasa nada, Camus. En serio.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió la fuerte mano de su compañero en el hombro. Lo miró arqueando las cejas.

-No te preocupes; yo también estoy algo nervioso,-le confió. –No tienes que hacerte el valiente si estás asustado. ¿Vamos?

El santo de Piscis sonrió nervioso.

-Vamos.

Se adentraron con prisa a través de las ruinas hasta llegar al pronaos del templo.

El santo de Acuario se separó unos pasos de su compañero.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y sacó una daga de longitud considerable. Hizo un hueco de un codo de profundo y otro de ancho a cada lado. Cogió los fósforos y con unos pocos y expertos ademanes encendió la rama, que empezó a humear. El humo perfumado ascendió en volutas cubriendo el suelo; dándole la sensación de niebla.

A continuación, sacó el ánfora y las botellas que contenían la miel, la leche y el agua. Le hizo una seña al santo de Piscis. Afrodita se acercó.

-Necesito que me ayudes,-le indicó.-Ve llenando el ánfora conforme voy derramando el contenido. Primero la miel.

-Camus…,-susurró por tercera vez.-Tengo la sensación de que Hades se está burlando de nosotros.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Por qué se burlaría de nosotros?

-No lo sé. Probablemente sea solo mi imaginación.

-Bien. Ya quítate esas ideas de la cabeza. Ayúdame.

Se enderezó, sosteniendo el ánfora que su compañero llenaba de miel hasta acabar la botella. Derramó el contenido en el agujero; seguido de la leche y el agua. Miró hacia el frente y empezó la invocación.

-¡Escúchame, Psicopompos, tú que nos guiaste hasta aquí! Ayúdanos a traer ante nosotros a tu ilustre tío; el emperador del Inframundo; el esposo de Perséfone, que recibe a muchos.

Hizo una pausa solemne, mientras el humo se arremolinaba mezclándose con las sombras.

-Y ahora te hablo a ti directamente, ¡oh, Aidoneo! Hónranos con tu presencia para que podamos completar la misión que se nos ha encomendado. Tú, que eres el buen consejero, danos tu guía y permiso para poder entrar a tus dominios, pues es ahí donde debemos ir. No es menester de los vivos entrar al Hades, y solo lo lograremos con tu venia, ¡oh, Plutón!

La última palabra, un epíteto, resonó en las paredes del templo y reverberó como un eco, uniéndose con el humo de álamo y las sombras.

Los segundos pasaron inclementes, mientras el humo los rodeaba y el silencio se apoderaba del templo al apagarse el eco que como una campana aún resonaba en las paredes de forma residual.

Las sombras parecieron hacerse más intensas y el humo les impidió la visión, hasta que empezaron a oírse los pasos de unos pies descalzos sobre el templo.

A continuación la niebla empezó a disiparse, revelando la figura alta y siniestra del mayor de los hijos de Cronos. Las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos brillaron inquietantemente por un segundo antes de recuperar su frialdad habitual. Se detuvo delante de ambos y se irguió majestuosamente. Una levísima sonrisa adornó sus labios.

-Bueno, no suelo dejar entrar a los mortales a mis dominios, ya lo sabéis. Pero ya que os habéis tomado las molestias de venir hasta aquí y buscar complacerme con este ritual, puedo hacer una excepción. Bienvenidos al Inframundo; mis queridos santos de Athena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tienen. El viaje de estos chicos :3 Interesante, ¿verdad?
> 
> -Para todo esto eché mano de fragmentos de las rapsodiasX y XI de La Odisea; concretamente aquellos en los cuales Circe le aconseja a Odiseo lo que ha de hacer para evocar a los muertos. Para ello necesitaba un sacrificio cruento (es decir, con sangre)
> 
> Aquí yo lo adapté, pues no necesitaban evocar a los muertos; sino a Hades y no parecía necesario que se derramara sangre alguna. La invocación que hace Camus; la adapté de la que hace Electra en Las Coéforas, ante la tumba de Agamenón. Primero invoca a Hermes Psicopompos y después se dirige a las deidades infernales. Meramente hace una libación, sin sacrificio alguno. Las libaciones se hacían, dice Homero en la Odisea, con miel, luego leche y finalmente agua.
> 
> Cuando Camus hace la invocación, no menciona el nombre del dios, sino que se refiere a él por medio de epítetos (Poligdemos o Polixenos; 'que recibe a muchos', Eibuleo 'el buen consejero', Plutón, 'el rico' y Aidoneo, de etimología y significado desconocidos), que presumiblemente es una forma más larga de su nombre) Con ello quise ejemplificar el temor de los griegos a pronunciar el nombre de Hades, por miedo a excitar su cólera.
> 
> El pronaos de un templo es el pórtico o vestíbulo del mismo. Ahí hacían los sacrificios los suplicantes; pues les estaba vedado ir más adentro del mismo. Tan solo los sacerdotes podían estar dentro de un templo.
> 
> -Las dracmas son la moneda de Grecia desde 1981 hasta el 2002, cuando se acogieron al euro. También en la Antigüedad usaban estamoneda; la de denominación más alta. Recuerden que éste fic se ambienta en 1994.
> 
> -El asunto de Saga es complicado. De todas formas, aunque Shura, Death Mask y Afrodita sabían que el Sumo Sacerdote no era Shion, no sabían que era Saga exactamente. Solo sabían que alguien había usurpado el puesto de Shion, pero no sabían exactamente quién era el usurpador, pues Saga siempre ocultó cuidadosamente su identidad.
> 
> En el manga, (a diferencia del anime) nunca se comportó de forma extraña ni sospechosa hasta que el Torneo Galáctico estuvo en puertas. Ahí se enteró de que la diosa seguía viva y fue cuando su lado maligno afloró de nuevo. Por eso los santos empezaron a sospechar; fue un cambio de actitud demasiado repentino.
> 
> -El nombre 'Aqueronte' significa 'doloroso'
> 
> \- La planta moly (o mola) es una pequeña planta de flor blanca que Hermes le dio a Odiseo para que fuera inmune a las pócimas de Circe. Por estar relacionada con Hermes, me pareció adecuado que apareciera así.
> 
> -Cuando Afro habla de su vida pasada, no se refiere a su vida pasada antes de morir a manos de Shun o cuando Hades los resucitó. Se refiere a su reencarnación pasada, Cardinale de Piscis. El anterior santo de Piscis aclara que su razón para haber traicionado a Athena es su miedo a la muerte; pues cree que Hades le dará vida eterna. De más está decir que se llevará un chasco. También recordemos que ambos, él y DM, le suplicaron a Rada que no los lanzara de vuelta al Inframundo (nunca se ve que huyan de él, eso es añadido del anime) Pese a que medio fandom los tacha de cobardes, no creo que lo fueran. Solo imagínense el horror de volver a un lugar como el Inframundo. Yo no querría volver o.O
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	16. Adamantium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decimoquinto capítulo :3

El humo se disipó lentamente, dándole paso al dios del Inframundo. Ambos santos dorados se inclinaron respetuosamente ante él.  
-Señor Hades,-musitó el santo de Piscis.  
-Tengo que admitir que me sorprende tanta parafernalia,-admitió éste, con un leve tinte de diversión en la voz.-No los creí capaces de intentar algo como esto.  
-Solo creímos que fuera buena idea, señor. Pudimos haberle pedido a Death Mask que nos ayudara, pero yo creí que eso podía ser contraproducente. Ya sabe cómo son algunos espectros, mi señor,-explicó el santo de Acuario.  
-Muy bien, eso está muy bien,-concedió con el mismo tono de diversión.  
Caminó hacia el agujero, atraído por el humo, sin duda tratando de dilucidar su origen. Cuando vio la rama de álamo quemada, frunció el ceño.  
-No la cortamos nosotros,-se apresuró a explicar el de Acuario.-Ya estaba en el suelo. Probablemente el viento la arrancó de su sitio.  
-Sea lo que dices, santo de Acuario, o incurrirías en mi ira, ya que el álamo es mi árbol favorito, y los que se encuentran aquí están consagrados a mi persona.  
-Es así, señor,-intervino el santo de Piscis, conciliador.  
-¿Qué los trae aquí? ¿Por qué desean entrar en el Inframundo?  
-Shion... ¿Shion no le dijo qué era lo que buscábamos, señor?,-preguntó el santo de Piscis sorprendido.  
-Me dijo que necesitaban un poco de cierto mineral...pero no me dijo de cual. Y de esto hay mucho debajo de la tierra. Oro, plata, cobre, hierro...carbón,-concluyó, siempre con el mismo tono de diversión.  
El sentimiento del santo de Piscis de que el dios se estaba burlando de ellos aumentó.  
El santo de Acuario, por otra parte, se veía sorprendido por la disposición mostrada por un dios que normalmente era de un temperamento más sombrío. Debía de haberlo complacido mucho el que se hubieran tomado la molestia de realizar el ritual. Eso, o Afrodita tenía razón y se estaba burlando de ellos.  
-Adamantio,-susurró solamente el sueco, casi para sí mismo.  
-Conque adamantio,-repitió el dios, como en un eco.-Así que quieren despojarme del más precioso de los materiales que guardo bajo mi custodia. ¿Qué es lo que quiere mi sobrina?  
-Planea hacer un refugio inexpugnable para la égida. Para eso necesita el adamantio, y un segundo material que no quiso precisar todavía.  
-Bien. ¿Pero cómo planean subirlo a la superficie? El adamantio es muy delicado de manejar.  
-No lo sabemos. Creo que pensamos más en cómo invocaros que en cómo hacíamos luego,-se excusó Camus.  
La sonrisa del dios se hizo más pronunciada.

-¿Sabéis por lo menos qué vais a hacer cuando tengáis el metal?  
-Shion nos dijo que regresaríamos por medio de un portal. Supongo que presintiendo que sería difícil de manipular.  
-Bien,-repitió solamente.-Os conduciré ahora hacia donde es pertinente. Solo debo advertiros que el camino es largo. Si no hubierais venido por aquí no lo sería tanto,-añadió.-Seguidme.

Los dos santos dorados se apresuraron a ir detrás del dios.

-¿Crees que Milo y Shaina ya hayan regresado?,-preguntó Camus por lo bajo.  
-Quién sabe. No creo que todo el trayecto les tomara más de una semana y pocos días. Nosotros hemos estado casi tres días fuera, pero nos tomamos una semana para investigar. Y cuando Shion nos encomendó esto, ya tenían algún tiempo afuera; quizás hayan regresado ya,-expresó Afrodita,-haciendo cuentas con los dedos.

-¿El santo de Escorpio estaba afuera?,-oyeron decir delante suyo. Volvieron la cabeza.  
-Sí, señor,-contestó Camus.-Ellos tenían que traer la égida a Grecia desde Egipto, para que fuera vigilada en el Santuario,  
-¿Por qué tanta urgencia con esto?,-inquirió Aidoneo.- ¿No sería mejor hacer tal en las tierras del Nilo?  
-La señorita Athena tiene miedo de que la protección que tiene en aquel lugar resulte insuficiente. Me parece que cree que con ella cerca, les será más difícil obtenerla.  
-Entiendo. Sin embargo, me temo que ni toda esta protección podrá ser suficiente llegado el momento.  
-¿Qué quiere decir?, se preocupó el santo de Acuario.  
-¿Qué tan enterados están del asunto?,-inquirió el dios.  
-No mucho. Creo que Shion solo consideró pertinente hacernos saber lo estrictamente necesario.  
-Entiendo,-repitió, pensativo.

Las dependencias interiores del templo se veían mucho mejor conservadas que el exterior, por lo que era posible ver las esculturas que salpicaban el templo, sin duda exvotos de artistas, que deseaban propiciar a los dioses infernales. Los corredores se bifurcaban y descendían formando túneles subterráneos, antaño recorridos por los sacerdotes, y que ahora no guardaban la huella de mortal alguno. Pronto se empezó a escuchar el rumor de las aguas del Aqueronte, que también descendía hacia las profundidades de la tierra, hasta estabilizar su curso y discurrir sin sobresaltos hasta unirse a los otros ríos en la laguna Estigia.  
Hades caminaba implacablemente hacia sus dominios, revolviendo oscuros pensamientos en su mente. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que los santos dorados lo seguían.  
Si Athena había decidido custodiar aquella égida en el Santuario sin duda solo significaba que ya la protección que tenía en Egipto iba a resultar insuficiente, pues era meramente una formalidad el que estuvieran ahí. Por otro lado, parecía que el viejo sacerdote había decidido no comunicar todos los detalles a los santos dorados. Por otro lado, estos parecían darse cuenta de que la diosa no había decidido trasladar aquel objeto al Santuario por mero capricho.

Así andando pronto llegaron a una gran sima que hería la pared profundamente. El dios se volvió hacia los dos santos.

-Detrás de esta hendidura se encuentra la entrada al Hades,-explicó.-No creo que haga falta explicarles qué es lo que van a encontrar ahí. Cuando atraviesen esta sima, llegarán a la parte central del Hades. Desde ahí tendremos que atravesar el Inframundo hasta llegar al lugar donde se depositan las mayores cantidades de adamantio que se guardan en mis dominios,-explicó con voz calma.- ¿Siguen estando dispuestos?

Los dos santos asintieron con decisión. Hades se apartó de la grieta.  
-Vayan adelante. Yo les cubriré las espaldas.  
Ambos se adelantaron. Un escalofrío les recorrió las espaldas, cuando miraron la hendidura, que como una negra boca, parecía querer tragarlos.

-Ve adelante,-le confió el santo de Piscis a su compañero.-Yo te seguiré.

El santo de Acuario respiró hondo y se adentró por la negra abertura. Un horrible temblor empezó a sacudir los miembros del sueco que, sin embargo, respiró hondo y se apresuró a seguir a su compañero.  
El dios sonrió ligeramente antes de seguirlos.

Cuando los pies del santo de Acuario se posaron en el Hades, de lo primero que fue consciente fue del horrible frío que imperaba en aquel lugar, incluso más de lo que él podía soportar. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia su compañero. Los temblores del pisciano no habían hecho más que aumentar. Levantó la vista hacia su compañero, temblando.  
-¿Te encuentras bien?,-se preocupó, frotándole la espalda fraternalmente.  
-Sí, estoy bien,-lo tranquilizó.-Es que...hace demasiado frío.  
-Lo sé. Nunca pensé que el Inframundo fuera tan helado. Ven, entre los dos nos abrigaremos mejor.  
No había acabado de decirlo cuando un poderoso cosmos los cubrió, devolviéndoles el calor a sus cuerpos. Volvieron la vista hacia atrás, sorprendidos.  
-Señor Hades...  
-No os preocupéis por el frío,-repuso éste.-Sé muy bien que vosotros no soportáis una temperatura tan baja. Yo os ayudaré a soportar el trayecto.  
Ambos inclinaron levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto y agradecimiento.  
-Señor Hades,-aventuró el pisciano.- ¿Vos sabéis quien es el que se encuentra detrás de la égida?  
El dios les dirigió una dura mirada, evaluando si contestar aquella pregunta con información útil. Finalmente, suspiró.  
-La égida es codiciada por Enyo, la hermana gemela de Ares, el dios de la guerra. Con esa égida planea usurpar el lugar de Athena como diosa olímpica de la guerra.  
-¿Con qué fin?,-se sorprendió el pisciano.  
-Quiere llamar la atención de su hermano de manera amorosa. Como no lo ha logrado por medio de otros dioses a quienes ha molestado para obtener lo que quiere, cree que la obtención de la égida y la invulnerabilidad que eso conlleva la harán más atractiva a los ojos de Ares. Empresa si no vana, imposible, pues el Androfontes ha vuelto a frecuentar el lecho de Afrodita, a la que ama desde hace muchos siglos, y no ha dudado en rechazar a cualquier otra diosa.  
El santo de Acuario parpadeó, perplejo.  
-Vaya...  
-¿Por qué Shion no nos ha contado esto?,-se preguntó el pisciano.  
-Quizás crea que entre menos lo sepan, mejor. Y con un asunto así, no es para menos.  
-Ahora entiendo el porqué del adamantio. Ha de querer algo que le haga frente a las armas que maneja un dios.  
-Y sin embargo, hasta el adamantio tiene sus puntos débiles. Por eso me preocupa,-intervino el esposo de Perséfone.  
-Dijo necesitar otro metal para reforzar aquello. Pero no dijo qué,-aportó el santo de Acuario.  
-El adamantio no puede mezclarse con cualquier cosa. Debe ser con un metal cercano en dureza y con características extraordinarias similares, como el latón. Supongo que Athena habrá buscado el consejo de Hefestos en éste asunto.  
-Latón...-reflexionó el santo de Acuario.-Claro, ¡latón!  
-¿Qué quieres decir?,-se extrañó el santo de Piscis.  
-Afrodita, el latón es el oricalco. ¡Las cloths están hechas de eso! ¡Mu debe de tener!  
-Pero Shion dijo que enviaría a Milo y a Shaina por él. ¿Por qué lo haría si tiene a mano?  
-Porque, intervino el dios.-lo necesita en su estado más puro. Y dudo que mortal alguno lo haya visto así jamás. Lo que tiene el santo de Aries de seguro es polvo de oricalco, o el metal aleado con el gamanium para reparar las cloths. No los lingotes o trozos de metal en bruto que se haya en el océano.  
-¿En el océano?,-repitió el santo de Acuario.  
-Es claro. A nosotros nos mandó aquí, y a ellos los enviará con Poseidón,-concluyó el santo de Piscis.-Debió haber sido al revés,-añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Hades esbozó una sonrisa inquietante.

-Reconozco el miedo a la muerte en tu alma, santo de Piscis. No quieres regresar al lugar adonde estabas antes, ni recibir el mismo castigo por cooperar con otros contra un dios. Sin embargo, eso puede cambiar todavía. Esta nueva oportunidad de vida que se te ha dado representa una oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Quién sabe. Puede que los jueces no te juzguen tan severamente cuando mueras definitivamente.

El sueco fijó sus ojos en los del dios, mientras un horrible escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral.

-La muerte no es algo bello, ni pacífico,-se justificó.  
-Hay belleza en la muerte, santo de Piscis. Pero vosotros los vivos, tan ocupados en eludirla, tan ocupados en temerla, tan ocupados en conocer lo que hay más allá de ella, no la veis. Hay paz en la muerte. Hay una razón por la que el Sueño es hermano de la Muerte. Hay una razón por la que hay una diosa que brinda la muerte bendita. Hay una razón por los que los atormentados en vida la buscan. La belleza de la muerte es siniestra y extraña. Nunca lucen más bellos los hombres como cuando duermen el sueño eterno, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo, sin sufrir ya ningún dolor. ¿No es lo que tú, como pacifista, quisieras? ¿Acaso tú no duermes a tus rivales con el veneno de tus rosas para que no sientan dolor alguno al morir? Las veces que has muerto ha sido en manos de las Keres, por eso temes a la muerte, porque has conocido la cara maldita de ella. No conoces la cara hermosa del dormir sin despertar, no conoces lo que es librarse del dolor. Tanathos no ha velado por tí. Por ello, temes a la muerte y la aborreces. Puedo asegurarte que nunca te viste más hermoso que cuando descansaste en aquel lecho de rosas, tras morir la primera vez. Piérdele el miedo a la muerte, respétala, pero no la temas. Así cuando te llegue el momento de morir, podrás hacerlo sin ningún dolor ni angustia. Hazme caso, te lo advierto.

El santo de Acuario apartó la vista, incómodo. No se atrevió a decir que él se sentía igual que su compañero respecto a aquella experiencia, la suprema de la vida, aunque en su caso no era un temor tan cerval. Intuyó que si el dios había percibido aquello en su compañero, lo percibiría en él también. Prefirió tomarse el sermón como propio sin protestar. Por su parte, el santo de Piscis simplemente inclinó la cabeza con respeto hacia un dios que sabía de lo que estaba hablando y frente al que no debía replicar.

Cruzaron el Inframundo con rapidez sin hablar, los tres sumidos en sus propias reflexiones, el inmortal guiando a los mortales, a través de aquel paisaje yermo y desierto, escarpado y frío que era el único que ofrecía el Averno. Las rumorosas aguas del Aqueronte los acompañaban. Pronto, les fue posible atestiguar el nacimiento de la laguna Estigia, que recibía a los ríos infernales. Pronto oyeron el golpear de un remo rítmicamente bajo el agua y la silueta de la balsa con el balsero se recortó entre la niebla.  
-¿Hemos de cruzar la Estigia con Phlegyas, señor?,-interrogó el santo de Acuario.  
-Así es. A no ser, claro, que quieran cruzarla a nado. Por mí no hay ningún problema. A ver si eso no los convierte en una suerte de Aquiles modernos,-expresó, sardónico.  
Los dos santos entendieron perfectamente la intención detrás de la insinuación y se rieron nerviosos.  
Aquiles había sido el más fuerte de los héroes griegos en la Guerra de Troya. Su madre, Tethys, lo había hundido en la laguna Estigia para volverlo invulnerable. Solo quedó vulnerable el talón, de donde su madre lo sujetaba. Irónicamente, aquella invulnerabilidad no salvó al Pelida de morir asaeteado por las flechas de Paris, a quién guiaba la mano de Apolo, y descendió al Hades a una edad muy temprana.  
Mientras, el espectro de Licaón había llegado hasta la orilla. Miró a los santos de oro casi con asco.  
-Señor Hades, ¿qué hace usted en compañía de esta chusma ateniense?,-escupió con desprecio.-No es compañía para usted.  
Ambos chasquearon la lengua, ofendidos.

-Suban,-les indicó a los dorados, haciendo caso omiso del exabrupto del espectro. Detuvo la balsa con el pie, para que al balsero no pudiera moverla. Phlegyas rechinó los dientes, al ver que si intentaba derribar a los santos de oro, acabaría derribando al dios con ellos.  
Una vez que la balsa cruzaba calmadamente la Estigia, Hades regañó a su soldado.

-¿Por qué los has llamado de esa manera, insensato?, ¿Cuándo aprenderán ustedes a respetar a los soldados de otros dioses, desdichados? La paz no necesita de ofensas ni de insultos, ¡necio!

El espectro se encogió ante la reprimenda, pero tampoco pidió perdón. Sé sumió en un digno silencio por el resto del trayecto.  
-Ya es casi el invierno,-hizo notar Camus.- ¿Vuestra esposa se encuentra aquí ya?

La expresión de Aidoneo se suavizó inmediatamente. Afrodita sintió compasión.

"Se ve que la ama mucho", pensó, con respeto.

-Sí,-contestó, con una voz casi risueña,-si ella ya está aquí.  
-Entonces...imagino que debe pasar la mayoría del tiempo en los Elíseos, ¿o me equivoco?  
-Ella está ahora en Giudecca,-contestó solamente.-No se separa mucho de mi lado.  
-El bosque que atravesamos antes, ahí arriba, está consagrado a ella, ¿no es así?

-Así es. Por ese lugar ella regresa al Inframundo al comienzo del otoño.  
-¿Hacia dónde debemos ir nosotros?,-preguntó el santo de Piscis.  
-Cerca del Lete. Siguiendo su curso hay un desvío. No muy lejos de allí se encuentra nuestro objetivo.

Pronto les llegó el sonido de una música extraña. Era bella, pero siniestra, y evocaba cosas horribles. Conforme se fueron acercando a la otra orilla pudieron conocer el motivo.

-¡Pharaoh!,-le gritó Phlegyas con burla.- ¡Cállate y deja de hacer ruido! ¡No me hagas llamar a Orfeo!  
El egipcio rechinó la dentadura tan fuerte que el chasquido llegó a oídos de los que iban en la balsa.

-¡Phlegyas!-dijo Hades con voz fuerte.

-Cállate, remedo de licántropo,-le devolvió el insulto.-Tú tienes el sentido musical de una lija.

El espectro se río despectivamente de la cara congestionada de su compañero, mientras acomodaba la balsa en la orilla.  
Éste lo ignoró y fijó sus ojos en los santos de oro con sorpresa. Luego se inclinó ante su señor.

-¿Cómo estás, Pharaoh?,-saludó éste con condescendencia.

-Mi señor, mi reina pregunta por vos. Me ha enviado a buscaros.

-Estaré de vuelta tan pronto termine este asunto. Díselo así.

-Sí, mi señor.

Hades se volvió hacia Camus y Afrodita. Justo en ése momento, el espectro de Licaón golpeó las pantorrillas del santo de Piscis haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Éste intentó agarrarse a su compañero antes de caer hacia atrás aparatosamente. Se hundió varios centímetros antes de volver a la superficie, inconsciente. Su cabello rubio flotaba en el agua como una corona dorada entorno a su rostro

-¡PHLEGYAS!,-rugió Hades, iracundo.- ¡¿Qué has hecho, desgraciado?!

Apartó de un violento empujón a Camus que ya estaba a punto de meterse él a la laguna. El golpe envió al santo de Acuario varios metros más allá. Por instinto, le congeló las piernas al dios hasta por encima de la rodilla. Éste le dirigió una mirada aterradora por un segundo.

-Descongélame, Camus,-le pidió con helada furia.-De lo contrario no podré salvar a tu compañero. Y tú,-le apostrofó al espectro,-Te has ganado una temporada de castigo en el Tártaro. A ver si eso te enseña a no hacer actos deleznables en contra de tus semejantes.

-¿Mis semejantes?,-repitió éste, mientras veía como el hielo que recubría las piernas de Hades se derretía.-Ellos no son mis semejantes.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces eres un semidiós o un inmortal, que no eres como ellos?,-le contestó, mientras se metía en el agua para sacar al santo de Piscis.

El espectro bajó la mirada, cogido en falta.

Hades recostó a Afrodita en la orilla. Camus se acercó con preocupación.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Por qué quedó inconsciente?

-La laguna Estigia es peligrosa para los mortales. Les produce lo que es llamado "sueño estigio", un sueño del que no les es posible despertar sin ayuda de los dioses. Quizás recuerdes el caso de Psique, a la que la sorprendió éste sueño al querer parte de la belleza de mi esposa para sí. Eros la despertó de tal trance. A Aquiles no le sucedió nada,-se adelantó, viendo que el santo de Acuario abría la boca,-porque era un semidiós.

-¿Entonces usted ayudará a Afrodita?

-No necesitas decirlo,-comentó, mientras le limpiaba el sueño de los ojos. El santo de Piscis pestañeó aturdido mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Te quedaste dormido,-simplificó Hades.-Vamos, aún nos queda mucho por andar.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que han pasado varios días?,-preguntó el acuariano en voz alta.

-Probablemente así haya sido,-le contestó Hades.-El tiempo no transcurre igual aquí que en la superficie.

-¿Nos queda aún mucho por andar aún, señor?,-preguntó el sueco.-Me siento débil.

-Ven,-expresó su compañero ofreciéndole el hombro.-Apóyate en mí.

-Las cajas de Pandora,-cayó en la cuenta el pisciano.-Quedaron en el templo.

-No se preocupen por eso, expresó el dios.-Yo me encargaré de eso.

Andando y andando por fin llegaron a las cercanías del río Lete.

A partir de aquel momento el paisaje cambió, revelando zonas veteadas de verde cubiertas de flores, testigo de la cercanía de los Campos Elíseos. Pero el emperador del Inframundo los condujo lejos de aquellos campos fértiles hacia una horrible boca que surgía después de un desvío y descendía abrumadoramente todavía más hacia las entrañas de la Tierra.

Pronto los cubrió un resplandor verdoso. Hades se tensó imperceptiblemente. No podía evitar sentirse aprensivo por la cercanía de uno de los mayores tesoros que poseía el Inframundo, y la idea de que cayera en manos de los santos lo ponía nervioso. Se pasó la mano por la nuca intentando calmarse y resopló sonoramente mirando de reojo a los santos detrás suyo con una mirada aterradora.

Pronto pudieron entrar en la gruta que guardaba yacimientos esporádicos de adamantio por todos lados. Una porción líquida del mineral corría como un río azulado por la caverna.

Los santos miraron la caverna maravillados, por las tonalidades que se desprendían por el resplandor del mineral, por lo que no se fijaron en las señales de repentina hostilidad mostrada por el dios.

Pronto se oyeron fuertes ladridos y de pronto, la sombra del perro tricéfalo de Hades se recortó contra las sombras. La melena de serpientes que lo rodeaba, siseaban amenazadoramente alrededor de sus cabezas. La criatura se abalanzó sobre ellos con ferocidad, sin duda queriendo sacarlos de allí. El santo de Piscis hizo aparecer una rosa negra e hizo ademán de lanzarla en un instinto defensivo. El dios se puso delante del can en una milésima de segundo, mirándolos a ambos con una ígnea ferocidad. El santo de Piscis abortó el ataque inmediatamente.

Hades aferró al perro por el pelaje del pecho reteniéndolo. Cerbero bajó las cabezas ante su amo, gimoteando bajo sus caricias.

-¿Qué hace aquí Cerbero?,-preguntó el santo de Acuario, cuando se recuperó del susto.-Creí que estaba en la otra orilla del Aqueronte.

-Los muertos ya no intentan salir del Hades como antes. Lo necesito más aquí,-contestó solamente.

-Lo siento,-se disculpó Afrodita, compungido.-No era mi intención…

-Lo sé. Están perdonados, ambos-dijo solamente.

-¿Tú qué hiciste?,-le preguntó a Camus, sorprendido.

-Le congelé las piernas,-dijo simplemente.

-¿Por qué?,-se asombró el pisciano.

-Después te explico,-le aseguró el acuariano, volviendo su atención hacia el dios.

Hades sumergió la mano en el río de adamantio y la sacó, dejando correr el mineral por entre sus dedos.

-El adamantio es un material que debe manejarse en estado líquido, pues una vez que se solidifica resulta inmodificable e irrompible. Por eso es que ustedes regresaran al Santuario a través de un portal. No pueden correr el riesgo de que se solidifique o habrán hecho este viaje en vano.

-¿Entonces cuánto margen de tiempo tendremos antes de que se solidifique?

-Unos días. Pero como en Grecia el calor es tan asfixiante, será mejor que no pierdan el tiempo.

-¿Y cómo llevaremos esto al Santuario?

-¡Minos!,-llamó.

El espectro de Griffon apareció, arrastrando lo que parecía un cántaro de altura considerable. Se apoyó en la vasija jadeando. Detrás de él se oyeron más jadeos y apareció Aiacos, arrastrando una tinaja similar. Todavía una tercera vasija hizo su aparición siendo acarreada por el juez de Wyvern.

Radamanthys le dirigió una mirada chulesca a Afrodita. El santo de Piscis sintió que le hervía la sangre.

-Maldito desgraciado,-refunfuñó, sin mover apenas los labios, mientras los jueces se acercaban al arroyo adamantino y empezaban a llenar las pesadas vasijas. Más alejado, el dios los ignoraba, jugueteando con el perro tricéfalo. La serpiente que éste tenía por cola, también silbaba complacida por las caricias del dios.

Los dos santos se sentaron en una roca a esperar que los cántaros estuvieran llenos.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó cuando caí al río? ¿Me dices?

-Eh…No fue nada, simplemente que traté de sacarte, pero me empujó lejos y le congelé las piernas en un ademán defensivo. Casi como tú que casi agujereas a Cerbero por instinto.

-Camus…no debiste. Aunque no recuerdo porqué me dormí,-se preguntó.

-El Estigia duerme a los mortales, al parecer.

-Ya veo. Cuando vea a Phlegyas se enterará…

-Pues vas a tener que esperar a que salga del Tártaro,-informó Camus.-Hades lo ha castigado.

-Se lo merece,-comentó irguiendo la barbilla con petulancia.

Cuando se volvieron para mirar al dios, se sorprendieron de verlo durmiendo arrecostado sobre el costado del perro, que apoyaba las cabezas sobre las garras leoninas.

Un ruido metálico se dejó oír, sobresaltando a los presentes.

-¡Rayos!,- se quejó el espectro de Garuda, tratando de enderezar el cántaro, antes de que el contenido siguiera derramándose. Radamanthys y Minos se rieron entre dientes. Aiacos logró controlar el desastre y volvió a su tarea, dirigiéndole una mirada aprensiva al dios que, sin embargo, seguía dormido.

Después de unos minutos, los tres cántaros estuvieron llenos y debidamente sellados.

Hades se acercó a los cántaros y los juntó. Luego les hizo una seña a los santos dorados.

-Vengan aquí.

Camus y Afrodita se acercaron diligentemente.

-Esto es lo que habéis venido a buscar. Ya podeís marcharos de regreso al Santuario. No os preocupéis por las cajas de las armaduras y lo que habéis dejado en el templo. Pandora lo llevará más tarde al Santuario.

-Gracias, señor. Perdonad por los inconvenientes,-le agradeció el santo de Piscis.

-No os preocupéis. Todo ha ido bien. Disculpen por el incidente en la Estigia. Buen viaje,-les deseó, abriendo el portal.

Camus cogió un cántaro. Lo introdujo con esfuerzo por el portal y desapareció. Afrodita introdujo primero uno y después de hacerle una inclinación respetuosa a Hades, se introdujo junto con el otro. El portal se cerró tras ellos.

La luz hirió los ojos del santo de Acuario. El francés se los cubrió con la mano para defenderlos de la repentina claridad.

Tropezó con el cántaro y cayó de bruces en el suelo. Se levantó a tiempo de recibir el segundo cántaro y ayudar a Afrodita a sacar el tercero. El santo de Piscis dirigió una mirada en torno para ubicar el lugar donde estaban.

-¿Dónde está el maestro?,-preguntó al darse cuenta de que estaban en el Templo Mayor.

-Estoy aquí, Afrodita,-oyeron la voz de Shion desde adentro. El Sumo Sacerdote se acercó a ellos con rapidez.

-Maestro, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos afuera? Hades dice que el tiempo corre distinto en el Inframundo.

-Oh, eso. Estuvieron afuera poco más de una semana en conjunto. Milo y Shaina acaban de volver hace un rato de Cabo Sunión.

-¿Ya ellos regresaron?

-Así es. Por cierto, debo de advertirles. La señorita Athena fue a Egipto a hablar con las guardianas acerca de lo que harían ahora y se ha traído a Medusa consigo. La Gorgona gusta de dar paseos por el bosque, pero un par de veces la he visto subir al Coliseo, supongo que por curiosidad. Así que si se la topan por ahí no se asusten o la ataquen. No quiero más accidentes.-se mordió los labios al pronunciar aquello.

-¿Qué accidentes?,-se preocupó el santo de Acuario.

-Accidentes que han acontecido en el Olimpo, y no nos conciernen-simplificó.-Solo no quiero que suceda algo malo aquí. Bastante se ha esforzado la señorita Athena en mantener éste conflicto ajeno al Santuario como para que algo lo eche a perder.

-Señor, si no es mucha molestia que le pregunte, ¿por qué no nos dijo nada?

-No creí que fuera necesario. Creí que entre menos gente supiera todos los detalles del asunto. ¿Por qué?,-los miró entrecerrando los ojos.- ¿No le habrán preguntado a Hades o sí?,-sospechó.

Afrodita abrió la boca para contestar.

-No, no, ya, solo…no me digan….Nada más no le digan a nadie más. Vayan a darse una ducha y a descansar, se lo merecen.

Los dos se inclinaron con respeto y se dirigieron presurosos a sus respectivos templos. El santo de Piscis se quitó la armadura y la ropa y se metió a la ducha. Sintió un escalofrío de placer cuando el agua caliente le mojó la espalda, desterrando la sensación de frío intenso que tenía desde que entrara en el Inframundo.

Percibió que alguien trataba de comunicarse con él y a continuación sintió la voz telepática del santo de Aries en su mente.

" _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Mu?"_

" _Camus dijo que te caíste al Estigia. ¿Estás bien?"_

" _No me caí. El idiota de Phlegyas me tiró"_

" _¿Te sientes bien?"_

" _Tengo frío. Pero no sé si es del río o de todo el viaje. Se me ha quitado algo con el agua caliente"_

" _Será mejor que le preguntes a la señorita Athena. No querrás que algo malo te suceda, ¿verdad?"_

" _Quizás tengas razón. Yo estaré bien. Pero no sé qué tanto habrá afectado eso a mi armadura. La siento distinta. ¿Le echarías un vistazo?"_

Percibió el mudo asentimiento de su compañero antes de que la conexión desapareciera.

Salió de la ducha y se acostó en la cama tumbándose sobre un costado, mientras esperaba a Mu. Suspiró con cansancio.

En el onceavo templo, el guardián de Acuario se dispuso a comer algo, dándose cuenta de que tenía hambre. Después de llenar su estómago, se dispuso a buscar al santo del Cisne, al que había dejado a cargo de vigilar el templo.

El joven ruso apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca.

-¡Maestro! ¡Ya volvió!,-caminó hacia él y le dio una palmada en la espalda junto con un abrazo fraternal.

-¿Cómo te fue por aquí, muchacho? ¿No hubo problemas?

-No, señor. Todo estuvo normal, gracias a Athena.- ¿Y ustedes?

-Un par de tropiezos, pero solamente eso. Pudimos cumplir con nuestro objetivo, que era lo importante.

-Milo ya volvió,-le informó.

-¿En serio?,-contestó, un poco más alegre. –Cierto, el maestro lo mencionó.

-Sí,-asintió el ruso.-Pero está con Shaina, así que yo le aconsejaría que esperara un par de horas. Ya sabe…

-Bien. ¿Te parece que mientras tanto bajemos a Rodorio a hacer las compras? Por aquí,-le indicó, encaminándolo hacia el pasadizo. Hyoga soltó una risita.

Bajaron por aquel túnel auxiliar y se toparon con Mu.

-¿Qué, tú también?,-se sorprendió Camus.

-No creo que deban pasar por Escorpio en un buen rato. Digo, ya saben…-soltó una risita.-Ese par y sus cosas.

-Lo sé, mon ami. Lo sé. Sería bueno que disfruten mientras les dure. Ojalá sea por mucho. Hace un tiempo que no veo a Milo tan contento.

-Eso es algo bueno. Deberíamos disfrutar de la ida mientras podamos. No sabemos cuándo vamos a morir. Y cuando lo hagamos no habrá ni Hades ni Apolo que nos resucite. Seguiremos el camino que debimos haber seguido hace cuatro años cuando nos sacrificamos frente al Muro de los Lamentos. Mientras el momento llega, será mejor que disfrutemos de la vida que se nos ha otorgado.

\---------------------------------------------------------

**Notas:**

**¡Chan!**

**Me gusta cómo cada fic me presenta nuevos retos y me hace plantear las cosas de maneras distintas. Esta vez, se me hizo un enredo con la cronología, porque había dicho que habían tardado más de lo que Milo y Shaina, pero después me di cuenta que como lo había escrito en el capítulo anterior no calzaba. Así que me tuve que poner a hacer una cronología, pues también tenía que encajar el asunto con Enyo. Y después arreglé un par de cosas en capítulos anteriores. Ya Hermes no le dice a Athena lo que pasó con Enyalios una semana después de que sucediera, sino un día después. Ya el capítulo está corregido. Si tienen curiosidad, la cronología está en mi página.**

**-Recuerden que el álamo blanco es el árbol consagrado al dios Hades. En las orillas del Aqueronte, en Thesprotia había bancos de estos árboles distribuidos esporádicamente a lo largo del río. Por eso, la ninfa que le da nombre a éste árbol habría de vivir a orillas del Aqueronte.**

**-En la Odisea no se nombra exactamente el Nekromanteion, pero Circe le dice a Odiseo que vaya a través de un bosque consagrado a Perséfone hasta una roca donde confluían los ríos Flegetonte y Cocytos antes de unirse al Aqueronte y descender hasta el Inframundo. Los antiguos griegos creían que en éste templo confluían estos dos ríos en el Aqueronte y descendían al Hades.**

**-El nombre "Estigia" se refiere a dos fuentes de agua infernales. Una es el río que rodeaba el Hades, el río más largo. Se supone que a orillas de éste río estaba Cerbero vigilando que las almas no salieran del Hades, y los vivos no entraran. El otro accidente geográfico es la laguna/ciénaga/pantano que se formaba al desembocar todos los ríos en ella. Aquí estaría el segundo barquero infernal, Phlegyas. Aquí habría, según Estacio en su "Aquileida", sumergido Thetys a Aquiles, buscando extirpar la mortalidad a su hijo, o por lo menos, hacerlo lo más semejante posible a los inmortales volviéndolo invulnerable.**

**El término "sueño estigio" aparece solamente en el mito de Psique. Se dice que Afrodita, furiosa contra la muchacha por haber desobedecido a Eros causando que él la abandonara y entrara en depresión, le dijo que el estrés de cuidarlo le había mermado su belleza y que necesitaba de un poco de la belleza de la reina del Inframundo. La muchacha le obedeció: bajó hasta el Hades y le pidió a Perséfone un poco de su belleza. Ésta le dio tal cosa, pero luego la muchacha pensó que si tomaba parte de dicha belleza para sí, Eros la amaría más. Cuando abrió la caja la sorprendió un sueño estigio que allí había.**

**Ésta terminología a veces es tomada como un eufemismo para la muerte; pero me parece que no debía de serlo en el mito, o Eros no habría sido capaz de despertar a Psique de tal trance. Simplemente es una de tantas alegorías que se pueden desprender de la interpretación de los mitos.**

**-El sermón que le dio Hades a Afrodita resultó catártico de escribir. De vez en cuando uno vierte sus miedos en los escritos. Debería hacerme caso a mí misma :v**

**Los dioses que están relacionados con la muerte en la mitología son Tanathos, Macaria y las Keres. Tanathos es la personificación de la muerte pacífica. Por eso es hermano del Sueño. Macaria es la diosa de la muerte bendita o bienaventurada, una contraparte más benigna si cabe de su esposo (Tanathos) Las Keres eran las encargadas de las muertes violentas, horribles, sangrientas, que sucedían en la guerra, o por asesinato, ya que buscaban la sangre de los moribundos en trances violentos.**

**\- "Pelida" es el patronímico de Aquiles. Aunque la versión más común dice que Paris lo asesinó con un arco desde lejos (lo que concuerda con el carácter cobarde del troyano), los menos dicen que Apolo guió su mano. Otras versiones dicen que el mismo dios, (enfurecido por el saqueo de su templo a manos de los aqueos, y lo sucedido con Criseida y Cassandra, sacerdotisas suyas y la muerte de Héctor, su favorito entre los guerreros troyanos, además de la muerte de Troilo, que sería hijo suyo con Hécuba, que se ocultó en el templo del dios huyendo del acoso de Aquiles, y fue asesinado ahí causando la profanación del templo) tomó la forma de Paris y asesinó él mismo a Aquiles.**

**-Phlegyas (gr. Φλεγύας) era hijo de Ares y rey de los lapitas. Fue padre de los célebres Ixión y Corónide.**

**Cuando Apolo, dolido por el adulterio de Corónide con Isquis, envió a su hermana a matar a la joven, Phlegyas se vengó incendiando el oráculo de Delfos y el dios, enfurecido por el ultraje, lo mató.**

**En la Divina Comedia, Phlegyas pena en los infiernos por su impiedad, siendo el segundo barquero encargado de cruzar las almas a través de la laguna Estigia. A semejanza de la obra de Dante, Kurumada colocó al espectro Phlegyas de Licaón como encargado de ir en una balsa a través de un pantano, con toda seguridad, la Estigia. Tiene el suficiente poder para detener el Dragón Naciente de Shiryu y el Polvo de Diamantes de Hyoga con una mano cada uno, y de quebrar sus armaduras, fortalecidas con sangre divina. Es asesinado por Kanon de Géminis.**

**-Licaón (gr. Λυκάων) era un rey arcadio de la mitología griega. Sacó a su pueblo de sus costumbres salvajes y los civilizó. Pese a eso, él mismo mantenía costumbres salvajes, sacrificando a los extranjeros que venían a la ciudad y comiendo su carne. Al enterarse Zeus, quiso averiguar si aquello era cierto. Enterado de la naturaleza divina de su huésped, cometió un pecado similar al de Tántalo: Cocinó a un niño (con frecuencia uno de sus hijos) y se lo sirvió al dios, que, por supuesto, se dio cuenta. Encolerizado, lo maldijo convirtiéndolo en un ser bestial, mitad hombre mitad lobo: el primer licántropo (la palabra viene de "lykos" ´lobo´ y de "antropos" 'hombre' "hombre lobo") Con el tiempo, se convertiría en un lobo completo.**

**Alusivo al personaje mitológico, el espectro es la Estrella Terrestre del Pecado y la surplice representa a un lobo.**

**\- Cerbero (gr. Κέρβερος) era el perro que guardaba la entrada del Inframundo, la mascota del dios Hades.**

**Era un perro gigante, con tres cabezas, una melena de serpientes, garras de león y por cola tenía también una serpiente.**

**Los autores se dividen el lugar donde este perro guardaba el tránsito del Inframundo. Unos dicen que estaba en el Aqueronte con Caronte, otros que en la otra orilla de la Estigia, con Phlegyas.**

**La relación entre él y su amo es particular y hasta entrañable, ya que se supone que todo can es el reflejo de su dueño, incluso el terrible Cerbero, y su contraparte nórdica, el perro ensangrentado Garm. (Los nombres de ambos canes comparten la misma raíz etimológica 'Ger-', esto es "gruñir")**

**Al ambicioso Euristeo se le ocurrió que quería ver a dicho can así que, como duodécimo trabajo, le ordenó a Heracles que bajara al Inframundo y se lo llevara. El héroe bajó a los Infiernos, y se presentó ante Hades para pedirle su permiso. Es aquí donde el mito se parte en dos versiones:**

**La más común: El dios accedió a que se lo llevara, pero solo si podía hacerlo sin dañarlo. Esto habría sido por miedo a que Heracles dañara al perro.**

**Otros autores (entre ellos Homero) dicen que el dios no quiso permitir que el héroe se llevara a Cerbero, por lo que se desencadenó una lucha entre ambos. Habiendo herido al dios en la espalda con una de sus flechas, aprovechó para llevarse al perro, mientras Hades buscaba aliviarse del dolor. Luego lo devolvería al Hades.**

**Cerbero, como Perséfone, sacaría a flote la parte menos mezquina y terrible del dios del Inframundo.**

**Antes de que se me olvide...los griegos creían en la reencarnación del alma. Para la religión olímpica quizás no fuera estrictamente necesario, pues el alma se degradaba y moría con el tiempo, pero las religiones mistéricas y ciertas corrientes filosóficas, como los platónicos y los pitagóricos, creían que el alma era inmortal y que Perséfone les tejía nuevos cuerpos a ocupar. Por ello las almas beberían del Lete, por la necesidad de olvidar sus vidas pasadas antes de reencarnar de nuevo.** **En la Eneida, cuando Eneas llega a los Elíseos, dice ver las almas de quienes luego serían Julio César y Augusto, esperando para reencarnar.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**¡Un beso grande!**


	17. Cipris

Shaina se despertó despacio al sentir los rayos del Sol sobre su rostro. Se quedó un momento quieta, solo sintiendo la respiración del santo de Escorpio debajo de su cabeza. Otra vez había usado el pecho de él a modo de almohada. Se levantó apoyándose sobre el codo y se quedó mirándolo. Milo se volvió sobre un costado dándole la espalda con un gran suspiro. Shaina cogió los cabellos de él y los peinó suavemente con una mano. Le encantaba lo largo que lo tenía ya, casi rozándole las rodillas y el brillo castaño y lleno de vida que jugaba entre aquellos mechones cuando les daba el astro rey. Como si fuera una tejedora con su huso, enredó los mechones en sus dedos y puso la mano en dirección a la ventana para verlos brillar.  
Cuando sus ojos se posaron el vidrio de la ventana, vio los penetrantes ojos del griego mirándola. Al verse pillado, sonrió solapadamente y se volvió hacia ella.  
-Buenos días,-gruñó, roncamente, besándole la nariz.  
-Hola, dormilón,-le devolvió el saludo ella.  
-Otra vez te dormiste aquí,-hizo notar él.  
-Sí...Es que me da pereza bajar todas esas escaleras de noche,-se justificó.  
Milo sonrió traviesamente.  
-Lo que te gusta es dormir con un hombre, ¿verdad?  
-Y a tí te gusta dormir con una mujer, o me echarías de aquí. No te hagas el inocente.  
-Yo no soy inocente, cariño, todo lo contrario, ronroneó, mordiéndole la oreja.  
La muchacha sintió que el éxtasis empezaba a bailotear entre ambos y la temperatura subía sobremanera. Se levantó con rapidez, envolviendo su cuerpo en la cobija.  
-Ya vengo,-le dijo, viendo que Milo hacia un ademán de atraparla. Éste abortó la intentona y se recostó. Morfeo no tardó en hacer las suyas con él de nuevo.  
Agarrando la cobija con una mano, Shaina se fue a la cocina. Sacó desde detrás del refrigerador la bolsa de manzanas que había comprado el día anterior, y que había escondido para que el santo de Escorpio no las encontrara. Se sentó en la mesa llevando la bolsa y empezó a buscar la fruta más grande. Una vez que la encontró, le dio la vuelta, buscando imperfecciones. La fruta parecía burlarse de aquel examen, mostrando una cáscara roja, lisa y perfecta y un tacto firme sin magulladuras.  
La italiana fue hacia el fregadero y la lavó vigorosamente. Unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre el calendario emborronando la fecha que había señalado el día anterior.

Ocho de noviembre.

Tomó la manzana y se fue hacia el dormitorio tratando de no hacer ruido. Sonrió para sus adentros al verlo dormido. Se subió a la cama cuidando que el mueble no crujiera y solo se quedó mirándolo. Pronto, aquellas cejas rubio oscuro se fruncieron y los ojos se abrieron por segunda vez aquel día. Ella le puso la manzana en frente.

-Χρόνια Πολλά,-le expresó, antes de que abriera la boca. Milo cogió la manzana con un brillo tierno en los ojos.  
-Te acordaste,-expresó solamente.  
-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?,-se sorprendió ella.-Es tu cumpleaños.  
Él sonrió, mientras ponía la manzana en la mesa de noche y se metía entre las piernas del santo femenino, besándola con ganas. Ella las abrió y lo recibió con la misma ansia de siempre.

Mientras, en el templo de Leo, Aiolia miraba al gato con cautela. El felino le devolvía la mirada debajo de la cama.  
-¡Marin, tu gato no me hace caso!,-la llamó.-Se me tira a arañar...gato malcriado,-susurró mirándolo con antipatía.  
-¡Déjalo, entonces! Ya comerá cuando le dé la gana,-la oyó desde la cocina.  
-¿No tienes planeado nada hoy?,-le preguntó, sentándose a la mesa.  
-No, ¿por qué?  
-Hoy cumple años el bicho. Supongo que entre todos planearemos algo.  
-¿Conque hoy cumple años Milo? Así que para eso eran aquel montón de manzanas que Shaina compró ayer. De seguro quiere hacerle una tarta o algo así,-cayó en la cuenta el santo femenino.  
-No sé, supongo. De seguro van a hacer un picnic por algún lugar. Sería una buena excusa para estar todos juntos. Hace mucho que no hacemos algo así.  
-Sería bonito, pero no creo que el maestro los vaya a dejar salir, visto el estado de alerta en el que está el Santuario.  
Él arqueó una ceja.  
-Por supuesto que no, mujer. ¿Cómo crees? Aquí hay terreno de sobra para una fiesta, no es necesario salir.  
-A ver si adivino, ¿la idea fue tuya?  
-Pues no,-contestó, muy pagado de sí mismo.-Dohko lo sugirió hace días.  
-¿Dohko?  
-Sí. Mi hermano y Kanon le siguieron la corriente. Como Milo no estaba, pensaron en hacerlo como una sorpresa. Y como Camus tampoco estaba le preguntaron a Kanon, que se quiso sumar a la fiesta. Como si no fuéramos a incluirlo, de todas maneras.  
-¿Y dónde van a hacer el jolgorio? Si no piensan salir de aquí los lugares se reducen. Si lo van a hacer en el bosque podrían molestar a la Gorgona. No creo que sea buena idea, podría ocurrir cualquier desgracia.  
-¿Y tú qué crees, que vamos a ir a hacer el jolgorio justo en las narices de Medusa? ¡Por Hades, mujer! No seas tan pesimista.  
-Yo no voy, te lo advierto.  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que vayas? Será una jornada exclusivamente para hombres. A no ser, claro, que Milo insista en llevar a Shaina.  
Marin hizo un puchero detrás de la máscara.  
-¿Qué, quieres ir?,-sospechó Aiolia.-Si quieres te llevo.  
-No. Ya encontraré algo que hacer no molestes.  
-Vete con Shaina a comprar lencería sexy.  
Ella se río.  
-¡Eso quisieras, gato pervertido!  
-Yo decía para Shaina. Milo es el cumpleañero, no yo.  
-Ni quién te crea, Aiolia,-lo retó ella, señalándolo con el dedo.  
-¿Qué? Yo solo decía.  
-Sí, claro,-receló Marin, sonriendo detrás de la máscara.  
-Que sí, mujer,-insistió él.  
-Bueno ya, come,-le puso el plato enfrente.

Mientras, Mu examinaba concienzudamente el cloth de Piscis. A primera vista no parecía que le pasara nada malo, pero como decía Afrodita, había algo que parecía no estar bien con el cloth y éste parecía llorar.  
El santo de Aries suspiró, cansado. Había estado toda la noche sentado en frente de la armadura tratando de averiguar qué sucedía con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Mu?,-oyó la voz de su maestro, al que había mandado a llamar.  
-Necesito su ayuda, maestro.  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede, muchacho?,-se preocupó al ver las ojeras lilas que cubrían el espacio bajo los ojos de su discípulo.  
-Ayer Camus me dijo que Afrodita se había caído a la Estigia. Cuando le pregunté a él, me dijo que Phlegyas lo había empujado y que estaba muy preocupado por la armadura, porque la sentía distinta. En efecto hay algo que no está bien, pero no sé qué es, ni como repararlo.

Shion entendió. Tocó el cloth con la mano, como si fuera un enfermo. El llanto de Piscis fue más perceptible ahora.

-Se está muriendo,-comprendió.-Sí la exposición prolongada al agua de la Estigia puede llegar a tener un efecto mortal sobre los hombres, no me sorprendería que tuviera ése mismo efecto en las cloths que no pertenezcan al ejército de Hades. Probablemente, necesitemos limpiarla de la mancha que la ha enfermado.

-¿Y eso cómo lo evitamos? ¿Con la sangre de Afro?

-No. Necesitamos la sangre de un dios. De un dios que represente lo opuesto a Hades y sea lo bastante poderoso como para igualar su poder. Estás pensando en el Afrodita que no es, pequeño.

Mu abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa.  
-¿Cipris?  
-Por supuesto. Ella es la diosa de la fecundidad, la potencia generadora de la vida.  
-Pero Hades también representa eso, ¿o no?  
-Sí, pero no del mismo modo que Afrodita. La fecundidad de la tierra no la produce Hades, simplemente guarda lo que está bajo la tierra y lo hace surgir. Pero para que la tierra produzca debe ser fecunda. Hades el dios de los muertos, el emperador del Inframundo, representa la muerte más que la vida.

-¿Y Afro? ¿Eso no tendrá consecuencias para él también?  
-Si Hades intervino a tiempo, no creo que el asunto pase a mayores. Desafortunadamente, no será así para el cloth, pues no sabemos desde hace cuánto se enfermó exactamente. Lo mejor es que hablemos con la señorita Athena de inmediato. Si el cloth muere, podemos revivirlo, pero será mejor que no lo dejemos llegar allí.

-Esto es frustrante,-se quejó el ariano, suspirando.  
-Vete a dormir, muchacho. Lo necesitas.  
-No, yo prefiero quedarme aquí...  
-Mu,-el tono de la voz de Shion cambió a uno más demandante,-Vete a dormir. Es una orden.  
Al menor no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a su maestro. Pese a su reticencia, estaba tan cansado que apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se quedó dormido, sin siquiera quitarse la ropa.

Mientras, el sacerdote llamó a su señora, sin más tardanza. La diosa se presentó en el templo de Aries al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué sucede, Shion? ¿Por qué me has llamado?

-Afrodita se cayó a la laguna Estigia,-resumió.-Eso ha afectado al cloth, que está enfermo. Necesitamos quitarle esa mácula o será demasiado tarde. Pero como no podemos hacerlo con cualquier cosa, necesitamos la sangre de un dios que represente lo opuesto al Hades y sus habitantes.  
-Necesitas de la sangre de Cipris.-resumió ella.-Está bien, yo se lo diré. La traeré aquí lo más pronto que pueda.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, salió del Santuario, con rumbo a la dulce Chipre, donde sabía que estaba la diosa ahora, junto con el belicoso Ares. No se detuvo ante la fecunda biodiversidad de aquella parte de la isla. Tan solo dirigía sus pasos hacia el palacio, oculto a las miradas de los mortales, donde habitaba la hija de Urano.  
Fue Eros, de aguda visión, el primero que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Palas y salió a su encuentro para ver qué quería.  
-Te saludo, ¡oh virgen Tritogenia! Me complace tu visita a esta la casa de mi madre, la áurea Afrodita. Pero me intriga el motivo de tu visita, pues ni tú ni la casta Ártemis frecuentan estos parajes a menudo. Cuéntame, pues, qué es lo que te hizo torcer tus pies hasta aquí.

-Necesito, joven Eleuterio, hablar con tu madre, la diosa de Citera. Es de extrema importancia que lo haga.

Así dijo. Sin preguntar más, Eros la condujo hasta el salón principal de aquella morada. Las ninfas estaban agrupadas aquí y allá, tejiendo o entrelazando guirnaldas. Un par atendían a la diosa, refrescándola.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, joven Athena?,-despidió a las ninfas con un ademán.- ¿Acaso es por causa de Enyo?  
-Otro es el asunto que me trae aquí, pero es igual de molestoso. No quisiera pedírtelo, pero es menester hacerlo.  
-Dímelo pues. ¿En qué puedo serte útil?,-preguntó Afrodita, intrigada.  
-Queriendo una barrera que resguardara dignamente la égida de mi hermana, envié a dos de mis santos de oro al Inframundo para que buscarán el adamantio, mineral fuerte e irrompible. Pero los espectros de Hades hicieron de las suyas de nuevo y uno de ellos tiró a uno de mis santos a la Estigia. Eso, como sabes, es peligroso para los mortales. Gracias a la pronta intervención de Hades no habrá consecuencias para él. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo del cloth, que ha quedado con una mácula mortal que lo aniquila poco a poco. Para evitarlo, se necesita de la sangre de un dios. Pero no puede ser la de cualquier deidad; debe ser la de una que sea opuesta al Hades y a lo que representa. Debe ser tu sangre, Afrodita.

La esposa de Hefestos frunció el ceño, mientras se levantaba. El recuerdo de la herida que le había hecho Diomedes regresó y la hizo rechinar los dientes.

-A ver si entendí. Tú quieres que yo permita que un mortal hiera mi cuerpo para derramar mi sangre sobre uno de tus cloths. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Palas entendió de inmediato que pisaba terreno espinoso y se puso en guardia. Asintió en silencio.

-Sabes bien la aversión que tengo a éste tipo de asuntos. Sabes que no me gusta que mi cuerpo sea afeado en modo alguno. Sabes que odio derramar mi sangre. ¿Y aún así tienes el descaro de pedirme que me deje herir?

-Sé bien tu sentir en éste asunto. Sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo no es de tu agrado. Pero es la última opción que tengo. Créeme que no acudiría a tí de no ser así. Podríamos dejar que la armadura muriera y luego resucitarla, pero tengo la impresión que esta vez no podríamos revivirla. Te lo suplico, ayúdame.  
-Hay otras deidades que pueden ayudarte con esto, Athena. Diles a ellos.  
-¿Entonces vas a dejar que tu preferido se quede sin lo que más aprecia en éste mundo?  
-¿De qué hablas?,-se extrañó.  
-Es de mi santo de Piscis de quién te hablo, Afrodita. Tú me dijiste una vez que lo querías mucho. ¿Fue mentira lo que dijiste? Él te admira mucho, y está sumamente orgulloso de representar a Piscis. Incluso comparte tu nombre, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá si le digo que no quisiste ayudar a que recuperara su cloth? ¿Ni siquiera lo harías por él?  
-Eso ya es capricho tuyo, Athena. Velas demasiado por esos mortales.  
-Si lo hicieras, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Cytherea arqueó una ceja.

-¿Ahora quieres halagarme, Athena? No, no funcionará. ¿Acaso has olvidado que fuiste tú la que aconsejó al impío Tidida que me hiriese en el sitio de Ilión? Vete de aquí, descarada.

La diosa se echó a sus pies y le rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.  
-Te lo suplico, por mi padre Zeus. Ayúdame. Después lo que pidas a cambio trataré de dártelo. Pero por favor, ayúdame esta vez.

-Está bien,-cedió.-Te ayudaré. Pero a cambio quiero que me prestes a Afrodita para que esté aquí conmigo por un tiempo.  
-¿Lo mantendrás alejado de Ares? Sé lo celoso que es en lo tocante a otros hombres. Tú sientes lo mismo acerca de él. No quisiera ser la causante de más desgracias.  
-No te preocupes. No lo quiero para eso, ya tengo esa necesidad cubierta, pero lo mantendré alejado del Androfontes si tanto te preocupa.

Se levantó y la siguió sin más palabras.

Ambas llegaron al Santuario cuando el Sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Shion levantó la vista al oír los pasos de ambas y se inclinó respetuosamente.

-Por aquí, mi señora,-le indicó respetuosamente a la hija de Urano. La guió hasta el taller, cerca del cloth. La diosa sintió las vibraciones estigias que emanaba el cloth y percibió su llanto. Posó una mano sobre la armadura acariciándola.  
Luego se volvió hacia el sacerdote. Shion la esperaba tranquilamente, esperando que le presentara los brazos.  
-¿Qué vas a hacer?,-preguntó Athena.- ¿La cortarás con cosmos?  
-Yo no soy tan fino como Mu,-contestó, mientras sacaba un pequeño cuchillo.-A ver, señora, présteme sus brazos, le indicó.  
Afrodita le tendió los brazos a Shion. Éste cogió ambos a la altura de las muñecas e hizo dos cortes precisos, de experto. Seguidamente le volvió las muñecas rápidamente hacia abajo. El cloth se tiñó de rojo. La deidad gimió, adolorida.

-Así es. Ahora, mantened los brazos así. Yo os indicaré cuando podéis retirarlos.

La diosa de la guerra salió del templo. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, casi percibiendo como se iba poniendo más tormentoso, presagiando una funesta aparición. Oyó claramente el gemido de Afrodita. Empuñó a Nike con más fuerza.

Un poderoso trueno se dejó escuchar, acompañado por el espeluznante resplandor de un rayo. Cuando se extinguió pudo ver la figura terrible de su hermano delante suyo.

-Ares...  
-¿¡Qué le has hecho a Afrodita, Palas!?-vociferó él, furioso, caminando hacia ella con el ímpetu de un toro embravecido y deteniéndose a un centímetro de su rostro. Le bloqueó a Nike con una mano.-He sentido su dolor, así que no te atrevas a negarlo,-la amenazó.  
-Necesitaba de su ayuda para restaurar una de las armaduras a mi servicio. Ningún dios hay en el Olimpo que contrarreste los efectos de la Estigia como Cytherea.  
-¿Por qué su sangre?,-contestó entre dientes, con la respiración pesada por la furia.  
-Porque eso era lo que necesitaba. No debes preocuparte, nada grave le sucederá.  
-Quiero verla,-exigió, avanzando hacia el templo. Ella le bloqueó el paso. Rechinó las muelas con frustración.-Déjame pasar,-gruñó.  
-No, no puedes. Espera a que todo termine,-ella también le bloqueó la lanza con una mano, sabedora de que si no lo hacía, podría derribarla.  
-Tranquilo,-le dijo.-Tranquilo.

La expresión de él cambió. Pese a que sus rasgos seguían endurecidos por la ira, sus ojos brillaban ansiosos y preocupados. Su respiración seguía irregular, y sentía su sangre rugirle en las venas. Empujó la lanza para tratar de quitar la mano de Palas sobre ella. La diosa apretó con más fuerza, sin vacilar. El dios gruñó con frustración.

Dentro del taller, Afrodita también sintió el estado de ánimo revuelto del dios. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo ademán de quitar los brazos. Shion se lo impidió.

-¡Mu!,-llamó con voz autoritaria. El discípulo apareció en menos de un segundo, con el cabello aún revuelto.

-¿Qué sucede, maestro?

-Ve a ver qué sucede afuera,-le ordenó.

El santo de Aries obedeció. Cuando estuvo cerca de la entrada vio a la diosa bloqueando el paso y percibió el cosmos del dios. Tragó saliva y salió a ver qué pasaba.

-Señorita Athena, ¿qué es lo que sucede?  
-Vuelve adentro, Mu,-le ordenó ella sin mirarlo.-Todo está bajo control.  
-Pero...,-dudó, observando a Ares con recelo.  
-Mu vuelve adentro,-repitió ella con firmeza,-Todo está bien.

Éste optó por obedecer. Volvió adentro y entró al taller.

La diosa volvió a verlo inmediatamente, con ansia.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?,-le preguntó. Shion levantó la vista, mientras retiraba los brazos de la diosa y cerraba las heridas con su cosmos. Afrodita suspiró, cansada y se dejó caer sobre la silla, jadeando.

-Ares está ahí afuera,-comentó, con cautela.-La señorita lo tiene todo controlado.  
-Está bien. Dile que entre. Mientras, yo la llevaré a que descanse,-comentó, extendiéndole la mano a Afrodita. La diosa la tomó y se levantó con vacilación.

Salieron los tres juntos. El sacerdote cogió un almohadón de los grandes y lo puso por encima del respaldar del sofá. A continuación, ayudó a Cipris a tenderse y la cobijó con una manta.

-Gracias, mi señora,-le agradeció.-Ella sonrió con debilidad y asintió.

Mientras, el santo de Aries volvió a salir.

-¿Qué sucede, Mu?,-le preguntó.- ¿Cómo está Afrodita?  
-Ya todo pasó. Ahora está descansando.

Athena soltó por fin la lanza y se hizo a un lado. Le indicó a Ares que la siguiera, mientras deshacía con suavidad el agarre de su mano en torno a Nike. Lo dejó con Afrodita y ella se fue a hablar con Shion.

-¿Ya está?,-¿No necesita nada más?  
-Solo tiempo,-afirmó él.-Me la llevaré y se la daré a Afrodita cuando termine.  
-Mu, ¿tienes idea de dónde están los dorados? Ninguno está en su templo, excepto Milo,-le preguntó la diosa.  
-Dohko inventó hacer un picnic allá atrás para celebrar el cumpleaños de Milo.-informó con presteza.-Así que supongo que todos están atrás. Excepto Milo, por obvias razones.  
-Bien. Diles que no hagan mucho alboroto,-le recomendó, ya sabiendo de antemano como se ponían cuando estaban juntos.-Cuando terminen, dile a Afrodita que suba. Quiero hablar con él.  
-Sí, señorita.

La diosa dejó a los dos arianos y se acercó al sofá con cautela. Aunque la escena que encontró ya la esperaba, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por lo que veía.

Ares se había arreglado para colocar su cuerpo debajo del de la diosa, sirviéndole de colchón. Tenía la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho y la acariciaba con ternura, mientras le apartaba los mechones sudorosos de la pálida frente. El semblante de ella reflejaba paz y tranquilidad, casi como si se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola.

-Oye,-le susurró con cuidado. Él volvió la cabeza de repente, con una mirada aterradora,-¿No quieres llevarla arriba? Así ella podrá descansar mejor.  
-Me dijo que quiere a tu santo de Piscis con ella un tiempo,-siseó, sin dejar de acariciarle la frente. Athena sintió los celos burbujeando detrás de aquella calma aparente.  
-No tienes porqué ponerte celoso,-le dijo.-Sabes que ella te ama solo a tí.  
-No puedes pedirme que no sienta celos, Athena. Mientras ella no me dé motivos para ponerme más celoso, me mantendré al margen. No me interesa tu santo, pero de todas formas...  
-No hagas algo drástico como hiciste con Adonis. Es lo único que te pido. Es el trato que hicimos ella y yo, y me prometió manteneros alejados. Me dijo que no lo ocupaba para eso.  
Él esbozó una sonrisa macabra.  
-No te prometo nada. Pero si realmente ella no quiere que dañe a ese mortal…  
-No lo harás por mí, eso es obvio. Hazlo por Afrodita. Eso es lo que ella quiere.  
-No. Eso es lo que tú quieres, Palas.  
-¡Ares!

Él acentuó la sonrisa hasta que se volvió una mueca sádica.

-Haré lo que me plazca,-determinó.-Y quizás me apetezca abrirle las tripas. No sé...  
-Eres un caso perdido,-se quejó ella.- ¿Vas a subirla?  
-No. Voy a llevármela. No confío en tus santos.  
-No la muevas mucho,-le recomendó, hastiada, mientras les daba la espalda. Cuando se volvió, no quedaba más que el sofá vacío.

Se sentó en el mismo mientras se mordía el labio con preocupación.  
Llevaba unos minutos así hasta que vio venir hacia ella al santo de Piscis.

-¿Y lo de Milo?,-preguntó.

-Lo harán en Escorpio. Parece que va a llover. ¿Quería verme, señorita? Mu dijo que era urgente.  
-Mira, para recuperar tu armadura del asuntito con la Estigia, tuve que pedirle parte de su sangre a Cipris. Ya sabes cómo es de vanidosa, así que quiere que vayas a estar con ella por un tiempo, como pago. Pensaba enviarte mañana en la mañana.  
-Sí, señorita, como diga,-aceptó sin rechistar.-Será un honor.  
-Aléjate de Ares,-le recomendó.-Solo la idea lo ha puesto celoso y no se le va a quitar fácilmente. No quisiera que te hiciera daño. Él también quiere desquitarse conmigo por haber lastimado a Afrodita, así que puede querer hacerte daño.  
-Sí, señorita. Como diga,-aceptó él.

-¿Así que van a montarlo todo en Escorpio?

-Sí.

-¿Milo ya sabe?

-Supongo. No podemos hacerlo en su templo sin que se dé cuenta.

-Bien. Talvez me pase más tarde. No hagan mucho alboroto, por favor.

-Sí, señorita.

Se desvió hacia el bosque pensando en ayudar a sus compañeros a trasladar las cosas. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando sintió un cosmos agresivo y poderoso manifestarse entre los árboles. No lo pensó dos veces y materializó una rosa negra que envió directamente hacia la fuente de aquel cosmos.

Oyó pasos y se puso en guardia. Su mano aferró otra rosa, roja, en un ademán defensivo.

La figura del dios de la guerra se recortó contra los árboles. Tenía la rosa negra agarrada por el tallo y la observaba interesado. Afrodita tragó saliva y bajó la mano rápidamente.

-Interesante flor la rosa, ¿no crees, Piscis? Tan bella, pero también tan peligrosa,-pasó los dedos por las espinas.Y también tan frágil,-y estrujó la rosa, que cayó hasta el suelo deshojada.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?,-preguntó desconcertado.

-Voy a decírtelo solo una vez, ¿me oyes?

-Dígame,-contestó, ya previendo por donde iban los tiros, recordando las palabras de Athena. Podía notar los celos detrás de aquella impasibilidad.

-No puedo evitar que Afrodita te quiera a su lado como pago por el daño que se le hizo. Si eso es lo que ella quiere, lo aceptaré. Pero si me entero que le tocaste un solo cabello, te arrancaré las tripas y te ahorcaré con ellas, ¿oíste?,-siseó acercándole la cara a un palmo con una expresión feroz.

Afrodita sintió que un escalofrío bajarle por el espinazo, pero no perdió la compostura.

-No tenéis de que preocuparos. Sé perfectamente que ella está fuera de mi alcance, y no me atrevería a exacerbar vuestros celos intentando una aproximación que probablemente resultará fallida. El amor que ella siente os pertenece, siempre lo ha hecho.

Ares entrecerró los ojos con recelo.

-¿Qué motivo podríais tener para no creer en lo que os digo, señor?

-Que ni tú ni yo tenemos control sobre lo que ella decida.

-No deberíais sentiros amenazado por un simple mortal.

-No trates de aplicarme tu psicología barata, ¿oyes? Simplemente, no te le acerques a Cytherea más de lo necesario, ¿me oyes? Podrías tener razón, no puedo evitar los celos, pero Palas tiene razón, será mejor que te alejes de mí. Quizás así evites terminar en pedazos.

El santo de Piscis tragó en seco.

El dios lo cogió por la muñeca y le arrancó la rosa roja de la mano.

-No me importaría hacerte trizas, hasta me daría placer y una excusa para pelearme con mi hermana, a la que no aprecio precisamente. Pero hasta yo me canso de los problemas. No quiero más por ahora. Así que podríamos decir que estás de suerte,-se burló, mientras desaparecía.

El santo de Piscis exhaló mientras sentía que las piernas se le ponían de gelatina. Se apoyó en el árbol temblando.

-Básicamente me ha dicho que no me hace nada porque no le da la gana,-balbuceó a los árboles.-Qué suerte, ¿no?

-Yo que tú no me quejaría, mojarra,-le contestó el santo de Cáncer, mirándolo desde arriba-Como tú has dicho es una suerte. ¿Para qué vas a preocuparte de lo que pueda hacerte si todavía no te lo hace?

Afrodita miró hacia arriba.

-Simplemente me quiere en una posición donde pueda causarme miedo. Utiliza sus celos como excusa para amedrentarme, no creo que esté celoso de verdad.

\- ¿Entonces porque no está celoso vas a ir y te le vas a arrimar a esa diosa? Después no te quejes si te hacen pedacitos.

-No seas idiota, no voy a hacer eso,-reprobó rodando los ojos.-Solo voy a hacerle caso. No sería prudente de mi parte ir buscando problemas y lo sabes.

-Yo de ti voy y aprovecho.

-Death…

-Era broma,-se defendió.-Obvio no puedes hacer eso. Se le salían los celos por todos los poros. Acabarías en una zanja, abierto en canal,-comentó, aludiendo al desgraciado Adonis.

El sueco suspiró.

-Solo espero que no suceda nada malo en mi ausencia.

-Deja de preocuparte, muchacho. Te van a salir arrugas. Además, es una oportunidad para estar más cerca de tu adorada Afrodita, ¿o no?

-SSsh, no digas eso,-volvió la cabeza nerviosamente a los lados.

La estruendosa risa del cuarto guardián se dejó oír.

-¿Ves? Ya te dio miedo el lobo feroz.

-Por supuesto que me da miedo. ¿Qué te crees?

-¿Quieres acompañarme al pueblo antes de ir a lo de Milo?,-preguntó con sorna.

-¿Por qué?,-preguntó con recelo.

-Para que te folles a alguien y se te quite el mal genio, ¿para qué más?-se rio.

-Por Athena, Death Mask,-comentó, rodando los ojos.

-No, ya hablando en serio, Dohko me envió a comprar unas cosas para la fiesta. ¿Vienes o no?

-Ya voy. No más bromas sexuales, por favor.

El santo de Cáncer lo abrazó fraternalmente por los hombros.

-Prometido. No más bromas subidas de tono.-se pasó un dedo por la boca simulando que cerraba una cremallera.

La diosa se despertó de repente entre plumas y cobertores. Se levantó despacio, recordando vagamente lo sucedido hace solo unas horas.

-¿Ya despertaste?-oyó una voz masculina que reconoció inmediatamente.

Se volvió ansiosa hacia la puerta, posando los ojos en el hijo de Hera. Él se metió en la cama con ella.

-¿No estuviste haciendo escenas en el Santuario, o sí?,-quiso asegurarse.

Ares hizo una mueca de inocencia.

-¿Yo? No, querida.

-O sea que sí lo has hecho. ¿Qué hago contigo?, suspiró, mientras buscaba su pecho para recostarse.

-No lo sé. Quizás explicarme porqué accediste a ayudar a Athena en algo como esto. Me volviste loco, mujer.

-No tenías que bajar a hacer una escena, no era necesario hacerlo. Lamento preocuparte,-le acarició el rostro.-Solo mi sangre contrarresta los efectos de la Estigia y prometimos ayudar a Athena con el asunto de Enyo. No podía negarme.

Él la miró de reojo.

-¿No vas a empezar a jugar entre bandos o sí?,-se preocupó ella.-Ya perdiste un hijo por esto.

-No me malinterpretes. No tengo deseos de suscitar problema alguno ahora mismo. Pero no puedo evitar ser como soy.

-¿No pudiste evitar asustar al santo de Piscis, verdad?

Él gruñó.

-Amor ya te lo he dicho, no necesitas estar celoso. No voy a volver a hacer lo que hice con el chipriota.

-Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar celarte, eres hermosa. Y te amo. Además, disfruto de asustar a los demás.

-Eres terrible,-afirmó jocosamente.-Compórtate, por favor. Le prometí a Athena que lo mantendría alejado de ti. No necesitas de celos para llamar mi atención.

-Como digas, mi reina. Si ése es tu deseo, no lo molestaré…demasiado.

Afrodita se río, mientras le besaba la frente y se quedaba abrazada a él. Le echó los brazos al cuello y se quedó viendo aquellos ojos, negros que brillaban con cierto sadismo.

Ares le levantó la barbilla y la besó con ferocidad. Ella se rio más y lo sujetó contra el colchón.

-Tú de aquí no sales,-le advirtió, coqueta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, ya me traumé con esta parejita. Qué caray…
> 
> \- Afrodita es la diosa que representa la pulsión generadora de la vida, por ser una diosa de la fecundidad, pues ciertamente si el ambiente es infecundo no hay manera que produzca nada. Por eso que se la empareje con Ares no es tan extraño, pues él representa en muchas formas la muerte. Ya saben, los opuestos se atraen. Hades de igual manera es un dios que aunque representa la riqueza bajo el suelo, no hace brotar él esas cosas y por supuesto, está mucho más ligado a los muertos.
> 
> La diosa es muy vanidosa y rencorosa, no olvida fácilmente y puede hacer mucho daño si le place. Pero también está su aspecto como madre que equilibra las cosas y la hace salvarse de ser catalogada de una histérica como Hera xD Y si Diomedes (Tidida 'Hijo de Tideo') se salvó de las represalias de Ares, no se salvó de las de Afrodita, que nunca le perdonó haberla herido.
> 
> Como sabrán (o quizás no) Adonis era un príncipe chipriota que fue amado por Afrodita. Como sabemos, murió Debido a un accidente de caza, al ser corneado por un jabalí en la ingle. Unos dicen que fue enviado por Ártemis. La diosa se habría vengado así de la muerte de Hipólito, un hijo de Teseo, favorito suyo, cuya muerte fue causada por Afrodita.
> 
> La otra versión dice que el jabalí era el dios Ares, que, celoso del joven, habría intentado quitarlo de en medio.
> 
> Ya ven, Afro salió con God Cloth "de gratis" xD Ahora va a tener que cuidarse de Ares, que a la mínima es capaz de despellejarlo.
> 
> \- Milongas de cumpleaños el 08/11 :3 Le dieron premio y le tocó fiesta :v Que lo disfrute mientras pueda :v
> 
> ¡Gracias por el comentario!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	18. The Mirror and the Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le yo pensando en hacer loqueras :3
> 
> Este capítulo es casi que de "relleno" diría yo :v

La diosa se despertó cuando la Aurora apenas le daba espacio a su hermano en los cielos. Se volvió en la cama y se encontró con que su pareja tampoco se había levantado todavía. Se sentó con cuidado, tratando de no mover el colchón y empezó a trazar las líneas de los músculos de aquella espalda con el dedo. Al rato dejó de hacerlo y simplemente se volvió a recostar, mientras miraba la masculina espalda subir y bajar al compás de la respiración. No reaccionó ni siquiera cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
-Adelante,-dijo solamente.  
No se sorprendió al ver qué era el dios herrero. Hefestos le dirigió una breve mirada al dormido Ares.

-Toma,-le dijo a su mujer.-El brazalete que me encargaste.  
-Gracias,-expresó, con sinceridad, mientras lo cogía, examinándolo. La estructura era muy simple para ser destinado aquello a un dios.  
-¿Para qué quieres eso?,-preguntó con curiosidad.-Está claro que no es para dárselo a mi hermano,-comentó.  
-Lo quiero para destinarlo al santo de Athena que vendrá aquí. Esto lo ayudará a camuflarse entre los demás que viven aquí y lo librará de represalias que pudieran darse en su contra.  
-¿No has sabido nada de Enyo, o sí?,-le preguntó.  
-Por lo que sé, sigue encerrada. Pero ya no tardará mucho así y eso me preocupa, porque volverá peor que nunca.  
-Bueno, yo tengo que bajar hoy al Santuario, así que probablemente esté afuera todo el día. Espero que nadie más me necesite.  
-Está bien. Gracias por avisar.  
-No hay problema,-cerró la puerta tras de sí.  
Cytherea empezó a juguetear con el brazalete, pasándolo de una mano a otra. Después se recostó de nuevo sobre las suaves almohadas. Hizo un puchero. No tenía ganas de levantarse aquel día.  
Pronto, el dios que tenía al lado despertó por fin.  
Bostezó sin reparo y volvió la cabeza a un lado. Sonrió al ver a Afrodita despierta. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se apoyó sobre los brazos doblados.

-Buenos días, dormilón,-lo saludó.  
-Buenos días, hermosa,-le devolvió el saludo. Se volvió sobre la espalda, mientras resoplaba.-No quiero dejar hoy el lecho.  
-Yo tampoco quisiera eso. Debo hacerlo, sin embargo. No sé si llegará pronto Athena con su santo de Piscis.  
-Recíbelos aquí,-le sugirió, mientras le besaba el cuello.-No tienes porqué levantarte.  
-¿Y qué hago contigo?,-reprobó ella.  
Sintió el aliento del dios golpearle el cuello y casi pudo ver la sonrisa que se había formado en aquellos labios crueles.  
-Prometo comportarme, mamá,-le aseguró.  
-Ares...  
-De verdad. Lo prometo por mi padre,-juró.  
-Está bien,-expresó ella.-Mira que lo estás prometiendo. Después no quiero que hagas nada malo.  
Él colocó la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Afrodita, como un lobezno indefenso que busca la protección de su madre. En esa posición estaba cuando vio el brazalete entre las sábanas. Trepó con rapidez y lo raptó de la cama antes de que Afrodita pudiera detenerlo.

-¿Qué es esto?,-le preguntó con sospecha.  
-Es un brazalete que quiero darle al santo de Piscis para protegerlo de represalias.  
El chasquido en las mandíbulas de Ares fue más que audible.  
Afrodita se rio. Aquello ofuscó más al dios.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-escupió entre dientes.  
-Tus celos, eso es lo gracioso. Ya te he dicho que no necesitas celarme en esta ocasión.  
-Sabes bien por qué te celo. No deberías reírte, cariño,-el eco de un gruñido retumbó en su pecho.  
-Tranquilo, querido.-lo tumbó sobre el colchón y se sentó sobre su vientre.-Me preocuparía si no me celaras. Hasta Hefestos lo hizo una vez.  
-¿Para qué quieres al santo de Piscis?  
-Ya te enterarás, ¿no? Me pediste que lo recibiera aquí, así que eso haré.-lo besó.  
Él jadeó y ancló las manos en sus caderas, empezando a sentir el deseo burbujear en su sangre.  
-Vaya, alguien se levantó travieso hoy,-festejó ella, siendo capaz de sentir el deseo en el cuerpo del dios de la guerra.- ¿Quieres que nos unamos ahora?  
-Por favor,-pidió él. El ansia le entrecortó la voz.  
-Vaya, vaya. Parece que Morfeo jugó mucho contigo anoche,-comentó, pasando una uña por el contorno de los pectorales del dios, juguetonamente. Sonrió cuando vio como el torso de él se elevaba en respuesta.  
Se tendió sobre la cama y dejó que Ares se echara sobre ella. A continuación, sintió aquellos labios sobre los suyos, mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de su amado con lentitud hasta llegar a las nalgas. Justo cuando estaba a punto de empujarlo hacia abajo, oyó que tocaban a la puerta.

-¿Quién?-llamó, algo frustrada.  
-Mi señora...la buscan.-la voz tímida de una ninfa se dejó oír a través de la puerta.  
-Ahora no. Estoy ocupada. Más tarde.  
-Pero mi señora...me dicen que es urgente,-la voz de la ninfa se tiñó de nervios.  
-¿Qué es tan urgente como para no dejarme postergarlo si me place?,-inquirió, con la molestia cada vez más presente en su voz.  
-Se trata de Athena...  
-Lo arruina todo,-escupió Ares, molesto, mientras se acostaba en la cama y le daba la espalda a la puerta.  
La risa cristalina de Cipris se dejó escuchar.

-Está bien,-inquirió, mientras se levantaba y se cubría la desnudez con un manto. Corrió el dosel de la cama, ocultando al dios.-Dile que pase.

Se sentó en el tocador y empezó a cepillarse el cabello pelirrojo. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la diosa de la guerra. Detrás de ella se recortó la silueta del santo de Piscis.

-Buenos días, querida. Llegas pronto.  
-Pensé que sería buena idea llegar más temprano. ¿No interrumpo nada, o sí?  
-No, no, nada,-la tranquilizó.-Bien, veo que has traído a tu santo de Piscis como te lo pedí. Bien.

Afrodita se inclinó respetuosamente ante la diosa.

-Es un honor estar frente a vos, señora,-le cogió las muñecas y se las besó.-Lamento que hayáis tenido que verter vuestra preciosa sangre por causa de mis torpezas. Me disculpo por eso.  
-No hay porqué lamentarse,-comentó.-Ya todo ha pasado y no hubo consecuencias nefastas por ello.  
El sueco inclinó la cabeza en señal de acatamiento.  
-Supongo que al menos me harás saber por qué lo quieres aquí. Ya que no es para que te caliente el lecho, por algo ha de ser.  
-Supones bien, querida. Bien, el asunto es este: Quiero que tu santo de Piscis sea guardaespaldas de mis hijos.  
-¿Cómo?,-se sorprendió Athena.- ¿Has hablado con Ares acerca de ello?  
-No, pero creo que entenderá. No quiero que mis hijos sufran la suerte que sufrió Enyalios, no quiero que él pierda a más vástagos.  
-¿Me ibas a pedir ayuda a ese respecto de todas formas, verdad?,-adivinó la virgen Tritogenia.  
-Tus santos son conocidos entre los inmortales por su poder, Athena. Estoy segura que uno solo bastará.  
-¿Cuáles de tus hijos? ¿Enyo ya ha dado señales de vida?  
-La asoladora de ciudades sigue sin dar señales de vida. Pero ya no puede tardar mucho en volver, y lo hará peor que nunca. Cuando lo haga, me temo que Eros y Harmonia estarán en peligro de nuevo. No puedo permitirlo.  
-Comprendo que esté detrás de Eros. ¿Pero por qué Harmonia? Esa niña no es peligro para ella, al menos no parece serlo.  
-Harmonia es mi única hija, a la que más quiero, y la que más se parece a mí. Pero tiene los ojos de su padre. Enyo la odia por ello. Me amenazó con lastimarla si yo me interponía en su camino, pero yo no puedo dejarla salirse con la suya, no puedo. Y si le hace algo a mi niña...,-sus manos temblaron sobre su regazo.  
-Entiendo,-le dijo Athena, comprensiva.-No te preocupes, Afrodita es uno de los más letales entre mis santos dorados. Los cuidará bien.  
-Te lo agradezco. Ahora que Apolo no está, alguien tenía que vigilar a mis hijos.  
-¿Qué sucede con Baco?  
-Todavía sigue molesto, así que es posible que ayude...a su manera. Pero prefiero respetar su deseo de no involucrarlo demasiado.  
-Bien, entonces te lo dejo. Aléjalo de Ares,-le recordó, antes de desaparecer.  
-Espérame afuera,-le indicó al santo dorado. Éste asintió respetuosamente y salió.  
El dosel se corrió de repente.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era para eso que lo querías?,-preguntó el dios, dolido.  
-No creí que fuera necesario,-repitió ella.-Ni tú ni yo podemos ayudarlos ahora. Y Athena me lo debe.  
-Está bien,-dudó.-Pero lo vigilaré de cerca, de todas maneras.  
-Ares...  
-He jurado comportarme,-¿lo recuerdas? No debes preocuparte por eso.  
Ella sonrió, tranquilizada.  
-Espérame, mientras voy a dejarlo con Harmonia. Cuando regrese, seré toda tuya,-le insinuó.  
Él sonrió con anticipación.

Cytherea salió de la habitación. Encontró al santo de Piscis en el pasillo, examinando una estatua con las manos detrás de la espalda.  
-Ésa es de mis favoritas,-dijo, divertida.  
-Sí,-concordó él.-La Afrodita Calipigia. Una obra exquisita.  
-¿Has estudiado Arte?,-se sorprendió ella, mientras le indicaba con un ademán que la acompañara.  
-Solo el relativo a vos,-le reveló.-Me interesa muchísimo.  
La diosa asintió, halagada.  
-Entonces, supongo que también conoces el arte moderno que me retrata.  
-Sí, señora,-asintió.-En mi templo hay réplicas de la Afrodita de Milos y la Afrodita Cnidia. Temo que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza trasladarlas. También he visto pinturas alusivas.  
-Vaya, vaya. ¿Tus compañeros también son tan celosos con lo tocante a sus signos y su mitología?  
-No, señora. De hecho, se me hace burla continuamente por ello,-torció la boca.  
-Supongo que para tus compañeros es algo raro tanta devoción a un dios que no es Athena.  
-Podrá ser, no lo sé. Pero mi vida sigue perteneciéndole a la señorita Athena, pase lo que pase. Sus deseos son órdenes para mí.  
-Pero no lo fueron una vez, ¿no es así?  
-Reconozco que sobre mí pesa el estigma de la traición. Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora. Ya eso pasó.  
-Bien. Siempre me interesó conocerte, desde que escuché que había un santo en la orden de Athena que se llamaba igual que yo y que guardaba la constelación de Piscis. Ahora veo que eres un hombre culto y valeroso,-Afrodita inclinó la cabeza con deferencia ante el halago.-Me gusta lo que veo. Te llevarás bien con mis hijos, ya lo verás.  
-Mi señora, si no es molestia preguntaros...,-se cortó, cohibido.  
-Dime. No temas ofenderme.  
-Siempre me ha interesado saber... ¿Cómo es que Ares y vos...?  
-¿Cómo es que nosotros estamos juntos?  
Él asintió en silencio.  
-En un principio, él, junto a Apolo, Hefestos y Hermes, pretendieron la mano de Kore en matrimonio. Al casarse ésta con Hades, tuvieron que buscar otra consorte. Supongo que fue el Destino. Un día que yo descansaba a la luz del Sol, lo vi venir hacia mí, probablemente después de algún combate. Él se detuvo un momento y me miró. Yo sentí una instantánea conexión que se sentía ahora entre nosotros, como si aquel encuentro hubiera estado destinado a pasar. Si mi hijo ya hubiera nacido para aquel entonces, hubiera dicho que fue por influencia suya, pero no era así.  
La relación entre nosotros prosperó rápidamente. Me gustó su carácter apasionado y devoto, aún si era para asuntos tan funestos como lo son los bélicos. Y resultó ser que con esa misma devoción y placer con la que se entrega al combate, me amó, como no lo hizo nunca ningún dios. Y yo lo comprendo cómo no lo ha comprendido nadie nunca.  
-Entonces...sois más que amantes, ¿no es así?,-susurró él con voz muy baja, casi susurrando para sí mismo.  
-Ares y yo empezamos nuestra relación cuando yo aún estaba soltera. Cuando el padre Zeus ofreció mi mano al dios que fuera capaz de traer a Hefestos de vuelta al Olimpo, no me opuse, creyendo que él iba a ser capaz de lograr tal hazaña. Pero entonces, el Cojo se adjudicó mi mano como recompensa por librar a Hera de sus ataduras, y hube de obedecer a regañadientes. Sin embargo, eso no me impidió seguir mi relación con el Androfontes, aún a despecho de mi matrimonio. Actualmente, Hefestos lo ha aceptado y ya no le molesta. Ha comprendido que él y yo somos incompatibles.  
-¿Y Enyo?  
-Ella no entiende eso, y no es capaz de entenderlo. Se cree la mejor para Ares solo porque es una diosa guerrera. Pero los mismos polos se repelen, ya ves cómo se llevan él y Athena, por ejemplo.  
-Me parece que está exagerando.  
-Por supuesto que exagera. A ella no le interesa Ares de verdad, solo quiere coger con él,-hizo una mueca.-Todo este enredo solo por una calentura...  
Mientras hablaban, habían ido bajando por los prados hasta llegar a uno a orillas de un pequeño lago.

-¡Madre!,-oyeron una voz grave. Cuando volvieron la vista se encontraron con Phobos que, apoyado en la lanza, los observaba llegar. El santo dorado se sintió algo cohibido.

Anadiomena le hizo una señal a su hijo para que se acercara a ellos. Cuando lo hizo, le presentó al santo dorado.

-...él cuidará de Eros y de Harmonia ya que ni vosotros ni vuestro padre vais a poder hacerlo,-finalizó.  
-¿Athena está de acuerdo?,-preguntó, intrigado.  
-Por supuesto que sí, Phobos, ¿crees que está aquí sin que la intrépida Athena lo permitiera?  
-Quizás quieras incluir en el lote a Psique,-añadió, con cautela.  
-¿Cómo?,-inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos.  
-Imagino que mi hermano no va a querer dejar a su esposa desprotegida. Ya que Enyo parece tener una especial habilidad para meterse con los seres queridos de otros, pues...  
-Le pedí a Deimos que la vigilara, ¿no sabe nada aún?  
-No parece sospechar nada. Aunque ahora que Febo no está parece que piensa que tiene más oportunidad de manipular a las Musas.  
-Las hijas de Mnemósine están ahora bajo la protección de Ariadna. Y a ésta su marido no le quita los ojos de encima. No querrá volver a provocar un incidente como el de Enyalios.  
-Me parece que esta vez irá directamente contra el Santuario. Deberías cuidarlo,-señaló al sueco.-Podría aprovechar que está aquí.  
-Eso es precisamente lo que he evitado,-levantó el brazo de Afrodita y le encajó el brazalete en el antebrazo, el único lugar que la armadura dejaba al descubierto.-Esto lo colocará bajo mi protección y podré saber siempre donde se encuentra.  
-Bien jugado,-se admiró él.-No imagino la reacción de mi padre si es que sabe de esto.  
-Ya lo sabe,-contestó con indiferencia.-Me ha jurado que no te molestará demasiado, así que no debes temerlo,-le recomendó al santo.-Puede que hasta le complazca que no lo rehúyas ni lo irrespetes. Bien, querido, ¿dónde están tus hermanos?  
-Eros está con su mujer en el jardín. Y Harmonia está con ellos,-informó.

-Ven,-le indicó al duodécimo guardián.

Entró rápidamente en el pabellón mencionado y encontró a los tres sentados haciendo un corro. Harmonia se levantó prestamente y corrió hacia su madre que la estrechó cariñosamente contra su pecho y le besó la frente.  
-¿Cómo estás, pequeña?-la saludó.  
La joven miró a Afrodita interesada por sobre el hombro de su madre.  
Eros se levantó también y se les acercó.  
-¿Has traído a un santo de Athena aquí, madre? ¿Para qué?  
-Afrodita se encargará de vigilarlos a ustedes dos. Me preocupa lo que pueda intentar Enyo y ni sus hermanos ni su padre pueden ayudarlos ahora. Por lo menos tendré la tranquilidad de saber que no están solos y desprotegidos.  
-¿Afrodita?,-inquirió Harmonia, mirándolo con curiosidad.  
Él se inclinó respetuosamente y le cogió una mano, depositando un beso sobre ella.  
-Soy Afrodita de Piscis, señorita. Es un honor conocerla. Será un honor cuidaros a vos y a vuestro hermano.  
-Por lo menos es respetuoso,-se consoló Eros.- ¿Y ahora qué harás, madre?  
-Le debo a vuestro padre un tiempo a solas. Así que si me necesitan, ya saben dónde encontrarme.  
Cogió a sus hijos y les besó la frente. Le puso una mano en el hombro al santo dorado y se marchó en dirección a su palacio. Volvió la vista una última vez y los vio de nuevo sentados en el suelo haciendo guirnaldas con las flores. El santo de oro se mantenía de pie en actitud vigilante.

Caminó a paso raudo, atravesando los campos floridos en un santiamén. Una vez que se introdujo en el palacio empezó a ahuecarse los cabellos con los dedos, en un ademán de coquetería femenina. Se miró en uno de los tantos espejos de cuerpo entero que había en la mansión y sonrió, contenta de lo que veía. Aún cubierto por el peplo, su cuerpo se veía firme y deseable. Aquello era costumbre en ella, pero siempre le gustaba asegurarse de que estaba hermosa.  
Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, cerrando la puerta en seguida. Después se volvió hacia la cama con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció al verla ya hecha y vacía. Volvió la cabeza en varias direcciones, buscando al dios. Dio unos pasos atrás dando media vuelta. Los poderosos brazos de Ares la rodearon por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

-¿Dónde te habías metido, preciosa?,-le susurró al oído.- ¿Acaso olvidaste que tenías que regresar a mí hace rato?  
La diosa constató la frescura que se desprendía de la piel de él.  
-¿Te metiste al baño?,-le preguntó, pasando los dedos por entre los cabellos negros. Gotas de agua bailaron hacia abajo por el dorso de su mano.  
-Tardabas demasiado,-se justificó, mientras la empujaba sobre la cama y trepaba encima suyo.- ¿Qué te ha retenido?,-le apartó el cabello del cuello para besárselo. Impaciente, le desabrochó el peplo y empezó a apartarlo dejando al descubierto el blanco pecho.  
-Me encontré con tus hijos,-le reveló, sin inmutarse ante el ansia mostrada por su pareja. Se adentró más en la cama.-Deimos dice que Enyo no tardará en volver a la carga. Parece creer que ahora sí podrá molestar a Erato,-suspiró, ante una mordida juguetona en su pecho.  
-Las musas están bajo la tutela de Dionisos ahora,-le contestó Ares, sin dejar de explorar su cuerpo.-No creo que sea tan tonta como para intentar algo así. Y si lo hace, no importa. Cuando Febo vuelva se lo hará pagar.  
-También dijo que planea atacar el Santuario directamente. Parece que se ha cansado de jueguitos. Algo grande debe estar tramando para romper esa fortaleza. Hefestos me dijo que hoy tenía que bajar.  
-Sí, lo escuché.-cogió un seno y empezó a lamer el pezón con voracidad. Ella se irguió para mirarlo, sintiendo una mezcla de sorpresa y placer.  
-¿Te diste cuenta?  
-Estaba dormido, no sordo.  
Ella sonrió, acariciándole el cabello con lentitud, concentrándose en las sensaciones que le eran transmitidas en aquel momento. Cogió la pieza de lino que envolvía las caderas de Ares con las piernas y la desprendió con lentitud. Sintió el escalofrío recorrer la espalda de él y le aferró las nalgas con suavidad.  
-Te debía un tiempo a solas,-gimió, sintiendo el cuerpo de él estamparse contra el suyo con ansia.  
-Sí, ya me estaba haciendo falta,-gruñó de vuelta, besándola en la frente, mientras se arrodillaba y anclaba las manos en el respaldar de la cama. Ella se irguió un poco y lo empujó, quedando ahora arriba.  
-Quiero estar arriba ahora,-demandó.  
-Como desees, amor mío. De cualquier manera sentiremos placer.  
Se sentó con cuidado sobre el vientre del dios cuidando que los genitales de ambos se rozaran.  
Afianzó las manos en el pecho de un Ares que poco a poco se iba abandonando cada vez más al placer. Empezó a moverse despacio primero y después a una mayor velocidad, buscando sentir placer ella también.  
Sintió los dedos de Ares rasguñar su piel hasta sacarle sangre. Se retorció, con un doloroso placer. Un segundo después, él la derribó con brutalidad y le lamió las heridas, recogiendo la sangre con la lengua.  
Fijó sus ojos en los grises de la diosa, sintiendo un contrapunto de sed de sangre, mientras le lamía los rasguños que él mismo le había hecho.  
Afrodita le acarició el rostro y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

-Me encanta cuando haces eso,-susurró con melosidad, abriendo las piernas para dejar que él se metiera entre ellas.  
-Lo sé, preciosa, lo sé.

Ella le arañó el pecho de la misma forma. Él rugió y retrajo los labios. Ancló un brazo en torno a la nuca de la diosa mientras sentía que ella lamía también los rasguños que le había hecho exacerbando el ansia con la que era deseada. Le acarició el rostro trazando las líneas del mismo con lentitud.

-Tú...eres la única que...,-gimió extasiado, dejando sin terminar la oración, prefiriendo mover la cabeza a un lado, jadeando.  
-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. ¿Qué quieres que yo haga?  
-Mi pecho...

Afrodita lamió el pezón izquierdo con ansia. El gruñido que retumbó en el pecho de Ares la animó a continuar con el mismo movimiento. Sintió que enredaba la mano en su cabello y tiraba con brusquedad, en un intento de tomar el control. Afianzó las piernas con fuerza para evitar que se moviera. El súbito relámpago de ira que cruzó los ojos del dios la hizo reír.  
Él esbozó una sonrisa algo sádica y la acercó violentamente a su rostro. Sus labios atraparon los de la diosa con una fiereza casi animal. Retrajo los labios y mordió aquellos labios carnosos con desesperación. El bufido que dejó escapar al quedarse sin aliento por un instante les erizó la piel a ambos.  
-Estás...muy...ansioso...esta mañana.-las palabras salían entrecortadas por los gemidos.  
-Me hiciste...esperar demasiado...Ya sabes lo que tu sola presencia...  
Ella sonrió coqueta. Abortó una intentona del Androfontes de tomar el control, sujetándolo contra el colchón. Él la empujó hacia atrás con fuerza y se echó encima de ella sujetándola fuertemente por los brazos. Afrodita tomó impulso y se levantó cambiando las tornas. Ares la empujó con violencia, poco dispuesto a ceder el control. Ella se escurrió, tratando de que no la atrapara. El dios la agarró por un tobillo y la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad. La empujó sobre el colchón y adosó su cuerpo a aquella blanca espalda jadeando con un cansancio ansioso que quemaba como fuego ardiente en las venas. Cogió el cabello de la diosa y lo sujetó con fuerza, usándolo como riendas para enderezarla. Metió una pierna entre las nalgas de Cytherea para evitar que se moviera. Se estremeció al sentir la humedad de su sexo contra su muslo.  
Ella se quedó quieta, aguardando. Tan solo se movía su pecho, animado por la respiración alborotada, y sus manos, que buscaban las caderas de su amante con desesperación. Las encontró cuando la unión empezó a ser concretada y gimió, mientras lo sujetaba con la fuerza de una cariátide de piedra. Se desasió del apretón de hierro con el que sujetaba sus cabellos y levantó la cadera, quedando arrodillada sobre la cama, apoyada sobre las manos y las rodillas.  
Sintió las manos de Ares sujetarle el pecho con firmeza y su pecho adosarse con su espalda una vez más. Cuando la unión se concretó, se arqueó levemente. Su mano buscó la de él a tientas y al encontrarla la arañó con ansias, mientras la otra se anclaba a la nuca de aquel hombre, blanca entre los cabellos negros. El dios le metió dos dedos en la boca mientras empujaba levemente hacia adelante, profundizando el contacto, disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados que salían de la boca de Afrodita.  
La diosa se estremeció al sentir los besos húmedos que él dejaba sobre su espalda mientras bajaba el ritmo de sus caderas a uno más lento, pero igualmente vigoroso. La agresividad bajó hasta desaparecer, y las caricias se volvieron más gentiles, más tiernas. Sintió la lengua de Ares acariciándole la oreja con lentitud.

Se volvió de repente y lo volvió a derribar. Ésta vez no hubo protesta alguna, más bien la ayudó a colocarse en la posición adecuada y le afianzó las manos sobre su pecho. Ella descendió lentamente, mientras lo veía arquearse, con las manos enredadas en las sábanas como garras.  
Le pasó la mano por la nuca atrayendo su cabeza hacia la suya para besarlo, mientras le jalaba el cabello con fuerza, como él lo había hecho con ella. Sintió que los músculos se tensaban en respuesta y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras aumentaba la potencia de su cadera, gimiendo. El gruñido de placer se convirtió en un rugido al sentir las uñas de ella arañarle la espalda con fuerza.

Hubo un eterno segundo antes de que el clímax los abrazara, en el que se olvidaron completamente de todo lo demás. A lo único a lo que le prestaron atención fue a las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo, que crecían como el magma que sube hacia la superficie desde el interior de la tierra, cegándolos. Alabastro contra bronce, tranquilidad contra brutalidad, vida contra muerte, espejo contra espada.

Los cuerpos de ambos colapsaron a la vez, una sobre el otro. Cerraron los ojos por unos segundos tan solo oyendo, sintiendo sus cuerpos cansados. Ella le apartó los mechones sudorosos del rostro y le besó la frente mientras la mano de Ares hacía lo propio con los cabellos que ella tenía adheridos en la espalda, la nuca y el rostro.

-Eso fue...,-la falta de aire le impedía hablar.  
-...intenso,-completó.-Estoy exhausto.  
-Bueno, siempre no querías dejar el lecho hoy, ¿o la memoria me falla?  
La risa de él estalló, potente, musical y aterradora a la vez.

-Sí,-admitió.-Estoy demasiado cansado para levantarme.

Ella empezó a trazar el contorno de su pecho juguetonamente.

-No te levantes, hoy,- ronroneó.-De todas maneras, quién sabe hasta cuándo podremos tener un tiempo a solas.

Ares suspiró, mientras se hundía más en las almohadas buscando una posición más cómoda. Colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Afrodita, mientras su respiración se calmaba cada vez más y sus ojos se cerraban, influenciados por el Sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TwwwT
> 
> Me fascinó escribir esto. Quería que vieran la magnitud de la relación entre estos dos, que, como dije anteriormente, está lejos de ser una mera relación adúltera.
> 
> Ellos son casi como los Romeo y Julieta de la mitología, esto es, es muy común que se los mencione juntos.
> 
> La semana pasada estaba viendo La Bella y la Bestia y, no sé por qué, se me vino la relación de ellos así. Igual, si a Ares se le puede llamar "Bestia" por el carácter, a Hefestos también, por el físico…ya eso me dejó con la duda de hasta qué punto llega la influencia de la tradición clásica xD
> 
> Eso, y después (aunque esto ya es otra mitología igual se puede hacer la alegoría) siempre se ha dicho que 'Los hombres vienen de… y las mujeres de…' Y los símbolos Unicode de dichos planetas representan (o son usados también para) a lo masculino y a lo femenino respectivamente. Será por eso que mujeres y hombres somos tan opuestos unos de otros
> 
> Siguiendo con los simbolismos, Aries y Libra se supone que son altamente compatibles entre sí. El regente de Aries es Marte… ¿adivinen cuál es el de Libra? Yep, Venus :3
> 
> Y para acabarla de hacer, si Afrodita representa la potencia generadora de la vida, Ares representa la guerra y todo lo que está conlleva, incluyendo la muerte. Y ya saben, los opuestos se atraen.
> 
> El espejo es uno de los atributos iconográficos de Afrodita. La espada, uno de los de Ares. Ya el título es todo un spoiler xD
> 
> Por eso, el único santo de Athena que apareció en éste capítulo es el único que no iba a echar a perder toda la atmósfera en torno a estos dos. Afrodita :3 Afro va a andar por ahí cuidando a Eros y a Harmonia mientras.
> 
> Siempre lo he visto con un aire de sofisticación y de artista, por eso ahora ando metiendo esas cosas de estatuas. Siempre de Afrodita :3
> 
> La Venus Calipigia (en griego antiguo Ἀφροδίτη Καλλίπυγος Aphrodite Kallipygos, 'Afrodita de Bellas Nalgas') es un tipo de estatua femenina desnuda de la época helenística. Representa a una mujer parcialmente cubierta,[] levantándose su liviano peplo[] para descubrir sus caderas y nalgas, y que mira atrás y abajo sobre su hombro, quizá para evaluarlas. Hace un par de meses usé esa estatua como base para práctica de poses. Es una posición muy interesante. Καλλίπυγος es, de hecho, un epíteto de Afrodita.
> 
> En la primera parte usé los epítetos para hablar de la diosa, para diferenciarla del santo. Vaya situación más rara ^u Linda, pero rara
> 
> L…E…M…O…N
> 
> Igual que a Ares, ya a mí también me hacía falta, hahahaha. Por ahí alguien me pidió lemon, pues ahí ta…
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	19. Aegis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví :3 El asunto va llegando poco a poco al clímax

Athena miró la puerta con satisfacción. Hecha de latón y reforzada con la irrompibilidad del adamantio, parecía desafiar casi a quién se atreviera a destruirla. La diosa se volvió hacia Hefestos mientras éste guardaba sus herramientas.  
-Te agradezco que me hayas hecho el favor,-le dijo en tono confidencial.-Solo espero que funcione. Tengo entendido que ni el adamantio es completamente indestructible.  
-Si Enyo se entera podría ser contraproducente. Quizás sea mejor que vayas pensando en derrotarla sin el uso de la fuerza. Solo por si acaso. Tenderle una trampa o algo así.  
-Sí, ya lo había pensado. Talvez dejarla que se confié o algo así, para luego darle donde más le duele. Solo espero que Ares quiera colaborar. Es terco y tiene un carácter de cuidado.  
-Si lo que hará será fingir, no creo que le moleste. Sobre todo si con eso aleja a sus hijos del peligro. Tanto él como Afrodita se desvelan por sus hijos, así que no creo que se niegue. A mí me consta que no querrá que Enyo se convierta en una segunda Halirrothyos. Y ya sufrió bastante con Enyalios. No, también él está cansado de éste asunto.  
-Creo que todos estamos cansados de este asunto, querido.  
-¿La idea de dejar que se confié de quién fue?  
-De Dionisos,-se mordió el labio con preocupación.-Solo espero que funcione.  
-¿No te hace falta el Letoida?  
-Por ahora no. Y con suerte, cuando él regrese en la primavera, ya todo éste asunto estará concluido.  
-Bueno,-yo me marcho. Toma, la llave,-se la tendió.-No la pierdas, le recomendó.  
-Gracias de nuevo, Hefestos,-le agradeció.  
-No te preocupes,-la tranquilizó con jocosidad.-Después de todo, solo para eso sirvo,-se rio.  
La diosa se guardó la llave en el seno y salió a la luz del día. Se encontró con Shion en el Coliseo. El sacerdote la miró intrigado.  
-¿Entrenando?  
-Sí, señorita,-concedió.-Espero a Dohko.  
-¿Podemos hablar mientras?  
-Sí, señorita, como desee. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?  
-¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos acerca de dejar que Enyo creyera haberme ganado, por lo menos la custodia de éste Santuario?  
-Sí, señora, ¿Planea hacer algo así?,-se preocupó.  
-Me temo que un engaño sería la única forma de detenerla si vuelve muy violenta. Pero primero hay que ver qué hace antes. Tengo el presentimiento de que Afrodita tiene razón y esta vez atacará directamente el Santuario. Necesito que por lo menos tú estés al corriente de lo que planeo hacer.  
-Dígame, señora. Yo la ayudaré en lo que usted considere necesario.  
-Escucha con atención. Si logro convencer a Ares, fingirá que por fin cede a los requerimientos de Enyo. Pero le dirá que solo lo hará si consigue hacerse con el control de éste Santuario. Una vez aquí es seguro que no resistirá la tentación de hacerse con ésa égida, porque es lo que realmente le importa. Así que yo me iré de aquí por un tiempo y una vez que regrese le daré su merecido.  
-Una maniobra de esa magnitud de seguro atraerá la atención de los demás santos. Se hará una revuelta.  
-No importa, déjalos. Si todos acatan sus órdenes sospechará. Santos dorados como Shaka, Mu o Dohko son muy prudentes, no intentarán nada. Los santos de plata tampoco son muy dados a comportamientos imprudentes, y siempre hay entre ellos quienes le socarán el cinturón a quienes traten de hacer una estupidez. En cuanto a los santos de bronce, yo no me preocuparía, los únicos que pueden intentar algo no están aquí ahora. Y por supuesto, tú estarás enterado  
-Entiendo, mi señora. Yo la apoyaré en lo que usted considere necesario. Eso nunca lo dude.  
-Me consta, Shion, y te agradezco por ello. No sé qué haría sin tí.  
Él sonrió, halagado por el cumplido.  
-Aiolos también lo habría hecho muy bien, mi señora.  
-Sin dudarlo. Pero sabes el motivo por el que decidí que fueras tú el Sumo Sacerdote en vez de él.  
-Sí, mi señora, y lo alabo.  
-Bien, cómo sé que es imposible impedirte que le cuentes a Dohko esto que te digo...  
Una chispa de diversión iluminó el rostro de Shion, que solo asintió quedamente.

A continuación, Palas se encaminó hacia la morada de la áurea Afrodita de nuevo. Encontró a Ares acodado sobre el lecho, mientras se llevaba una copa de ambrosía a los labios.

-¿No piensas levantarte hoy, acaso?  
Él la observó con apatía mientras apuraba el trago.  
-No he querido hacerlo,-le contestó.-Es una suerte que llegaras ahora. Si hubieras llegado hace unas horas, te hubieras llevado una sorpresa,-ironizó.  
Ella suspiró.  
-Quiero proponerte un trato, querido hermano.  
-Te escucho,-contestó rodeando el contorno de la copa con un dedo.  
-¿Qué crees que hará Enyo la próxima vez que aparezca?  
-Sin duda tratará de hacerle daño a Harmonia. Y luego puede que trate de hacerse con tu égida. ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ha ocurrido algo para detenerla?  
-Para engañarla. Pero necesito de tu ayuda.  
Él dejó la copa a un lado y se recostó más en las almohadas.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga?  
-Puedes abortar el enfrentamiento que se dará entre ella y mi santo de Piscis, que de seguro no dudará en cumplir con el deber que se le ha encomendado. Quizás si escucha de tus labios lo que quiere escuchar desde hace mucho se distraiga.

Una ceja perfecta, negra como hecha de ébano, se elevó con interés.

-Continúa.

-Le dirás que compartirás su lecho pero solo si ella logra arrebatarme el control del Santuario. Si todo sucede como imagino, irá inmediatamente al Santuario a confrontarme. Yo lucharé contra ella, pero dejaré que me gane. De seguro se sentirá tan eufórica de tenerte con ella...pero conociéndola como la conozco, no será capaz de resistir la tentación de hacerse con esa égida. Y cuando lo haga, le daré su merecido.

-Interesante. ¿Pero qué gano yo a cambio?

Athena, que ya preveía eso, sonrió.

-Te diría que la satisfacción de verme en una situación incómoda, pero eso no será suficiente. Y si te dejo disponer me vas a pedir algo verdaderamente incómodo como aquella vez. Así que pensé que talvez te agradara algo bien distinto.

-¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia?,-comentó, cogiendo la copa de la mesa y jugueteando con ella.

Ella lo miró, recelosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Derrota tú a Enyo, pero dame el placer de quebrarla emocionalmente después. Nada me será más delicioso que hacer eso después de todo lo que me ha causado.

Ella sintió una incomodidad en la boca del estómago.

-Como quieras,-¿Entonces es un trato?  
-Es un trato,-confirmó él, ya casi saboreando el dolor que iba a causarle a su hermana.-Athena...  
-¿Dime?  
-Es placentero verte recurrir al engaño, cuando tú odias las conductas turbias,-una escalofriante carcajada de burla abandonó sus labios.

La diosa lo ignoró, pero por dentro lamentaba tener que recurrir a aquello, aunque lo hubiera hecho otras veces antes.

Una vez en el Santuario, subió hasta su templo, decidida a poner en práctica su plan de manera inmediata.

Se encontró con el santo de Escorpio en la puerta del salón principal.

-¿Qué quieres, Milo?,-le preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Señorita, ¿no ha visto a Shion?  
-Supongo que todavía está abajo entrenando, ¿por qué?  
-Me gustaría saber una cosa. Quizás usted pueda contestarme.  
-Dime.  
-¿Está completamente segura de que no necesitará guardianes ahí abajo? Me pone nervioso el que esa égida esté sin protección, por muy impenetrable que parezca la puerta.  
-No puedo tenerte ahí abajo, Milo,-le contestó, previendo las intenciones del santo dorado.  
-¿Entonces?  
-Te necesito en tu templo, haciendo tu trabajo, como debe ser. Ya le dije a Medusa que vigilara esa puerta, que para eso está aquí. Tampoco pienso como Shion, que cree que la sola impenetrabilidad de la puerta es suficiente garantía, ¿quedó claro?,-se aseguró.  
-Sí, señora. Disculpe mi atrevimiento.  
-No pasa nada. Te conozco, Milo. Eventualmente tus nervios iban a hacerte actuar de manera impulsiva.  
-Sí, señora, como usted diga. No se inquiete, haré cómo usted dice.  
-Milo...  
-¿Sí?  
-No intentes ninguna locura.  
-No señora, descuide.

Bajó los templos con expresión circunspecta. Se encontró con el santo de Virgo en las escaleras hacia Escorpio.  
-¿Qué quieres, Shaka?,-le preguntó con curiosidad, mientras se sentaba en las escaleras.  
-¿Hablaste con Shion?  
-No...Parece que está abajo, ¿por qué?  
-Tengo un mal presentimiento.  
-¿Tú también?  
-Sí... ¿A tí también te ha pasado?,-le preguntó.-Es como si algo malo fuera a suceder en éste Santuario de un momento a otro. Dice Mu que ayer estuvo aquí el dios Ares. Y Shion sabe qué es y no quiere decirnos. Me da mala espina. Ahora Afrodita no está...  
-Yo podría decirte lo que sucede, pero me temo que prometí callarme la boca. Y no creo que a Shion le haga mucha gracia que diga algo sin su permiso,-explicó el griego.  
El sexto guardián suspiró.  
-Supongo que no quedará más que esperar. Iré a decirle a Aiolia...  
-Dile a ese torpe que no haga nada extraño. Conociéndolo, querrá intentar algo y puede irle muy mal si lo hace. Solo te diré que no es algo que nos incumba, por lo que nos está vetado intervenir.  
-Entiendo. No te preocupes, eso haré,-lo tranquilizó.-Conociéndolo, eso no lo calmará, pero le echaré un ojo a ver. Me preocupa,-manifestó.  
-No temas. La señorita está muy tranquila, así que seguro lo tiene bajo control. No tenemos que preocuparnos. Al menos no antes de tiempo.  
-De acuerdo. Gracias por tus palabras, me tranquilizan también a mí. Ojalá que no sea nada malo.  
El santo de Escorpio lo vio bajar las escaleras con semblante serio. No le dijo a Shaka que él, al igual que el santo de Leo, estaba que se moría de ganas de intervenir, impelido por su deber de proteger a su diosa.  
-Solo que a mí, a diferencia del gato torpe, por lo menos me da la cabeza para preguntar si es que puedo hacer algo,-susurró para sí mismo.-Aiolia se tiraría solo en la boca del lobo.  
Suspiró, mientras se introducía en el templo.

En otro sitio, tres santos femeninos entrenaban sin tregua. Los músculos se tensaban y se distendían de acuerdo con los movimientos realizados, el sudor cubría los gráciles cuerpos y las cabelleras batían el viento, golpeando las espaldas de sus respectivas dueñas.  
Se tomaron un segundo para tomar aire. La muchacha etíope se amarró la cabellera castaña, que brillaba al Sol con reflejos melíferos.  
-A qué es mejor entrenar así, ¿no te parece?;-le preguntó la guerrera de Águila.-Entre mujeres nos entendemos mejor.  
-Sí, ya veo la diferencia,-sonrió.-Eso es más a mi alcance que entrenar con hombres.  
-Hablando de hombres, ¿cómo está el tuyo?,-inquirió la italiana, con un tinte de picardía en la voz.  
Su interlocutora se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.  
-Vamos, no sientas pena,-la animó Marin.-Las tres tenemos pareja, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse.  
-Shun está bien,-contestó, tan bajito que las otras tuvieron que agacharse hacia ella para escuchar.  
-Vamos, June, no es como si fueras a decir una palabrota, o algo así,-la animó Shaina.  
-No la presiones, mujer,-la defendió Marin.  
-¡Pero si tú también se lo has dicho!,-protestó.  
-Está bien,-las cortó June.-No me avergüenzo, es solo que hace poco que salimos y no estoy acostumbrada. ¿Por qué debería avergonzarme? Él es bueno, fiel, atento, sensible, y es un guerrero poderoso. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarme.  
-Perdona,-se disculpó Shaina.-No quise...

El santo femenino de Camaleón negó con la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes, es mi culpa, soy un poco tonta y me avergüenzo por tonterías.

-Eso no es nada...tenías que ver a Shaina cuando todavía no le había dicho nada a Milo,-se burló la japonesa.  
-¡Marin!  
-¿En serio?  
-No le hagas caso, June. Daba más vergüenza ella cuando todavía no le había dicho nada a Aiolia,-se cobró.  
-Al menos yo se lo dije a Aiolia antes,-devolvió.  
-¡Yo también se lo dije a Milo antes!  
-No cuenta, estaba frito,-siguió provocando.  
-Marin...  
-¿Qué...?,-contestó, subiendo la guardia, previendo que el entrenamiento se iba a reanudar.  
-¡Pon atención!,-la patada se alzó, recia frente a la japonesa. Ésta se echó hacia atrás y de nuevo se reanudó la danza amazónica entre las tres guerreras.

En otro sitio, muy lejos de ahí, en un luminoso palacio, una dama de cabellos negros se encontraba tendida en un diván. Otra diosa, esta vez de cabellos rubios como los de su padre, se tendía en otro sillón cercano.

-Gracias por acogerme, querida hermana,-sonrío la de cabellos oscuros.-Después de lo que nuestro querido hermano,-ironizó el adjetivo con amargura,-derrumbara nuestro hogar, no me quedó otra que buscar un lugar donde quedarme. Gracias.  
-No me halagues, Enyo. Todo lo que te ha pasado, tú te lo has buscado. Solo espero que no te busques más problemas.  
-Creí que te gustaría mi oferta, Eris. No creí que te echaras atrás.  
-No me malinterpretes. Podré ser la deidad que suscita la Discordia, pero tampoco me gusta provocarla solo porque sí.  
-Como en el caso de Thetys y Peleo, ¿cierto?,-se burló.  
-Eso no fue porque sí. Se olvidaron de invitarme. Debían pagar. En cambio, no veo qué favor te debe el Androfontes para que insistas en que te lo pague calentándote el lecho.  
-No te preocupes, ya he encontrado la manera de que lo haga. Va a ser muy divertido.  
-¿Por eso has estado tomando hierbas? ¿Quieres quedar encinta a la primera?,-se burló.-No puedes competir con la fecundidad innata de Afrodita, creí que eso te había quedado claro. Me enviaste a espiarlos hace unas horas...Dudo que no salga un bebé de aquello,-se burló.  
-Si esa furcia vuelve a quedar encinta no me importa. No importará porque yo tendré mi propio bebé del que preocuparme.  
-Un nuevo bebé no va a reemplazar al que has perdido, hermana. Por favor, aborta esto.  
-¡Ni pensarlo! Por su culpa he perdido a mi hijo. Ahora me dará otro, aunque tenga que violarlo. Y Afrodita aprenderá a respetarme, ¡todos aprenderán a respetarme!  
-¿Qué le vas a hacer a Harmonia?,-receló.-Ya le quitaste a un hijo, no creo que reaccione bien si le dañas a otro. ¿Es que acaso quieres acabar como Halyrrothios?  
-Tengo un plan y no puede fallar. Si funciona, lo tendré en mi cama para el final del día.  
La otra diosa sacudió los hombros, incómoda.

-Pues ten cuidado de todas maneras. Nunca se sabe.  
-Harmonia no tiene a nadie que la proteja. Sus hermanos no son competencia para mí, y su padre parece estar muy ocupado revolcándose con Afrodita como para cuidarla. Será una presa ridículamente fácil.

"Eso crees tú", pensó la otra, y decidió callarse la presencia del santo dorado. "Vamos a ver si lo logras"

-Bien, me voy. Deséame suerte, Eris.  
-Mala suerte, desdichada,-le contestó.

-Búrlate, búrlate, ahora que puedes. Ya verás cuando vuelva con mi vientre hinchado,-se jactó.  
-¡Deja de jactarte!,-le gritó su hermana.-Te dolerá no haber cerrado la bocota,-vaticinó.

En otro lado, la joven Harmonia seguía recogiendo flores acompañada por el santo de Piscis.

-¿No vas a ir tras mi hermano?,-le preguntó asombrada.  
-No puedo estar en dos sitios a la vez, señorita. Y se me dijo que vos erais la que corría más peligro. Por ende, debo priorizar el cuidaros por sobre Eros.  
Esperó a que la diosa le diera la espalda y tensó todo el cuerpo, presintiendo que algo iba a suceder muy pronto. Entrecerró los ojos fijándolos en el horizonte impoluto, tratando de percibir el peligro.

-Encontré unas flores hermosas más allá,-le dijo a la diosa.-Voy a traérselas.  
Ésta asintió, mientras olfateaba la flor recién arrancada.

El santo de Piscis esperó a estar a una distancia prudencial y se desapareció, fundiéndose en el rocío de las rosas que había diseminado estratégicamente por el campo. Oculto se dedicó a observar todo el claro con atención.

De esa manera no le pasó desapercibida la llegada de la diosa. Enyo barrió el claro con la mirada para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca de Harmonia. Se acercó despacio por detrás y la aprisionó por los brazos y acercó su boca a la oreja de la joven, que se debatió con violencia.

-¡Suéltame!

-A ver, pequeña. Te quedas quieta o te mato, ¿oíste? Y eso no le haría gracia a mami.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-contestó desafiante. Titubeó ante el cuchillo que se posó en su garganta-

-Oh, ¿respondoncita? Yo que tú me callaría, querida. Nada me agradaría más que matarte, para ver a tu madre desmoronarse como yo me desmoroné. Pero si hago esto, perderé la oportunidad de atraer a tu padre hacia mí

-No…me usarás como…carnada...,-resopló.

-Oh, es una lástima. Lo haré y entonces cuando tu padre sea mío, ya no te necesitaré y podré usarte para torturar a tu madre,-una risa desquiciada abandonó sus labios.

-Estás...loca,-forcejeó, sintiendo que la punta del cuchillo le acariciaba la yugular.- ¡Suéltame!

-Quédate quieta, o me darás el placer de abrirte la yugular, preciosa.

-¡No…te saldrás…con la tuya…!

Una risita insolente se escapó de entre los labios de Enyo.

-Pero si ya lo hice, querida. Ahora, todo lo que necesito…

-¡Piranhan Roses!

Las rosas negras rasgaron el peplo de la diosa y arañaron su piel haciendo que aflorara el icor. Un chillido furioso abandonó su garganta y se volvió hacia todos lados, furiosa. Soltó a Harmonia y apretó más fuerte la lanza en sus manos.

-¿¡Quién se ha atrevido a atacarme!? ¡Muéstrate ante mí, insensato!

El santo de Piscis se dejó ver, con un gesto arrogante y una rosa en la boca.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Un santo!? ¿¡Pero qué…!?

-¡Me han encargado cuidar a esta joven! ¡Y no voy a desobedecer mis órdenes!

-¿Estás demente? ¡Luchas contra una diosa, idiota! ¡Está claro que no puedes vencerme! ¡Te cortaré la cabeza y se la enviaré a Athena de regalo!

-No voy a ceder ante tus amenazas,-contestó con determinación.-No es la primera vez que un dios me amenaza, y no cederé porque me lo digas. ¡Los santos estamos acostumbrados a vérnoslas contra los dioses! ¡Royal Demon Roses!

Las rosas rojas volaron raudas hacia su objetivo y se clavaron en él con saña. La diosa empezó a reírse mientras sentía el veneno correrle por las venas. Arrancó las rosas de su pecho y las tiró hacia un lado.

-¡El veneno de tus rosas no pueden hacer nada a una diosa!, ¡Toma!, acumuló el cosmos en una mano y lo lanzó contra el santo dorado. Éste intentó esquivar el ataque, pero en el último momento, cayó en la cuenta de que si lo hacía, el golpe le impactaría a aquella a quien se suponía debería cuidar. El golpe se ensañó con él, derribándolo y haciéndolo barrer el suelo varios metros.

-¡Afrodita!,-el grito de Harmonia quebró el silencio. La diosa estaba sentada en el suelo, paralizada por el espanto.

-Oh… ¿conque Afrodita?,-se regocijó Enyo agarrándolo del cabello y manteniéndolo erguido para poder cercenarle la cabeza.-Qué deliciosamente simbólico y apropiado es esto.

-Yo…no estoy vencido aún… ¡Piranhan Roses!

La rosa negra cumplió su cometido, logrando liberar al santo dorado de la presa de la hermana de Ares.

Afrodita se levantó y se colocó frente a la Harmonia sirviéndole de escudo.

-Esto no se termina hasta que alguno de los dos caiga.

Enyo se río con burla.

-¿Entonces me darás el placer de decapitarte?,-hizo un ademán de agradecimiento con la cabeza.-Eres de verdad, tan galante como se rumora, Afrodita de Piscis.

-No, no puedo permitirme morir aquí. ¡Tengo un deber que cumplir!

-¡Muere, necio!,-la lanza se dirigió directamente hacia la yugular del santo dorado.

No llegó a tocarlo.

-¿Ahora qué?,-se fastidió Enyo.

-¡Aléjate de mi hija, Enyo!

La figura terrible del dios de la guerra se recortó contra el paisaje.

-¡Ares!,-¿Qué…?

-Asegurándome de que no le pones un dedo encima a mi hija.

-No vas a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, cariño. A no ser claro, que decidas acceder por fin a mis requerimientos. Sé que no te gustaría que le cortara el cuello a tu preciosa hijita.

El crujido de las muelas del dios fue claramente audible.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Ah...Interesante…el lobo decidió por fin guardar sus colmillos.

-¡Padre, no!,-sollozó Harmonia.- ¡No vale la pena! ¡No lo hagas!

-¡Silencio! ¿Y bien?,-volvió hacia la diosa.

-Sabes lo que quiero. Estarás conmigo el tiempo suficiente para que me engendres un hijo. Después podrás volver a los brazos de tu adorada Afrodita si lo deseas.

-¡NO!

-¡Cállate, estúpida! ¡Esto es entre tu padre y yo!

"Esto es simplemente cruel" pensó el santo de Piscis. "Si Hades no nos hubiera advertido, creería que esto es demasiado. La señorita Athena tenía razón: Ha regresado peor que nunca"

-Sabes bien lo que pienso acerca de eso. Pero…sí con eso he de detener esta locura, lo haré.

-Lo harás si con eso puedes mantener a salvo a esa furcia con la que te revuelcas. Di eso, mejor.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla! ¡Si vuelves a hacerlo no hay trato!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No vuelvo a decir nada de tu novia.

Ares gruñó, molesto.

-Dime exactamente qué quieres que haga,-claudicó.

-No…-Harmonia cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo.-No, no lo hagas…

-Ve y espérame en la casa de nuestra hermana, cariño. Yo no tardaré. Cumpliré mi promesa y dejaré en paz a tus hijos y a tu querida Afrodita.

-Lo haré, con una condición.

-¿Todavía te atreves a poner condiciones, lobezno? Está bien, las escucharé. Ya que gané, no puedo perder nada.

-Yo no frecuento a diosas comunes y lo sabes. Quiero que le arrebates a Athena el control del Santuario. Si puedes hacer eso, sin duda me dará placer hacer eso que tanto me has insistido.

-¿Quieres que yo…?-resopló incrédula.

-No frecuento a diosas débiles, Enyo. Así que, o le arrebatas a Athena su Santuario, o será tu cabeza la que ruede porque no permitiré que me arrebates a otro de mis seres queridos.-le dirigió una mirada al santo de Piscis, advirtiéndole, para que no reaccionara.

Afrodita entendió. Ni siquiera pestañeó, pero apretó los puños, con furia.

-De acuerdo, amor mío. Le quitaré a Athena su Santuario y luego tú y yo engendraremos un hijo.

-Cuando hayas logrado lo que te pido, búscame. Solo entonces subiré a tu lecho. No antes,-le advirtió.-No te creas con tanta suerte.

-De acuerdo, mi querido lobezno. Obedeceré tus condiciones. Solo espérame y verás como no tardo nada. Ese Santuario tendrá muy pronto una nueva dueña y la propia Athena será quién me lo ceda,-desapareció, mientras el eco de su risa desquiciada quedaba en el aire.

Ares suspiró. Relajó los músculos.

-Padre, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que sucede?, solicitó Harmonía.- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso?

-No debes preocuparte, querida. Todo esto es parte de un plan,-contestó, mientras se daba la vuelta.-No te separes de ella,-le ordenó al santo dorado. Este asintió.

-Ha caído. Yo he cumplido mi parte de nuestro trato. Ahora es tu turno, Athena. No lo arruines,-susurró al viento, como si su hermana pudiera escucharlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poco a poco vamos entrando en el momento álgido de la historia. Vamos a ver cómo seguirán las cosas, poco a poco se va esclareciendo el asunto.
> 
> -Halyrrothios era un hijo que tuvo Poseidón de la ninfa Euritea. Una vez, este joven vio a Alcipe, la hija que tuvo Ares con Aglaura, y la violó. El dios lo sorprendió in fraganti y lo mató para vengar a su hija. Poseidón entonces, exigió que Ares fuera juzgado por asesinar a Halyrrothios. Fue el primer juicio por asesinato en la historia. El dios fue absuelto. El juicio tuvo lugar en la colina que está ubicada al oeste de la Acrópolis, que a partir de ese momento fue conocido como Areópago (Αρειος ´de Ares´ + πάγος 'colina') 'Colina de Ares' donde se juzgaron desde entonces todos los crímenes de sangre. Otro caso famoso fue el juicio al que fue sometido Orestes por asesinar a Clitemnestra.
> 
> Este es uno de los casos que pueden dejar entrever que Ares, al igual que Afrodita, se preocupaba por sus hijos. El caso de Alcipe ya fue expuesto. Luego está el caso de Cicno que fue asesinado por Heracles. Ares se enfrentó a su hermano, para vengar a su hijo, pero fue vencido por éste. También le regaló a Hipólita el cinturón que luego le arrebataría Heracles y apoyó a las amazonas, varias eran hijas suyas, cuando intervinieron en la guerra de Troya .
> 
> -Eris es la daimona que personifica la Discordia. Según Hesíodo en la Teogonía es hija de Nyx. Pero Homero les da a Zeus y a Hera más hijos que los tres que normalmente se les adjudican. Además de Ares, Hebe e Ilitía, menciona a Enyo y a Eris, las cuales son compañeras inseparables de Ares. Eris es responsable, además, de iniciar el conflicto que desembocó en la Guerra de Troya. Según algunos autores, ella es la madre de Enyalios y no Enyo.
> 
> Sin embargo, no solo personifica la Discordia que provoca conflictos y hostilidades entre los hombres, sino también la "buena/sana" Discordia, necesaria para la competencia entre los hombres, ya que estos se aplican más en sus labores cuando tienen a alguien a quién quieren superar. Esta versión más amable de Eris aparece mencionada en los "Trabajos y los Días" de Hesiodo.
> 
> Bueno, la historia progresa. El título del capítulo es "Égida" en latín, en referencia a la función protectora que cumple ésta y la protección que le dan Ares y Afrodita a Harmonia, además del plan de Athena.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	20. Nova Domina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan, Chan, chan, chan
> 
> …la cosa se pone buena

La diosa estaba sentada delicadamente en su trono moviendo un pie con nerviosismo. Hacia bastante tiempo que sentía una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago que la ponía más nerviosa de lo usual.  
-¿Será que Enyo por fin ha decidido tomar las armas de nuevo?,-se preguntó, inquieta. Se levantó, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la estancia, retorciéndose las manos. Súbitamente, recordó algo y se adentró presurosa hacia su habitación. Empezó a abrir y cerrar cajones con nerviosismo y torpeza. Una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, suspiró cansada y se apoyó sobre el pie de la cama. Se sobresaltó al sentirse observada y levantó la vista de repente, topándose con los ojos azules del Sumo Sacerdote.  
-Shion...  
-Lamento asustarla,-se disculpó el maestro de Mu.-Debí tocar la puerta.  
-No, no pasa nada,-lo tranquilizó recuperando un poco la calma.-De hecho tu presencia es oportuna.  
-¿Qué es lo que necesita?,-preguntó él con curiosidad.  
-Toma esto,-le tendió el frasco.-Ya sabes qué hacer con él. Y por favor cierra la puerta del templo. No quiero que nadie intervenga en éste asunto. Si alguno lograra traspasarla, tienes toda la autoridad de castigar a ese alguien. Tampoco tú intervengas por favor.

-Sí, señora, como usted desee,-se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella,-Inmediatamente lo haré.

Se apresuró hasta la cumbre del Santuario, el sitio en el que la estatua de Athena se erguía vigilando el Santuario como un guardián de piedra. Miró el frasco en su mano y suspiró antes de destaparlo, derramando su contenido sobre la estatua, recitando el antiguo canto necesario para su despertar.

Mientras la estatua reaccionaba a sus palabras y a la sangre derramada sobre ella, sintió la presencia del santo de Libra cerca de ahí.

-Será mejor que bajes, Dohko. La señorita no quiere a nadie aquí.  
-Ya lo sé querido amigo. Solo quería saber cómo estabas tú.  
-No me siento bien, es cierto. Éste plan me pone muy nervioso. Hay una infinidad de cosas que pueden salir mal.  
-Pero si funciona nos libraremos de una amenaza terrible. Confía en nuestra señora, Shion. Ella ha salido airosa de situaciones peores que esta. Lo logrará.  
-No lo dudo, pero...no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso. Aún podría ser que ni la primera fase del plan funcione, y entonces...  
-¿Acaso desconfías de Ares, Shion?  
-No es eso. En circunstancias normales lo haría, pero también él parece estar cansado de esto. No, no es de Ares de quién desconfío.  
-Sino de Enyo,-adivinó Dohko.-Ay, Shion...  
-Mira, yo sé que no debería, pero...,-la voz se le trancó.

Dohko entendió y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Qué?,-receló Shion.

-Estás otra vez tratando de compensar a los demás, ¿verdad?  
-No es eso...  
-No me mientas, Shion. No sé si es que siempre has sido así o que los doscientos años que hemos pasado juntos ha estrechado tanto el lazo entre nosotros que me es mucho más fácil percibirlo. Estás preocupado por eso otra vez, ¿verdad?  
-Sé que no debo, pero...siento como si les hubiera quedado debiendo algo. Mi tiempo aún no había llegado, ¿sabes? Todavía podía haber guiado un poco más a Aiolos, hubiera conocido más a la señorita Athena, y...no habría dejado solo a Mu,-la amargura tiñó su voz.-Y ahora que puedo, ya no me necesitan.  
-Mu no se quedó solo, Shion,-le confió.-Yo lo acogí en Lushan por un tiempo. Y luego se encontró a Kiki por ahí. En cuanto a lo otro, todavía puedes golpear a Saga por adelantarlo...Y no es cierto que ya no te necesitan...todavía eres el Sumo Sacerdote aquí, ¿no es así? Si lo que estás es frustrado porque la señorita parece necesitarnos cada vez menos...te aseguro que toda la orden comparte tu frustración. Pero no podemos hacer nada...a no ser que estalle otra Guerra Santa.

El ariano suspiró. Cogió la armadura de la diosa y se dedicó a bajar acompañado por el santo de Libra.

-¿A tí no te pasa?,-quiso saber.  
-¿El qué?,-preguntó el chino, mirándolo de reojo.  
-Estas crisis raras,-aclaró.-Sobre todo ahora que Shiryu ya creció e incluso puede superarte de proponérselo.  
-A veces,-comentó.-Ha de ser producto de vivir tanto. Por algo la vida debe tener un final...Solo espero que esta vez sea definitivamente. Eso de estar reviviendo tampoco es bueno, a no ser que seas un dios.  
-Incluso los dioses habrían de tener sus momentos, ¿no crees?  
-Posiblemente. Pero no podemos saberlo jamás...

-Dohko,-interrumpió la diosa.- ¿Qué hacías arriba?  
-Nada, nada, señorita.-Solo quería hablar con Shion. Ahora mismo bajo.  
-Dile a Camus que se quede en Piscis,-le ordenó ella.-Y que no deje pasar a nadie más.  
-Sí, señorita,-accedió, bajando lo más rápido que le permitían las piernas.-La verdad es que Shion tiene algo de razón. No quiero ni saber qué pasará cuando los demás oigan el estruendo.  
Cuando pasó por Acuario se encontró con el guardián asomado a la ventana. Lo mandó a Piscis sin más explicaciones. Al bajar por los templos restantes se dio cuenta de que los otros santos dorados se habían dado cuenta de la atmósfera de tensión que imperaba en el Santuario. Encontró al santo de Escorpio casi subiéndose a las paredes.  
-Milo, tranquilízate.

Éste se tensó perceptiblemente mientras un gruñido bajo dejaba su garganta. Volvió a ver a su compañero.

"Si las miradas mataran", pensó éste nervioso.

-Ya, ya lo sé,-continuó paseando.-Me advirtió que no interviniera. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme,-siguió paseando como un león enjaulado.  
-Claro,-cayó en la cuenta Dohko.-Tú eras el que la cuidó cuando la última Guerra Santa, ¿no es así? Quieres hacer lo mismo ahora.  
-No es solo eso...Es mi deber como santo. Pero no entiendo por qué nos mandó a no movernos. ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar?  
-Algo que no nos incumbe. Ya muchacho, distráete un poco.  
-No puedo,-negó con la cabeza.-Me quedaré aquí si es lo que ella desea, pero no me calmaré hasta que esto haya terminado. No puedo.  
-Bueno, pero no bajes la guardia. No veo a Aiolia capaz de atravesar las defensas de Shaka, pero por si acaso...  
El fuerte resoplido fue casi como un asentimiento.  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Shaina? Creí que ustedes ya estaban juntos para esta hora del día.  
-Normalmente sí...pero hoy no quiero distracciones. Sobre todo sí...  
Dohko se cruzó de brazos.  
-Mira, Milo...si tengo que volver a subir a amarrarte, lo haré. No te muevas de aquí, ¡es una orden!  
La mirada envenenada del escorpiano lo atravesó. Se encogió de hombros y siguió bajando.

-No va a obedecer,-comentó para sí mismo.-Ha recibido órdenes, pero como no le parecen, no las obedecerá,-negó con la cabeza.-Escorpianos. Espero que por lo menos mantenga la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para no cometer una tontería.

Se sentó en las escaleras de su templo mirando hacia el templo de Leo. Podía sentir el cosmos de Shaka elevándose por momentos.

-Solo espero que esos dos no hagan ninguna estupidez. Para bien o para mal, son los más tercos.

Se quedó sentado en las escaleras, vigilando, con los sentidos alerta, sintiéndose algo intranquilo también. Inspiró profundamente y expulsó el aire con lentitud.

-Ojalá esto pase pronto,-deseó.

Mientras, abajo en las cabañas, los dos santos femeninos cenaban...o trataban de hacerlo.

-Algo pasa, lo sé,-se preocupó Marin.-Pero nadie nos ha dado razones de qué es lo que sucede y cuando intenté subir, Mu no me dejó.  
-¿También estás preocupada por tu chico, verdad?,-adivinó Shaina, haciendo el plato a un lado, con el estómago fruncido.  
-Aiolia es muy capaz de cometer una estupidez, lo sé,-admitió.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal Milo?

La italiana suspiró.

-Pues aunque es más capaz de mantener la cabeza fría que Aiolia, es tan terco como él. Y si no le parecen las órdenes que se le dan, no las obedecerá y hará lo que considere más necesario. Y me temo que eso puede hacer que lo maten,-apretó las manos con nerviosismo,  
-Pues Aiolia no sé si pueda superar las defensas de Shaka. Pero si Milo es lo suficientemente rápido nadie, ni siquiera Camus, podrá detenerlo. Y eso me preocupa. Ay, ¿por qué nos harán esto?,-se quejó la japonesa.  
-Creo que debemos tener fe en ellos y esperar que no metan la pata. Es lo único...  
-¿Sabes qué creo que se viene algo grande? Solo eso podría poner a los dorados tan nerviosos.  
-¿Pero qué puede ser?  
-Se me ocurre algo...pero no sé si sea posible...  
-¿Quieres decir...Enyo?,-se preocupó Shaina.-Pero, de ser así... ¿por qué nos impediría a todos movernos?  
-Talvez tenga un plan. Y como es un conflicto entre dioses, no debe querer que nos metamos.  
-Siempre es un conflicto entre dioses, Marin.

El santo femenino de Águila sacudió la cabeza.

-Déjame explicar. Me refiero a que esta vez no hay un ejército involucrado como cuando luchamos contra Poseidón o contra Hades. Talvez por eso no quiere que nos metamos, cualquiera de nosotros podría salir seriamente lastimado si se mide contra un dios. Incluso si es uno secundario como Enyo. ¿Recuerdas lo que Tanathos le hizo a las Gold Cloths?  
-Tiene lógica,-admitió su compañera.-Bueno, solo nos queda esperar a que esto pase y a tener fe en que no meterán la pata.  
-Todo saldrá bien...o eso espero.  
-Más vale que no les estorbemos.

Por otro lado, los santos de Leo y Cáncer se levantaban tras chocar por enésima vez con la barrera energética de Shaka.

-¡Déjanos pasar, maldición!,-chilló el santo de Leo.  
-¿Qué es tan importante como para que nos impidas pasar, Shaka?,-preguntó el italiano, intrigado.  
-¡Ya es suficiente!,-estalló Aiolia.- ¡Ligthning...!,-se volvió a ver al santo de Cáncer, que lo sujetaba por el brazo impidiendo que realizara el ataque.- ¡¿Tú también?!  
-Mira, no me hace nada de gracia la situación y yo también quiero respuestas, pero si sigues atacando, lo más probable es que tus propios ataques te destrocen. Si Shaka ha considerado no dejarnos pasar es porque, nos pese o no, no podemos pasar. Así que mejor regresemos. Tarde o temprano nos enteraremos de lo que sucede.  
El santo de Leo levantó la vista al rostro imperturbable del santo de Virgo. La mueca serena y casi que impasible hizo que le hirviera la sangre en las venas.

Hizo ademán de volverse, pero antes de que Death Mask pudiera reaccionar, cogió al santo de Virgo por las hombreras y lo zarandeó.

-¡Aiolia!  
-¡No pongas esa cara de que no te importa, Shaka!,-aulló.- ¡Te igualé una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo!,-amenazó.  
-Ay, por el amor de...Aiolia, contrólate, ¿quieres?,-volvió a intervenir el canceriano.-No cometas una estupidez.  
-¿Y tú qué, no me dijiste que éste asunto te causaba desagrado?  
-¿Crees que a Shaka no?,-rebatió el canceriano.  
-¿A Shaka no qué?  
-¿Crees que a Shaka no le disgusta esta situación?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, se recortó la silueta del santo de Libra detrás del indio.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Vuelvan a sus lugares!,-los regañó severamente.  
-Ya vámonos, gato. No conseguimos nada estando aquí parados,-lo intentó convencer el santo de Cáncer.  
-¡Pero...!  
-Mira Aiolia...se lo dije a Milo y te lo repito a tí. Si debo amarrarte para que te quedes quieto, lo haré.  
La estruendosa risa de Death Mask se dejó escuchar.

-¿De qué te ríes?,-le contestó de malas pulgas.

-De tí, idiota,-se burló.-Puedo ir a llamar a Raimi para que te amarre como la vez pasada.  
-¡Infeliz!

-¿Qué pasará con Marin si algo te sucede, Aiolia?,-la pregunta de Shaka resonó como una campana en un templo silencioso.  
El santo de Leo pestañeó.  
-¿Marin?  
-Sí, Marin. ¿Le causarás dolor cometiendo una estupidez?

El griego solo se dio la vuelta y volvió a bajar entre gruñidos. Death Mask lo siguió tras hacer un gesto con la mano.

-Vete, Dohko,-le ordenó Shaka.-Si estás aquí no puedo evitar que otros suban.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?  
-Death Mask deshizo mi barrera cuando le impidió a Aiolia atacar. No hay duda de que tiene actitudes psíquicas destacables.  
-Ya veo,-le dio la espalda.-No bajes la guardia,-le recomendó.

Apenas había salido del perímetro del sexto templo, cuando sintió la barrera energética expandirse.

En Géminis, ambos gemelos estaban sentados en la mesa mirando la pared opuesta con la mirada perdida.

-Saga... ¿Tienes una idea de qué es lo que sucede?  
-Ya te he dicho que no,-gruñó el mayor.-Como mil veces.  
-¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con la égida y todo eso? La señorita se ausenta mucho últimamente.  
-Puede ser,-reflexionó el gemelo.-Eso explicaría porque no nos ha dejado movernos de aquí, ni que dejemos pasar a nadie. No debe querer que ninguno de nosotros resulte herido si nos tenemos que ver frente a un dios.  
Kanon sintió un súbito escalofrío.  
-¿Qué?,-se preocupó.  
-Nada. Es solo que recordé...cuando fui atravesado por el tridente de Poseidón.  
-Eso es precisamente lo que querrá evitar que suceda. Ahora solo espero que ese par de cabezas calientes no hagan algo estúpido,-bufó.  
-Yo no sé. Aiolia es capaz de lanzarse de cabeza sin pensarlo. Milo es más comedido, pero entiendo tu preocupación. Igual. ¿Crees que Shura...?  
-Dudo que intente la gran cosa. Los de temer son Aiolia y Milo. Diría que Death Mask, pero dudo que haga algo estúpido. Si Shura intenta algo, Camus le parará los pies. Pero Milo...me preocupa. Es capaz hasta de disparar su ataque contra nosotros si lo considera necesario, pues cuando se le mete una idea entre ceja y ceja no hay quién lo detenga.  
-Recuerdo eso también,-musitó Kanon.  
-Tenemos suerte que ni Mu ni Aldebarán intentarán algo.-Pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que sucede.  
-A mí todo esto me huele a chamusquina...  
-Estoy de acuerdo,-concordó Saga.-Y tengo la sensación de que todo el Santuario se irá al garete por esto. Ojalá me equivoque. Por cierto, me sorprende que no estés haciéndoles la segunda a los revoltosos.  
-Estoy deseando saber qué sucede, pero no soy idiota. Me ofendes, Saga.  
-Bueno, supongo que tarde o temprano nos enteraremos de lo que sucede aquí Solo espero que no sea algo muy grave.  
-Pues algo me dice que si lo es, hermano.  
-Espero que estemos equivocados.

Mientras tanto, en el Templo Mayor, Athena esperaba ansiosa a que su hermana llegara.  
-Recuerda, Shion, aunque eres el único que va a presenciar esto, no quiero que intervengas de ninguna manera. Recuerda que esto es solo un plan y no es definitivo.  
-Sí, señorita, como desee. No intervendré.  
-Así lo espero,-le advirtió ella con severidad.-Espéranos arriba.  
El ex santo de Aries se encaminó hasta la cúspide del Santuario, con la cabeza revolviendo pensamientos funestos.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, casi burlándose de la ansiedad del Santuario. Cuando por fin empezó a percibir el cosmos de su hermana, aferró a Nike con tanta fuerza que casi se le blanqueaban los nudillos.  
Enyo se apareció de repente, y le sonrió a Athena burlonamente. Ésta se acomodó en el asiento, inquieta.  
-¿Qué quieres, Enyo?,-la voz le salió cortante.  
-Quiero tu Santuario, Athena. Así que hazte a un lado y entrégame el dominio de este lugar para que yo sea su ama y señora.  
-¿Qué tramas ahora, hermana?,-el recelo en su voz no fue fingido.  
-¿Que no sabes las buenas nuevas?,-se regocijó la otra diosa.-Ares ha decidido ceder a mis requerimientos por fin.  
-¿Y mi Santuario qué tiene que ver en esto?  
-Ares me ha pedido como condición para acostarse conmigo que te quitara el Santuario,-explicó, muy contenta.-Parece que no resistió el impulso de molestarte, después de todo.  
Athena entrecerró los ojos con esceptismo.  
-Supongo que era esperable de Ares tal proceder. Me ha traicionado para salvarse el pellejo...Está bien, pero no lo entregaré sin luchar. Sígueme. Aquí no es adecuado que lo hagamos.  
La condujo hacia la cumbre del Santuario. Sentía la alegría que emanaba de su hermana como un veneno. Recordó las palabras de Ares:

_"Derrota tú a Enyo, pero dame el placer de quebrarla emocionalmente después. Nada me será más delicioso que hacer eso después de todo lo que me ha causado"_

-Espero que lo disfrutes, porque no durará, hermana,-musitó en voz baja, casi para sí misma  
Cuando salieron al aire libre les fue posible distinguir la figura del Sumo Sacerdote. Éste se volvió y sintió que el corazón le daba un salto de angustia. Sin embargo, no se movió.  
-¿Quién es éste, Athena?,-la pregunta molestó a Shion, pero aún así no abrió la boca. Tan solo se limitó a observar a la diosa con tranquilidad.  
-Él es mi Sumo Sacerdote, el que me ayuda a dirigir el Santuario,-explicó.-Anteriormente, fue el santo de Aries.  
-Interesante que desempeñe tal rol siendo tan joven,-se sorprendió Enyo.  
-Es que no lo es. Tiene más de doscientos años.  
-Ya veo. Un Endymión, entonces. Solo que tú, a diferencia de Selene, eres demasiado estúpida como para aprovechar el estar rodeada de hombres.  
Shion apretó los puños.  
-¡Basta, hermana! ¡Combatamos, si a eso es a lo que has venido!

-De acuerdo, Athena. Si eso es lo que quieres…

Se quitó la capa que cubría su cuerpo, revelando la armadura. Athena se puso la suya y empuñó a Nike. Le dirigió a Shion una enésima mirada de advertencia.

El primer choque de armas, la lanza contra la Nike, pareció resonar en todo el Santuario, poniendo en alerta a todos los santos de oro. El santo de Escorpio se puso tan tenso, que casi pudo sentir que todo el cuerpo resentía el estirón de los músculos. Se pasó los dedos por los cabellos con tanta fuerza que se quedó con hebras en los dedos.

-No…no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. No puedo. Sé que las órdenes que recibí fueron por mi propio bien pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

Salió del templo rápido como el viento. A mitad de la escalera hacia el templo de Sagitario se detuvo, indeciso, dividido entre el obedecer o desobedecer las órdenes que le habían dado.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la escalinata, respirando con pesadez, mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer. En una de tantas sus pensamientos cayeron sobre el santo femenino de Ofiuco.

Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza a un lado, comido por la indecisión ahora mayor, al pensar en el sufrimiento de Shaina si a él le sucedía algo.

Desanduvo el camino por lo menos unas tres veces. Su actividad en las afueras del templo llamó la atención de Aiolos. El santo de Sagitario se decidió a mirarlo a escondidas suyas para ver qué era lo que quería.

-Vamos, Milo,-comentó observando el paseo de su compañero.-Sé un buen chico. Regresa a Escorpio. Vamos, regresa a Escorpio, regresa a Escorpio….

-¡No estás tan mal, hermana! ¡Podría incluso pensar que me ganarás!,-el rostro de Enyo estaba deformado en una mueca desquiciada.

-¡Pues no bajes la guardia entonces, hermana!,-por el contrario el rostro de Athena se mantenía calmo.

-¡Tengo motivos para estar eufórica, hermana! ¡Significa que mi entrenamiento ha funcionado y me he fortalecido!

-¿Qué?,-la impasibilidad de Athena se quebró un momento. Enyo sonrió con perfidia.

-No soy el tipo de mujer que se encierra a lamentarse por las cosas. En su lugar prefiero vengarme. Y para vengarme necesitaba ponerme a tu altura. ¡Y lo he logrado!

Las armas de ambas volvieron a chocar con fuerza. Athena retrocedió para guardar distancias.

-No te servirá de nada. Aún si me derrotaras, no sería para siempre,-afirmó, levantando la barbilla y empuñando la Nike y el escudo.

-No me interesa tener el control de un montón de humanos inútiles. Esa eres tú y tu afición por la humanidad desde siempre, la que gusta de esas cosas. Pero es un requisito para obtener lo que deseo y no me detendré ante nada. Ya estoy demasiado cerca… ¡Demasiado! Solo necesito vencerte….-se movió hacia la izquierda de repente, desorientando a su hermana.

Athena levantó el escudo por instinto. El arma saltó violentamente de su mano al ser impactado por la lanza. Interpuso entonces a la Nike, intentando no perder terreno frente a la locura mostrada por su hermana.

-No te resistas, Athena,-el tono meloso provocó que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.-Solo tienes que rendirte y todo acabará.

-¡Olvídalo!,-movió la Nike y le asestó un golpe que la hizo rodar por el suelo. Enyo chilló mientras el golpe se replicaba por todo su cuerpo a través de la armadura. Se incorporó sobre los codos, mientras sentía punzadas en el costado por la respiración agitada. Sintió que le faltaba el aliento, y esbozó una sonrisa cruel. La risa no tardó en resonar en aquel espacio.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-receló Athena, jadeando. Tenía que admitirlo, su hermana se había empleado a fondo y le estaba costando trabajo mantenerla a raya. "Quizás no tenga que fingir que me derrota. Se ha esforzado demasiado en alcanzarme y su determinación es arrolladora. Aunque no puede vencerme porque yo tengo a Nike, temo que eso no será suficiente esta vez", pensó.

-Lo gracioso es que no puedes conmigo, hermana. Mis esfuerzos están dando frutos,-las palabras salieron entrecortadas por la falta de aliento.

-Antes de proseguir, me gustaría preguntarte porqué estás enfadada conmigo, ¿qué te he hecho? Creo que merezco saber el porqué de tu animosidad,-empezaba a sentir ella también los efectos del prolongado combate.

-Siempre he estado a tu sombra, Athena. Yo, que soy una verdadera diosa guerrera, hija legítima del señor del Olimpo, ¡estoy relegada a un segundo plano por tí, que ni siquiera gustas de las batallas, sino que prefieres resolverlo todo con estrategia! ¡La verdadera guerra debería ser representada por deidades como yo, y no como tú! ¡Ni siquiera Ares puede verme como competencia por tu culpa! ¡Yo que debería ser su verdadera rival! Además, todos se quejan de lo que haces contra los dioses para cuidar a los mortales, pero nadie hace nada para reprenderte.

-No es mi culpa que las cosas se den así. Yo solo he cumplido con el deber que me encomendó nuestro padre. Obviamente no todos están de acuerdo con cómo llevo las cosas.

La otra diosa rechinó los dientes y se lanzó contra ella, frenética. El puño se impactó en el rostro de la primogénita de Zeus y la derribó. Pero a la vez, la Nike impactó contra el estómago de Enyo derribándola a su vez. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y movió la lanza para encajarla en el cuerpo de su hermana. Athena la sujetó y eso impidió que la lanza se hundiera más profundamente en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso fue suficiente para que el icor brotara.

-¡Señorita Athena!,-Shion se olvidó completamente de que no tenía que intervenir e hizo ademán de correr hacia ella.- ¡Crystal…!

-¡NO, SHION!, el grito lo detuvo ipso facto. Apretó los puños con impotencia.

Enyo se relamió con impudicia ante la vista de la sangre.

-¿Te rindes, hermana?

-¡Jamás!,-se levantó con dificultad, respirando con pesadez.

-Ciertamente eres terca. Pero no importa. Te derrotaré si tengo que hacerlo.

Ambas se pusieron en guardia con las armas levantadas. Las dos jadeaban cansadas, pero ninguna de las dos quería ceder. Ambas tenían la vista borrosa, una por el cansancio y la euforia mezcladas y la otra por estar herida y sentirse mareada.

Athena lanzó un golpe contra su hermana, intentando derribarla para lastimarla de gravedad, pero tropezó y se dio de bruces en el suelo. Instintivamente aferró a Nike. Enyo se la quitó de las manos y le pisó la mano, hundiendo el tacón de manera sádica. Palas se mordió los labios tratando de no emitir ningún sonido.

-Jaque mate…hermana,-levantó la lanza con expresión triunfante. Athena la miró, horrorizada, entendiendo lo que iba a hacer.

-No…Enyo… ¡detente!

-¡Scarlet Needle!,-catorce agujas atravesaron la armadura de la diosa haciéndola retroceder.

-¡MILO!,-vociferó Shion, furioso.- ¿¡QUÉ HACES?! ¡DETENTE!

Athena se levantó lentamente, aprovechando que su hermana había quedado en el suelo y clavó sus ojos en los de su santo de Escorpio. Vio la determinación en los ojos de Milo, pero también el miedo.

-Shion, encárgate de Enyo, ¿sí? Atiéndela. Yo hablaré con Milo un momento.

El tibetano suspiró, asintiendo silenciosamente. La diosa se acercó al santo de Escorpio, lo cogió del brazo y se fue con él escaleras abajo. Una vez en el templo, lo empujó dentro de su habitación. Cerró la puerta con energía. Él se encogió ante el portazo.

-Me has decepcionado, Milo,-dijo solamente.-Te di una orden simple, te advertí que no intervinieras, solo eso…Y no pudiste obedecer.

-Lo sé, yo…es que yo…No podía dejar que la dañaran…No quería que…Sentí que yo no estaba cumpliendo con mi deber si me quedaba en mi templo.

Ella lo miró por sobre el hombro.

-No te ha parecido la orden que te he dado. Es simple. Debí suponer que iba a ser como la otra vez.

-¿La otra vez?

-Con Kanon, ¿recuerdas? Te ordené que lo dejaras en paz, pero no hiciste caso y lo atacaste.

Él solo apartó la vista, incómodo.

-Yo…

-No tienes que decir nada. Lo entiendo. Pero deberías pensar en dejar atrás ese comportamiento, o un día te matarán.

-Yo…-la garganta del griego parecía atascada en esa simple palabra.-…lo lamento. Me merezco un castigo.

-Le diré a Enyo que no sea muy dura contigo, aunque a juzgar por lo que has hecho no me escuchará.

Milo levantó la cabeza en una sacudida.

-¿Cómo?

-Enyo ha venido aquí a arrebatarme el control del Santuario,-expuso ella sucintamente.-No, -añadió, viendo la ira en los ojos de él,-no debes preocuparte por ello, no será permanente y es parte de un plan. Pero he de hacerle creer a mi hermana que me ha derrotado para que esto funcione. Por favor, trágate el orgullo y discúlpate si se te pide. Y no le digas a tus compañeros, sospechará si todo el mundo lo acepta de buen grado.

-Está bien,-suspiró.-No se preocupe.

Salieron hasta el salón principal donde Shion los esperaba detrás del trono junto con una Enyo que estaba sentada con una sonrisita insolente en los labios.

-¿Y bien, hermana? Creí que les habías dicho a tus santos que no intervinieran.

-Lo hice. Pero Milo es algo impetuoso. Aunque me aseguró que no volvería a ocurrir.

-De acuerdo. Con eso me basta. Como estoy de muy buen humor, no lo castigaré. Pero solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Puedes marcharte. Ah, una cosa más…-tendió la mano.- ¿No crees que olvidas algo?

Athena suspiró y le entregó a Nike. Después de dirigirle una mirada triste a Shion se desapareció.

-Fuera los dos,-ordenó con apatía, jugueteando con Nike.

Cuando se quedó sola examinó el salón interés. Se levantó y se fue hacia la habitación que supuso de su hermana.

Se quitó la armadura y se tendió sobre la cama. Pronto se estaba riendo como desquiciada.

-Ares,-llamó.

El dios se apareció inmediatamente. La miró dubitativo.

-Veo que lo conseguiste.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-Seguía siendo Athena y su Nike.

-Sí, pero ahora Nike me pertenece.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y se tendió en la cama con ella. Le besó el cuello.

-Hoy no,-lo detuvo ella.-Estoy agotada. Me has pedido una tarea imposible.

-Pero la has cumplido, así que cumpliré con nuestra parte del trato y me quedaré contigo.

Ella sonrió. Lo cogió por la nuca y lo besó echándose sobre él.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que el báculo se desaparecía de la habitación silenciosamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, el plan va de maravilla. Ojalá siga de esa forma, pero nunca se sabe :v
> 
> Milo, pues siendo Milo con ese carácter típico escorpiano. Sin embargo, también lo relacioné con un personaje mítico, esta vez Antígona. Esta chica es la hija de Edipo. Resumiendo el argumento de dicha obra de Sófocles, sus dos hermanos se mataron mutuamente y su tío fue coronado rey, declarando traidor a uno de los hermanos y prohibiendo sepultarlo. Ella consideró aquello una herejía a las leyes divinas y lo enterró, pese a la prohibición. Cuando se le preguntó si ella era consciente de lo que le pasaría si desobedecía el edicto, contestó que sí, pero que no le importaba. Confío en que el intertexto aquí está clarísimo.
> 
> Endymión (gr. Ἐνδυμίων) era un joven pastor que solía contemplar a Selene (la Luna) todas las noches y se enamoró de ella. Como el sentimiento era mutuo, ella le pidió a Zeus que lo durmiera para que no envejeciera ni muriera nunca. Cada noche, acudía a él y entonces despertaba para estar con ella y luego volvía a dormir. De esta forma tuvieron muchos hijos. Como Shion (y Dohko) son tan viejos pero se ven jóvenes, eché mano de eso. Es el mito base para la relación de Usagi Tsukino y Mamoru Chiba en Sailor Moon :3
> 
> El título en latín se traduce como "Nueva Señora"
> 
> Los elogios a las dotes psíquicas de DM no son infundadas. Creo que el único que supera al cangrejo en esto es Mu. Recordemos que fue capaz de dañar a Shunrei desde otro plano dimensional incluso. (Digo, dimensional porque Yomotsu no comparte las mismas leyes físicas de la superficie. Incluso, como se vio en ND, es atemporal) No hay evidencia canónica de que Saga ni Shaka, los otros con este tipo de habilidades, puedan hacer eso, e incluso las dotes de Géminis y Virgo son mucho más ilusorias con la salvedad del Satán Imperial. Pero Mu fue capaz de traer a Shaka y a Ikki igualmente desde otra dimensión. Igual que Afro y Alde, podrá ser que el fandom les tire m…pero son muy poderosos.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	21. Healing Process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya vine, bitches :3
> 
> ¿Ya vieron la nueva sinopsis del fic? Mejor la cambié, porque esto se fue por otros rumbos más que el romance.

Athena contempló el Santuario desde lejos con una mirada extraña, mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

Quizás se había confiado demasiado, acostumbrada como estaba a ganar siempre las batallas que libraba.

Se llevó la mano hacia el costado lastimado, sintiendo el ardor de la herida.

Resopló cansada e hizo el ademán inconsciente de apoyarse en la Nike, olvidándose de que no la tenía consigo. Sin embargo, antes de que tropezara sobre el suelo, el báculo apareció en sus manos, fiel como siempre. Sonrió, agotada he hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie. Antes de poder erguirse por completo, se mareó, yéndose hacia un lado.

No llegó a tocar el suelo. Alguien la sostuvo, irguiéndola para que no cayera.

Volvió a ver de quién se trataba y sonrió, algo más tranquila, mientras se permitía la inconsciencia por fin.

El dios que la sujetaba la cargó firmemente con ambos brazos para distribuir bien el peso y sujetó la Nike con fuerza, desapareciendo de aquel lugar sin más tardanza.

Reapareció en un lugar donde la primavera nunca desaparecía y más bien engalanaba siempre aquel jardín.

Los acordes de la lira se vieron interrumpidos de repente cuando observó las visitas que tenía. Echó el instrumento a un lado y se acercó con premura hasta la pareja.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermana?,-preguntó con curiosidad, al verla en un estado tan lamentable.

-Tuvo un enfrentamiento con Enyo por el Santuario. Desafortunadamente, ella perdió.

Apolo parpadeó, incrédulo.

-¿Cómo?

-Solo cúrala. Lo necesita,-explicó dejándola con suavidad en una banqueta cercana y apoyando el báculo en el suelo.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que ha sucedido?,-interrogó, quitándole a su hermana la armadura, para ver el alcance del daño.

-Al parecer forma parte de un plan para despistar a Enyo. Según lo dicho por Dionisos, todos tenían conocimiento de ello, pero parece que la asoladora de ciudades fue una rival inesperadamente poderosa.

-¿Cómo me aconsejas proceder luego de que cure sus heridas?

-Que ella te lo diga. El plan es enteramente suyo. Yo solo hago lo que es necesario. Vendré a verla más tarde,-se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a marchar.

-Padre...

Zeus se volvió.

-¿Por qué la has traído aquí?

-Estará más que segura aquí. E imagino que entre los dos podeís idear alguna salida para éste asunto. Y más vale que sea la definitiva, les advierto, porque ya no toleraré más éste asunto.

-Como desees padre, tus deseos son órdenes,-asintió.

Cogió a Athena en brazos y se la llevó adentro. Una vez en la habitación, la tendió delicadamente en la cama, sobre la sábana previamente colocada. Silenciosas a su mandato, las ninfas le trajeron todo lo necesario para una curación. Con todo listo las despidió y se sentó a mezclar las hierbas para un cataplasma que cerrara aquellas heridas, intuyendo que sería mejor darle tiempo a la diosa de sanar de manera natural en lugar de usar su cosmos para ello.

-Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, hermana. Sé que no gustas de ello, pero es necesario,-propició mientras le quitaba el vestido, para examinar el alcance del daño.

Inmediatamente, sus ojos expertos localizaron las zonas de cuidado, principalmente la herida del vientre

-Enyo te dio una buena arrastriza, por lo que veo, musitó, mientras le cubría la herida con la pomada de hierbas. Ella se removió inquieta.

Con diestros ademanes, selló la herida y la vendó. A continuación cogió la mano lastimada y la vendó también. Luego untó el golpe que amenazaba con ensombrecer aquel rostro, con otra pomada más suave.

Para finalizar, le lavó el cuerpo con cariño y la vistió con otro peplo, reemplazando el vestido roto.

La cobijó con una piel que había cerca de ahí y se retiró.

-Avísame cuando despierte,-le solicitó a una ninfa. Ésta asintió.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta, sentándose en el borde de la cama, pensativo.

Había supuesto que todo había llevado su curso usual, pero también era cierto que estando tan apartado del mundo como lo estaba en aquella época no podía enterarse de demasiado. Tendría que esperar a que su hermana despertase para saciar su curiosidad.

Casi que pudo percibir la mano de Dionisos en aquello, pero no cabía duda que habían subestimado a Enyo.

-¿Por qué tuvo que ser en invierno?,-se lamentó.

Se levantó, ansioso y se asomó a la ventana, apoyando los codos en el alféizar.

Estuvo así varias horas hasta que le avisaron que su hermana había despertado.

Caminó presuroso hasta la habitación donde la había dejado. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar.

-Adelante,-escuchó. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, hermana?,-preguntó solícito, sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Algo cansada. ¿Tú me curaste?

-Nadie más podía hacerlo. Estoy seguro que por eso nuestro padre te trajo aquí.

-Creí que esta región estaba muy al norte. Pensé que nevaba.

-Nieva. Pero en esta pequeña parte del terreno se le permite a la primavera estar aquí permanentemente. Aquí he compartido esta suerte de templo. Dime, ¿qué ha sucedido con Enyo?

-Aunque la idea de engañarla fue de Dionisos...Yo también había pensado algo similar hace tiempo. Pensé que se distraería tanto con Ares que se olvidaría de mí y entonces podría darle una lección.

-¿No crees que es arriesgado que esté tan cerca de la égida?

-Es parte del plan. Según ella, quería esa égida para atraer a Ares, por lo que ya no debe de necesitarla. Pero estoy segura que su ambición la empujará a intentar conseguirla de todas maneras.

-Pero no será difícil que la consiga, ¿o sí?

-Le pedí a Hefestos que hiciera una puerta de adamantio y oricalco y yo tengo la llave. Y lo único que puede romper el oricalco...

\- ... es el oricalco mismo. Ya veo,-se admiró él.

-Como no tiene la llave, imagino que intentará robar el único objeto de ese material que tiene cerca: el arma de aquel que sacude la tierra. Y cuando lo haga, caerá en la trampa.

-Imagino que no la has dejado protegida solamente por una puerta, ¿o sí?

-No te equivocas en eso, querido hermano. Tendrá que sortear la mirada petrificadora de la hija de Forcis y eso la retrasará. Como sabes, con el tiempo, Medusa ha adquirido la capacidad de petrificar hasta a los dioses, aunque el efecto de su mirada solo es temporal en los inmortales.

-¿Le advertirás a Poseidón, entonces?,-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mi ausencia será advertencia suficiente, espero. Y si el plan resulta exitoso, recibirá lo que se merece.

-Y una vez que lo hagas, ¿qué sucederá con ella? ¿La sellarás?

-Ares quiere ajustarle las cuentas. Y después de eso, confía en desmoralizarla tanto que no le quedarán ganas de inventar algo así nunca más. Yo preferiría sellarla...pero ya sabes cómo es nuestro belicoso hermano.

-Supongo que algo de razón ha de tener, pues es a él a quién más ha perjudicado todo esto.

Palas asintió.

-Ares no tolera que se insulte a Afrodita de ninguna manera. Y ni él ni Cipris dejarían a sus hijos desprotegidos. Como ya perdió a Enyalios, se ha abocado a proteger a los hijos que le quedan con la fiereza de un lobo.

-Esperable. Por cierto, ¿quién protege a los hijos de esos dos ahora que yo no estoy?

-Uno de mis santos. Le debía un favor a Afrodita y eso fue lo que me pidió.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada grave. Solo los espectros de Hades haciendo de las suyas.

-Hum. Veo que las asperezas nunca desaparecerán del todo, ni siquiera en tiempos de paz.

Ella suspiró.

-¿Qué tal está tu hermana?,-le preguntó.-Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que Enyo no tratara de acudir a ella para lastimarte.

-Ártemis está bien,-repuso él, asomándose a la ventana.-Me advirtió que no la metiera en esto.-suspiró -Hasta me sermoneó por lo de aquella vez-imitó la voz chillona de la Letoide.- "Hiciste que te castigaran por una estupidez infantil"-recuperó su tono de voz habitual.-Como si ella no hiciera cosas así por motivos peores

-Bueno, es un secreto a voces que se siente celosa de las musas y las ninfas que te acompañan a diario.

Apolo la miró de reojo, mientras sonreía solapadamente. Súbitamente se puso serio.

-¿Qué sucede?,-se preocupó.

-Estaba pensando en nuestro padre,-repuso, serio.-Me ha dicho que se le ha acabado la paciencia.

Ella cogió la piel y empezó a hacer círculos con el dedo, hollándola.

-No me sorprende. Yo también estaría molesta. Seguramente piensa que ya ha sido demasiado. Aún si nos dio un voto de confianza. Debe de desagradarle que no estemos llegando a ningún lado, o de que nos peleemos entre hermanos.

-Temo que sea más que eso. Creo que no le ha agradado la parte en la que pierdes el Santuario.

-¿Sabes que Enyo me sacó en cara lo del linaje?

-Bah, falacias,-le restó importancia.-Imagino que, igual que su madre cree que por ser hija legítima del Crónida le deben poner más atención, algo que solo a ellas les preocupa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dicen que la causa de la persecución de la que Hera hizo objeto a mi madre fue enterarse que Zeus me querría más a mí que a Ares. Lo mismo aplica con Heracles. Sin embargo, a Ares eso lo tiene sin cuidado. No me cabe duda que resiente el que sus padres no le presten atención, pero creo que hasta lo disfruta por la libertad que representa.-se acomodó mejor en la cama.-Lo mismo pasa con las mujeres. Su favorita eres tú, pero ni a Hebe, ni a Ilitía ni a Eris les importa. Enyo, pues...,-hizo una mueca bastante elocuente.

-Pero yo no soy solo su preferida. Soy su primogénita y mi madre fue su primera esposa. Yo ya estaba aquí cuando se casó con Hera.

-¿Sabes por qué se tomaba tan a pecho las infidelidades de nuestro padre?

-No lo sé muy bien, pero se rumoraba que ellos ya se veían a escondidas de Rea. Después de separarse de Temis intentó cortejarla, pero ella se negó, sabiendo lo inconstante que era.

-¿Y cómo acabaron casándose?,-se sorprendió él.

-Al parecer, después de que se le negó cortejó a Eurínome y a Deméter mientras tanto. Luego volvió a tratar de seducir a Hera, pero ella seguía negándose. Entonces él ideó un plan. Un día que la diosa estaba a campo abierto hizo caer una fuerte tormenta. Luego se transformó así mismo en cuclillo y se dejó caer a los pies de Hera, para hacer creer que había sido abatido por los fuertes vientos. Enternecida, ella recogió al ave y lo refugió en su seno. Después buscó refugio en una cueva.

-¿Y entonces qué sucedió?,-preguntó él, sin atreverse a respirar, poniendo toda su atención en el relato.

-Supongo que él aprovechó la cercanía con ella, para seducirla. Entonces cedió, pero le dijo que le prometiera fidelidad,-se apartó el cabello de la cara.-Imagino que cedió para contentarla, pero después de casados y luego de la larga luna de miel, volvió a su conducta inconstante y puede que fuera el no cumplimiento de aquella promesa lo que irritara a Hera.

-Dicen que Afrodita le aconsejó que hiciera lo mismo y eso la ofendió.

-Por supuesto, porque ella siempre ha valorado mucho la fidelidad. Sin embargo, los escarceos amorosos de nuestro padre no tenían por qué significar que no la amaba o respetaba. Ella simplemente actuó como creyó mejor.

-Trataba de hacerlo escarmentar.

-Sin ver lo demás. ¿Recuerdas cuando, durante la Gigantomachia, Porfirión concibió pasión sexual por Hera? Intentó raptarla y cuando nuestro padre la vio en aquel trance, montó en cólera y fulminó al gigante con su rayo.

-Lo recuerdo,-asintió él.-También podría yo hablarte del tristemente célebre Ixión, el rey lapita, quién luego de compartir la mesa con los dioses se enamoró de Hera y empezó a acosarla. Molesta, la diosa fue con su marido y le contó todo. Deseando comprobar si tal cosa era cierta, él le dio a una nube la forma de su hermana y esperó a ver qué sucedía. Cuando Ixión la vio, copuló con la nube. De tal unión salió un niño, que luego concibió, de una yegua magnesia, una extraña criatura, mitad hombre, mitad caballo a la que luego se llamó centauro. No contento con aquello, al volver a la Tierra, alardeó de haber dormido con la reina del Olimpo, revelando todos los detalles del encuentro. Aquello excitó la ira del Olímpico y lo castigó. Desde ese día, pena en el Tártaro por su atrevimiento, amarrado con serpientes a una rueda ardiente que gira sin cesar.

-Exactamente. Tampoco es que se pueda decir que él no la quiera o la respete. Fueron solo las ideas de ella acerca de lo que significa cierto rango. Me consta porque trató de que Anfitrite actuara igual que ella en cuanto a las infidelidades de Poseidón, pero no consiguió nada.

-¿Y sí te digo que posiblemente la hija reprodujo la conducta de la madre?,-teorizó él, llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

-Podría ser, ¿pero por qué? Ares no es su esposo, no debería ofenderla tanto, inquirió ella, ahora enredando el dedo en un mechón de cabello

-Me refiero en cuanto a privilegios que conlleva el linaje. Según lo que me has dicho, cree que ella es más digna de ser una diosa olímpica porque es hija legítima del gran Zeus.

-Si así fuera, creo que el panteón principal se reduciría drásticamente de los más de doce que somos a solo siete, pues (aparte de él mismo y sus hermanos) solo el Androfontes, de entre los hijos legítimos de la pareja fue aceptado en entre el número de los olímpicos.

-Enyo cree que la guerra debe ser solo brutal e instintiva. En ése caso, los hombres no harían más que luchar entre sí hasta matarse mutuamente. También se necesita de inteligencia y estrategia para analizar los movimientos del rival y los propios. Por eso tú y él sois las deidades de la guerra, uno necesita del otro. Sin tí y tu ingenio, la guerra no merecería llamarse arte, y los hombres no construirían sus armas bajo tu guía. Pero sin Ares carecerían del fervor y la sed de sangre necesarias para empuñarlas. Ambos os necesitáis el uno al otro. Por lo mismo reñís y eso Enyo no lo entiende, cegada por su envidia. Ella no puede reemplazarte, por mucho que lo desee y por muy hija de Zeus que sea.

-Planeo usar eso en contra suya.

-¿Qué harás con ella cuando Ares la destroce? No puedes dejarla ahí, o corre el riesgo de intentar vengarse.

-Supongo que será enviada al Tártaro por una temporada.

-Pero no creo que nuestro padre consienta en un castigo semejante. Después de todo, a Ares estuvo por enviarlo al Tártaro por sus acciones aborrecibles, pero no lo hizo precisamente por ser hijo suyo.

-Así es,-asintió ella.-Pero recuerda que incluso a tí, uno de sus preferidos, quiso enviarte al Tártaro cuando cometiste faltas graves. También a Tántalo lo condenó, pese a compartir la misma sangre.

-En eso llevas razón. Bueno, supongo que éste será otro caso...a no ser que Hera proteste...lo cual dudo

-Quién sabe por qué motivo nuestro padre de repente dejó de volver sus ojos a otras mujeres, o más bien, dejó de buscarlas y ahora no tiene ojos más que para su esposa. La única excepción es cuando busca a Ganímedes, pero creo que no podemos quejarnos. Gracias a eso, Hera ha dejado la hostilidad contra nosotros en cierto grado, ya no nos ve con condescendencia como antes.

-Hablando de Hera... ¿cómo ha reaccionado con éste asunto? Como hemos estado diciendo, Enyo reprodujo muchas conductas suyas.

-Creí que se molestaría cuando Cytherea tomó su semblanza para engañar a Enyo, pero creo que hasta gracia le hizo. No entiende la insistencia de Enyo con Ares, aunque admite que puede ser por el mismo motivo por el cuál ella busca solamente a Zeus. Cuando Enyo provocó la muerte de su hijo corrió a buscar consuelo en su madre, pero ésta la rechazó y prefirió consolar a Ares. Me consta que eso enojó a Enyo y la hizo buscar apoyo en Eris. Me dijo que se mantendría al margen y hasta ahora lo ha cumplido.

Apolo se sorprendió.

-¿Entonces por eso está tan enojada? No ha encontrado apoyo en ningún lado, ni siquiera de sus hermanas.

-¿Qué apoyo quieres que reciba si lo que pretende es una insensatez? Y si hace lo que te he dicho, se buscará también la hostilidad de Poseidón, cosa que no creo que sea buena para ella. Es una suerte que no haya bajado para persuadir a Perséfone de nada. Por lo que sé, incluso fue a molestar a los hijos de Poseidón con eso del linaje.

Apolo se río. La risa del dios llenó de música la estancia.

-Pues si es así no le servirá. Rodas es la luz de los ojos de su padre. Y aprecia a Tritón por ser su único varón entre su descendencia legítima, a diferencia de nuestro padre. Y como moleste a alguno de ellos...

-Ése es el problema. Que yo sepa, tanto Rodas como Anfitrite pasan el invierno con él. Si intenta algo...

-Yo te diré lo que le sucederá por andar de resbalosa: De seguro no querrá ensuciarse las manos ella y enviará a alguno de tus santos a robar ese tridente. Y cuando eso suceda, las cosas se torcerán de mala manera.

-¿Has visto algo?,-preguntó, con ansias, enderezándose de repente.

-No necesito verlo para saber que todo se torcerá de mala manera,-comentó, divertido.- ¿Desde cuándo enojar a nuestro colérico tío es buena idea?

Ahora fue el turno de Athena de reírse.

-Tienes razón. ¿Cuánto falta para la primavera?

-Muy poco. Tres semanas, mínimo.

-Será mejor que me apresure a pensar en algo.

-No te preocupes. Tú solo debes encargarte de sanar tus heridas. Luego ya pensaremos en algo para sacar a Enyo de tu Santuario y castigarla por todo lo que ha hecho.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Febo...

Se volvió, despacio.

-¿Puedes darle un recado a nuestro padre cuando venga? No me siento capaz de sostener otra conversación, estoy muy cansada.

-Por supuesto. Dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-Pídele que hable con Shion. Dile que le diga dónde estoy y que estoy bien. Que no se preocupe.

El hijo de Leto sonrió con dulzura.

-Descuida, hermana. Se lo diré. Descansa.

Ella asintió y se recostó para dormir y recuperarse.

Apolo cerró la puerta con cuidado y volvió a bajar hasta el jardín. Se recostó en el diván y volvió a tomar la lira. Pronto una música divina y melódica volvió a resonar en el ambiente, proveniente de las cuerdas que vibraban suavemente al ser pulsadas por los dedos divinos del dios de la música.

El Sumo Sacerdote elevó los ojos hacia el firmamento y suspiró. Teniendo en cuenta que Enyo no era como Athena casi que prefería trasladarse al templo de Libra, para no escuchar nada, darle su privacidad a la diosa y proteger sus límites de tolerancia porque aborrecía la manera despectiva en la que se dirigía a él. Estaba seguro que si se quedaba en el templo de Piscis no iba a soportarlo. Se había escurrido y había reunido a los dorados para explicarles el asunto.

-Si no lo hago, habrá muchos problemas,-se dijo.

En efecto, algunos no reaccionaron nada bien, sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta de que algunos de sus compañeros ya lo sabían.

**Flashback**

_-¿¡Porqué carajos no nos dijiste, Shion!?-vociferó Aiolia, furibundo.- ¿¡Y por qué no ayudaste a la señorita Athena!?_

_-Cálmate, Aiolia,-le recomendó Shaka._

_-¡Cállate, Barbie! ¡¿Tú qué sabes?!_

_-¡Aiolia!_

_-No hagas escándalo, gato. Está claro por qué no nos dijeron. Somos una manada de inútiles._

_-¡Shura!,-lo amonestó Shion._

_-¿Qué otro motivo podría haber tenido para no decirnos?,-rebatió el español, con molestia._

_-Órdenes de Athena, Shura. Órdenes de Athena._

_-Pero estamos aquí para protegerla…-dudó Aldebarán._

_-¿De qué van a protegerla, Aldebarán? ¿De una diosa?,-le rebatió Shion.-Les recuerdo que nosotros estamos aquí para pelear contra los ejércitos de los dioses, no contra los dioses mismos. Si no, podría recordarles un par de casos en los que un santo no pudo contra un dios. ¿Acaso olvidan lo que Tanathos le hizo a las Gold Cloths? Yo estuve ahí… ¿cómo planean ganarle una diosa que le dio problemas a la misma Athena aún sin ser una diosa olímpica?_

_-Por lo menos lo intentaríamos,-susurró Aiolia.-No como usted que se quedó viendo como la lastimaban, sin hacer nada. Milo tuvo más agallas que usted._

_Los otros diez contuvieron la respiración. La bofetada de Shion resonó en la estancia._

_-¡Fuera de mi vista!,-aulló, furioso.- ¡Largo de aquí!_

_Los dorados abandonaron el templo de Piscis rápidamente. Aiolos le dio un golpe a su hermano en la nuca._

_-¡Ay!_

_-¿Cuándo irás a madurar?,-lo regañó._

**Flashback**

Estaba sumido en sus meditaciones de modo que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Zeus hasta que oyó el trueno retumbar en el silencio de Star Hill y el resplandor del rayo lo cegó. Retrocedió y se inclinó ante el dios con respeto.

-Mi señor,-lo saludó.

\- Me envía mi hija, Shion de Aries. Ella quiere avisarte que se encuentra bien. Se encuentra en la región de las Hiperbóreas con Febo Apolo. Regresará al Santuario en la primavera, cuando haya planeado qué hacer con éste asunto.

-Sí, señor. Me doy por enterado. Gracias por tomarse las molestias.

-No es nada. Espero que puedan controlar el asunto hasta que ella regrese,-deseó, desapareciendo.

El Sacerdote se quedó de pie, mientras copos de nieve empezaban a danzar en el cielo.

-Sí, yo también lo espero,-deseó, dando media vuelta para bajar la montaña, tras una enésima mirada al cielo nocturno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encanta cuando todo me sale espontáneamente: 3 Originalmente, esto no iba a ser así, pero se convirtió en una larga conversación entre Athena y Apolo.
> 
> Si nos ponemos a pensar, Hera hace escándalo por nada xD Zeus la quiere de todas formas. Ambos episodios, el de Ixión y el de Porfirión están ampliamente explicados, así que no me explayaré más en ellos. Solo añadiré que en algunas versiones, de la unión de Ixión con la nube sale directamente el centauro, en vez de ser nieto suyo. Ese centauro sería Quirón, según algunos.
> 
> Zeus regañó a Ares por andar en comportamientos aborrecibles en el canto V de la Ilíada. Entre otras cosas, le dice que si no fuera porque era hijo suyo ya lo habría mandado al Tártaro. Cuando Apolo se vengó de la muerte de Asclepio matando a los cíclopes, solo la intervención de Leto lo salvó de acabar en el Tártaro. Y a Tántalo, pues por andar de blasfemo probando la omnisciencia de los dioses.
> 
> No nos habíamos puesto a pensar más profundamente en por qué Enyo hace lo que hace (Aparte de por joder) Pues es hija de Hera, ¿qué creen? :v Aunque a estas alturas la madre ya dejó de joder, entonces ni cómo ayudarla :v
> 
> Y sí, Hera fue la tercera esposa de Zeus. Y aunque según Hesíodo, (si seguimos la enumeración que da) se juntó antes con Leto, a mí no me cuadra lo que le hizo si hubiera sido por un hombre que ni era su esposo o celos por un hijo que todavía no tenía. Quedamos así, primero se casó con Metis, de quién tuvo a Athena. Luego se casó con Temis, de la que tuvo a las Horas. Luego se juntó con Eurínome, de quién tuvo a las Gracias (como se ha dicho en este fic, otra genealogía dada a estas diosas es la de hijas de Dionisos y Afrodita) Luego se juntó con Deméter, de quién tuvo a Perséfone. Después empezó a cortejar a Hera, pero ella se negaba, porque sabía cómo era de inconstante. Entonces recurrió a la treta de la tormenta y el cuco. Se casó con ella. Gea les regaló el árbol con las manzanas doradas. Después tuvieron a Hebe a Ilitía y a Ares (adicionalmente a Eris y a Enyo. Algunos autores dicen que Hefestos es hijo también de Zeus, pero los más lo tienen como hijo solamente de Hera) Luego, él empezó a frecuentar a otras y ahí fue donde ardió Troya xD
> 
> Pues fue un capítulo interesante. Ya extrañaba a Apolo :')
> 
> ¡Gracias por el comentario!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	22. El tridente de Poseidón

_Una semana después…_

-¡MILO!

El grito provocó que el santo de Escorpio se encogiera. Cuando volvió a ver quién lo había llamado, se encontró con su novia en el hueco de la puerta con las manos en la cintura en una pose que no auguraba nada bueno. Tragó saliva, dándose cuenta de que alguien debía de haberle dicho a Shaina lo que había hecho.

-Hola, cariño, ¿qué quieres?

-¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿Es cierto lo que me contó Aiolia?

-Tenía que hacerlo,-simplificó, apartando la vista.

Shaina dejó caer los brazos con pasmo.

-¿O sea que lo hiciste?,-escupió con sorpresa.- ¿Fuiste hasta ahí arriba y le disparaste tu ataque a Enyo, a sabiendas de que no debías intervenir?

-Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Pero una parte de mí sintió que no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Entiendo que hice mal y que la señorita Athena se decepcionara de mí, pero…

La bofetada lo silenció. Se llevó una mano a la mejilla, aturdido.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si algo salía mal? ¿No te pusiste a pensar ni en eso? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la diosa te atacaba?

-No, Shaina no pensé en nada de eso,-empezó a enojarse.-Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera tenido tiempo de intervenir. Lo único que me importó fue que no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a la señorita Athena…una segunda bofetada lo calló.-¡Deja de abofetearme!

-¡Idiota!,-chilló ella, fuera de sí.- ¡Estúpido!

-¡Como si tú fueras a hacer algo distinto!,-le devolvió él.- ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas cuando prácticamente dejaste que el Lightning Plasma de Aiolia te diera de lleno por proteger al imbécil de Seiya?

Ella empezó a temblar. La rabia la cegó.

-¡Pues por eso mismo! ¿¡Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré que la señorita Athena le ordenó que no se metiera en el enfrentamiento entre ella y Hades, y desobedeció, siendo alcanzado por la espada del dios!? Aquello tuvo consecuencias nefastas para él. No quería que te pasara lo mismo. ¿Cómo crees que me hubiera sentido si de nuevo le hubiera pasado algo malo al hombre que amo sin yo poderlo evitar? ¡IMBÉCIL!

Él se calló, perplejo, comprendiendo la molestia de su novia. La atrajo hacia su pecho y la abrazó con cuidado.

-No me toques. Estoy enojada contigo.-se zafó.-Tonto.  
-Vamos, cariño. Ya sé que lo que hice fue tonto. No te enfades, por favor.  
-¿Crees que se me va a pasar porque me lo pidas? Como dijiste, lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido. No molestes, resolvió, dándose la vuelta para irse. Milo la agarró por la muñeca.  
-¡Suéltame!,-forcejeó -¡Milo suéltame!  
-No hasta que hablemos,-le dijo él, serio.-Tú ya hablaste, ahora tienes que escucharme a mí.  
-¡Suéltame! me lastimas,-se quejó.  
-¿No te vas a ir?,-desconfió él.  
-No aquí me quedo,-le dijo ella.-Tranquilízate.  
Milo la soltó y se tumbó con ella en el sillón. Su nariz aspiró el aroma de los cabellos de ella y gruñó, mientras adosaba su cuerpo al suyo.  
-Milo...-lo previno ella, sabiendo como se ponía en aquellas circunstancias.-No creas que con el sexo vas a lograr distraerme.  
-Sí pensé en tí,-susurró seductoramente en su oído. La italiana sintió que se le ponían los vellos de punta.-Sí pensé en tí y eso me retrasó algo. Tenía miedo de causarte dolor si algo me pasaba, por eso pensé en enviarle catorce agujas de una sola vez. También pensé en que Shion probablemente me detendría. Tampoco contaba con que ni Aiolos ni Camus me detuvieran y Shura lo que hizo fue enojarme con su moral exagerada. Luego fue fácil hacer saltar la puerta. Creí que Camus me pondría freno, pero más bien me dejó pasar. Me pareció que él también quería ir conmigo.  
-¿O sea que confiabas en ser detenido?,-repitió ella, perpleja.  
-¿Qué, tú crees que voy a ser tan confiado como para pensar que nadie iba a detenerme? Sobre todo ahora que Shion es más joven y se ha dedicado a pulir sus habilidades, las cuales han aumentado con el tiempo y se han vuelto temibles.

-Creí que iban a venirse todos en masa, pero no fue así. Dohko dijo que Aiolia y Death Mask fueron a molestar a Shaka pero que no los dejó pasar.  
-Death se conformó con que se le dijera que no hiciera nada. Aunque sí se molestó cuando Shion nos dijo la verdad de lo que ocurría, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente para no decir nada a diferencia de Aiolia, por ejemplo.  
-¿Es verdad que retó al maestro? Marin dice que está enfurruñado por eso.  
-No sé qué esperaba que pasara si se atrevía a decir lo que dijo. Para mí fue natural que lo abofeteara. Gato bocón,-se burló.  
-Bueno, ahora que sé por qué lo hiciste estoy más tranquila. Pero no me vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿me oyes? Casi me da un infarto.  
-Descuida. Ahora que sabemos lo que ha pasado no creo que nadie intente nada. Eso nos tranquilizó mucho. Tan solo debemos esperar que la señorita Athena haga lo que debe hacer para terminar con esto.  
-¿Dónde estará?,-se preocupó el santo femenino.-No creo que esté en el Olimpo, ¿o sí?  
-Esté donde esté, estoy seguro de que estará bien. Ya luego regresará.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la diosa, Enyo se desperezaba del sueño. Miró el lado de la cama vacío disgustada. Aunque había logrado que Ares hiciera el amor con ella no había logrado que se quedara con ella después del acto y no había logrado quedar embarazada pese a tomar tantas hierbas.  
Tampoco había logrado saber cómo abrir aquella puerta que resguardaba lo que tanto deseaba, pues no había encontrado la llave y ni siquiera había podido acercarse a la puerta al toparse con la Gorgona.  
Tras mucho pensarlo, y aunque odiara admitirlo, le había pedido ayuda a Shion.  
El Sumo Sacerdote se había limitado a indicarle que solo otro objeto de oricalco podría romper la cerradura, a falta de llave.  
-Finalmente, eres útil para algo,-le soltó, mientras lo despedía. Shion frunció el ceño, molesto, reprimiendo un gruñido. Llegó al templo de Libra furioso.  
Dohko se armó de paciencia.  
-No dejes que te afecte, ¿quieres?  
-Me enferma que me trate así. Ningún otro dios...  
-Ya lo sé, Shion, pero deberías olvidarlo. Solo es una niña, en materia divina. Hay otros dioses más viejos y sabios que ella. Otros son más prudentes. Déjala, ya tendrá su merecido.  
-Mejor no te hablo de lo que ha traído a éste Santuario y que cree que no me he dado cuenta. Me asquea.  
-¿A qué te refieres?,-preguntó Dohko, interesado.  
-Yo no fui el que se dio cuenta, sino Orfeo. Me dijo que una noche, Eurídice le dijo que sentía algo siniestro cerca de aquella zona, así que fue a investigar. Se encontró con la diosa diciéndole a esa criatura que esperaba que la ayudara con su plan y tendría la recompensa de devorar a algún santo.  
-¿Qué has dicho?,-se alarmó Dohko.- ¿Y qué te dijo Orfeo? ¿Pudo ver bien qué era?  
-Sí,-contestó, sombrío.-Una lamia,-la palabra salió de su garganta como una piedra.  
-¿Qué? ¿La lamia? ¡Pero eso es peligroso!  
-¿Y tú crees que no sé?,-se ofuscó.-Esa criatura es una escoria, aún entre los dioses y se ha atrevido a traerla aquí.  
-Pues voy viendo para qué. Si se quita los ojos como suele hacer, Medusa no podrá con ella. No podrá petrificarla si no la ve.  
-Es claro lo que quiere hacer. Por eso me preocupa. A diferencia de Medusa, la reina Lamia se supone disfruta dañando a los demás y devorándolos. El mito dice que Zeus amó a esta reina y le engendró hijos. La celosa Hera la transformó en un monstruo mitad serpiente y la hizo matar a sus hijos. Luego, le quitó la capacidad de dormir o cerrar los ojos para que nunca dejara de ver la imagen de sus hijos muertos. Zeus le dio la capacidad de sacarse los ojos para que pudiera descansar. Con el tiempo, desarrolló una fuerte envidia por las madres y devoraba a sus hijos en las noches para beber su sangre. Su figura era usada como espantajo para niños que no querían irse a la cama a la hora adecuada. Con el tiempo, empezó a sentir placer al matar a los niños y dejó de lamentarse por su condición. Aprendió también a embaucar a hombres jóvenes-aquí la vena que le cruzaba la sien palpitó,-para devorarlos  
Por eso me preocupa. Está claro que a Enyo no le importa qué nos pase a nosotros.  
-Eso estoy viendo. ¿Pero dónde la tendrá? Nadie ha visto nada,-se preguntó Dohko.  
-Es claro que en el bosque o alguna de las cuevas. Y si solo sale de noche dudo que alguien la vea. Por eso me preocupa,-repitió.- Si estuvo siguiendo a Eurídice puede que la use para acercarse a Orfeo, y me da mala espina.  
-¿Y si la buscamos?  
-¿Cómo la echaríamos?,-cuestionó Shion.  
-¿Con qué la está alimentando?,-se preguntó el chino.-Digo, esa bestia se alimenta de sangre.- ¿De quién...?  
-No sé y no quiero saber. Pero eso no es lo peor.  
-¿Qué puede ser peor?,-hizo un movimiento repentino como si fuera a levantarse.  
-Me acaba de preguntar cómo abrir esa puerta. Puso patas para arriba mi dormitorio y el de la señorita Athena y no encontró la llave. Así que me temo que irá tras el tridente de Poseidón.  
-¡No creerás que...!,-se alarmó Dohko.  
-No va a hacerlo ella, Dohko. Va a decirle a alguien que haga el trabajo sucio. Total, para ella somos basura,-resopló.-Esta situación me enferma.  
-Pero Poseidón no irá a...  
-¡Ya sé que no, Dohko!,-gritó, perdiendo la paciencia.-Lo siento,-se disculpó, al darse cuenta de que había gritado.  
-Descuida, amigo mío. Entiendo tu molestia.  
-Falta una semana para la primavera. Ha sido el invierno más malo que hemos tenido.  
-¿De verdad se está acostando con Ares?,-preguntó Dohko.-Creí que él no quería.  
-Es parte del plan. Pero oye lo gracioso: Él finge todo.  
-¿Cómo que finge? ¿Cómo sabes?  
-Una de las doncellas subió a dejarle algo una noche y los escuchó. Fue tanta la curiosidad que espió a ver. Según ella, el rostro de Ares estaba completamente inexpresivo. O no sentía nada...  
-O pensaba en otra mujer,-terminó Dohko.-Genial,-se burló.- ¿Y quién le pide a alguien que le traigan algo cuando está follando?,-se sorprendió.  
-Son hierbas para propiciar la fertilidad. Ha estado pidiendo tés y brebajes y se los toma antes, durante o después del acto sexual. Pero no parecen funcionar por ahora.  
-¿Y por qué te dicen a tí esas cosas?  
-No lo sé. Creerán que me interesa saberlas.  
-Bueno. Solo espero que no le pida nada muy extremo a alguien. Quién sea.  
La diosa sonrió mientras miraba la lista. Había obligado a Shion a que le escribiera los nombres de todos los santos en un pedazo de pergamino y ahora lo analizaba meditando a quién llamar.  
Pronto se decidió y llamó a un soldado.

-Llama a Shaina de Ofiuco y a Marin de Águila,-le ordenó.

A los minutos, las dos guerreras se presentaron ante ella con la cabeza llena de preguntas. Ambas se inclinaron ante ella y la saludaron con reticencia. -Les tengo un trabajo,-les informó.-Así que más les vale hacerlo bien.  
-¿De qué se trata, mi señora?,-preguntó Marin, con cierto retintín.  
-Verán, mi querida hermana,-enfatizó el adjetivo con sorna-olvidó dejarme la llave de cierta cámara y la necesito. Para ello necesito que vayáis esta noche a visitar a mi querido tío y le pidáis su preciado tridente.  
-¿De noche? ¿Quiere decir que se lo robemos?,-reprobó Shaina.  
-Veo que no eres solo senos, querida.-la boca de Marin se abrió con incredulidad tras la máscara.-Sí, por supuesto mi tío jamás me lo prestará porque desconfía de mí. Así que tendré que robárselo. Pero eso no es nada, ¿no es así? Mi hermana siempre los envía a hacer el trabajo sucio. Ya estáis acostumbradas. Así que no sean necias y tráiganme ese tridente. Lo espero para mañana a primera hora.- ¡Largo de mi presencia!  
Las dos muchachas se quedaron sentadas en las escaleras del templo de Piscis.  
-No podemos hacerlo, Marin. Es demasiado arriesgado.  
-Pero tenemos que. Si no, quién sabe qué cosa horrible nos hace. Incluso podría hacerles daño a los muchachos.  
-¡Pero es Poseidón!  
-Ya lo sé. Pero míralo de este modo: Él nunca creerá que lo hayamos hecho por voluntad propia. Probablemente cargaría contra Enyo y eso nos beneficia a nosotros.  
-¿Y cómo buscamos eso? ¿Dónde lo tendrá? No podemos pasar toda la noche buscándolo,-se cuestionó la italiana.  
-Talvez Kanon lo sepa.  
-¿Kanon? ¿Quieres contarle a Kanon?  
-A no ser que tengas otra idea, es la única que nos queda. No tenemos tiempo,-recordó la japonesa.  
-Qué remedio. Ven, vamos.

Fueron al templo de Géminis a buscar al menor de los gemelos. Para su suerte lo encontraron solo en el templo.

-Kanon… ¿dónde está tu hermano?

-Entrenando… ¿por qué?,-receló.

-Es que tenemos algo que preguntarte y creo que Saga se molestaría si lo oyera,-informó Marin.

-Dispara.

-¿Tú sabes dónde guarda Poseidón su tridente?

La pregunta disparó todas las alarmas del griego.

-¿Para qué quieren saber eso?,-preguntó, receloso.

-Enyo nos envió a por él,-simplificó Shaina.-Necesitamos saber dónde está para sacarlo sin perder mucho tiempo,-interpretó bien la mirada reprobadora del geminiano.- ¡No es que queramos robarlo!,-justificó.- ¡Es que no nos queda otra opción!

-Bueno. Sí es lo que les ha mandado a hacer esa arpía…,-Marin volvió la cabeza hacia atrás nerviosa.-…Si les dijo que fueran de noche por él les costará más. El emperador nunca se separa de su arma favorita. Si quieren quitársela deberá ser en sus propias narices.

Ambas respingaron, nerviosas.

-Sé por Sorrento que mientras el dios duerme en las noches deposita su tridente en una base especial de la que no puede sacarlo nadie excepto él mismo. Les diría que no hay problema de que intentaran sacarlo si no fuera porque sus forcejeos podrían despertarlo,-esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Esto es imposible,-se quejó Shaina.

-Pero tiene que haber una manera. ¡Tiene que haberla!,-se empeñó Marin.

-A mí me parece que esa arpía se los ha dicho a propósito. A lo mejor solo quiere hacerlas sufrir,-aventuró Kanon,-como hace con el maestro Shion.

-Pues hemos de hacerlo o de seguro nos dará de comer a esa condenada lamia.

-¿Eh?, ¿De qué lamia hablas?,-se sobresaltó Kanon.

-Pues de esa que anda por ahí rondando a Orfeo. Seguro la sacó de no sé dónde para neutralizar a la Gorgona. Se creerá que no nos hemos dado cuenta.

-Bueno, con suerte cuando salga de aquí, se llevará a todos sus engendros con ella,-zanjó Kanon-Espero que no les cueste hacer lo que se han propuesto. Creo que voy a asegurar las paredes. Mañana cuando se despierte y vea que no está el tridente hará temblar a toda Grecia,-se preocupó.

-Gracias a ti. Si todo sale bien, nos vemos mañana.

-Tengan cuidado,-les deseó el gemelo.

-Descuida,-lo tranquilizó Shaina.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?,-le preguntó a su compañera cuando estuvieron. solas.

-Primero, hemos de notificarle al maestro,-se hizo cargo Marin.-Luego debemos ir hasta Cabo Sunión. Sé que hay una entrada a través de la celda en la parte baja del cabo. Después de eso tendremos que andar con el cuidado de no toparnos con nadie, mucho menos con algún mariner o el plan se irá a rodar. Y, por supuesto, la parte difícil será conseguir ese tridente y salir de ahí enteras.

-Estoy pensando que Kanon tiene razón y solo lo hace por la diversión de vernos sufrir,-receló la italiana.-Solo espero que no nos cueste demasiado y todo salga así como dices. No podría volver a mirar al emperador a la cara si nos pesca robándole el tridente.

-No te compliques mucho. Será mejor que no les digamos a los muchachos tampoco, o harán un escándalo.

Shaina sonrió.

-Eso ni lo dudes. Ven, vamos a hablar con el maestro.

Encontraron a Shion en el Coliseo, supervisando los entrenamientos.

-Oiga, maestro…

El tibetano respingó y se volvió con expresión sombría.

-¿Ahora qué?,-contestó, de malas pulgas.

-Enyo nos mandó a Cabo Sunión. ¿Nos daría permiso?

-Bueno, vayan,-les dijo, casi sin mirarlas.

Ambas se miraron.

-¿No quiere saber…?

-¡Sólo váyanse!,-se impacientó.-Sea lo que sea, no quiero saberlo.

Las muchachas se encogieron de hombros y salieron del Santuario.

-¿Sabes? No sé por qué, pero creo que el maestro ya sabe lo que vamos a hacer.

-No me sorprendería nada,-contestó Marin, sombría.-De seguro le tuvo que preguntar cómo abrir esa puerta. Escuché a las doncellas decir que le preguntó algo acerca de eso.

-Bueno, eso explicaría por qué no quiso saber nada. De seguro está nervioso. ¿Viste la cara que hizo cuando le dijiste adonde íbamos?

-Todos están hartos ya. Me consta porque Misty ha tenido que sofocar un par de revueltas entre los plateados.

-Pero no falta mucho para la primavera. Tan solo una semana. Entonces la señorita regresará y pondrá todo en orden.

-Eso no lo dudes. Solo espero que haya algo que poner en orden, porque después de hoy seguro que se derrumba toda la península.

-Lo único que yo espero es que con esto se acabe todo. Cada vez me da más mala espina todo esto,-contestó Shaina.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? Para hacer tiempo, mientras anochece

La italiana negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que me entre nada. O lo que me entre, probablemente lo vomitaré al rato. Estoy nerviosa.

-Bueno, de igual manera, la bajada hasta el cabo nos llevará tiempo, porque debemos ir con cuidado,-contestó Marin, práctica.

Una sombra se recortó contra el camino, sobresaltándolas.

-¿Qué…qué ha sido eso?,-preguntó Marin, nerviosa.

-No sé. Vámonos. No quiero ser la comida de Lamia.

-Esa le tiene ganas a Orfeo.

-Sí, escuché que él fue el que descubrió que estaba aquí y le advirtió al maestro. Parece que ha estado siguiendo a Eurídice. Probablemente planea matarla y tomar su forma para engañar a Orfeo y devorarlo. ¿Cómo es posible que traiga criaturas tan despreciables a éste Santuario?,-renegó la guardiana del Serpentario.

-No lo sé. Pero apuesto a que es para distraer a tu amiga Medusa. Supongo que no se puede acercar demasiado por su causa,-apuntó Marin.

-Eso me preocupa. Se saca los ojos y ya con eso tiene ventaja,-hizo ademán de sacarse los propios.

La noche estaba cálida y despejada. La luna, llena y resplandeciente las guiaba desde detrás de las ruinas del templo de Poseidón. El viento empezó a soplar fuertemente conforme bajaban hacia la siniestra boca de la celda, desprovista de barrotes desde hace mucho.

-¿Qué pasó con los barrotes? Creí que tendríamos que derribarlos o algo así.

-Shion le ordenó a Saga quitarlos para que pudiéramos tener libre tránsito para pasar por aquí. Me consta que también fue un castigo por lo que hizo con Kanon.

-Pero si Kanon andaba por ahí haciendo maldades… ¿cuál fue el problema?

-Supongo que Shion pensaba que había otras formas de controlar a Kanon. Y desde luego, condenarlo a muerte no era una de ellas.

Al llegar al fondo del túnel, los estómagos de ambas se fruncieron. Casi que podían ver los arañazos y golpes producidos en las paredes de piedra, sin duda hechos con la fuerza desesperada de quién trata de no ahogarse.

"Piensa que son de otros"-pensó desesperada Shaina.-"No pienses en Kanon, no pienses en Kanon"

El nudo que tenía en el estómago se acentuó. No pudo más. Se dobló en dos, quitándose la máscara, y devolvió lo poco que tenía en el estómago.

Marin sintió náuseas. Tragó con esfuerzo y respiró hondo. Comprendía demasiado bien a su amiga. También era duro para ella pensar que aquellas marcas habían sido hechas por el menor de los gemelos, a quién conocían y respetaban como su compañero de batallas.

-¿Estás bien?,-le preguntó a Shaina, cuando ésta se incorporó, jadeante.

-Lo siento,-se disculpó.-Es que es demasiado repulsivo pensarlo.

-Lo sé, a mí también me desagrada. Vamos, tenemos que continuar.

Siguieron caminando despacio hasta la puerta adornada con un gigantesco tridente.

Marin se quitó los zapatos y los dejó escondidos detrás de una roca.

-No sea que hagan ruido.

Su compañera la imitó.

Se cogieron de las manos y empujaron juntas la puerta.

Los goznes chirriaron siniestramente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Menudo problema se les ha venido encima a las chicas por culpa de las mañas de Enyo e.é Pero Athena volverá pronto y le dará su merecido :3
> 
> Según el historiador griego Diodoro Sículo, Lamia era una reina de Libia a la que Zeus amó, hija de Poseidón, o Belo y Libia. Hera, celosa, la transformó en un monstruo y mató a sus hijos (o, en otras versiones, mató a sus hijos y fue la pena lo que la transformó en monstruo) Lamia fue condenada a no poder cerrar sus ojos, de modo que estuviera siempre obsesionada con la imagen de sus hijos muertos. Zeus le otorgó el don de poder extraérselos para así descansar, y volver a ponérselos luego. Lamia sentía envidia de las otras madres y devoraba a sus hijos, chupándoles la sangre. Tenía el cuerpo de una serpiente y los pechos y la cabeza de una mujer. Con el tiempo, desarrolló placer en lo que hacía, volviéndose una bestia sanguinaria. Incluso empezó a ir detrás de los hombres (sobre todo de los efebos) al darse cuenta de que su sangre también sabía bien. La etimología del nombre no se ha establecido con certeza. Probablemente se relaciona con el adjetivo 'lamyrós', "glotón", y el sustantivo 'laimós', "gaznate, gañote". Algunos creen que pertenece a la misma familia el latín 'lemur', que designa a unos espectros (los lémures) tipológicamente similares a las lamias. En la Antigüedad, las madres griegas y romanas solían amenazar a sus hijos traviesos con este personaje.
> 
> Hoy no hubo mucho que aclarar :D
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	23. Robo

El chirrido las sobresaltó a ambas.  
Entraron de prisa. A punto estaban de tomar un respiro cuando oyeron pasos. Se escondieron deprisa detrás de una voluminosa estatua.  
Un momento después apareció el general marino de Hipocampo.  
Bian se quedó mirando la puerta abierta y frunció la boca.  
-Maldita sea, Isaac,-lo oyeron quejarse.-Otra vez dejaste la puerta abierta.  
La cerró. La vuelta de la llave en la cerradura les puso los pelos de punta.  
-¿Y ahora qué?,-le preguntó Marin a Shaina, sin apenas mover los labios.  
-Espera a que se vuelva a dormir y le robamos la llave.  
-¡Estás loca! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?  
-¿Pues qué sugieres que hagamos?,-se molestó la italiana.  
-Tú ganas. Vamos.  
Se fueron detrás del canadiense, tratando de no hacer ruido.  
-¡Krishna!,-lo oyeron llamar.  
-¿Qué?,-contestó éste desde arriba.  
-¿Isaac está arriba?  
-Sí, ¿por qué?  
-Volvió a dejar la puerta abierta...  
-¡Yo no me he movido de aquí!,-protestó el finlandés.- ¡Y cerré la puerta!  
-Pues alguien la abrió...  
-Seguro fue Kanon,-se burló Crisaor.  
-¿Kanon?  
-No puede haber sido Kanon. Dejó su llave aquí.  
-Pero si _alguien_ ,-enfatizó Hipocampo-no cerró la puerta con llave, cualquiera entra. ¿Verdad, Isaac?,-añadió con intención.  
-¡Que yo no fui!-insistió éste.  
-No mientas, Isaac o te acusaremos con Camus.  
-¡Cállate, Bian!,-vociferó éste mientras daba un portazo.  
Shaina jaló a Marin. Retrocedieron, buscando el ala más central del templo, donde de seguro estaban las habitaciones de los restantes generales.  
-¿Ahora quieres robarle la llave a Kanon?  
-Es mejor robársela a Kanon que a Bian. Y en este caso no es robar, es coger prestado.  
Las sombras de las paredes hacían juegos siniestros acompañándolas en el camino. Un lejano portazo las sobresaltó. Uno más cercano las obligó a buscar un escondite por tercera vez. Se escondieron detrás de una voluminosa estatua que representaba a Anfitrite.  
La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a una joven desconocida.  
-Te lo pido por favor, Thetys. No le digas nada o me matará.  
-Descuide, señorita. Mis labios están sellados. Solo asegúrese de volver antes del amanecer.  
-Tomaré tu advertencia. Gracias por cubrirme.  
-Váyase ahora, señorita. El emperador está ocupado y pronto se dormirá. No se dará cuenta de nada si hace lo que yo le digo.  
Oyeron los pasos apresurados de Rhode pasar frente a la estatua. Poco después, oyeron alejarse los pasos de la Sirena en dirección contraria.  
Esta vez fue Marin la que cogió a Shaina del brazo y se fue con ella detrás de Rhode.  
Subieron la escalera. En el primer rellano se agazaparon nerviosas en la sombra al toparse con el general de Siren en la parte superior de la misma. Sorrento volvió la cabeza, desconfiado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y se llevó la flauta a los labios. La primera nota tembló...  
-¡Sorrento!,-oyeron llamar y éste bajó la flauta. Dirigió una mirada desconfiada a la escalera y desapareció.

-Eso estuvo cerca,-se alivió Marin.

Se quedaron unos minutos en aquella esquina, mientras el silencio caía por fin en el templo y les daba la seguridad necesaria para moverse sin ser descubiertas.

Shaina abrió la puerta de la habitación correspondiente al general de Dragón Marino, la única vacía. Cogió la llave sin mirarla y se la metió en el seno.  
-¿Cómo sabías...?  
-Kanon le dijo a Milo algunas cosas. Vamos, todavía queda la peor parte.  
Avanzaron por el pasillo con rapidez y doblaron hacia la derecha. Al fondo una hermosa puerta doble parecía aguardarlas.

La empujaron con cuidado, apenas lo suficiente para pasar y volver a cerrarla con cuidado.  
Una vez adentro, observaron la habitación, bastante amplia y decorada con delicados motivos marinos que no se podían observar bien a causa de la oscuridad.  
La cama estaba adosada al fondo de la habitación cubierta por un dosel de pesada tela blanca. A un lado descansaba la base, sosteniendo el tridente con gracilidad.  
-Tú ve a vigilar,-le dijo Marin a Shaina -Yo trataré de sacar esto de aquí.  
Su compañera obedeció y se fue a la puerta a vigilar.  
Marin corrió el dosel con precaución. Más valía asegurarse de que el dios estuviera realmente dormido.  
Se lo encontró boca abajo, con el rostro oculto por matas de cabello rubio que le caían también por la espalda cubriéndola y mezclándose con las sábanas. Una mano reposaba fuera de la cama hacia el suelo. Marin supuso que para coger el arma en casos de emergencia. La otra rodeaba protectoramente la cintura de Anfitrite, que dormía con la espalda contra el costado de su marido. El único sonido en la habitación eran las respiraciones profundas de ambos, la de Poseidón cobijando la de su nereida.  
El santo femenino de Águila dejó caer el dosel y se volvió hacia su compañera. Shaina negó con la cabeza.  
Marin adelantó una mano, vacilante. Tras titubear por un instante cogió el tridente.  
Inmediatamente, sintió un calor abrasador correrle por el brazo hasta el pecho y el poder abrumador del dios la envolvió. Cogió el mango del objeto con ambas manos y jaló.  
El calor se volvió insoportable, convirtiéndose en una corriente eléctrica, que la envió lejos. Por fortuna, cayó sobre un sillón. Tras varios intentos infructuosos, le pasó el relevo a su compañera.  
Sabiendo que si intentaba sacarlo le pasaría lo que a Marin, se quedó parada, analizando la situación. Su mirada cayó sobre la mano del dios fuera de la cama.  
-¡Shaina, no!,-le advirtió Marin.  
-Es la única opción que tenemos. Es eso o achicharrarnos y que nos encuentren en la mañana,-repuso, con tono serio.  
-Ten mucho cuidado,-la previno.  
Shaina apartó el dosel con cuidado y tomó la mano, siempre con cuidado. Se tensó al sentir la contracción involuntaria de aquellos dedos. La estiró con precaución, pero se dio cuenta que no alcanzaría. Al menos no si no lo incorporaba. Suspiró y empezó a empujar la base para que quedara más cerca de la mano. Cuando volvió a estirar la mano de Poseidón, le hizo una seña a Marin.  
-Cuando yo saque eso de ahí, mueves la base de regreso donde estaba, ¿oyes?  
La japonesa asintió con aprehensión.  
Shaina enredó los dedos del dios en torno al tridente y jaló con suavidad.  
Se oyó un leve cliqueo y el arma se deslizó con facilidad.  
La italiana la cogió mientras Marin dejaba la base de donde estaba. Inmediatamente, el dios se movió sobresaltándolas. Aguardaron, con el corazón saliéndoseles del pecho. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo aquel que sacude la tierra fue volverse sobre el otro costado y seguir durmiendo, mientras exhalaba sonoramente.  
Suspiraron con alivio.  
Luego, tras asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa bajaron de nuevo hasta el primer piso y abrieron la puerta, que volvió a chirriar. La cerraron y se apresuraron a calzarse los zapatos, que habían dejado escondidos.  
Un último sobresalto las esperaba a la salida de la celda.  
Rhode estaba sentada en las rocas observando la luna, escoltada por Thetys.  
Se fueron sigilosamente por el lado contrario.  
Una vez en el pueblo, se dejaron caer en el suelo, agotadas.  
-Nunca me había sentido tan aterrorizada en toda mi vida,-aseguró Marin, retirándose la máscara y respirando hondo.  
-Ni yo,-concordó Shaina.-Creí que se despertaría en cualquier momento y nos haría brochetas.  
-¿Cómo sabías lo de la llave?  
-Kanon le contó a Milo que cada general (y Thetys) tiene la suya, porque la puerta solo se puede asegurar con ellas. También le dijo que los generales más fuertes tenían sus habitaciones cerca de la de Poseidón. También le dijo que la suya no la tenía consigo porque ya no la necesita.  
-Es una suerte que te acordaras de eso, porque robarle la llave a Bian no era una buena idea.  
-Solo espero que Sorrento no nos delate. Creo que se dio cuenta de que estábamos en el rellano.  
-Ni lo digas. Eso hubiera sido catastrófico,-gimió Marin.-También es una suerte que hubieran dejado la puerta abierta. Si no, no hubiéramos podido entrar.  
-¿Quién crees que fue el que la dejó abierta?  
-Seguramente fue Thetys. Si iba a salir afuera un rato habría sido sencillo no cerrarla.  
-¿Quién sería esa joven?  
-¿Cuál de las tres hijas de Poseidón, dices? Quién sabe.  
Shaina levantó el tridente. El arma brilló a la luz de la luna. Las delicadas filigranas que lo adornaban cubrían incluso la hoja del arma, siempre con brillos dorados.  
-Es un arma magnífica,-se extasió.  
Marin también la miró con interés.  
-Tienes razón. Digna de un dios.  
-Creí que se despertaría...  
-Te vi muy nerviosa ahí dentro, ¿eh?  
-Tú nunca te has enfrentado a Poseidón, Marin. No tienes ni idea del poder que puede llegar a emanar de él. Y eso que no estaba completamente despierto en aquel momento.  
-¿Y aún así tuviste el valor de hacer lo que hiciste? Me sorprendes, Shaina.  
La italiana se sonrojó.  
-¿Ahora qué hacemos?,-preguntó, nerviosa.  
-No deben faltar muchas horas para que amanezca. Vamos a mi cabaña, como ahora vivo en Leo está vacía. Luego tendremos que despertar a Kanon.  
-Déjalo dormir, no seas mala.  
-Te aseguro que no ha dormido nada de seguro.  
-Bueno. Asegúrate de despertar al gemelo correcto, eso sí.  
-Muy graciosa, Shaina, ironizó Marin.-Ven, vamos.  
Corrieron hasta la cabaña de Marin. No muy lejos, pudieron distinguir a la lamia, rondando la cabaña del santo de Lira.  
-¿Qué dices si la atravesamos con el tridente de una sola vez?  
-No hagas locuras. Ya hemos hecho suficientes por una noche. Anda acomódate, voy por Kanon.  
Se apresuró hacia la cordillera en la que estaban enclavados los templos de los santos dorados. Cuando entró en el de Géminis se descalzó por segunda vez aquella noche.  
Abrió una de las puertas que supuso de los cuartos de los gemelos. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar la caja de Pandora con la mirada, sabedora de que eso le indicaría que era el gemelo equivocado. Al no encontrarla, se acercó a la cama y empezó a zarandear a Kanon sin misericordia.  
-¡Kanon, despierta!  
Él se volvió hacia ella y abrió un ojo, pestañeando para acostumbrarse a la creciente luz. Cuando pudo enfocarla bien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se incorporó tan de repente que la asustó.  
-¡Marin!,-la voz le salió ronca tras las horas de sueño. Se aclaró la garganta.-¿Ya regresaron? ¿Qué pasó?  
-Vamos,-le dijo.  
Sin una palabra, el griego, se levantó, poniéndose los zapatos en un santiamén. Alzó a Marin en brazos y bajó hasta la cabaña de ésta a una rapidez impresionante.  
Shaina se levantó al verlos entrar.  
-¿Y bien?,-repitió Kanon.- ¿Cómo les fue?  
Shaina depositó la llave en la mesa.  
-Cierto. Lo siento, debí decírselos, pero me olvidé. ¿Cómo supieron dónde estaba?,-la cogió y empezó a moverla entre los dedos.  
-Te oí decírselo a Milo, ¿recuerdas?  
-Cierto. Vaya, tienes buena memoria. Bueno, supongo que se toparon con Sorrento.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Porque tiene la costumbre de quedarse haciendo guardia por todo el segundo piso. Solo espero que no les haya reventado los tímpanos.  
-Pues no lo hizo, pero estuvo a punto. Creo que nos vio. Solo espero que no nos delate,-acotó Marin.  
-No tendrá tiempo, ya verán. Y si conozco al emperador como lo conozco...Explotará y no dejará que le explique nada. Hablando de eso, ¿cómo hicieron? Era, sin duda, una empresa difícil la que tenían que hacer.

-Shaina hizo que sacara él mismo el tridente,-informó Marin.  
Kanon parpadeó.  
-¿Qué? ¿Se despertó?,-preguntó.  
Ambas negaron con la cabeza.  
-Cogí su mano e hice que lo sacara él mismo,-explicó.-Claro, con mucho cuidado para que no se despertara. Fue escalofriante.  
-No lo dudo. Bueno, supongo que hará un berrinche momentáneo y después convertirá a Enyo en brocheta. Así que yo no me preocuparía porque se volviera contra ustedes. Él sabe quién es el que anda enredando por aquí,-reflexionó.  
-¿Tú crees que sepa?,-le preguntó Marin.  
Se encogió de hombros.  
-Él debe conocer muy bien las propiedades del oricalco, así que, si no sabe, por lo menos sospecha o está prevenido. No se preocupen,-añadió, al ver que no estaban muy convencidas.-Todo irá bien.  
Shaina cogió el tridente y se levantó.  
-Vamos,-le dijo a Marin.-Mejor vamos a dejarle esto antes de que alguien despierte y nos vea.

Mientras tanto, la hija de Nereo se despertaba, desperezándose graciosamente. Acarició la espalda de Poseidón con cariño y le retiró el cabello de la cara para ver su rostro. Pasó una mano por el abundante cabello rubio y lo depositó en la almohada, mientras se sentaba. Inmediatamente, el dios se volvió boca arriba y un ronquido retumbó en su pecho mientras volvía la cabeza hacia un lado.  
Anfitrite le acarició la mandíbula y se levantó.  
Dio la vuelta a la cama y se dispuso a ir al baño para el aseo matutino.  
Ahogó un grito cuando vio el pedestal vacío. Inmediatamente, el dosel se descorrió dejando al descubierto al dios. -¿Qué sucede?,-le preguntó, todavía dormido. La nereida movió los labios como un pez fuera del agua.  
-El...tridente...no está,-musitó, sin despegar los labios.  
-¿Qué?,-preguntó su marido.-Habla bien, mujer.  
Como respuesta, ella señaló con la mano, frenéticamente.  
Las muelas del dios chirriaron con estrépito y su mirada se oscureció como el repentino cambio del mar tormentoso. Empezó a temblar con ira. Abrió la puerta con tanta violencia que la arrancó.  
-¡SORRENTO!-aulló, mientras el suelo empezaba a temblar horriblemente.  
El mariner austríaco se cayó de la cama en su prisa por acudir a la llamada del iracundo dios. Avanzó a trompicones y abrió la puerta mientras el lugar se sacudía horriblemente.  
-¡Sí, señor!,-llamó, demudado.  
-¿Dónde está la llave de Kanon, Sorrento?,-le preguntó Poseidón con la voz grave por el enojo.- ¿Por qué la puerta está abierta?  
-No sé, señor, a...ayer cuando revisé, la puerta estaba cerrada,-tartamudeó.  
-¿Ayer no viste nada extraño?,-continuó con el interrogatorio, mientras el temblor telúrico seguía haciendo de las suyas, derribando objetos y abriendo grietas en el suelo y las paredes.  
El mariner titubeó.  
-No...no sé, señor. Creo que vi algo, pero no sé con certeza...  
-¡SORRENTO!  
Se encogió ante el rostro congestionado por la ira que tenía delante. Empezó a sentir el miedo crecer en su interior.  
-No...no estoy seguro de quién era,-explicó nerviosamente, mientras sentía la respiración del dios azotar en su rostro como el oleaje embravecido.-Thetys me llamó antes de que pudiera descubrir quién era. ¿Acaso ha pasado algo?,-se preocupó.  
-Alguien ha robado mi tridente,-explicó, escupiendo las palabras como dagas.  
-¿Cómo?,-se sorprendió.-Pero...pero solo usted puede sacarlo de su base...Nadie más puede haber…  
-¿Por qué crees que estoy tan molesto, Sorrento?,-silbó.- ¡Alguien se metió en mi templo, en mis aposentos, y me robó mi tridente en mis narices, y todo porque mis soldados son tan incompetentes que no pueden ni mantener fuera a los intrusos!  
El guardián del pilar del Atlántico Sur se encogió.  
-¿Pero tiene una idea del por qué?-trató de desviar la ira del dios.  
-Si no sabe, se lo explicaré yo al emperador, Sorrento. Así puedes ir a darte cabezazos contra la pared tranquilamente,-se oyó una voz con cierto dejo de malicia. Éste se volvió para ver quién le hablaba.  
-¡Kanon! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?,-se sorprendió.  
-Con la llave, tonto. ¿Cómo más?,-dijo enseñándosela.  
-Pero...  
-Yo me sé toda la historia completita, Sorrento. No trates de juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas que no entiendes. Deja que los mayores se expliquen.  
-Pero...-volvió a repetir. La mirada de su señor lo disuadió de más réplicas.-Si me necesita, emperador, estaré...  
-¡Esfúmate Sorrento!,-ladró el hijo de Cronos.  
-Sí...yo...me voy...-se desapareció.  
-Ahora dime tú qué es lo que pasa,-le exigió a Kanon. Éste no se arredró.  
-Vamos a su habitación, señor. Relájese y le contaré todo, ¿le parece?,-sugirió mientras le hacía una reverencia indicándole que se adelantara.  
Poseidón suspiró y se adelantó, mirándolo torvamente.  
Kanon cerró la puerta detrás de ambos.

-Las autoras del robo fueron Marin de Águila y Shaina de Ofiuco,-explicó antes de que el dios abriera la boca.  
-¿Cómo lo hicieron?,-quiso saber, ya más tranquilo.  
-Según lo que dijo Shaina, alguien dejó la puerta abierta. Para salir usaron mi llave. En lo tocante al robo,-se adelantó, viendo el tamborileo impaciente de aquellos dedos divinos,-Sorrento casi las atrapa, es cierto, pero lograron salir ilesas de eso. Luego Marin corrió la base para que vuestra mano lo alcanzara sin tener que incorporaros. Cabe destacar que ninguna de las dos quería hacer tal cosa, si lo hicieron fue bajo coacción.  
El dios arqueó las cejas sorprendido a su pesar.  
-¿Debo inferir entonces, que mis sospechas son ciertas? Mi querida sobrina intentará hacerse con lo que no le pertenece de todas maneras, ¿es así?  
-Así parece ser, mi señor.  
-La protección resultó laxa. Ya me lo temía.  
-Bueno...Yo no diría eso exactamente. Si no, no andaría la Lamia por ahí rondando.  
-¿Qué Lamia?,-se sobresaltó Poseidón mirándolo incisivamente.  
-Pues esa que anda por ahí en las noches. Cuando los chicos se trajeron la égida, la señorita Athena se trajo a Medusa. De seguro es para neutralizarla. He oído que incluso a los dioses puede volverlos piedra ahora.  
Los ojos del dios destellaron de manera tan fugaz que Kanon creyó habérselo imaginado.  
-Interesante. Bueno Kanon, ¿cuánto falta para la primavera?  
-¿Cómo?,-se aturdió por el cambio de tema tan abrupto.  
-¿Cuánto falta para la primavera?,-repitió, mirándolo con diversión.  
-Eh...no mucho señor. Un par de días a lo sumo. ¿Por qué?  
El de cerúlea cabellera sonrió enigmáticamente.  
-En ese caso no es necesario que intente nada. Ya veremos...ya veremos.  
Despidió a Kanon con un ademán seco.  
Éste salió, con la cabeza llena de preguntas. En el primer piso se encontró con los otros mariners mirándolo interrogativamente.  
-¿Quién de ustedes, _hermosos_ ,-ironizó,-dejó la puerta abierta anoche?  
Todos miraron a Isaac. Éste enrojeció.

-¡Ya les dije que yo no fui!  
-Thetys, tú estuviste afuera con la señorita Rhode,-le dijo Krishna.  
Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.  
-Yo cerré al entrar y al salir.  
-¿Dónde está Io?,-preguntó Kasa.  
-Yo no fui...creo,-se defendió el chileno.  
-Io...  
-¡De veras!  
-Bian...  
-¿Por qué yo? ¡Yo cerré la puerta que alguno de ustedes dejó abierta! ¡Yo no fui!  
-Bueno, ya basta. Ya eso no importa,-resolvió Kanon.-El emperador se ha calmado, así que les sugiero hacer lo mismo,-recomendó, saliendo por la puerta.  
Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que había pasado en aquella cueva.  
Sin ningún otro gesto subió hasta el Santuario. Cuando pasó por el pueblo escuchó los reportes del terremoto.  
_-...el epicentro de la actividad fue localizado en Sunión, pero los especialistas están desconcertados pues no existen fallas ni placas tectónicas que ocasionaran el fenómeno..."_  
Kanon se rio.  
-Suerte encontrando la causa,-ironizó, con diversión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir sobre Pose es tan genial *O*
> 
> También me adentro más familiarmente acerca de los mariners. Lo he hecho con los espectros, pero nunca con ellos. Supongo que ya era hora.
> 
> Las pobres tuvieron que sudar la gota gorda (como decimos por acá) con éste encarguito de Enyo :3 Pero ya lo hicieron y les fue bien.
> 
> Ya vamos entrando en la recta final del fic…esto se fue rápido. Demasiado, considerando las tres semanas que estuvo en hiatus xD
> 
> ¡Gracias por el comentario!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	24. Lamia vs. Gorgona

Enyo pasó un dedo juguetonamente por la espalda de Ares. Él se tensó levemente, como siempre que ella lo tocaba. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido como siempre después de los encuentros amorosos con su hermana. Se incorporó y apoyó los codos en el colchón, mirando fijamente el respaldar de la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?,-preguntó con seriedad.

-¿A qué te refieres?,-preguntó ella, recelosa.

-Hace semanas que me tienes de esclavo sexual,-metaforizó,-y aún no has logrado quedar encinta. La pasada vez no hubo que esperar tanto. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ella lo miró, sopesando si decirle lo que pensaba, sabedora de que no toleraba que se dijera nada malo de la hija de Urano.

-Quizás eres tú,-insinuó.

Una carcajada salió de la garganta del Androfontes.

-¿Qué?-se molestó ella.

-No puede ser,-enfatizó él.

-¿Por qué no puede ser?,-preguntó.- ¿Te crees que solo a las mujeres nos afecta la infertilidad?

-No puede ser porque Afrodita está embarazada,-le soltó.-Si fuera mi problema, no sería así.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Deja de llenarte de hierbas y relájate.

-¡Tú no me mandas!

-Tranquilízate, mujer. Si tanto te preocupa, espera que Febo vuelva de las Hiperbóreas y pregúntaselo al oráculo. Quizás el Destino trate de decirte que no debes tener más hijos.

-¿Y tú qué?

-Yo tengo muchos hijos. No necesito más-se levantó, cogiendo la capa y calándosela sobre los hombros.-Esta noche no vendré,-le avisó.-Y la próxima vez no quiero que nos interrumpan es de mal gusto. Así que, te tomas tus brebajes antes o esto se acabó, -amenazó desapareciendo.

Enyo hizo un puchero. Se levantó y fue a darse un baño.

Empezaban a agotársele las opciones y lo sabía.

Había buscado la llave destinada a abrir tal puerta por todo el templo y no había encontrado nada. Había supuesto que su hermana la tenía consigo, estuviese donde estuviese.

Había tratado de abrirla por sus propios medios, pero se había topado con la Gorgona dormida, lo que la había forzado a retroceder.

Sabiendo que ninguna otra criatura podría contra la hija de Forcis a causa de la mirada petrificadora de ésta, había tenido que pensar muy bien la clase de bestia que debía buscar para quitar a Medusa de su camino. La única decidida a hacerlo había sido Lamia.

Aquel ser, antaño una hermosa mujer, ahora era desdeñada por los dioses a causa de la maldición que pesaba sobre ella y lo que había decidido hacer con su condición.

Pero ella había hecho tantas cosas ya, que sentía que ya no tenía límites. Así que para ella no había resultado difícil aliarse con la reina lidia a cambio de una jugosa recompensa.

Se dio cuenta, sorprendida de que la noticia del estado de Cytherea no la había afectado en lo absoluto. Tampoco le importaba el que Ares tuviera la cabeza en otra parte cuando se acostaba con ella. Lo único que le interesaba era tener un hijo, ya después buscaría la forma de deshacerse definitivamente de Athena. Lo único que realmente le preocupaba era el paradero de la virgen Tritogenia. Había sabido por Hermes que no estaba en el Olimpo. Tampoco estaba en Cabo Sunión con Poseidón, ni en los Elíseos con Hades. Tampoco estaba en Delfos con Dionisos, y no saber dónde estaba la ponía nerviosa porque sabía que Athena jamás aceptaría una derrota como aquella.

Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que estuviera en las Hiperbóreas, con Apolo, y que entre ambos dioses habían entretejido un plan para sacarla del Santuario.

Así que había mandado a los dos santos femeninos a robar aquel tridente sabiendo que cuando poseyera la égida, nadie, ni siquiera Athena, podría detenerla.

Cuando el temblor empezó a sacudir los cimientos del templo (y de todo el Santuario con él) se acostó en la cama, riendo como desquiciada, tanto de haberse salido con la suya, como del terror de los habitantes del Santuario, de los que no se preocupaba en lo absoluto.

Al enfrentarse a los dos santos femeninos, les pidió detalles, de manera ruda, mientras le arrebataba el tridente a Shaina de las manos, echándolas a continuación, sin agradecerles nada.

Ambas se retiraron ofendidas porque sus desvelos no fueran tomados en cuenta.

Bajaron con el cuidado de no resbalar en ninguna grieta o escombro.

-¡Enciende, coño!,-oyeron gritar al santo de Capricornio.

-¿Qué sucede?,-preguntó Shaina. Shura le dio un puñetazo al televisor.

-No enciende éste cacharro.-explicó.

-Seguro se fue la luz. Con un terremoto como ése no me extrañaría,-intervino Aiolos, entrando con un radio de batería en las manos. Una voz femenina escupía datos por el altavoz.

-¿8.1 en la escala Richter?,-insinuó Shaina.

-Por ahí andará. Están tratando de determinar la causa. El epicentro fue en Sunión,-agregó, como si nada.

-¿En Sunión?,-repitió Shura, desviando su atención del televisor. Marin y Shaina se miraron.

-Eso dice la radio. El daño no fue mucho pues el Cabo está alejado de las ciudades y no duró lo suficiente como para que el daño se extendiera. Pero parece que se levantó un fuerte oleaje, digno de película de terror.

-Aquí hay grietas y algunos escombros. Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para pegarnos un susto nada más,-reflexionó el español.

-Fuera lo que fuera, agradezco que no fuera fuerte.

Los dos santos femeninos se escurrieron y siguieron bajando. En Escorpio se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas, ambos cruzados de brazos.

-Buenos días, chicos,-saludó Shaina, como si nada, mientras iba hacia Milo y lo abrazaba. Él gruñó.

-¿Dónde se metieron anoche?,-preguntó Aiolia con recelo.

-Es una larga historia. Quizás deberían sentarse-indicó Marin.

Aiolia carraspeó.

-A ver si entendí. ¿Enyo les pidió que le robaran el tridente a Poseidón?,-quiso asegurarse.

-Claro, por eso el terremoto. Se debió de poner furioso cuando se dio cuenta del robo,-se hizo cargo Milo, práctico.

-¿Para qué lo querrá?,-se intrigó el quinto guardián.

-Quiere usarlo para abrir la puerta que hizo Hefestos,-informó Shaina con presteza.

-Pero, ¿y Medusa?

-Para eso es esa endemoniada lamia,-contestó Marin.-Pretende usarla para eliminar a Medusa del mapa.

Los hombros de Shaina temblaron.

-No lo conseguirá, ya verás,-la consoló Milo frotándole la espalda para reconfortarla.

-Lo que me intriga es que esté detrás de Orfeo,-cuestionó Aiolia.

-A mí no,-contestó el santo de Escorpio.-De hecho, es lógico. La cabaña de Orfeo es la más alejada y colinda con el bosque. Debe ser fácil para ella vigilarlo desde allí. Además, que ella sepa, es el único que tiene pareja. Una pareja que no tiene habilidades marciales, por lo tanto, sería fácil de suplantar. Ajá,-añadió con petulancia.-Los escorpianos tenemos pegue entre las mujeres. Incluso entre las que no son humanas.

-Ya cállate, Milo,-lo calló Aiolia, mientras Shaina se reía.-Deja de hacer el tonto.

-¿Celosito?,-lo picó éste, mientras se acercaba a Shaina y la abrazaba por detrás

-¿Celoso, yo? Ja, ya quisieras,-le devolvió Leo.

-Los escorpianos son mejores y lo sabes. ¿Quién más en toda la orden?'¿Ikki?

-Al menos Ikki es mejor que Jabu,-le contradijo el griego mayor.

-Auch,-contestaron las muchachas al unísono,-mientras volvían la cabeza de uno a otro, como en un partido de tennis.

-Argol y Orfeo son mejores que Jabu. Y, aunque no son compañeros nuestros, también Thetys y Pharaoh.

-Radamanthys es Escorpio,-informó Marin, rompiéndole la burbuja a Milo.

Aiolia empezó a carcajearse.

-Ya lo sabía,-informó éste sacándole la lengua al santo de Leo.-Supongo que por eso no lo soporto.

-No, Milo, eso lo compartimos los dos,-concordó Aiolia.-A mí tampoco me gustan los bichos.

-¿¡Qué significa eso!?-se ofendió Milo, mientras las muchachas se reían. Cogió un almohadón y se lo lanzó al santo de Leo.- ¡Repite eso, gata dorada!

La noche cayó rápidamente sobre las tierras del Santuario, trayendo consigo la tensión de la presencia de la lamia.

La criatura se desperezó y se acercó a la diosa, que la esperaba sosteniendo el tridente en sus manos.

-Debes hacerlo esta noche,-le indicó.-Sé que necesitas de energía para lograrlo, así que puedes comerte a quién quieras. Pero quiero a esa Gorgona fuera de combate hoy.

La criatura inclinó la cabeza.

-Sí, mi ama. Como deseéis. Haré lo que vos deseéis,-repitió con ansiedad.

-Puedes irte,-le recomendó.-Buena cacería,-le deseó.

El santo de Lira levantó la vista al oír que abrían la puerta. Sonrió tranquilizado al ver a Eurídice en la puerta.

-Ya era hora,-comentó.-Me estaba preocupando. Sabes qué es peligroso con esa criatura rondando.

Ella sonrió. Orfeo sintió que se le ponía el vello de punta sin saber el motivo.

-Había mucho trabajo hoy,-explicó, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de él y le acariciaba el rostro.-Vamos a dar un paseo a la luz de luna. Será rápido,-añadió, interpretando bien la mirada desafiante de su novio.-Llévate la lira, así podrás atacar dado el caso.

Orfeo se la quitó de encima y cogió la lira de encima de la mesa.

Caminó un par de metros bordeando el bosque, buscando la luna en el cielo. Cuando la luz de ésta los iluminó, se volvió, asegurándose de que no se habían alejado demasiado.

Un escalofrío, esta vez de placer, le recorrió la espalda al sentir los besos de Eurídice en el cuello. La besó de vuelta, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de la nuca de ella, haciendo un acercamiento. Sintió la mano de ella enredarse con la suya y oyó la lira caer al suelo. Se separó, jadeando, mientras bajaba la vista, tratando de no perder el instrumento de vista.

-Déjala,-ronroneó ella, besándole el cuello, de una manera desesperada, tan impropia de ella, que encendió las alarmas de la desconfianza.

Fingió olvidarse del instrumento y la tomó por los cabellos tirándola bruscamente en el suelo y acostándose sobre ella. La miró a los ojos y en vez de aquellos ojos cálidos de abejita, se topó con unos túneles horribles fríos y oscuros. Aquello despejó sus dudas y empujó las piernas de ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre la lira, dispuesto a neutralizarla antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

Al verse descubierta, la lamia siseó y dejó la apariencia de Eurídice. Apartó la lira del alcance del santo de plata de un coletazo y lo aprisionó por las piernas atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Eurídice?,-exhaló jadeante, siempre tratando de alcanzar la lira. La Lamia se cernió sobre él, con sus ojos de párpados fijos y su nauseabundo olor a muerte y putrefacción tapándole la nariz y dándole arcadas.

-No debes preocuparte por tu hembra, hijo de Apolo,-contestó con voz grave.-Pronto te reunirás con ella en el reino de Hades.

El cosmos del santo plateado estalló con la fuerza de una supernova, quemándola como hierro candente. Lo soltó con un chillido y se irguió amenazadoramente, enseñándole los colmillos mientras la mano de Orfeo por fin alcanzaba la lira. Las notas del Acorde Final, bellas y mortíferas inundaron el ambiente. Las cuerdas de cosmos la rodearon, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarla, hizo un quiebro y la poderosa cola lo golpeó en el estómago y lo lanzó sobre el suelo.

La lira resbaló de sus dedos, acallando la música. Inmediatamente sintió la cola la Lamia abrazándolo para mantenerlo sujeto. Su mirada, brillante por las lágrimas, pero desafiante como nunca antes se clavó en los ojos del monstruo. Apretó la mandíbula con rabia mientras sentía aquel aliento nauseabundo golpearle el rostro.

Gritó de dolor cuando sintió los colmillos de la Lamia penetrarle el hombro. Su cosmos se elevó una vez más, tratando de quitársela de encima.

Ella aulló contra sus carnes, pero en lugar de soltarlo lo mordió con más fuerza.

De repente sintió que alguien le quitaba de encima a la Lamia de un golpe seco. Se levantó con dificultad, cogiendo la lira con la mano y sujetándose el hombro con la otra.

Volvió la vista hacia donde había sentido el golpe, seguro de encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros que habría escuchado el alboroto.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al posarse en otra mujer serpiente, cuyos cabellos serpenteaban a su vez alrededor de su cabeza.

-Medusa...,-balbuceó, sintiendo los sentidos embotados.

-¡Vete!,-le urgió ella con voz grave, interponiendo su cuerpo entre la Lamia y el santo plateado.- ¡Vete de aquí!

-Pero...-su mente no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que su amada estuviera muerta por segunda vez.

La Gorgona resopló y lo empujó de un coletazo.

-¡Largo de aquí!,-lo urgió.- ¡Ahora!

El joven heleno asintió y se marchó. Sus pies se torcieron hacia la primera cabaña que divisó y tocó la puerta con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo mantenerse más de pie y se desmayó, cayendo encima de su anfitrión.

-¡Orfeo!-se sorprendió el santo de Lacerta al constatar el estado lamentable en el que se hallaba su compañero.- ¡Pero qué...!

-Me has quitado a mi presa, hija de Forcis,-siseó furiosa, mientras se sacaba los ojos. Sus cuencas vacías contemplaron a la Gorgona sin verla.-En pago por eso, tu sangre calentará mis entrañas.

El rostro de Medusa también sufrió una transformación, mientras sus colmillos crecían en tamaño y empezaban a destilar veneno.

-Ya lo veremos,-repuso, con una voz de ultratumba.

Se enzarzaron en una lucha mortífera de coletazos, arañazos y feroces dentelladas, buscando herir mortalmente a la otra.

Superada por el tiempo que llevaba sin luchar, Medusa perdió terreno.

Sin embargo tampoco se amilanó ante la situación en la que se hallaba. Se obligó a sí misma a no depender tanto de su mirada y se enfocó en las otras partes de su cuerpo que podía usar como arma.

La lamia hizo un quiebre y la perdió de vista durante un segundo. Retrocedió, aguzando el oído.

De repente, sintió los anillos de su rival en torno a su cintura, apretando con fuerza, mientras los colmillos de la reina lidia se clavaban en su brazo con saña, intentando desprenderlo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y enrolló su cola en torno al cuello de su enemiga, buscando asfixiarla.

Ante la falta de aire, la Lamia soltó su presa. Ahora fueron los colmillos de la Gorgona los que se clavaron en el hombro de la otra, dejando fluir el veneno en su sistema.

La Lamia chilló adolorida mientras sentía que el veneno se abría paso en su sistema, quemándolo todo como ácido. Vomitó negra sangre que cayó sobre el suelo como una mácula impura.

La inminencia de su muerte la volvió más agresiva. Se irguió en toda su estatura, con el cuerpo de serpiente vibrándole debido a la furia.

Medusa retrocedió, jadeando, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. También ella estaba lastimada, pero había logrado morderla con lo cual sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria.

La garra derecha de la lamia atravesó el pecho de Medusa buscando su corazón para hacerlo trizas. La Fórcide escupió sangre, pero le clavó los dedos en las cuencas vacías haciendo que la soltara por reflejo.

La tierra empezó a temblar de repente y sin razón alguna, mientras las dos mujeres se miraban con desafío, dispuestas a darlo toda por ganarle a su rival.

La Gorgona sufrió un mareo y resbaló hacia el suelo, a punto de perder la conciencia.

Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Athena a la que siempre tenía presente.

"Perdonadme, mi señora. No pude ayudaros", se dolió.

De repente, sintió un cosmos extremadamente familiar y una sombra blanca ocupó su campo de visión entremezclada con vetas de amarillo.

Oyó el chillido horrendo de su rival y luego un golpe húmedo. Tomó aire profundamente y trató de incorporarse. Su visión se aclaró un poco más y fue capaz de distinguir a aquel que la había ayudado.

-Poseidón...-exhaló, sorprendida.

El dios la había escudado con su propio cuerpo y había atravesado a la lamia con el tridente, al parecer sin remordimiento alguno. Lo último que Medusa pudo ver conscientemente antes de desmayarse fueron los ojos verde azulados del dios mirándola con preocupación por sobre el hombro.

Poseidón sacó el tridente del cuerpo inerte de la lamia y cubrió a la Gorgona con su capa, mientras la levantaba. Ni siquiera pestañeó ante la presencia de Enyo, que lo miraba todo con indiferencia.

-Te has ablandado, querido tío,-le escupió.-Mira que andarte preocupando por tus antiguas amantes.

-Cállate, desgraciada,-le contestó, sin alterarse.-Si ella está así, es por causa tuya.

-Yo no le pedí que se metiera,-refutó Enyo.-Ella sola se lo buscó.

-Enhorabuena,-le escupió, refiriéndose a la égida que le adornaba el pecho.-Te has salido con la tuya. Sin embargo, pagarás muy cara tu ambición, te lo advierto.

-Blah, blah, blah...Primero mi padre, ahora tú... ¿qué sigue? ¿Llamarán a Hades para que les siga la corriente, eh?

-¿Te has atrevido a desobedecer las órdenes de Zeus, Enyo?,-espetó, con incredulidad.

-¿Y qué? Ahora yo estoy a un paso más de estar a su derecha. No tengo porqué obedecerlo en todo.

Poseidón resopló, perplejo.

-Estás ganándote un castigo severo, querida sobrina,-vaticinó.

-No se atreverá a enviarme al Tártaro, soy su hija,-refutó con aplastante seguridad.-Así que no debo temer nada,-le explicó.-Anda, ve a enterrar a ésa lejos de aquí,-se mofó de la inconsciente Medusa.-Vaya Gorgona,-se burló.

Poseidón rechinó las muelas, pero obedeció. Se llevó a la hija de Forcis a sus dominios, donde la depositó sobre una cama previamente cubierto con una sábana de más.

Medusa gimió y abrió los ojos, mientras jadeaba pesadamente. Volvió la cabeza hacia el dios por instinto y esbozó una débil sonrisa. A continuación se quejó con fuerza llevándose una mano al pecho, en un ademán inconsciente tratando de cerrar la herida que éste ostentaba.

-Tranquilízate,-la calmó.-Todo ha terminado.

-¿Por qué me has ayudado?,-preguntó con voz débil.

-Tenía una deuda que saldar contigo,-repuso solamente.-Creí que ya era hora de hacerlo.

-Por lo menos no voy a morir sola esta vez.

Él le puso un dedo en los labios.

-No digas eso. Te pondrás bien, ya lo verás.

Ella cerró los ojos, agotada y se concentró en respirar.

-¡Apolo!,-llamó con voz fuerte y decidida.

El dios de la luz se presentó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, querido tío?,-preguntó.- ¿Por qué me pediste adelantar mi regreso?

-¿Puedes curarla?,-dijo solamente, señalando la cama y a quién yacía en ella.

Febo se acercó con cuidado y examinó las heridas de Medusa, evaluándolas.

-No hay heridas graves, salvo esa del pecho. Quién quiera que se la hiciera quiso matarla. El brazo fue casi desprendido, pero eso tiene arreglo. Lo que me preocupa es esa herida del pecho. Podría curarla,-añadió.-Pero para eso necesitaría darle mi cosmos ininterrumpidamente durante horas, quizás días y para eso necesito absoluta calma.

-Nadie te molestará, Apolo, te lo garantizo,-le notificó.-Solo sálvala.

-De todas maneras debo advertirte que ella está moribunda en estos momentos. Si es su Destino descender al Hades, ni siquiera yo podré impedirlo,-su voz tembló, recordando la manera dolorosa en la que el mismo había aprendido aquella lección.

-Tú haz lo que puedas, sobrino,-lo tranquilizó mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

-Si ella desciende al Hades, yo mismo me encargaré de despellejar a Enyo con mis propias manos,-juró.

Tomó el tridente en sus manos mientras miraba con desagrado la sangre que lo cubría.

-Lo que tengo que hacer…

Se sentó en el trono con pesadez, mientras posaba la barbilla en la mano. Pronto se levantó de nuevo y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, comido por la angustia.

-¡Sorrento!,-llamó.

La puerta se abrió en cuestión de segundos. El mariner posó la rodilla en tierra mientras veía a su señor caminar de un lado a otro de la estancia.

-Sí, señor…

-¿Dónde está mi mujer?,-preguntó, paseando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado.

-Está con vuestra hija, ¿queréis que la llame?

-Te lo suplico,-demandó con la voz áspera.-Toma,-le lanzó el tridente.-Límpialo y regrésalo a su lugar.

Cuando Anfitrite entró en la estancia fue directamente hacia su marido y le sobó la espalda con cariño.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Hazme el amor,-solicitó, con la voz grave.-Ayúdame a calmarme.

-No te preocupes,-le acarició el rostro con cariño.-Ella estará bien.

Él resopló, mientras la cargaba en sus brazos y se sentaba en el trono con ella sentada sobre él.

-Ya lo sé.-Pero necesito algo que me distraiga de esta locura. Aunque sea por unos minutos

Ella lo besó, mientras pasaba sus manos por la recia espalda del dios, principiando a la actividad amorosa

Mientras tanto, la diosa de la sabiduría, contemplaba el Santuario desde una colina cercana. Una expresión de determinada resolución y fría cólera alentaba su rostro.

-Pronto…,-susurró sin apenas mover los labios.-Pronto reclamaré lo que me pertenece de vuelta. Y entonces, querida hermana, lamentarás haberte adueñado de mi Santuario.

Aquella fría amenaza se enredó en los jirones del viento y se elevó hacia el cielo mientras la diosa bajaba de aquel improvisado observatorio sujetando la Nike con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan chan chan :3
> 
> Las cosas se empezaron a poner rudas por aquí.
> 
> Pobre Medusita. Y pobre Orfeo TwwT
> 
> El enfrentamiento entre Medusa y Lamia es profundamente simbólico por que ambas representan a las diosas a las que sirven . Medusa a Athena y Lamia a Enyo. Además de lo que simbolizan las dos criaturas en la cultura griega. Recordemos que la cabeza de Medusa es usada como un símbolo de protección o guarda; mientras que la Lamia es espantajo para niños.
> 
> Pero les adelanto, Eurídice no está muerta :p Solo se puso a farolearle a Orfeo.
> 
> Don Pose al rescate, eh. Y sin medias tintas, as usual.
> 
> Y ahora a Enyo se la carga el payaso OwwO Solo imagínense, joder a medio Olimpo. Yo estaría asustada ewé Pero como ella es una loca desquiciada supongo que no le importa(?
> 
> Ya en el próximo capítulo se terminará todo este asunto, por fin. Por dicha OwwO
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	25. Revancha

-¡Milo!-sintió que lo zarandeaban.- ¡Milo despierta!

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?,-preguntó,-todavía con la voz pastosa.

-¡Levántate rápido, es urgente!

El tono demandante de la voz lo despabiló. Se despertó, incorporándose despacio.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Misty?,-preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-¡Es Orfeo...!,-lo apuró el santo de Lacerta.-Traté de decirle a alguien más abajo, pero algunos no están y a otros no pude despertarlos.

-¿Qué sucede con Orfeo?,-preguntó, levantándose con celeridad.-Vamos,-conminó sin ni siquiera quitarse el pantalón del pijama.

-La Lamia trató de cenárselo anoche,-informó el galo.-Oí ruido pero supuse que era lo normal. Después de eso, alguien me tocó la puerta y cuando abrí me cayó encima. Está hecho un desastre. Me he pasado toda la noche velándolo. No deja de llamar a Eurídice...

-¿No sabes lo que sucedió después?,-interrogó, con el cerebro trabajando a toda máquina tratando de dilucidar qué pasó.

-No. Pero por los rumores, parece que la Gorgona se metió. El cadáver de esa bestia está ahí afuera, hecho un descosido y como corroído. Será por el efecto del veneno.

-¿Dónde está Medusa?,-preguntó el santo de Escorpio. Debería de haber estado por ahí para explicar qué sucedió, ¿o no?

-Ése es el tema, Milo,-lo informó Misty con voz grave.-Medusa está desaparecida.

El octavo guardián frenó bruscamente.

-¿Cómo?,-preguntó.

-Sí,-confirmó Misty.-No hay rastros de ella, salvo los que oyeron el escándalo ayer. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

El santo de Escorpio se sintió inquieto.

-¿Qué sucedió con Eurídice?,-preguntó,-mientras enfilaban el camino hacia las cabañas de los plateados.

-Orfeo me dijo que la criatura le dijo que la había matado. Pero creo que fue un farol.

-Bien. Mira, haz lo siguiente: Dile a los soldados que busquen a Eurídice. Debe estar en algún sitio. Si no está muerta, Orfeo la necesitará. Luego, ve a pedirle permiso a Shion para que te deje ir a Sunión y trae a Poseidón. Tengo la sospecha de que él está involucrado en esto.

-¿Y Enyo?,-preguntó el plateado dudoso.

-¡Al diablo con Enyo!,-le contestó.-Si ella no nos respeta, nosotros no tenemos porqué respetarla; ni a ella ni a su falta de autoridad. Anda, no pierdas tiempo.

-Sí, señor,-inclinó la cabeza levemente y se fue.

El santo dorado resopló. Se llevó una mano al tabique nasal, tratando de contener la rabia. Se acercó al lecho y examinó el rostro de su compatriota.

-Condenada lamia,-escupió.

Orfeo abrió los ojos. Las luces danzaron frente a sus ojos nublando su visión por un segundo. Cuando se aclaró, vio el rostro de su superior observándolo con rabia.

-Milo...,-susurró, mientras apartaba las mantas y se levantaba con presteza. El dolor del brazo lo hizo volver a derrumbarse sobre las almohadas, jadeando.

-No puedes levantarte, estás muy lastimado, amigo mío.

-No puedo. Tengo que...buscar a Eurídice.

-Ya Misty se está encargando de eso. No te preocupes, solo dime qué sucedió,-le solicitó, empujándolo gentilmente contra las almohadas.

El santo plateado hizo un par de inhalaciones trabajosas y se irguió, apoyando la espalda en la almohada.

-Eurídice llegó algo tarde anoche. Me dijo que había mucho trabajo en la cocina. Luego me pidió que diéramos un paseo a la luz de la luna. Cogí la lira y cuidé que no nos alejáramos de las cabañas, en caso de que apareciera la Lamia.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué sucedió después?,-lo animó a continuar.

-Ella...empezó a besarme...-sintió que se le fruncía el estómago.-Pero era una manera muy apasionada para ser ella y eso aumentó las sospechas que tuve desde un principio. Luego la miré a los ojos,-un escalofrío lo recorrió.-No eran sus ojos,-explicó en tono suplicante, como pidiéndole a Milo que entendiera.

-Entiendo. Ésa no era Eurídice. ¿Luego qué sucedió?

-Se transformó y me quitó la lira de las manos. Me aprisionó por las piernas. Le pregunté qué había hecho con mi novia. Me dijo que la había matado. Traté de aprisionarla con el Acorde Final, pero se me escurrió y me mordió el pecho,-sintió una punzada en aquella zona.-Oí que alguien se colocaba entre ella y yo. Creí que podía ser alguno de los muchachos, pero...

-¿Fue la Gorgona?

-Me ordenó que me fuera. Lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de Misty antes de desmayarme. ¿Qué pasó después?

-La lamia está muerta. Supongo que Medusa logró vencerla.

-¿Supones?,-receló.

-Está desaparecida,-resumió.-Nadie sabe dónde está, ni que sucedió con ella.

-Pero...

-Tú descansa. Yo me encargaré de eso,-le prometió.-Solo concéntrate en recuperarte.

Salió de la cabaña con paso resuelto, mientras una peligrosa arruga le hundía el entrecejo.

-Ojalá se acabara todo este asunto,-deseó.

Se encontró con Camus a unos pasos de ahí. El francés examinaba el cuerpo de la Lamia con una mezcla de alivio y asco en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces viendo eso? Haré que la tiren por ahí.

-Quienquiera que fuera quién la mató le sacó las tripas de lo lindo,-comentó.- ¿Ves esto?,-señaló las marcas del tridente.-Aseguraría que he visto marcas similares, pero no recuerdo donde.

-Talvez en la panza de Kanon,-comentó como si nada.

-¿Piensas que fue Poseidón? ¿Por qué?

-Cuando Shaina me llevó a conocer a la Gorgona, le pregunté cómo estaba su relación con el dios. Quería saber si lo había perdonado, como a Athena,-Camus rodó los ojos.-Me contestó que ella y Poseidón "estaban bien" Y Kanon dice que el dios pareció interesado cuando le dijo que Medusa estaba aquí. ¿Y si vino a ver si podía recuperar el tridente y se topó con el enfrentamiento entre ambas?

-Es una hipótesis, no se puede descartar nada,-comentó, levantándose.- ¿En ése caso qué crees que pasó con la Gorgona?

-Si resultó herida, puede que se la llevara consigo.

-¿Pero cómo la curaría?,-se preguntó el galo.-Tengo entendido que el Letoida no se encuentra aquí en éstos momentos.

-¿Cuánto falta para la primavera?

-Casi nada,-informó Camus, haciendo cálculos mentales.-Un día más, un día menos.

-En ese caso, quizás haya vuelto antes. Dudo que estuviera realmente aislado de todo lo que ha pasado. No sé por qué tengo esa corazonada.

-¿Ya hablaste con Shaina?,-preguntó el santo de Acuario.-Recuerda que ella estaba muy unida a Medusa.

-No he hablado con ella. A eso iba. Espero que no se lo tome muy mal,-contestó, torciendo los pasos hacia la casa del santo femenino.- ¿Podrías decirle a alguien que por favor retire ese cadáver? Es de mal gusto. ¡Y que lo incineren!,-añadió,-viendo que el santo de Acuario se alejaba. Camus hizo una señal con la mano de que había entendido.

El santo de Escorpio tocó la puerta de la cabaña. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió con delicadeza.

Encontró a su novia todavía dormida entre las sábanas. Sonrió mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se echaba junto a ella en la cama. Besó los cabellos negros con ternura.

Shaina parpadeó al sentir el cuerpo de Milo contra el suyo.

-¿Qué sucedió?,-le preguntó.-Oí rumores de que algo grande pasó anoche.

-Orfeo tuvo problemas con la Lamia,-comentó.-Pero tranquila,-comentó.-él está vivo. Medusa lo salvó.

Ella se volvió a verlo con mala cara.

-¿Cómo que "está vivo"?,-le reprochó.- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-No está bien,-resumió él.-La Lamia lo mordió.

-¿Qué sucedió con la Lamia?

-Está muerta,-simplificó él.

-¿Medusa la mató?

-No sabemos,-contestó él,-críptico.

Shaina se volvió de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no saben? ¡Pues pregúntenle a Medusa!

-Es que...

-¿Es que qué?,-sospechó ella.- ¡Milo!-reprochó al ver que apartaba la mirada.

Shaina se volvió de nuevo y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo que no saben? ¡Pues pregúntenle a Medusa!

-Es que...

-¿Es que qué?,-sospechó ella.- ¡Milo!-reprochó al ver que apartaba la mirada.

-La Gorgona está desaparecida,-simplificó él.-Nadie sabe dónde está.

Ella brincó de la cama como tocada por un cable. Él, más rápido, le bloqueó el camino hacia la puerta.

-¡QUÍTATE MILO!,-aulló furiosa.

-Cariño tranquilízate, ¿vale?,-tanteó.-Tranquila. Déjame explicarte.

-¡Que te quites!,-lo empujó, tratando de quitarlo del camino.

-¡Shaina!,-se irguió en toda su estatura y se puso firme.-Déjame explicarte.

Ella lo miró con mala cara y lo arañó al sujetarlo por los hombros, pero se quedó quieta.-La Gorgona está desaparecida,-simplificó él.-Nadie sabe dónde está...

-Está bien. Explícame.

-Tu amiga le salvó el pellejo a Orfeo,-resumió él.-Luego parece que la Lamia la puso en problemas a ella. Problemas graves,-Shaina tembló.-Mi sospecha es (a juzgar por el estado del cadáver) que Medusa logró morderla y el veneno hizo demasiado bien su trabajo. Pero también tiene tres marcas profundas en el pecho, profundas y bien espaciadas entre sí, lo que me hace pensar que fue atravesada por un arma de tres puntas. Sí,-sonrió,-anticipándose a lo que ella iba a decir.-Si Poseidón la ayudó, probablemente se la llevó consigo.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?,-preguntó.

-Porqué ya me he encargado de todo,-le confió él, acariciándole la frente con suavidad.-Misty acudió a mí por ayuda. Solo quería tenerlo todo bajo control antes de notificarte la situación. Si todo sale como lo planeé, el mismo dios confirmará mis sospechas. Y si Medusa está con él, estará a salvo. No te preocupes, mi pequeña serpiente, todo saldrá bien.

Shaina sonrió algo más tranquila y se arrecostó contra el pecho de Milo unos segundos. Le pareció que la respiración de él se ralentizaba antes de que se separara de ella.

-Debo irme. Tengo que averiguar si encontraron a Eurídice. Tú también deberías cambiarte, los soldados necesitarán una guía.

-¿Dónde enviaste a Misty?

-A Sunión a hablar con Poseidón. A traerlo, más bien, pero si no puede por lo menos que hable con él. Necesito saber qué sucedió y si estaba involucrado, como sospecho.

-De acuerdo. Iré a controlar a los soldados, entonces.

Él se dio la vuelta y aferró el pomo de la puerta.

-Milo...

Él se volvió con la mano en la puerta.

-Dime.

-Gracias por contármelo.

-De nada, preciosa.

Se encaminó hacia la cabaña del santo de Lyra, buscando pistas. En eso estaba, cuando vio salir a Eurídice del bosque. La muchacha parecía confundida y caminó hacia él nada más verlo.

-Señor Milo...

-¿Dónde estabas, niña?,-estábamos preocupados por tí.

-Ese monstruo horrible me cogió ayer cuando volvía a casa. Dijo algo sobre devorar a Orfeo.-movió la cabeza con preocupación.- ¿Dónde está él?

-No te preocupes por él, está vivo. Algo molido, pero vivo.

-¿Qué pasó con esa cosa?

-La lamia está muerta. Ya eso no debe preocuparte. Ven, vamos a buscar a Orfeo.

-¿No está en casa?,-inquirió ella.

-Está donde Misty,-le informó.-Ven, vamos.

La llevó hasta la cabaña del santo de Lacerta Le abrió la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a ir detrás de ella, miró al francés que le hacía señas desde detrás de un árbol.

-¿Qué quieres, Misty?

-Sígueme,-le contestó.- ¡Rápido!

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Misty?

-Solo sígueme,-lo presionó.

El santo dorado resopló antes de seguirlo.

Una vez que llegaron al claro donde solía pasar los días la Gorgona se encontraron con Poseidón esperándolos. -Emperador,-musitó con respeto, posando una rodilla en tierra.

-¿Cómo estás, Milo?,-lo saludó con parsimonia.

-Señor, me gustaría preguntaros...

El dios lo acalló con un ademán de la mano.

-Sí, fui yo quién mató a la Lamia,-contestó. Estoy muy molesto con esta situación y necesitaba un desahogo.

-¿Cómo recuperó el tridente?,-inquirió con curiosidad.

-Él responde a mi voluntad. Solo necesité de encender mi cosmos para tenerlo en mis manos.

-¿Qué sucedió con Medusa?

Aquel que sacude la tierra arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

-No sabía que te interesaras por la hija de Forcis, santo de Escorpio.

-No, no soy yo. Medusa es importante para alguien que es muy querido para mí,-explicó, sonrojándose.

Poseidón sonrió, comprensivo.

-Medusa está en mis dominios,-explicó.-Fue herida de gravedad y se necesitaba la intervención de Apolo. Dadas las circunstancias no podía ser curada en el Santuario por lo que se encuentra en el Templo Submarino. Afortunadamente, parece estar respondiendo muy bien al cosmos de mi sobrino.

-Me alegra oír eso. Entonces, ¿ella salvó a Orfeo?

-Tuvo suerte de que se encontrara cerca. Ciertamente no muchas criaturas hubieran podido contra Lamia. Y dos humanos tan solo habría resultado un banquete para ella.

-Entiendo. Entonces...

-Todo está a punto de terminar, le dejó saber el hijo de Cronos.-Será mejor que vuelvan a cerrar filas. Y esta vez de veras,-le advirtió.

El griego se sonrojó.

-Sí, señor.

Enyo se encaramó sobre el regazo de Ares intentando que él le pusiera atención. El hijo de Zeus desvió la cabeza, incómodo.

-Nunca te disculpaste conmigo por lo que le sucedió a Enyalios,-le susurró él, aprensivo.

-El que debe disculparse por eso es Baco.

-Tú enojaste a Dionisos. La culpa es tuya.

-¿No dijiste que tenías muchos hijos ya?

-Eso no quiere decir que no me doliera la muerte de alguno de ellos. No te confundas, querida hermana,-levantó la cadera para que se le quitara de encima.-Estaré esperándote en la cama,-le dijo. En realidad, lo que quería era desaparecer del mapa, sabiendo que las cosas estaban por ponerse interesantes. Se echó en la cama y aguzó el oído.

Cuando Enyo se volvió se encontró con Poseidón mirándola con seriedad.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, tío?,-preguntó, seria.

-Es momento de quitarte de en medio, querida sobrina,-anunció con solemnidad.

-¿Y quién va obligarme? ¿Tú y cuantos más?,-lo retó.

-Yo que tú no me portaría tan confiada, querida hermana,-se oyó una voz conocida. Cuando volvió la vista se encontró con los ojos zarcos de Dionisos.

-Te has pasado casi un año enredando y haciendo intrigas,-intervino Afrodita.

Los ojos de Enyo se fijaron en el vientre de Cytherea.

-No estás embarazada,-escupió.

-No, no lo estoy. Le dije a Ares que te dijera que sí para ver tu reacción. Me alegra que ya lo hayas superado,-ironizó

-¡Tú eres la que me ha impedido quedar embarazada! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres una...!

-¿Para qué quieres más hijos, Enyo?,-intervino el Flechador.-Lo que sucedió con Enyalios es solo una prueba de ello. No puedes reemplazar a los hijos que pierdes, menos si es por insignificancias

-¡La culpa fue de éste!,-repitió, señalando a Dionisos.

-Insultaste su divinidad, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara, Enyo?

-Eso, defiéndelo. Bien que lo quieres, ¿no?

-¡Enyo cállate!,-se molestó él.

-¡BASTA!,-los calló Poseidón.-No sé qué motivos has tenido para hacer lo que haces, pero has molestado a demasiados por ello, y es hora de que pagues.

-¿Cómo vas a lograrlo, querido tío?,-ironizó.

-¿Acaso crees que podrás con todos nosotros juntos?,-preguntó Apolo, perplejo.

-Yo tengo la égida. Y no soy solo yo,-se volvió hacia Ares, que estaba apoyado en una columna, casi oculto.

-Oh, pero si tú tienes la égida, querida. No me necesitas. Además, Athena podría con ellos,-la picó.- ¿No querías ser como Athena?,-se sentó en el trono vacío con una sonrisa sardónica colgada en los labios.-La derrotaste. ¡Ahora demuestra que eres superior a ella!

-Bien,-asintió con un tic en la sien.-Te lo demostraré.

Se puso la égida y se volvió hacia los cuatro dioses con la lanza en mano y una expresión desquiciada.

El primer golpe, predeciblemente, lo lanzó contra Afrodita.

La diosa retrocedió, mientras su mano apuntaba a un brote de hiedra que sobresalía del techo. Dionisos lo hizo crecer y lo dirigió hacia Cipris que lo hizo reproducirse de manera acelerada, de forma que se ramificó en nuevos brotes que entorpecieron el camino de la lanza abortando el golpe.

Levantó la lanza de manera que el mango chocó contra el tridente de Poseidón abortando un golpe en dirección a su cabeza.

Cogió la flecha de Apolo con una mano y la hizo trizas. Luego dirigió la lanza hacia él, sabiendo que el arco, como arma de largo alcance no lo salvaría de un golpe directo.

Sin embargo, una segunda flecha se clavó en la égida y la hizo retroceder un par de pasos, desconcertándola.

Ares se reclinó hacia adelante, súbitamente interesado.

-¿Qué...qué pasa?,-se aturdió Enyo.

-Parece que la leyenda no era verdad, ¿te parece, sobrina?

Bloqueó el tridente, abortando una nueva intentona de ataque. Sintió la hiedra acariciarle el tobillo y se zafó. Volvió a esquivar otro golpe y lanzó uno ella. La lanza golpeó el costado del dios enviándolo a rodar. La lanza bajó en picado al sentir una violenta patada en la espalda que la hizo soltarla.

Se volvió a tiempo para ver al hijo de Sémele hacerle un gesto algo chulesco con la boca.

-No se suponía que podrían dañarme. ¡Se suponía que fuera invulnerable!,-chilló.

Volvió a tratar de alcanzar a Afrodita, pero esta vez sintió sendos picotazos en la cabeza. Se volvió, furiosa, mientras intentaba coger al ave responsable. Ésta se posó en su mano y ululó tras darle otro picotazo.

Palideció, cuando vio el mochuelo posado en el hombro de Apolo.

-¿Qué significa eso?,-resopló despectivamente-¿Acaso crees poder molestarme con eso?

-No, claro que no,-contestó él.-Lo que tengo preparado para tí es mucho peor que los picotazos de un mochuelo.

-Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada pendiente, Febo. Te lo cobraste muy bien con el atentado que perpetraste en mi casa. ¿Acaso ya no te acuerdas?

-No puedo hablar por Apolo, Enyo. Estoy segura de que ya te ha dado tu lección, así como lo hizo Dionisos y como lo ha hecho Afrodita. Pero a mí es a la que has hecho la mayor afrenta y esa aún no la has cobrado

-¡¿Pero qué?!-escupió la asoladora de ciudades.- ¿Qué demonios...?

Las carcajadas de Ares retumbaron en la estancia, mientras el dios se recostaba en el trono, por efecto de la risa.

-¡Mujer inepta!,-se burló.-Debiste habértelo figurado desde un inicio. ¡Ése no es el Letoida! ¡Esa es Palas! ¡Te ha vuelto a engañar!

Enyo fijó su mirada en Apolo. El dios tenía una expresión taimada en los ojos que no era nada propia de él. Un segundo después empezó a cambiar.

Se encogió unos cuantos centímetros. Su cabello creció y se aclaró hasta adquirir tonos castaños veteados de rubio. Sus ojos adquirieron un azul más profundo. Su piel se aclaró y sus labios se volvieron más carnosos.

Su cuerpo empezó a adquirir formas más femeninas cubiertas por una armadura dorada. Athena se irguió en toda su estatura y clavó los ojos en los negros de su hermana.

-Terminemos esto, querida hermana. ¡Ahora mismo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueh…por un error de cálculo, el asunto tendrá que ser concluido en el próximo capítulo. Lo alargaría, pero no me gusta hacer capítulos de más de diez páginas._.
> 
> Ahora todos cerraron filas y se le tiraron encima. Falta Apolo, pero (como ella misma dijo) ya se lo cobró y está ocupado con algo más importante. Igual que Dionisos, ya se la cobró xD
> 
> Afrodita se la cobró quitándole la capacidad de engendrar hijos y Athena se la va a gorrear :v Poseidón de seguro encontrará la manera de cobrarle lo del tridente y Ares quiere dejarla hecha un guiñapo psicológicamente.
> 
> Ya le salió muy caro el andar de loca. También se revelará el motivo por el cual, la flecha pudo penetrar una coraza que se supone, es invulnerable. No se me adelanten.
> 
> Luego del próximo capi se terminará esto definitivamente y luego un par de capis de MiloxShaina con el Milo POV que ando debiendo desde que empecé el fic :v
> 
> ¡Gracias por el comentario!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	26. Fin del Juego

Enyo levantó la lanza en posición defensiva.

Apenas se dio cuenta que Ares se levantaba subrepticiamente del trono y lo dejaba libre.

Toda su atención estaba puesta en su hermana, que la miraba con expresión seria. Se controló y esbozó una sonrisa arrogante que flaqueó un poco en las comisuras de la boca.

-¿Qué te has creído, Athena?, ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir de esa manera en mi Santuario?

Poseidón arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

-No tienen límite los descaros de esta niña,-susurró por lo bajo.

Afrodita sacudió los hombros mientras fijaba la mirada en Ares. Éste tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro que no auguraba nada bueno. Sin embargo, sus ojos negros brillaban de interés. Dionisos tuvo un tic involuntario en el ojo debido a los nervios.

La mirada de Athena se oscureció. Apretó los puños, furiosa. Sin embargo, se controló.

-Tienes una última oportunidad, Enyo. Aún puedes disculparte por todo lo que has hecho.

-¿Por quién me tomas?,-escupió la otra incrédula.- ¡No pediré perdón por obtener lo que me pertenece por derecho!

-¿Por derecho?,-la voz de Glaucopis se agitó furiosa, y la diosa se irguió en toda su estatura irguiendo el pecho lo que la hizo parecer más alta de lo que ya era.- ¡Yo soy la primogénita de Zeus! ¡A mí es a la que entregó el mandato de la Tierra desde la era del mito! ¡Este Santuario me pertenece! ¡Y tú lo has manchado con tus actos reprochables!, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a traer a un demonio como la reina Lamia a éste lugar!?

-Pues por eso mismo-la rebatió.- ¿Por qué le reserva el derecho de ser su segunda al mando a una hija ilegítima? ¿Por qué no confió en los hijos que su esposa le dio para tal tarea? ¡Yo podría haberlo hecho tan bien como tú!,-la voz le subió una octava más de lo normal.

-¡Mi madre también fue su esposa, eso te lo recuerdo!

-¿Aunque se la haya tragado?,-se burló.-Tú y tu hermano no nato erais un problema, una amenaza para su estadía en el trono del Olimpo. ¡Y tú sigues siendo una espina en el costado de medio Olimpo!

-Conoces la profecía tan bien como yo, Enyo. El único que era una amenaza para su trono era mi hermano, pero nunca llegó a nacer. De mí solo se dijo que sería igual a él en sabiduría y poder. Por eso él me confía sus asuntos más íntimos y me ha dado el gran trabajo de interceder entre dioses y hombres. ¡No trates de tergiversarlo!

-¿Aunque no seas una diosa verdadera?

Dionisos bufó.

-Tienes un serio problema con eso, querida hermana,-murmuró por lo bajo.

-Athena es una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, Enyo. Es una de las más bellas del Olimpo, solo comparable con tu madre y conmigo,-intervino Afrodita.- ¿Acaso intentas demeritarla solo por el hecho de que ha decidido permanecer virgen? ¿Qué hace a una diosa ser una diosa según tú? ¿Que sus esferas de influencia estén dirigidas en su mayoría a los hombres la hace menos mujer? Sigue teniendo las características físicas de una, por ende es una diosa.

-Contesta la pregunta,-le exigió Athena.- ¿Es por lo que ha dicho Cipris?

-¿Qué diosa que se precie reencarna en un ser inferior?,-señaló con la barbilla el cuerpo de Athena.- ¿Por qué tanto gusto en las formas humanas?

-¿Qué tienen de diferencia a las formas de los dioses? Tan solo la inmortalidad y la perfección hacen nuestros cuerpos distintos a los suyos.-adelantó la Nike en actitud belicosa.-Basta de charla. No he venido aquí a solucionar esto por las buenas.

-Vaya, alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana,-se burló Enyo.- ¿Qué sucede, no te agradó ser derrotada, querida hermana?

-Yo nunca he sido derrotada, Enyo. Solo te dejé creerlo. Sin embargo, he de admitir que fuiste una rival temible, pues lograste herirme.

-¿De qué estás hablando?,-se extrañó.

-¿Tú crees que yo iba a dejarte ganarme así como así? Todo lo que sucedió fue solo parte de un plan. Un plan que yo concebí para darte tu merecido por atreverte a desear lo que no te correspondía. Aunque para ello tuviera que dejar que mis santos y mi Santuario fueran afectados por ello.

-¿Y nadie sabía nada?

-¿Nunca pensaste que el que Ares cediera de repente a tus requerimientos después de negarse tan categóricamente era sospechoso?

-Insultas mi inteligencia, Athena. Obviamente, se dio cuenta que yo era más digna de él que Afrodita.

-No necesito insultar tu inteligencia, Enyo. Tú sola lo sirves en bandeja. ¿Realmente creíste que podrías conmigo sin ningún tipo de artimaña? Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera Poseidón ni Hades pudieron ganarme.

-Ni Poseidón ni Hades son deidades guerreras como yo. Y es obvio que no pusieron el suficiente empeño. Ambos te subestimaron. Yo jamás te he subestimado, Athena. Por eso pude ganarte.

-No sigas con esa cantaleta, Enyo. Por favor,-le suplicó Dionisos.-Suenas demasiado estúpida. ¿Acaso olvidas que estos dioses "no guerreros" han librado un par de guerras más difíciles que una simple Guerra Santa? A la mejor si cerraras la boca dejarías de crearte problemas,-murmuró casi para sí mismo.

-¿Crearme problemas? Tú iniciaste todo esto, te recuerdo.

-Tú me molestaste. ¿Qué esperabas, eh? No trates de desviar el asunto. La causante de todo esto eres tú y tus estúpidos celos.

-¿Celos? Yo no tengo celos,-dio un salto hacia atrás evadiendo el golpe de Nike.- ¿Ahora quién no quiere hablar?

-¡Te he dicho que no quiero hablar! ¡Así que ponte en guardia!

-Antes dime porqué le égida no funcionó. Se suponía que sería impenetrable.

-Eso también lo preví. Como imaginé, trataste de obtenerla. Así que le pedí a Mu que la fortaleciera con mi sangre, sabiendo que una vez que la absorbiera se impregnaría de ella y la haría invulnerable solo para mí. Por eso no me preocupé en dejar aquí la llave. Imaginé que le robarías el tridente a Poseidón y pensé que sería muy divertido ver qué sucedía si te atrevías.

-¿Me engañaste? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

-Eso no es mi culpa. Tú sola caíste. Te confiaste y te volviste imprudente, Enyo. Y por tal motivo te echaste a medio Olimpo encima. Creo que creíste que podías actuar como tu madre, sin represalia alguna. Y te recuerdo que hasta Hera tenía que responderle cuentas a su marido de vez en cuando, así que ni siquiera ella estaba impune. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú sí? Quítate esa égida y enfréntame. Si pudiste una vez solo con tu armadura, podrás otra vez, ¿o no?

-Está bien, hermana. Ya que deseas que te vuelva a romper la cara, lo haré,-se quitó el pesado manto debajo del cual siempre llevaba la armadura y empuñó la lanza contra Athena.

El combate no podía presentarse de una manera más distinta que el combate previo. Libres de dudas y sentimientos esta vez, los movimientos de Athena eran más rápidos y controlados y lograban acercarse más precisamente a Enyo que la pasada ocasión.

Ésta rechinó los dientes, furiosa, al ver que no podía alcanzarla tan fácilmente como la vez anterior y empezó a perder coordinación al dejarse dominar por la furia.

Movió la lanza hacia adelante, tratando de encajársela de nuevo en el pecho. Palas le interceptó el golpe con destreza, quitándole la lanza de las manos. A continuación la golpeó en el estómago sin misericordia y la mandó a rodar. Enyo chilló, al chocar contra el trono y se levantó. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Athena fue a por su lanza.

Tan pronto como la cogió, se volvió repentinamente, tratando de no perder terreno y la lanzó. Su hermana la interceptó con una mano y se la lanzó de vuelta.

-Ponte más seria,-la retó.-No estés jugando.

Ares ahogó una carcajada.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?,-se molestó, mientras fintaba con Athena.

-De tí, tonta. Como haces el ridículo por el miedo que le tienes a Athena.

-Yo no le tengo miedo a Athena,-negó mientras las armas de ambas volvían a chocar.

-¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no te pones más agresiva? La vez pasada se te sentía con menos miedo. Ahora ni te estás moviendo,-le contestó lanzándole otro golpe casi con pereza. La Nike le pasó a Enyo a centímetros de la cara.

-Te quiere imitar,-adivinó Dionisos, divertido.-Aunque no puede del todo, no está acostumbrada a controlar sus emociones.

-Eso es fácil de arreglar,-contestó Ares con un brillo sádico en los ojos.

-¡No te atrevas, Ares!,-le dio un empujón a la Nike con furia, y movió la lanza tratando de quitarle la cabeza a Athena de un empellón. Ésta esquivó el golpe y lanzó otro a su vez. Enyo detuvo la Nike con la mano.

-Sigue molestándola, parece que eso la enciende,-se burló Baco.-Ay, qué lindos los hermanitos.

-¡Cállate, dios de cuarta!,-le chilló Enyo.

Afrodita se rió.

-Dime algo más original, necia,-le contestó él, sin inmutarse.

-Dramática como nuestra madre,-se volvió a burlar el Androfontes.-Lo malo es que mamá ya aprendió a dejar los dramas. Tú no aprenderás nunca.

-¡Cállate!,-el golpe fue tan fuerte que envió a Athena varios metros atrás.

Enyo cargó contra Ares, furiosa. El dios le interceptó la lanza con una mano y la empujó hacia atrás.

-Tu oponente no soy yo,-la regañó.

-¡Deja de burlarte, maldita sea!

-Fíjate,-se limitó a decirle.

Chilló cuando la Nike la impactó, y la hizo chocar contra el trono con violencia.

-¡Eso es trampa!

-Muévete, me aburres,-le contestó.- ¿No me veías como la competencia? Es que ni a los talones me llegas.

-¡No es cierto!,-siguió chillando.

-Eres patética, Enyo. Tu mejor arma es tu lengua y eso dice mucho de tí como diosa guerrera.

-¿Y la tuya cuál es? ¿Tu flor?

Nike le impactó con violencia en la cara. Su espalda se incrustó con violencia en el borde de la mesa quitándole el aire mientras crujía horriblemente.

Los tres dioses respingaron.

-Dime que no lo dijo...,-murmuró Ares, incrédulo.

-No sé, yo también lo oí,-dudó Dionisos.

-Es una vulgar,-contestó Afrodita, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con desdén.

Enyo levantó la mirada hacia el rostro de Athena. Los ojos de ésta parecían pedruscos, de lo dura que era su expresión.

-Si te molesta significa que estoy en lo cierto. O que simplemente ansias eso pero tú orgullo no te deja admitirlo.

-Ya cállate, Enyo,-la apostrofó Ares.

-¡Tú no te metas!

-Pero si te estoy salvando el pellejo,-se burló.-Cualquiera sabe el problema que conlleva que Athena se enoje. Y eso que no dije lo que le dijiste a la reina Lamia que le darías en recompensa si lograba matar a la Gorgona.

-¡Pues es que hasta eso! Ella se trae a la Gorgona y después yo soy la mala que trae criaturas despreciables...

Poseidón, que había estado callado hasta aquel entonces, se cruzó de brazos y miró a su sobrina con condescendencia

-Espero que no estés comparando a Medusa con la Lamia, Enyo,-contestó.-Son muchas las diferencias entre ellas. Supongo que si la Gorgona disfrutara petrificando a la gente solo para su propio placer, podríamos hablar de cierta similitud de comportamiento. Pero no es el caso.

-Sigue siendo un monstruo.

-Externamente talvez. Y sigue siendo bella, si acaso más parecida a sus hermanas. Lo que hace a un monstruo es su comportamiento, no su aspecto. Deberías saberlo.

-¿Qué pasó con la Lamia, tío?,-preguntó Athena. -¿Dónde está?

Éste cruzó una mirada con Ares antes de contestar.

-Yo la maté,-reveló.-Si no lo hubiera hecho, Medusa no hubiera sobrevivido. Pero si no hubiera sido yo, hubieras sido tú después de lo que le hizo al santo de Lyra.

Cogió a Enyo por el cuello y la estampó contra la pared con una expresión feroz en la cara.

-¡¿Tú le prometiste a esa bestia la sangre de mi santo de Lyra?!

-De cualquiera de tus santos,-puntualizó.

-¿Y Medusa qué hacía?

-Llegó a salvarle el trasero a Orfeo. No te preocupes, Apolo está cuidando de ella y responde satisfactoriamente al tratamiento. Saldrá de ésta, igual, que tu santo. No puedo decir lo mismo de la señorita Enyo, si es que continúa hablando de más,-contestó, mirándola elocuentemente.

-¿Y tú no me vas a golpear?

-¿Para qué? Ya tu hermana lo está haciendo por mí. Y lo estás llevando mal.

Athena la lanzó con virulencia contra el suelo. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y aterrizó a los pies de Ares.

-¿Ayúdame, quieres?,-le espetó de malhumor.

Éste miró fugazmente a Athena. Ella asintió y se apartó un poco.

-Phobos,-llamó, con voz monocorde.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?,-preguntó ella, recelosa, al ver la expresión sádica de su rostro.

Sus presentimientos no mejoraron al ver aparecer a aquel que era la personificación del Miedo.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes, Ares?

-Pretendo vengarme,-contestó simplemente.-Y ya sabes cómo me gusta que me paguen: con miedo y sufrimiento.

-¿No creerás que Phobos va a hacer que me quiebre?

-No lo subestimes,-gruñó, agresivo.-Ya sé lo que piensas de mis hijos con Afrodita. No creas que me agrada eso, y lo pagarás. Aunque tenga que despellejarte aquí mismo. También me debes el haberte creído capaz de doblegarme y considerarte a mi altura. La persecución que les diste a Eros y a Harmonía. Y sobre todo, lo que le hiciste a Enyalios por andar de resbalosa. Todo eso me lo debes. Y me lo voy a cobrar, ahora,-avanzó hacia ella, despacio, casi como un cazador hacia su presa. La cogió por los cabellos y la arrastró hacia la habitación de Shion.

-¿Supongo que nosotros nos vamos, mejor? No quiero oír gritos,-dijo Afrodita.

-Sí, váyanse. Ya llamaré yo a mi padre cuando todo se termine, para que le dé su castigo. Y gracias por toda su ayuda.

-Descuida, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer, después de semejante puesta en escena,-le contestó Dionisos.- ¿Necesitas algo más?

-Por ahora no,-contestó ella.-Pueden retirarse.

Mientras, la diosa temblaba, bajo la influencia de Phobos, sintiendo todos los miedos que había contenido, aflorar uno tras otro. La envidia y el miedo de que su hermana fuera mejor que ella a los ojos de su padre. El miedo de que su madre ya no la comprendiera. El miedo de no ser suficientemente buena como diosa de la guerra. El miedo maternal de perder a su hijo. El miedo de no encontrar quién la amara alguna vez. El miedo de que su hermano nunca más la viera como una igual. Sentía un sudor frío cubrirle todo el cuerpo y la horrible sensación de que la garganta se le cerraba cada vez más. Su respiración le raspaba las vías respiratorias al salir alborotada de sus pulmones. Su piel, fría por el efecto del miedo, cubría unas manos que arañaban el suelo convulsivamente. Los dientes y los labios castañeteaban y los ojos negros presentaban las pupilas dilatadas.

Se arrastró hacia Ares, que la observaba con un placer indiferente y se le colgó de las rodillas con una mano, mientras con la otra se arañaba la sien, tratando de desterrar el miedo que sentía y que le corroía las entrañas como ácido. Él sintió un escalofrío de placer cuando sintió los temblores y convulsiones que le transmitió aquel contacto frío.

-Ba…basta,-resopló ella,-tratando de llamar su atención,-Detén esto, te lo suplico. Es demasiado… ¡es demasiado!,-gimió, mientras se colocaba en posición fetal, respirando pesadamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.- ¡DETÉN ESTO!,-aulló,-gimiendo y sollozando, casi rodando por el suelo.

-¿Duele, hm?,-le contestó, mirándola con odio.-Te lo mereces. Te has atrevido a pasarme por encima como a un cualquiera. ¡A mí, un dios olímpico, el padre de tu único hijo, carne de tu misma carne y sangre de tu misma sangre, al único varón que tiene tu padre dentro de su matrimonio actual! Has herido mi orgullo, insultado a mis hermanos y a mi amada, asesinado a mi hijo y mancillado mi cuerpo. Te mereces que te matara del miedo.

-Nnnn….no. Yo también soy tu hermana,-le arañó la espalda y fijó sus ojos espantados en él tratando de apaciguarlo.-No deberías rebajarte a mi nivel, haciéndole daño a una hermana tuya.

-El problema es que no me importa rebajarme sin con ello me cobro todo lo que me debes. Sabes que soy así. Y lo disfruto,-siseó, acercándole la boca a la oreja y lamiéndosela de manera macabra.

-¡Ares basta!,-intervino una voz femenina y autoritaria. El dios se volvió, con enrabietada curiosidad, para ver quién había osado interrumpirlo. Se aturdió un poco al ver quién era y retrocedió.

-Madre, ¿qué quieres?,-balbuceó.

Hera arqueó las negras cejas de una manera muy similar a como lo hacía su hijo.

-¿No es obvio? Darle a esta pequeña malcriada su merecido castigo, a ver si le gusta.

-Creí que mi padre…

-Tu padre me ha concedido el favor de que sea yo quién la castigue,-contestó.-Márchate,-le ordenó a Phobos. Éste volvió a ver a su padre. Ares asintió. Inclinó levemente la cabeza ante Hera y desapareció.

-¿Qué tienes planeado para ella, madre?

-Estaba pensando que como ella parece estar tan orgullosa de lo que puede hacer con su lengua, será interesante ver que hace sin ella.

-¿Vas a arrancársela?,-se sorprendió Ares.- ¿Y qué harás con ella?

-Ya veré. Lo que es cierto es que ya es demasiado lo que se ha manchado éste Santuario con sangre ajena. Ven hijo, coge a tu hermana y llévala a mi morada. Ahí recibirá su castigo de una vez.

-¡Madre!,-suplicó Enyo.-Por favor…

-Cállate, no quiero oírte. Cuando aprenderás…

Ares la empujó.

-Camina, mujer. Ya verás lo que te pasa por andar de alocada,-la cogió por los brazos y se desapareció con ella.

Mientras, la diosa de la sabiduría caminaba por el salón, repasando con la mirada todos los detalles, tratando de reconocerlos.

-¡Alguien llame a Shion!,-ordenó con voz fuerte, sentándose en el trono.

A los minutos, la puerta se abrió despacio. El ex santo dorado se asomó con cautela y algo de desidia. Su rostro cambió instantáneamente cuando vio que la diosa sentada en el trono no era Enyo. Impulsivamente, avanzó hasta ella, le cogió las manos y se las besó con devoción.

Aquel gesto borró los rastros de malhumor que pudiera conservar consigo. Sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla a Shion, que parecía fascinado, como un chiquillo viendo una luciérnaga en una noche de verano.

-Señorita Athena,-susurró, con el mismo tono de fascinación.

Ella se rió.

-Sí, soy yo, Shion. Llámalos, ¿quieres? Estoy de vuelta en casa.

-Sí, señorita,-se levantó inmediatamente y fue a llamar a los santos de oro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y chan. Se acabó. No más Enyo. Yeeeey. Casi no lo logro, me enfermé feo esta semana ewwwe Pero bueno, lo controlé a tiempo y pude terminar el capítulo.
> 
> Quise mostrar a Athena como la real hija de p… que es cuando se molesta realmente. Así que nada de misericordia, ni de segundas oportunidades ni de contenerse o perder el tiempo hablando. Especialmente, después del insulto de la flor (que confío que su contexto quedara claro) Además, probablemente, fue ella, además de Ares, a la que más afectó todo éste circo. Tenía razones de sobra para estar cabreada.
> 
> El castigo de Enyo se me ocurrió en virtud de lo mucho que pareció amar el personaje andar regando chismes y mentiras por ahí, además de tratar de intimidar a medio mundo por medio de la palabra. Lo saqué de dos mitos, uno griego y otro romano, ambos recogidos en Las Metamorfosis.
> 
> \- Eco (en gr. Ἠχώ) es una oréade (ninfa de la montaña) del monte Helicón que amaba su propia voz. Fue criada por ninfas y educada por las Musas. La bella y joven Eco era una ninfa de cuya boca salían las palabras más bellas jamás nombradas. En cuanto a las palabras ordinarias, se oían de forma más placentera. Esto molestaba a Hera, celosa de que Zeus, su marido, pudiera cortejarla como a otras ninfas. Y así sucedió. Cuando Hera descubrió el engaño, castigó a Eco quitándole la voz y obligándola a repetir la última palabra que decía la persona con la que mantuviera la conversación. Incapaz de tomar la iniciativa en una conversación y limitada sólo a repetir las palabras ajenas, Eco se tuvo que apartar del trato humano. Retirada en el campo, Eco se enamoró del hermoso pastor Narciso, hijo de la ninfa Leiriope de Tespia y del dios-río Céfiso. Eco lo seguía todos los días sin ser vista, pero uno de ellos, debido a una impertinencia al pisar una rama, Narciso la descubrió. Eco buscó ayuda de los animales del bosque, como ninfa que era, para que le comunicaran a Narciso el amor que ella sentía, ya que ella no podía contarlo. Una vez que Narciso supo esto, se rió de ella, y Eco volvió a su cueva y permaneció allí hasta morir. Sobre Narciso, algunos cuentan que un muchacho que también se había enamorado de Eco oró a los dioses, pidiendo que Narciso sufriera al sentir un amor no correspondido, como el que había hecho sufrir a otros. La oración fue respondida por Némesis, la que arruina a los soberbios, quien maldijo a Narciso a enamorarse de su propio reflejo. El joven terminó muriendo de desamor (otros dicen que se ahogó mirándose su rostro en el río) y su alma bajó al Inframundo, donde fue atormentado para siempre por su propio reflejo en el río Estigia, mientras su cuerpo mutó en la flor que lleva su nombre.
> 
> \- Lara (también llamada Lala: habladora (del griego λαλέω), Laranda, Larunda o Tácita) es, en la mitología romana, el nombre de una náyade, hija del dios-río Almón y famosa tanto por su belleza como por su charlatanería. Este último defecto, que sus padres habían intentado corregirle, la hacía incapaz de guardar cualquier secreto.
> 
> Habiéndose enamorado Júpiter de Yuturna, no pudo satisfacer sus deseos, pues la ninfa se arrojó al Tíber para esconderse de él. Entonces Júpiter llamó en su auxilio a todas las náyades y les rogó que impidiesen que Yuturna se escondiese en sus orillas. Las náyades cumplieron este ruego, a excepción de Lara, quien acudió a Juno, la esposa de Júpiter, y le relató los devaneos del dios.
> 
> En castigo por su indiscreción, Júpiter le arrancó la lengua y ordenó a Mercurio que la encerrase en el Inframundo. En el camino, el dios la viola aprovechando su incapacidad para pedir auxilio, como narra Ovidio en Las Metamorfosis. Ella dio a luz dos gemelos, llamados los lares, que custodiaban las encrucijadas y vigilaban las ciudades.
> 
> Por su larga estancia en el Inframundo, Lara se convirtió involuntariamente en una ninfa ctónica, y con el tiempo Numa Pompilio inició su culto como Tácita, la diosa silenciosa (Dea Muta), convencido de que en el buen gobierno de una nación esta diosa era tan necesaria como la de la elocuencia.
> 
> Ya ven la importancia de no andar de bocón. Por cierto que en otra versión, Eco es parte del séquito de Hera y ésta la dejó muda, porque simplemente no se callaba y se hartó de oírla hablar.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	27. Desafíos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya vine ;)

Shaina se encontró a Milo sentado en las gradas del Coliseo con expresión pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas?,-le preguntó, sentándose a su lado. Él la miró de reojo.

-No sé, no sé. Estaba pensando en cuál será el próximo dios al que le dé la gana atacar el Santuario. Parece de nunca acabar, esto.

-No te preocupes. Si la señorita lo maneja como esta vez no tiene que haber heridos. ¿No has visto? Esta vez el único herido ha sido Orfeo.

Él suspiró.

-Así lo espero. Después de todo, es cierto. Esta vez los daños aquí fueron mínimos,-le acarició el pelo con cariño.

-Estoy orgullosa de que no te metieras. Tenía miedo.

-Bueno, esta vez no fue como la pasada vez. Nadie se dio cuenta de nada hasta que Shion nos llamó.

-¿Afrodita ya regresó?,-preguntó con curiosidad, jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello, enredándolos entre sus dedos, formando una telaraña dorada. Eso le dio una idea a Milo.

-No sé, supongo que ya no debe tardar, ya no tiene nada que hacer ahí.

-Camus,-le dijo más tarde al santo de Acuario.-Acompáñame a Rodorio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahí?,-preguntó éste, con curiosidad.

-Hace días vi una cosa, pero no llevaba dinero. Quiero ver si todavía está ahí.

-Está bien, mon ami. Pero te advierto que hoy es día de feria. Estará de locos.

-No importa,-insistió el griego, terco.-Tengo que ir.

-Bueno, si insistes...

Avanzaron entre el gentío, que vendía cosas variadas, desde textiles hasta vegetales y carnes, Camus siguiendo a Milo que miraba entre los puestos buscando quién sabía qué cosa.

-¿Por qué no me dices qué andas buscando, así te ayudo?,-le solicitó, algo divertido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Hace unos días vi un guardapelo de cobre con una serpiente grabada,-informó, buscando entre los tenderetes con avidez.-Quiero dárselo a Shaina...

Camus sonrió.

-Ya me imaginé algo así...,-comentó, mientras él también empezaba a buscar el collar entre el mar de puestos y los habitantes que iban de un lado a otro preguntando precios y regateando.

Oyó el gemido de frustración de Milo y volvió a mirar.

-¿Qué?,-preguntó con preocupación.

-Ya no está,-se quejó, señalando el puesto.

-Disculpe,-llamó la atención del vendedor con gestos.-¿Usted no tenía en venta un colgante de cobre con una serpiente?

-¿Se refiere a éste?-le contestó, corriendo un mantel tejido. El collar estaba debajo.-Es de mis mejores trabajos.

-¿Traes dinero?,-le preguntó a Camus.

-¡Milo!

-¿Cuánto?,-le preguntó al vendedor, haciendo ademán para sacar la billetera.

-Se lo dejo en mil dracmas.

La mano de Milo se detuvo al instante mientras volvía a verlo, perplejo.

-¿Cuánto?,-repitió, temiendo haber oído mal.

-Mil.

El santo dorado suspiró y empezó a contar billetes.

-Tome. Mil dracmas.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted,-contestó muy contento.

-¿Es que no sabes regatear?,-lo regañó Camus.-Te ha estafado.

-No estaba tan caro,-se defendió.

-Para algo hecho de bronce sí.

-Ya cállate, señor sabiondo. Tenías la libertad de meter la cuchara cuando desearas. Me hubieras ayudado. Tonto.

Camus se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible, bicho.

Mientras, el santo de Escorpio ojeaba su compra con cuidado. Puso el guardapelo en la palma de la mano y se lo enseñó a Camus. Éste lo ojeó con curiosidad. La serpiente rodeaba el cuerpo del guardapelo y sujetaba las dos mitades con su cabeza.

-La verdad es que es precioso,-admitió.-Fue una buena estafa, seguro que a Shaina le gustará.

-¡Camus!

Una vez en su templo fue al baño y se cepilló bien el cabello hasta que brilló como hebras de paja dorada

Después de eso, cogió un mechón y se lo cortó. Lo enrolló en un lazo muy apretado y lo metió en el guardapelo. Después se fue a buscar a Shaina.

-¡Eh, Marin!,-llamó a la japonesa.- ¿Has visto a Shaina?

-Hace rato estaba entrenando, pero después la vi irse hacia allá,-señaló el bosque con la mano.

Él se apresuró y se la encontró cerca del lago.

-Hola, amor.-la saludó.- ¿Qué haces?

-Pienso,-le contestó, mordisqueándose el pulgar.-¿Tú crees que Medusa esté bien?

-No te preocupes,-la consoló él.-Poseidón dijo que Apolo estaba con ella. Seguro que se recuperará,-le besó la frente.-Date la vuelta y cierra los ojos.

-¿Para qué?,-sospechó ella.

-Solo hazlo,-comentó, conciliador.

Ella hizo un puchero, pero obedeció.

Milo le pasó la mano delante de la cara, para cerciorarse que no veía. Después cogió el collar y se lo colgó del cuello. Ella se llevó una mano a la clavícula, al sentir el frío del metal.

Abrió los ojos al sentir como él le acomodaba el cabello y miró hacia abajo, para ver qué era lo que le había colgado alrededor del cuello. Sonrió, extasiada, al ver el guardapelo y acarició los relieves de la serpiente con el dedo.

-Milo...,-empezó a decir, ruborizada.

-Ábrelo,-le dijo, susurrando.

Ella lo miró, mientras sus dedos se engarzaban en la cabeza de la serpiente y lo abría. El mechón rubio brilló al Sol.

-¿Te cortaste un mechón?,-se asombró.

-Tú querías tijeretearme uno hace días, ¿te acuerdas? Supuse que era para eso.

Ella sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla mientras jugueteaba con el colgante.

-Está hermoso. Gracias.

-¿De veras te gusta?,-le preguntó, con ilusión.-Sé que no eres del tipo que lleva joyas.

-No, me gusta mucho,-afirmó ella con convicción. De verdad.

Él tomó su rostro con suavidad mientras sonreía contra sus labios y la besaba con pasión. Sus lenguas se buscaron la una a la otra con ansia un buen rato hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, preciosa.

-Hhmm,-ronroneó ella.-Estaba pensando en algo que me gustaría que hiciéramos juntos.

-Dime,-aquella voz le puso a Shaina los pelos de punta.

-¿Estarías dispuesto a entrenar conmigo?,-preguntó ella, vacilante.

Él la miró con desconfianza.

-¿Quieres que entrenemos juntos?, ¿Estás segura de poder soportar mi fuerza? No quisiera lastimarte,-la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos molestó a Shaina.

-¿Qué pasa, no me crees capaz de llevarte el ritmo?,-espetó.

-No es eso,-se apresuró a explicar. -Es que cuando entreno me gusta usar mis ataques, ir en serio. Y no sé si tú podrías soportar algo así.

-Milo, soy un santo de plata. No me subestimes.

-Pero es que...,-sacudió la cabeza.

-Si estás pensando en aquella vez con Aiolia... han pasado cuatro años desde entonces. Si crees que mi poder está igual que en aquel entonces, te equivocas.

-¿Estás segura, entonces?

La determinación en los ojos de Shaina se lo dijo todo.

-Está bien, cariño. Como quieras,-claudicó.-Veamos de qué estás hecha. Pero si te sientes mal en algún momento, me dices, ¿está bien? Sin orgullos.

-Milo...,-protestó.

-¿Prometido?,-levantó el meñique.

-Prometido,-se rió ella, enredando su meñique en el de su novio.

-Bien,-contestó él muy contento. -Dame un segundo para ir a ducharme. Bajo en un segundo.

-Está bien. No te tardes.

Subió a la velocidad de la luz a ducharse y colocarse las hombreras, pechera y demás protecciones para el entrenamiento. Cuando bajaba se encontró a Saga y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, Saga. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

El geminiano volteó para ver a su compañero.

-Claro, Milo. ¿De qué se trata?

-Shaina me ha pedido que entrene con ella,-resumió.

-¿Temes ser demasiado para ella?,-preguntó.

-No, no es eso. Sé que Shaina es una gran guerrera. Pero tengo miedo de lastimarla y si me contengo estaría insultándola.

-Mira,-le contestó el geminiano.-Si tienes miedo de lastimarla, acabarás haciéndolo. Además, no es entrenamiento de verdad si no sales un poco magullado,-razonó.-Confía en la fuerza de tu compañera y déjate llevar. Verás como nada grave pasa de esta manera.

-¿Estás seguro?,-dudó.

-¡Deja de ser tan inseguro!,-lo regañó su compatriota, dándole un manotazo en la espalda.-Anda y deja que te golpeen un poco, a ver si se te aclara la cabeza.

-Sí, señor,-bromeó Milo, haciendo el saludo militar.

-Anda a que te golpeen, gran tonto,-lo despidió Saga.-Esto tengo que verlo yo,-susurró para sí mismo. Se anotó pasar por el Coliseo más tarde.

-Llegas tarde,-lo recibió Shaina.-Creí que te habrías acobardado,-añadió, bravucona.

-Eso ni pensarlo, bella dama,-le contestó con fiera galantería.

-Bien, eso está bien,-aprobó ella, satisfecha.-Venga, comencemos,-se puso en guardia, sintiendo la adrenalina quemarle las venas. Vio a Milo hacer lo mismo y se le figuró un gran escorpión preparándose para atacar, con el aguijón enhiesto y las pinzas listas para cortar a su presa. Sintió un poco de miedo.-Bien. Veamos qué tienes para mí, Milo de Escorpio,-susurró, para sí misma.

Milo, a su vez, fue levemente consciente del porqué llamaban a Shaina "la reina de las cobras" Ahora la veía frente a él, con el cuerpo vibrante como el de una áspid, clavando su hipnótica mirada en él, tratando de intimidarlo y lista para inocular su mortífero veneno. Sintió un ansia tremenda de batirse en duelo con ella, de hacerla polvo. El ansia competitiva barrió con todo rastro de preocupación que tuviera hace un segundo.

Le hizo un gesto a Shaina con las cejas, como invitándola a atacar primero. Ella lo entendió así y se lanzó contra Milo con un fiero grito de guerra, levantando la mano, intentando arañarlo. Milo retrocedió, esquivando el golpe e intentó acertarle a su vez. Su puño rozó la cara de Shaina mientras ella se agachaba echando el puño hacia atrás para impactárselo en el abdomen. Él se lo detuvo con una sonrisa algo chulesca y le dio una vuelta, provocando que quedaran unidos por las manos.

Shaina se separó de un salto y tomó distancias. Ahora fue el turno de Milo de lanzarse sobre ella con el puño por delante. La italiana esquivó el golpe y saltó para luego tratar de patearlo desde arriba. Su pierna pasó a centímetros de la cara de Milo y la velocidad del viento hizo un corte en su mejilla.

Rápido como el rayo, la cogió de la cintura y la impulsó hacia atrás, tratando de derribarla, pero puso las manos por delante, evitando el golpe, lo que consiguió que dieran una vuelta de más. Se colocaron el uno frente al otro con los puños y la guardia en alto.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?,-jadeó ella.

-¿Quieres más?

-¡Puedes apostarlo!

-Bien. ¡Trata con esto!,-desencadenó una ráfaga de golpes con el puño cerrado, tratando de probar su velocidad. Le complació enormemente ver que lograba esquivar bastante bien la mayoría de los golpes. Sin embargo, varios le impactaron, primero en el hombro derecho y el otro en el rostro. Aterrizó aparatosamente en el suelo, mientras sentía que las zonas golpeadas le ardían. Se levantó con toda la rapidez que pudo sin quitarle la vista a Milo de encima.

A su vez, dirigió el puño hacia el rostro de Milo. Él lo atajó. Elevó la pierna, con toda la intención de patearlo. Ocupado como estaba, sosteniendo la mano que había tratado de golpearlo un segundo antes, no pudo retroceder a tiempo y sintió el impacto del golpe resonarle en toda la quijada. Soltó un gruñido mientras aterrizaba sobre su espalda. Se apoyó sobre los codos y la miró jadeando.

-¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos serios?

-Me parece bien,-contestó ella, mientras encendía su cosmos.

Milo sonrió al ver el cosmos purpúreo del santo femenino elevarse y rodearla.

-Por fin nos ponemos serios,-murmuró, mientras elevaba su propio cosmos. Retrocedió en círculos sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Shaina, analizando todos sus movimientos. Ella también se dedicó a analizar los movimientos del hombre que tenía delante con cuidado. De repente, hizo un quiebre hacia un lateral, sobresaltando a Milo, que levantó el brazo casi por instinto. El antebrazo de Shaina se estrelló contra el suyo haciendo crujir sus huesos. Levantó el otro brazo para evitar un segundo golpe y le desvió ambos brazos. Seguidamente, levantó la pierna, con toda la intención de asestarle una patada certera. Ella le cogió la rodilla y lo desvió, desequilibrándolo y enviándolo al suelo.

Levantó la cabeza con una sacudida con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Rodó hacia un lado para evitar que su rostro quedara hecho jirones por un nuevo ataque. Se levantó con rapidez, observando la sonrisa altanera en el rostro de Shaina.

-¿Lo...estás disfrutando?,-le preguntó, sintiendo la adrenalina rugirle en las venas. Ya no se sentía preocupado en absoluto.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!,-asintió ella,-Puede que este fuera el reto que buscaba desde hace tanto,-sonrió.

Una sonrisa presuntuosa adornó el rostro del santo de Escorpio.

El asunto continuó de esa manera por unos cuantos minutos más, como una danza mortífera y venenosa de un escorpión contra una cobra.

-¿Cómo va eso?,-le preguntó Saga a Aiolia, sentándose en las graderías.

-Están muy parejos,-le contestó.-Es curioso, parecen estarlo disfrutando mucho. Hace mucho que no veía a alguien disfrutar tanto de un entrenamiento.

-Y eso que Milo tenía miedo de lastimarla,-comentó el geminiano, con diversión.-Viéndolo ahora no lo parece.

-Shaina llegó a bravuconearle, supongo que eso le despertó el ansia competitiva,-explicó el de Leo.-Porque no ha titubeado en lo más mínimo.

-Me sorprende que Shaina esté manteniéndole el paso de esa manera. Eso habla mucho de ella como guerrera. ¿No han intentado atacarse con sus técnicas especiales?,-preguntó.

El quinto guardián negó con la cabeza.

-No, pero ya no tardan en hacerlo. ¿Qué decías de Shaina?

-Nada, solamente que después de que tu ataque la dejara mal hace cuatro años se propuso entrenar todo lo arduamente posible para mejorar su resistencia a los ataques de un santo de oro, por ende, de un rival de tal nivel. Me imagino que no quiere acabar en un estado de debilidad como el que acabó aquella vez.

-Aquella vez fue un ataque directo,-recordó Aiolia.-Y lo recibió a quemarropa. Supongo que eso también tuvo mucho que ver.

-Sea cuales fueran las circunstancias, es loable que trate de fortalecerse de esa manera. A la mayoría de los santos femeninos eso no parece importarles demasiado. Y aseguraría que eso fue lo que le llamó la atención a Milo en un principio. Solo mírale la cara,-comentó, señalando con la barbilla la expresión de arrogante complacencia del santo de Escorpio.-No cualquier rival logra que se sienta así. Lo está disfrutando en grande.

-Pues ella también parece estarlo disfrutando,-señaló Aiolia.

Justo en ese momento, ambos levantaron el brazo. Shaina subió la mano abierta envuelta en cosmos y la bajó dirigiéndola hacia Milo. Los ojos de éste brillaron, mientras echaba el brazo hacia atrás y disparaba la primera aguja.

El choque de ambos ataques fue brutal y ambos impactaron en su objetivo sin posibilidad de falla.

La Garra de Trueno impactó varias veces en el cuerpo de Milo como las veloces picaduras de una serpiente, y lo enviaron hacia atrás con violencia. El grito que abandonó su garganta fue música para los oídos de Shaina. Levantó la cabeza, mientras emitía un gemido ronco y se quitaba el pelo desordenado de la cara. Sus ojos brillaban con excitación febril.

-¿La Aguja Escarlata no le hizo efecto a Shaina?,-preguntó Aiolia.

-Espera,-lo previno Saga.-Ése golpe iba a la velocidad de la luz. Puede que todavía no se haya dado cuenta que fue golpeada.

En efecto, la joven acababa de descubrir el pequeño agujero en su coraza que testimoniaba la presencia del aguijón del escorpión. Sintió el calambre del efecto del golpe sobre su sistema nervioso. Se movió con cuidado, tratando de no desencadenar un efecto mayor en la técnica, empezando a sentir el embotamiento en sus sentidos. Respiró hondo y se concentró en contrarrestar el dolor, mientras se ponía en guardia.

Milo arqueó las cejas, interesado.

-¿Eres capaz de soportar mi ataque? Interesante…Veamos a ver qué haces con más agujas,-levantó el brazo y dejó escapar las siguientes agujas que impactaron en su objetivo sin falla alguna. Se cruzó de brazos esperando el efecto, pero también aguardando por si tenía que intervenir.

Ella dio un paso más hacia adelante, apretando los dientes, mientras concentraba su energía en resistir el embotamiento de sus sentidos, que después de cuatro golpes más se intensificaba. Movió la cabeza, intentando sobreponerse. Se mareó y separó los brazos del cuerpo, buscando balance, mientras dejaba escapar un gruñido bajo y se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Shaina… ¿estás bien?,-le preguntó Milo, con cautela.- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí?

-Hmmm,-gruñó.-Sí, mejor.

Caminó como pudo hasta la gradería y se dejó caer sentada mientras se recostaba sobre los escalones, respirando pesadamente. Su novio caminó cojeando hasta ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?,-quiso saber.

-Algo mareada,-contestó.- ¿Y tú?

-Tengo calambres por todos lados,-se estremeció.-No sabía que tu ataque había crecido tanto en estos años, eso es algo bueno,-la elogió.-También me sorprende que resistieras a cuatro agujas sin muestras de dolor.

-He tratado de resistir más a ciertos ataques. Quiero volverme más fuerte, para que lo que me sucedió hace años con Aiolia no me vuelva a suceder. Sé perfectamente que nunca podré resistir en su totalidad los ataques de un santo de oro con entereza. Pero por lo menos quiero resistirlos sin que parezca que me dieron una paliza épica,-bromeó.

Milo le apartó los mechones sudorosos de la frente y se la besó. Luego la cargó en brazos y se la llevó hasta su casa. Después, la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y la cobijó con cuidado. Después hizo una mueca de dolor ante un enésimo calambre y se descalzó para echarse encima de las mantas, con el pecho pegado a la espalda de Shaina. Después se quedó acariciando el colgante de la muchacha hasta que el sueño lo venció y le concedió el derecho de descansar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaay, estos dos son un amor 3
> 
> Quería ponerlos a entrenar juntos desde hace rato *O* Yo pienso que se verían muy parejos, sobre todo porque tras cuatro años, ella no ha dejado de entrenar y ahora es más fuerte. Además les queda bien un poco de amor apache :D
> 
> Ahora sí, quedan aproximadamente cuatro capítulos para el final del fic :')
> 
> En el próximo se viene el Milo POV
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!


	28. Sweet Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin el punto de vista de Milito!

**POV Milo**

Me di la vuelta en la cama, todavía medio dormido. Gruñí, mientras abría los ojos y me pasé la mano por el rostro, para despejarme.  
Me sobresalté cuando vi un cielo raso distinto al marmóreo de mi templo. Me incorporé, mientras volvía la cabeza, buscando algo que me ayudara a identificar donde estaba.  
El cuerpo de Shaina a mi lado me dio una pista. Debía de haberme quedado dormido después de llevarla a su casa y el tiempo había seguido corriendo. Por la luz, débil a través de la ventana, debían ser las tantas de la tarde o de la mañana.  
Me levanté trabajosamente y fui hasta la cocina. El reloj indicaba las seis de la mañana. La tentación de volver a la cama se volvió demasiado fuerte.  
Me pasé la mano por los cabellos mientras resoplaba.  
La peor parte del día siempre era la hora de despertar y levantarse de la cama.  
Abrí el refrigerador buscando algo que comer. Talvez el alimento me quitara algo el sueño.  
Mordisqueé la manzana con apetito, mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones.  
Desde ahí podía verla hecha un ovillo entre las mantas.  
Me rasqué la cabeza mientras pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tener a una novia como Shaina.  
Decidí despertarla con una pequeña travesura, para salir de la rutina.  
Me subí despacio a la cama y me coloqué encima de ella mientras dejaba libre de cabello una de sus orejas. Empecé a deslizar la nariz suavemente por el borde de la oreja, disfrutando de la sedosa sensación. Shaina quitó la oreja y levantó una mano, sin duda tratando de huir de la sensación que no la dejaba dormir.  
Sonreí, mientras seguía con el mismo movimiento, esta vez bajando por su cuello.  
-Milo...,-la oí quejarse.-Ya basta.  
En vez de eso, le lamí la oreja.  
-Milo...déjame dormir, bicho.  
-Levántate, dormilona. Son las siete pasadas.  
Se levantó de repente y salió de la cama a trompicones.  
Cuando llegó a la cocina, la vi volverse con la mano en la cintura.  
-¡Milo!,-se quejó.  
-¡Lo siento, preciosa!,-me carcajeé.  
-¡Ahora verás!,-me amenazó. Cogió una almohada y empezó a darme de almohadazos. Las plumas empezaron a volar.  
-¡Ay!  
-Eso...te...pasa...por...despertarme...-acompañaba cada palabra con un golpe de almohada.  
-¡A esto pueden jugar dos!,-le arrebaté la almohada y empecé a bombardearla.  
-¡Ay!, ¡Milo!  
-Ah, ahora no eres tan valiente, ¿eh?,-me burlé.  
Me quitó la almohada de las manos y la tiró a un lado. Seguidamente me rodeó la nuca con las manos y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Sentí sus uñas arañarme el cuero cabelludo.  
-Cállate y bésame,-demandó.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes darme órdenes?,-levanté la barbilla ademán que sabía que la encendía.  
-Tú también quieres besarme,-la fuerza en sus ojos verdes resultaba fascinante, pero no me dejé amilanar.  
-No, Shaina, no es cierto.  
-Hazme el amor,-suplicó.-Por favor.  
Me separé de ella.  
-Ahora no puedo, mi pequeña,-la piqué.-Pero esta noche seré todo tuyo, si así lo quieres.  
-¡Pero yo te quiero ahora!,-se quejó, taconeando el suelo.  
-Es en serio, cariño. Ahora no puedo. Yo también quisiera, pero no puedo.  
Puso los brazos atrás de la espalda y me miró con una expresión inocente, haciendo un puchero mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.  
-¿En serio me deseas?,-contestó con voz de niña pequeña.  
-Siempre,-le aseguré, acomodándole un mechón detrás de la oreja.-Pero tengo cosas que hacer.  
-Está bien, te espero esta noche,-prometió con lujuria, mientras me besaba la frente.-Puedes irte,-me dijo, con un tono condescendiente, mientras señalaba la puerta con un ademán lánguido.  
Me incliné y le besé la mano, siguiéndole el juego.  
-Sí, mi reina. Me retiro por ahora.  
Salí de la cabaña y subí hasta mi templo con la cabeza en otra parte.  
-Qué barbaridad, como pude quedarme dormido.  
Saqué ropa limpia y me duché deprisa. El agua fría que caía por mi espalda me provocó un escalofrío.  
-Brrr, qué frío. Debería haber algo que prohibiera el agua fría.  
De repente, el agua alcanzó una temperatura sospechosamente baja. Miré la ducha, dubitativo. ¿Se habría estropeado?  
\- Bonjour, mon ami,-oí detrás de mí lo que me hizo dar un salto hacia atrás, mientras me cubría con la cortina.  
-¡Camus! ¡Me asustaste, carajo!  
-Lo siento,-sonrió.-Ayer te desapareciste. ¿Dónde te metiste?  
-Fui a entrenar con Shaina,-informé.-Después fui a dejarla a su casa y creo que me dormí.  
-Eres un caso, bicho,-negó con la cabeza.-En fin, quería avisarte que la señorita Athena te andaba buscando.  
Tragué en seco.  
-Caray, ¿qué querrá? Gracias por avisarme, cubo.  
-Lo hubiera hecho ayer, pero no sabía dónde andabas, nene,-comentó, mientras salía.  
Salí de la ducha mientras me secaba el cabello vigorosamente.  
Me quedé en pantalones dudando si ponerme o no la armadura. Probablemente no fuera nada grave, así que no creí necesario vestir el cloth.  
Subí a buen paso las escaleras hasta el Templo Mayor.  
En las escaleras entre Piscis y Acuario creí sentir por fin el cosmos de mi compañero ausente.  
Me lo encontré en la parte de atrás del templo acostado entre las rosas con un libro en la mano. Volvió la cabeza al oírme pasar y me sonrió como saludo.  
-¿Qué, quieres morir intoxicado por tus propias rosas?,-me burlé.  
-Estas no son venenosas, bicho tonto,- me contestó con elegancia.- ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?  
La mueca de mi cara debió haber sido lo bastante elocuente, porque sonrió y movió la cabeza de lado.  
-Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas metido? Te perdiste todo el desastre de aquí.  
-Afrodita me pidió que vigilara a sus hijos para preservarlos de las represalias de Enyo,-se colocó sobre su espalda y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos.-La señorita Athena le debía un favor.  
-Pues te perdiste todo el desmadre. Aunque pensándolo bien, fue mejor que no estuvieras o Shion se habría muerto de una úlcera gástrica.  
Abrió los ojos, mientras se volvía a mirarme con interés.  
-¿De qué hablas?,-comentó con tranquilidad.  
-Parece que le sentó mal que lo tratara como una basura,-Afrodita arqueó las cejas.-Y como no quería escuchar sus escarceos amorosos con Ares se mudó para acá, al menos para dormir. Se pasaba en Libra o abajo, supervisando entrenamientos.  
-Vaya...no creí que el asunto se hubiera puesto tan turbio,-comentó.  
-Era solo boca,-me burlé.-De todas formas de poco le sirvió a la hora de la verdad.-Gracias a los dioses, la señorita Athena regresó y la puso en su lugar.  
-¿Y qué tal tú y tu cobrita?,-cambió de tema, mientras jugueteaba con una rosa, haciendo malabares con ella.  
Sentí una sensación muy cálida en el pecho al pensar en Shaina. Suspiré, sin notarlo.  
-Estamos bien,-repuse.-Soy afortunado de tenerla como pareja,-me pasé las manos por la nuca, enredando mis dedos en mi cabello, inconscientemente  
-Ya escuché que ayer se dieron palo mutuamente. ¿No te habrás pasado de bestia, o sí?  
-¿Cómo tú aquel día?,-le devolví, mordaz.  
-Shaina me lo pidió,-dijo solamente.- ¿Ya la seguías en aquel entonces? Bicho acosador,-me sopló.  
-Entonces, ¿ella lleva varios meses entrenando con santos dorados?,-inquirí, interesado.  
Afrodita asintió.  
-Está decidida a ser más fuerte. Me consta que incluso le ha pedido a Aldebarán que la ayude. Y ya sabes lo que es entrenar con Alde.  
-Y yo como no me di cuenta,-mascullé.  
-No es como si intentara sobrepasar el nivel de un santo de oro. Tampoco quiere sobrepasar a sus compañeros,-me explicó.-Solo quiere aumentar su resistencia a ataques de gran magnitud. Imagino que no quiere volver a pasar por una situación como la de aquella vez con Aiolia. Dime, ¿ha funcionado?  
-Así que por eso tanta resistencia,- reflexioné.-Puede decirse que sí le ha funcionado, soportó cinco golpes de la Scarlet Needle sin apenas efecto. Pero después del quinto me pidió que detuviéramos el entrenamiento,-repuse tranquilamente.  
-Eso es bueno. Es terca, pero conoce sus límites. Sin duda no por nada es una de las más fuertes entre los santos de plata.  
Sonreí con orgullo.  
-Sí lo es.  
-Tengo que admitir que no creí que duraran tanto,-reconoció, con diversión.

-¿Cómo?,-gruñí, perplejo.  
-Sí...Digo, mira a Shaina, le gusta ser la que manda y es terca. Por no mencionar su carácter, que ya de por sí es fuerte. Y tú eres igual de terco y orgulloso que ella y te gusta ir a tu aire. Pensé que se pasarían peleando todo el tiempo, tratando de doblegar al otro,-se incorporó y cogió varias rosas, con ademán despreocupado. Después empezó a jugar al tiro al blanco con ellas.  
-Ya yo no quiero una mujer que haga todo lo que yo le diga. Me aburre,-admití.  
La risa de mi compañero se dejó escuchar, mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.  
-Ya vas madurando, eso está bueno. ¿Y ella? ¿Tampoco trata de domarte?,-metaforizó, con una sonrisa.  
-Ya lo ha hecho,-musité por lo bajo, mientras seguía caminando.  
-¡Milo!  
Me volví a tiempo para atajar una rosa que me había aventado. La flor era de un rojo tan profundo que su corazón parecía negro. Miré al duodécimo guardián dubitativo. Conocía ese tipo de rosa roja, una variedad especial llamada Príncipe Negro por su color rojo oscuro, que se oscurecía más hacia el centro dando la sensación de que éste fuera del color de la noche, por lo que recibía tal nombre. Pero nunca había visto a Afrodita manejarlas o tenerlas en su jardín.  
-Dásela a Shaina, tonto,-me contestó, como si no fuera obvio. Te daría el ramo completo, pero créeme que es mucho más sensual regalar una sola rosa.  
-Gracias...supongo.

Seguí subiendo hasta llegar a la puerta del Templo Mayorla cual toqué, sabiendo que, sin duda, Shion me reprendería por estar ausente el día anterior.

La falta de respuesta me intrigó, así que empujé la colosal puerta con cuidado.

Mal que bien, necesitaba acercarme a Shion para que me notara, pero parecía estar completamente ido. Al estar más cerca vi que, efectivamente, tenía los ojos fijos en algún punto en la lejanía rumiando quién sabe qué asuntos desconocidos.

-Ah, aquí estás, Milo,-oí una voz detrás de mí.-¿Camus te dijo que te buscaba?

-Sí, señorita. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

La diosa se acercó a mí desde el fondo del templo. Me di cuenta que Shion me miraba de reojo, sin cambiar de posición, reprendiéndome con la mirada.

Suspiré imperceptiblemente.

-Necesito que alguien vaya a traer a Medusa a Cabo Sunión. Sé que tú, aparte de Shaina, es de los pocos con los que ha tenido contacto y en quién confía. No quisiera enviar a nadie más, para no provocar un accidente.

Me pregunté porqué diablos no había llamado a Shaina, pero pensé que era mejor no replicar. El entrecejo fruncido de Shion me lo confirmó.

-Sí, señorita, como usted ordene.

-Recuerda que es mejor que vayas rápido,-contestó, echando a perder lo que tenía en mente.-Entre antes estés aquí y menos gente los vea, mejor.

-Sí, señora, como usted diga.

Salí hecho una auténtica exhalación hacia abajo.

Cogí la nota que tenía preparada para dársela a Shaina y se la dejé encima de la mesa, junto con la rosa. Por si acaso, la sujeté con la piedra que ella tenía sobre la mesa y que usaba de pisapapeles.

Después me encaminé sin más tardanza hacia el Cabo. No fuera a ser que estuviera esperándome desde ayer. ¿Por qué me habría dormido?

Cuando llegué, el lugar parecía desierto. Del otro lado, las olas rompían contra la caverna con un fuerte murmullo.

Mi visión se paseó por las rocas y la playa tratando de localizar a la Gorgona. Creí ver el extremo de un aguijón asomar por una hendidura entre las piedras así que bajé con cuidado.

La hendidura no invitaba a entrar para nada, era como si fuera a hacer algo prohibido. Me metí en el agujero con el corazón latiéndome desordenadamente contra las costillas. La hija de Forcis dormía sobre un lecho de algas, al parecer profundamente, pero la horda de serpientes que tenía por cabellos serpenteaba, perpetuamente despiertas, ofreciendo una visión sobrecogedora.

Avancé sin saber si despertarla o no, sintiéndome como una especie de Perseo en su trance, de nuevo. Me acerqué por detrás, intentando sacudirle la parte baja de la espalda, donde las serpientes no podrían alcanzarme la mano, o eso creía yo…Apenas mis dedos acariciaron la espalda de Medusa , una se estiró lo más que le daba y trató de morderme la mano.

Retrocedí, cauteloso, tratando de encontrar una manera de despertarla, porque no me apetecía quedarme afuera, esperando que despertara.

No me di cuenta que la cola de la Gorgona se acercaba peligrosamente a mis pies, hasta que me tuvo completamente inmóvil, como clavado en el suelo. Forcejeé un poco, por instinto.

-Oye, suéltame, no pasa nada. No voy a hacerte daño,-mi voz salió extrañamente ronca.

Me tuvo así unos momentos, que parecieron siglos hasta que por fin se despertó. Me miró de reojo.

-Ah, eres tú,-aflojó el abrazo en torno a mi cuerpo.- ¿Qué quieres?

-La señorita Athena me envía para escoltarte de vuelta al Santuario,-contesté.

-No voy a regresar,-me volvió la espalda y comenzó a hacerse un ovillo.

-¿Cómo?,-mi voz salió más estridente que de costumbre.-Creí que estabas contenta en el Santuario.

Negó con la cabeza. Las serpientes silbaron, moviéndose al son del asentimiento.

-Es demasiada gente. Y no estoy acostumbrada a ello. No quiero gente yendo a curiosear qué estoy haciendo ni cómo se ve "el monstruo",-el leve resentimiento en su voz me hizo sentir incómodo.-No quiero que me miren sobre el hombro como si se sintieran superiores a mí solo por mi apariencia, que no es del todo humana. Y el calor asfixiante…Quiero mi soledad y mi tranquilidad, no necesito nada más. Poseidón me ha ofrecido refugio aquí y me siento cómoda, por aquí nunca viene nadie, así que puedo estar tranquila, y estoy lo suficientemente cerca del Santuario, como para acudir en ayuda de Athena si ella lo necesitara.

-¿Y qué hay de Shaina?,-inquirí con suavidad.-Ella te echará de menos. Y Orfeo querrá darte las gracias por salvarle la vida.

-¿Pueden venir ellos, o no? No estoy tan alejada y se me prometió no interferir con este lugar. Ahora me doy cuenta que no estoy hecha para la convivencia con otros.

-¿Y qué pasó con Circe?

-Con Circe funcionó precisamente porque me dio mi espacio. Soy una criatura solitaria, Milo de Escorpio. Siempre lo he sido, desde antes de que esta maldición pesara sobre mí. Por eso elegí servirle a la virgen Athena, me permitía tener el mínimo contacto con la gente. Ni siquiera cuando el estremecedor de la tierra decidió mi destino por mí, cambió esta situación.

-Entiendo. No pretendía ser indiscreto. Mis disculpas si fue así.

\- Si fueras inmortal lo entenderías mejor, quizás…El tiempo te da nuevas perspectivas para muchas cosas de las que antes no eras consciente. Y cuando pasas muchos siglos considerándote un monstruo tampoco hay demasiadas opciones, pues la gente te rechaza sin merecerlo. No fue Perseo el único que intentó darme caza y aunque sus motivos fueron nobles, los de otros no lo eran. Estoy cansada de luchar sin tener que hacerlo, solo para sobrevivir.

-Le transmitiré a la señorita Athena tus palabras. Estoy seguro que comprenderá a la perfección tus sentimientos.

-Los dioses son mis aliados y me comprenden. Estoy segura de que entenderá. Los seres humanos suelen despreciar lo que no encuentran bello, lo que no comprenden o nunca podrán llegar a tener.

-Una última pregunta…creí que Lamia te había atravesado el pecho, ¿no deberías tener una cicatriz al menos?

Sonrío misteriosamente, mientras me rodeaba por la derecha. Sentí las serpientes rozarme el rostro y experimenté un escalofrío que me recorrió la médula con saña.

-Las artes médicas de Peán no pueden ser comparadas con las habilidades de los humanos para lo mismo. Especialmente, si es su cosmos el medio usado para la sanación. Gracias a eso, superé el trance airosa y me siento más sana y más fuerte que nunca.

-Tu veneno es corrosivo…

Me enseñó los colmillos en un ademán juguetón. Respingué y retrocedí con cautela.

-Así es…Es como ácido. No te aconsejaría enojarme, pequeño escorpión.

Sonreí nervioso.

-De acuerdo. Me marcho entonces. Quizás tengas visitas pronto,-le advertí, en referencia a los dos plateados.-No los muerdas,-bromeé.

-Aquí estaré,-asintió, haciéndose un ovillo.-Transmítele mi agradecimiento a Athena por pensar en mí.

Me despedí y salí de nuevo al aire libre.

El aroma salobre del océano me golpeó la nariz, mientras mi capa ondeaba a mi espalda. Suspiré pensando que iba a tener que volver a subir hasta arriba para darle mis excusas a la señorita Athena del porqué de la ausencia de Medusa, aunque estaba muy seguro de que entendería.

-Hoy me han tenido de recadero por todos lados,-comenté para mí mismo. Me encogí de hombros.-Bueno, por lo menos estiré un poco las piernas.

Cuando volví a entrar en el Santuario vi que la actividad diaria empezaba a aumentar gradualmente. Ya había gente en el Coliseo, unos entrenando, otros hablando y algunos pocos mirando. Las doncellas y los soldados se apresuraban de aquí para allá cumpliendo con sus obligaciones de siempre.

Tuve una intuición y torcí mis pasos hacia el bosquecillo de atrás, casi dejando mis pies me condujeran. Así me encontré a la hija de Zeus sentada a la orilla del lago con un libro entre las manos con un libro entre las manos. Suspiré aliviado por no tener que lidiar con Shion, al que desde la mañana se le veían las ganas de reprenderme. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era evitarlo hasta que lo olvidara, aunque incisivo como era, estaba seguro que no perdería ocasión para decirme algo.

La diosa ladeó la cabeza, de seguro extrañada al verme regresar solo. Eché una rodilla en tierra, siempre respetuoso ante ella, que era mi diosa.

-¿Qué sucede, Milo? ¿Acaso no te pedí que fueras por Medusa?,-me preguntó. Creí notar un leve tono de molestia en su voz.

-Sí, mi señora. Pero la Gorgona me ha dejado saber que no va a regresar al Santuario, por lo que negará su petición.

-¿Cuál es el motivo?,-preguntó.

-Al parecer, no se siente cómoda rodeada de gente. Prefiere su tiempo a solas. Y por lo que dijo, parece que algunos pueden ser parcialmente responsables por ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, pese a que se quedará en el lugar que Poseidón escogió para ella, quiere que sepáis que eso no cambiará su lealtad por vos y que podeís llamarla si lo necesitáis.

Se levantó con gracilidad y elevó la vista al cielo.

-Ya veo. Supongo que era predecible, no podía cambiar una vida entera de soledad.-vio el tic nervioso debajo del ojo.-La soledad te ayuda a reflexionar, no deberías verla como algo malo sino como un respiro dentro del ajetreo de la vida. Valora tus momentos a solas,-me instruyó.

-Ya veo. Le dije que probablemente Shaina querrá ir a verla. Y no creo que Orfeo deje pasar la oportunidad de darle las gracias por salvarle el pellejo.

-No creo que sea malo que la vean de vez en cuando. Pero deberían de respetar su decisión de permanecer en solitario. De lo contrario, le daré permiso para ponerse agresiva.

-De acuerdo.

-Buen trabajo, Milo. Aunque Shion me dijo que te dijera que no volvieras a desaparecer así otra vez.

Suspiré audiblemente, fastidiado.

-Tuve un entrenamiento bastante intenso y me dormí. Eso fue todo. ¿Dónde me buscó?

-No lo sé, pero se molestó. No hagas caso, sabes cómo es Shion de aprensivo, no sin razón. No le gusta que se pierda el tiempo, probablemente su molestia fue por el modo en como pasaste el resto del día.

-Lo sé. Igual me quedó bastante claro como se sentía hace un rato,-rodé los ojos.-Al único al que nunca le reclama nada es a Mu.

Ella se rió.

-Mu conoce demasiado bien a Shion. Igual, ni siquiera él se salva de represalias en los días malos.

Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que solo tendré que tener más cuidado. O evitar que Shion se entere si meto la pata,-sonreí.

Los ojos azules de la diosa brillaron divertidos, mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro y se marchaba.

-Es que ni siquiera Dohko,-murmullé todavía por lo bajo, en referencia al Sumo Sacerdote.

La capa ondeó detrás de mí. Nunca la andaba encima por motivos de comodidad, no sabía ni porqué me la había puesto hoy.

Recordé que Shaina me había pedido que fuera a verla al anochecer. Esta mujer me iba a matar alguna vez, me dije, mientras sentía la conocida calidez en el pecho. Al recordar el accidentado comienzo que habíamos tenido, no hizo más que hacerme reconocer que Afrodita tenía razón; no parecía probable que la relación fuera a ser muy duradera.

Por fortuna, no había sido así y habíamos aprendido a tolerar y a aceptar los defectos del otro para no crear discusiones innecesarias. La química entre nosotros era curiosa, surgía espontáneamente cada vez que estábamos juntos y nos hacía sincronizarnos inmediatamente, pese a que parecíamos una pareja dispareja.

Tampoco comprendía como una vez podía haber creído que las mujeres nunca podrían llegar a tener un poder como para respetarlas lo suficiente como compañeras de batallas, y la verdad, la mayoría de santos femeninos, con la excepción de la propia Marin, no alentaban a pensar lo contrario. Pero luego estaba Shaina. Ella y sus intentos de mejorar cada día eran algo que no tenían igual dentro de la orden de santos femeninos. Usaba su terquedad como un motor y la dirigía hacia sus entrenamientos, por lo que su cosmos y resistencia física habían experimentado una mejora gigantesca en esos años.

Así como su fiereza en el campo de batalla, me enternecía su ternura en otros momentos, en los que incluso parecía una niña y no una joven de veinte años. Sabía manipularme, por lo que muchas veces yo acababa haciendo lo que ella quería, indirectamente. Y me agradaba eso, como le había dicho a Afrodita, estaba cansado de mujeres sumisas que se intimidaban ante mi rango dentro de la orden de Athena y solo buscaban complacerme, para luego jactarse de haber yacido con un santo dorado. A Shaina eso le era completamente indiferente, incluso podría asegurar que le gustaba el reto que representaba tenerme como compañero, no por mi rango, sino por ser yo.

Gruñí, mientras me pasaba la mano por la nuca y me llevaba el cabello hacia adelante.

Mi vida había cambiado de manera drástica desde que me había enamorado de aquella guerrera de corazón ardiente; de una forma que no podía ser explicada con palabras, y que me calentaba las venas como un dulce veneno. Solo me quedaba seguir las recomendaciones de Camus y disfrutar la relación mientras durara, para no tener nada de lo que arrepentirme después.

Me encerré en mi templo mientras llegaba la noche y Morfeo volvió a atraparme en sus redes. ¿Qué acaso había hecho algo mal para que me prestara tanta atención? Por el amor de Hypnos.

Unas horas después salí del templo en dirección hacia la cabaña de mi amada. El cielo se había teñido de colores rubíes que salpicaban las nubes, anunciando la llegada de la noche. Las primeras estrellas empezaron a hacer su aparición y titilaban a lo lejos, casi guiándome.

El viento frío agitaba mi cabello, que batía con fuerza a mis espaldas y con frecuencia me obstaculizaba la vista, por mucho que lo apartara. Resoplé frustrado y solo me dediqué a bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a mi destino.

Toqué la puerta. Inmediatamente la abrió y se me colgó del cuello sin darme tiempo ni a reaccionar.

-¡Shaina…!,-pude articular, estupefacto, al verla desnudarse sin ningún tapujo y empujarme contra la pared con violencia.

-Te esperé todo el día, gran ingrato,-contestó, melosa, enredando el índice en mi cabello y adosando su cuerpo al mío.

Sentí un gran escalofrío recorrerme de los pies a la cabeza por la anticipación. Normalmente era yo el que tomaba la iniciativa, aunque en algún punto era ella la que tomaba las riendas. Ocasiones como esta, en las cuales era ella la que me buscaba, no eran frecuentes, y por lo mismo, me parecían tremendamente excitantes. Sentí que mi cuerpo sufría un enésimo escalofrío y mi temperatura corporal empezó a aumentar, junto con mi deseo. Me quité la camisa con rapidez y la aventé hacia cualquier lado mientras la cogía por las caderas y la arrojaba en la cama, que crujió por la fuerza del impacto. Gimió, pero inmediatamente clavó sus ojazos verdes en los míos. El fuego del deseo brillaba en ellos con energía y fue un conductor para que mi propio deseo empezara a burbujear con potencia dentro de mí. Me la quité de encima con brusquedad y me volví sobre la espalda jadeando. Se me subió encima mientras me besaba con pasión y llevaba sus manos hacia mi entrepierna, forcejeando con el pantalón intentando quitarlo. Elevé la cadera para ayudarla. Sentí sus uñas a través de la tela, ansiosas.

-¿Qué hiciste todo el día?,-pregunté, mientras sentía sus manos tocar mi miembro con delicadeza casi como temiendo lastimarme.

-Esperarte,-me contestó. Le sonreí al cielo raso. Ahí estaba, tratando de manipularme otra vez.

-Hablo en serio,-contesté, ahogando un gemido, mientras su lengua empezaba a deslizarse con destreza sobre mi piel haciéndome llegar a solo un momento de perder la cabeza.

Se sentó sobre los talones mirándome con seriedad. Por Afrodita, qué bella era. Su cuerpo hasta con sus imperfecciones era perfecto. No podía sino sentirme admirado porque aquella mujer permitiera que yo intimara con ella sin poner quejas. Como Pigmalión, me parecía que era una estatua vuelta a la vida por obra de la diosa de Chipre. Pareció divertirle la fascinación con la que la miraba y me apretó las mejillas, provocando que mis labios se asemejaran a los de un pez.

No pude evitarlo y me eché a reír.

Después de aquello, el acto sexual siguió su camino esperable, provocando en nosotros las sensaciones de siempre, que nos llenaban y nos hacían sentir dichosos y, ante todo, amados. Con la llegada del clímax, ella descansó dulcemente sobre mi pecho y se durmió tranquilamente arrullada por el sonido de mi respiración. Yo no tardé en seguirla, siendo lo último que vieron mis ojos antes de cerrarse, los negros cabellos de mi pequeña italiana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, bicho de mi vida :'D Es tan lindo él.
> 
> El título del capítulo, como habrán notado, es el mismo que el del fic, pero en diferente idioma. Uno de mis motivos en este fic al llamarlo así, era que ambos llegaran a reconocer que el amor que sentían era como un dulce veneno. Shaina lo hizo en el primer capítulo. Milo se tardó más xD
> 
> -Pigmalión, rey de Chipre, buscó durante muchísimo tiempo a una mujer con la cual casarse. Pero con una condición: debía ser la mujer perfecta. Frustrado en su búsqueda, decidió no casarse y dedicar su tiempo a crear esculturas preciosas para compensar la ausencia. Hizo una escultura, y a continuación, pequeñas réplicas, perfeccionándola. Sin darse cuenta, se enamoró de la estatua, hasta el punto de llevarla a dormir con él incluso, llamándola Galatea.
> 
> En una celebración en honor a Afrodita, mientras todos besaban a sus parejas, él deseó que su pareja fuera "como la doncella de marfil" pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, por miedo a ser tomado por loco. Sin embargo, la diosa lo escuchó y, conmovida por su devoción, le dio vida a la estatua. Aquella noche, cuando él se acostó se percató de que la doncella que descansaba a su lado era una de carne y hueso.
> 
> -Y bueno, capítulo veintisiete de treinta OwwO Qué rápido.
> 
> ¡Pasen Feliz Navidad!
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un beso grande!


	29. Atando Cabos

-¿Quieres ir afuera, ah?

-No, no,-negó Aiolia.-Allá atrás, donde íbamos a hacer tu fiesta de cumpleaños la vez pasada y al final no fue.

Milo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y si llueve?

-Ay, bicho, no seas tan pesimista. Si llueve nos mojamos y ya. No seas tan amargado.

Una sonrisa apenas disimulada apareció en el rostro del santo de Escorpio.

-Ya, no hagas loco, gato pulgoso. Por supuesto que me gustaría. Pero ya sabes como odia el maestro que "perdamos el tiempo",-entrecomilló.

-No tiene por qué saberlo,-contestó Aiolia, mientras se colocaba los mechones rebeldes detrás de la oreja.

Su compatriota se quedó mirándolo incrédulo.

-¿Y cómo planeas ocultárselo? Si siempre parece saber lo que te pasa por la cabeza. Juraría que aprendió telepatía en algún punto,-un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Vamos, que Shion no es ningún ogro. Solo un poco estricto.

-¿Solo un poco?,-se río.-Si se enojó cuando se dio cuenta de que me dormí antier.

-Acerca de eso, ¿no te ha dicho nada?

El octavo guardián negó con la cabeza.

-Esperará al momento menos esperado para restregármelo. Ya que no pudo porque la señorita Athena estaba en la habitación…

-Eso quiero verlo,-se burló el de Leo, esquivando el manotazo de su compañero.

-Ya cállate, gato baboso.

-Ya quisieras poder callarme, alacrán rastrero. Tú no puedes callarme. Si quieres callarme tendrás que besarme.

-Ugh no, eso se lo dejo a Marin, ahórratelo, pulgosa

-¿A ustedes qué les pasa?,-intervino Dohko.- ¿Ya se están peleando de nuevo? Ya están muy grandecitos para eso, ¿saben?

-Solo estábamos pensando en tomarnos el día. Solo eso,-se excusó el santo de Leo.

-Solo estábamos pensando en una manera de que Shion no se diera cuenta,-se salió por la tangente el santo de Escorpio, viendo las cejas arqueadas del chino, señal de su escepticismo.

-¿Acaso quieren hacer algo malo?,-receló.

-Solo no queremos que no nos regañe por "perder el tiempo",-aclaró Milo.-Ya sabes cómo es Shion.

-No creo que los regañe,-contestó el libriano.-Tan extremista no es.

-¡Pero no le hizo gracia que me durmiera antier!

-Te comiste casi todo el día desde la dos de la tarde, Milo,-contestó Dohko.

-¿¡Te dijo!?-puso los brazos en jarras.- ¡Es el colmo!

-¿Quién crees que anduvo buscándote por medio Santuario, ah?,-le contestó de malas pulgas.

El griego lo miró.

-Ah, ¿te dijo a tí? Estaba con Shaina,-contestó.

-Claro. Debí fijarme. Demonios.

-Pues por eso decía. Se pone histérico por cualquier cosita.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas?

Aiolia soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estás loco, Dohko? Es como invitar a tu padre a una salida con tus amigos.

Las carcajadas del santo de Leo se redoblaron. Se dobló en dos, sujetándose el estómago.

-Que no te oiga Mu,-sonrió el santo de Libra.

-No, Mu es como el hijo de Shion,-metió la cuchara Aiolia.

Milo soltó una risotada.

-En fin, Dohko. ¿No crees que Shion se enoje?

El santo de Libra se encogió de hombros.

-No creo. Además, se encierra en la biblioteca por horas, dudo que se dé cuenta.

-Bueno, igual no es nada malo, solo es una tarde de relajación con las chicas ahí atrás. No debería hacer daño.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Marin, genio?

-No. No la encuentro por ningún lado.

-Shaina se me ha perdido también. Quién sabe en qué lugar estará metidas.

-No te preocupes. Ya aparecerán. Sin duda estarán por ahí, hablando de cosas de mujeres.

-¿No están en el Coliseo?

-No. Estarán por ahí. Vamos a buscarlas. No pueden estar muy lejos.

-Vamos.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron en busca de los santos femeninos.

Se encontraron con Mu en el templo de Aries.

-Mu, ¿no has visto a las chicas?

-Vi a Shaina hace un rato, pero no sé dónde se habrá metido. ¿No está entrenando?

-No…Bueno, no sé…

-No se preocupen. Ya aparecerán,-les aconsejó Mu.-Las chicas también necesitan tiempo a solas.

-Algo me dice que están haciendo travesuras.

-Déjalas, no son niñas. Además, ¿no crees que es curioso lo buenas amigas que se volvieron? Cuando antes casi no se hablaban y después de lo del cloth de Pegaso se llegaron a detestar a muerte.

-Eso es cierto. Creí que habían vuelto al punto de no retorno.

-Afortunadamente no fue así, aunque tengan personalidades opuestas,-el santo de Aries sonrió apaciblemente antes de retirarse silenciosamente.

Escorpio y Leo cruzaron una mirada y se fueron a buscar a sus respectivas parejas.

-¿Ya revisaste en la cabaña de Marin?,-preguntó el menor.-Como ahora está vacía…

-¿Qué estás pensando, bicho guarro?

-¡No seas malpensado!

Aiolia se río.

-Es divertido molestarte,-se burló.

Milo bufó.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comprar las cosas mientras tanto? Mu tiene razón, ya aparecerán.

-Tienes razón,-concordó el octavo guardián.-Además, no creo que se nieguen.

-A ellas les gusta pasar el tiempo con nosotros. Ya verás como sí la pasamos bien.

-A veces desearía que Camus se enamorara, pero no ha caído hasta ahora. Así dejaría de ser tan burlón con eso.

-Sería muy interesante si lo hiciera. De seguro que esa chica sería afortunada, el cubo tiene una personalidad intensa debajo de ese carácter calmado,-comentó Aiolia

-Anda, vamos a comprar las cosas,-lo apuró el santo de Escorpio,-mientras lo jalaba hacia la salida.

Mientras tanto, las olas batían rumorosas contra el cabo, ocultando bajo ellas la entrada a los dominios de Poseidón.

Una figura se recortaba sobre las rocas siendo rociada por la espuma de las olas.

-Espero que no estés perdiendo el tiempo, querido sobrino.

Febo levantó la mirada hasta fijarla en la verde azulada del emperador de los mares, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Si tienes algo que pedirme solo tienes que decírmelo, querido tío. Recuerda que estoy aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Es muy diferente el paisaje de aquí al de Delfos, ¿no lo crees?

-Así es. Extraño el ambiente pastoril y místico de Delfos. Pero el cambio de ambiente es interesante. No suelo estar muy cerca del océano, me es extraño y estresante.

-No es extraño que te sientas así, hijo de Leto, siendo el océano un lugar que le deparó a tu madre tantas angustias cuando lo cruzó atravesada por los dolores de parto.

Apolo cerró los ojos con placidez.

-Me sorprende que seas tan generoso con la hija de Forcis. ¿Aún sientes algo por ella?

Poseidón negó con la cabeza.

-No. Esos sentimientos se han esfumado hace mucho tiempo. Pero me veía en la necesidad de resarcir el mal que le hice al no respetar su castidad aquel día y violentarla, con lo cual le arrebaté lo único que podía distinguirla de sus hermanas, pues al no poder Athena castigarme a mí por lo que hice, ella pagó por mi arranque de lascivia sin tener la culpa de ello.

-Pero igualmente Athena hizo aquello para que ningún otro hombre pudiera violentarla de nuevo. Y ayudó a Perseo a matarla, para liberarla de la depresión que tenía. Luego se arrepintió y le pidió a Hades que la reviviera. Me sorprende, sin embargo, que hubiera seguido sirviéndole,-puntualizó el gemelo de Ártemis.- ¿O acaso hay algo que yo no sepa?

-A los ojos de Medusa la que le hizo el mayor daño no fue Palas, sino yo. No quiso recibirme nunca ni saber nada de mí, el causante de su desgracia. Los hijos que tuvimos en común, el divino Pegaso y el áureo Chrysaor no conocieron a su padre sino por la intervención de Zeus, pues nacieron al morir su madre por la mano del hijo del Crónida.

-¿Y cómo es que te perdonó?,-las preguntas dejaban los labios de Apolo sin esfuerzo alguno.-Entiendo que una ofensa de este tipo no puede superarse con facilidad.

-Ella misma admitió que con el tiempo había reflexionado y había querido dejar los problemas con los dioses, es decir, conmigo. Pero no quiso dejarme que me resarciera. Según ella, así estaba bien. Pero yo tenía la necesidad de compensarla por lo que había hecho. Cuando Kanon me dijo que estaba en el Santuario me preocupé, porque sabía tan bien como cualquier otro dios de lo que era capaz la reina Lamia. Por eso te pedí que volvieras antes de tiempo de las Hiperbóreas, temía que pudiera resultar herida si llegaba a producirse un enfrentamiento entre ambas,-la voz se le quebró.

-Y fuiste al Santuario…

-Temía también lo que pudiera pasar si Enyo se lograba hacer con la égida. Y aunque no pude evitar que rompiera la cerradura, si pude evitar que Lamia matara a Medusa, con lo cual pude pagar el daño que le causé. Aunque se negó en un principio a quedarse tan cerca de aquí.

-Ella no puede vivir en el Santuario y lo sabe. Me sorprende que Athena pretendiera que se quedara, siendo ella la que la aisló en un principio.

-Quiso darle un trato distinto, supongo. Pero al final no puede hacer nada contra las decisiones de la Gorgona, sino respetarlas. Medusa ya ha sufrido mucho. Merece paz.-cambió de tema mientras veía el cielo fundirse con el océano en el horizonte.- ¿Y qué tal tú con el oráculo? ¿Cómo se portó nuestro estruendoso Dionisos?

Apolo sonrió, mientras elevaba la vista hacia el éter.

-Sabe ser serio cuando le corresponde. Todo ha fluido con el orden natural de las cosas. También me ha contado lo que pasó con la belicosa Enyo en su enfrentamiento final contra la virgen Tritogenia mientras yo cuidaba de la terrible Gorgona. No sorprende que haya recibido un castigo tan severo, pues severas fueron también sus transgresiones. Solo espero que no vuelva a intentar algo similar con ningún otro dios.

-Sin la capacidad del habla lo dudo. Además, está encerrada y no saldrá de ahí, al menos en un par de milenios. Así lo han decidido Zeus y Hera.

Febo arqueó las cejas, con sorpresa.

-¿Hera tomó parte activa en esto esta vez?

Poseidón asintió, mientras el viento revolvía los cabellos de ambos con violencia.

-Creo que el comportamiento de Enyo la molestó, era un punto obsesivo, muy diferente al caso de ella. Además, se ha reconciliado con Afrodita gracias a la relación de ésta con Ares, digamos que de todas maneras entendió que debía priorizar su deber como reina de los dioses a sus problemas personales.

-Ni siquiera ella llegó a tales extremos. Los dioses no podemos castigarnos entre nosotros, es cierto,-asintió Apolo.-Por eso su comportamiento excedió los límites, para empezar porque solo utilizó a Ares como una excusa para tapar sus verdaderas intenciones. Realmente estaba detrás de Athena.

-Esto ha sido un comportamiento sin precedentes, por eso la dureza del castigo no podía ser menor.

-Fue un asunto realmente desafortunado, pero esperemos que no se produzca ninguno similar nunca más.

-Dudo que suceda, cuando ni siquiera Eris, la gran instigadora de las discordias, encontró ese tipo de métodos aceptables.

Apolo se apartó los mechones broncíneos del rostro.

-Me admira la manera en la que Palas manejó esto, alejando a Enyo de cualquier perturbación de su Santuario, excepto cuando necesitó de ello para despistar a Enyo y lograr derrotarla.

-La joven Athena ha crecido mucho desde que encarnó en este mundo hace diecisiete años. Por fin sus recuerdos y capacidades han aumentado hasta alcanzar su máximo nivel.

-Así, es, y eso tiene más tranquilo a mi padre. Manejó este asunto de manera impecable a mi parecer.

-Ha aprendido a reconocer cuando necesita ayuda y cuando puede hacerlo sola. Y también mantiene a sus santos alejados de los asuntos que no les incumben y pueden dañarlos.

-En fin, tan solo estoy aliviado que el asunto no haya llegado más lejos de lo que llegó. Me sorprende que no haya tratado de bajar al Inframundo…

-De hecho, sí bajó,-informó Poseidón.-Pero Perséfone la echó fuera y no la dejó molestar a Hades, ni se dejó molestar ella. De hecho, la echó sin contemplaciones y le dijo que si se atrevía a regresar le iba a ir muy mal.

-Bueno, en ese caso fue una afortunada decisión de esa niña. Si hubiera molestado a Hades, las cosas se hubieran vuelto muchísimo más difíciles, porque su cólera hubiera sido terrible, ya lo sabes.

-Con solo el escándalo que causó al molestar a Dionisos fue suficiente. El infierno se desató con esa decisión.

-La reacción de Baco fue muy esperable. Sin embargo, debo agradecer que no logró lo que tenía planeado hacer con Ariadna para doblegarlo,-un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del estremecedor de la tierra.-No hubiera podido negarse a hacer nada contra ella de esa manera.

-No, y su reacción hubiera sido más terrible si cabe de lo que fue, lo cual hubiera desencadenado un problema aún mayor que incluso podría haberlos enviado a ambos al Tártaro por tiempo indefinido.

-Sí, y luego nadie aguantaría a mi padre,-negó con la cabeza.-Gracias a Zeus todo terminó.

-Athena estuvo hablando acerca de echar un vistazo en el Olimpo, para asegurarse de que todos los cabos están completamente atados.

-Es buena la previsión,-admitió el esposo de Anfitrite.-También imagino que querrá ver por ella misma como es retenida Enyo. Sigue muy molesta por todo ese asunto.

La risa de Apolo se dejó escuchar y reverberó entre las olas.

-El que está molesto es Hades. Me sorprende que haya dominado su molestia y le haya dado a Athena una porción de su precioso adamantio, cuando normalmente lo cuida celosamente.

-Hades sabe priorizar las cosas, por lo que siempre deja sus sentimientos personales en segundo plano.-Poseidón suspiró.-Y cuando se trata de justicia no hay nadie como él.

-Los castigos han sido administrados, y todo ha sucedido como tenía que suceder. Ahora solo queda cerciorarse de que todo haya quedado en su lugar, y de eso se encargará Athena.

-Tú lo que tienes que hacer es irte de aquí y ayudarme con lo que acordamos,-le insinuó Poseidón.-Ahora.

Una segunda carcajada dejó la garganta del Letoida mientras dejaba aquel rocoso asiento y seguía a su tío, mientras la brisa salobre revolvía violentamente los cabellos de ambos dioses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, espero que hayan tenido felices fiestas y que lo hayan pasado bien con sus familias.
> 
> Me disculpo por el capítulo tan corto, pero la verdad es que estos días son ocupados para todos, no tuve tiempo y me bloqueé Mejor así. Gracias a mi beta divina por el empujón, lo necesitaba.
> 
> Ya he mencionado que por cuestiones de igualdad, los dioses no pueden castigarse entre ellos. Por eso otros seres son los que sufren las iras de las ofensas de las deidades, como Medusa en éste caso.
> 
> Para el próximo capítulo tengo planeado algo que espero les guste y termine de atar los cabos que faltan para darle una culminación satisfactoria al fic en el capítulo treinta.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote!  
> -Esteno era la más independiente y salvaje de las tres Gorgonas, siendo la que más muertes causaba a los humanos. Ni siquiera era superada por la temida Medusa. Posee una gran fuerza física y mental: tenía la habilidad de concentrar su energía mental en la mirada, haciéndola capaz de atrapar las energías cercanas a su alrededor hipnotizando a sus agresores y deteniéndolos en el acto.
> 
> \- La hermana mayor, Euríale, es la única Gorgona con sentimientos "maternos". En varias obras se cuenta que, cuando Perseo decapita a Medusa, Euríale es quien la llora desconsoladamente. Según algunas versiones, Euríale mantiene relaciones amorosas con Poseidón, y de ellas resulta madre del caballo volador Pegaso, quien, en otros casos, se considera hijo de Poseidón y Medusa. Sin embargo, tuvo con él al gigante cazador, Orión, quién, en una versión, fue abatido por el monstruoso escorpión enviado por el celoso Apolo, que temía por la castidad de su hermana, al ver la cercanía entre ésta y el gigante.
> 
> -Las palestras en Grecia era un apartado dentro de los gimnasios, donde se aprendían las artes de la lucha que no ocupaban mucho espacio, como lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y el boxeo. Ese pequeño espacio que había en el Santuario para la práctica de entrenamiento físico bien podría considerarse una especie de palestra.
> 
> En Saint Seiya Omega, se aplicó este concepto, pero para mi gusto fue muy mal usado, aquello parecía un colegio ordinario ¬¬
> 
> -Si uno se fija, a las que más molestó Hera, fue a las amantes mortales de Zeus o las semidivinas (las ninfas) y a su descendencia (mortales en su mayoría) La única diosa conocida a la que atormentó fue a Leto (o de la que yo me acuerdo ahora mismo), pero no dirigió su furia contra Apolo ni contra su hermana. Y, como ella misma lo dice, las Horas hasta forman parte de su séquito.
> 
> -El hijo de Clímene es Atlas, quién como castigo por haber perdido la Titanomaquia, fue condenado a sostener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Habiendo recibido la profecía de que un hijo de Zeus lo engañaría, echó a Perseo de su presencia cuando el joven pasó por allí pidiendo su hospitalidad. Despechado, sacó la cabeza de Medusa y lo transformó en piedra, en una cordillera situada en África, llamada "del Atlas" En otra versión del mito, fue Heracles (irónicamente, descendiente de Perseo) quién lo timó para que consiguiera las manzanas de las Hespérides por él.
> 
> Y…sí, creo que esas fueron todas las aclaraciones por ahora. Si les queda alguna duda pueden preguntarme y yo les contestaré con gusto.
> 
> ¡Gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote y que tengan un feliz año 2016!


	30. Σοφία

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penúltimo capítulo :3

**Σοφία**

**POV Athena**

La luz del Hiperiónida cayó sobre mi rostro despertándome. Me levanté, aún aturdida por el hijo de Hypnos y me senté en el lecho, mientras miraba en torno.

Shion se había portado muy complaciente conmigo y había insistido en que intercambiáramos alcoba, sin duda no queriendo que yo me acostara en el mismo lecho en el que mis hermanos habían intimado no hacía mucho.

-No, Shion, no me consientas tanto,-me había negado.-Tan solo limpia el estropicio que pueda haber y quema las sábanas. Será suficiente.

Con el carácter terco que lo caracterizaba, se había negado y había insistido en su propósito aunque al final me obedeció.

Me deslicé fuera del lecho con suavidad y me senté frente al tocador, para cepillarme el cabello. Mientras estaba ocupada en esas tareas, entraron las doncellas, listas para ayudarme con la higiene diaria. Mientras unas arreglaban la cama, otras tendieron la ropa sobre la silla que ahí había y otras me condujeron al cuarto de baño.

Mis cabellos fueron trenzados y sujetos en lo alto de la cabeza con primorosa decisión.

El agua recorría mi cuerpo, limpiándolo de la suciedad acumulada el día anterior y dándole a mi piel un suave brillo broncíneo por un instante al calor del tacto que me enjabonaba la piel

Una vez finalizada tal tarea, las doncellas me untaron el cuerpo con aceite del fruto del olivo, puro y sin mezclar con perfume alguno, tal cual se lo untaban sobre sus cuerpos atletas y guerreros.

Con gracia y soltura me ajustaron las sandalias a los pies, y pasaron sobre mi cabeza el regio peplo, que yo había hecho con mis propias manos.

Luego las oí gritar y correr hacia adentro con grandes aspavientos en respuesta a los altos chillidos del ave real que se había posado en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-¡Señorita Athena!,-la puerta se abrió de repente, dando paso al santo de Piscis. Más atrás, mi aguda vista distinguió a Shion que también parecía apurado.

-No pasa nada,-lo tranquilicé.-Todo está bajo control. Por favor, salid todos, vamos. Tú también, Afrodita,-le dije, viendo que seguía parado en la puerta.

-¿Está segura, señorita? Sus ojos miraban con recelo al águila.

-Sí, todo está bajo control. Por favor, vuelve a tus quehaceres. Dile a Shion que no se preocupe.

El sueco asintió, mientras me deseaba los buenos días. Oí las réplicas de Shion desde el otro lado de la puerta y luego el silencio.

-No debiste entrar tan intempestivamente, querido padre. Mis doncellas no pueden ir por ahí actuando como Leda a la vista del águila.

-Me disculpo entonces, por mi ruda conducta, querida hija. No era mi intención asustar a nadie.

Me volví de frente para mirarlo a los ojos. Su arrepentimiento parecía sincero, aunque su mirada brillaba con cierto aire de diversión.

-¿Qué te ha impulsado a hacerme una visita tan temprano?,-quise saber, con curiosidad.

-Quisiera saber si todavía estás decidida a visitar el Olimpo para ver qué sucedió con tu hermana. Es una decisión importante.

-Ya te he dicho que quiero saber cómo terminó todo. Además, necesito hablar con mis hermanos. Sé que también a ellos los afectó este asunto y siento que debo retribuirles o por lo menos asegurarme de que ahora están bien.

Él sonrió.

-Te aseguro que ellos están bien ahora que todo ha terminado. Pero si necesitas comprobarlo por tí misma, no tengo ninguna objeción en que subas al Olimpo.

-Te lo agradezco, padre mío,-expresé,-mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Me cogió la barbilla provocando que levantara el rostro.

-Estoy orgulloso de cómo manejaste esto, Athena. Fuiste sabia y prudente, como cabía esperar de tí, pero también fuiste decidida y actuaste con firmeza cuando tuviste que hacerlo.

-Te estoy agradecida, padre. Pero no hubiera podido lograrlo si no me hubieras dado tu voto de confianza.

-Si yo hubiera intervenido se hubiera visto como favoritismo de mi parte por tu persona y eso hubiera empeorado los celos de Enyo hacia tí. Es el mismo por el que Hades no quiso intervenir y por el que Poseidón no intervino hasta que se vio directamente afectado. Hemos de confiar en que los dioses más jóvenes arreglen sus problemas, si bien yo estaba preocupado, como siempre que mis hijos combaten entre ellos, más por motivos tan fútiles como estos,-resopló mientras me pasaba la mano cariñosamente alrededor de la mandíbula.

-Lo entiendo,-aseguré.-Me figuré que había un motivo para que no quisieras intervenir. Aunque me sorprende que no castigaras a Baco por perder los estribos con Enyo, así como lo hiciste con Apolo.

-La conducta de Febo fue impulsiva y se dio ante una ofensa que no fue perpetrada contra él. En cambio Baco se vengó de una ofensa propiciada contra él mismo. Y aunque al inicio creí que lo había hecho impulsivamente y estuve a punto de castigarlo por ello, de no haberme enterado a tiempo del motivo de su furia. Tu hermana ignoró una ley muy importante, los dioses no podemos castigarnos entre nosotros por ningún motivo, y pagó por eso.

-Está bien. Lo que importa es que ya ha pasado todo y el orden ha sido restablecido. Ahora solo queda seguir el curso de la vida.

-Eres sabia y prudente, Athena. Eso lo heredaste de tu madre y es una de tus mejores cualidades.

Me cogió la cabeza con cariño y me besó la frente, antes de tomar de nuevo la forma del ave real y salir tal y como había entrado.

Sonreí, contenta, mientras salía de mi habitación. Encontré a Shion en la biblioteca como de costumbre. Apartó el libro al verme y se enderezó, prestándome atención.

-¿Qué haces, Shion?

-Leía un poco, señorita. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Solo quería decirte que me marcharé al Olimpo un rato. Tengo curiosidad de saber cómo están mis hermanos después de todo el asunto con Enyo.

-Claro, váyase señorita. Yo me encargaré de todo, como siempre,-me contestó.-Pierda cuidado.

-Shion… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dígame, señorita,-me miró con curiosidad.

-Ares me dijo que estuviste comportándote algo rudo y un poco insolente mientras Enyo estuvo aquí. Me extrañó que me lo dijera, pues sé que normalmente eres atento y respetuoso con los dioses. ¿Hubo un motivo para ello?

Me miró de una manera que lo hizo parecer un niño cogido en falta, lo cual era peculiar teniendo en cuenta la edad que tenía.

-Eh…quizás estaba molesto porque no estoy acostumbrado a que se me menosprecie por parte de los inmortales. Ya sea el emperador Poseidón, el señor Hades, el Certero Apolo o cualquiera de los inmortales dioses que se presentan aquí por diversas razones, siempre me tratan de manera respetuosa y digna, no como basura,-torció la boca, mientras su mano apretaba la silla, que crujió bajo su fuerza.

-Ya veo…así que ese fue el problema,-repliqué con tranquilidad, aunque mí en mi interior sentí ira. Respiré hondo para tratar de no perder el control.

-Pero…si el gloriosísimo Androfontes se sintió agraviado por mi conducta, será un placer para mí aplacarlo de la manera que crea conveniente,-se apresuró a añadir.

-No, no es necesario. De eso me encargaré yo. Entiendo tu molestia y me alivia que hayas sabido reaccionar de la manera correcta y no haya pasado a mayores.

-No se preocupe, me tranquilizó.-Estaba más preocupado por como fueran a reaccionar los demás como para perder los estribos yo.

-Eso estuvo muy bien, esperable del Sumo Sacerdote de Athena,-lo elogié, ya más tranquila.

Inclinó la cabeza con galantería y volvió a su libro.

Salí de la biblioteca y me dispuse a trasladarme al sagrado Olimpo, la morada de los dioses celestiales. Sabía que era la época del año en la que mis hermanos solían pasar más tiempo en este lugar en lugar de estar dispersos por el mundo.

Lo primero que hice fue visitar la morada de la áurea Afrodita. Me interesaba hablar con ella en demasía. Los hermosos salones ostentaban una decoración delicada que recordaba en gran medida a su dueña.

Encontré a la celestial deidad tomando un poco de sol en uno de los jardines; jardines que destacaban entre los demás por su gran vida, única entre todo el Olimpo, símbolo del poder fecundador de la augusta diosa que allí moraba.

-Querida Athena, qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?,-me saludó, haciéndome un ademán para que me sentara.

-Quisiera saber cómo te encuentras ahora que este enojoso asunto ha concluido,-expliqué, mientras me sentaba en el asiento cubierto con una suave y blanca piel.

-Yo estoy bien. Ahora que no tengo que soportar las acechanzas de Enyo sobre mí o mis hijos estoy más tranquila. Gracias a tu guerrero estuvieron a salvo.

-Fue un placer poder prestarte a Afrodita para que te ayudara. Es un gran guerrero y disfruta mucho combatiendo, sobre todo cuando lucha para recuperar la paz, que para él es lo más preciado.

-Comprendo. Su actuación para proteger a Harmonía fue brillante. No cedió a pesar de que claramente estaba en desventaja. Me gustaría recompensarlo por su valor,-expresó, lo cual me llenó de orgullo.

-No creo que quiera recompensa alguna. Para él fue suficiente ayudarte. Creo que te pudiste dar buena cuenta de lo mucho que te respeta y admira.

-Es curioso, sí. Hace mucho que no conocía a un hombre mortal tan bello,-sonreí, comprendiendo que ella priorizaría siempre sus esferas de influencia.-Como mi Adonis. Pero también, como tú dices, es un poderoso guerrero.

-Me alegra que lo veas así, querida. No muchos reconocen la valía de Afrodita como guerrero.

-Debe de serlo, o no formaría parte de la élite de tu ejército. Parte de los doce Santos de Oro.

Incliné la cabeza, recogiendo el elogio.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?,-contesté, mirando en torno.-Pensé que estaría aquí.

-Está entrenando,-contestó.-Hace mucho que no lo hacía y ardía en deseos de hacerlo. Supongo que necesitaba descargar el estrés que sentía, que era bastante.

-Comprendo. Bajaré entonces,-me levanté con presteza.-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Afrodita.

-De nada, querida. Ve en paz.

Me despedí y bajé inmediatamente a la palestra, buscando al hijo mayor de aquella de níveos brazos.

El ambiente se sentía cálido por el calor de los cuerpos que se ejercitaban en aquel lugar. No me fue nada difícil localizar al terrible Ares, pues destacaba de entre los combatientes, los cuales no eran rivales para él. Su cuerpo brillaba por la combinación del aceite y el sudor, haciendo que sus cabellos se pegaran a su nuca; y su pecho se movía con pesadez por efecto del esfuerzo realizado. Tan solo sus ojos se movieron hasta fijarse en los míos.

-¿Qué quieres, Palas?,-me preguntó, con voz grave.-Estoy ocupado.

-Veo que ya estás más tranquilo.-tanteé, sabiendo que su carácter no me permitiría abordar el asunto demasiado familiarmente.

Soltó un gruñido brusco más que audible, mientras tiraba una muñequera a un lado.

-No intentes cuidarme como a tus queridos humanos,-siseó.

Sabiendo que se ponía de peor humor cuando estaba cansado, decidí ir directamente al grano.

-Hablé con Shion,-le informé.-Me ha pedido que te transmita sus disculpas por haberse comportado tan rudamente.

Me miró un segundo y volvió su atención a la muñequera restante, mientras la desataba con rápidos ademanes. La tiró a un lado y camino hacia mí despacio.

-Ese Sacerdote tuyo tiene carácter,-podía sentir el agrado detrás del tono bajo de su voz, lo cual me sorprendió.-Pero debería aprender a moderarlo. No fue fácil para mí convencer a Enyo que lo dejara tranquilo.

Me mordí el labio, intranquila. Ahora ya veía por donde iban los tiros.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?,-pregunté. Una ligerísima sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Sabía manipularme.

-Por ahora nada, me siento benévolo con este asunto. Solo quiero que se disculpe él personalmente, porque tú puedes decir cualquier cosa. De ti y de Hermes es mejor no fiarse en cuanto a palabras.

Suspiré.

-De acuerdo. Puedes bajar cuando lo desees entonces. ¿Algo más?

-No, no creo. Suficiente es ver las deudas que has contraído con medio Olimpo. Incluyéndome,-el brillo de sus ojos revelaba lo mucho que disfrutaba verme en aprietos.

-De acuerdo. Afrodita me ha dicho que está agradecida conmigo por ayudarla a proteger a vuestros hijos.

Su expresión se suavizó un instante, sin duda pensando en Harmonía.

-Fue buena la idea de Cipris. Aunque admito que no me agradó la idea en su inicio, permitió que pudiéramos dejar de estar tan pendientes de ellos y pudiéramos orquestar una manera más ingeniosa de derrotar a Enyo.

-Hablando de Enyo, ¿qué hiciste con ella?

-Mi madre me pidió que le arrancara la lengua, para que no pudiera volver a hablar nunca más. Si te das cuenta todo esto inició porque no pudo controlar su lengua. Por su culpa, mi hijo…,-la voz se le quebró.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que ha sido un castigo más que justo. Y supongo que está encerrada en algún lugar, ¿no?

-Por supuesto. Si no estoy mal, mi madre la encerró en una torre, y está bajo la vigilancia de la terrible hija de Forcis. Yo que tú la dejaría donde está. Igual, si lo que quieres son respuestas, recuerda que no podrá contestarte.

-Solo necesito asegurarme de que todo está en su lugar.

-Puedes hacerlo. Solo te recomiendo cuidado. Esteno te odia por lo que le hiciste a Medusa, quizás sería buena idea que no vayas sola.

-¿Y qué hay de Euríale?,-pregunté, incómoda. Hasta el día de hoy seguía sin entender la animadversión de la hermana mediana contra mí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me había tomado la molestia de resucitar a su hermana y volverla inmortal.

-Euríale siempre fue la de sentimientos más maternales. A ella le basta con que Medusa esté bien. Al que le tiene inquina es a Febo.

Sonreí.

-Claro, por Orión.

-Tan solo asegúrate de mantenerte en una pieza. No queremos que a nuestro padre le dé un ataque si algo te pasa,-contestó, mientras se retiraba silenciosamente.

Decidí hacerle caso y tener cuidado. De todas maneras, necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos para cerrar ese capítulo satisfactoriamente.

-¿Necesitas compañía, hija de Metis?,-escuché una voz armoniosa cerca de mí. Me volví intrigada, para ver quién era la que me hablaba. La figura esbelta de la esposa de mi padre se reveló ante mí. La expresión de Hera, altanera como de costumbre, no invitaba a confiar en ella, sin embargo la diosa tendía su mano de manera amable.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?,-quise saber, recelosa.

-Lo suficiente,-me aplacó, conciliadora.-No debes temer engaños de mi parte, joven Athena. Pero soy la única de entre los inmortales que puede contener a la terrible Esteno, aparte del estruendoso Poseidón. Sus poderes son de temer y difíciles de combatir. Y sin duda, serás presa fácil si vas tú sola.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-No siempre se espera algo a cambio de una acción, ¿sabes? Solo debo de ir a hacerle a Enyo su visita, deberías aprovechar, ya que es una travesía larga.

-Está bien, acepto tu ayuda. ¿Dónde exactamente está confinada la asoladora de batallas?

-La confiné en una torre muy lejos de aquí al pie del hijo de Clímene. Así está lo suficientemente alejada de Grecia, en la remota posibilidad de que escape; le será difícil regresar. Cuando creía que ninguno de mis hijos podría hacer algo peor de lo que ya han hecho, llega esta desgraciada y supera todas mis expectativas .

-Creí que sería enviada al Tártaro, lo reconozco. No esperaba otro destino para ella, dado todo lo que ha sucedido.

-Sería excesivo un castigo así para lo que hizo, aunque fue una ofensa sin precedentes. El gloriosísimo Zeus piensa que era mejor castigarla por medio de su orgullo, quitándole aquello de lo que más orgullosa parecía estar. Y a ella, que adora que la adulen, será suficiente castigo ser apartada del mundo.  
-Entiendo. Aunque tampoco me habría parecido extraño que mi tío rehusara tenerla en sus dominios después de todo lo que ha causado.  
-Se hizo a sí misma aborrecible hasta para su propia sangre,-me explicó, no solo aludiéndose a ella y a su marido, sino también a sus hermanos, Ares, el más afectado, Eris, Hebe e Ilitía.  
-Por lo que pude percibir, creía estar actuando igual que tú al hacernos de lado y menospreciándonos.  
-Pero yo nunca os he menospreciado a vosotros, la descendencia divina del gran Zeus. ¿O acaso no forman las Horas parte de mi séquito? No molesté a Apolo, el Certero, ni a Ártemis, diseminadora de dardos, una vez nacidos. Sus hijos mortales fueron otra cosa, ¿pero acaso no permití que fueran incluidos entre el número de los inmortales, aquel de corazón de león y al que se corona de hiedra? Mi lugar como reina y esposa me respaldaba. En cambio Enyo, ¿qué es ella de Ares sino su hermana? Más cercana a ser su compañera está la dorada Afrodita que ella,-subió ágilmente al dorado carro, tirado por hermosos pavos, su ave preferida.  
-Además,-dije,-mientras tomaba las riendas y subía a mi vez.-todo fue una cubierta para su animadversión contra mí.

-Eso fue estúpido. Nadie puede competir contra tí…no mientras tengas a Nike. Además, está el que tú y Ares os complementáis, por eso la diosa de la guerra eres tú, y no ella. Es solo una estúpida chiquilla.

La miré con sorpresa. No me esperaba semejante elogio. No de ella, al menos.

-¿Te sorprende? No soy tan rencorosa como puede parecer,-contestó con una sonrisa traviesa.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio hasta que empezó a recortarse contra el horizonte la silueta de la cordillera y con ella, la de la torre que escondía a la diosa, mientras el Sol empezaba su descenso hacia el oeste.

Ambas descendimos del carro y nos acercamos con cautela hacia la puerta.

-Debo advertirte que esperes unos momentos antes de entrar, o si no, el poder de la Gorgona nos golpeará a las dos y entonces estaremos perdidas. Esteno no mide sus fuerzas, y por ello es la más poderosa entre las Gorgonas.

Asentí silenciosamente y aguardé a que ella entrara, con el corazón latiéndome con fuerza contra las costillas. El chirrido de la puerta me sobresaltó. Oí el horrible silbido de la Gorgona, pero no sentí la perturbación energética que hubieran causado sus poderes mentales. Prudente, me acerqué despacio.

-No debes temer, Tritogenia,-escuché la voz de Hera, revestida de autoridad.-Puedes pasar.

Entré en el lugar y mis pasos resonaron sobre la madera. Sostuve la mirada furiosa de Esteno sin parpadear. Las serpientes silbaban furiosas en torno a su horrible rostro, mientras su mandíbula se apretaba horriblemente, sin duda furiosa por no poder derribarme, pues aquello significaría dañar también a Hera, con el consiguiente castigo que aquello significaría.

Las dos subimos por una larga escalera de caracol.

-A veces todavía trata de hablar,-me confió aquella de los níveos brazos.-Todavía no ha asimilado muy bien el que ya no puede hacerlo. Ahora utiliza su cosmos para comunicarse.

Abrió la puerta que dejaba a entrar a una sombría estancia que era dividida por la mitad por barras adamantinas que hacían las veces de rejas. Detrás de ellas, encadenada con cadenas del mismo material, estaba mi hermana. Levantó la cabeza al oírnos entrar y su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de rabia.

 _"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!"_ , su cosmos se elevó furiosamente, llenándolo todo.

-Necesitaba saber que has recibido tu justo castigo por las acciones que has cometido.

_"Ya veo. Vienes a regodearte"_

Fruncí el ceño, molesta. Ni muda perdía la ocasión de ser desagradable.

-No. Solo me aseguro de que no vuelvas a molestarme con tus conductas infantiles, ni a nadie más.

_"Es tu culpa que yo esté así"_

Aquello me molestó y taconeé el suelo con furia.

-¡No te atrevas a echarme la culpa de tus prejuicios infantiles! ¡Tú tienes la culpa! ¡Solo tú!

_"Si fueras más como deberías serlo, yo te respetaría más"_

-¿Y cómo debería ser, según tú? ¿Una imbécil que no piensa bien en lo que hace y solo se preocupa por crear caos?-escuché la risita de Hera detrás de mí.-Mira que ni Ares es así ahora. Me tiene sin cuidado que no me respetes, eso ya es problema tuyo.

Pude sentir en su cosmos que lloraría si pudiera. Sus labios se torcieron en un rictus de rabia y su garganta se contrajo, sin duda por el esfuerzo de tratar de vocalizar algo.

_"¡Tú eres la vergüenza de la familia, Athena! Te alías con humanos…"_

-Hablando de eso,-le contradije, no pensaba explicar mi alianza con los hombres por enésima vez-¿Por qué trataste así a Shion? De entre todos, él hubiera sido el que con más respeto te hubiera tratado, ha vivido demasiado como para saber cómo tratar con un dios, por muy enemigo mío que este haya sido, como lo hace con el inflexible Aidoneo.

_"Es un humano. Es basura. No merece mi consideración siquiera."_

Mi ira creció y apreté las muelas, furiosa. Hera se dio cuenta del peligro y se interpuso entre ambas.

-Basta ya. Tú,-regañó a Enyo.-Este desprecio desmedido por los humanos es lo que te ha metido en este lío. Quizás deberías ir pensando en corregir esa actitud.

_"¡Pero madre…!"_

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ningún dios desprecia a los seres humanos como tú lo haces! Quizás deberíamos pensar en devolverte tu lengua y hacerte mortal, a ver si eso te agrada.

El miedo en sus ojos desveló lo que sentía. Apartó la mirada, furiosa.

-Tengo suficiente,-determiné, de mal humor. Bajé aprisa las escaleras.

-¡Athena, espera!,-oí la voz de Hera detrás de mí.

Aceleré, para que la Gorgona no tuviera tiempo de afectarme con sus poderes mentales. Y aunque lo hubiera intentado no hubiera podido pues mi cosmos se había elevado solo de lo furiosa que me sentía, bloqueando cualquier ataque.

-¡Niña!,-oí la voz de Hera detrás de mí.

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia de acompañarme hasta aquí,-expresé.-Pero creo que me ha puesto de mal humor. Prefiero regresar al Santuario inmediatamente.

-Claro, niña, claro. Me disculpo por las niñerías de Enyo. Supongo que el castigo no ha calado todavía en ella.

-Descuida. Y será mejor que lo haga,-advertí,-desapareciendo.

Reaparecí en el salón principal del Templo Mayor, sobresaltando a Shion.

-¡Señorita Athena! ¿Cómo le fue?

-Ares vendrá para oír tus disculpas de tu propia boca,-le escupí.-Al parecer no se fía de lo que yo diga.

-De acuerd…

Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca y me encerré en mi habitación. El tacto de la Nike me tranquilizó un poco. Me senté, mientras cogía la aguja y el hilo y me ponía a bordar, esperando que mi rabia desapareciera con los trazos de la aguja.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas:**

**El título del capítulo es "Sophía" es decir, sabiduría. Me pareció muy adecuado, tratándose del punto de vista de Athena.**

**\- "Hiperiónida" significa "hijo de Hyperión" Se refiere, por tanto, a Helios.**

**-La diosa de la guerra no gustaba de untar su cuerpo con aceites mezclados con perfumes, propios de las mujeres. Prefería los aceites en su estado puro, sobre todo el aceite de olivo. Los guerreros y deportistas griegos se untaban el aceite para protegerse del polvo y los mosquitos, o como medio de purificación antes de los Juegos Píticos.**

**Como sabemos, las Gorgonas eran tres; Euríale, la mayor, Esteno, la del medio, y Medusa, la más joven, quién era la única con apariencia humana y mortal. Las dos mayores eran horribles, en cambio Medusa era bella. Su cabello rubio sería lo que habría excitado a Poseidón, empujándolo a violarla, por eso es el único cambio que se suele narrar al relatar el castigo que recibió, conservando su belleza intacta.**

**-Esteno era la más independiente y salvaje de las tres Gorgonas, siendo la que más muertes causaba a los humanos. Ni siquiera era superada por la temida Medusa. Posee una gran fuerza física y mental: tenía la habilidad de concentrar su energía mental en la mirada, haciéndola capaz de atrapar las energías cercanas a su alrededor hipnotizando a sus agresores y deteniéndolos en el acto.**

**\- La hermana mayor, Euríale, es la única Gorgona con sentimientos "maternos". En varias obras se cuenta que, cuando Perseo decapita a Medusa, Euríale es quien la llora desconsoladamente. Según algunas versiones, Euríale mantiene relaciones amorosas con Poseidón, y de ellas resulta madre del caballo volador Pegaso, quien, en otros casos, se considera hijo de Poseidón y Medusa. Sin embargo, tuvo con él al gigante cazador, Orión, quién, en una versión, fue abatido por el monstruoso escorpión enviado por el celoso Apolo, que temía por la castidad de su hermana, al ver la cercanía entre ésta y el gigante.**

**-Las palestras en Grecia era un apartado dentro de los gimnasios, donde se aprendían las artes de la lucha que no ocupaban mucho espacio, como lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y el boxeo. Ese pequeño espacio que había en el Santuario para la práctica de entrenamiento físico bien podría considerarse una especie de palestra.**

**En Saint Seiya Omega, se aplicó este concepto, pero para mi gusto fue muy mal usado, aquello parecía un colegio ordinario ¬¬**

**-Si uno se fija, a las que más molestó Hera, fue a las amantes mortales de Zeus o las semidivinas (las ninfas) y a su descendencia (mortales en su mayoría) La única diosa conocida a la que atormentó fue a Leto (o de la que yo me acuerdo ahora mismo), pero no dirigió su furia contra Apolo ni contra su hermana. Y, como ella misma lo dice, las Horas hasta forman parte de su séquito.**

**-El hijo de Clímene es Atlas, quién como castigo por haber perdido la Titanomaquia, fue condenado a sostener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Habiendo recibido la profecía de que un hijo de Zeus lo engañaría, echó a Perseo de su presencia cuando el joven pasó por allí pidiendo su hospitalidad. Despechado, sacó la cabeza de Medusa y lo transformó en piedra, en una cordillera situada en África, llamada "del Atlas" En otra versión del mito, fue Heracles (irónicamente, descendiente de Perseo) quién lo timó para que consiguiera las manzanas de las Hespérides por él.**

**Y…sí, creo que esas fueron todas las aclaraciones por ahora. Si les queda alguna duda pueden preguntarme y yo les contestaré con gusto.**

**¡Gracias por los comentarios!**

**¡Un besote y que tengan un feliz año 2016!**


	31. Antares

Shaina se despertó a las tantas de la madrugada con sobresalto. Su brazo se estiró por acto reflejo a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. El frío del saco de dormir la terminó de despertar. Se sentó mientras trataba de recordar qué pasaba. El techo de lona de la tienda la saludó con oscuridad.

-¿Milo?,-llamó?,-insegura, mientras asomaba la cabeza afuera, buscando a su novio. En la otra tienda, el santo femenino de Águila salía al aire libre.

-¿No has visto a Aiolia?,-preguntó.

Shaina negó con la cabeza.

-¿Habrá sucedido algo?

-Quién sabe. No creo que el maestro los haya regañado, le pidieron permiso,-explicó Marin.

-No creo que se hayan levantado los dos a la vez ¿o sí?

-¿Bromeas? ¿Con el sueño pesado que tienen? Seguro algo pasó,-se burló Marin.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Porqué otro motivo se habrían ido? Volvamos a dormir.

Se volvieron a acostar y pronto quedaron de nuevo a merced del sueño.

Cuando Shaina se despertó de nuevo unas horas después, sintió la espalda cálida del santo de Escorpio contra la suya. Se desperezó lentamente como un gato, pasando sus uñas por el pecho de Milo. Éste gruñó y la jaló del brazo para acercarla más a él. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué pasó en la madrugada?,-preguntó, con voz ronca.

-¿Hmm?,-preguntó él.

-La madrugada. ¿Porqué salieron?

-Yo salí un rato a ver las estrellas. Aiolia no sé...Supongo que una llamada de la naturaleza...,-se acomodó de manera que ella quedó sobre su pecho.

-¿Estaban lindas las estrellas?

-Hermosas,-contestó.-Es una pena que no pudieras verlas. Recuérdame esta noche...

Ella empezó a hacer círculos en su hombro.

-Te noto con pereza. ¿Acaso no quieres levantarte?

-Sabes que me cuesta hacerlo, más si estoy tan cómodo,-le lamió la punta de la nariz, juguetón.

-¡Ay! Bicho, no hagas eso...,-se pasó la mano para limpiarse la nariz.

-Tienes algo que hacer hoy, ¿no es así?

-Sí,-contestó ella, distraída.-Hay nuevas discípulas y debo recibirlas junto con Marin.

-Bueno, en ese caso, encontrémonos aquí esta noche.

-¿Qué tienes planeado, bicho guarro?

-Como si tú no fueras una pequeña guarrilla,-le devolvió él, besándola con ganas.

-Yo...no soy...guarra,-tartamudeó, rindiéndose lentamente a la hipnosis del escorpión.

-Mmm, ¿Milo?,-gimió, sintiendo las manos de él acariciar toda su espalda.-Deberíamos parar...

-No quiero parar,-susurró él,-tratando de echarse sobre ella.

-Aiolia y Marin nos van a oír.

-Que nos oigan.

-¡Milo!

Él esbozó una gran sonrisa y le besó la frente. Se levantó con pesadez y se estiró. Los músculos tiraron unos de otros para alistándose para el movimiento diario.

Salieron de la tienda y recogieron todo.

-¿Lista para un día largo?,-la saludó su compañera.

-Uff, ni me digas. Pero no queda de otra.

Ambas muchachas se encaminaron hasta el Coliseo, donde las esperaba el Sumo Sacerdote junto con una fila considerable de jovencitas

-Ugh, esto nos llevará todo el día.

Marin le dio un pisotón.

-Cállate, mujer.

Se volvieron hacia Shion que en ese momento las presentaba, tras haber explicado los pormenores de la máscara.

-Muy bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer,-terminó Shion.-Repártanselas y explíquenles el resto.

-Sí, maestro,-se inclinaron respetuosamente ante él.

Los ojos de Shaina se fueron hasta una pequeña de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azul oscuro. Sintió algo muy raro dentro del pecho y se agachó, para quedar a la altura de la pequeña.

-Hola, soy Shaina. ¿Cómo te llamas?,-sintió la mirada interrogante de Marin, mientras ésta comenzaba a organizar a su grupo.

La niña miró fijamente la máscara en las manos del santo femenino antes de contestar.

-Me llamo Mérope,-contestó, tímida.

¿Cuántos años tienes, Mérope?

-Seis,-contestó muy convencida.

-Eres toda una señorita. Ven,-le ofreció la mano,-vamos.

La llevó al Coliseo con las demás y la dejó que empezara a correr.

-¿Y eso?-se extrañó Marin, sabiendo que la cobra era más reservada y fría con sus alumnas, por no decir ruda.

-Es como Milo, mírala,-se justificó.-No he podido evitarlo.

El Águila se río.

-Eres un caso perdido, mujer.

Luego las pusieron a hacer diversos ejercicios para tonificar sus cuerpecitos. Se sucedieron las sentadillas, los saltos y los abdominales.

Llevaban un rato así cuando Shaina sintió que le jalaban el cinturón. Bajó la vista y se encontró con Mérope. Se agachó.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Él no deja de mirarte,-explicó, señalando con su dedito.

Shaina se enderezó. Vio a Milo desde las graderías. A primera vista, solo parecía estar hablando con Kanon pero conociéndolo, le echaría un buen vistazo de vez en cuando. Justo cuando volteó, sintió la mirada del griego repasándola descaradamente. Se sonrojó.

-Él es mi novio,-le explicó a la niña.-Ahora ve y haz tus ejercicios.

-¿Cómo se llama?,-preguntó todavía, mientras era empujada hacia adelante.

-Milo.

-¿Y qué hace Milo?,-insistió.

Shaina soltó una carcajada.

-Es el santo dorado de Escorpio. Anda a hacer tus ejercicios, nena.

Se paseó entre las discípulas restantes, deteniendo disputas o corrigiendo posturas o enseñando la forma correcta de dar un golpe.

Se acercó a Marin.

-Oye Marin...

-Qué...

-¿Nunca te has sentido muy unida a una discípula de repente?

-No, ¿porqué? ¿Ya te encariñaste con esa niña solo porque se parece a Milo?

-No exactamente. Pero siento que es alguien especial. No sé como explicarlo.

La japonesa colocó una mano en su cintura, interesada.

-Bueno, no es la primera vez que eso sucediera con un discípulo. Solo hay que darle el impulso correcto y ver como responde.

-Es curioso, estos casos no suelen suceder muy a menudo.

-Bueno, cruza los dedos. Con suerte terminará la racha de santos femeninos apáticos y conformistas.

-Athena te oiga, querida. No podemos seguir así o volveremos a recibir las burlas de los hombres por ineficaces.

Marin suspiró y pateó una piedra.

-También eso. Qué perezosas se han vuelto.

-No importa,-determinó Shaina.-Si ella es especial ya lo veremos a su tiempo.

-Parece que se esfuerza mucho,-comentó Marin, viendo como la niña trataba de alcanzar a sus demás compañeras.

-Me recuerda a nosotras cuando apenas éramos unas niñas. Debe ser por eso que me gusta tanto entrenar mujeres, las chicas me recuerdan a mí misma y mis esfuerzos por alcanzar a mis compañeras.

\- Siempre descollaste entre la media. No era de esperarse con ese temperamento.

Shaina se rió.

-Sí, bueno, quizás. Por cierto, ¿averiguaste a qué salió Aiolia en la noche?

-Dijo que había oído algo. Supongo que solo algo así sería capaz de desvelarlo. ¿Y Milo?

-Salió a ver las estrellas

-Es una muy buena época del año para hacerlo. Y como aquí no hay grandes concentraciones de luz como en las grandes ciudades, si el cielo está despejado es un espectáculo precioso

-No sabía que a Milo le gustara tanto hacer eso. Con frecuencia lo encuentro asomado a la ventana mirando el cielo.

-El templo de Escorpio permite una visión muy práctica del cielo nocturno por el ángulo en el que está ubicado. Supongo que aprovecha eso al máximo.

-¿Quién diría que podríamos llegar hasta aquí? Desde luego que ha pasado mucho en estos meses.

-Me alegró mucho enterarme que estaban saliendo, lo admito. No me parecía justo que no resultaran las cosas, en especial para ti. No merecías pasar lo mismo otra vez.

-Hablando de eso, ¿no ha tratado de hablar contigo?,-pateó una piedra. Ésta fue a dar entre los pies de dos de las niñas, que hacían sus sentadillas.

-¿Qué, Seiya? Me preguntó si era cierto que estabas saliendo con Milo.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Que sí. Se encogió de hombros y lo dejó así. Creí oírlo decir algo así como "Suertudo"

-¿No te dijo nada más?

-No,-contestó la japonesa.-Solo espero que no llegue a decirle nada a Milo o lo harán colador. Me consta que no le sienta bien que se hable de ti y Seiya.

-Con justa razón.

-Solo espero que dure mucho.

-¿Sabías que Afrodita le dijo a Milo que no le parecía que fuéramos a durar?

El santo femenino de Águila arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

-Bueno, no me sorprende demasiado. Antes de que empezaran era puras peleas y se ignoraban lo más posible. Aunque lo que me sorprende es que Afro se diera cuenta.

-A la mejor Camus le dijo.

-Claro, es posible. Ven, vamos. Se supone que tenemos que supervisar a estas niñas.

Ambas caminaron hacia las que entrenaban con tranquilidad y se dispusieron a servirles de guía.

Varias horas después, una Shaina medio dormida iba rumbo hacia la parte de atrás del Santuario. Ahí, apoyado sobre un árbol, la esperaba Milo.

El joven sonrió al verla aparecer y se adelantó para tenderle la mano galantemente.

-¿Qué quieres hac…?

Él se puso un dedo en los labios y siseó, silenciándola.

-Sígueme,-le indicó, tirando de ella con gentileza.

-¿Adónde vamos, Milo?

-Ten paciencia, mi pequeña serpiente. Ya lo verás.

Ella se rió.

-Eres terrible, bicho.

Se dejó conducir hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde los árboles se abrían, dejando al descubierto el cielo despejado que dejaba ver las estrellas sin ningún problema.

En el suelo había una manta y una cesta.

-Milo…¿qué estás tramando, bicho?,-se divirtió ella.

-Ven,-le contestó él, sentándose y palmeando la manta.-Siéntate. Ella se acercó y se acostó sobre las piernas de él.

De pronto se encontró con una manzana en las manos. El color del fruto sumado a la falta de luz, lo hacían ver casi negro.

-Milo, estas no son horas de comer.

-No tienes que comértela ya,-explicó él.-En la Antigua Grecia, los muchachos le daban una manzana a la chica que les gustaba, como símbolo de amor.

-¿Quieres decir que…?,-se sonrojó.-Y yo que te dí una para tu cumpleaños. No sabía…

La risa del santo dorado se dejó escuchar y reverberó entre los árboles. Le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-No te apures, preciosa. Está bien.

-Milo…,-la cautela se hizo patente en su voz.-¿Seiya no ha hablado contigo?

Sintió los músculos del escorpión tensarse bajo su cuerpo y tragó saliva.

-¿Seiya?

-Marin dijo que le preguntó si era cierto que estábamos saliendo.

-¿Y eso a él que le importa?,-preguntó de malas pulgas.-¿Acaso está celoso porque yo si te correspondí?

-No lo sé,-contestó,-conciliadora.-No importa, solo quería saber. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?,-le acarició la mejilla.-Te amo.

Él le besó la nariz.

-Yo también te amo.

Él se acostó sobre el vientre de cara al cielo. Ella lo imitó, con la manzana entre los dedos.

-¿Sabes?,-confesó ella, roja como la grana.-De todos los hombres que conozco, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti.

-Y yo jamás pensé que la primera mujer de la que Eros haría que me flechara, fueras tú. Sobre todo porque siempre me pareciste ruda y poco femenina.

-¡Vas a ver lo ruda!,-se tiró encima de él, juguetona.

-¡Ay! ¡Shaina!

Rodaron un par de veces por el suelo antes de detenerse y quedarse abrazados unos minutos.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, hipnotizándose mutuamente como siempre, aguamarinas contra esmeraldas, él contra ella, Venus contra Marte, hombre contra mujer.

-Tus ojos brillan extraño,-se extasió ella, sin poder apartar los ojos de ellos.

-Los tuyos son límpidos como espejos,-se dio cuenta él, también fascinado.

Ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista, incómodos.

El octavo guardián levantó la vista al cielo. Los diversos cuerpos celestes parecían danzar mientras trazaban sus trayectorias por el universo.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Shaina. Se deshizo del abrazo y fue hacia el lugar que los árboles dejaban al descubierto.

-¡Milo, mira!,-lo llamó.-¿Qué es eso?

Él se levantó y siguió la trayectoria del dedo de Shaina con la mirada. Sus ojos, expertos en la observación del firmamento, no tardaron en identificar la estrella que había llamado la atención de ella.

-Antares…-su voz sonó afectuosa, como si hablara de un viejo amigo.-Y por allá,-le guió el dedo con pericia.-está el hijo de Apolo.

-¿Eso era lo que querías enseñarme?,-preguntó ella con curiosidad.-¿Nuestras constelaciones juntas en el cielo?

-Parece ser que lo que nos une son pequeñas cosas, ¿no?,-reflexionó.-Nuestras constelaciones colindan y nuestros poderes son ambos referentes a animales venenosos que pican y causan parálisis. Por lo demás, nunca nos hablamos demasiado, tampoco nos cruzamos ni nos aguantábamos, es más, solíamos burlarnos uno del otro. No parecía posible que de aquella relación, por demás incómoda surgiera atracción amorosa. Ni siquiera puedo recordar el momento en el que dejé de verte solo como una compañera de batallas y empecé a verte como una mujer. Simplemente dejé que sucediera. Y resultó ser lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida.

Una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro de Shaina.

-Yo tampoco creí que el amor pudiera disfrutarse tanto, pero así ha sido. Ahora sé que el amor puede doler indeciblemente, pero que también puede ser disfrutado con la misma intensidad, sobre todo si es correspondido de la misma manera. Yo tampoco recuerdo,-admitió,-cuando empezaste a atraerme como hombre, pero recuerdo estar asustada de sufrir otro rechazo o no ser correspondida, sobre todo por ácter y el hecho de que siempre estuviste rodeado de mujeres.

-Ambos fuimos unos tercos,-se rió él.-Lo bueno es que hemos aprendido a ceder de vez en cuando y a aprender a disfrutar esos pequeños defectos que tiene el otro y a sacarles provecho.

-Tengo algo para ti,-contestó ella, rebuscando en la bolsa que había traído.-Toma,-le tendió el objeto.

Las manos de Milo se cerraron en torno a un cinturón de cuero negro. En el centro de la prenda, destacaba el animal que le daba nombre a la constelación.

-Se supone que es de cuero de toro,-informó ella,-por lo que debería ser muy resistente. El tuyo ya está hecho un asco.

-Es un detalle hermoso,-la atrajo hacia él y le besó la frente.-Gracias.

-El escorpión no lo traía. Le pedí a la señorita Athena que me ayudara a bordarlo,-admitió, muerta de vergüenza.-Soy un desastre con la aguja.

Los dedos de él acariciaron los hilos dorados del escorpión con cuidado. El bordado, pese a que tenía algunos errores por aquí y allá, estaba bien en general.

-Está bastante bien para ser el de una principiante,-la elogió.

-No es cierto, está algo mal.

-No es cierto, está precioso.-se quitó el cinturón que llevaba y se puso aquel con cuidado.-Ajuste perfecto,-estrechó a Shaina con cariño.-Gracias, amor mío.

-¿De veras te gusta?,-preguntó ella, jugueteando con el colgante que él le había dado, de manera nerviosa.

-Es hermoso,-la tranquilizó.-Me gusta mucho.

Se quedaron así, muy quietos, el uno junto a la otra, solo sintiéndose, amándose en silencio, mientras el viento mecía suavemente los cabellos de ambos, mechones rubios contra negros enredándose entre sí mientras en el cielo, la rival de Ares y el hijo de Febo brillaban pareciendo replicar el amor entre sus dos protegidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TwwwT
> 
> TwwwwT
> 
> TwwwwT
> 
> Ay, no puedo evitarlo, ya me agarró la depre por el final de un fic TwwT
> 
> Hay varios personajes de nombre Mérope en la mitología, yo me basé en Mérope de Atenas.
> 
> Mérope era una princesa ateniense, hija del rey Erecteo y de Praxitea, la hija de Frásimo. Según Plutarco, fue la madre del famoso Dédalo, el constructor del laberinto de Creta.
> 
> Tuvo como hermanas a Protogenia, Pandora, Procris, Creúsa , Oritía, Ctonia, y Mérope; y como hermanos a Cécrope, Orneo, Tespio,Metión, Siquión, Pandoro, Alcón y Eupálamo.
> 
> Bueno…con éste capítulo doy por finalizado el fic.
> 
> Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de mi visión de esta pareja, sé que no es lo que comúnmente se ve de ellos, pero, como dije al inicio del fic, ese fue uno de los motivos que dio pie a escribir esta historia.
> 
> Como siempre, agradecerles a todas aquellas que a lo largo de seis meses me han seguido y se han interesado por esta historia. Parece que fue ayer cuando escribí mi primer fic donde Milo deja a Shaina como un colador xD
> 
> Gracias también a mi beta por sus consejos y orientación, fueron de mucha ayuda :'D
> 
> Yo voy para sabático (as usual) pero ya tengo varios proyectos en fila este 2016. Espérenlos.
> 
> ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios!
> 
> ¡Un besote grandotote!
> 
> Shaina de Aries.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ése fue el prólogo. Tenía claro que para poder juntar a Shaina con Milo, había que eliminar los sentimientos de ésta por Seiya, que son lo demasiado fuertes como para ignorarlos. Por eso decidí ubicar esto cuatro años después de…porque éste tipo de cosas solo se extinguen con el tiempo. De igual manera, hacer que se enamorara de Milo, si bien no es imposible, si resultaba complicado porque los personajes no mostraron interacción alguna de la que agarrarse para hacerlo surgir. Eso podía arreglarse de igual manera que lo anterior…dándole tiempo al tiempo.


End file.
